MASQUERADE - Hand Of Sorrow
by BBadGuy-Pato Producciones
Summary: La raza de Caín, los vampiros han reinado desde las sombras a la humanidad. Ichigo Kurosaki, un caballero de la Orden Templaria fue adentrándose en ese mundo hasta formar parte de ellos, ahora inmerso en su guerra sabrá que lo que vivió siendo humano es algo ínfimo comparado con la guerra eterna... La Yihad. Comienza la Saga de Los 13.
1. El Cruzado

_**MASQUERADE I  
Hand Of Sorrow  
**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Bleach así como sus personajes pertenece a Kubo Tite, el juego de rol Vampire y sus derivados, edad Dorada, La Mascarada son propiedad ee White Wolf. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro. __**Los Autores.**_

_**Capítulo 1  
El Cruzado**_

"_En serio crees que ante sus ojos podrías verte como un hombre…  
¿Acaso no has visto las señales? ¿Acaso no Osite las palabras?  
Seres como tú solo son morralla, que cree que tiene esperanza,  
de un cielo prometido, mientras sirven y crean el infierno."_

"Hace muchos años un viejo monje tuvo uan visión extraña de un futuro distante. En sus visiones veía un barco en ruinas que traía consigo un infante, un infante que al crecer llevaría la carga del destino del mundo en sus hombros… un joven que no sería de esas tierras, sino se lugares más lejanos quien con su puño levantaría la gloria de lso cielos o los condenaría al abismo eterno"

No mucho después de esas visioens que se repitieron varia snoches el monasterio cerca al mar vio los restos de un barco encallado, curiosos muchso bajaron para verlo y allí entre las ruinas niños de apariencia extranjera estaban acurrucados en el fondo de la bodega, sus ojso, su piel y aspecto eran distintos, tal vez seres enviados por el mismo diablo. Al ver al joven aquel anciano monje abrió lso ojos sorprendido, ¿acaso ese era el chico de sus visiones? Si fuera así Dios le dio la oportunidad de recogerlo y adoctrinarlo con la fe verdadera así como a quienes le acompañaban.

Ese chico se llamaba Ichigop, Ichigo Kurosaki.

(Años después)

El desierto se teñía con la sangre de varios hombres y también era cubierto por una alfombra de cadáveres, ¿la verdad valía la pena pelear para defender aquellos trozos de piedra? Para aquellso que se sentaban comodamente en un trono tal vez sí, pero para lso que sufrían el ataque era solo una pérdida de vidas y por la cual el costo era demasiado alto y además en vano. ¿Cuántos cadáveres más debían apilonarse para aceptar que estaban derrotados? No lo sabían, nadie lo sabía.

-¿Cuántos son? –dijo uno de los que resistían en aquel fortín.

-Demasiados… -dijo el cruzado abatido-, nos superan cinco a uno.

La batalla había durado varios días y aquellos con quienes se enfrentaban no mostraban señales de fatiga o moral baja, avanzaban sin meido y llenso de cólera meintars ellos empezaban a ser diezmados como moscas no solo pro sus espadas, sino pro el hambre y las enfermedades.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Su Capitán se quitaba el yelmo algo abatido, era cierto que no había ningún escape… no solo tenían en contra a los sarracenos que avanzaban como una fuerza imbatible sino al mismo desierto, un desierto que en las mañanas creaba un calor que los sofocaba y hacía hervir las armaduras y ahora en la noche el frío que les calaba los huesos, las armaduras que en la mañana estaban hirviendo ahora eran heladas y el vapor de las bocas se elevaba.

Sus enemigos no eran salvajes, eran diestros y tácticos, les habían cortado los suministros y ahora estaban ahí encerrados sin comunicación, sin salida y a punto de morir, por hombres o por hambre.

Las cotas de mallas ya se les hacían pesadas, les dificultaba moverse con ellas mientras los enemigos avanzaban cobijados por la noche y con sus fuerzas completas, todo parecía indicar que llegaba su final, aquellos a quienes se enfrentaban parecían no ser humanos, parecían monstruos, no necesitaban luces para acercarse a ellos, como si miraran en la oscuridad.

Una flecha silbó en las tinieblas alcanzando a uno de los cansados vigías de las murallas, su compañero observó lo que pasaba y corrió para alertar a los demás pero también una flecha le atravesó, una herida mortal. Aún así él siguió caminando tratando de tocar la alarma, pero alguien de las sombars aparecía tumbándolo en el piso y clavándole su arma en la espalda justo dodne su armadura no podrái defenderle.

Tras este incidente más y más sombras subían por los muros asesinando a los guardias, para luego llegar hasta el puente que separaba ese lugar con el desierto.

-Señor… las provisiones escasean, los soldados están enfermos… deberíamos…

-¡Un cristiano jamás se rendirá ante un pagano! –gritó lleno de ira-, si van a morir morirán con honor, así serán llevados al reino de los cielos.

El silencio que reinaba en la fortaleza fue roto cuando un estruendo les hizo ponerse alerta, el ruido del puente cayendo de modo estrepitoso y luego el sonido de varios pies que entraban y los gritos de guerra, el señor de aquel lugar se levantó mientras recogía su hacha gigantesca bajando la viscera de su yelmo tapándole el rostro con uan máscara que parecái una calavera coronada.

-¡ESTAN DENTRO! –gritó alguien desde afuera

El hombre bajó por los escalones de piedra mientras encontraba en estas algunos de sus hombres ya muertos, cuando descendió del todo solo pudo observar la horrenda matanza que se producía en esta; hombres de ropas negras que apenas y se divisaban por la noche atacaban sin piedad a unos debilitados caballeros que apenas podrían siqueira defenderse.

-Señor debe huir…

Las flechas lo alcanzaban

-Bastardos si van a tener mi cabeza tendrán que quitármela

A ese grito los caballeros del suejto del hacha se lanzaron contra aquellos intrusos que les tenían acorralados, las espadas chocaron y los cadáveres comenzaron a caer al piso derramando la sangre que teñía el suelo de un bello carmesí. Era una batalla perdida, pero aún así pelearían hasta el final… curioso, a veces la valentía es sinónimo de estupidez.

-¡No se rindan! –gritaba el hombre del hacha- ¡No se rindan nunca!

No muy lejos de él uno de lso asaltantes se acercaba como si nada aniquilando a quienquiera que se metía en su delante como si se trataran de simples guiñapos, el terro cundái en las filas de los caballeros, aquel hombre del hacha divisó entre entre los caídos a este hombre, escuchando los gritos de los condenados en el terreno de batalla cubierto de sangre y consumido por la oscuridad.

-Si crees que podrás matarme… ven…

El capitán de esos caballeros se acercó al enemigo pero sin más se detuvo cuando fue alcanzado por una flecha por detrás, los cansados caballeros se detuvieron por un breve instante rendidos observando como miels de flechas ardientes cayeron contra sus enemigos como estrellas fugaces, los asaltantes voltearon a ver qué sucedía notando como un grupo numeroso aparecía de la nada mientras la luz del fuego consumía los cuerpos de aquellos que fueron alcanzados.

Rápidos y con fuerza atacaron al invasor; los caballeros que por poco y estaban condenados a la muerte comenzaron a reponerse sintiendo su moral resurgir; de entre las puertas un hombre montado en un corcel lideraba a los refuerzos con bravura, un caballero muy distinto a los que le seguían, no solo porque porque estaba vistiendo el traje de los cruzados de color negro y blanco y uno solo de sus brazos estaba cubierto por la armadura, sino por su cabello, un cabello de un naranja brillante.

Los invasores al verle ordenaron atacarle a él, sus fríos ojos grises se entornaron bajando del animal y levantando su espada, una temible espada de gran tamaño de un solo filo que más parecía un acero negro afilado y con vendas en el mango y sin empuñadura, un arma que parecía primitiva peor no quitaba eso que fuera letal y más aún en sus manos.

-¡ATAQUEN! –gritó con fuerza y las tropas se lanzaron contra el enemigo

La batalla empezaba a decantarse a favor de lso asediados quiados por ese caballero y por aquel hombre del yelmo de calavera, entre todos combatieorn con bravura como nunca antes fue vista entre esos caballeros abandonados en esa contienda ruín a la luz de la luna que finalizó únicamente cuando el líder de lso atacantes recibió una flecha justo en el corazón cayendo al piso con la mirada perdida, sus hombres advirtiendo la tragedia sujetaron su cuerpo y salieron en estampida aún siendo atacados por aquellos valerosos caballeros que ante todos estaban casi condenados.

Cuando la crisis acabó el hombre del hacha bajó su arma viendo a los refuerzos, aunque con algo de desagrado, sobre todo por aquel joven.

-Lord Barragan –dijo el joven sin inclinarse, no tenía por qué hacerlo, de hecho, ese tipo no le agradaba.

-Así que el joven guerrero santo de la iglesia viene por mí

El joven le observó con rostro indiferente.

-¿Qué deseas muchachito? –le preguntó de modo grosero-, ya sé, la santa sede desea mi regreso, ¿verdad?

El joven capitán de esos guerreros le miró sin respeto alguno, una mirada que para aquel noble era como un insulto.

-La zona está completamente controlada por los Sarracenos… se ha ordenado el abandono de este fuerte. Nso reuniremso con mis hermanos cruzados en el norte. Son órdenes directas de la Órden.

Auqnue aquel hombre no veía con agrado abandonar ese sitio no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

-Bien, ¿a qué esperas muchacho? Vámonos.

El joven de cabello naranja asintió.

-Chad… atiende a los heridos.

Un hombre de gran tamaño y piel morena se acercó a él.

-Ellos se quedan aquí -dijo con tono despreciativo aquel hombre llamado Lord Barragan

-¿Qué?

-Todos son unos inútiles, no fueron capaces de detener al enemigo, ¿Y se llaman a sí mismo guerreros de Dios? Son solo basura.

-Chad…

-¡Has venido solo por mí mocoso! –dijo este-, llevar más hombres solo será lastre…

-tengo órdenes de escoltarlo sí, pero no pienso dejar a estos hombres que lucharon por usted por lealtad, aunque no sea más que un gordo anciano cree que puede darme órdenes,

El hombre sujetó su hacha.

-¡Mocoso!

Pero antes de que dijera nada las armas le apuntaron, el joven sacó su espada.

-Ichigo -dijo Chad mirando a este.

-Haz lo que te dije.

-Sí, vengan conmigo –dijo este a sus hombres.

Barragan miró con odio a aquel joven y sin más dio media vuelta

-Ser salvado por un mocoso que ni siquiera tiene nombre cristiano… esto es un insulto.

La noche era fría, todo indicaba que esos sujetos no iban a regresar por el momento pero no podían confiarse; aquel joven llamado Ichigo montó un campamento fuera de la fortaleza y como sus hermanos de armas se sentó cerca de una fogata mirando con desprecio a quein el ordenaron rescatar.

Un hombre como él no merece tanto esfuerzo, un hombre que trataba a sus sirvientes como si fueran basura no merece ser un caballero santo, pero tenía sus órdenes y no podía desobedecerlas, aún cuando ya no veía el sentido de seguir con esto, en su mente hace 11 años pensó que esta era su misión, pero ahora no negaba que dudaba mucho. Su mente se remontaba a esos días cuanod un anciano monje se acercóa ellos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kurosaki… Ichigo… Ichigo… -dijo el chico.

-Vaya, controlas nuestro idioma

-Mi, padre me enseñó…

Los monjes trasladaban a las otras sobrevivientes a la catedral, el chico se acercó a ellas y les hablaba, el monje no les entendía, pero era obvio que quería saber si estaban bien.

-Ichigo…

Su mente regresó a la realidad.

-¿Qué? Ah Chad, ¿Cómo están los heridos?

-Algunos pueden partir por su propio pie, a otros los llevaremos en los caballos

-Bien…

Usó una vara de madera para mover los maderos que alimentaban el fuego, Chad se sentó a su lado, hace mucho que se conocían y eran amigos, a tal punto que uno daría la vida por el otro sin pensarlo.

-¿Cómo crees que sea? –preguntó Chad

-¿Qué?

-Nuestra nación…

Ichigo lanzó una risita.

-No la recuerdo… pero si mi padre salió de esta a toda prisa conmigo y mis hermanas no debe ser un lugar muy agradable

-Sí…

Chad no era un hombre que hablara mucho, pero eso también era algo que él agradecía.

No notaba en absoluto que en una de las murallas alguien observaba, una figura menuda que vigilaba a aquellos dos que hablaban hasta que el joven se puso de pie y recogía su arma.

-Bien, es hora de partir. Todos, ¿¡…!?

-¿Qué sucede?

Ichigo se quedó mirando a lo alto de una de las murallas.

-Creí ver a alguien

-¿Alguien?

-Si pero… es imposible…

Debía estar delirando, un soldado se acercó a su líder

-Capitán Kurosaki todos están listos para partir

El grupo ya reunido emprendió almarcha, sus temores tras enfrentarse a esos sujetos era claro, esos atacantes apenas y eran uan avanzadilla, seguro habái más y sus hombres por muy aguerridos que fueran no eran invencibles, ya habái sufrido cinco bajas, no iba a perder a más. Dejó de lado el creer haber visto a alguien y lideró al grupo.

-¿Es él? –preguntó una sombra acercándose a quien claramente se trataba de una joven, la misma figura que él creyó ver.

-Sí, dales el mensaje, yo voy a vigilarlos.

La otra sombra no parecía muy de acuerdo.

-Ten cuidado… el sol está a punto de salir

-Ya lo sé…

_**000**_

El trayecto ya duraba dos días, la noche había vuelto a caer y aunque todo parecía estar tranquilo era mejro estar alertas, ordenó que cuatro de sus hombres estiverian de centinelas por posibles ataques auqnue todo estuviera tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo como para ser cierto. EL cruzado de pelo naranja intentaba escudriñar la oscuridad por amenazas mientras Chad veía a los heridos, ya habían muerto dos la anterior noche y tuvieron que dejar los cuerpos en el desierto, no había tiempo para enterrarlos.

Por su parte el noble de nopmbre Barragan miraba a aquel joven molesto, de por sí estar compartiendo el mismo suelo que él le era un insulto, pero no podía hacer nada con e´l, ya vio la reacción de sus hombres, seguro sle seguirían hasta el infienro si él se los pedía. El joven clavaba su espada en el suelo, alerta siemrpe alerta, algo que por el momento ambso compratían, cinluso el mismo nobel sabáiq ue algo podía rondar en la noche…. Uan amenaza.

-¡Allí!

A lo lejos un hombre caminaba arrastrándose, apenas y podía vérsele pero era obvio que estaba herido por como se movía, el enorme cabelleor d epiel morena mandó a uno de sus hombres para recogerle, ese hombre estaba herido mortalmente.

-Necesita atención de inmediato.

El otro temblaba.

-¡Aprisa! ¿Ah?

El cruzado que fuera a brindarle auxilio, le sujetó y viendo su rostro se quedó aterrado, su mirada no era normal, estaba vacía peor lo que más lleno de horror a todos fue que el herido se abalanzó contra su cuello y lo mordió como una bestia sacándole parte de la carne de esta

Ichigo observando el incidente se acercó al que se supone estaba herido y que ahora mismo acababa de matar a uno de ellos sin más como un animal y no solo eso, cuando lo hizo observó a quienes estaban a su alrededor y se abalanzó contra ellos, Ichigo ordenó a sus arqueros disparar acto que ellso obedecieron de inmediato lanzando uan ráfaga de flechas contra este, pero a pesar de recibir varias seguía moviéndose hasta alcanzar a otro de los cruzados a quien arrancaba el rostro entre gritos de dolor y desesperación.

El joven caballero se apresuró a acercarse y de una patada lo alejaba de su víctima, la criatura mirándolo como su nueva presa dio un salto para alcanzarlo abriendo sus fauces que habían dejado de ser humanas. Pero aquel joven no era un guerrero desprevenido ni mucho menos, levantó su espada que como un rayo fue en contra de su adversario y de un corte limpio le separaba la cabeza del cuello.

-¿¡Qué es esa cosa!? –gritó Barragan mirando lo que hizo en tan poco tiempo.

El joven caballero al decapitarlo notó como esta criatura que portaba armadura se hacía polvo sin dejar más rastros que solo cenizas que seguían ardiendo en el frío de esa noche. Tenso, el caballeor ordenó que se prepararan para uan posible emboscada y así fue, a lo lejso se escuchó el grito de guerra del enemigo.

-¡Prepárense!

Figuras veloces, casi fantasmales avanzaban como posesos, no eran los Sarracenos, eran otra cosa, él lo presentía y sus presentimientos fueron ciertos al noitar como la mayoría de los que atacaban eran los muertos de la anterior noche, ¡Pero eso era ridículo! Los muertos no se levantan de pronto y atacan. Sus soldados tomaron sus armas, pero sin más otro grupo de muertos aparecía sobre ellos abalanzándose como fieras desde atrás.

-¡Chad!

El enorme sujeto se las arreglaba para repelerlos pero él mismo sabáiq ue no podría detenerlos; no había tiempo para distraerse, Ichigo por poco y es alcanzado por uno de ellos cuya cabeza salió volando por los aires de un corte limpio de su espada.

La noche era alumbrada por un resplandor rojizo, proveniente de los ojos de estos, eran demasiados.

-¡Esto es brujería! –gritó Barragan que entró en el combate

-¡Retrocedan!

No podían, les estaban rodeando

-¡Aprisa!

Los caballos, su única esperanza eran atacados y eran destazados.

-Capitán Kurosaki –gritó uno de sus hombres mientras se defendía, siendo rodeado por cadáveres de sus compañeros.

El joven cruzado no podía escucharle bien, estaba enfrascado en un combate por variso flancos sin poder entender que sucedía, esos sujetos estaban muertos, pero aún así se movían como si algo los poseyera. El cuerpo de su hermano de armas comenzaba a moverse y se paraba, su piel estaba pálida.

-¡Cuidado!

Muy tarde.

-¿¡Qué sucede!? –gritó uno desesperado.

Ichigo observó de pronto como una espada iba contra él, la que pudo bloquear a duras penas siendo lanzado hacia atrás, al ver de quien provenía el ataque abrió los ojos sorprendido, tal vez fue fugaz pero pudo reconcoerlo y al reconcoerlo sentía que lo que pasaba no podía ser real, Se trataba del mismo líder de los que atacaran el castillo, el mismo, pero él lo había visto caer a manos de una flecha, no podía estar vivo, pero ahí estaba.

Un sujeto de gran tamaño, de piel oscura y cabello rapado tenía en sus manos una enorme cimitarra donde estaba un sujeto atravesado que lanzaba contar el suelo.

-…Tú.

El sujeto rugió como una bestia, Ichigo volvió a sacar su espada.

-¡Aaaah!

El cruzado atacó con todas sus fuerzas pero su espada no parecía ser nada contra este hombre que de un simple golpe le hizo bajar la guardia para luego atacar con su espada, Ichigo reaccionando velozmente bloqueó el ataque que vino pero no era capaz de aguantar del todo la acometida cayendo al suelo de rodillas lo que era fatal en ese combate. No podía bloquear sus ataques, eran inhumanos.

-Este tipo es… un monstruo –pensó Ichigo retrocediendo sintiéndose tenso al ver a un enemigo que no podái hacer frente.

Aquel hombre de color atacó de nuevo y él gritando lanzó un mandoble contra él chocando aceros con tal brutalidad que se lanzaron chispas; el fuego de las fogatas comenzaba a oscilar mostrando figuras fantasmales que se levantaban y los caballeros atacados empezaban a perder la compostura veindo como lso guerreros a quienes se supone habían matado eran ahora quienes acaban con ellos.

Otro golpe y el joven e pelo naranja salió volando por los aires cayendo al suelo brutalmente, ese hombre dominaba el combate sin problemas pero no iba a dejarse ganar así como así, pero aún toda su voluntad solo atinaba a bloquear lso ataques de la enorme cimitarra perdiendo el equilibrio al bloquear el último ataque sintiendo que sus brazos no aguantarían más empuñar su enrome espada.

"_¡Maldición! Es más fuerte de lo que pensé" _

La cimitarra atacó d enuevo en un ataque vertical de abajo para arriba, Ichigo lo bloqueó pero la fuerza fue tal que era despedido hacia atrás por el impacto cayendo al suelo, el guerrero de piel oscura de un salto intentó cortarlo, pero en un movimiento rápido logró esquivarlo. Usando todas sus fuerzas Ichigo se puso de pie y sujetando la espada con ambas manos lanzó un ataque desesperado coin su adversario y el ataque fue exitoso, la espada golpeó de lleno en un costado cortándolo de modo profundo, Ichigo no dudó y girando sobre sí mismo lanzó una estocada atravesando a aquel hombre con todas sus fuerzas en el vientre.

Habái vencido, lo habñái logrado. No, no lo hizo y antes de que pudiera hacer nada sintió como al armadura que llevaba era destrozada y no solo eso sus ojso vieron como la sangre, su propia sangre salió de su cuerpo.

-¡Ichigo! –escuchó gritar a Chad.

Debía ser una broma, el tipo seguía en pie aún con esas heridas y sus ojos brillaban de un rojo sangre vivo, esto era imposible.

Ichigo cayó al suelo con una enorme herida en el pecho, peor aún con esta no paraba de observar a su adversario que dejaba lejso todo rastro de humanidad notando en su boca colmillos como de un monstruo, Ichigo ya no podái moverse, la herida era grave pero si no hubiera tendiop puesta la armadura seguro lo hubeira dividido a la mitad.

El enorme líder de los Sarracenos lo observó con ira en esos ojos rojo brillante parecidos a los de un demonio dispuesto a rematarlo. ¿¡Qué era ese tipo!?

-¡Estamos condenados! –escuchó gritos.

Ichigo sentía un terrible dolor, no podía moverse.

-¡Capitán! –sus hombres al verlo caído iban en su ayuda.

Algunos de los hombres del cruzado se acercaron para prestarle ayuda pero a aquel hombre de dos golpes simples los partía a la mitad por la terrible fuerza sobre humana de ese sujeto. El joven de pelo naranja observaba sin habla lo que pasaba lleno de impotencia.

-¡M-Maldito!

Intentó ponerse de pie pero le era casi imposible, debido a la herida la armadura se sentía demasiado pesada, era incapaz de moverse. La espada de su enemigo se elevó y atacó, Ichigo aunque sabiendo que su espada no iba a servir se defendió sintiendo su inminente final. Peor eso no sucedió.

El golpe fatal no llegó en su lugar su vista borrosa pudo divisar un destello pasaba de repente de un lado para otro del cuello de aquel sujeto y la sangre comenzaba a brotar, el tipo se tambaleó mientras sus manos iban a la parte trasera de su cuello, Ichigo usando todas sus fuerzas se quedó de pie suejtando su espada con sus manso manchadas de su propia sangre.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

La espada emitió un silbido golepando justo en el cuello de aquel sujeto que no pudo evitar el ataque que desgarró los músculos de su cuello así como sus vertebras en un golpe limpio separando la cabeza de este de su cuello que cayó hacia atrás suejta por colgajos para sin más desintegrarse ante los ojos del cabllero dejando solo un esqueleto donde se veían colmillos en sus caninos hasta que no quedó nada.

-¿Q-Qué?

Tras su muerte los hombres que habían revivido caían muertos de nuevo y se volvían polvo.

-¿Lo logramos? –el soldado hacía caer su espada- ¡LO LOGRAMOS!

Tras el terror la algarabía, le júbilo pero no por mucho.

-¡Capitán!

Ichigo caía al piso gravemente herido desangrándose mientras sus hermanos de armas se acercaban a él y le gritaban que aguantara, pero él apenas y podía oírlos. Mientras perdía el conocimiento vio a lo lejos ajena a todo a una chica que parecía llevar una espada blanca en sus manos, una espada de diseño muy curioso y en cuya empuñadura se veía un largo listón blanco que hondeaba con el viento nocturno del desierto, uan joven de cabello negro corto y ojos violetas casi sobrenaturales, una figura que parecía desvanecerse como un espejismo que volteó para observarlo. Él guardó los ojos de la joven en su mente, unos ojos violetas que parecían ser fríos como el hielo.

_**000**_

Si esta era la muerte era muy extraña, se sentía cálido y la herida de su cuerpo no le dolía mucho. Entre esa sensación su vista comenzaba a aclararse, notando de pronto a alguien estaba cerca de él, una mujer, aunque no le podía ver el rostro claramente notó como esta le sonreía.

-¿Un ángel?

-No… solo una sierva de Dios

lA vista del cruzado se aclaró observando claramente a la joven, se sorprendió al verla no solo porque se trataba de una joven hermosa de ojos celestes y bellos, sino que era, era como él su piel era clara y aún con el velo podía ver su cabello del mismo color que de él solo que un poco más claro.

Ichigo se levantó aturdido y al hacerlo su herida se resintió

-No se levante por favor –dijo ella deteniéndolo-, la herida apenas y ha logrado sanar, no se esfuerce.

-Yo, ¿Dónde estoy? Mis hombres…

-En un convento –dijo la joven con una sonrisa intentando calmarlo-, La Rosa de la Piedad… yo, soy la hermana Orihime, Inoue Orihime

-Inoue… Orihime, yo me llamo Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo

-Kurosaki…kun

-¿Ah?

La joven volvió a sonreírle, tenía una hermosa sonrisa que le tranquilizaba.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado?

-Inconsciente –dijo una voz a su detrás, era un hombre-, una semana a lo mucho, llegó gravemente herido y lo trajimos aquí para curarle, por poco y creímos que iba a morir, joven guerrero de Dios.

-Señor arzobispo –dijo Orihime inclinando la cabeza.

-Lord Barragán llegó a su destino gracias a su ayuda, aunque no parece muy agradecido…

-…

El hombre con ropas de un sacerdote sonreía a la joven y luego miraba al recién despertado.

-Es un milagro que siga vivo –dijo Ichigo mirnadop las vendas de su pecho.

-No del todo… fueron los cuidados de la hermana Orihime que le salvaron, ella no se separó de su lado desde que llegó. Aunque muchos hubieran pensado que todo estaba perdido. Ella vio esperanza dodne otros ya hubeiran renunciado.

Inoue miró hacia otro lado sonrojada.

-Debería descansar joven –dijo el hombre de Dios-, yo rezaré por usted y que se cure lo más pronto posible… para que siga enviando paganos al infierno.

Sin decir más aquel hombre se fue, dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

-Gracias –dijo Ichigo a la joven.

-No diga nada -dijo Inoue mientras le tapaba con las sábanas-, deber guaradr fuerzas, mañana podremos hablar si lo desea.

-Claro…

Sin más volvió a quedarse dormido, la joven le observó y sonrió, su mano se acercó al rostro de este intentando tocarlo en uan caricia.

-Hermana Orihime -le llamó la madre superiora.

-Ah… Sí…

Ichigo mientras se entregaba al sueño pensó en quien le había salvado, ¿Fue real o solo un delirio? Estaba gravemente herido como para decir que era real, esa chica apenas era una niña y una niña no empuña una espada.

Intentando recordad sus pensamientos se perdieron en la oscuridad. Lejos de la escena entre la oscuridad alguien observaba desde la cima de un árbol, las monjas se retiraban a sus aposentos para descansar, pero aquel que vigilaba no iría a descansar.

-Sabes lo que acaba de pasar –hablaron a su detrás.

-Sí…

-Ya llegó la noticia de que Zomari del Clan Tzimisce ha sido asesinado, no creo que se queden con los brazos cruzados

-Lo sé…

La joven que observaba se puso de pie y como una sombra se alejó, no sin antes voltear a ver de nuevo a aquel muchacho.

Los días pasaban e Ichigo parecía mejorar cada día, sobre todo porque aquella hermana no se separaba de él viendo como mejoraba, era por eso que empezaron a conocerse mejor, volviéndose amigos.

-Kurosaki-kun –le hablaba esta.

-Ah… Inoue.

-No debería salir, no está lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo.

Ichigo se rascó al cabeza, tenía su espada apoyada en el hombro mientras pbservaba aqueñ lugar dodne estaba sentado en la hierba.

-Estar en cama me hace sentir como un inútil.

-Pero debe hacerlo, vuelve a la cama y le traeré la comida.

Ichigo miró hacia otro lado.

-Con mayor razón no quiero volver.

-¿Ah?

La verdad era que esa joven no era muy buena cocinando.

-Nada, nada… creo que sí, me voy a la cama

En cuanto se levantó sintió como sus piernas le fallaban, Inoue se apresuró a Ayudarlo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, gracias

La joven se sonrojó.

-Descuide, para eso estoy…

Inoue miró la espada que aquel joven seguía sujetando.

-Esa espada no se parece a ninguna que haya visto.

-¿Zangetsu?

-Zan… ¿qué?

-Es el nombre de mi espada –le explicó-, pertenecía a mi padre. Me dijo que cuando creciera… sería mía

Una risa amarga.

-Creo que es el único recuerdo que tengo de él.

-Lo siento.

-Descuida, ya fue hace mucho…

Inoue miró al piso.

-¿De dónde vienes Inoue? –le preguntó de repente para cambiar el tema-, no eres de este país, eres como yo.

-Vine aquí en un barco con mi hermano Sora hace mucho, no recuerdo nada de donde provengo.

-Lo mismo yo.

El sol era tibio, había varias flores en el jardín del convento y un enorme árbol que daba sombra, un lugar pacifico y bello.

-No fuimos bien recibidos –explico Inoue-, pero la iglesia del pueblo nos acogió a mí y a mi hermano, cuando este murió en las cruzadas pensé que… era mejor dedicarme a servir a Dios.

Ichigo no decía nada escuhcándole atentamente.

-Kurosaki-kun

-¿Si?

-Esto, ¿tiene a alguien, alguien especial?

-¿Qué?

Inoue de pronto lo soltó.

-No, nada, nada. Yo solo decía que…

-Agggghhhh

-Ah... Kurosaki-kun, lo siento…

La noche había llegado de nuevo, Ichigo estaba en cama pero no dormía mirando una carta que le entregara Chad de su escuadrón, decía que todo estaba bien y que esperaban su regreso, eso le alivió un poco. Aunque había intentado dormir su mente no pudo hacerlo ya que esta volvió a la batalla de aquella noche y aquel sujeto que era cortado por detrás por aquella joven y a quien en su sueño sin querer le había puesto alas de ángel ya que eso era lo único que podía pensar de ella, que era un ángel que bajó del cielo para ayudarle, solo eso.

Inoue no estaba en la silla donde sentarse para estar con él. Que tonto, una monja también tiene otras obligaciones aparte de cuidar de un cruzado herido.

Un grito.

Ichigo escuchó el grito y aunque su herida se resintió se puso de pie, sobre todo cuando reconoció el grito, era de Orihime.

Empuñó su espada y salió de la habitación para ver qué pasaba, encontrándose con una escena aterradora.

Ahí en el piso estaba una monja muerta mutilada y más de pasó unos seres asquerosos que la devoraban.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!

Ichigo no reconocía a esas bestias, por si reconocía esos ojos, esos ojos que había visto en los muertos que atacaron a su escuadrón

Esos ojos rojos inyectados de sangre de un demonio.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Capítulo 02**_

_**Ángel y Demonio**_


	2. Angel y Demonio

_**Capítulo 02**_

_**Ángel y Demonio**_

_**MOTAS: **__Este fic estuvo antes en el FF, de hecho fue el mejor que tuvimos en ese tiempo, las razones para re-subirlo con uno que otra corrección (o arruinándolo) no es por revivir viejas glorias, simplemente fue que hubo al menos 6 PM que nos pidieron que volviéramos a colocarlo así como la continuación de la misma la cual vendrá a su tiempo tras que en los siguientes meses recoloquemos los 30 Capítulos que era esto así como los Spin Off del mismo. Dejamos el fandom Bleach por motivos normales, que es que la obra en sí nos aburrió por estar de mal en peor. Los problemas de ortografía a pesar de intentar corregirlos se deben sobre todo a un teclado dañado, pero se debe ser más concienzudo en las correcciones gracias por el aviso. Este fic volvió por decisión de los lectores y trataremos de recolocar algunos más que están por ahí olvidados si es que lo desean. Eso es todo. _

_**Pato**__, antiguamente __**Patito Loco**__. _

_**000**_

Las paredes de fría piedra eran alumbradas por antorchas, varios guardias de gran tamaño y armadura destellante guardaban la entrada con sus rostros cubiertos por cascos que tapaban todo su rostro y les daba un aspecto imponente y amedrentador. No parecían incluso humanos, sino algo más.

Aquellos guardias resguardaban a varios hombres y mujeres que llevaban a cabo una reunión lejos de los ojos de los nobles que habitaban ese lugar, una reunión de suma importancia.

-¿Zomari? Vaya, vaya… eso es una buena noticia, nos estaba causando muchos problemas en la Tierra Santa.

-Aún así, la misión prioritaria era asesinar a Barragan, pero la intromisión de esta "joven" hizo que el plan fallara, no sabemos qué pudo haberles revelado a sus señores.

-Eso sucede cuando envías a una impura a hacer el trabajo.

Todos murmuraban entre ellos.

-Nos ocuparemos de Barragan después –dijo un hombre sentado en un trono y cubierto de sombras-, un mortal no es tan importante como un Tzimisce muerto… Caitiff, pienso pasar por alto tu falta de juicio esta vez, pero no creas que tendrás más clemencia de mi si cometes otro error.

-Si…

En el gran salón hecho de piedra pulida, lleno de elegancia y majestuosidad los caballeros murmuraban molestos por la decisión de este noble que era su líder, sus trajes y vestidos de finos materiales se movieron un poco mientras se hablaban los unos a los, justo delante del trono una joven estaba arrodillada, su corto cabello negro ocultaba su mirada que en ciertos aspectos mostraba su alivio de haber escapado de un castigo que incluso le daría la muerte definitiva.

-Gracias su majestad…

-No creas que lo hice por gusto, es por tu hallazgo.

-¿Disculpe su eminencia?

-Nos mostraste un buen prospecto…

Ella abrió sus ojos y aún sabiendo que su osadía de verle a los ojos sería castigada levantó su cabeza.

-Debe estar bromeando, es solo un…

-No entiendo que tanto interés por ese chico –le interrumpió otra voz- Señor, ¿Qué clase de interés hay en un chico al cual un monje loco profetizó que sería importante?

-Porque ese monje loco ha tenido visiones que se han cumplido, por eso.

Aquella joven a veces detestaba que hablaran como si ella solo fuera un mueble más en aquel recinto, pero no podía decir nada al respecto.

-Kuchiki Rukia…

-A-Ah… Sí –recuperó la compostura bajando de nuevo la mirada.

El hombre sentado en el trono le observó con asco, la joven prefirió no tentar a su suerte, no era tan idiota como para atreverse a mirarlo a la cara a cara de nuevo porque eso le costaría la vida o al menos la no vida que tenía.

-He decidido que a modo de castigo, cumplas una misión.

-Solo ordene…

-Rukia ya ha cumplido con su deber –gritó de repente una voz a su detrás.

Rukia volteó viendo que de entre ellos un sujeto pelirrojo se acercaba al trono y parecía molesto

-Deberías guardar silencio cachorro Brujah…

-Renji…

Este se detuvo en seco.

-Ella…

-Tú no eres nadie para exigir nada cachorro de Unohana, da gracias que estoy de buen humor por la caída de Zomari, caso contrario te empalaría en una estaca y te haría ver el sol para que seas un ejemplo a seguir de que hay que mantener la boca cerrada.

Renji le observó rabioso, pero no podía decir nada más, era cierto, lo único que buscaba era matarse.

-Además, quien debería dar su aprobación o desaprobación es el "hermano" de esta chica, ¿Qué dice Lord Byakuya?

Un hombre de porte imponente y mirada helada observó al señor en su trono; la joven que estaba rodillada susurró algo inaudible.

-Hermano…

-Rukia –se dirigió este a la joven- ¿puedes hacerlo?

Ella asintió, no tenía de otra.

-Eso es todo lo que debo saber –dijo Byakuya mirando al señor del trono-, mi hermana cumplirá sus mandatos, la casa Kuchiki así lo garantiza.

-Eso me gusta –se dirigió a ella-. Los Tzimisce han atacado pueblos muy frecuentemente, debes estar al tanto

Ella asintió.

-Aún no sabemos que desean, pero ya han tomado varios pueblos cerca de sus castillos y han usado a sus habitantes para crear esa carne de cañón llamada Szlatcha, pero sobre todo, han capturado a religiosos por alguna misteriosa razón.

-¿Religiosos?

-Últimamente han estado rondando uno de los conventos, donde se encuentra recuperándose nuestro querido amigo.

Rukia esperaba pacientemente lo que fuera que tenía que hacer.

-Tu misión Caitiff, es adentrarte a las minas de plata del pueblo donde ahora se encuentra nuestro joven cruzado, Noitra se ha establecido ahí por órdenes de alguien superior que desconocemos, pero debe saber algo con respecto a estos movimientos.

-¿¡Qué!? –Renji otra vez protestó-, eso es un suicidio… Noitra sabrá de inmediato que alguien de la sangre de Caín ha entrado a su territorio, lo que quiere es que…

-Te dije que cerraras la boca, Brujah insolente…

La mano de aquel hombre se levantaba.

-Así lo haré –dijo de repente Rukia llamando su atención para que no le hiciera nada a su amigo-, el sol no ha salido durante varias semanas y puedo caminar sin tanto problema en el día y no creo que puedan mantenerse despiertos a la luz del astro rey, así podré entrar.

-Rukia, ¿qué demonios?

-Renji –le habló la joven-, si me encomendaron esto, lo haré.

Con estas palabras los que estaban congregados en ese salón se quedaron en silencio.

-Bien, con esto acabamos, puedes retirarte de nuestra vista

Rukia hizo una reverencia y se alejó, siendo vigilada por aquel que llamara hermano, Byakuya también lo hizo antes de cerrar los ojos, como si fuera una leve muestra de pesar por no haberse negado.

Ella lanzó un respingo saliendo del lugar, al parecer su existencia se resumía en una cosa simple, misión suicida tras otra, a veces se preguntaba si habría un cambio, pero eso sería pedir demasiado, su condición hacía que eso fuera imposible, ya debería estar muerta pro ser lo que era, los Caitiff, los sin clan, los impuros eran lacra a ser eliminada, si no fuera por la intervención de su hermano eso hubiera ocurrido hace muchas lunas.

Aún así, ella no dejaba de ser una simple marioneta de esa panda de muertos vivientes que aún guardaban sus dejos de nobleza antaño desaparecida.

-Ah… así que sigues con nosotros… pequeña Kuchiki…

Ella se detuvo en seco al escuchar esa voz.

-Gin…

-Así que estamos con las confianzas de nuevo

Un hombre de cabello blanco y una sonrisa algo descarada se acercaba a ella, su rostro hacía recordar a un zorro o también como solía pensar la joven, a una serpiente.

-Discúlpeme, Lord Gin

-Creí que a estas alturas deberías haber sido enterrada viva –dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa-, Barragán era un objetivo muy importante y tú por un humano lo dejas ir…

-Me asignaron otra misión -dijo ella tratando de ignorarlo-, peor ya debe saberlo, estaba en esa reunión.

-Si, aunque es un verdadero incordio, ¿sabes? Tengo mis asuntos, aunque esos capadocios no son mi gusto –emitió una leve risa-, menudo clan que son…

Sin más se alejó.

-Que te vaya bien en tu misión pequeña –dijo saludándole con la mano-, ya que si fallas recuerda…

Gin normalmente parecía tener los ojos entrecerrados algo que no le era comprensible, pero cuando los abría, nadie podía negar que su aspecto resultara aterrorizante, Rukia sintió ese temor, aunque trataba de disimularlo.

-No siempre tu hermanito estará ahí para salvarte de la ira del príncipe, ni la de nosotros.

Rukia abrió los ojos mientras este con una sonrisa asquerosa se alejaba.

-Nos vemos… pequeña…

_**000**_

Eran criaturas deformes, terriblemente deformes y asquerosas, ¿cómo habían entrado al convento? Eso no importaba, lo único claro era que eran peligrosos.

-¿Qué son?

No tardó en escuchar gritos provenientes de afuera del convento, gritos de desesperación que retumbaban en las calles.

Uno de ellos atacó mientras el muchacho estaba confundido por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero recobrándose levantó su espada y de un corte lo mandó por los aires con las piernas cercenadas, Inoue sujetaba a una de sus hermanas de hábitos para que aquella criatura no le alcanzara. Otra criatura le atacó y ella cerró sus ojos; la sangre salpicaba en su rostro, delante de ella estaba aquel joven.

-¿Pueden moverse? –les preguntó.

-Sí… creo. Gracias Kurosaki-kun.

Las puertas temblaban

-Debemos salir de aquí

-¡Orihime! Por aquí

La chica escuchó su nombre encontrando a la madre superiora junto con otras tres monjas llamándole, el caballero escuchó un estruendo viendo la puerta salir por los aires y de esta entrar a una enorme bestia que ingresaba, una bestia deforme sin ojos y que parecía estar hecha de varios cadáveres distintos, en su brazo izquierdo o lo que se pudiera llamar eso tenía un hueso afilado ya ensangrentado de sus víctimas.

-¡Cuidado!

Ichigo retrocedió evitando el ataque del demonio y usando su espada cortó la carne de la bestia, peor su piel era tan dura que apenas y la espada de este pudo hundirse un poco, esta levantó su brazo con ese hueso afilado y le atacó, Ichigo se defendió con su espada retrocediendo pro la fuerza del impacto, Sintió como las herida de su pecho se abría, la joven monja notó esto.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!

Ichigo usando todas sus fuerzas evitó caer en el suelo evitando así el otro ataque de esa cosa, Ichigo tomó impulso atacando con su espada, esta vez el golpe fue lo suficientemente potente como para rebanar una de sus extremidades, más eso no impidió que la bestia siguiera moviéndose.

-¿¡Qué!?

Mientras tanto Orihime con las otras monjas se reunían.

-Orihime…

-Madre… superiora

Inoue observaba como Ichigo se hacía frente a esa enorme cosa y trato de acercarse.

-No lo hagas niña…

-Pero, pero…

Un manotazo de esa bestia que hizo retroceder a Ichigo, esa cosa era muy fuerte.

-Tch, ¡rayos!

No parecía nervioso, estaba al parecer frustrado porque sus golpes no funcionaran, ¿qué rayos era esa cosa? Pensando eso no vio a esa cosa acercarse. Las vendas empezaban a ensangrentarse.

-¡Voy a mandarte aquí mismo al infierno!

La criatura rugió y se acercó velozmente, Ichigo evitó el golpe y usando todas sus fuerzas le propinaba un golpe con su hombro que hizo a esta retroceder y sin más usando su espada atravesaba su vientre gritando de rabia, justo al hacer esto Ichigo empezó a levantar su espada aún teniéndola clavada en aquella criatura, sus esfuerzos eran tales que las venas de sus músculos resaltaban.

-¡Grroaaaarrr!

La espada salió del cuerpo de la criatura como castigo divino dividiéndola en dos manchando todo el lugar con abundante sangre manchando el santo recinto de aquellas mujeres y mientras mascullaba algo la criatura retrocedía para volverse de repente cenizas.

Las mujeres estaban sorprendidas, sobre todo Inoue.

-Kurosaki-kun…

Peor el joven tras hacer ese esfuerzo se desplomó en el piso.

-¡KUROSAKI-KUN!

_**000**_

Debía estar soñando recordaba la herida y el dolor que le ocasionara aquel hombre y también volvía a recordar a aquella chica, a aquel ángel que apareció de repente y le salvara, sus ojos, esos ojos violetas tan fríos, después de eso no recordaba mucho solo fragmentos de voces y todas decían lo mismo, que él no pasaría la noche.

Sentía fiebre, el dolor era insoportable, apenas y sabía que estaba consciente o no ¿cómo es que estaba vivo? Recordó la voz de Inoue que decía que ocurriría un milagro y ella no dejaría que la muerte se lo llevara, pero en sus delirios sentía claramente que la vida se le escapaba hasta que una noche, tal vez fue una ilusión o tal vez delirio, pero recordaba haber sentido una mano suave pero fría como el hielo en su frente lo que alivió un poco su fiebre, sus ojos se entreabrieron un poco viendo borrosamente a la joven que le salvara la vida, ahí estaba de nuevo.

Sin más la joven usando su espada se cortó la mano izquierda, ¿Por qué hacía eso? Su suave piel se manchaba de abundante sangre y se acercó a él acercando su mano herida justo a sus labios. Algo tibio entró por su garganta; en eso los ojos de aquella joven cambiaron a los de un demonio.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!

El muchacho despertó, la noche no había pasado o tal vez nuevamente estuvo inconsciente un tiempo.

-Yo… que…

-Me preocupaste… -dijo ella con rostro pálido de miedo

-¿Qué pasó?

-Algo que tal vez se te escapa del razonamiento –dijo un anciano entrando, era el arzobispo-, pero, debes saberlo…

Orihime se apresuraba a cambiar las vendas, ya no sangraba, pero la herida seguía algo abierta.

-Ayayay… cuidado…

-Lo siento…

El arzobispo les observaba y mostrando una leve mueca le explicó lo que pasaba.

-¿Desapariciones?

-Si… Todo el pueblo lo ha sufrido y es más que seguro las demás ciudades, cada día en la noche los demonios salen y se llevan a las personas para cosas que no sé que pueden ser, pero deben ser aberrantes.

Ichigo escuchaba cada detalle.

-Ya desaparecieron 2 de mis hermanas–dijo Inoue con voz baja-, pero nunca esas criaturas se adentraron tanto en la ciudad, esta vez fue como si algo les llamara.

Ichigo notó la preocupación de la joven, también su miedo.

-Incluso los días incluso se vuelven cada vez más oscuros –ella siguió-, el sol rara vez aparece en el cielo.

-¿Vienen del bosque?

-Sí, de las minas de plata que una vez sustentaron nuestra vida, ahora ellos ahí tienen su guarida infernal, mataron a todos los que trabajaban allí y desde ese instante, la pesadilla de cada noche asola este pueblo.

Una pausa incómoda.

-¿Cómo llego a esta? –preguntó Ichigo mientras cerraba los ojos sorprendiendo a los dos presentes-, ¿qué? Si todo proviene de una mina, hay que ir y aniquilar lo que fuera que estuviera dentro.

-¡No seas insensato jovencito! –dijo el arzobispo sorprendido por la desfachatez con que dijo esto-, ya se ha enviado caballeros como tú, incluso más bravos y ninguno ha sobrevivido, nadie sale vivo de esa mina y ahora el terror es tan grande que incluso el mismo rey no puede ayudarnos, los demonios no solo acechan en la mina, el bosque aún a la luz del día es peligroso.

Inoue había terminado de vendar la herida, observando la mano derecha de Ichigo y luego a este

-Kurosaki-kun…

-Voy yo…

Sin decir más se levantó y sujetando su espada fue a buscar sus ropas.

-No, no puedes, tu herida aún está abierta –dijo Inoue preocupada

El arzobispo le miraba sorprendido, Ichigo miró por la ventana de aquella habitación, donde personas caminaban todas temerosas.

-No podemos arriesgarnos a que de ataquen de nuevo y usted lo sabe, esa cosa que enfrenté… era algo que nunca vi y no pienso ver más en este lugar.

Un suspiro por parte del hombre de Dios.

-Eso es cierto joven -dijo el anciano servidor de la iglesia

-espere, señor, él…

Ichigo miró a la joven que estaba a su lado y le sonrió.

-Mi cuerpo está lo suficientemente bien como para encargarme de esto.

-Veo que estás decidido muchacho –dijo el arzobispo-, entonces no pierdas tiempo y libra a este pueblo de la mano de Satanás, yo rezaré por tu victoria.

Eso no aliviaba la preocupación de la joven.

_**000**_

El día había llegado, pero el cielo estaba nublado y oscuro como si algo funesto hubiera ocurrido, Ichigo mientras avanzaba vistiendo de nuevo su armadura de caballero observaba los miles de personas que lloraban la desaparición de sus seres queridos, ¿qué clase de bestias eran la que estaban en las mina? Si había más como esa, el temor de estos pobres aldeanos era fundado.

Se acercó a las puertas del pueblo, unas enormes puertas de madera que servían para que no ingresaran intrusos y para proteger aunque sea de modo débil a aquellos habitantes.

-El arzobispo me dio órdenes para dejarlo salir –dijo el guardia de esta-, tenga suerte caballero de Dios.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!

El joven volteó.

-¿Inoue?

La joven monja se acercó a toda prisa.

-Ten cuidado –le pidió.

-Lo tendré…

La joven bajó la mirada para luego entregarle algo en su mano que al verlo el joven caballero la miró confundido.

-¿Y esto?

-Mi hermano me los regaló –dijo Inoue, eran unos curiosos adornos para el cabello-, desde que los tengo, me han traído buena fortuna y paz, quiero que las lleves contigo ahora que te aventuras en algo tan peligroso.

Ichigo miró para otro lado.

-No puedo aceptarlos si son tan importantes para ti…

-Por favor -le suplicó al joven

Ichigo le observó en verdad parecía preocupada, lanzó un suspiro y cerró su puño, a la joven sus ojos se le iluminaron.

-No los puedo aceptar –dijo con tono frío que hizo que la joven bajara la mirada-, cuando termine esto te los devolveré… ¿bien?

La chica asintió alegre al oírle, ambos siendo observados con ojos extraños por parte del guardia de la muralla.

El joven atravesó las puertas, Inoue veía como se alejaba y se persignaba.

-Por favor Dios… cuídalo…

_**000**_

Si este era el día, seguramente ese lugar no había visto la luz por mucho tiempo, el cielo estaba técnicamente oscuro y gris, por donde se aventuraba el follaje era algo espeso pero los rastros de los pasos de los hombres y viejas carretas estaban por todos lados, así también manchas de sangre.

-Está seca…

Caminó lentamente sintiéndose observado, colocando su mano en la empuñadura de su arma para lo que fuera que viniera.

Un movimiento entre los árboles y una flecha pasó volando muy cerca de él, Ichigo reaccionando colocó su espada bloqueando la misma, del bosque alguien apareció con daga en mano, él con rapidez evitó el ataque para impactar el pecho de su enemigo con el lado sin filo de su espada lo que tumbó al sujeto al piso, teniéndolo a su merced levantó su espada para usarla cuando otra flecha llegó silbando cerca de su oído.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera usted jovencito. Si lo hace, terminaría como tiro al blanco.

No tardó en darse cuenta que estaba rodeado de personas con ballestas.

-¿Quiénes osan meterse en mi camino y que quieren? –preguntó rudamente.

-Vaya, vaya. Eres valiente, valiente o insensato…

La voz provenía de una mujer que aparecía de entre los árboles, era de piel oscura y su cabello largo de un color violeta más o menos, un color que aquel chico no había visto antes, por sus ropas dedujo de inmediato que se trataba de una gitana.

-¿Qué quiere? –le preguntó de nuevo.

-Aquella monja me dijo que eras algo imprudente, pero no tanto –dijo la mujer

-¿Monja? ¿Habla de Inoue?

Ichigo bajó su espada, la mujer sonreía de modo extraño.

-Ven con nosotros…

Él parecía receloso.

-Tranquilo, no te harán anda, si yo no lo ordeno.

No tenía otra más que aceptar.

El campamento Gitano donde ingresara estaba algo deshecho y varios de aquellos hombres llevaban uno que otro cadáver para enterrarlo lejos del mismo.

-Como verás aquí también atacaron esas criaturas –dijo la mujer de piel oscura-, aunque nos salvamos muchos otros no tuvieron la misma suerte.

-¿Ustedes también?

-Me llamo Yoruichi –dijo la mujer-, y eso es todo lo que debes saber por ahora y si tu duda es como conocemos a aquella monja es simple, ella vino a nosotros ayer en la noche.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido salir con esas criaturas rondando? No podía comprender.

-¿Inoue le pidió que me disuadiera de volver? –preguntó algo desafiante

-Es obvio por tu mirada que aunque te digamos que te enfrentarías al mismo Lucifer irías –dijo con un tono algo burlesco-. No, solo nos pidió que te detuviéramos el tiempo necesario hasta que llegue la noche.

-¿¡QUE!?

-Soi Fon

Yoruichi sin más hizo una señal y una joven aparecida de la nada derribaba a Ichigo y lo sometía como si nada.

-Suéltenme… les digo que me suelten.

-Hay varias criaturas en ese lugar, ir ahora que están ocultos por el día, atacar su cueva ahora mismo, con todos dentro es suicidio. Sin embargo cuando llegue la noche irán en busca de comida y personas para convertirlas en sus iguales, por tanto la mina estará desprotegida lo suficiente como para que puedas entrar, ¿me comprendes muchacho?

-¡Pero si hago eso muchos inocentes se morirán! –dijo el chico tratando de moverse.

La muchacha que le detenía colocó un puñal en su cuello

-No hagas movimientos bruscos o te cortaré el cuello.

-Sí, inocentes pueden morir, como siempre… ¿cuántas vidas inocentes tomaste en Jerusalén muchacho?

-Ellos no eran inocentes, ¡Eran paganos! ¡Cómo ustedes!

Esas palabras no le gustaron a Yoruichi, pero prefirió no hacer caso y seguir hablando.

-En fin, si mueres no habrá salvación, será que te quedes tranquilo jovencito, esa impetuosidad no es buena para tu salud.

-Maldita, Ugh…

-Te lo dije…

La herida volvía a abrirse

El día parecía no cambiar, Ichigo estaba con esos sujetos mientras revisaban su herida, por moverse de modo tan brusco, lo tenían atado para que no hiciera estupideces, mientras estaba así Yoruichi apareció de nuevo con una sonrisa.

-Bien, el sol se pondrá dentro de poco. ¿Ya estás más calmado?

-Déjenme

Yoruichi se acercó a él y de una patada lo tumbaba en el suelo.

-¡Goah!

-Para haberte cara a cara con vampiros, eres muy imprudente.

-¿Vampiros? –Ichigo no comprendía

-Sí, los Bebedores de sangre, los no-muertos, los caminantes de la noche y todos esos denominativos que se te pueden ocurrir, esos son los seres que están asolando el pueblo y los alrededores, hay varios de ellos, la joven monja me pidió que te lo dijera; parecía muy preocupada por ti…

-Me llamo Ichigo… Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Vaya, otro que viene de tierras distantes, ya se me hacía por tu aspecto.

Sin más continuó

-Vampiro, sirvientes del demonio.

-Algo así, aunque no creo que les guste que digas eso –Yoruichi parecía intrigada-, ¿cómo pudiste vencer al que te dejó así?

-¿Qué?

-Las noticias vuelan muchacho, me dijeron que enfrentaste en combate singular a uno de ellos y saliste victorioso, aunque al borde de la muerte, ¿cómo fue que pudiste vencerlo?

En verdad la gitana estaba intrigada.

-No lo hice solo –fue la respuesta.

-¿Cómo?

Ichigo recordaba lo que sucediera aquella vez, justo antes de caer inconsciente viendo la imagen de aquella chica.

-No podría explicarlo pero…

-¿Ah?

-Solo sé que, alguien me salvó

Yoruichi levantó una ceja para sentarse luego cerca del muchacho a quien liberaba…

-Enfrentarse a un vampiro es una proeza que muchos no han logrado. ¿Me dices que te salvó alguien? Por más hábil uno no podría hacerle daño a uno de ellos así como así.

-Yo sé lo que vi. Pero si lo que dices es cierto entonces fue un ángel quien me ayudó, eso es lo único que podría hacer que se comprenda lo que pasó.

-ángel –Yoruichi empezó a pensar

-No me importa si son Vampiros, sean lo que sean pienso acabarlos, para eso tengo mi espada.

-Una espada no sirve –dijo Yoruichi-, a menos que separes su cabeza del cuerpo o le provoques un daño lo suficientemente grave como para sumirlo en letargo, son seres realmente poderosos, enfrentarse a uno solo es de por sí peligroso y esta vez tu objetivo no está solo, lo que ataca el pueblo, a mi gente le acompaña, restos de gente que aquel ser atrapó y con ritos que se nos escapan de la comprensión han dado forma a bestias sin mente y en esa mina a cientos, miles de ellas.

Ichigo escuchaba atentamente.

-Es por eso que es mejor esperar a la noche… Soi Fon te ayudará para infiltrarte sin problemas y sin que te vean, desde ahí todo dependerá de ti

-¿Por qué quiere ayudarme?

-En enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo. Esas bestias ya se han llevado a varios de los míos y aquella monja que me pidió ayuda nos han dado su mano, nos ha entregado comida y agua cuando más lo necesitábamos, estas épocas son crueles y muchos nos creen sirvientes del Diablo, ella sabe que no somos así.

Yoruichi miraba la herida que tenía Ichigo, la herida técnicamente debió haberlo matado, había gato encerrado en esto.

_**000**_

La noche había llegado e Ichigo avanzaba junto con aquella chica.

-Te lo encomiendo Soi Fon.

-Descuide, mi señora Yoruichi.

-Y dale con eso, ¿no puedes decir mi nombre sin adornos?

-Yo… no…

La mujer sonrió a la chica.

-Cuídate

Ichigo colocaba su espada en su espalda sobresaliendo de su capa

-Gracias por los consejos –dijo Ichigo-, adiós…

-¿Sabías que tu nombre significa Ángel Guardián?

-¿Ah?

-He estudiado la escritura de tus tierras, es extraña, peor con práctica puedes dominarla y tu nombre significa eso. Aunque escrito de otro modo también significa fresa pero eso es aparte.

Ichigo prefirió no decir nada.

-Te confianza y fe muchacho, tal vez el mismo ángel que te salvó venga…

Ichigo no dijo nada ante estas palabras, Soi Fon le hizo la señal para que le siguiera mientras las luces del campamento Gitano se perdían.

-Ángel, ¿no?

La noche se hacía más oscura y de entre ellas Yoruichi notó como una sombra avanzaba rápidamente entre los árboles

-Señora Yoruichi –dijo uno de ellos que se había fijado detenidamente en Ichigo, sobre todo en la herida

-Sí, esa herida era fatal, nadie hubiera sobrevivido –dijo la mujer-. Prepárense, es obvio que esta noche será agitada

-SÍ

Las antorchas se encendieron y el campamento se puso ajetreado, Yoruichi miraba el sendero donde Soi Fon y aquel chico se perdieran.

-Pobre muchacho… lo que le salvó… no creo que haya sido un ángel

Lejos de esto Rukia avanzaba, el día le dio cobijo para adentrarse en los bosques sin ser detectada, estaba concentrada en su labor pero se quedó paralizada cuando vio a aquel muchacho moviéndose entre el bosque y parecía ir justo en su misma dirección.

-¿Pero qué hace? Su herida no ha cerrado aún…

Rukia no comprendía lo que pasaba con ese chico, pero no tenía tiempo para averiguarlo, notó claramente como no muy lejos en la mina abandonada varios seres deformes y asquerosos avanzaban en una dirección definida, la noche había llegado y con ella las criaturas diabólicas. El tiempo era apremiante.

Ichigo volteó por un breve instante hacia la copa de un árbol, sintiéndose observado, recordó las palabras de Yoruichi por alguna razón.

-Tal vez el mismo ángel que te salvó venga.

Por alguna razón, estaba deseoso de que así fuera.

_**Siguiente Episodio**_

_**Las Entrañas de la Bestia**_

_CAMBIOS EN LA HISTORIA:_

_-Se intentara arreglar errores de ortografía._

_-Se harán 2 capítulos específicos para introducir decentemente a los miembros de Los 13 así como a Lithia y a Yume._

_-Los Capítulos de Byakuya y Hisana serán explicados todos en el SpinOff Winter's Knight._

_-Se creará el Spin Off de Rukia y Kaien._

_-El Desarrollo de la segunda parte._

_-Habrá dos capítulos dedicados a Ishida y Nemu._

_Eso es todo, a los que pidieron el retorno del fic. Nos alegra que siguieran recordándolo. Cabe decir que ya no seguimos Bleach desde hace un tiempo por su completa incoherencia y la superficialidad de la trama actual. Eso es todo._

_BBbadGuy_

_**PD:**__ ¿Qué otra historia basada en un juego de Rol o de video les gustaría ver?_

_-WarHammer 40K_

_-Dead Space_

_-Reinos de Amalur_

_-Shin Megami Tensei Nocturne_


	3. Las Entrañas de la Bestia

_**Capítulo 03**_

_**Las Entrañas de la Bestia**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Vampiro La Mascarada es un juego de rol de White Wolf, Bleach es un manga propiedad del pseudo Mangaka Kubo Tite, todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores y dueños._

_Debido a la naturaleza del Fiction aquí escrito para los conocedores del juego Masquerade se les avisa que se tomaran muchas libertades en narración, explicación y habilidades._

_**-1-**_

_**Espada Negra y Espada Blanca**_

_Y habrá una alma Maligna y esa alma devorará otras almas  
Y así será su heredera.  
Esta alma no residirá en un ángel, sino en un hombre  
Y este será un guerrero._

En el pueblo las personas corrían buscando refugio, el terror pronto se desataría en las calles y ellos no podían hacer nada para evitarlo, solo suplicar que no fueran las siguientes víctimas, así mismo el convento que estaba al lado de la iglesia del pueblo estaba en caos ayudando a cuantos podían ayudar a buscar un escondite, algún refugio lejos de aquellos seres que venían.

Sin embargo lejos de esto en la iglesia aún había alguien, una joven monja estaba de rodillas frente a un crucifijo de plata regalo de hace mucho para aquel templo por parte del mismo Papa, se escuchaban levemente sus ruegos, ruegos desesperados de una joven a alguien que pudiera no oírle o tal vez sí.

-Por favor Dios, cuídalo… debes cuidarlo, por favor.

Sus hermanas le llamaban para que buscara refugio más ella no hacía caso, si su fe servía de algo, si ayudaba a ese caballero cruzado seguiría rezando, lo haría hasta quedarse sin voz.

-Por favor, cuida a Kurosaki-kun

_**000**_

Se escuchaban los aullidos de aquellas cosas muy cerca de ellos, pero por más que lo deseara Ichigo, no podía moverse para evitar que se acercaran al pueblo, lo más importante era acabar con la fuente de ese mal.

-Es aquí –dijo la mujer que le acompañaba-, desde este lugar todo depende de ti… si logras acabar con el que crea a esas bestias, las otras no serán problema

-Bien…

La noche era alumbrada por una luna que rebeldemente salía entre las nubes

-Usted debería… ¿ah?

Antes de que dijera nada Soi Fon ya había desaparecido, Ichigo se rasco un momento la cabeza para después introducirse dentro de la mina siendo observado por aquella chica que le salvara la vida, quien en esos instantes no parecía comprender bien los motivos que hacían que ese imprudente estuviera en ese sitio arriesgándose, ¿Era estúpido? ¿Era valiente? Tal vez una mezcla de ambos y esas mezclas son peligrosas.

"_No sé si será un suicida –pensaba-, o solo un idiota que se introduce en un lugar peligrosos sin saber a lo que se va a enfrentar"_

Por un momento tuvo deseos de acercarse a él y detenerlo, noquearlo y llevarlo de nuevo al campamento de aquellos gitanos para seguir con su misión pero no podía hacerlo; cumplir con la misión era lo primordial y en eso no podía perder tiempo, todo el tiempo estaba regulado y contado, ya fue suficiente con el error de la otra vez al no haber matado a Barragan y más aún meterse en el combate contra Zomari. Si cometía un error más ella estaría condenada y por el momento no podía permitirse desaparecer de ese mundo, no aún.

Además, su hermano confiaba en ella en esta misión, debía cumplirla al pie de la letra y por sobre todo, aquel tonto se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo por su cuenta, nadie le obligaba y punto.

Aunque, tal vez su intromisión pudiera servirle también, sabía que lo que pensaba no era nada justo pero si en verdad aquel muchacho deseaba hacer algún bien aparte de ser pasto para gusanos lo usaría. Eso sí, evitaría de algún modo que ese tonto no hiciera alguna locura mientras ella buscaba lo que le encomendaron.

Sacudió su cabeza, no podía meter a ningún inocente en peligro con lo que debía hacer, pero… lanzó uan maldición.

"_Si intenta alguna idiotez lo persuadiré para que retroceda, sí, eso haré…"_

Tras reflexionar esto desapareció entre las sombras para seguir con lo que debía hacer.

_**000**_

Los guardias no tardaron en ser eliminados, solo dos mequetrefes que rondaban como autómatas, no fue un gran reto a pesar de su repugnante aspecto.

Las Minas estaban siendo alumbradas por una luz pálida y mortecina que no podía definir si se trataba de luz o alguna extraña alma que vagaba dentro de las antorchas colgadas en varios pilares, pilares que era obvio que los mineros que alguna vez trabajaron en ese lugar no hicieron. Estos parecían haber sido elaborados con paciencia y para una estadía larga, pilares con adornos y relieves en algunos lados, toscos pero al fin y al cabo relieves de seres que aquel caballero no podía definir, animales, bestias, demonios o humanos, no sabía, Ichigo sujetó a Zangetsu y comenzó a caminar de modo sigiloso para evitar que se delatara su presencia, si tenía una buena intuición el enemigo al que debía eliminar debía estar en los pisos inferiores de la mina, quien fuera no importaba, él tenía su espada y el apoyo divino para vencer.

En su marcha no paraba de encontrándose con varias de esas criaturas que parecían patrullar en algunos lugares alrededor de cadáveres de caballos y hombres al igual que los de la entrada, de modo tosco y repetitivo.

Eran seres primitivos eso era obvio, pero también peligrosos.

-¿Qué clase de bestia crea estos engendros? –preguntó Ichigo en un murmullo mientras les observaba detenidamente

Se alejó de los guardias aunque con su espada en manos por si sucedía algún contratiempo, en su camino se topó con un cadáver de alguien que había muerto recientemente, su cuerpo estaba pálido casi blanco y su mirada expresaba terror

-Le sacaron toda la sangre –dijo Ichigo revisando el cuerpo-, le drenaron toda la sangre de una simple herida en el cuello… ¿qué clase de bestias son?

Un sonido extraño que le hizo ponerse alerta, se ocultó detrás de una rocas que estaban ahí para notar como uno de esos seres arrastraba el cuerpo de alguien para luego tirarlo al suelo y comenzar a beber su sangre, el sujeto aún parecía estar vivo, a este vino otros dos que se acercaron para compartir a la víctima, seres drenando la sangre de un desgraciado.

-maldito…

Al diablo con no ser visto, debía ayudar a ese tipo

-Shhh…

-¿Ah? –sintió como una mano le sujetaba su hombre deteniéndolo

-Ya es tarde para él…

Ichigo volteó sorprendido al escuchar la voz de una joven a su detrás.

-Tú…

Los gritos de aquel hombre resonaron en todo el lugar mientras la joven le detenía, era fuerte a pesar de ser tan joven y pequeña, Ichigo estaba sorprendido.

-Si atacas a uno de ellos de modo imprudente darás la alarma –dijo la joven con voz seria mirando lo que sucedía sin expresión.

-T-tú…

-Andando…

-¿Qué? Debo ayudarle, debo hacerlo.

-Ya está muerto y más morirán si no cumples tu deber.

Ichigo no tuvo otro remedio que calmarse, cuando lo hizo la joven le soltó y empezó a caminar.

-O-oye…

La joven que le había detenido camino como si aquel chico no importara y de hecho no era importante, la misión indicaba que no debía hacerse notar por nadie y ese muchacho era todo lo contrario a una misión sigilosa, ya que si este provocaba un escándalo ella también se vería perjudicada.

-Oye, te estoy hablando.

El chico le llamaba pero esta no le hacía caso, solo hizo una señal de que no hablara fuertemente y siguió avanzando, Ichigo se quedó observándola de modo extraño, era ella, estaba seguro.

La joven que le había salvado estaba ahí, ¿acaso lo que dijera Yoruichi fue real? Los gitanos suelen ver el futuro dicen muchos, pero muchas veces solo es una trampa de ellos, pero esta vez; era igual como la recordaba, sobre todo sus ojos, esos ojos violetas que parecían ser tan fríos como el mismo hielo y esa espada blanca de diseño de un solo filo, donde el listón hondeaba misteriosamente aunque no hubieran corrientes de aire.

La joven vestía técnicamente igual a él, ropas negras solo que la cruz cruzada era reemplazada por una figura parecida a la de una estrella plateada rasgada, no llevaba más armadura que la de las hombreras y estas no parecían ser muy resistentes, sus piernas estaban cubiertas por botas de cuero y usaba una malla oscura que cubría sus piernas, guantes de cuero con nudillos de acero y por último en su cuello llevaba una bufanda que parecía ser de seda fina.

Su ángel, su salvadora estaba allí.

-Oye…

-Regresa –le dijo sin miramientos.

-¿Ah?

-Aquí hay fuerzas de difícilmente comprenderías –dijo la joven con voz seria-, un simple niño no es capaz de afrontarlo.

-¿NIÑO?

Será quien el salvara pero nadie le dice niño…

-Mira quién habla, si tú también eres una niña…

Rukia volteó.

-¿Qué?

-Eres una niña, una mocosa.

Se supone que debía mantenerse calmada pero de pronto sentía como comenzaba a perder los estribos y no sbaái bien los motivos.

-Mira, tarado -dijo en voz baja- o callas esa bocota tuya o te la callo yo. Además este no es un lugar adecuado.

-Tú empezaste… enana

El sonido de unas piedras cayendo por poco hicieron que su pelea se terminara, las criaturas levantaron la cabeza para escuchar mejor, al pasar esto Rukia recogió a Ichigo de su capa y se ocultaron entre unas rocas

-Oye… con cuidado…

-Por poco y nos detectan –dijo ella

La mirada estaba fija entre un muro de piedra, como si pudiera ver detrás de esta.

-Siguen con su patrullaje… eso es suerte.

Rukia sin prestarle atención siguió su camino, Ichigo sintiéndose ignorado comenzó a seguirle

-Regresa…

-No eres nadie para ordenarme…

-Como quieras, pero si te matan no me incumbe. A mí no me agrada salvar idiotas dos veces.

_**000**_

(Campamento Gitano)

Con la noche se desataba el infierno, la luz de la luna rebelde lo reflejaba.

-¡Tengan cuidado!

Aquella mujer de piel morena ayudaba en todo lo que podía mientras esas criaturas asaltaban su campamento, sus hermanos peleaban con bravura ante la inminente muerte, pero enfrentarse contra una criatura que era casi indestructible era una gran proeza, los gritos de sus compañeros se escuchaban a veces, mientras sus ojos se posaban en uno de ellos que era arrastrado entre el caos y otros simplemente eran asesinados.

-Mierda…

Sujetó una antorcha y con ella ahuyentó a dos de ellos para luego usar una espada y cortarles la cabeza.

Entre el caos alguien se acercaba.

-Yoruichi-sama.

-Soi Fon ¿Qué sucedió?

La joven que regresaba se colocó espalda a espalda con Yoruichi esperando el ataque enemigo.

-Está dentro, como dijo las defensas eran bajas

-Bien, ahora, todo depende de él

Las criaturas seguían llegando.

-Si Dios quiere, esta noche acaba todo… para bien o para mal…

_(De nuevo en las minas)_

El silencio indicaba que estaban solos, los pisos inferiores estaban vacíos debido a que sus "habitantes" estaban ahora en el pueblo y los alrededores matando y raptando gente, solo el piso superior estaba vigilado, si era así debía haber algo importante en ese lugar.

-¿Por qué me sigues? –le preguntó la joven a Ichigo al notar que este seguía a su detrás

-¿Quién eres?

-Eso no tiene importancia.

-Claro que la tiene, quiero saber el nombre de quien me salvó la vida.

Ella miró al cielo para luego lanzar un suspiro.

-Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia… ¿contento?

-Rukia…

-Para ti Kuchiki y ahora eso no me importa, ahora mantente quieto aquí –le indicó con voz algo altanera-, si avanzamos de este punto ya no podemos regresar.

-Yo no pienso irme de aquí… tengo algo que cumplir.

Rukia lanzó un respingo.

-Ya te lo dije, haz lo que quieras.

Tras decir esto comenzó a correr a lo que Ichigo comenzó a seguirle

-Oye, vas a necesitar ayuda

-No necesito ayuda y deja de seguirme que pones en peligro mi misión.

-¿Misión?

Ichigo corría con todas sus fuerzas y la joven se sorprendía de que pudiera seguirle el paso, tenía que deshacerse de él ya.

-¡Espera, te digo que esperes!

-Sssshhhhh

Rukia se detuvo de pronto al escuchar algo, Ichigo no sabía que le pasaba pero la joven empezaba a mirar por todos lados, sonidos raros como chillidos y piedra siendo removida, algo no iba bien, colocó su mano en la empuñadura de su espada a lo que Ichigo se acercó a ella e hizo lo mismo con la de él.

-Tch

El sonido de algo acercándose, esta vez Ichigo volteó al escucharlo, sus ojos no tardaron en encontrándose con lo que al principio creyó que se trataba de un perro salvaje que se había metido dentro, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al notar que esa enorme criatura no era un perro, era una rata.

-¿¡Qué!?

-¡En guardia!

Junto a este vinieron más, los roedores eran del tamaño de un perro y sus ojos al igual que de esas criaturas estaban brillando con un rojo vivo, al notar la presencia de los dos jóvenes por el olfato se lanzaron contra ellos emitiendo un chillido que comenzó a alertar a las criaturas que estaban alrededor, Ichigo levantando su espada aplastó la cabeza de la rata más cercana mientras que Rukia de un movimiento ágil dividía al otro en dos de un solo corte

El caballero con su brazo cubierto por la armadura estrellaba a otra de las ratas contra el piso para luego dividirla en dos de un golpe de su arma y por su lado ella ágilmente destrozaba a otra con su espada de blanco inmaculado.

-¡Adentro! –gritó la joven evadiendo a los roedores, el joven también hizo lo mismo.

_**000**_

En las profundidades de las minas un sujeto esquelético rodeado de sombras estaba sentado en un trono de huesos humanos alrededor de lo que muchos identificarían como una catedral, los vitrales hechos de forma fina alumbraban el lugar con una luz mortecina donde figuras de seres extraños y castillos estaban hechas, el sujeto parecía estar al tanto de lo que pasaba en su recinto pero en lugar de molestarle mostró una sonrisa asquerosa en su cara.

-Parece que tengo invitados. Hmmm, un humano y una Basura

Las criaturas estaban a su alrededor, aquel sujeto sujetó varios pergaminos que tenía y los dejó en su trono para luego sujetar una arma que parecía una guadaña

-Ese es el chico quien mató a Zomari…

Las criaturas comenzaban a moverse.

-No es bueno hacer esperar a nuestros invitados.

En el interior las cosas empezaban a empeorar, miles de criaturas venían una tras otra y la pelea seguía, no parecían tener fin.

Las criaturas que salieron no tardaran en regresar –dijo Rukia atacando ya tensa.

-Yo me encargo… -dijo Ichigo con voz decidida.

-¿¡QUE!?

-Que yo me encargo, si tienes una misión cúmplela ya, yo también tengo la mía.

-No seas idiota, se supone que tú eras el que debe irse…

-¡YO NO HUYO DE NADA!

Las bestias aumentaban en número pero ellos por curioso que pareciera hacían un buen equipo para hacerles frente, ya que los que resultaban ser demasiado rápidos para aquel muchacho ella los despachaba y los que eran demasiado grandes, él se encargaba con su espada, pero por más fuertes que sean el número tendría su ventaja.

Las luces de las antorchas que iluminaban el lugar estallaron de repente sorprendiendo a ambos y más aún cuando las bestias retrocedieron.

-¿Qué sucede?

El lugar se abría, el piso mismo se abría dando lugar a varios pilares con figuras religiosas así como vitrales que estaban iluminados por la misma luz que de las antorchas.

-Brujería

Ichigo empuño su espada de nuevo apuntando al lugar donde aparecía este santuario donde sin más aparecía un trono hecho de hueso y piel humano.

En este él sujeto esquelético estaba sentado.

-Les doy la bienvenida a mi morada –dijo el sujeto levantándose de su trono-, aunque sean unos invitados ruidosos y malagradecidos.

Ichigo miró a su compañera, esta parecía estar algo aturdida por la presencia de aquel sujeto, pero sin más se puso en guardia.

-Noitra Jiruga del clan Tzimsce… ¿así que esto es obra tuya?

-¿Tzimisce?

Ichigo no comprendía, el sujeto era flaco, casi un esqueleto, con el cabello largo negro y una sonrisa macabra en su rostro, uno de sus ojos estaba cubierto por un parche blanco que era el color de toda su vestimenta.

-Una basura como tú no merece decir ni el nombre de mi clan, ¿acaso creías que no me daría cuenta de tu presencia? Es muy fácil reconocer a un ser tan inferior como tú, aparte, ese chico me facilitó las cosas.

Rukia miró a Ichigo.

-Bien hecho idiota.

-¿¡Qué!? No fui el único que armó escándalo

-¡Te dije que no me siguieras! ¿¡Qué parte de tu cerebro no captó el mensaje!?

Noitra de pronto los interrumpió.

-No puedo permitir entorpezcan los deseos del Matusalén que me lidera, así que van a morir aquí y ahora.

-¿Matusalén? ¿De qué matusalén hablas? –quiso saber Rukia

-¿No lo sabes? Tal vez por eso viniste aquí bastarda de los Ventrue

¿Ventrue? Ichigo no comprendía eso, solo que ese tipo despreciaba a aquella chica.

La guadaña destellaba deseosa de cortar y destripar.

-Si quieres matarnos no creas que no daremos pelea.

-De hecho quiero pelear contigo –dijo Noitra sorprendiendo al cruzado-, quiero ver si en verdad lograste matar a Zomari…-¿ah?

Otro temblor.

-Y en cuanto a ti Basura –dijo Noitra-, mis bestias les gustará saborear carne cainita aunque sea de alguien como tú.

El temblor de pronto los separaba Ichigo siendo hundido junto con la catedral mientras que Rukia era rodeada por varios demonios entre ellos unos que eran del doble de su tamaño

-¡Rukia!

-¡Maldita sea!

Una risa aterradora.

-Bien, pelea muchacho

Ichigo no podía hacer nada para ayudarla, pero no podía pensar ahora sujetó firmemente su espada, debía concentrarse en el combate que se avecinaba y esperar que su compañera a la fuerza supiera apañárselas contra sus oponentes.

_**000**_

Por su parte Rukia se veía rodeada por los demonios creados por aquel ser, la pelea no sería fácil, miró donde se perdiera Ichigo.

-Niño idiota, no te vayas a morir

Un demonio de gran tamaño levantaba su brazo que estaba con un enorme hueso incrustado y terriblemente afilado. Ella esperó el ataque

_**000**_

Ichigo por reflejo repelió el ataque de aquel hombre esquelético, un ataque de tan terrible fuerza que retrocedió involuntariamente por la fuerza del mismo, Ichigo abrió los ojos sorprendido, era como ese otro hombre a pesar de ser tan flaco y esquelético.

El sujeto jugaba con su arma haciéndola girar en el aire.

-¿Tú eres el dueño de esta imitación de recinto sagrado? –dijo con desafío Ichigo

El sujeto cambió su sonrisa por una mueca

-No sé como sobreviviste a Zomari, pero no me importa ahora, en estos momentos tú serás mi comida.

-¡Te enviaré de nuevo al infierno criatura diabólica!

-¿En serio? ¿Tú? –de pronto su mirada cambió a una amenazante- No permitiré que interrumpas nuestros planes, falta muy poco para que el clan Tzimisce se levante y domine al ganado y a los demás clanes, ¡Un simple humano no detendrá lo inminente!

Ichigo esta vez fue quien atacó, Noitra de pronto desapareció antes de que su ataque le llegara y volvió a aparecer frente a él levantando su guadaña para atacarle, Ichigo colocó su espada para evitarlo pero la fuerza del golpe al igual que la una vez más lo lanzaba lejos de aquel sujeto que empezó a reírse como loco.

-¿Qué sucede caballero? ¿No tienes fuerza?

Ichigo caía al piso peor ágilmente daba uan voltereta para reincorporarse, el sujeto se acercaba para atacarlo a lo que él se defendió y esta vez logró contraatacar con un golpe horizontal de su espada pero sin resultado como si su golpe no sirviera.

-Bien, muy bien…

Lejos la espada blanca de Rukia se manchaba de la sangre de los demonios, uno de ellos aprovechando que atacaba a otro se acercó para morderle el cuello, Rukia lo evitó con gracia para cortarle la cabeza pero ese descuido hizo que la otra lograra darle con una de sus extremidades deformadas, Rukia salió volando por los aires, más se recuperaba en el aire para quedarse técnicamente pegada al muro de piedra.

-No me subestimen.

Ichigo peleaba con valor, sin embargo era obvio que estaba en una clara desventaja, ese ser tenía una fuerza devastadora, era como aquel tipo que por poco y lo mata y esta vez la joven que le salvara no estaba cerca para ayudarle.

-Nosotros saldremos victoriosos –decía Noitra mientras atacaba con fiereza-, vivos y muertos, todos temblarán al escuchar el nombre de nuestro clan.

-Deja de decir estupideces…

Las bestias regresaban de su incursión al pueblo, por más fuerte que sea no tendría salida si todos llegaban, la única solución sería que Noitra fuera asesinado, pero ¿cómo podría asesinarlo si estaba allí peleando contra esas cosas y ese niño peleaba contra él? No, ese niño no tendría y no tenía que tener esa oportunidad, sería como lanzarse la soga al cuello, ella tenía que encargarse pero no sabía cómo salir de ese predicamento.

-Debo darme prisa…

Golpe tras golpe, metal chocando con metal, la fuerza Inhumana de Noitra era clara y ganaba ventaja sobre Ichigo que cayó de rodillas tras repeler un impacto más que de haberle llegado lo hubiera matado

"No puedo hacerle nada –se decía en su mente- si lo corto se regenera, si lo golpeo no se inmuta, y si uno de sus golpes me llega estoy muerto"

Los gritos de las criaturas resonaban afuera.

"Esa chica está en peligro, debo ayudarla, debo devolverle el favor de haberme salvado la vida…"

La guadaña de Noitra giraba en el cielo.

Ichigo miraba por todos lados, alguna salida, algo que pudiera servirle, tuvo un idea

-Ya me cansé de jugar

-Yo también…

-¿¡Qué!?

Ichigo corrió hacia él y atacó, Noitra de un manotazo lo repelió haciendo que chocara contra los vitrales destrozándolos, la fuerza del golpe dejó al cruzado inmóvil, Noitra sentía la victoria cerca.

-¿Acaso creías que podrías vencerme? Humano

Ichigo no se movía.

-Drenaré tu sangre y luego usaré tu cuerpo para crear a otro más de mis huestes…

-¡…!

Como un rayo Ichigo se puso de pie y sujetando un trozo de vidrio afilado se lo clavó en el pecho con todas sus fuerzas justo en el corazón, Noitra lanzó un alarido sintiendo como ese trozo de cristal se incrustaba en su cuerpo, el golpe le hizo retroceder unos pasos y cuando esto sucedió el caballero de ropas negras lanzó una patada hacia el mismo punto donde clavara el cristal introduciéndolo por completo y quebrándolo, a esto Noitra cayó de rodillas ya sin moverse y con la cabeza mirando hacia el techo.

Rukia por su parte se sorprendió cuando las criaturas de repente dejaron de moverse, le sorprendió del todo, Rukia notó como la abertura donde bajaran Ichigo y Noitra se abría.

-¿Acaso?

No tenía porqué perder su tiempo en criaturas que no se movían, debía bajar.

Ichigo por su parte se acercaba jadeando tras semejante combate, una pelea que debió haberlo matado pero no lo hizo, el cadáver del vampiro estaba allí sin moverse, completamente aniquilado… Ichigo retrocedió un poco, el ojos de aquel ser se movía, el maldito seguía vivo.

El caballero levantó su arma, iba a terminar con él aquí y ahora.

-¡Vuelve al infierno donde perteneces!

-Idiota, ¡no lo hagas!

Pero era tarde, la espada de Ichigo bajó, cortando la cabeza de aquel ser y en cuánto esta se separó el cuerpo y la misma cabeza comenzaron a convertirse en cenizas como si fueran papel escuchándose un horrible chillido que pareció venir de él, Rukia se quedó sin habla, aquel muchacho había acabado con un vampiro, un humano mató a un vampiro.

Ichigo respiró hondamente tras esto, para observar a la chica que estaba allí con ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

-Oye, ¿Estás bien?

Rukia bajó la mirada y sin más avanzó.

-Te pregunto si…

El golpe del antebrazo de la chica lo tumbó en el piso ante su sorpresa.

-¡Agh! ¡Oye!

Rukia no le hizo caso solo caminó cerca del trono que creara Noitra con los cuerpos de las personas dodne pilló un compartimiento, lo abrió con rapidez encontrando varios pergaminos hechos de piel humana, la joven los extendió y leyó un poco en cuanto lo hizo sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y más aún por el terror.

La insignia de los pergaminos, Rukia reconocía aquel escudo y como no reconocer a aquellos que tratan de descifrar los conocimientos de la muerte.

-¿Co-cómo los consiguió? –se preguntó-, ¿acaso son copias? Pero hacerlas es, alguien más tiene los originales

-Oye Rukia –le llamó-, ¡Oye!

Ese muchacho le llamaba por su nombre así como así, sin entender lo que acababa de hacer, pobre humano estúpido

-No sabes en lo que te acabas de meter –dijo Rukia de repente sin verle y enrollando los pergaminos.

-Ah…

-El no es el único –dijo con voz muy seria avanzando donde solo quedaban las cenizas de Noitra-, acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte, con tu propia mano.

Ichigo no comprendía, solo trató de acercarse a ella pero sin más Rukia se desvaneció como niebla ante sus ojos, Ichigo retrocedió sorprendido y más cuando escuchó la voz de la joven en el aire.

-Vete de aquí y si puedes escóndete, aunque de todos modos te encontraran

-¿¡De qué hablas!?

El lugar comenzó a temblar de pronto, la mina se venía abajo…

-Mierda, debo huir de aquí

_**000**_

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? La noche fue larga para aquellos gitanos pero muchos ahora gritaban con algarabía tras ver como esas cosas se desvanecían en el polvo, Yoruichi sonreía aliviada.

-Se acabó.

-Así parece… lo logró…

-¡HURRA! ¡LOS DEMONIOS HAN MUERTO! ¡LARGA VIDA AL JOVEN CRUZADO!

Yoruichi se acercó a Soi Fon que tras la defensa de su campamento había terminado herida.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Una de esas cosas me mordió, pero no es grave… estoy bien.

-Me alegro…

Sonidos entre los arbustos, Yoruichi miró a quien se acercaba.

-Y hablando del diablo.

(Atardecer)

Inoue estaba arrodillada en la catedral, rezando con todas sus fuerzas rogando por Ichigo, suplicando su regreso sano y salvo mientras afuera sus hermanas caminaban entre los heridos que dejó la noche anterior, pero a diferencia de esa vez, ahora estaban seguras que estos seres ya no volverían, el pueblo estaba a salvo.

-Por favor Dios, por favor. Cuida a Kurosaki-kun… cuídalo…

Un grito a lo lejos, un grito de triunfo y alegría.

-Hermana Orihime –le llamó una de sus hermanas abriendo las puertas de la catedral-, lo logró.

-¿Ah? –Inoue se puso de pie

-Lo logró, el joven caballero ha aniquilado a las bestias de las minas… el pueblo… ¡EL PUEBLO ESTA A SALVO!

Regocijo, alivio, paz, sentimientos encontrados mientras ella salía volteó a ver el crucifico donde había depositado sus rezos y súplicas.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Está herido? –le preguntó

-Dicen que está en el campamento gitano, es de ahí donde recibimos las noticias y…

-GRACIAS

-Hermana Orihime.

La joven no escuchaba, solo corría en dirección a la puerta, debía verlo.

_**-2-**_

_**Los Hijos de Caín**_

_Quien busca la verdad, merece el castigo de encontrarla_

(Campamento gitano)

-Lo que hizo fue una gran proeza –dijo Yoruichi-, nadie lo hubiera hecho.

-…

La mujer se sentó delante del joven que estaba pensativo, la victoria se dice que es lo más grande que puede haber, pero él, estaba silencioso, sin vanagloriar su hazaña, algo raro en un caballero cruzado.

-Veo que el combate te dejó con dudas ¿verdad?

-Yoruichi, ¿sabía que ella estaría ahí? –le preguntó sin rodeos

-¿Quién?

-Usted sabe quién.

La mujer sonrió.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-La vi como usted dijo, era ella, la misma chica…

-Soy una gitana –dijo Yoruichi con tono algo de burlón-, veo el futuro, la suerte en las estrellas y las entrañas de los animales…

Ichigo le observó de modo raro.

-Vamos muchacho deja esa cara. Es normal en sujetos con tus creencias tan cerradas como -suspiró-… No lo supe, solo lo deduje –le explicó-, es normal que donde hay esas bestias esté un vampiro y donde hay uno está su enemigo, debo felicitarte y mostrar mi sorpresa al acabar con Noitra Jiruga, ese ser era peligroso, mis antepasados lo conocían.

Ichigo seguía pensativo

-¿Quieres contarme lo que sucedió? –le preguntó ella.

-Sí, necesito aclarar mis dudas.

El relato del joven fue escuchado, la mujer escuchaba con seriedad total, era extraño que notara un dejo de desilusión o pena cuando nombraba a la joven que le ayudara, dijo que se llamaba Rukia, fue como si verla en lugar de darle ánimo solo le llenaba de dudas e incertidumbre.

-¿Bien? ¿Así que ese fue tu encuentro con tu salvadora?

-Al igual que aquella vez me ayudó, pero sus ojos, no le importó ver morir a alguien delante de ella y era como si viera todo lo que estaba incluso detrás de las paredes, eso es ridículo… ella es igual a mí, no, ella…

-No era humana, ¿eso quieres decir?

Una sonrisa extraña.

-Si tienes dudas te responderé en lo que pueda, mi familia ha conocido esas bestias desde hace mucho

-No sé dónde empezar, creí que solo eran demonios sin orden pero es obvio que no lo son, Cainitas, Tzimisce, Ventrue, matusalén, son demasiadas cosas y si ella fuera un demonio se supone que debería ayudar a esa bestia, no ayudarme a mí.

-Cainita eh… -Yoruichi se sentó entre cojines observando de modo fugaz como sus hombres reparaban el campamento-, aunque muchos conocen a los vampiros, muy pocos saben de donde son descendientes.

-¿Descendientes?

Yoruichi comenzó con su explicación.

-Todos los vampiros descienden de CAIN joven cruzado, el primer asesino; Caín al asesinar a su hermano Abel fue maldecido por Dios, lo maldijo con un hambre que no sería saciada por lo que le daría la tierra, sino la sangre, la misma que él derramara y bebiera la tierra sería su único sustento de ahora en adelante por toda la eternidad; Caín, se podría decir que es el primer vampiro que la historia ha cronometrado y de él, provienen los demás vampiros, generación tras generación y es normal entre ellos llamarse cainitas, ya que su padre es Caín…

-Caín… más que una maldición le dio un poder…

-No me parece un poder ser incapaz de andar a la luz del sol o que el fuego te abrase, pero Caín no sabía siquiera en que se había convertido esas veces, cuando fue expulsado vagó por el desierto hasta que fue cobijado por la primera esposa de Adan.

-Eva…

-¿Eva? ¿Qué Eva? Yo hablo de Lilith, ella y Adán fueron creados del barro pero Adan quiso que Lilith le obedeciera y ella se negó, huyo de Adan y buscó el placer entre ángeles y demonios, una mujer muy rebelde la verdad y por eso Dios creó a Eva, más sumisa y complaciente. Lilith fue quien le enseñó a usar los poderes de su sangre a Caín y cuando Caín no tenía más que aprender de ella la abandonó, la pobre mujer debió rabiar, abandona al padre y el hijo de este le abandona a ella.

Ichigo escuchaba atento.

-En cuanto a eso de que al ser demonios deben estar del mismo lado creo que te equivocas y en mucho, Ventrue y Tzimisce son solo dos de 13 grandes clanes vampíricos existentes en este mundo y ellos han estado en guerra al igual que todos los clanes uno contra el otro, una guerra eterna llamada Yihad y donde nosotros los humanos solo somos simples peones que ellos usan para sus complots el uno en contra del otro, incluyéndote.

¿Acaso le decía que seres demoniacos lo controlaban? El servía a la iglesia, aunque desde que lo hiciera había sufrido mucho.

-A mí nadie me controla.

-¿No? El destino de la humanidad siempre ha sido tejido por ellos, una figura que controla todo desde las sombras, si dices que no has ayudado a ellos de un modo u otro te mientes a ti mismo, ya que si no lo sabes el clan Tzimisce (el cual puede ser catalogado como el clan más horrible de todos ellos) ha sufrido ahora dos grandes bajas en sus filas gracias a ti y eso es obvio que beneficia a otro clan que es su enemigo, en este caso los Ventrue y sus aliados

El día desaparecía, pero por primera vez la tensión provocada por el asedio de esas criaturas había terminado.

-Sí, ellos están en guerra con los Tzimisce y saber la muerte de dos de sus vástagos debe haberlos alegrado, aunque con lo que me constate de lo sucedido en la mina es obvio que la joven que te salvó no vino por ti, sino porque le encomendaron algo y no era matar a Noitra y eso me preocupa, aunque también que Noitra se haya referido a ella como Basura me hace pensar…

Ichigo sentía que la imagen de aquella joven que había estado en su mente se desvanecía, ella no era humana ni siquiera una enviada del cielo, ella era…

-Ella es uno de ellos.

-Con lo primero que me contaste hubiera dudado, hubiera pensado que ella es una Ghoul

-¿Ghoul?

-Un Ghoul se crea cuando un mortal bebe la sangre de un vampiro, al beber la sangre maldita se convierte en un ser más fuerte y más ágil que un humano normal e incluso puede vivir lo mismo que un cainita siempre y cuando siga recibiendo sangre de un vampiro, pero cuando me dijiste que ella se volvió niebla eso descartó esa hipótesis, si muchacho, la joven que te salvó era un vampiro y la verdad no entiendo que razones la llevó a salvarte, a los vampiros no les interesa los humanos, nunca les ha interesado

Ichigo bajó la mirada

-Ya veo… gracias por aclararme algunas dudas, aunque eso no me quita que esté preocupado por lo que dijo ese tipo

-Sí, lo sé… un Matusalén es un vampiro muy antiguo y están entre los más poderosos, que uno esté creando un complot para dominar tanto humanos como a los demás clanes es algo que no pude tomarse a la ligera, pero todo lo que pudiera saberse la joven que estuvo contigo se lo llevó y la mina se tragó el resto.

Ichigo recogió su espada y comenzó a alejarse.

-Ichigo…

-¿sí?

-¿Qué harás si la vuelves a ver? –le preguntó.

Una mirada sombría.

-Matarla, ella es un engendro del infierno y debe morir como tal… gracias por todo Yoruichi

-¡Kurosaki-kun!

La voz de Inoue lo hizo volver a la realidad de pronto, la joven monja corría hacia él con una sonrisa de alivio al verlo, Ichigo no supo qué hacer y mucho menos cuando ella lo abrazó con fuerza estallando en sollozos.

-Inoue…

-Gracias al cielo… estás bien… estaba preocupada… muy preocupada –decía entre su llanto -, yo… yo creí… temí que…

-Descuida –dijo el chico-, estoy bien… yo… lo estoy

-Hermana Inoue… ¿se puede saber qué hace? –le preguntó Yoruichi con una sonrisa.

Inoue se dio cuenta que estaba abrazando a Ichigo y sin más se separó sonrojada

-Yo… lo siento, lo siento en serio.

-Toma…

-¿Ah?

-Tenías razón, me dieron buena suerte –dijo Ichigo entregándole aquellos adornos de su cabello que le diera antes de ir a esa misión casi suicida.

-Ku… rosaki… kun

-Ahora volvamos al pueblo, las demás hermanas deben estar preocupadas por ti y yo también deseo descansar un poco.

-Sí…

Tras decir esto ambos se marcharon, Ichigo volteó a ver a los gitanos que se despedían de ellos, recordó de pronto lo que dijo.

"Si vuelvo a verla… debo matarla"

_**000**_

(En otro lado)

El golpe de un puño en el trono hizo que la piel de aquella joven se erizara, quien estaba en este parecía molesto poniéndose de pie.

-Otra vez nos desobedeciste…

-Príncipe…

-Silencio… Brujah, ella debe ser castigada y lo será…

Un fuego azul estaba en el piso junto con los restos de los pergaminos que ella trajera.

-Los pergaminos se convirtieron en ceniza nada más verlos y aparte crea un caos provocando un conflicto directo con los Tzimisce, ellos no se quedaran de brazos cruzados, no, ella debía conseguir la información, pero solo fracaso de modo rotundo gracias a que se le ocurrió ayudar de nuevo a ese chico.

Rukia esperaba lo inevitable cuando…

-Ella cumplió su misión –dijo una voz seria.

-¿Ah? Hermano…

Un hombre se ponía delante de ella, su hermano.

-Byakuya, esta vez no puedes interceder por esta basu…

-La intromisión de aquel mortal es algo que no estaba en el plan de infiltración –dijo el hombre con tono serio y con una expresión fría que resaltaba en su rostro-, Rukia, decidió usar al mortal para abrirse paso y creo que eso fue algo inteligente, que aquel muchacho haya matado a Noitra no es asunto nuestro, además, el príncipe debe estar contento de que otra amenaza en este sector haya sido eliminada, las fuerzas Tzimisce ahora no solo se centraran en la guerra que tienen con nosotros, sino que sus ojos se posaran en aquel muchacho, su cabeza ahora tendrá precio y muchos irán a su busca entre ellos vástagos que son un problema para nuestros fines, momento ideal para atacarlos.

El hombre del trono se sentó de nuevo, parecía meditar lo que aquel hombre le dijo.

-Puede ser sí, es cierto, con Noitra muerto y sabiendo quien es su asesino una parte de sus fuerzas recaerán en aniquilar a este, muy bien pensado, además, ella consiguió los pergaminos que nos muestran que pueden planear estos cainitas, pero estos se desintegraron en cuanto quisimos revisarlos, eso es una falla grave y lo sabes.

-Si pudiera permitirme la palabra –dijo Rukia casi en voz baja

-Tú…

Rukia no iba a detenerse.

-Los pergaminos eran copias, los revisé en la mina un poco, es obvio que no quieren que se sepa lo que desean para que se hayan desintegrado así como así, pero hay algo de lo que estoy segura…

Un silencio que helaba la sangre.

-El escudo que estaba en los pergaminos eran del clan Capadocio

Murmullos, voces por todos lados e insultos, aquella chica iba a comenzar otra guerra contra unos aliados, ¿el clan Capadocio aliado con los Tzimisce? Eso era una idiotez.

-¿Sabes lo que dices? BASURA

-Si… y eso explicaría como Zomari usó zombis para atacar a las tropas que escoltaban a Barragán, solo los Capadocios son capaces de hacer algo así, pueden que los hayan robado o que alguien dentro del mismo clan se los haya facilitado, pero es obvio que es algo peligroso, tanto para nosotros como para los humanos, hay un Matusalén Tzimisce tras esto, pero no sabemos quién por ahora

El príncipe se rascó su barbilla, debatiéndose en el odio que profesaba a aquella chica y lo que estaba sucediendo en su territorio, si ella estaba en lo cierto matarla no serviría de nada y la casa Kuchiki se pondría en su contra, eso podría llevar a su derrocamiento, maldita muchacha que se unió a ellos, maldita bastarda sin clan.

-Te daré el beneficio de la duda, dentro de siete noches ellos tendrán una audiencia conmigo y ahí veremos si lo que dices es cierto o no; bien, no te castigaré como pensaba hacerlo, pero eso no quita que no hayas cumplido tu misión y merezcas una penitencia por esta, pero yo no seré quien al imponga

Rukia sabía que esto iba a pasar, odiaba a esos nobles, los odiaba con todas sus fuerzas pero debía aguantar lo que fuera que viniera.

-BYAKUYA…

-SÍ

-Tú, eres su "hermano" así que debes corregir esto para que no vuelva a suceder.

Rukia abrió los ojos sintiendo el impacto de las palabras, miró a Byakuya que bajó la cabeza ante el hombre del trono y luego volteó para verla a ella, Rukia estaba sin habla observándole, sus ojos eran fríos como hielo mientras le observaba, una expresión dura y fría que la aplastaba.

-He… hermano…

La mano de Byakuya se extendió y sin más Rukia lanzó un alarido de dolor.

-¡Rukia!

Renji corrió hacia ella par a ver que le sucedía, Rukia temblaba en el piso y escupía sangre en el piso, los nobles se reían

-Pueden marcharse

Byakuya sin ver a su hermana pasó de lado ella que aún se retorcía de dolor mientras Renji trataba de hacerla reaccionar.

-Señor Byakuya…

El hombre se detuvo.

-Ella es su hermana… ¡OH NO! ¡Usted mismo dijo que ella es su hermana! ¿¡Qué clase de hermano hace esto!?

Byakuya miró con una expresión terrible a Renji que se amedrentó un poco al verlo, pero esto se apagó de pronto.

-Re… Ren… Renji… está… bien… fue mi… culpa…

-Rukia… no hables…

-He… hermano…

Byakuya posó los ojos en los ojos de aquella joven que estaba en el piso y tras un instante que las miradas se juntaron el hombre volteó y cerró los ojos para marcharse dejándola en el frío piso al lado de aquel pelirrojo que la levantaba un poco.

-Aquel muchacho que se inmiscuyó no verá la luz del día dentro de poco –dijo Byakuya con tono inexpresivo-, los Tzimisce no se quedarán de brazos cruzados por esta ofensa.

Rukia aún sentía el dolor de lo que Byakuya le hiciera para castigarla, pero eso no se podía equiparar a otro dolor que sentía en lo más profundo de su pecho.

El dolor de la culpa por haber inmiscuido a aquel muchacho en todo esto.

_**Continuará:**_

_**Capítulo 04**_

_**El Pecado Original**_


	4. Pecado Original

_**Capítulo 04**_

_**El Pecado Original**_

_Lo Puro puede mancillarse  
Lo sagrado profanarse  
El ser humano es débil  
La Oscuridad puede entrar en ellos fácilmente  
Como la Noche entra en una ventana abierta_

El tiempo había pasado el pueblo había tomado de nuevo su curso normal de vida tras que los demonios fueran expulsados por aquel joven caballero, los gitanos se adentraron en la ciudad y se establecieron en una calle de la misma, aunque les tenían miedo muchos iban a verles, podía ser que la paz pareciera total y aún así había remanentes que vagaban aunque ya sin una cabeza que les indicara donde atacar, aún eran peligrosos, pero no tanto como cuando las bestias estaban organizadas.

Inoue estaba observando por la ventana como aquel muchacho entrenaba con su espada, la herida era solo pasado, quedando la cicatriz que se observaba claramente en su cuerpo forjado en varios combates; fuerte, atlético, los músculos que brillaban por el sudor de su cuerpo mientras la espada se blandía en el aire contra un enemigo inexistente, Inoue le observaba sin parpadear con ojos extraños y su corazón latía con fuerza cuando le observaba, un deseo, una sensación que creía que no podía experimentar como sierva de Dios, pero lo hacía, mirando a aquel muchacho.

Ichigo giraba la espada y el viento silbaba con su arma con cada movimiento y ella miraba cada uno, cada movimiento de ese cuerpo perfecto, hermoso, sus labios se movieron mientras su lengua pasaba por ellos para humedecerlos, ¿qué le pasaba? No le importaba, ver a ese muchacho era algo que la dejaba sin habla, sin pensamientos más que para este.

-Kurosaki-kun…

-Hermana Orihime…

Inoue se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del hombre de Dios que le miraba de modo extraño.

-Arzobispo, yo… yo…

-Hermana Orihime, sus hermanas están ya fuera con sus deberes, debería hacer lo mismo.

-Sí… lo siento…

La joven se alejó siendo observada por aquel hombre que al ver que se alejaba se acercó a la ventana donde podía divisar a aquel joven de esa espada extraña, la misma espada que acabara con la aquel ser demoniaco.

Cuando terminó con su entrenamiento, Ichigo decidió ayudar en lo más posible en el convento, ya se sentía totalmente recuperado y sería una falta de respeto no brindar su ayuda a esas mujeres que le atendieron aunque muchos hubieran abandonado la esperanza de su recuperación.

-Kurosaki-kun, yo puedo hacerlo sola… no te molestes

-Si no hago algo me sentiré como un inútil –dijo Ichigo-, además, esto no es muy distinto de lo que hacía en la catedral donde me criaron a mí y mis hermanas.

-¿Hermanas?

-Sí… Karin y Yuzu, llegamos los tres a estas tierras. Como era el mayor, debía protegerlas y también ayudarlas en los quehaceres.

Su sonrisa era de nostalgia.

-Ellas deben extrañarte mucho –dijo Inoue sonriente.

Una mirada sombría

-Ellas… están muertas.

Inoue se quedó callada, había metido la pata

-Ah… lo siento… yo lo siento…

-Descuida, fue hace cinco años, la peste se las llevó

-Perdón, yo no…

-Te digo que está bien

Aunque dijera esto, aquel caballero las extrañaba, como no extrañar lo único que te quedaba en el mundo y que te arrebataran de modo cruel, Ichigo recordó sin querer cuando las mencionó, recordando las tumbas que eran cavadas para ellas y de donde nunca más volverían, él ya no podría verlas, nunca más las vería sonreír, nunca más les escucharía gritando, jugando, sus risas se apagaron, sus voces, todo desaparecía.

-Onii-chan -la voz de su hermana menor Yuzu acercándose mientras él practicaba con la espada que le dieran

-Yuzu… ¿qué quieres?

La otra puso mala cara.

-Yo solo quiero verte, no hemos jugado juntos desde que estas con esa espada…

-Estoy ocupado… lo siento.

-Yuzu… deja a Ichi-nii en paz, tenemos cosas que hacer

-Ya voy

A lo lejos Karin les veía mientras sujetaba una cubeta con agua, ambas eran tan bellas, tan dulces.

-Ven a cenar luego… ¿quieres Onii-chan?

-Ahí estaré…

Sus voces, los seres que eran tan importantes para el ya no estarían nunca más junto a él.

Fue Yuzu quien se enfermó primero, nunca había sido muy fuerte y luego fue Karin, él veló por ellas, rezando para que se recuperaran, la fiebre, el dolor, cada instante estaban grabados en su mente, al igual que la impotencia y luego cuando Yuzu dejó de respirar una noche y su rostro demostraba paz seguida después por Karin, como si ella no pudiera vivir sin su hermana. Solo quedó él, al lado de dos cuerpos, los cuerpos de sus seres amados.

-Muchacho, debes descansar –dijo el hombre que les acogiera-, o te enfermaras también.

-No es justo… no es justo…

-Hijo…

Observó a aquel hombre con rabia, tenía que desquitarse con alguien, quien sea para que este dolor se esfumara.

-¡SE SUPONE QUE SERVIMOS A UN DIOS DE AMOR ¿NO?!

-Hijo…

-¿¡Qué clase de Dios deja morir a dos inocentes así sin más… cuál!? Ellas eran inocentes, eran dulces, ¡NO LE HABÍAN HECHO DAÑO A NADIE!

El hombre bajó la mirada

-Vi a mi madre morir –dijo el chico-, vi a mi padre sacrificarse para salvarnos… ¡Ahora este Dios me quita a mis hermanas! ¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡NO LO ES! ¡¿POR QUE LAS ALEJO DE MI LADO?!

-Sus mandatos son a veces duros –dijo el monje-, pero debes entender que El las llamó a su presencia, ellas ya no sentirán nunca más dolor o tristeza, ellas ahora serán felices a su lado.

-Entonces que me lleve a mí también.

El Monje se acercó a él para abrazarle

-Sé que es duro, pero son pruebas, ellas no desearían que tú te rindieras y lo sabes.

-Como… ¿cómo voy a saberlo si nunca más las veré? –gritaba sin consuelo- ¡¿COMO?!

-Tú hijo, has nacido con una gran carga en tus hombros –dijo el monje con voz cálida-, y no sabes cómo me gustaría que no fuera así

Ichigo lloraba, estaba solo, completamente solo.

-Ellas y tus padres te verán desde el cielo y tú, les seguirás después, eres un joven con valor y bondad en tu corazón, nunca te dejarán, siempre estarán contigo, en tu corazón, en tu mente.

-Kurosaki-kun…

Ichigo regresó a la realidad.

-Perdón –dijo Inoue-, te hice recordar momentos tristes

-Estoy bien…

Los quehaceres siguieron normales al menos para él, en cambio ella no paraba de observarlo, deseaba entrar en su vida, de un modo muy distinto a la de alguien que sirve al cielo y a su Señor, algo que le era prohibido, más no podía negar lo que sentía su corazón y esto no era pasado por desapercibido por sus hermanas y más aún, por el arzobispo.

Una semana de paz, Ichigo aún patrullaba las calles para evitar que los demonios restantes aparecieran.

-Kurosaki-kun… cuídate

-Claro… tu también

-Caballero –dijo el arzobispo de pronto-, quiero hablar contigo, a solas.

Algo no iba bien.

En la catedral de la iglesia Ichigo caminó con algo de sospecha de lo que fuera a decirle aquel hombre, cuando llegó al frente de la iglesia el padre le miró de modo extraño.

-¿Qué es lo que siente por la hermana Orihime? –le preguntó sin tapaderas

-¿Ah?

-Habla, en nombre de Dios di la verdad…

Él no era nadie para preguntarle eso, pero ese sujeto era un hombre de Dios, no podía negarse a responder.

-Le agradezco que me haya cuidado para recuperarme y me agrada que esté cerca de mí –dijo tranquilamente-, es como volver a tener a alguien a quien cuidar, como mis hermanas.

-No mientas…

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto

-¿Acaso no se da cuenta de los ojos con que le observa? ¿Acaso no ve la expresión cuando se dirige a ti?

-¿De qué demonios habla? –dijo ya perdiendo un poco la paciencia

El arzobispo le miró sorprendido.

-No vuelva a acercarse a la hermana Orihime, ella pertenece a la iglesia, su lugar está aquí CONMIGO con la iglesia

-Sus palabras suenan de modo extraño… ¿lo sabía?

-Blasfemo… regrese de nuevo con su orden, aquí ya no es necesario.

Ichigo le miró desafiante

-Si pudiera irme lo haría, pero mi orden está muy lejos de aquí y no he recibido carta de ellos hace mucho.

El arzobispo le observó molesto.

-Bien, entonces sería mejor que vaya a las calles del pueblo a buscar las amenazas. Aunque venciera a su líder aún hay muchos demonios en estas. Vaya y acabe con ellos.

Ichigo dio media vuelta y se marchó, la noche aún era joven.

_**000**_

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? No entendía a ese hombre pero con esa conversación algo ya dejaba de agradarle, la forma en que habló fue tan posesiva, estaba temiendo que Inoue estuviera en peligro estando al lado de ese sujeto, ¿Y si se marchaba con ella? Si, irse de ahí y de todo lo que pasaba con ello, incluyendo a aquella chica, aquella oscura entidad que le salvara, hubiera preferido morir antes de que un ser demoniaco le salvara.

Las calles aún tenían uno que otro ser vagando, pero no eran como antes, eliminarlos no era un problema, todo estaba tranquilo, debía ir de nuevo al convento.

Alguien caminaba con una capa negra que le cubría por completo que pasó por su lado

-Una bella noche ¿no crees?

-¿Ah?

El sujeto se detuvo a su detrás Ichigo no le tomaba mucha atención hasta que le habló.

-Una bella noche para que se derrame sangre religiosa…

-¿¡…!?

El sujeto tenía el cabello azul y su mirada mostraba una clara sed de sangre, pero lo que más le perturbo a Ichigo fue la sonrisa que dibujó con su boca, sus dientes, donde unos colmillos empezaban a crecer.

-Tú…

Ichigo levantó su espada pero el impacto no llego a ningún lado la capa desapareció mientras este se reía

-Ven por mí, pequeño cruzado…

Escuchó de inmediato gritos en el convento.

-El convento… ¡Inoue!

(Horas antes)

La noche seguía su cauce normal en el convento, las hermanas trabajan arduamente antes de marcharse a sus aposentos e iniciar temprano el nuevo día.

-Orihime... trae un poco de agua del pozo.

-Sí…

Inoue salió del convento hasta el pozo cercano que estaba ahí, cuando sacó la cubeta y regresaba escuchó un sonido extraño, como de alguien moviéndose por los techos, aunque al principio no le tomó importancia creyendo que se trataba de una ilusión siguió su camino.

-Aquí está el…

La cubeta cayó al piso y el agua se derramó al observar lo que pasaba.

Un sujeto de cabello celeste estaba ahí y su boca estaba en el cuello de una de sus hermanas del convento, de esta salía abundante sangre y la mirada de aquella muchacha era vacía, sin vida.

-Hermana…

El sujeto observó a la chica mientras soltaba el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer.

-Hola… ¿asustada?

Orihime retrocedió

-Ku… Kurosaki-kun.

_**000**_

Aprisa, aprisa, sus piernas corrían todo lo que podían tratando de conseguir llegar al convento mientras en su pecho un temor estaba creciendo.

Pero antes de llegar tres sujetos apareciendo impidiendo su avance.

-Así que este es el pequeño guerrero –dijo uno.

-Parece un debilucho… pero eso no importa.

-Fuera de mi camino –dijo Ichigo desenfundando su espada que descansaba en su espalda.

Los sujetos sacaron sus espadas, espadas curvas de color negro.

-No iras a ningún lado más que al infierno –dijo uno de ellos

-Tu piel será una bella mascara y tu espada será nuestra mientras te abrimos las entrañas.

Ichigo apretó los dientes

-Ese será tu castigo por traer muerte a Noitra Jiruga… del Clan Tzimisce

-¡INTENTENLO!

Los Tres sujetos atacaron, Ichigo corrió en su contra presa de la desesperación

_**000**_

La noche era fría, en su piel pálida la podía sentir claramente el viento mientras las nubes seguían agrupándose; observaba desde lo alto de aquella Universidad los alrededores con expresión neutra. Rukia estaba pensativa con lo que acaba de pasar hace unas semanas, todo lo sucedido sintiendo que le carcomía la culpa de haber inmiscuido a alguien más en esta batalla de seres de las tinieblas, aunque fuera un completo idiota, como ella pensaba.

¿Qué la orilló a ayudarle esa vez? Aún no podía encontrar respuesta para sus acciones, ninguna, excepto una, pero esa la descartaba de inmediato, el pasado era pasado.

La universidad donde estaba solo era una tapadera donde aunque se guardaban libros de grandes conocimientos realmente era un refugio para uno de los muchos clanes que estaban por los alrededores, en este caso, el clan al que su amigo pertenecía, Los Brujah

De todos los clanes que estaban aliados en la guerra contra los Tzimisce ellos eran los que le caían mejor, aunque había aún muchos que también le miraban con malos ojos, la matriarca del mismo, una mujer de nombre Unohana no veía en ella algo deshonroso, incluso a veces le decía cuando se reunía para misiones junto a ellos que hubiera deseado que ella fuera su hija, pero los vástagos normalmente nunca deciden en que clan están o más aún convertirse en lo que son y ella era ese segundo caso.

-Rukia…

La joven volteó al escuchar su nombre, encentrándose con un hombre de cabello rojo.

-Ah Renji… ¿qué pasa? –le preguntó

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Vamos… esa pregunta es muy tonta

-Rukia… Byakuya

-Nii-sama no tenía opción –dijo ella-, si hubiera querido me hubiera vuelto cenizas ese mismo instante o obligarme a entrar en letargo

-Nobles –dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a su amiga

El viento seguía soplando haciendo que sus cabellos se movieran con este, las nubes comenzaban a moverse y la lluvia caería por todo el lugar.

Renji era perteneciente al clan Brujah, pero había conocido a Rukia desde antes de ser vampiros, eran amigos cuando eran niños y cuando ella se volvió uno de los seres de la noche él no dudó en convertirse en uno de ellos para estar cerca de ella, aunque no supo la diferencia que había entre todos ellos hasta que fue tarde, sobre todo porque aquel que acogiera a Rukia como su hermana era del clan que para los Brujah era su mayor enemigo, los Ventrue y los Brujah habían estado en guerra desde que aquella "Utopia" que se creara llamada Cartago fuera aniquilada por los primeros, esas crónicas hacían que literalmente ambos fueran enemigos, pero Renji nunca levantaría su espada contra ella, alguien que le era sumamente importante y mientras esa alianza extraña de sus clanes contra los Tzimisce siguiera le ayudaría en lo que pudiera.

-Va a llover –le dijo a Rukia- Deberías entrar a la Universidad

-Estoy bien… necesitaba salir del castillo de Nii-sama

-Aún no comprendo cómo puedes llamarle hermano -le dijo así sin más-, él no lo es. Además te trata de modo demasiado frío, ni siquiera un Sire se comporta así con su vástago. Rukia,. Deberías venir con nosotros. La Señora Unohana…

-Renji -le interrumpió-, sabes bien mi situación y Nii-sama hace lo mejor sin tener que poner en duda su poder en el grupo del Príncipe.

-Pero…

-Estoy bien… y aunque Unohana-sama deseara que estuviera entre las filas Brujah, tampoco soy una de ellos, ya de por si no me gusta como esos nobles me miran como para que otros más lo hagan.

Renji bajó la mirada, cuanto deseaba que estuviera a su lado.

-Aparte… no creo en Utopías como Cartago –dijo con calma.

-Si, a mí también me cuesta creer que una vez vivimos en paz con los humanos… ¿ah?

Renji observó el horizonte justo cerca del pueblo donde ese muchacho que en más de una ocasión metiera en líos a Rukia estaba.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mira… hay un incendio…

-¿Incendio? –Rukia observó lo que veía Renji y sus ojos cambiaron de su violeta habitual a uno amarillo como de una Bestia-, ese… es el convento…

Al ver esto Rukia se dejó caer desde lo alto de la Universidad (que era muy alta en esos tiempos) hacia el suelo para empezar a correr.

-RUKIA…

-Renji… date prisa…

El pelirrojo no sabía que pasaba, pero no dudó en seguir a la chica, ya que la expresión que puso era clara, algo estaba sucediendo y no era bueno

Ichigo retrocedía por el impacto de la espada de uno de ellos, una fuerza casi sobrehumana, pero a diferencia de aquel sujeto con el que se encontrara primero estos no tenían colmillos que se mostraran, estaba seguro que eran humanos, pero no humanos normales. Las palabras de la gitana vinieron a su mente. Ghouls, sirvientes de aquellos demonios.

-Te tenemos –gritó uno a su detrás

Ichigo se agachó evitando el ataque enemigo mientras clavaba a Zangetsu en el piso y sujetaba las tiras que tenía en la empuñadura su arma, otro vino con una taque directo que él bloqueó con el protector de su brazo sin perder de vista a su otro oponente que venía directamente a atacarle con una puñalada. El joven caballero ágilmente lo evitó siendo la única afectada la capa que llevaba aunque no lo hirió de muerte solo por milímetros.

El caballero retrocedió dando una voltereta mientras el sudor caía de su rostro.

-¿Y este asesinó a Noitra?

-Es un insecto, acabemos con él…

Uno de ellos corrió hasta él confiado en acabar con su vida

-Tch…

Ichigo jaló las tiras de su espada y Zangetsu que estaba clavado se soltó y regresó a él a toda velocidad cercenando la pierna de aquel hombre que lanzó un grito de dolor cayendo al suelo; los otros retrocedieron mientras Ichigo sujetaba de nuevo su enorme espada oscura y remataba al sujeto tumbado, sus enemigos se movieron a gran velocidad, a lo que el cruzado empezó a hacer girar su espada en el cielo sujetando las tiras de la empuñadura concentrándose, esperando el ataque enemigo.

Esperando uno de ellos apareció delante y fue ahí donde Zangetsu fue lanzado casi alcanzándolo, el otro trató de atacarle por detrás, pero así como lo lanzó casi como un rayo a la misma velocidad la obligó a regresar a sus manos para lanzar un mandoble vertical contra su enemigo con tal fuerza que le abría el pecho como un carnicero abre a una res ante la mirada de sorpresa de aquel hombre.

-¿C... cómo?

Levantando su espada esperó a su otro atacante que nervioso atacó sin medir las consecuencias, Ichigo le golpeó justo con la empuñadura de su arma en la quijada tambaleándolo para velozmente lanzar un corte bajo cercenando sus piernas. Su enemigo lanzó un grito de dolor cayendo al suelo; estando indefenso notó las botas de su adversario y levantando la mirada veía la enorme espada de este elevada para asestar el golpe definitivo, la mirada de aquel joven era helada, sin emociones.

-S… señor… Gr… Grimmjaw

La espada bajó y la cabeza de este se abrió en dos.

Aniquilándolo el caballero siguió su camino al convento preocupado.

Rukia por su lado avanzaba encontrando a su paso cuerpos de varios habitantes de aquel lugar, todos muertos desangrados, ni siquiera habían bebido su sangre.

-Un Tzimisce –se aventuró a hablar la joven viendo el sin número de cadáveres, pero luego se retractó-… no.

-Esto es obra de uno de los míos –dijo el pelirrojo.

Renji parecía nervioso.

-Grimmjaw está por aquí, puedo sentirlo

Rukia se puso de pie.

-Debemos dirigirnos al convento, algo me dice que está allí.

-Bien…

Los pasos del cruzado le llevaron al convento entrando con violencia, en su interior el fuego empezaba a consumir el mismo encontrándose con una escena escalofriante, ahí habían tres monjas muertas y varias estaban acorraladas cerca de dos sujetos que sonreían mientras se acercaban, junto con ellos estaba aquel sujeto del cabello celeste.

-¡Kurosaki-kun! –gritó Inoue al verle.

-Me esperaba esto –dijo el tipo de pelo celeste-, al fin y al cabo serái un insulto para alguien como tú morir a manos de Ghouls si lograste matar a un Tzimisce.

El Arzobispo estaba también ahí.

-Tú trajiste esta desgracia caballero –dijo este-, todo es tu culpa… ¡AAAAGHHHH!

Grimmjaw al no querer escucharlo más lo atravesó con su mano del cual habían salido garras como de una bestia.

-Odio a las bolsas de grasa parlantes –dijo el hombre

Las monjas gritaron, Ichigo corrió en contra de él.

-¡MISERABLES!

-D Roy… Grantz

Sus subordinados se enfrentaron a él, pero Ichigo como presa de una fuerza demoniaca los aniquilaba de un solo golpe casi sin problemas mientras les cortaba la cabeza, el sujeto del cabello celeste parecía divertido ante tal escena para entrar en combate sacando su espada, una espada parecida a la que usaba aquella chica que salvara la vida al caballero, solo que sin listón y con la pinta de haber acabado con varias vidas.

El joven atacó primero pero su oponente usando su mano desvió la espada sin que esta siquiera le cortara para contraatacar con su propia espada, el joven bloqueó el impacto con el protector de su brazo, pero la fuerza era tal que salió despedido por los aires sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el brazo y viendo sorprendido que su protector estaba casi abierto.

Estaba seguro que si la fuerza del golpe hubiera sido mayor… le habría rostro el brazo ahí mismo.

-¿¡…!?

-Si crees que soy como Noitra estás muy equivocado, humano…

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo un puñetazo por parte de aquel hombre lo lanzó contra un muro del convento destruyéndolo y saliendo a la calle donde la gente corría presa del pánico. Estando aturdido por el golpe no pudo ver cuando aquel hombre saltaba de modo casi inhumano hacia él con el puño levantado, reaccionando rodó para evitarlo mientras el piso era la única víctima destruyéndose ante su sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No me digas que tienes miedo? Eso no lo hace divertido.

Ichigo retrocedió y atacó lanzando a Zangetsu en su contra, pero Zangetsu rebotó en su cuerpo, ¿¡Qué estaba pasando!? Ichigo atacó de nuevo pero el ataque rebotó ante la mirada divertida de aquel hombre que sin más trató de apuñalarlo con su espada pero él lo evitó justo a tiempo.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿¡Quién mató a Noitra es así de débil!?

Grimmjaw guardó su espada.

-No necesito esto, me bastan con mis manos.

Sus manos se convertían en garras y en cuanto se transformaron atacó desapareciendo casi de la vista de Ichigo y apareciendo delante de él para apuñalarlo que él bloqueó con su espada pero cayendo al piso por la fuerza del impacto. Aquel sujeto era como si se tratara de un animal salvaje retrocediendo a gran velocidad para atacar de nuevo

-Anda… pelea, pelea, pelea, ¡pelea!

Ichigo evitó dos ataques más pero no veía un modo de contraatacar; los ataques por fin llegaron a tocarlo abriendo una fea herida en su pierna derribándolo.

-Mierda…

Aquel hombre apareció delante de él.

-¡Muere!

-¡KUROSAKI-KUN!

Inoue desesperada aparecía detrás de aquel sujeto que al verla acercarse sonrió divertido olvidó a Ichigo y levantando su mano se acercó a ella para matarla, el cruzado viendo el peligro que llegaba a la joven se puso de pie e ignorando la herida de su pierna corrió hasta él para atacarle con su espada, Grimmjaw reaccionando esquivó el golpe pero no lo suficientemente rápido sintiendo su rostro cortado lo que le sorprendió ya que su piel estaba endurecida, a este vino otro golpe que impactó con su pecho abriendo su piel levemente.

-¿¡Cómo!?

Ichigo se colocó delante de Inoue mientras su espada mostraba la sangre que saliera de las heridas de aquel hombre.

Grimmjaw miró al muchacho y sintió algo extraño en él, una fuerza extraña e inestable. Que de repente desapareció, la ira empezó a apoderarse él.

-¡TU HUMANO!

-Inoue regresa al convento ya…

-Pero…

-¡VOY A MATARTE!

Grimmjaw atacó sacando nuevamente su espada que Ichigo bloqueó, Grimmjaw levantando su puño lanzó un fuerte golpe que el cruzado sujetando a la joven evitó un golpe que se hundió en el suelo y de dónde sacó un trozo de piedra lanzándoselo como si no pesara nada. El caballero sujetando a la monja de la cintura la alejó del peligro que destrozó otro muro del convento, Inoue lanzó un chillido de terror ante lo que sucedía.

Ichigo estaba ya de pie esperando el ataque de ese sujeto que ya parecía fuera de sí lanzándole ahora un trozo de piedra sacada del muro del mismo convento que Ichigo usando todas sus fuerzas golpeaba con su espada partiéndola en mil pedazos, pero la fuerza fue tal que sintió como sus brazos le dolieron horriblemente soltando su espada, Grimmjaw adelantándose lo sujetó del cuello y levantándolo lo estrellaba contra el suelo.

El joven escupió sangre pro la violencia del impacto

-¡Gaaah!

-¡Kurosaki-kun!

Ichigo apenas y pudo abrir los ojos cuando la mano convertida en una garra bajaba para atravesarlo.

-¡Mierda!

La garra bajó pero la misma no llegó, en su lugar impactaron en la espalda de Inoue que abrió los ojos sorprendida ante el ataque mirando a ichigo que se quedó petrificado ante tal escena.

-Ku… rosaki…

-¡INOUE!

La sangre se elevó pro los cielos, Grimmjaw molesto sujetó a Inoue del cabello que no se movía por el golpe que le dieran.

-¡Monja estúpida!

Grimmjaw iba a rematarla pero su mano que la sujetaba empezó a arderle como si estuviera sujetando un acero al rojo vivo.

-¡Gaaah!

-¡No te muevas!

El agresor vio una espada que más parecía un látigo que se lanzó contra él provocando que retrocediera, Grimmjaw se fijó en su atacante, aquel hombre pelirrojo que aparecía entre el caos.

-Oh –habló Grimmjaw sonriendo-, ¿qué me cuentas perro callejero?

-La señora Unohana te ha estado buscando Jaggerjakes.

-¿Ah sí?

Grimmjaw movió su espada en el aire esperandoa su nuevo oponente.

-Espero que seas más reto que el tipo de aquí, ¡diviérteme perro faldero!

Una bola de fuego salió despedida en su contra que le hizo retroceder estallando la misma muy cerca, Grimmjaw sorprendido notó como una joven se acercaba con la mano extendida.

-La próxima no voy a fallar.

-Tch, ¿Crees que me impresionas basura?

-¡Inoue!

Ajeno a la intromisión de los dos Ichigo corrió hacia Inoue que tenía los ojos cerrados y no se movía. El caballero lleno de ira levantó su espada e ignorando a quienes le salvaran de una muerte inminente y se acercó a Grimmjaw con su espada levantada.

-¡MALDITO!

La espada chocó contra Grimmjaw que levantando el brazo bloqueó el golpe, pero sorprendido notó como su cuerpo que era tan duro como la piedra era atravesado por el filo de la espada, impactado retrocedió mientras los otros dos atacaban también.

-¡Malditos cobardes! –se quejó.

Aunque fuera fuerte no era idiota como para pelear con tres a la vez, Grimmjaw lanzó un bufido y sin más ante la sorpresa de todos se transformaba en una pantera negra y se alejaba a gran velocidad, Renji y Rukia observaron cuando se marchaba.

-Mierda… no podremos seguirle.

Rukia observó a Ichigo que corrió de nuevo hacia la monja que no se movía, la herida era grave, Inoue se estaba muriendo.

-Rukia… debemos…

La joven se acercaba a los dos, Ichigo le apuntó con su espada.

-¡NO TE ACERQUES!

-Si no la ayudo morirá –dijo Rukia con voz seria-, ¿quieres que eso pase?

Ichigo apretaba los dientes, su espada temblaba mientras ella se acercaba, había dicho que iba a matarla si volvía a verle pero no podía, con solo verla no podía, era solo una niña y su mirada aunque fría no mostraba la misma expresión que aquel sujeto de hace unos instantes.

Rukia seguía de pie.

-¿Acaso quieres que muera? –le preguntó de nuevo-, si no la tratamos velozmente morirá.

Ichigo miró hacia otro lado mientras dejaba que se acercaba, Rukia se puso de rodillas y sin más destrozaba la ropa donde estaba la herida, era grave le había abierto la espalda y notaba el hueso de la columna que estaba destrozada, Rukia colocó las manos en la herida, Inoue emitió un gemido

-Rukia –le llamó Renji-, ¿qué haces?

Ante la mirada sorprendida del caballero la herida comenzaba a curarse, incluso la columna, mientras la joven de ojos violetas parecía muy concentrada cerrando al herida, cuando esta tuvo un aspecto mejor lo dejó.

-Tú… -Ichigo le miraba.

-Llévala dentro –le ordenó ella dándole la espalda-. Renji… vámonos

Tras decir esto ambos se marcharon, Ichigo levantó a Inoue en brazos y observó el lugar donde ella se perdiera, la lluvia comenzó a caer y con este el fuego fue aplacado

Entre el caos en lo alto de una atalaya alguien observaba lo ocurrido, su expresión era neutra pero parecía muy concentrada en ese joven al cual parecía, sobre todo su sombra que ajeno al caballero parecía una vorágine que se movía de modo errático hasta regresar a su figura normal.

-Hmp…

Un cuervo apareció a su lado.

-Dile a Lord Albien que he encontrado la pieza, pero no está del todo madura.

El cuervo lanzó un graznido que parecía que ella entendía.

-Bien, hablaré con ese estirado del clan de los Tzimisce, no estoy lejos de palacio

Diciendo esto la sombra desaparecía.

_**000**_

Ya han pasado cinco días desde el incidente.

Ichigo había decidido no pasar por el convento desde aquello, había decidido no entrar sobre todo cuando Inoue hablaba en sueños llamándolo pidiéndole que se quedara a su lado, él simplemente no podía hacerlo, se sentía culpable de lo sucedido y aquellas monjas le miraban con malos ojos, culpándole de la muerte del arzobispo.

Y no eran solo ellas, era casi todo el pueblo, le culpaban de haber traído la desgracia al pueblo.

Inoue no había despertado, cuando sexto día.

-Yo…

-Bienvenida hermana…

-No… ¿no estoy muerta?

Sus hermanas de hábitos sonrieron felices de verla bien, la joven estaba algo confundida.

-Nos preocupaste…

-Estabas muy pálida…

-Yo…

-Hermanas –gritó una mujer de edad-, sigan con sus quehaceres, quiero hablar con nuestra hermana en privado

Las demás obedecieron, Orihime bajó la cabeza a modo de saludarle

-Lo siento…

La única respuesta fue una bofetada que le dejó sorprendida.

-¿Qué pensabas Hermana Orihime? –le gritó la madre superiora tras golpearle, Inoue se tocaba la mejilla lastimada- ¡Pudiste haber muerto!

Inoue miró hacia otro lado.

-Lo siento…

-No estoy solo por eso aquí hablando contigo… Jamás creí que tú de entre todas nos traicionarías así.

Ella no comprendía.

-¿De qué habla?

-En las noches le llamabas, le llamabas pidiendo que se quedara contigo, tú de entre todas nosotras, creímos que habías renunciado a este mundo terrenal para la salvación eterna hermana.

-Yo…

La voz de aquella madre era imponente, dejando casi sin fuerzas para replicar a aquella muchacha.

-¿TE HAS ENTREGADO A ÉL?

-¿¡AH!?

-Te atreviste a entregarte a ese Cruzado –le gritó más que pregunta era una afirmación.

-No, yo no hice tal cosa… yo no… Kurosaki-kun…

-¿Acaso no crees que no he visto como lo ves? Hermana Orihime, esos pensamientos son pecado, tú eres una sierva de Dios, ¡Sirves a nuestro SEÑOR!

Inoue bajó la mirada, afuera las nubes empezaron juntarse y las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer.

-Te ordeno que destierres esos pensamientos…

-No puedo -dijo ella de repente-, yo no puedo… y no quiero

-¿¡Qué!?

-Lo amo, no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento… ¡yo lo amo!

Esas palabras indignaron a la priora que levantó de nuevo su mano para golpearla pero se detuvo.

-Desde que ese muchacho llegó la desgracia a llegado a nuestra tierra, antes esas bestias no podían ingresar a nuestro convento, ahora lo hacen campantes y te has corrompido, él es un mensajero del diablo.

-El… el no me ha corrompido, él solo llegó y cuando lo vi, yo… ¿Por qué no puede entenderlo? Ha arriesgado su vida para ayudarnos y es por eso, por su forma de ser que lo amo y no me importaría morir por él…

Un sonido de algo golpeando el piso y destrozándose, la hermana superiora abrió la puerta solo encontrando un jarrón destrozado y una sombra perdiéndose entre la lluvia

Ichigo había estado presente y había escuchado todo.

_**000**_

El palacio estaba ajetreado.

-El Brujah rebelde ha regresado, las cosas comienzan a salirse de control

-Aquel muchacho está convirtiéndose en una seria amenaza, he escuchado que nuestros enemigos no desean ya eliminarlo, sino convertirlo.

-Un guerrero como él… con el don de Caín sería terriblemente peligroso. Dicen que fue capaz de herir a Grimmjaw, ese chico no es un humano, es un monstruo. Ningún m,rotal es capaz de soportar un encuentro con un cainita, ¡Y él no solo lo hizo, sino que salió airoso!

El príncipe parecía pensar

-Los Tzimisce, los Assamitas, incluso se ha oído noticias de la incursión de miembros de los Baali; ya lo han visto como una fuerza para que se una a sus filas, si lo convierten tendrán un miembro terriblemente peligroso contra nosotros.

El debate y la preocupación seguían en el salón, cuando sin más el príncipe sonrió.

-Entonces nosotros debemos tomar la iniciativa –dijo este de pronto

-¿Qué?

-¿Habla en serio? Pero…

-Su majestad, él es un guerreo santo –dijo uno de ellos.

-Si me permiten hablar –dijo Gin que estaba en el grupo-, eso no significa nada, es obvio que la Fe en él ya no existe, será fácil de doblegar.

-No –intervino Byakuya-, mi hermana me ha hablado de él, en sus ojos siempre ha visto el brillo de la insolencia y de la impulsividad, no acata órdenes, no es fiable y darle el don de Caín por parte de un Anciano sería peligroso, usaría ese poder en nuestra contra.

-¿Quién dijo que un Anciano le daría el Don?

Byakuya observó al príncipe.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ya veo –dijo Gin sonriente entendiendo la idea del príncipe-, no es mala idea, de paso si muere tendremos una amenaza menos…

-Quisiera que me expliquen mejor sus palabras.

Murmullos por parte de los nobles congregados.

-Es simple –dijo Gin- tu "hermanita" nos será de utilidad.

-¿Disculpa?

Ajena a las conversaciones en esa noche lluviosa Rukia estaba en lo alto de la torre del castillo observando el pueblo, recibió noticias de que Renji fue enviado a detener una incursión Tremere y esta era muy aguerrida, como si quisieran entrar a la ciudad a como dé lugar. Los motivos le eran desconocidos pero debían ser importantes.

-Rukia…

La chica volteó escuchando que alguien le llamaba.

-Nii-sama –dijo ella inclinándose

-El consejo ha acabado y se ha tomado una decisión con respecto a ese caballero humano

La joven bajó miró a su hermano.

-¿Qué se ha decidido?

Byakuya cerró los ojos, como si le costara decir lo que iba a decir.

-El muchacho será abrazado –dijo con voz seria, a lo que Rukia parecía no estar de acuerdo, lo notó porque apretó los puños-, si sigue así no sobrevivirá a la siguiente luna, los clanes lo ven como un peligro, una amenaza que puede usarse a su favor, se ha hablado de la aparición de los Baali pro la zona y ya han reportado varias bajas en los ejércitos de Ghouls por ellos.

-Pero…

Sabes tan bien como yo que será el único modo de salvarle de una no vida condenada a ser un títere.

Rukia no decía nada, sentía que esto era su culpa por algún motivo.

-Rukia, el príncipe ha dado orden de que seas tú quien le des el ABRAZO

La joven abrió los ojos sorprendida, casi sin habla, eso no podía estar pasando.

-¿¡Qué!? Hermano… yo

-Es una orden –dijo Byakuya-, tanto del príncipe como mía

-Nii-sama, ya lo hablamos yo nunca… no lo haría…

-¡Rukia! -Byakuya se mostraba amenazante-, es tu orden y debes cumplirla

Rukia quiso protestar, decir algo, pero la mirada implacable de su hermano le indicó que no tenía más opción.

-Sí… obedeceré, hermano.

_**Continuará**_

_**El Abrazo**_

_**Clanes:**_

_**Brujah (Edad Oscura): **_Los guerreros definitivos, siempre buscando la perfección de mente y cuerpo. Los antiguos del clan pueden recordar la Edad de Oro y hablar melancólicamente de la pérdida de Cartago. La meta final de los Brujah es alcanzar un mundo mejor, en el que los vampiros de todos los linajes puedan vivir en paz y prosperidad. Desgraciadamente, no hay herida más dolorosa que un sueño negado. La caída de Cartago sólo parece haber aumentado su rencor y la negativa de los demás clanes de ir más allá del status quo ha dejado un gusto amargo en su boca. Así Los Brujah no son sino amantes de las causas.

El clan se encuentra dividido. No pueden ponerse de acuerdo sobre la mejor forma de traer el cambio, o sobre cuál debería ser su objetivo. Algunos proponen crear una sociedad en la que humanos y Cainitas coexistan pacíficamente; otros prefieren permanecer en la sombra, igualitarios entre ellos pero superiores a los mortales. Además, los miembros del clan están Abrazando tanto a hombres de armas como a pensadores y filósofos, preparándose para las batallas que dicen están a punto de llegar. El clan que cree en la armonía se está quebrantando bajo el peso de su propio cambio.

Aunque la infraestructura del clan está sufriendo un período de decadencia, los Brujah correrán unos junto a otros cuando la ocasión lo requiera. Muchos sires tratan a sus chiquillos con más respeto del demostrado en otros clanes. Los Brujah suelen desconfiar de los extraños, pero si se gana su favor, pueden convertirse en los más leales (y obstinados) amigos.

_**Clan Ventrue:**_ Ya sea avanzando a través de salones del trono o los campos de batalla, los Ventrue son los caballeros y los reyes del tablero de ajedrez Cainita. Suyas son las conquistas, las guerras y las Cruzadas; gobiernan desde las mansiones y las salas del trono. Muchos fueron conquistadores en vida y no han cambiado de hábitos en la muerte, mientras otros alcanzaban el éxito como mercaderes o prestamistas. Todos triunfaron en su campo, de todas formas y como recompensa fueron Abrazados por el clan Ventrue. No hay fracasos entre los Ventrue, sólo éxito y ausentes de venerada memoria.

La posición ocupada en vida no cuenta mucho entre los Ventrue, y los títulos y tierras conservados tras la Transformación no tienen tanto valor como una simple ciudad tomada post mortem. Muchos de los éxitos alcanzados por el clan son el resultado de la acción individual o los esfuerzos de un equipo dirigido por un líder carismático; si se plantea un asunto ante el clan en pleno, lo más probable es que acabe irremediablemente atascado en cuestiones de crédito y procedencia. Sin embargo, cuando los Ventrue actúan, lo hacen de forma rápida, eficaz y decisiva. Un Ventrue con una ambición es un terrible enemigo, pues no se detendrá ante nada hasta conseguir su objetivo, enfrentándose con cualquiera que se le oponga. Los Ventrue no están por encima de aliarse con miembros de otros clanes, ya que es con sus hermanos de clan con quien más problemas tienen a la hora de colaborar.

_**Mitos: **_

Las Cruces u otro Símbolo Religioso no afectan a los hijos de Caín a menos que quien la porte tenga Fe, no importa que signo sea (cruz, estrella de David, etc) y eso ya de por sí es algo difícil de encontrar. La Fe es la mayor arma contra los hijos de la noche, así como escasa.

Agua o Ajo no son amenaza para ellos. El agua bendita solo es agua a menos que haya sido consagrada por alguien con Fe verdera.

Una estaca no mata a un Vampiro, solo lo paraliza y lo sume en Letargo, es lo mismo con cualquier objeto que perfore su corazón, solo los inmoviliza. Acabar con un vampiro es una proeza increíble, ya que incluso hay vampiros tan poderosos que son capaces de reconstruirse aún si se vuelven cenizas.

El Sol y el fuego dañan a un cainita, el Sol sobre todo implica su destrucción si se quedan a la misma incluso un breve tiempo. Los rayos ultravioleta sin embargo no significan nada patra ellos más que luz artificial.

Un Vampiro no transforma a otro en vampiro con solo morderlo.

Los vampiros se alimentan de sangre, eso es cierto es la base de su poder y su existencia, pero sus colmillos no están siempre a la vista a menos que lo deseen, pueden pasar como personas comunes y corrientes sin mucha dificultad (descontando algunos Clanes). Tampoco necesitan matar a su víctima para alimentarse.

Los Vampiros están muertos, su cuerpo ha dejado de funcionar y sus órganos (a menos que ellos lo deseen) no tienen las mismas funciones que las de un humano, algunos vampiros son capaces de pasar por humanos normales, pero hacerlo necesita entrenamiento y mucha disciplina.

Descontando al clan que usa la oscuridad (Lasombra), todos los vampiros se reflejan en el espejo.

El juego Vampiro La Mascarada quedó descontinuaod hace mucho, en su lugar existe el juego Vampiro El Requiem del cual no ha llegado ningún tomo en españolk ni en ingles por lo que no sabemos absolutamente nada de él.

La moda de los vampiros acabó hace mucho y damos gracias a ello, ya estabamos cansados de vampiros lamparitas.


	5. El Abrazo

_**Capítulo 05**_

_**El Abrazo**_

_El Infierno puede ser dulce_

_Si caes en brazos de tu amada_

_La muerte puede ser placentera_

_Cuando es la mano que te mata_

_Quien amas_

-Yo lo amo

Inoue estaba en cama repasando lo que dijera, ¿cómo no podía amarlo? Desde lo vio herido empezó a sentir algo por él, para ella aquel joven se había introducido en su corazón por completo, su ser, su alma, todo él estaba en su corazón como una maldición, un pecado hermoso que ella deseaba guardar y anhelar que él sintiera lo mismo, aunque fuera prohibido.

Apoyaba la cabeza en su almohada mientras pensaba en él, en aquel joven caballero de cabello naranja que le salvara, con solo verle su corazón se aceleraba, con solo pensar en él todo lo demás no significaba nada, era como un hechizo que le lanzaran, un hechizo que le hacía querer renunciar a su estado de monja, a la promesa de salvación eterna para estar con él a como diera lugar.

No podía hacer eso, ella era una sierva de Dios, no podía tener pensamientos hacia un hombre por más que su corazón se lo demandara.

Un pecado que le hacía desear convertirse en la otra mitad de aquel joven, ser suya para siempre, ser su mujer, su amante, su todo.

Mientras pensaba sus ojos le fueron pesando, la lluvia seguía cayendo afuera y los rayos alumbraban la noche, en ese ambiente tenebroso y triste ella cerró los ojos pensando en aquel joven cruzado, viendo sus ojos y todo su ser avanzando en algún lado de la ciudad con su espada protegiendo a aquellos habitantes, rogando que él estuviera bien en dondequiera que estuviera y también, que él pensara en ella como ella pensaba en él.

_Oh sueños ingratos que se entretejen en la mente_

_Dando esperanzas para luego hacerte recordar que solo eran sueños_

_Mientras uno es luz, el otro solo es tinieblas_

_Y muchas veces las tinieblas son más fuertes que la luz._

_**000**_

Ichigo caminaba por las calles sin rumbo cubierto por la oscuridad, mientras las luces de cada casa se apagaban poco a poco y sus moradores se disponían a descansar, pero él no podía descansar tras lo que oyera no, su mente recordaba las palabras.

Ella dijo que lo amaba, que lo amaba a él.

Eso era un pecado, ellos habían elegido el camino de Dios, el camino de servirle en cuerpo y alma tanto en el campo de batalla como en la iglesia, ninguno podía sentir algo por alguien más que el Señor, él los eligió y él no iba a renunciar a ese camino ya que en ese camino según las enseñanzas que le dieron estaba el camino para volver a ver a su familia, a sus hermanas, su padre, su madre, a todos los que le fueron importantes.

(Recuerdo)

-Ichigo…

-¿Qué pasa Chad?

El enorme hombre de rostro muchas veces inexpresivo lanzaba piedras a un estanque, dentro de poco partirían a tierra santa de nuevo.

-¿Por qué peleas? Le preguntó

El caballero que en esos momentos practicaba con su espada se detuvo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sé bien que no crees del todo en lo que dicen esos sujetos –dijo Chad con voz seria-, yo tampoco me puedo creer mucho en eso de que matando personas tengamos un pasaje al cielo.

Ichigo clavaba la espada en el piso para sentarse no muy lejos de su compañero.

-Tus hermanas murieron por la peste –dijo Chad-, nada te ata a este lugar a esta vida.

-No, hay algo que me ata –dijo Ichigo-. Chad, yo confío en quien me cuido mientras era un niño y si es cierto ayudaré en lo que pueda, si puedo volver a verlas en ese lugar llamado Cielo, seguiré este camino.

Chad sonrió aunque en su rostro era difícil ver una expresión como esa

-¿Acaso no te gustaría tener una vida normal?

-¿Normal?

Chad sacó de su cuello un collar, de hecho era una moneda convertida en eso.

-Tener una familia, una esposa e hijos que te amen.

-Una familia

Chad guardó al espada

-Tras esta última campaña pienso alejarme de la orden -dijo Chad.

-¿Qué?

-Tuve suficiente de esta vida. Me iré lo más lejos posible y redimiré mis pecados de algún modo, pagar por cada vida que he cegado. Y creo que la primera forma de hacerlo es teniendo una vida tranquila en el campo será ese modo.

Su amigo no dijo nada, solo sujetó una piedra y la lanzó, Chad se levantó al notar el silencio de su compañero

-Deberías hacer lo mismo Ichigo, a tus hermanas seguro les hubiera agradado que vivieras en paz…

-Chad, yo elegí este camino con tal de verlas. Nada más…

-Ya veo…

El joven de pelo naranja se puso de pie y sujetó su arma una vez más.

-¿A quién es al que debemos escoltar?

-No sé mucho, solo que se llama Barragán, el comandante me dijo que tú guiarías la misión.

-Bien…

Las palabras que le dijo su amigo resonaban de repente, una vida normal, una vida lejos del campo de batalla, pero si lo hacía, ¿podría verlas de nuevo? No lo sabía, aquel monje que les salvara dijo que la salvación de su alma estaría en su espada, sirviendo a la causa divina en las cruzadas, que él tenía un destino muy importante y que este estaba al combate, que Dios al ver sus hazañas le daría cobijo cuando llegara su hora.

Quería estar con sus hermanas, con su padre, su madre, en aquel lugar donde nadie llora, nadie sufre, donde ellas debían estar porque su vida era inocente, dos niñas que le sonreían y lo admiraban.

La lluvia seguía cayendo, hace tanto que no las veía; deseaba verlas, oír sus voces, hablarles de nuevo y decirles lo que no les dijo antes y para eso seguiría este camino aunque tuviera que matar por el mismo, ya que era una misión divina, una misión encomendada por la iglesia, por DIOS.

Sin embargo eso no aplacaba a veces las pesadillas que venían en las noches de las batallas que él librara, los miles de rostros de aquellos que mató en las cruzadas. Pero todos eran herejes, no servían al Dios verdadero, para ellos su Dios era todo y morían por él y él se encargaba de mandarlos con su Ídolo al infierno donde arderían. Lo hacía todo alimentado con la esperanza de volver a ver a sus hermanas, aún viendo muchas veces que aquella iglesia que protegía se corrompía con quien llegaba, que aquellos hombres que hablaban de Dios y santidad a veces eran encontrados en sus más bajas pasiones.

Pero ahora, las palabras de aquella joven monja habían roto esa decisión, ella tampoco le era del todo indiferente, pero no podía decir que la amaba, sentía por ella atracción y eso era un pecado, ya que era desear solo el cuerpo, pero era algo ¿Y si juntos empezaban una vida? Lejos de la iglesia, de la guerra, lejos de todo, una vida en paz…

Pero ese mismo deseo pudo haber causado que ella fuera herida por ese ser infernal, ese deseo trajo consigo tal vez a aquellas criaturas de la noche que vagaban en busca de sangre y a quienes les provocara dos bajas.

Se apoyó en una pared, en su cuello como varios caballeros llevaba un crucifijo mostrando su Fe, lo observó un momento viendo reflejado en este el rostro de aquella muchacha que le ayudara, esa chica miembro de esos malditos, desde que ella apareció parecía que su vida se sumía en la oscuridad, ella era un demonio y debía matarla, pero no lo hizo cuando tuvo la oportunidad, es más, dejó que ella salvara la vida de Inoue, había aceptado de nuevo ayuda del Diablo.

La lluvia no paraba de caer, era casi igual a cuando mataron a su madre.

Escuchó de repente pasos que se acercaban, Ichigo sujetó la empuñadura de su espada sintiendo que un peligro se acercaba, un acto ya de por sí reflejo provocado por combates sin tregua.

Pero los pasos no eran de un hombre, eran pasos de alguien descalzo, sí, y eran suaves, casi imperceptibles.

-No levantes tu espada –le dijo una voz femenina, una voz que él reconoció.

Rukia aparecía en la oscuridad de las calles

-¡TU!

Rukia aparecía alumbrada por un rayo que seguro pasó cerca de aquel pueblo, tenía un vestido blanco que estaba empapado mostrando algunas partes de su cuerpo, no parecía ser la misma con ese atuendo, no era un demonio, solo una joven más.

Caminaba descalza en el suelo de piedra y parecía que no deseaba estar ahí mirando hacia otro lado como si pidiera valor por lo que iba a hacer, vamos, un demonio pidiendo valor. Ichigo retrocedió, todo era una fachada, ella era un demonio, una criatura infernal que debía regresar al lugar de donde vino. A pesar de ese aspecto frágil e indefenso.

-¿Cómo se encuentra la joven? –quiso saber como si fuera algo normal

-Aléjate o juro que te mataré –le amenazó.

Rukia no dijo nada, solo se quedó observándole mientras apretaba sus puños, ¿qué le sucedía? El joven levantó su espada en su contra.

-Baja tu espada –le pidió-, o de lo contrario las cosas serán peores

Ichigo le observaba con cautela, ella parecía estar ahí en contra de su voluntad o al menos eso reflejaba, ¿era cierto? No, solo lo engatusaba.

-Esta es mi última advertencia –le dijo esta vez con voz firme

Ichigo sacó un crucifijo de entre sus ropas que apuntó a la chica, Rukia abrió los ojos sorprendida

-Lárgate criatura del Demonio

-Ya Basta, ¡Basta!

_Fe es una palabra extraña_

_Con fe uno puede vivir_

_Con fe uno puede engañarse_

_FE… palabra ambigua para muchos._

La cruz salió volando por los aires ante la sorpresa de Ichigo y sin más sentía como era paralizado, no se podía mover, estaba ahí paralizado ante ella.

Otro rayo alumbró el lugar.

-¡Suéltame!

-¿Por qué sigues peleando? –le preguntó de repente.

Ichigo se quedó callado, esa pregunta nunca nadie se la había hecho.

-Peleas por una causa humana o por causas propias –dijo ella acercándose.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo sirvo a una causa superior.

-¿Superior? –Rukia se acercó-, si fuera así esa cosa que llevabas en el cuello me hubiera alejado, pero no lo hizo.

-No te tengo miedo –dijo él levantando su brazo aunque costándole, la joven se sorprendió de esto y como aquel observador en el conflicto notó que extrañamente la sombra del joven empezaba a distorsionarse con su sola presencia. Pero no era fuerte, para muchos hubiera sido algo casi imperceptible.

Dejando eso de lado ella se concentró.

-A mí no deberías temerme –dijo ella-, sino a todos los que ahora te han visto como una amenaza latente, eres solo un peón que ellos desean usar y es por eso que estoy aquí

-¿De qué hablas?

Rukia avanzó hacia él, pero era como si tuviera deseos de alejarse.

-Mataste a dos miembros de uno de los Clanes más temibles que pueden existir, es por eso que enviaron a aquel sujeto a matarte, pero en su lugar solo mataron inocentes, mientras sigas aquí ellos seguirán viniendo hasta que logren su objetivo o te unas a ellos.

-Yo no estoy interesado en las guerras de los demonios…

-Pues ayudaste en esta guerra

Ichigo miró hacia otro lado.

-Créeme que no quiero estar aquí ni mucho menos hacer lo que debo hacer, pero algún día lo comprenderás si es sobrevives

Ichigo levantó su espada nuevamente pero esta salió volando por los aires para clavarse en algún sitio, los truenos rugían en el aire.

-Puedo enfrentarme a ti –dijo Ichigo desafiante-, he sido entrenado para esto, tengo la fuerza…

-No –dijo Rukia cerrando los ojos y al abrirlos su hermoso color violeta se convertía en uno de color amarillo como de una bestia-, conmigo estás tan indefenso como un bebé desnudo.

Ichigo abrió los ojos aterrado mientras Rukia se acercaba a él abriendo su boca donde se mostraban dos colmillos afilados.

-NO…

Los colmillos se introdujeron en su cuello, Ichigo lanzó un alarido al sentirlos clavarse pero de pronto una sensación extraña empezó a invadirlo, primero sintió un dolor mientras se incrustaban con fiereza en su cuello lanzando gritos estruendosos para luego sentir que perdía las fuerzas de su cuerpo al igual que todo deseo de luchar y una extraña oleada de placer recorría cada parte de su cuerpo mientras su sangre era succionada por aquella joven que una vez creyera que fue un ángel que le salvara.

-N… nghhh

Una voz comenzó a resonar en su cabeza.

"No te resistas"

Las fuerzas se perdían, su cabeza le daba vueltas, un mareo extraño

"No te resistas"

¿Acaso estaba muriendo? ¿Tan placentero es morir? La joven que una vez considerara un ángel estaba allí drenándole su vida, ese ángel estaba en estos momentos matándolo, bebiendo cada gota de su sangre mientras él no podía resistirse sintiendo una calidez y éxtasis que no podría conocer nunca, su cuerpo reaccionaba con este beso oscuro mientras la oscuridad llegaba a su vista poco a poco, la oscuridad se acercaba.

Escuchó las voces de sus hermanas, sus risas mientras un pasaje aparecía delante de él, un pasaje lleno de luz.

Pero sin más este pasaje se oscurecía y en su lugar comenzaba a caer en un abismo, lanzó un grito mientras descendía, un abismo que no sabía donde llegaba ¿el infierno? ¿Iba al infierno?

No podía sostenerse de ningún lado, no podía hacer nada para evitar su caída, pero antes de llegar al abismo sintió que alguien le sujetaba, alguien que detenía su caída

Estaba muriendo, pero no podía dejarse vencer, no podía permitir que esa muchacha acabara de modo tan fácil y sobre todo así, debía detenerla, separarla de su cuello a como diera lugar, su mano temblaba intentando moverse debía alejarla, debía alejarla ya.

No podía rendirse sin luchar, la sujetó de la cintura para tratar de apartarla mientras su otra mano se colocaba en la nuca de la chica para jalarle de los cabellos si separarla de su cuello, pero cuando sintió sus cabellos desistió, sus cabellos eran suaves, era como si tocara hilos de oro mojados por la lluvia, sintió su pequeña cintura en su otra mano, sintiendo como la lluvia había pegado ese vestido a un cuerpo escultural un cuerpo pequeño y bello como el de un ángel, tan delicada y frágil.

Un bello enviado de la muerte.

Por su parte ella mordía con vehemencia el cuello de Ichigo con una mezcla extraña de suavidad y salvajismo, sintiendo que su mente se perdía por esa sensación, al diablo fueron sus pensamientos de que lo que hacía estaba mal, al diablo su humanidad o quién era, o toda su forma de pensar, en esos momentos era lo que era, un ser superior a una humana, una diosa de la noche que reclamaba su presa, haciéndola suya, devorándola con placer y gusto, sintiendo su tibia sangre pasar por su garganta con un sabor embriagante, era fuerte, realmente fuerte, lo sentía en su sangre, él era una presa valiosa que ya le pertenecía desde antes, ya que ella le había dado su sangre para salvarlo, le pertenecía del todo como su Ghoul a quien no reclamo hasta ahora.

Ese muchacho era suyo.

Sintió de repente en su éxtasis como aquel muchacho le abrazaba y eso le hizo regresar a la realidad de golpe, sintiendo su mano en su nuca no de modo brusco sino como una caricia sintiendo sus cabellos empapados, la chica se separó de inmediato notando la mirada perdida de Ichigo ya sin brillo, la sangre bajó por sus labios cayendo en la mejilla del chico que parecía mirarle con una sonrisa dirigida hacia ella, Rukia temblando lo depositó en el suelo dejándolo ahí con los ojos aún observándola.

El cuerpo de Ichigo ahora estaba en el piso, pero ella veía a alguien parecido a él pero con el cabello negro, la joven que sin más cayó de rodillas mirándole con una expresión de horror mientras regresaban a su color violeta. Un grito se escuchó en la noche desgarrándola.

(Sigo pensándolo: Violación a la inversa. _**Pato**_)

-¡KUROSAKI-KUN!

Inoue despertó en la mañana gritando con fuerza, tuvo una horrible pesadilla y presa de ella se puso de pie y aún con su camisón salió corriendo del convento ante los gritos de sus compañeras de hábitos, sentía que algo malo le había pasado a Ichigo, los pueblerinos la observaron extrañada de su comportamiento, cuando ella llegó hasta un callejón de aquel pueblo donde estaba una cruz que estaba medio derretida por una fuerza misteriosa.

En ese lugar había una mancha de sangre, Inoue se puso de rodillas con la mano temblorosa tocando el charco de sangre, aún era fresca.

-Kurosaki-kun…

_**000**_

-Sigo pensando que lo que me ordenaste fue un error.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Cómo puede la semilla madurar en una carcasa muerta?

Una risa extraña por parte de alguien entre las sombras.

-Lo que viste no es algo que los vivos comprendan, en la muerte podrá liberarse con mayor facilidad. Ahora solo debemos esperar a que se nutra en la muerte, la esperanza y el caos.

Quien hablaba mostró una mueca.

-Nah, no me importa de todos modos. Aunque la cainita de aura impía me parece interesante.

-¿La sin clan?

-Sí –emitió una leve risa- sonará gracioso, pero… me gustaría escucharla gritar y gemir.

Quien estaba hablando con ella movió cabeza.

-Tal vez tengas tu oportunidad.

-Entonces la esperaré con ansias.

_Estoy solo en tinieblas_

_Estoy sintiendo el frio del silencio_

_La noche ha aparecido en el cielo_

_Y con el… el lamento de los condenados._

¿Estaba muerto? No había voces, no había túneles de luz o de oscuridad. Solo silencio, ni siquiera sabía si estaba respirando o no, su corazón no latía, no lo escuchaba, todo estaba silencioso, tanto que le aterraba, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Acaso estaba en el purgatorio?

Su garganta estaba seca, eso sí pudo sentirlo, así como una sed que comenzaba a trastornarlo

-Agua…

Nadie escuchaba sus ruegos, todo estaba muy callado, todo estaba en tinieblas.

-Quiero agua. Inoue… por favor… estoy sediento…

Agua, pedía agua a gritos sintiendo la garganta seca, sintiendo que algo trataba de salir de su propio interior como un animal rabioso, tratando de controlarlo, esa sed lo estaba matando.

Lanzó un grito abriendo los ojos

-¿Dónde?

No sabía dónde estaba, era un cuarto hecho de mármol blanco, donde varios estantes de libros estaban mezclados junto con lo que parecían ser tumbas y placas de acero y oro con imágenes religiosas, monjes, santos y en la parte superior de aquel sitio una insignia extraña, una estrella a medio hacer invertida hecha al parecer por desgarros.

-¿En qué lugar estoy?

La sed aumentaba, cayendo de rodillas sintiendo que no podría aguantar más

-¿Qué me pasó? ¿Qué rayos ha pasado? Agh…

Estaba confundido, sus ropas estaban rasgadas, sobre todo la cruz de su pecho parecía haber desaparecido del todo, también había sangre seca. Todo de repente vino a su mente, recordó que esa chica le había mordido en el cuello, ella… ¿Ella lo había matado?

Pero no estaba muerto, ¿oh si? No sabía, no sentía nada, su corazón no latía, no sentía nada, estaba confundido, estaba solo, estaba perdiendo el juicio.

-Debo salir de aquí… debo salir…

Se puso de pie y avanzó a tientas por el lugar encontrando unas escaleras que iban para arriba tal vez la salida, pero se detuvo cuando notó que personas avanzaban, ¿amigos o enemigos? No podía arriesgarse, esa sed seguía creciendo, su cuerpo reclamaba beber algo, lo que fuera.

Las sombras desaparecieron cerrando una puerta, Ichigo corrió a esta pero la misma estaba trancada por el otro lado, no podría salir.

Esa sed lo estaba volviendo loco, tenía que salir, tenía que hacerlo, golpeó la puerta con fuerza intentando romperla, pero no podría hacerlo era muy gruesa, no podría siquiera hacer que los ruidos se escucharan.

-Debo salir… ¡debo salir!

De pronto la puerta sufrió un daño, Ichigo sorprendido observó esto, ¿lo había hecho él? Retrocedió para darle una patada que produjo que la grieta de la puerta empeorara.

-¡DEBO SALIR!

Sin más el siguiente golpe redujo la puerta a astillas ante las miradas sorprendidas de los que una vez habían estado allí, corriendo a ver qué pasaba.

En otro lado de aquel lugar Renji estaba al lado de Rukia que parecía pensativa.

-Nos han dado autorización para que vayamos a investigar territorio Capadocio sobre aquellos pergaminos

-Bien…

-Rukia -Renji cerró los ojos-, será dentro de tres días y quieren que…

-Ya lo sé –dijo ella.

Renji quiso acercarse a ella y ponerle su mano en el hombro, un modo burdo de consolarla pero debía servir de algo, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo se escuchó un estruendo que los hizo sorprenderse.

-Pero que…

Ambos corrieron encontrándose con dos hombres tumbados en el piso inconscientes mientras un muchacho de cabello naranja estaba ahí confundido, sin entender lo que acababa de hacer, observando de repente a esos dos, sobre todo, a esa chica.

Sus ojos se llenaron de un resplandor extraño, eran como de un animal, sus ojos grises eran de un monstruo ahora que la observaba con un claro brillo en estos, un brillo de odio.

-¡Tú!

Intentó atacarla pero Ichigo se detuvo viendo la ventana que estaba cerca de él y de un gran salto llegaba a este para desaparecer en la noche.

-Rayos… ¿a qué hora se despertó? –dijo Renji mirando a sus compañeros, no, no estaban heridos ni nada…

Rukia miraba la puerta destruida, esto era ridículo, esa puerta era el doble de gruesa de lo normal sin contar la barra de acero con la que la habían trancado que ahora estaba en el cuelo doblada, esto era increíble.

-Usó una disciplina sin siquiera saberlo –dijo casi sin creerlo

-Rukia, debemos atraparlo -dijo Renji-, no se ha alimentado… pronto la bestia.

-Iré yo sola –dijo de pronto Rukia

-¿¡Qué!? Estás loca… ¿no viste como te miro?

Rukia saltaba y llegaba a la ventana.

-Yo soy su Sire… es mi deber encontrarlo y si es necesario matarlo antes de que se convierta en una demonio.

Sin más desapareció por la ventana donde el muchacho se perdiera, Renji quiso decirle que tuviera cuidado, pero no puedo hacerlo a tiempo, tenía que ayudar a sus compañeros de clan, ¿acaso ese chico los dejó noqueados? Apenas y estaba recién convertido, sin contar lo que era… esto era ridículo.

Sin rumbo por el momento Ichigo caminaba buscando una pista de donde estaba, no estaba muy lejos del pueblo donde estaba el convento. Cuando alguien está asustado y confundido lo único que sabe hacer es volver al lugar que le era conocido y eso haría, pero antes, tenía que aplacar esa sed, una sed que comenzaba a desquiciarlo.

Un arroyo estaba cerca con agua cristalina, Ichigo corrió hacia ella y sujetando el agua en sus manos la bebió ávidamente. Pero al hacerlo que se asfixiaba, vomitando de inmediato lo que bebiera, ¿qué le estaba pasando? El agua, el agua no podía aplacar su sed, no podía beber agua, estaba perdiendo el control de sí mismo, sentía que su consciencia se iba y una locura lo inundaba ¿¡qué le había pasado!?

Lanzó un grito mientras perdía la consciencia cayendo de rodillas, pronto no sabría en lo que se convertiría o más aún en que más, porque ya no sentía que era el mismo.

-Aquí estás –dijo de pronto una voz.

-T… tú

Rukia le miraba con unos ojos fríos.

-¿Qué… qué me has hecho?

Ella avanzaba a él pero este volvía a mirarle con ojos de odio.

-No sé como rompiste la puerta –dijo ella- y no importa ahora, pero debes escucharme, en estos momentos la sed te volverá loco si no logras aplacarla.

Ichigo ya no podía aguantar golpeando su cabeza con el piso, Rukia cerró los ojos mientras se acercaba a él y se abría la muñeca con una daga que tenía en el cinto de sus vestidos

-Toma, bebe antes de que sea tarde…

Le ofrecía sangre, ¡Aquella chica le estaba ofreciendo sangre de sí misma! Quiso rechazarla pero sus ojos se posaron en el líquido rojo que goteaba en aquella pálida muñeca, de piel tan suave, su boca se acercaba a la herida algo le llamaba a esta, abriendo la boca unos colmillos aparecían en estos.

Una sensación extraña, la sed se iba, se apagaba así como esa locura, la sangre era tibia, era como esa vez en sus delirios, tibia, deliciosa.

-Es suficiente…

El no escuchaba, Rukia apretó los dientes.

-¡SUFICIENTE!

Ichigo volvió a la realidad alejándose de ella de golpe sintiendo aún la sangre en sus labios, la herida de la chica se cerraba casi instantáneamente.

_Una noche ya no era yo.  
Los sueños se hacen pesadillas.  
Oh, dulce néctar mortal rojo y tibio,  
quien era ya no está… solo queda mi sombra._

-En qué, ¿en qué me he convertido?

-En algo más que un humano –le dijo ella-, si no te encontraba seguramente ya hubieras sucumbido a la bestia y hubiera tenido que matarte

Ichigo la miró con rabia.

-¿¡Acaso ahora seré un demonio que se alimenta de los vivos!?

-Será mejor que te calmes –dijo ella-, gritando no solucionas nada…

-Tú… tú me hiciste esto.

-¿Tienes ira… odio? –Rukia se acercó a él-, entonces ven, si quieres vengarte hazlo.

El caballero le miraba con odio, un odio que jamás creyó sentir antes, quería matarla, acabar con ella, debía matarla como ella lo mató y lo devolvió como un monstruo. A pesar de eso Rukia no se movía ni un ápice.

-Si no fuera por ella en estos momentos estarías muerto –dijo una voz Rukia volteó a ver quién era sorprendida de verlo allí

-¡Hermano!

Byakuya se acercó a Ichigo que le observó desafiante.

-Si te atreves a hacerle algo me encargaré de que tu nueva vida sea corta y créeme, la muerte para nosotros puede ser mil veces peor que esta existencia.

Cayó de rodillas al sentirlo cerca, como si fuera una presencia abismal, como si supiera que lo que intentara no serviría de nada.

-Acaso… ¿acaso estoy condenado? Soy un monstruo

-Condenado no –dijo Rukia-, solo tienes un don que te dará el poder necesario para enfrentarte a lo que viene, monstruo... solo si tú lo deseas, pero antes de que te vuelvas uno yo voy a matarte…

Él no parecía oír, solo parecía estar ensimismado en su situación.

-Rukia… regresemos –dijo Byakuya a su hermana.

-Ichigo -le llamó-, hay mucho que debes conocer ahora en adelante, si no aprendes rápido morirás y esta vez no podre detenerlo

-Rukia…

-Hermano –le habló-, ahora es mi deber enseñarle este mundo, me quedaré con los Brujah un tiempo. Unohana accedió a que usáramos su refugio para ayudarles, la situación con los Tremere ha empeorado en el norte y seguro necesitaran apoyo.

Byakuya no parecía muy convencido.

-Por favor.

-Bien –accedió-, pero recuerda que Clan te acogió primeramente.

-Los é, gracias hermano.

El joven no dejaba de mirar el suelo sintiendo la terrible presencia de ese hombre, Byakuya como si se tratara de un espejismo se alejó desapareciendo técnicamente, Rukia se quedó al lado de Ichigo sin decir nada. Ella lo comprendía, después de todo ella pasó por algo similar. No, fue mil veces peor, pero no podía quedarse ahí tratando de consolar a alguien que seguramente ha perdido todo ya todos, tenía que mostrarse firme, mientras más pronto abandonara su vida mortal, mejor sería.

-Será mejor que me escuches –empezó a hablarle-. Lo primero que debes saber es que el sol significa nuestra muerte, antes de que amanezca tu ser mismo incluso te lo advertirá, por lo que debes regresar al refugio de la universidad o caso contrario te volverás cenizas.

-…

Rukia se sentía culpable.

-Si quieres seguir lamentándote de algo a lo que ya no puedes poner remedio te dejaré solo, pero si no regresas antes de que empiece a amanecer te obligaré a regresar. Aunque no lo creas ahora mismo tengo control sobre ti, un control que no dudaré en usar para que obedezcas.

Tras decir esto se alejó entre los árboles, Ichigo se quedó solo, observando lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sintiéndose tan separado de todo, de todo lo que una vez le fue conocido.

-Mis sueños, mis ilusiones de ver a mis hermanas han muerto, todo en mí ha muerto, no siento mi corazón, no respiro, solo queda un cascarón vacío. Nada que pueda salvarse o condenarse… NADA…

Recordaba las palabras de aquellos con quienes conviviera, las promesas de una vida normal, un lugar en el paraíso, todo estaba esfumándose

-Naciste con un destino pequeño –las voces de aquel monje-, tu vida está decidida por Dios para algo grande

¿Vida? Ya no tenía vida.

-¿Tienes a alguien especial que te espere?

Nadie le esperaría, nunca.

-Serviré a la iglesia, de ese modo volveré a ver a mis hermanas

Algo que nunca más pasaría, el cielo estaría negado por siempre para él.

Golpeó el suelo con fuerza, creando un agujero, el caballero cruzado había desaparecido, solo quedaba un vampiro, un monstruo depredador de hombres.

_**000**_

El castillo del príncipe estaba muy silencioso, aunque roto por los gemidos de una joven, gemidos y suspiros que hacían eco en las paredes de aquel lugar.

-¿Qué sucede Byakuya? Estoy ocupado.

El lugar donde estaban era lleno de lujos, oro y plata en ornamentos

-¿Por qué hiciste que ella lo abrazara? –dijo Byakuya ante aquel que ordenara la conversión de Ichigo

Una joven estaba acostada en una cama de terciopelo retorciéndose de placer mientras las manos de aquel sujeto la recorrían, estremeciéndose por aquel toque tan frío que casi quemaba, su mirada estaba perdida y su boca abierta emitiendo gemidos mientras un hilillo de saliva caía de esta.

Byakuya miró hacia otro lado con algo de aversión.

-Que seamos algo más que humanos no significa que seamos ajenos a ciertos placeres –dijo este-, de hecho, ese sonido que emite esta pequeña…

Introdujo sus dedos en su interior haciendo que gritara, llegando a un orgasmo para desplomarse.

-Es una hermosa melodía, ¿no crees?

Byakuya esperaba una respuesta, aquel hombre a quien no podía ver por las telas que cubrían la cama parecía algo hastiado

-Ya lo dije –dijo el príncipe mientras jugaba de nuevo con la joven que parecía ya estar cansada pero no podía resistirse, los gemidos llenaron de nuevo el recinto-, ese muchacho siendo abrazado por un anciano sería peligroso, el poder y el ímpetu no son buenas mezclas, en cambio, tu "Hermana" es algo distinto… tiene poder, pero no el suficiente como para que pueda causar líos entre nosotros…

-Rukia nunca…

-Es por eso que su chiquillo será fuerte por la voluntad que tiene, pero si deseara hacer algo en nuestra contra, lo mataremos fácilmente.

Byakuya entornó la mirada.

-Si el hiciera algo, Rukia también seria…

-Un sire es responsable de su cachorro, debes saberlo tanto como ella, aunque claro, ella no tiene un Sire.

Al borde del colapso del placer la joven sintió los colmillos de aquel hombre en su cuello, la joven gritó sonoro mientras otras vez llegaba a la culminación del clímax y a la vez servía de alimento de aquel vampiro, tras un instante la joven se desplomó, exhausta, presa de la pérdida de sangre y el placer que recibiera, si hubiera bebido un poco más seguramente la habría matado pero no sería divertido que muriera si podía usarla nuevamente las siguientes noches.

La mirada de la joven estaba perdida, vacía.

-A veces es difícil parar… de entre todas mis "consortes" ella es al que me sabe mejor

La joven se movía levemente, Byakuya miró a aquel hombre.

-Rukia…

Lo interrumpió de pronto.

-No me importa lo que le haya sucedido en su tiempo de vida… ahora si no tienes otros motivos como para seguir haciéndome perder el tiempo puedes irte.

Byakuya dio media vuelta.

-¿Dónde se encuentra la chica y su nuevo cachorro?

-Están con los Brujah

-Con los utópicos. Bien, espero que ya se haya enterado de que tienen una misión pronto, así probaremos cuan efectivo resulta este nuevo vástago impuro.

Byakuya dio media vuelta y se marchó, ya no tenía caso seguir ahí.

Por su lado aquel noble chasqueaba los dedos y una puerta se abría y allí una joven doncella temerosa esperaba con vestidos que apenas y ocultaban su ser.

-Tranquila niña, esto va a gustarte.

-S-si… mi señor.

_**000**_

_El cielo se tiñe de rojo sangre _

_Una nube cubre el silencio_

_Traigo una cara por la que sufres_

_La muerte sabe bien que es así_

Pronto amanecería, Rukia miraba el horizonte esperando.

-Rukia… pronto amanecerá.

-Ese idiota, no me queda otro remedio…

Pero antes de hacer nada entre las sombras apareció Ichigo con rostro serio, frío y sin expresiones, Rukia al verle no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada.

-Aquí está el nuevo vástago –dijo Renji cruzado de brazos.

-Ichigo…

Antes de que dijera nada ingresó a la universidad con mirada sombría.

-Pronto aceptará lo que se convirtió –dijo Renji-, todos siempre hemos actuado así… renunciar no es fácil

Ella no dijo nada.

-Entremos, el día pronto vendrá…

Rukia se tocó el brazo izquierdo antes de hacerlo.

-¿Aún te molesta?

-¿Qué? Esto, no. Es solo que… me sorprendió.

-No sé porqué fuiste a decirles que había muerto.

-Si no lo hubiera hecho –dijo Rukia-, sobre todo esa monja lo estaría buscando hasta el fin del mundo, eso podría haber traído problemas a Nii-sama o a otro clan y no quiero que haya víctimas por lo que hice.

En el pueblo Inoue estaba de rodillas en su cama mirando los restos de ropa que encontrara cuando fue a buscar a Ichigo, aún no podía creer lo que esa chica le había dicho.

(Recuerdo)

La noche había llegado e Inoue estaba empecinada en buscar a Ichigo, lo había hecho por dos días sin encontrarlo, aún viendo la escena donde la sangre estaba en el piso y un crucifijo derretido estaba allí no podía creer que aquel joven hubiera muerto.

-No puede estar muerto –dijo ella.

-Hermana, él estaba amenazado por los demonios que matara. Incluso tu estuviste a punto de morir por esto… él no pudo aguantar estar acosado por las criaturas del diablo por siempre…

-Kurosaki-kun no puede estar muerto

La madre superiora trataba de hacerla reaccionar, pero era difícil, no comprendía razones

-Encontraron su espada cerca de ahí, eso es muestra suficiente para…

-¡NO PUEDE SER CIERTO!

De pronto escucharon unos golpes en la puerta a lo que Inoue corrió a ver si se trataba de Ichigo, pero en su lugar una muchacha de cabello negro y ojos violetas entraba en el convento, parecía estar algo incómoda al entrar ahí, Inoue le observó sorprendida.

-Tú eres

-¿Y usted? –la monja le observo, era casi una niña-, ¿Quién es?

-Disculpen –habló con tono educado-, ¿Aquí hay alguien llamada Inoue Orihime?

-Soy yo…

Rukia le observó, esa chica tenía algo raro.

-Vengo a decirle algo -dijo ella-, de parte de un joven, bueno…

Las palabras la impactaron.

-¿Habla de Kurosaki-kun? ¿¡Qué le sucedió, está bien, está herido!?

Era mejor desengañarla ya.

-Está muerto -dijo ella casi sin tacto

-¿Qué?

Inoue retrocedió.

-El… no… no… ¡no!

-Lo encontramos en…

-¡Él no está muerto!

Su grito la calló un instante, pero debía continuar.

-Estaba de viaje con mi hermano –dijo ella-, cuando lo encontramos cerca de un claro, estaba gravemente herido por algo que no sabemos si se trataba de una bestia u otra cosa, pero la herida era fatal.

-¡Es mentira! –sollozó la joven.

-Esto es lo único que quedó de él

Rukia sacó algo que tenía en unas telas, al verlo Inoue cayó de rodillas aterrada.

La cruz cruzada de color blanco, la insignia de Ichigo estaba allí ensangrentada, cubierta del todo de sangre.

-Dios Mío -dijo la madre superiora.

-Al final los demonios reclamaron su cabeza

Rukia hizo una reverencia.

-Siento dar estas noticias, pero era su última voluntad, ahora debo irme…

-Espere –dijo la madre superiora-, ya es muy tarde, debería quedarse aquí.

-Mi hermano me está esperando… lo siento…

Sin más se alejó pero antes de llegar a la puerta Inoue la sujeto del brazo

-¡Es mentira, dígame que no es cierto!

Al sentir que la sujetaba Rukia abrió los ojos le observó sorprendida por su acción.

-Suélteme, ya le dije lo que pasó…

-No puede ser. Kurosaki-kun… Kurosaki-kun… él debe estar vivo… ¡DEBE ESTARLO! ¡Mi corazón dice que está vivo!

Su empecinamiento era tal que no parecía entender razones, la morena cerró sus ojos y le miró directamente.

-Kurosaki Ichigo murió -dijo con voz fría dejando helada a Inoue que no la soltaba-, él murió en mis brazos

Inoue la soltó de repente, las palabras eran sinceras, demasiado.

-Discúlpeme…

Inoue no pudo evitar llorar, las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos mientras las demás monjas corrieron a ver a quien les hablara pero ella ya no estaba.

"Murió en mis brazos", esas fueron sus palabras y con solo recordarlas el dolor llegaba a su alma, aferrándose a las sábanas para acallar su llanto.

-No estás muerto… mi corazón me dice que no lo estás… no lo estás…

"Kurosaki Ichigo… Murió en mis brazos"

Por su lado Rukia también recordaba lo sucedido mientras se tocaba el brazo que la joven sujetara, recordó que se marchó lo más rápido que pudo esa vez mientras se aferraba el brazo y rasgando el vestido notó que en su brazo había una quemadura.

-¿Qué pasó esa vez?

Una vez escuchó que la pureza puede quemar como el sol, pero eso era ridículo.

_**Siguiente:**_

_**Mundo de Tinieblas**_

_**MOTA:**__ Gracias por leer, lamentamos decir que no podremos responder los revs (trabajo, trabajo).Espero que les guste la reinserción de este fic. Mientars lo hacemos trabajamos en el SpinOff Winter's Knight que será subido una vez finalizado el Cap 11 de este._

_**Abrazo: **__el Abrazo significa transformar a un ser humano en un vampiro, para hacerlo el vampiro debe succionar hasta el último rastro de sangre de su víctima y después darle un poco de la suya (Llamada Vitae) al hacerlo creara un vampiro de generación superior a la suya o sea, más débil que él, el vampiro que creara al nuevo Vástago (llamado Sire) será responsable de ahora en adelante de su chiquillo y de sus actos, crear un Vampiro es algo que no se hace a la ligera, hacerlo sin permiso puede provocar la ira de otros vampiros de un mismo clan y tanto el sire como el chiquillo pueden ser juzgados y sentenciados a muerte _


	6. Mundo de Tinieblas

_**Capítulo 06**_

_**Mundo de Tinieblas**_

_"Soy el llanto que no puedes llorar,  
el grito cuando no puedes gritar,  
el hielo de tu corazón cuando tiemblas...  
Soy tu oscuridad"_

Era una sombra, un fantasma. Para el mundo real era solo era algo que una vez existió y ahora no lo hace, ¿dónde quedó su vida anterior? ¿Sus logros? ¿Sus anhelos? No lo sabía, nadie puede explicárselo, de pronto un ser que él creyó era alguien puro y santo resultó ser quien había acabado con su vida normal, con su ser mismo, ¿acaso Kurosaki Ichigo seguía en ese cuerpo muerto? Ni siquiera sabía si tenía su alma aún en su interior.

El clima otra vez era de lluvia, escuchaba claramente los truenos ahí dentro sin moverse, cada gota cayendo, como si fuera cada rastro de su vida que se desvanecía y ya no volvería, porque estaba muerto a los ojos del mundo.

¿Hizo algo mal? Creyó siempre hacer lo correcto, sus intenciones eran buenas, todo lo que hizo fue con una esperanza, pero una esperanza que ahora era totalmente inalcanzable, tan vacía, la salvación, la condenación ya no existían, solo un ser vacío sin alma que no volvería a ver a quienes amaba, nunca.

Afuera un muchacho pelirrojo estaba sentado en una banca de piedra observando a la chica que parecía esperar en la puerta de piedra a que alguien saliera, estaba muy seria, de hecho esa expresión no había cambiado desde que la volviera a ver ¿Cuánto era de eso? ¿10 o 15 años? Ella seguía siendo la misma eso era obvio, ellos no envejecían, no cambiaban, seres varados en el tiempo por los siglos de los siglos. Y sin embargo era muy distinta a la niña de la que una vez se enamoró.

-Rukia…

-Debemos esperar –dijo ella con los brazos cruzados mirando la luna por una de las ventanas-… es normal que nadie lo acepte al principio pero debemos presentarnos ante el príncipe y que siga así solo causaría problemas.

Renji se acercó a ella y quiso colocar su mano en su hombro para decirle algo, más la joven se alejó antes de que lo hiciera.

-Debo alimentarme, nos vemos luego…

-Bien…

Tras decir esto Rukia se alejó, Renji no podía evitar pensar que su aspecto no había cambiado nada, seguía pareciendo una joven de 15 años.

¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado viviendo de ese modo? Tantos años desde que se reencontraran en esas tierras y cuando lo hizo ella estaba ya muy cambiada, ya no era la misma de siempre, ya no estaba la chica que solía sonreír desde la cima de un árbol, desde hacía mucho que no lo hacía y si lo hacía era más una sonrisa forzada que más que otra cosa era una mueca de fingida alegría o paz. ¿Dónde quedó la niña que estaba en sus recuerdos? ¿Alguna vez él podría hacerla volver a quien era?

Pero qué diablos pensaba, hace mucho que aquellas emociones mortales se habían desvanecido, todos y cada uno, solo el cascarón vacío de aquello que una vez fueron.

Para un vampiro no hay amor, no hay alegría, no hay nada más que la sed y la supervivencia, en esta guerra entre clanes nadie tenía su No Vida asegurada, un día podría uno alimentarse y al otro ser víctima de sus enemigos. Si al menos esa vez hubiera sido fuerte y le hubiera retenido a su lado, más el sueño de ser alguien más para que ella lo viera así, para que nada le faltara, para librarse de una vida de miseria y hambre fue curiosamente lo que la separó de ella para que el destino se la arrebataría luego completamente.

El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos, ya no importaba nada, por ahora le bastaba tratar de darle su apoyo cuando era necesario, solo eso. Miró la puerta sellada, ahí abajo estaba ese muchacho que aún no aceptaba su realidad seguía rumiando su lamento, ¿cuánto le costaría aceptarlo? Recordaba que cuando él fue convertido no estuvo tanto tiempo rumiando su dolor, ya que él lo hacía para ver a Rukia de nuevo y claro, si no fuera por la señora Unohana hubiera cometido cualquier idiotez en ese trayecto, la aceptación es gradual eso lo sabía, pero cuando lo aceptas tienes varias sensaciones extrañas, como la satisfacción de que serás más que un mortal, tendrás el poder para acabar con aquello que te molesta, llegar donde nadie llega y la otra, el dolor de abandonar para siempre ese mundo donde estabas, ver la luz del sol y sentirla en tu rostro sin que esta te abrase.

A algunos les parecería que este mundo sin luz sería lo mejor, no envejecer, no morir y tener el poder para hacer lo que uno quisiera, sin saber las consecuencias de lo mismo, algunos dejaban su humanidad con gusto para ser algo más, los humanos son ganado dicen esos y ellos deben dominarlos como la siguiente línea de la cadena alimenticia.

Para algunos maldición, para otros un Don o ambas.

Sin embargo Rukia no era como ellos, la maldición en ella pesaba más que en todos, no solo porque ella no pertenecía a ningún clan, sino que cuando algunos de los miembros de la estirpe cainita le observaban notaban manchas en su aura, se sentían incómodos con solo verla cerca, la despreciaban y por más que el intentara ayudarle, eso no cambiaba que ella pareciera guardar un pasado que él desconoce y que era obvio que ella no se lo iba a decir, ya muy pocas cosas compartía con él desde que se volvieran a ver.

¿Dónde quedó aquella niña que podía iluminar todo con su sonrisa? La pregunta que Renji sabía que tenía respuesta, pero que no servía para nada saberla.

_En la distancia en las tinieblas_

_Luna, noche y estrellas que cobijan, sin calor_

_Pecados que no se deben ocultar_

_Que muchos juzgan, sin saber, que el pecador_

_Tiene el mayor sufrimiento de todos_

_(Recuerdo)_

Primavera… dos días tras que finalizara el invierno.

Aquel rio era por el momento el único lugar donde se podía pescar, pero no había logrado atrapar ni un pescado en todo el día por más que lo intentaba, su estómago le estaba rugiendo y si no se daba prisa seguro se quedaba sin comer. Paciencia, paciencia se decía, solo debía evitar que los peces se dieran cuenta que estaba ahí y luego ensartarlos en aquel palo afilado que creara…

Ahí venía uno estaba cerca, un movimiento rápido y…

Escuchó un chapoteo no muy lejos que hizo que su presa se escapara de nuevo, Renji intentó de todos modos darle caza pero al hacerlo solo se caía al rio.

-¡Esto es el colmo!

Molesto ya que su nuevo intento fallido Renji se acercó a donde escuchara aquel ruido, encontrándose con alguien.

-Con esos son suficientes

-¡Oye!

Una chica estaba allí también pescando, solo que ella parecía que lo hacía solo con sus manos, el pescado trataba de soltarse de aquellas manos que le aprisionaban pero ella lo tenía firmemente agarrado. Era una niña de su edad seguramente, era de cabello negro y lindos ojos violetas, Renji se quedó algo bobo al verle, pero luego recordó porque vino a hasta ese lugar

-¿Hmmm? –la chica volteó dejando al pez junto con otros más que estaban en el suelo.

-¿Qué pasa? No puedo pescar si tu perturbas el agua, por si no lo sabes este es mi zona de pesca.

La chica colocó sus manos en su cintura.

-¿En serio?, que yo sepa este lugar es de todos…

-¡No me dejas pescar en paz! –le gritó de pronto-, mira niña será mejor que…

-Shhh

Por la corriente un pescado se acercaba, Renji levantó el palo afilado que usaba para darle caza, más la niña estaba ahí sin moverse

-No te muevas o harás que se escape…

-¿Ah?

El pez se acercaba y ella de pronto lo sacaba de golpe con sus manos con una sonrisa de triunfo, al verla así Renji se quedó perplejo.

-¡Te tengo!

-…

La niña los recogía para llevárselos cuando escuchó el claro sonido de un estómago vacío, Renji se dio media vuelta.

-¿Estás bien?

-No te importa –dijo el sin mirarle, la niña sonrió mientras se le acercaba-Toma…

Renji estaba sin palabras de repente. Esa chica, era obvio que era igual que él, era de clase humilde y aún así ella le entregaba una parte de su pesca, ¿por qué?

-Ten… estabas pescando ¿no?

-Yo, yo puedo pescar solo, no necesito…

-Anda, no seas orgulloso –le dijo ella.

Renji se sonrojó mientras ella le sonreía, extendió las manos y recogió lo que le entregaba viendola luego marcharse.

-Gracias…

-Adiós…

-S… sí…

Renji no podía dejar que se fuera sin saber su nombre.

-He… Hey…

-¿Qué?

-Me llamo Renji, Abarai Renji –dijo levantando la mano-, ¿cómo te llamas?

La niña sonrió.

-Rukia… Me llamo Rukia

Sin más se fue, Rukia, ese era su nombre, el nombre de aquel precioso ser.

Desde esa vez se vieron muy a menudo, volviéndose amigos, en su niñez formaron lazos fuertes.

Lazos que se rompieron de repente con tan solo unas cuantas palabras que provinieron de su boca.

_**000**_

Lluvia, odiaba la lluvia.

Un sujeto caía dormido en una esquina cerca de un monasterio abandonado mientras una joven avanzaba lejos de ella, el tipo respiraba pero tuvo que resguardarlo para que la lluvia no lo matara de una hipotermia aunque claramente ese tipo se había acercado a ella con otros intereses sin saber que él sería el único que iba a ser usado.

La lluvia no paraba de caer, detestaba ese clima

A veces ella se ponía a pensar desde cuando estaba así, cuantos años de estar maldita y ahora tener que traspasar esta maldición a otro ser que por más idiota o sin cerebro fuera no se lo merecía. Nadie se merece esta vida, una vida de sanguijuela sedienta de sangre cumpliendo reglas de supervivencia que si fallabas estabas muerto, no importaba lo que hicieras para mantener tu lado humano, eso no quitaba que eras una bestia y ante todo un monstruo depredador.

Cuando fue transformada sin que lo deseara sintió que le arrebataban todo, sus sueños, sus planes, cada cosa que el mundo podría darte, su vientre nunca podría engendrar un niño, no podía casarse, no podía entregarse a nadie por amor ya que todo aquello que le había ligado con el mundo mortal estaba muerto, incluso sus placeres.

En muchos casos en su vida podría haberse dicho que era una mejora, ya que su vida siempre fue de luchas desde que se era una niña, viviendo en la miseria con su hermana enferma, trabajando, luchando para seguir viva otro día más

-¿Estás pensativa? –dijo una voz a su detrás.

Rukia volteo al escuchar la voz de su hermano, aquel vampiro altivo de los Ventrue que tantos respetaban, desde que lo conociera su vida había cambiado, ¿para mejorar? No lo sabía

-Hermano

-Desde que me conociste has usado ese término conmigo –dijo Byakuya mientras le entregaba una capa, un acto que no tiene importancia entre los no muertos, pero que a veces hace recuerdo a su vida anterior.

-No puedo evitarlo, te llamé así desde que te conocí.

Byakuya se le quedó mirando, recordando viejos tiempos, tiempos que no recobraría nunca.

-Deberías regresar al palacio… ya de por sí el príncipe no te tiene buenos ojos como para que ahora estés con los Brujah.

-Ahora tengo una responsabilidad más –dijo con tono algo triste

-Hubiera deseado no obligarte a hacerlo –dijo de repente Byakuya

Rukia sonrió a modo de comprensión, pero su sonrisa era vacía.

-Gracias -miró el cielo-, debo volver a la universidad, si ese muchacho ya despertó debo estar presente para enseñarle lo necesario de este mundo lo más pronto posible.

Byakuya seguía observándola, la joven lo notó.

-¿Sucede algo Hermano?

El hombre serio cerró los ojos.

-Te pareces tanto a ella

Rukia comprendía a quien se refería, a veces Byakuya pensaba en aquella joven como si se tratara de otro ser, un ser que él conoció hace mucho, alguien tan especial.

Su mente vagaba en recuerdos y para un vampiro recordar puede ser una tortura, pero algunos no pueden evitar hacerlo

-Debo irme, nos vemos en el palacio hermano –dijo Rukia acomodándose la capa

-Sí -tras esto se alejó-, Rukia, ese cachorro puede ser peligroso, ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré, pero no es peligroso. Es difícil aceptar que todo lo anterior ya no existe más y lo comprendo, al fin y al cabo yo le arrebaté todo…

Byakuya entornó la mirada.

-Tú le diste una nueva vida –dijo Byakuya-, o lo abrazabas tú o lo abrazaba otro clan y ellos no serían tan amables como lo estás siendo tú con él. Hay caminos para el alma maldita de un cainita, solo él deberá escoger cual

-Sí…

-Una aldea ha sido atacada por los Tzimisce no muy lejos de aquí, hay que estar alertas.

La joven asintió.

-Yo me encargaré… tú vuelve.

-Gracias hermano.

Tras esto se marchó como si fuera un rayo blanco, Rukia se quedó pensativa, debía buscar el modo de hacerlo reaccionar porque ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo convencer a alguien de aceptar algo inaceptable? Mientras ella pensaba la Yihad no se detenía, en otros lados personas eran masacradas e inocentes arrebatados de sus casas para cosas que ella desconocía.

De repente encontró un modo que aunque no estuviera de acuerdo no quedaba otro remedio

_**000**_

Aceptar algo que no debió pasar es algo que tarda, aceptar que estaba muerto para siempre y condenado también, pero su alma si es que aún la tenía se negaba a aceptarlo. Ya habían pasado dos noches, Ichigo seguía en un estado depresivo cuando la puerta se abrió sin saber que con ello en su interior una criatura rumiaba deseosa de salir y algunas veces parecía escucharlo murmurar e incluso en su sombra creía verlo, una figura disforme que por alguna razón mostraba una sonrisa esperando a que él empezara a comprenderlo.

-¿Aún sigues lamentándote? –preguntó una voz desde la puerta, al hacerlo la criatura desapareció.

Rukia estaba ahí con los brazos cruzados, ¿aceptar? Esa maldita enana estaba loca, él no podría aceptar este destino.

-Debes entender que la Yihad, continúa mientras tú estás aquí como idiota.

Le miró con rabia.

-A mi no me interesan las guerras entre demonios

-¿No? Bien, te haré cambiar de opinión

Rukia entraba y con una mirada fría en sus bellos ojos se colocaba delante de él, pero lo que fuera a decirle no le importaba.

-Ven conmigo

Ichigo se quedaba ahí sentado, Rukia miró el techo.

-Bien, no me dejas alternativa… Renji.

El pelirrojo se aparecía de repente

-Si…

-Ayúdame a moverlo

-No se atrevan a tocarme…

-Tú quédate quieto y no te quejes

El joven no iba a dejarse mover ni un ápice por mucho que lo intentaran, pero cuando se levantó sintió como de repente quedaba paralizado y cuando lo estuvo Renji se acercó a él levantándolo como si nada de la capa, Rukia se acercaba a ellos sujetando algo en sus manos, algo realmente grande cubierto en vendas.

-¡Suéltame! –protestó pero sin poder moverse

-Listo…

-Andando, nuestro destino está algo lejos, usando celeridad podremos llegar antes

-Claro, aunque nos debilitará un poco.

-Vamos. No te morirás pro correr unas millas.

-¿Morirme? ¡Ja! Ya estoy muerto.

Antes de que dijeran nada más los tres salían de aquel lugar, a pesar de las protestas de aquel joven, Unohana, la gran madre de los Brujah observaba todo desde una ventana

-¡Suéltenme!

-¿Dónde es?

-No muy lejos

En cuanto iniciaron al marcha el caballero cruzado se quedó perplejo ¿A qué velocidad se estaban desplazando? Ichigo no lo sabía solo que era como si todo fuera borroso mientras corrían esos dos, la velocidad debía ser extremadamente alta, nada mortal podría igualarlos.

-Aquí es, ya puedes bajarlo

-Para abajo muchacho…

Diciendo esto Renji lanzaba a Ichigo como si se tratara de un costal, el muchacho sintió como impactaba en el suelo de modo brusco.

-Maldito… ¿qué crees qué?

Se calló al ver la escena. Era una aldea, pero esta estaba destruida, destruida por completo y las personas alrededor muertas, incluso Renji se quedó sorprendido por la escena, no quedaba ni un alma convida, nada, las personas estaban mutiladas algunos terriblemente torturados mostrando en su rostro el dolor, Rukia se acercó a ellos revisando sus expresiones.

-¿Qué… qué pasó aquí? -Preguntó Ichigo aterrado

-Esto no es obra de un ataque Tzimisce –dijo Renji-, solo diabolistas hacen esto…

Rukia encontró rastros de pelea y pies siendo arrastrados, claras señales de que había habido raptados

-No, es obra Tzimisce. Han raptado personas –dijo Rukia-, no solo ahora son capaces de controlar muertos, sino también técnicas que solo los Baali conocen.

-Esto es una locura… los Baali no comparten sus secretos con nadie.

-Pues ahora lo hacen. Renji, debemos ser cautos.

Ichigo avanzaba entre los cuerpos, había niños entre ellos, niños con rostros de tortura, dolor que nunca debieron experimentar, en su mente los rostros de sus hermanas aparecieron.

-¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?!

Rukia volteo a ver a aquel muchacho que observaba los cuerpos de los niños, una escena que ella tampoco soportaba peor era muy común en esos tiempos.

-Debimos estar aquí –dijo Renji-, debimos hacerlo…

-Están atacando por varios flancos, no podemos estar en todos al mismo tiempo –sin más se dirigió a Ichigo-, ¿Por qué tan afectado? Dijiste que no te interesan las guerras entre demonios ¿no?

Ichigo observó a la chica lleno de ira, cuando se escuchó un grito a lo lejos, los tres se movilizaron de inmediato encontrándose de pronto con una escena cruel. No muy lejos una criatura deforme estaba ahí devorando personas mientras una niña estaba ahí en el suelo mirando todo con ojos de terror, aquella cosa acababa de matar a su familia, cuando terminó observó a la niña que no se podía mover, presa del terror y una herida en la pierna, Renji levantó su espada pero Rukia le detuvo negando con la cabeza.

-Pero qué…

-A… ayuda... alguien…

Empezó a arrastrase, la bestia se acercaba a ella, Ichigo no podía soportar ver esto, intentando acercarse a la niña.

-No interfieras –dijo Rukia de pronto

-¿¡QUE!?

-Dijiste que no te interesaba la guerra entre demonios, esto es por esa guerra así que no debe importarte

Su mirada era fría, ¿Acaso no le importaba lo que estaba a punto de pasar?

-¡Seres como ustedes causaron esto!

-Y los hay más –gritó Rukia callándolo-, esta guerra inmiscuye tantos a inmortales como a mortales, decir que no te interesa es decir que no te interesa nada, déjala morir.

La odiaba, ¿¡Qué clase de ser es que no le importaba una niña indefensa a punto de ser asesinada!?

-Vuelve a tu hoyo a lamentarte por perder tu vida humana, esto no te incumbe.

Miró a la niña, la iban a matar.

-¡No vayas! Si lo haces deberás estar preparado para pelear esta guerra demoniaca

Ichigo apretaba los dientes

-¡No vayas!

-¡Cierra la boca!

Sin decir más corrió hasta la niña para ayudarla, Renji observó a Rukia sin habla, más esta parecía sonreír, esa sonrisa

-¡AYUDENME!

No iba a llegar a tiempo, la iba a matar, la garra de esa cosa deforme bajaba contra la niña.

-¡NO!

Pero esta ni siquiera llegó a esta, Ichigo ante su sorpresa observó como Rukia dejaba a salvó a la niña no muy lejos, ¿cuándo llegó hasta ahí? Ni siquiera pudo verla, de pronto ella le lanzaba algo envuelto en vendas que se deshacían en el aire, era su espada.

-Zangetsu….

-¿¡Qué haces cachorro estúpido atrápala!? –le gritó Renji

El demonio vio a Ichigo y le atacó, pero él sujetando su espada lo bloqueaba, aunque sentía su peso, no era como antes, era como si fuera más delgada, menos pesada, ¿había cambiado? No, quien cambió fue él, se sentía fuerte, increíblemente fuerte como si nada pudiera estar delante de él sin que pudiera hacerlo pedazos, el demonio atacó pero Ichigo evitando su ataque le cortaba su brazo, la sangre comenzó a salpicar.

Rukia veía si la niña estaba bien, solo una herida en su pierna, nada grave, Renji estaba ya a su lado y veía a la joven colocando su mano en la herida.

-Estarás bien

Algo se desplomaba contra el suelo, los dos observaron a la bestia que estaba en el suelo sin brazos y con una horrible herida en medio, por su parte Ichigo tenía su espada apoyada en su hombro con una mirada seria acercándose a la bestia caída, sin más levantó a Zangetsu en alto mirando con desprecio a aquella criatura, observando los restos de las personas que asesinara, el demonio intentaba pararse.

-Regresa al agujero del infierno de donde saliste

Sin más Zangetsu descendió con gran violencia, un impacto letal, devastador que dividía a la criatura en dos mientras esta chillaba y no solo eso, destrozaba el piso creando una grieta que empezaba a extenderse derribando algunos árboles cercanos, dejando a Renji y a Rukia algo pasmados.

-Como hizo, ni siquiera sabe lo que es Potencia. Es como la primera noche…

Rukia dejó a la niña al cuidado de Renji acercándose al muchacho que miraba como el cuerpo de aquella cosa se hacía polvo. Él miraba su espada, lo último que quedo de su familia, de su vida.

-¿Estás listo Ichigo?

-No me jodas –dijo él de repente-, hice esto porque quise

-¿Ah?

Miró a Rukia seriamente

-Si quieres que tome decisiones no te atrevas a poner vidas en riesgo… yo ayudo porque lo deseo, no porque tengan que ordenármelo, ¿acaso tú no eres igual?

Ella parecía confundida.

-Aquella vez no fuiste a rescatarme solo porque te lo ordenaban…

Ella miró hacia otro lado.

-Nunca me ha gustado ver a personas en peligro, nunca…

-Las vidas siempre están en peligro, en nuestra raza hay unos que tratan de proteger a los humanos y los otros que solo los ven como ganado, esto es obra de esos últimos.

Ichigo miró a la niña que parecía estar dormida en brazos de Renji.

-Tú ¿en qué bando estás?

-En ninguno -dijo Ichigo dándole la espalda-, yo haré lo que piense correcto y por el momento eso significa estar con ustedes…

-Bien… con eso me basta -dijo Rukia de pronto

-Tch…

Ichigo se alejó de ella para ver a la niña, esta parecía estar dormida.

-Estará bien –dijo Renji-, pero ahora no tiene a nadie

-Sé donde llevarla –dijo Ichigo-, si es que puedo.

-Vamos entonces, pero luego no te quejes de que tienes hambre y debas beber sangre. –dijo la joven de ojos violetas

Ambos se miraron, tras esto Ichigo se dio la vuelta sujetando a la niña

_**000**_

El convento estaba muy callado, todas estaban dormidas cuando escuchó golpes en la puerta, al principio nadie hizo caso tal vez producto del cansancio, pero los golpes volvieron a hacerse notar, Inoue fue la primera en levantarse para ir hasta la puerta donde ahora solo reinaba el silencio, abrió para ver quién era.

-Disculpe…

La niña estaba ahí dormida, Inoue se acercó a ella preocupada, estaba muy sucia y había manchas de sangre en todo lado, pero parecía estar bien, la herida de su pierna ya no estaba.

-¿Qué te pasó? ¡MADRE SUPERIORA!

Las demás monjas se despertaban.

-¿¡Qué es ese ruido!? Por dios santo.

-Hermanas, ayúdenme…

Inoue observó cómo se llevaban a la niña para adentro, preguntándose de donde había venido, siendo observada no muy lejos por alguien, un muchacho de cabello naranja que parecía algo nostálgico.

-El sol saldrá pronto. –dijo Rukia a su detrás

-Bien…

Observó una vez más a aquella chica para dar media vuelta.

Unos pasos lejanos, Inoue miró hacia un callejón, notando una sombra que se alejaba corrió hasta ella creyendo ver en esta a alguien que había muerto y a quien ella amaba.

-Kurosaki-kun…

Pero cuando llegó no había nadie.

_**000**_

_(Noches después)_

El palacio estaba ajetreado

-Ha habido otro ataque en el Este, el Clan Tzimisce se está movilizando, según los informes ha formado una alianza con los Lasombra.

-¿Los Lasombra? Pensé que estaban fuera de esto

-Al parecer Barragan era el intermediario para la alianza –dijo uno de ellos-, y por la incompetencia de esa bastarda…

-Esa bastarda es mi hermana y será mejor que cuides tu vocabulario…

Quien hablara se calló no era tan idiota como para provocar a Byakuya.

-Estro no tiene sentido, si iban a hacer una alianza, ¿por qué Zomari atacó a ese noble?

-Desgraciadamente, no sabemos que puede estar pasando por la mente de esos seres. Los Vaivodas han estado en silencio desde que iniciaorn lso conflictos. Sin embargo lo que sea no debe ser nada que pueda convenir a nuestras intenciones.

-Algo se ha estado maquinando desde hace un buen tiempo entre ellos, ¿pero qué?

Todos murmuraban pero no hallaban respuesta alguna.

-Lo único que damso por sentado es que Barragán cumplió su propósito. La alianza ha sido firmada, aunque no creo que todos los del clan de los Lasombra lo acepten –dijo el príncipe-. ¿Algo más?

-Los Tremere avanzan por el Norte, ya han caído varios humanos que se les enfrentaron y han desaparecido tres cainitas de nuestro clan y dos Brujah

Por primera vez el príncipe parecía algo nervioso.

-Señor… los Tzimisce están usando no muertos en sus campañas y mientras más avanzan más son sus tropas de estos y en la última aldea que atacaron, parece que usan también disciplinas de los Baali.

-¡ESO ES RIDICULO!

Discusión, caos

-¿Baali? Es imposible.

-No lo creo –dijo Gin sin una sonrisa-, mis informantes me han dicho que hay una cainita de pelo rojizo que se está paseando últimamente por los lugares de la masacre al lado de las criaturas Tzimisce. Los sobrevivientes que han logrado verla la llaman: La Danzante de Espadas.

Un silencio sepulcral.

-Creo que ya todos la conocemos, ella y sus similares han ocasionado grandes desastres en oriente, sin contar dos intentos de resurrección de sus dioses oscuros.

-¿La danzante de espadas? ¿Una miembro de los 13?

-¿Los 13 están en esto? Hace un siglo por poco y destruyen tierra santa.

-Tremeres, Lasombra, Tzimisce y ahora Baali… es como si desearan acorralarnos y aniquilarnos de golpe.

Los nobles hablaban entre ellos, Byakuya se quedaba callado mientras pensaba, todas las tropas enemigas se dirigían a donde estaban ellos

-¿Y la alianza con los Capadocios?

-No van a interferir, están más ocupados con sus estudios que esto no les importa. Han creado Golems para su defensa –dijo un informante-, pero aún no se sabe porqué sus disciplinas han caído en manos de los demonios, al menos no nos han dicho nada… Nelliel y las Lamias están en alerta debido a esto, pero no saben qué hacer.

El príncipe pensaba.

-Ese clan de adoradores de la muerte, tengo la sensación de que nos ocultan algo, pero…

Byakuya observó al príncipe sabía lo que tenía en mente

-Las vías de acceso al refugio Capadocio están rodeadas ahora por Golems y tierra consagrada, –dijo Byakuya de pronto-, ninguno de nosotros podría entrar, sería suicidio.

-Pero debe hacerse algo, no pienso quedarme aquí a que me envíen a la muerte definitiva…

Una sonrisa.

-Byakuya…

-Sí…

-Como dije la otra vez, creo que tú hermana y su nuevo vástago podrán mostrar su valía, los Brujah han estado en contacto con los Nosferatu y sus túneles pueden ser de ayuda

-Actuaran cuando salga la siguiente luna –explicó Byakuya-, Rukia me indicó que su vástago está listo para entrar en acción.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Eso me agrada…

_**Siguiente Capítulo:**_

_**Laberinto de Sombras**_


	7. Laberinto de Sombras

_**Capítulo 07**_

_**Laberinto de Sombras**_

_Caminaré el sendero de los desgraciados  
Avanzaré en campos de llanto  
Como un soldado solitario  
Hasta que encuentre la razón de mi existencia.  
_

Ichigo agradecía varias veces no estar muy entrometido con la nobleza en su vida (aunque no puede decir ahora que siga vivo), con quienes generalmente tenía tratos exceptuando eran los sacerdotes o alguien que representara a la iglesia, ya de por sí ellos se creían demasiado superiores, como los elegidos del cielo cosa que lo irritaba, pero los reyes y nobles eran un verdadero parásito humano y la verdad esta "nobleza" vampírica no mostraba mucha diferencia de su contrapartida en el mundo de los mortales, eran terriblemente desagradables en todos los aspectos.

-Así que este es el nuevo vástago, no parece la gran cosa –dijo uno de los que estaban ahí

-Lo que importa ahora es su desempeño -dijo uno de ellos.

Rukia estaba de rodillas más Ichigo no, mirando de modo desafiante a esos tipos, la chica esperaba que esto no ocasionara algún problema, ya de por si todos esos tipos habían empalado a otros por solo verles sin autorización.

-Bien Rukia, espero que comprendas la importancia de tu misión, una falla es intolerable

-Lo sé, si nos disculpan, nos vamos…

Ichigo dio media vuelta.

-Y a ti cachorro.

-¿Qué? –preguntó de modo desafiante aquel muchacho

Aunque no podía ver el rostro del Príncipe era obvio que su forma de expresarse no le agrado.

-Idiota, cuida tu tono –le susurró Rukia

-No me agrada que la escoria sea tan altanera, la próxima vez baja tu cabeza o sufrirás las consecuencias y créeme, desearas estar muerto de nuevo cuando pase eso.

-¿¡Ah sí!?

Rukia le sujetó del brazo.

-Ven…

Diciendo esto se alejaron

-¿¡Acaso eres un idiota!? –le reprocho Rukia lejos de los nobles-, decir algo contra ellos es sentenciarte a muerte

-Esos tipos no me dan miedo.

-Deberían -dijo ella levantando cerrando los ojos molesta-, ellos son mil veces más fuertes que tú, apenas y has despertado a esta vida como para que quieras morir tan pronto.

Avanzaron lejos del palacio cuando Rukia recordó algo.

-Deberías alimentarte un poco más, será una larga noche

Ichigo miró hacia otro lado.

-Hacer eso no me agrada.

-Te creeré… -dijo con sarcasmo

Era claro que Ichigo mentía, a muy pocos no les parecía atrayente el "beso oscuro"

_(Horas antes)_

Se sentía débil, hambriento, de nuevo esa sensación de que algo en su interior trataba de devorarlo venía nuevamente, las personas caminaban sin tomar importancia a esos dos desconocidos que estaban allí cerca del pozo del pueblo, el muchacho parecía algo enfermo, como si estuviera a punto de caerse.

Le dijo que se alimentara más no iba a hacerlo. Eso era una aberración.

-Mira cretino o te alimentas o mueres, así de simple, no puedes cambiar eso…

-¡no pienso matar para sobrevivir!

Rukia miró al cielo como pidiendo paciencia

-Dije que te alimentaras, no que mataras

-¿Qué?

Una mujer caminaba perdiéndose entre las casas, Rukia vio en ella una víctima, la noche llegaba y las personas empezaban a refugiarse en sus hogares, algunos hombres con sus antorchas avanzaban entre las calles así como guardias que usaban alabardas, Ichigo controlándose como podía siguió a esa chica.

-Ya te lo explique la primera noche, el hambre que tenemos -dijo Rukia-, es una maldición, necesitamos alimentarnos a menudo para evitar que la Bestia se apodere de nosotros.

-Ya me dijiste eso ¿¡Y que es la bestia a todo esto!?

-Un ser nacido del pecado de Caín, una criatura errática que destruye todo a su paso, la sed hace que aflore en nosotros, intentando liberarse. La única forma de aplacarlo es alimentarnos, caso contrario destruye nuestra propia humanidad.

Una mujer pasaba no muy lejos, Rukia le observó detenidamente, había encontrado una presa.

-Andando.

-No pienso hacerlo –dijo Ichigo.

Pero tras decir esto Ichigo cayó de rodillas, Rukia le miró de modo extraño, para ser un nuevo vampiro recién creado había aguantado la sed mucho más que otros, pero aún era susceptible a esta, ya le estaba preocupando que su sangre fuera demasiado débil.

-¡¿Vas a seguir con eso?! –le reprochó ella-, no debo reiterarte que si la bestia se apodera de ti tendré que matarte.

-Genial beber sangre o morir, menudas elecciones. Creo que me estoy volviendo loco. Incluso escucho murmullos.

-¿Murmullos?

-No es nada que te importe.

Ella se encogió en hombros.

-Me estás extrañando, los locos son solo del clan Malkavian –dijo ella como si nada-, no querrás conocerlos

-¿Ah?

Rukia lo levantó y le obligó a caminar

-Andando.

La mujer parecía estar sola en una esquina mientras veía a los alrededores para entrar a su hogar hasta que oyó pasos a su detrás.

-¿¡Quién!?

-Disculpe –dijo Rukia de pronto saludándola con una reverencia, Ichigo notó que de pronto su voz cambió por una muy distinta, una voz terriblemente pastelosa que hizo que la mirara con desagrado-, nos hemos perdido y tenemos hambre y sed.

-¿Quiénes?

Rukia de repente le lanzó una historia que para Ichigo resultaba totalmente inverosímil, algo de ladrones, una tal orden de Hermes y no sé qué otras cosas más que eran más incongruentes, sobre todo porque también metían en todo esto a un conejo, cando terminó Ichigo miró con cara de póker a la joven para luego pasar su mirada a la mujer que, esto no era posible, ¡se lo había tragado!

-Veré que puedo hacer… entren

-Gracias

La mujer abrió la puerta

-¿Cómo?

-Nada que un poco de presencia y una buena historia no puedan hacer -dijo Rukia con orgullo

-¿Buena? No entiendo que tenía que ver un Conejo con todas las tarugadas que dijiste

Una vena en la frente de Rukia.

-Entra Cretino

Cuando estuvieron dentro la mujer buscó algo en una alacena.

-Pueden descansar un poco, mi casa es su casa.

-Gracias, solo nos quedaremos un poco –dijo Rukia aún con su voz empalagosa

-Deben ser de muy lejos su apariencia.

Cuando observó a Rukia de pronto sus ojos se apagaron como si estuviera en trance, Rukia cerró los ojos mientras se acercaba a ella, Ichigo estaba algo sorprendido.

-Anda –dijo Rukia de pronto

Ichigo se acercó algo empezaba a atraerle hacia esa mujer que estaba ahí sin saber lo que pasaba, el hambre parecía guiarlo no podía controlarse, su boca se abría lentamente y de esta sus colmillos comenzaban a aflorar, ese cuello lo llamaba.

La mujer emitió un gemido al sentir los colmillos de Ichigo en su cuello, que sensación más extraña, Ichigo sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas mientras su corazón que parecía estar muerto comenzaba a palpitar al unísono con el de esa mujer, una palpitación acelerada de pronto pero luego acompasada con la de ella mientras la sangre pasaba por su garganta, como si bebiera vida, algo que no podía describir, un poco más, solo un poco más, la mujer emitió otro gemido.

-Basta –dijo Rukia separándolo-, sentir los latidos de su corazón son un modo de saber cuándo debes parar, si bebes más de lo debido puedes matarla.

Ichigo retrocedió, la mujer cayó de rodillas algo debilitada y las heridas que le hiciera en el cuello se cerraban, su corazón comenzaba a latir, sentía como la sangre que bebiera recorría su cuerpo, era una sensación agradable, mientras la calidez de la sangre seguía en su interior, sintiendo fuerza, poder.

-¿Qué?

-Debe estar cansada –dijo Rukia de nuevo actuando-, no nos gustaría ser una carga, nos vamos…

-Pero -se sentía algo mareada-, si estoy cansada.

Rukia hizo una reverencia y se marchó junto con Ichigo, la mujer le miró de modo extraño brindándole una sonrisa, tras esto ambos siguieron su marcha.

-Parece que eres bueno atrayendo mujeres –dijo Rukia con sarcasmo

-¿Acaso esta es la sensación que se tiene al beber sangre?

-Ella tampoco se lo estaba pasando nada mal –dijo con una sonrisa irónica-, un poco más y mojaba sus piernas.

Ichigo se tocaba el pecho.

-La sangre te dará fuerza y también habilidades que solo un humano puede imaginar, como lo que le hiciste a la bestia de la otra noche, aún no entiendo como usaste una disciplina, pero no tengo tiempo para comprenderlo.

-Este poder que puede tentar a hacer cosas horribles –dijo de repente-, si quisiera yo…

-Sí, pero si lo haces tú humanidad desaparecería y con menos humanidad solo das paso a que la bestia se apodere de ti, debes recordar que aún eres alguien, caso contrario te volverás igual o incluso peor que aquellos que destruyeron la aldea que vimos.

Las imágenes de aquella atrocidad vinieron a su mente

_(Tiempo actual)_

Los corceles que montaban los trasladaron hasta un cementerio, tierra santa, pero parecía que no les afectaba, al parecer lo mitos que existen de ellos son solo eso, mitos.

-Andando, no estamos lejos de la morada de los Nosferatu.

Ichigo la siguió, aunque a regañadientes

Se encontraron de pronto dentro de lo profundo del cementerio, donde un ángel de piedra parecía observar todo a su alrededor como un vigilante, Rukia e Ichigo avanzaron entre las lápidas hasta encontrarse con unas rejas de acero de color negro.

-Creo que debo prepararte.

-¿Para qué?

-Todos los clanes tienen una maldición aparte de la bestia -dijo Rukia-, por eso se dividen y entran en conflicto, los Nosferatu, tienen creo que la peor

-Ve al grano enana…

Otra vez enana, si volvía a decirle así seguro que le haría algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

-El abrazo Nosferatu…

-Deforma a los que la sufren.

La voz se escuchó saliendo de entre las sombras, Ichigo observó a un hombre jorobado que se acercaba a ellos como si saliera de la nada, Ichigo no pudo evitar quedar impactado por su apariencia, un ser deforme y asqueroso, su rostro estaba terriblemente modificado donde solo un ojo amarillento se veía entre ese rostro hinchado y con verrugas, sus colmillos sobresalían de modo asqueroso, este se acercó a ellos, Rukia hizo una reverencia.

-Joseff líder del Clan Nosferatu de esta tierra

-Sabes bien que no eres bienvenida en estos lugares impura -dijo este-, pero por respeto a la Señora de los Brujah no haré nada en tu contra, ¿¡Qué es lo que deseas!?

Rukia no se inmutaba

-La Señora Unohana dijo que me dirigiera a ti, debe estar al tanto de los extraños sucesos en los ataques Tzimisce.

-No hay nada que no me entere –dijo este-, ya lo sé impura, las muertes ocasionadas por los demonios y los misteriosos raptos, sé bien que por alguna razón raptan a personas justas o al menos que lo parecen, ya han atacado varias ciudades, aldeas, pueblos masacrando todo lo que tenían a su paso, han capturado niños sobre todo; pero eso no justifica tu presencia y la de este… Brujah.

¿Brujah? Ichigo levantó una ceja, dijo que cada uno pertenece a un clan ¿y el era eso?

-Necesitamos acceder a sus túneles para entrar en el terreno capadocio, los Golems que crearon con ayuda de los rabinos y la tierra sagrada nos impiden la entrada.

-¿Podemos acceder a cualquier lugar por estos túneles?

-Sí.

-No puedo hacer eso sin tener nada a cambio y lo sabes.

-Sé el pacto que hiciste con La Señora Unohana y aquí está, me lo entregó hace años para que lo resguardara hasta que tú lo reclamaras.

Rukia le entregó unos pergaminos, el monstruo los miró alegre.

-Fragmentos del Libro de Nod, muchos creen que por nuestra apariencia la sabiduría es algo que está lejos de nosotros, que equivocados, ¿Sabe Unohana que incluso puede condenarse a ella y su clan con solo dármelo?.

-Asume los riesgos. Pero también quiere saber sobre la presencia de la Baali conocida como Danzante de Espadas

Al escuchar ese título la expresión de deforme ser cambio a una de recelo.

-Mis ghouls le darán a conocer eso solo a ella. A ti simplemente te digo que ruega para que nunca la encuentras, a ella ni a sus hermanos.

El deforme ser sonrió.

-Bien, pueden pasar, pero ten en cuenta que a algunos como a mí no les agradará tu presencia, así que no me haré responsable de lo que pueda pasarte a ti y a este cachorro.

-Nos las apañaremos -dijo Ichigo de pronto sujetando la empuñadura de su espada

-Ya recuerdo quien eres, un héroe que asesino a dos Tzimisce y expulso a los demonios de las minas de plata, sí, lo recuerdo, es una pena que alguien más te haya abrazado, hubieras sido un buen miembro entre los nuestros.

Habló con todo macabro mientras le observaba, Rukia entornó la mirada para luego marcharse.

-Andando Ichigo

Este observó de de reojo a ese tipo que desaparecía entre las sombras.

-¿¡Qué les sucede a ese tipo!? O cosa…

-A muchos de ellos les deleita ver como uno de los suyos recientemente abrazado aparte de perder sus sueños mortales pierden la cordura por la deformación, es su modo macabro de divertirse.

Ingresando el cruzado se quedó algo maravillado por las estructuras, todas alumbradas por las luces fantasmales que viera la otra vez en las minas.

-¿Y tú, mejor dicho nosotros de qué clan somos?

Rukia le miró

-Brujah, Ventrue, Tzimi no se qué y otros más, todos parecen estar divididos por eso y nosotros…

-No pertenecemos a ninguno -dijo ella como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-¿Ninguno? –Ichigo parecía confuso.

Rukia se apoyó en una columna de piedra.

-Nos llaman Caitiff o sin clan, los más débiles de la sangre de Caín. Yo no tengo Sire, fui creada una noche y nada más -volteó para mirarle, parecía no querer recordar-, tienes suerte de que te confunda con un Brujah, generalmente los de nuestro tipo no son bienvenidos en ningún lado, muchos solemos ser demasiado débiles para velar incluso por nuestro propio bienestar, los pocos que conocí iguales a mí, a nosotros ahora están muertos.

Sin más se adelantó, por un momento Ichigo notó en su mirada tristeza, de nuevo en su imagen apareció la imagen que viera por primera vez en ella, esa imagen de un ángel que le salvara, un ángel triste.

-¿¡Qué esperas!? No tenemos toda la noche, no pienso quedarme a dormir en un lugar como este temiendo que uno de estos bichos horrendos muerda mi cuello

-Lo mismo digo enana.

Otra vez…

-Vuelve a decirme así y te abro la garganta…

-E-N-A-N-A

_**000**_

Le habían dicho que Ichigo estaba muerto, le habían mostrado un trozo de su ropa, pero ella no podía creerlo, era demasiado para creerlo, ella tenía que buscarle, hablar con él, estaba segura que no estaba muerto, no podía estarlo, en su corazón todo le decía que no estaba muerto y que debía encontrarlo.

En el convento le habían dicho que ya dejara de pensar en él, que eso era un pecado pero ella no escuchaba, tenía que encontrar a aquel muchacho y los únicos que tal vez podrían ayudarle no eran sus hermanas del convento, sino otras personas.

-Es muy tarde para que vengas hermana –dijo una mujer cuando la puerta del lugar donde estaba se abriera

Inoue se acercó a la mujer de piel morena y cabello violeta que afilaba una daga con mucha concentración.

-Que estés aquí significa que quieres algo, la iglesia y aledaños no suelen visitarnos muy a menudo a menos que quieran que lancemos una maldición a sus mujeres o parientes.

-Yoruichi-san, me gustaría que me ayudara por favor.

La gitana guardó la navaja, para ser exactos la clavó en una silla de madera.

-Soi Fon

-Sí Yoruichi-sama

-No quiero ser interrumpida.

La chica obedeció cerrando la puerta con seguro y luego entrando en un cuarto aledaño de ese lugar, Yoruichi suspiró un poco mientras se sentaba.

-Bien, ¿qué es lo que te atormenta pequeña?

-Quiero saber dónde puedo localizar a Kurosaki-kun.

-Niña te dije que…

-Y nunca va a convencerme.

_**000**_

Las catacumbas estaban muy bien elaboradas para ser hechas por demonios, incluso se podía notar claramente el arte en estos, Ichigo caminaba sorprendido, pero más de que no hubiera nadie ahí, encontraba sarcófagos pero estos estaban vacios, encontraba señales de que alguien estaba caminando por los alrededores aparte de ellos, pero todo estaba en silencio.

Sin embargo aún así se sentía observado.

-¿Es normal que esté tan callado?

-¿Acaso crees que vivo con ellos? –preguntó de modo sarcástico Rukia-, cállate y sigue caminando, mientras más rápido salgamos de aquí mejor

-Por lo menos debes saber adónde vamos.

-Deja de quejarte y sígueme.

-¿No trataran de tendernos una trampa o sí?

-Ya lo habrían hecho –dijo ella apuntando hacia arriba.

En las partes superiores como gárgolas asquerosas varios seres casi iguales al tipo que estaba afuera les observaban con sus ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad, seres monstruosos que nada tenían que envidiar a aquellos con los que se enfrentara, al menos eso pensaba Ichigo mirando el techo mientras sujetaba su espada.

-Al menos podrías hablar un poco ¿no? –dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa Ichigo

-¿Y de qué? Si podrías decirme –preguntó ella.

-De que buscamos, solo sé que estoy en unas catacumbas caminando con una niña de menos de metro y medio a un rumbo de unos capados o algo así…

¿Acaso ese chico quería hacerle perder los estribos?

-Mira tarado, primero son Capadocios no Capados y segundo yo… Shhhh

Ichigo colocaba su mano en su espada mientras miraba a su alrededor, algo no iba bien, Rukia hizo lo mismo.

-Bien, parece que no somos bienvenidos.

El sonido de un charco cuando es pisado, Ichigo esperó hasta que de repente de un movimiento sujetaba a uno de esos seres del cuello que sorprendido miraba los ojos de Ichigo que estaban de un negro profundo donde sus pupilas brillaban de un amarillo brillante, una mirada que le aterró, Rukia que estaba a punto de sacar su espada se quedó algo sorprendida y no era para menos, aquel ser había usado una disciplina que le hacía invisible a los sentidos y que Ichigo lo haya detectado sin entrenamiento era algo extraño.

Arriba los demás seres miraban.

-Agh…

Ichigo apretaba con fuerza.

-Ichigo… déjalo –dijo de repente Rukia

-¿Qué? Esta cosa intentó atacarnos por sorpresa.

-Eso es lo que quieren –dijo ella de modo juicioso-, que matemos a uno de ellos para tener una razón para atacarnos.

Ichigo miró arriba, todos esperaban, el muchacho lanzó un bufido y lanzó al bicho lejos de ellos.

-Una vez más lo intentas y te cortaré la…

El Nosferatu se escapaba desapareciendo, Ichigo se sorprendió.

-Increíble.

-No más que lo que hiciste –dijo en un susurro Rukia.

-¿Ah?

-Nada, andando…

Los Nosferatu observaron a los dos marcharse, Joseff estaba con ellos.

-La impura no es tonta y ese vástago… es peligroso

_**000**_

Era un monasterio tranquilo, los frailes caminaban de un lado para otro con tranquilidad y otros estudiaban el "libro sagrado" sin que nadie les molestara, una vida austera entre las paredes alumbradas por velas. Dentro de este mismo había una bodega que en esos momentos estaba cerrado, hasta que de repente la puerta se abrió y de ella apareció Rukia mirando por todos lados para ver si no había moros en la costa.

-Por aquí.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-El refugio capadocio está en este monasterio –dijo ella-, los monjes conocen la existencia de estos, muchos les piden consejo y los vampiros se alimentan de ellos, una relación dar y dar.

-No me hace mucha gracia.

Rukia no le hizo caso y siguió su camino

-¿Ahora sí podrías decirme que estamos haciendo?

-Primero encontremos la entrada y te lo digo

Avanzaron entre los monjes que no se percataron de su existencia hasta localizar un recinto de piedra blanca pulida donde se encontraba un cuadro algo extraño, el asesinato de Abel. Rukia se acercó a este cuadro y lo revisó, Ichigo no estaba muy acostumbrado a ver estas escenas que muchos dirían blasfemas.

-Se supone que estos son lugares santos –dijo Ichigo mirando su alrededor-, por tanto…

-No deberíamos poder entrar ¿no? –dijo Rukia-, ya deja de quejarte

Tras un rato buscando algo en el cuadro sonrió de modo extraño.

-Aquí está…

Rukia presionó un botón que estaba oculto en el cuadro y este comenzó a abrirse mostrando un pasadizo que llevaba a lo más profundo de aquel recinto, los dos entraron encontrándose con un lugar alumbrado por velas que llevaba a un lugar desconocido

-Bien –empezó a explicar Rukia-, recordaras la vez que tu tropa fue atacada, ¿verdad?

-Como olvidarlo

Rukia bajaba lentamente mirando por todos lados

-Debes saber que cada clan de vampiros tiene su propia disciplina que la hace única de los otros.

-¿Y?

-Lo que te atacó fueron muertos, cadáveres ya podridos, cosa que un solo clan pueden hacer y son los Capadocios ya que tienen conocimientos de Nigromancia

-Muertos revividos, como nosotros.

-Nosotros aún tenemos nuestra alma dentro –dijo ella-, aunque no lo creas, hablo de cascarones vacíos que solo reciben órdenes.

La luz se apagaba poco a poco dando lugar a una completa oscuridad, Ichigo no veía más allá de sus narices.

-El clan capadocio está muy enfrascados tratando de desenredar lo que es la muerte y la verdad no sé las razones, ya una vez morimos como para estarlo de nuevo.

Ichigo se chocaba un una roca que sobresalía.

-Ouch…

-Oye… ten más cuidado.

-Estamos caminando a oscuras enana ¿cómo quieres que vea? –le reprochó

De repente una luz alumbró, Rukia había creado una especie de esfera incandescente en su mano que ahora alumbraba el camino.

-¿Ahora?

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-Práctica, ahora no hagas ruido. El Anciano del Clan está en estos momentos en una audiencia con el Príncipe, caso contrario no me atrevería a entrar aquí.

La luz mostraba un pasadizo que no se sabía dónde iba a acabar

-Si lo que me dices es cierto –hablo Ichigo- ellos fueron los que atacaron a mi grupo.

-Una disciplina puede aprenderse pero para eso un clan enemigo necesita los conocimientos de aquella disciplina y eso es algo que no se regala –le explicó ella-, el clan capadocio no está muy metido en la Yihad, todo hace sospechar que es una traición interna; las razones, es por eso nos enviaron.

El pasaje pronto era alumbrado Rukia decidió extinguir la luz que llevaba

-Debemos averiguar que sucede dentro del Clan, como hicieron un trato con los rabinos, los Golems que crearon impiden la llegaba a este lugar, por lo que una charla amistosa es imposible.

-Bien, en otras palabras buscar información y largarnos…

-No creas que será tan fácil –dijo ella sacando su espada, puede que tengamos que enfrentarnos a uno que otro, más no dar la alarma.

El lugar estaba muy silencioso, al igual que la otra vez Ichigo notó que era como una catedral subterránea llena de figuras ye imágenes religiosas, ambos caminaron sigilosamente, el muchacho notaba de vez en cuando ataúdes en el piso que estaban abiertos así como calaveras que parecían estar incrustadas en las paredes.

-Este lugar no me da buena espina –dijo Ichigo desenfundando a Zangetsu.

Rukia también parecía algo nerviosa mientras avanzaban, todo estaba muy callado, estaba segura que encontraría a miembros del clan por los alrededores, pero nada, todo estaba silencioso

Los esqueletos que estaban incrustados en la pared ya no estaban.

-Algo no va bien…

A su detrás escuchó claramente el sonido de las espadas chocando, volteó viendo a Ichigo bloqueando el ataque de un esqueleto que tenía consigo una espada mellada.

-¿¡Recién te das cuenta!? –le preguntó molesto Ichigo mientras empujaba al esqueleto

Los esqueletos de aquel lugar al igual junto con algunos cadáveres avanzaban hacia ellos, los esqueletos estaban armados y un resplandor aparecía en las cuencas donde una vez estuvieron sus ojos

-pero que…

-¡Cuidado!

Rukia empujó a Ichigo justo cuando alguien con una hoz por poco y le corta la cabeza

-Manchas nuestro santuario con tu presencia –dijo una voz saliendo de las sombras.

-Han venido de nuevo a robar nuestros conocimientos –dijo otro

-¿Ah?

-Recibimos el mensaje, que los ladrones que cometió Diablerie contra uno de nuestros Ancianos y robaron nuestros conocimientos llegarían de nuevo a seguir robando.

¿Pero de que hablaban? Es como si alguien los hubiera delatado y no solo eso echado la culpa de lo sucedido, Ichigo estaba mirando al esqueleto que era controlado por un sujeto de hábito negro que estaba en las sombras con otros sujetos más

-No puedo tener piedad con aquella que hizo tal crimen –dijo con tono suave

-¿¡Cómo sabes que fuimos nosotros!? –preguntó Ichigo-, ni siquiera entiendo lo que dijiste

Rukia no mostraba expresión mientras miraba por todos lados a los enemigos que les rodeaban.

-No voy a negar de lo que me culpan –dijo ella con tono lúgubre-, pero no tengo tratos con ustedes adoradores de la muerte.

-De qué…

-Aún así, tu crimen debe ser castigado, las órdenes de la señora Nelliel son claras.

Rukia se colocaba cerca de Ichigo, entre muertos y vampiros no había muchas oportunidades de salir vivos.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos? –preguntó Ichigo

-Causaré una distracción y luego matar a cuantos podamos.

-Vaya estrategia –dijo sonriendo-… pero me parece ideal

Los sujetos se acercaban a ellos, Rukia cerró los ojos.

-Te dije que nosotros no tenemos clan… ¿verdad?

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Que podemos desarrollar cualquier disciplina sin tantos problemas... como esto... –Rukia abrió los ojos a uno de ellos en específico

Alguien lanzó un grito de pronto entre las filas Capadocias alterando el orden de estos, uno de ellos parecía estar perdiendo el juicio, empezó el caos.

-¿qué sucede?

-Está entrando en frenesí

El sujeto que hablara observó a Rukia, sus ojos brillantes.

-¡ES ESA CHICA!

Ichigo no comprendía mientras Rukia miraba a ese sujeto sin parpadear, el sujeto sin más comenzaba a atacar a sus compañeros de repente.

-Listo… AHORA

-No sé qué hiciste pero nos servirá…

Ambos se separaron a gran velocidad, la pelea comenzaba

_**000**_

Byakuya miraba desde la torre de su castillo la ciudad, aunque no respirara sentía claramente que el aire tenía un funesto augurio, incluso el cielo estaba rojo.

-Parece preocupado joven Byakuya –dijo una voz a su detrás

-Señora Unohana

La matriarca de los Brujah se acercaba a él mirando también el cielo.

-Yo también lo presiento

-Hmmm…

-Pero su hermana tiene mucho talento y verá como sale airosa de esta misión.

-Aunque lo haga –dijo Byakuya-, eso no cambia su destino… ella es

-Que no tenga clan no la hace distinta a mi o a ti –dijo Unohana-, entre los Brujah sería aceptada

Byakuya miraba el cielo.

-Es muy blanda Señora Unohana, eso provocaría que el respeto que le tienen sea amenazado.

-Ser humana de vez en cuando no es debilidad –dijo ella-, deberías mostrar más a menudo ese lado humano con tu hermana, ya que siento que esta Yihad, va a empeorar.

_**000**_

No se sabe mucho que pasó, pero claramente los que sobrevivieron al combate miraban sin creérselo como esos dos habían acabado con más de 20 de los suyos sin problemas, observando aterrado como la chica drenaba la sangre de uno de los suyos y este caía al piso con los ojos abiertos, por su parte aquel muchacho de cabello naranja de un solo golpe destrozaba a quien controlaba a los cadáveres, quedaban ya muy pocos, ¿en verdad esa chica era una sin clan? Ningún Sin Clan podía ser tan fuerte y ese muchacho, era obvio que apenas y comenzaba a despertar sus habilidades y ya con las pocas que sabía había acabado sin problemas a varios.

-No es posible…

Rukia avanzaba a este, uno de ellos atacaba con una guadaña, pero ella esquivándole sin prisa le cortaba el estómago casi partiéndolo en dos, Ichigo por su lado colocaba su espada al hombro tras acabar con dos de ellos

-¿Cómo supieron que vendríamos? –le preguntó Rukia

-No lo sé…

Rukia levantó su mano donde se juntaban flamas

-Se que estudias la muerte –dijo ella-, si quieres te ayudo a comprenderla mandándote al infierno

-Rukia…

El tipo parecía estar entrando en terror

-Habla…

-¡NO LO SE! Solo sé lo que dijo la Señora Hallibel

-¿Hallibel?

-¿Y esa quién es? –preguntó Ichigo mientras derribaba a su último contrincante

-Una Antigua –dijo Rukia-, pero se supone que murió cuando Praga fue…

-Invadida por los Tzimisce, sí –dijo el tipo-, pero volvió hace varias noches y su Sire le recibió con los brazos abiertos al igual que su chiquilla Nelliel, Hallibel fue quien avisó del asesinato de uno de los Ancianos.

Rukia parecía pensativa, tras un rato llamó a Ichigo

-¿Dónde están sus aposentos? –preguntó Rukia

El tipo asustado indicó el lugar.

-Gracias, Ichigo, andando…

Rukia le dio la espalda, en eso el capadocio se puso de pie mientras sujetaba su Hoz, Ichigo se dio cuenta

-¡Rukia!

La chica volteó viendo el arma que iba directamente a su cuello pero este nunca llegó ya que los brazos de aquel vampiro salían volando por los aires.

-¡AAAGGGhhhh!

Ichigo de un mandoble cercenó sus brazos y sin más haciendo otro movimiento le abría el pecho mientras este lanzaba un alarido caía al piso y dejaba de moverse.

-Ten más cuidado –le reprochó Ichigo

-Hubiera podido con él –dijo ella sin tomarle importancia-, vamos…

-Tch…

Ichigo guardó su espalda, mientras peleaba notaba algo raro que unos terminaban convertidos en cenizas y otros simplemente terminaban en el piso tirados sin moverse, pero también había otras cosas que le llenaban de dudas.

-¿Qué es diablerie? –quiso saber.

-Algo que espero no conozcas –dijo ella

Era obvio que no quería hablar de ello.

_**000**_

El trayecto fue relativamente tranquilo, como si los miembros del clan Capadocio no estuvieran cerca demasiado tranquilo para el gusto de ambos, era como si una amenaza mortal estuviera a punto de caerles encima, el lugar estaba lleno de pergaminos, libros y otras artefactos al igual que cuerpos recién desenterrados, pero ningún rastro de los vampiros del clan aparte de los de arriba

-Esto está muy callado

-Este debe ser –dijo Rukia

Entraron a un cuarto lleno de libros y velas que alumbraban el lugar, parecía que el propietario había salido recientemente ya que todo estaba algo desordenado, Ichigo no podía concebir las cosas que estaban dentro, investigaciones sobre muertos vivientes, almas y como atraparlas, varias cosas que muchos helarían la sangre, por su parte Rukia caminaba mirando por todos lados sin encontrar nada que le sirviera., Ichigo tomó un pergamino de entre todos que parecía haber sido transcrito de otro lado.

Ichigo miró el pergamino de nuevo y lo dejó, había algo escrito recientemente.

-Rukia…

-¿Encontraste algo?

-Mira.

"_Como me ha indicado el maestro, he hecho que el patriarca del clan busque pistas falsas con respecto al clan que robara los conocimientos capadocios, incluso llegando a un punto de que su paranoia desconfíe incluso de los aliados Brujah, pobre tonto, ahora que mi misión ha sido completada voy a reunirme con él en su refugio para iniciar la segunda fase del plan que ha estado hilvanando por más de mil años" _"_Aunque no nos haya dicho a nosotros los pormenores, la lealtad a su Señor es completa, sobre todo en estos tiempos de Gehenna que parece estar aproximándose con cada noche"_

Lo que leía lo puso incómodo, esa palabra

-Gehenna

La joven decidió aclarar sus dudas.

-Cada clan de los 13 tiene un fundador –le explicó Rukia-, y han permanecido dormidos por milenios. La Gehenna es la noche en que estos despertaran y se alimentaran con su estirpe así como con los humanos, muchos tratan de impedir que llegue ese momento. En otras palabras… el fin del mundo.

Ichigo siguió leyendo.

"_He advertido que Nelliel, mi chiquilla ha estado sospechando de mi estos últimos días, sabía que ella era inteligente no como los demás Capadocios que me rodean que ni siquiera saben lo que hago espero que no se atreva a llegar muy lejos caso contrario me veré obligada a eliminarla y eso es algo que no me agradaría, no solo porque le tengo cierto 'afecto' sino que provocará que me persigan."_

"_A veces se que no debo dudar del maestro pero estar aliado con los diabolistas es algo que no puedo tolerar, esa mujer pelirroja me provoca escalofríos, hay algo en ella que no cuadra" _

"_Lo sé, pero por si acaso como lo indicó el maestro he corrompido a todos los golems que se crearan para transformarlos en mis sirvientes, el podre patriarca no sabrá lo que pasó hasta que esté bien muerto por los mismos seres que creó. Siento que algo impresionante va a pasar, lo sé, el Maestro tiene una gran sabiduría y estoy segura que él y solo él podrá lograr nuestro objetivo, un objetivo que ni el mismo Capadocius hubiera podido lograr"_

"_Escuché que un grupo liderada por la perra bastarda de los Ventrue vendrá junto con un recién abrazado, pronto se darán cuenta que cometieron un grave error, no tardarán en morir"_

"_La Yihad es solo un juego de niños, pronto lo sabrán, Gehenna desaparecerá y el reinado del Maestro será completa"_

-Una traición interna –dijo Rukia

Un ruido cercano Ichigo volteó para ver quién era encontrándose con una sombra que parecía correr.

-¡Oye!

Ambos corrieron persiguiendo a la sombra que se detuvo en un lugar amplio donde los pilares con imágenes de calaveras observaban

-No te muevas –le ordenó Ichigo

-No tengo porqué hacerlo –dijo la voz de una mujer

-Tia Hallibel

Una mujer de piel morena y cabello rubio le observaba con mirada fría.

-Parece que los chiquillos no fueron suficiente -dijo ella.

-Te atreviste a traicionar a tu Sire y dado información a los Tzimisce, ¿qué es lo que te propones y de que Maestro hablas?

La mujer sonrió alegremente mirando a los dos que tenía enfrente de ellos

-Eso no te importa Basura, pero si sobreviven puede que lo conozcan, o caso contrario estarán en los muros como ellos.

Ichigo miró los pilares

-Pero qué demonios.

El lugar estaba adornado por cuerpos de personas con una estaca clavada en el pecho, sus miradas estaban perdidas y justo en medio estaba una chica de cabello verde claro con una mancha en su rostro que pasaba horizontalmente por su rostro, Nelliel no se movía clavada en la pared.

Parecían estar muertos

-Esto…

-No tengo tiempo para jugar con ustedes –dijo Hallibel dándoles la espalda.

-¡Espera!

Ichigo iba a interceptarla.

-Destrúyelos

-¡ICHIGO!

El pelinaranja esquivó un ataque salido de la nada que destruía el piso, sorprendido observó a una mole de piedra que se acercaba de color negro, una bestia de piedra colosal.

El Golem iniciaba su ataque.

_**Continuará**_

_**Siguiente Capítulo**_

_**Primera Sangre**_

_**Clan Nosferatu: **__Los Nosferatu son seres retorcidos y desfigurados por la maldición que puso Caín sobre todo el clan por los horrendos pecados de su fundador. Sufren el desprecio y el rechazo de los demás Hijos de Caín. Después del Abrazo los chiquillos sufren una agónica transformación, convirtiéndose en monstruos en cuestión de semanas. El horror de esta involución física suele provocar un trauma psicológico. Son maestros del sigilo y el espionaje; dan mucha importancia a mantenerse al tanto de todos los asuntos y chismorreos, no sólo por placer, sino para sobrevivir. Son traficantes de información sin rival. Meterse con uno de ellos es meterse con todo el Clan y eso puede ser una metedura de pata._


	8. Primera Sangre

_**Capítulo 08**_

_**Primera Sangre**_

_Música del combate OZ (Over Zenit o mejor conocido como Sword Of Etheria) The Trinity! Battle Start._

Ichigo apenas y se tragaba lo que veía, si se trataba de un enorme montón de rocas que caminaban como si estuviera vivo, una enorme criatura que en esos momentos los veía a ambos como objetivos a destruir, esto debía ser obra de locos, ¡Era solo piedras! pero esas piedras estaban vivas, no había tiempo para pensar en esos momentos si estaba vivo o no, el joven caballero empuñó su espada con fuerza esperando el ataque de aquella cosa.

Rukia se sorprendió de que intentara pelear con él.

-¡¿Qué haces idiota?! HUYE

El Golem divisándolo lanzaba otro puñetazo que Ichigo recibía de lleno defendiéndose con su espada al recibir de lleno tan ataque la potencia del mismo era descomunal que sin esfuerzo lo mandaba por los aires girando como si se lo llevara el viento, al verlo indefenso en los aires la enorme criatura de piedra levantaba el otro puño para aplastarlo,

Rukia se puso delante de él con la mano extendida mientras sus ojos se volvían amarillos y un pilar se partía en dos lanzando un trozo de este contra aquella cosa que de un manotazo lo destruía.

Ichigo se reincorporaba en el aire mirando lo que sucedía para apoyarse en un muro y bajar de nuevo al piso

-¡Maldición! Si no me hubiera defendido me habría hecho pedazos, esa cosa me las va a pagar

Rukia esquivaba los golpes del Golem mientras de una patada en su cabeza le hacía perder el equilibrio por un breve instante, Ichigo se acercó para ayudarla, pero al verlo Rukia corrió hacia él.

-¡Ven conmigo!

-¡OYE!

Rukia le sujetaba de la capa para refugiarse en uno de los pilares justo cuando un puñetazo quebraba el muro, Ichigo sintiendo como apretaba su cuello al sujetarle de su capa se soltó de modo brusco.

-Maldita enana ¿acaso no vez que intentaba?

-Suicidarte... SI… -le regañó-, esa cosa está hecha de piedra, tu espada no le hará nada

-¿Y cómo sabes eso sin intentarlo?

-¡Porque es piedra cretino! –le gritó-, y una piedra demasiado dura

El Golem los buscaba golpeando por todos lados.

-La única forma de destruirlo es destruyendo su cabeza –dijo ella-, esas cosas siempre tienen en su cuerpo algo que le influye vida, debemos encontrarla y destruirla.

El Golem detuvo su destrucción sin sentido al notar que no había nada a su alrededor que se moviera, pero comenzó a caminar para encontrarlos

-¿Cómo puede ser que esa cosa esté viva?

-Veo que no me escuchaste –dijo ella-, es Magia de los rabinos.

Rukia miró a la enorme criatura, que parecía mirar por todos lados con esa cabeza de piedra.

-Debe estar en la cabeza, si la destruimos… Ichigo cuando te diga…

Ichigo sin más se alejaba dejándola con la palabra en la boca

-ah… ¿¡Espera idiota!?

-En estos casos solo hay que cortar, cortar y cortar… -le gritó alejándose

Rukia puso rostro de sorpresa

-Maldito inconsciente… te van a matar

-¡Oye bicho de piedra!

Llamó la atención del Golem, justo cuando pasó esto Ichigo levantaba su espada y atacaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero solo hizo que chispas salieran de la piel pétrea de aquella criatura, el caballero no podía creer que su golpe no había servido para nada y el golem levantaba su puño para aplastarlo. Rukia al notar en el peligro que se había metido el muchacho salía de su escondite a toda velocidad para colocarse detrás de él y golpear con su espada las piernas de la criatura con todas sus fuerzas, el golpe no le produjo daño solo salieron chispas, sin embargo si tuvo la fuerza necesaria para tumbarlo, Ichigo tomando impulso se acercaba a la cabeza del golem para impactarle con su espada creando un arañón en la misma haciendo que este cayera al suelo, Ichigo bajó la guardia al verlo caído.

-¡NO BAJES LA GUARDIA!

El grito fue muy oportuno ya que la enorme mole de piedra se puso de pie dando un manotazo que Ichigo esquivó a tiempo pero no así el otro que venía del que solo pudo defenderse colocando su espada delante, la fuerza antinatural de aquella bestia lo estampaba contra un muro creando un boquete, Ichigo abrió los ojos sorprendido sintiendo un gran dolor al ser estampado contra el muro, otro puñetazo venía pero el golem lo canceló mientras Rukia se colocaba de nuevo detrás de él, la enorme criatura quiso atraparla con un movimiento rápido pero ella se movía a gran velocidad evitando que le atrapara retrocediendo, el monstruo de piedra lanzó un golpe al suelo destruyéndolo justo cuando ella daba una pirueta y retrocedía, mientras más golpes hacía polvo aquel piso todo con tal de aplastarla, cuando estuvo casi acorralada la criatura levantó ambos puños en un ataque devastador.

-¡Rukia!

El golpe bajó pero se encontró con un muro de hielo salido de la nada sorprendiendo al joven, detrás de ese muro Rukia tenía las manos extendidas de las cuales podía notar escarcha, ¿Ella hizo eso? El muro de hielo se quebró pro la fuerza que le imprimía el Golem peor le dio tiempo suficiente para esquivarlo sintiendo como la bufanda que llevaba en el cuello se desgarraba por la potencia del golpe así como la ropa de su hombro, se apoyó en un pilar y saltó para posarse justo en uno de los brazos del golem, este levantó la otra mano para aplastarla saltando justo a tiempo cuando el golpe venía para atacar su espalda colocando la palma de su mano en esta congelándola para dar luego una potente patada provocando pro fin daños al enorme ser. Sin embargo el golem girando a gran velocidad lanzaba un puñetazo hacia ella que esta vez no podía esquivar.

-¡Maldición!

Pero ante Ichigo aparecía delante de ella y detenía el golpe con su espada y esta vez no salía despedido por los aires sorprendiéndola, Ichigo resistía el impacto y sin más lo devolvía.

-¡Enana tonta! ¡Sigue tu consejo y bajes la guardia!

El Golem retrocedió, Ichigo involuntariamente comenzó a respirar como si estuviera cansado por el esfuerzo que hiciera, Rukia le miraba asombrada

"Esto… no es posible, ese es un nivel avanzado de potencia…"

-¿Me puedes explicar que es lo que acabas de hacer? –le interrogó.

-¿Eh?

-Congelaste el aire y a este ser, ¿por qué no usaste eso antes?

-No es algo que pueda usar a menudo –dijo Rukia sintiendo el desgaste de lo que hiciera.

El Golem se colocaba de pie ya que al empujarlo Ichigo lo había derribado, las piedras estaban ahí y al verlas Rukia tuvo una idea, Rukia avanzó sin dudarlo contra aquella cosa.

-¿¡Qué haces enana!? ¡No te acerques! –gritó Ichigo

-En vez de decir tonterías ayúdame

-¿Ah?

El golem al divisarla se puso de pie, Rukia avanzaba sin dudar, Ichigo también lo hizo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Algo desesperado ¿Listo?

-¿Listo? ¿¡LISTO PARA QUE!?

-Golpea con todo lo que tengas sus brazos cuando te diga.

-¿¡AH!?

-¡TU SOLO HAZME CASO!

El Golem se movió a gran velocidad casi que los sorprende, pero justo en eso ambos se separaron el golpe fallaba, pero la criatura de piedra lanzaba otro puñetazo al suelo de tal fuerza que creaba un temblor que la joven aprovechó para colocar sus manso en el suelo congelándolo, Ichigo viendo esto se acercó y dando un mandoble con su espada hundiendo los brazos del golem en el cráter helado que se creara, Rukia sin perder tiempo en sus manos creaba una estaca de hielo descomunal que lanzó contra la criatura justo en su cabeza.

-¡Ichigo!

El cabellero entendió justo a tiempo

Al mismo tiempo el Golem liberaba sus brazos de piedra, Ichigo de un salto se colocó detrás de la estaca de hielo que le lanzara Rukia y cerrando su puño izquierdo golpeaba la parte trasera impactando justo en la cara del Golem con tal fuerza que sin más lo derribaba y no solo eso trabajaba la enorme cabeza de la criatura. Rukia aprovechaba el momento para saltar y descender a una velocidad frenética con un impacto devastador hacía la cabeza del golem, pero este reaccionó para intentar atraparla con sus manos, Ichigo de la nada aparecía la nada empujándola con el hombro.

-¡Kyaahhh!

Rukia caía al piso de modo aparatoso mientras Ichigo de un golpe de sable desviaba el ataque del golem evitando ser impactado por milímetros sintiendo como su ropa se desgarraba, sujetó su espada con ambas manos y levantándola lanzaba un mandoble hacia el brazo del golem y esta vez el brazo de la enorme criatura sufría daño.

-¡TOMA ESTO!

Rukia observó esto sorprendida, se había movido a gran velocidad casi sin esfuerzo

-Pero que…

El golem atacó con su otra mano, pero Ichigo se apoyó en esta para saltar y colocarse justo detrás de su cabeza para clavarle la espada en el centro de la misma donde creara el daño con la estaca de hielo hundiéndola hasta el fondo y aunque el golem intentó atraparlo este lo evitó, la criatura de piedra se tambaleaba lo que aprovechó para dar otro golpe destrozando su cabeza, derrumbándolo por fin.

-Esto es ridículo… -pensó Rukia.

La batalla había finalizado.

Ichigo bajó su espada mientras se tocaba el cuerpo, estaba algo sorprendido ya que había recibido un impacto que lo hubiera matado pero ya no sentía dolor, como si las heridas no fueran nada grave, se fijó en su puño con el que había golpeado esa estaca de piedra y esta no tenía marcas. Incluso bloqueó un golpe de aquel Golem sin tanto problema, ¿este era el poder que le habían otorgado? Era impresionante, nunca había sentido tal poder en su vida, con tal fuerza podría hacer lo que quisiera, cualquier cosa.

Rukia no parecía entender que había pasado, ¿Qué era ese chico? Se preguntaba la joven de ojos violetas observándolo atónita, se supone que era su chiquillo, que ella era su Sire, más experimentada en combates, pero algo no cuadraba con todo esto, ningún vástago controlaba una disciplina por completo tan pronto, ninguno, ni siquiera ella era capaz de usar la potencia a tal punto y mucho menos fusionándola con velocidad, velocidad y fuerza en un solo impacto, esto era ridículo.

-No fue la gran cosa –dijo Ichigo de pronto colocando a Zangetsu en su espalda

Rukia se le acercó.

-¿Cómo estás enana?

Su respuesta fue un derechazo en la quijada.

-¡Agaaggghhh!

-Tarado –le gritó-, no ataques sin saber cómo es tu enemigo, pudo haberte matado en un dos por tres.

-Cállate –se defendió el chico mientras se frotaba la barbilla-, ¡eso siempre me ha funcionado! Y deberías estar agradecida de que salvé tu cuello

-¡SALVARME! –Rukia parecía ofendida-, lo único que hiciste fue interrumpir mi ataque y lucirte bobo

-Tu golpe no hubiera servido –dijo cerrando los ojos- mírate… si apenas debes pesar menos de 40 kilos

-¿¡Ah!? ¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO ESQUELETO!

-Con más pellejo que los que nos encontramos, solo eso

-Hijo de…

Pero de pronto la joven se desplomaba, el joven asustado la sujetó.

-Oye, estás bien.

-Rayos, usé mucho… hielo.

-Y luego tú me llamas imprudente.

Rukia sintió que algo estaba detrás de los dos.

-¡Cuidado!

Ella empujó a Ichigo justo cuando la enorme mano del golem la impactaba con todas sus fuerzas, ella abrió los ojos confundida.

-¡Rukia!

La chica salía despedida por los aires y si Ichigo no la detenía iba a estrellarse con un muro mientras, la chica lanzó un chillido al recibir el impacto, el Golem sin más lanzaba golpes por todos lados sin saber a qué le daba.

Rukia se sujetaba el brazo izquierdo apretando los dientes.

Ichigo observó aterrorizado que el brazo de Rukia estaba roto, estaba técnicamente deshecho, ella apretaba los dientes sujetándolo, el joven de cabello naranja notó que el golem que aun sin cabeza se seguía moviendo buscándolos dando golpes al aire, atacando de modo errático.

-Qué demonios -se fijó en la chica-, Oi… ¿estás bien?

-Tengo el brazo deshecho, ¿¡cómo crees que voy a estar bien!? –le gritó-, no entiendo… se supone… que en la cabeza… debía estar.

-¿Estar qué?

Rukia emitió un quejido de dolor. El Golem se acercaba.

-Aguanta.

-Un golem, es solo piedra y barro a las que se les insufló vida –decía mientras intentaba acomodarse su brazo de nuevo pero hacerlo era un calvario.

-Vida, oye, no toques así tu brazo lo vas a empeorar

-Esas cosas, tienen una letra –dijo ella mientras intentaba ponerse de pie cayendo de rodillas tan solo intentarlo-, que se supone debía estar en su cabeza…

El Golem golpeaba a diestro y siniestro sin dirección alguna, Ichigo se alejó de Rukia.

-Quédate aquí –le indicó a Rukia.

-No seas idiota –dijo ella-, aún puedo pelear…

-¡NO PUEDES!

Rukia se sorprendió.

-Quédate aquí y ve como un hombre hace las cosas –dijo volteando su cabeza para mirarla

Sin más se alejaba.

-¿Un hombre? –Ichigo iba contra la bestia-, Tarado… ¡Espera!

-¡Oye tú!

La enorme criatura de piedra como si le escuchara giró.

-¿¡Quieres un trozo de mí!? ¡VEN Y CONSÍGUELO!

El Golem levantó el puño dañado y atacó en dirección donde estaba Ichigo, Rukia miró esto aterrada

-¡Cuidado!

El muchacho de repente desaparecía de su campo visual evitando el golpe, el golem como si lo sintiera levantó el otro puño girando sobre sí mismo para atacar hacia atrás donde el muchacho de pronto aparecía pero él desaparecía para aparecer delante del Golem y dar un impacto con su espada quebrando un poco el pecho del golem que había sufrido algo de daño por el golpe a su cabeza, Ichigo notó algo en este.

-¡¿ES UNA TABLILLA DE BARRO?! –preguntó de repente

-¿AH?

Un puñetazo que él esquivaba como si nada

-¿¡Que si es una tablilla de barro con algo inscrito en esta!?

-¡SI!

-Eso es todo lo que necesito.

Rukia observaba todo sorprendida, el Golem no podía alcanzar a Ichigo por más que lo intentara, era como si el muchacho se hubiera fusionado con el viento ya que se movía a una velocidad demasiado vertiginosa, para acercarse de nuevo al pecho del Golem y dar otro mandoble que quebraba aún más su pecho, el cual era terriblemente duro.

-¿Qué rayos es este sujeto? –se preguntó Rukia mirando lo que sucedía

-Mierda… está muy profundo

El Golem usando ambas mano lanzaba una palmada para aplastarlo al tenerlo tan cerca, Ichigo notando esto justo antes de que le golpeara se apoyaba en una de sus manos y se elevaba para darle un golpe justo donde lo dañara.

Está muy dentro del cuerpo de esta cosa

Otro golpe con el brazo dañado Ichigo como si nada se iba de lado.

El golem ahora lanzó un manotazo, Ichigo saltaba y se posaba justo en el brazo del Golem que usando su otra mano intentó alcanzarlo pero sin lograrlo. La criatura lanzó otro golpe cerca de él.

-¿¡Qué haces!? ¡MUEVETE!

El joven lanzó a su vez un puñetazo y esta vez fue el puño del golem que se hizo mil pedazos, Lanzó otro golpe con su otra mano pero el cruzado lo evitó para destrozarlo con su mandoble para retroceder de un salto soltando a Zangetsu y sujetarla solo por las tiras de la empuñadura haciéndola girar en el aire.

El Golem se levantaba y aún sin sus manos iba a atacarlo con lo que le quedaba de brazos, Ichigo esperó y sin más lanzaba a Zangetsu con gran fuerza hacia el pecho el Golem abriéndolo un poco más mostrando la tablilla de barro en esta, el caballero sujetando las vendas fuertemente y las jaló atrayendo ante la mirada incrédula de la joven al Golem hacia él mientras que cerraba su puño izquierdo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Esta vez el puñetazo no pudo penetrar del todo, la piedra de la que estaba hecha el golem quedó perforada totalmente por la fuerza del puñetazo, pero no era suficiente y ahora el golem lo tenía demasiado cera y no podría escapar.

-Maldición

Rukia aparecía a su lado y creaba un muro de hielo con su brazo sano bloqueando el ataque del golem.

-¿Rukia?

-¡Deja de jugar y acaba de una buena vez! –se quejó ella.

Ichigo se soltó y cerrando su puño tomó impulso y con ambas manos golpeó el pecho abierto del golem y esta vez logró partirlo en dos destruyendo la tablilla en el proceso acabando con su enemigo. Ahora si todo había acabado y la joven cayó de rodillas exhausta pero a la vez aliviada.

-Vez –dijo Ichigo guardando su espada-, no fue la gran cosa

La joven por poco y sintió que le estallaba algo en la cabeza.

¿No fue la gran cosa? ¿¡QUE NO FUE LA GRAN COSA!? Ese bicho por poco y los mata, pero lo que más le sorprendida era que Ichigo había sido capaz de controlar las habilidades de su sangre casi sin esfuerzo, algo no iba bien con ese muchacho.

-Ah… ¿qué tienes?

Rukia sacudió su cabeza, Ichigo noto que había colocado su brazo de nuevo en su lugar, algunos de los vampiros que habían sido empalados había caído presa del combate.

No sería nada cortés dejar a los demás así.

-Ichigo, ayúdame a…

-Tu brazo.

La joven no entendái su sorpresa mientars ella lo movía.

-Ya está mejor, ahora ayúdame a bajarlos

-¿Perdón?

-Solo ayúdame ¿quieres? –se sintió algo débil-. Si he de serte sincera, no me siento muy bien.

Ichigo observaba a quienes bajaba, sus ojos abiertos y sin vida, justo en esos momentos sujetaba en brazos a Nell que no se movía.

-Están muertos –dijo con tomo lúgubre.

-No lo están –dijo Rukia buscando en su cinturón una botella de barro la cual se llevaba a los labios-, tu solo sácales lo que atraviesa su corazón y ya.

Ichigo obedeció sin entender qué era lo decía aquella chica cuando al hacerlo ante su sorpresa Nell abría su boca y se levantaba.

-Q… qué…

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Ichigo

-Yo, tú ¿me salvaste? –dijo ella mirándolo

-Bueno, yo…

Sin más Nell le abrazaba.

-¡Gracias!

-Ah…

Rukia miró la escena con algo de fastidio

-¿Quién eres?

-Yo…

-La pregunta más adecuada es –dijo Rukia interrumpiendo-, ¿Qué pasó aquí?

Nell observó a Rukia, aunque al principio se notó la clara mirada de ¿¡Que haces tu aquí!? Cambió de repente, luego comenzaron a arrancar las estacas de los demás que al igual que la otra empezaron a despertar.

-¿Y la Señora Hallibel?

-¿Y esa mujer? –preguntó Ichigo

-Ya debe haber escapado

Nell se puso de pie.

-Oye… ¿en serio estás bien?

-Creo que sé donde puede estar.

-Nelliel –le habló Rukia-, guíanos hacia ella

La chica miraba a Rukia algo incomoda, pero obedeció tras mirar a Ichigo.

-Conozco un atajo.

_**000**_

En un lugar oscuro lleno de tumbas la mujer que los dejara avanzaba tranquilamente, sintiendo su triunfo mientras los golems que estaban a su alrededor no se movían, en sus manos llevaba varios pergaminos, estaba acompañada por alguien que miraba el suelo jugando con dos espadas.

-Ese idiota tarda mucho en llegar, típico de un Brujah.

Hallibel miraba incómoda a su compañera.

-¿Por qué no las llevas tú?

-Ese es tu asunto bsucadora de los secretos de la muerte –dijo esta-, yo solo veo que todo salga bien. Es el trato que hicimos y no pienso modificarlo.

La joven de cabellos rubios hizo una mueca molesta. La verdad tener cerca a esa chcia le causaba una sensación moelsta de incomodidad, su aura demoniaca era casi palpable, si hubiera podido hubiera hecho todo sola y no con la compañía de esa satanista.

La pelirroja escuchó pasos.

-¿Esperas a alguien? –dijo la voz de Ichigo entre las sombras, Hallibel volteó sorprendida

-¿¡Cómo!?

Ichigo y Rukia parecían al lado de Nell que también llevaba consigo a varios capadocios que llevaban en su manos guadañas afiladas.

-Señora Hallibel… ¿por qué?

La mujer sonrió.

-Si te lo dijera no comprenderías -dijo ella mientras sacaba una hoz de su hábito-. Si quieres saberlo, tendrás que venir a por mí…

Nell caminó hacia ella cuando.

-¡Cuidado!

Ichigo de un salto la salvaba de un ataque proveniente de la acompañante de Hallibel y sin dudarlo dio un salto para atacarle pero grande fue su sorpresa que en cuanto se acercó y dio un golpe con su espada se creó un muro de hielo.

-¿¡Pero qué!? –gritó Rukia casi sin habla viendo esto.

La pelirroja no parecía nada sorprendida del ataque de aquel joven, de hecho parecía algo fastidiada como si no hubiera deseado su presencia. Por su lado Hallibel voltéo a ver a la chcia que le ayudara.

-Tienes cosas que hacer Tia Hallibel y ya has perdido mucho tiempo –dijo la misteriosa mujer que chasqueando los dedos hizo aparecer a varios golems de menor tamaño pero aún así eran muchos- Y a ustedes, ¿podrían hacerme el favor de morir definitivamente?

Los golems atacaron y todos se poçnían en guardia pero no hicieorn nada cuando alguien entró en aquel sitio destrozando a uno de los golems como si fuera solo arcilla.

-Tu sola presencia profana mis tierras –dijo el recién llegado, su voz hizo que Hallibel se aterrarse- y tú hija, ¿cómo osaste traicionarme?

-Se-Señor…

Era un hombre con hábitos de monje, piel pálida como el papel que se acercó dejandod e lado al golem destruido. Ichigo sintió claramente que entre él y ese hombre había una distancia que no podría superar, sintió que todo su cuerpo estaba algo paralizado al verlo.

-Hallibel, ingrata hija, ¿qué se supone que has hecho?

La rubia recuperándose de la sorpresa de ver a su maestro y creador le miró desafiante.

-Lo que debía hacer -dijo ella-, no tengo razones para hablar con un viejo hediondo como tú.

Los golems los rodearon esta vez ordenados pro la morena de piel rubia.

-Quise usarlos para controlar al Clan –dijo ella-, pero sí el más fuerte de todos no pudo con dos vástagos, sobre todo una impura, no me sirven, ¡Mátenlo!

Los Golems arremetieron pero aquel hombre sin esfuerzo y solo con un dedo reducía uno de ellos a polvo, Ichigo miró esto asombrado, apenas y había usado un dedo.

Ichigo aprovechó para acercarse a Hallibel que intentaba huir.

-Ichi…

-¡No vas a huir!

Pero antes de llegar un espada aparecía de la nada que casi llega a cortarle de no ser que se puso de espaldas justo a tiempo evitando el golpe que impactó con Zangetsu.

-Parece que tienes trucos nuevos –dijo una voz que él reconoció

-Llegas tarde Grimmjaw –dijo Hallibel

-¡Grimmjaw! – la imagen de Inoue cayendo al piso herida vino a la mente de Ichigo

El hombre de cabello celeste sonrió mientras retrocedía

-Tuve asuntos que atender, detesto trabajar con satanistas pero fue una orden directa –dijo sin mucho respeto, luego se fijó en Ichigo-, ¿Así que te abrazaron? Veré que habilidades tienes ahora.

-¡AHORA MISMO VAS A VERLAS!

Ichigo desenfundó a Zangetsu pero siquiera lo hizo sintió que se debilitaba; la sed aparecía.

-¿Decías?

De una patada lo mandaba lejos

-Debiste haber usado tu fuerza por mucho tiempo, ¿acaso no sabes que es el hambre?

-¿Qué?

-¡Idiota… usaste disciplinas por mucho tiempo, eres aún muy joven para controlarlas del todo!

Rukia intentó acercarse pero un Golem le detenía el paso, tenái que acercarse a como diera lugar, si no hacía Grimmjow iba a matarlo

-Maldita sea…

El peli naranjo cayó al suelo por un golpe de este sintiendo rápidamente el pie de Grimmjaw en su pecho presionándolo, Ichigo lanzó un alarido de dolor

-Bien, si no me entretienes voy a… ¡…!

Una descarga de hielo le detuvo, no de Rukia, de la otra mujer de cabello pelirrojo.

-Tienen trabajo que hacer –dijo esta-, ya me estoy fastidiando de estar aquí.

-¡¿Tú?! Ya tuve suficiente con ese niño psicópata, ¿¡Y ahora tengo que verte la cara a ti!?

-Recuerda el acuerdo, Brujah.

-Maldita…

Nell aprovechaba la interrupción para atacar a Grimmjaw que la evitó.

-Vámonos –le dijo Hallibel de repente-, ella tiene razón.

-¡NO!

-Maldito Brujah –le gritó Hallibel-, hay un Matusalén con ellos.

Grimmjow divisó al líder de los capadocios que había acabado a varios Golems sin problema

-Mierda -dijo este- ¡¿Tienes lo que necesitamos?!

La mujer asintió recogiendo mostrando unos pergaminos.

-Bru… Brujah… eres un… -Ichigo quería hablar

-¡Señora Hallibel! –le llamó Nell, al mujer sonrió débilmente.

-Escucah esto mi chiquilla, aunque ahora nuestro maestro sea fuerte. Pronto, muy pronto a quien he decidido servir lo será aún más.

-Señora…

-Tal vez, nos volvamos a ver luego.

Tras decir esto ambos aprovechaban el caos para marcharse, perdiéndose en las tinieblas mientras la pelirroja observaba con detenimiento a Rukia y por laguna razón se relamía los labios.

En un periodo no muy corto, los golems fueron destruidos, Rukia corrió hacia Ichigo que en esos momentos estaba siendo sujetado por Nell que le daba su sangre a beber.

-Ichigo.

El muchacho se sentaba mientras Nell le sonreía

-Tranquila, ya ha repuesto un poco de su fuerza.

El peli naranjo miró hacia otro lado, la morena por su parte se acercó a él.

-Yo…

-¡Idiota! ¿¡Creíste que haber peleado contar ese montón de piedras no traería consecuencias!? .le gritó de pronto- Aún no sabes controlar tu sangre, te debilitaste en muy poco tiempo

-¡Agh! ¡Mis oídos!

-¡Otra imprudencia de esas y no sabes lo que puede suceder! ¡Inclúso podría verme obligaod a matarte im´becil!

-Ya cállate… ¡Hice lo que tenía que hacer! ¡Y de no ser por eso tú te hubeiras vuelto una pasta embarrada en el suelo por ese bicho de piedra!

-Mira tú…

Su pelea fue interrumpida por uan voz educada, la voz de acquel monje.

-Creo que ustedes son los enviados por la matriarca Unohana del Clan Brujah –dijo la voz del patriarca Capadocio, sus hombres se arrodillaron ante él incluyendo Nell, mientras que Ichigo y Rukia se quedaron observándolo-, no hace falta que te presentes Rukia Kuchiki, los Ventrue hablan mucho de ti, no muy bien claro está.

-Por qué no me sorprende –dijo Rukia aunque algo a la defensiva-, Saludos Patriarca del Clan Capadocio

Rukia se puso de rodillas

-Pero no conozco al joven que está con Nelliel.

-Yo…

Ichigo iba a presentarse cuando Rukia lo hizo por él.

-Ichigo Kurosaki –dijo Rukia por él-, perteneciente al Clan Brujah

-Un Brujah, ah, el muchacho que acabó con Noitra, ya lo recuerdo, así que los Brujah te acogieron como uno de sus hijos.

El anciano caminó por los alrededores viendo el desastre ocasionado por su hija.

-Por un momento creí que ustedes eran los invasores, no crean que no estoy algo ofendido por su irrupción en mi hogar, pero a su vez estoy agradecido porque revelaran la traición de mi hija Hallibel.

-Lo lamentamos señor –dijo Nell con la cabeza baja-, yo, yo no supe que planeaba…

-Sí, no niego que duele que lo haya hecho, era muy talentosa, demasiado. Pero lo sentimso hija mía, tras que regresara de Praga algo le había pasado, algo la cambió.

-Sí…

El anciano sonrió para animar a Nell que estaba con la cabeza gacha.

-Pero ahora debemos regocijarnos de que el conflicto no se haya desatado. Ahora reconstruiremos los Golems que tanto nos costo crear, es obvio que habrá más amenazas en el futuro, la mujer que les acompañaba lo dice todo.

-Señor ¿Conoce a la chica que estaba con ellos? –preguntó Ichigo extrañado.

-Todos la conocen. Incluso tú, pero no es hora de hablar de ella. Es obvio que hay algo más grande de por medio y mi deber es velar por mi clan en estras noches oscuras que llegan.

-Si –dijo Rukia de pronto-, la Señora Unohana al igual que los Ventrue están investigando.

El anciano de los Capadocios miró a los dos, la verdad era que no le parecía bien que Rukia estuviera entre ellos, más cerrando los ojos habló.

-Por los favores que me hicieron les dejo irse en paz –dijo este-, perdono el daño ocasionado a mis hijos y mi hogar y denle gracias a la señora Unohana por su ayuda. Los tiempos oscuros se levantan frente a nosotros y por poco pierdo los lazos establecidos con los Brujah por los mismos.

-Gracias señor…

-Nelliel, acompáñales.

-Sí… vengan

-O… oye, yo puedo caminar

Rukia miró con algo de desagrado la escena, ya que Nell ayudaba a Ichigo a levantarse sujetándolo de la cintura

_**000**_

El refugio de la Universidad estaba ya a su alcance, el día pronto vendría.

-¿Estará bien? –quiso saber Rukia

-Puedo descansar lejos del refugio de mi señor, gracias por tu preocupación. Gracias a ambos… les debemos mucho.

Ichigo se rascaba el cabello.

-Si claro, cuídate -dijo Ichigo algo incómodo de cómo le miraba aquella mujer.

-Ichigo, hay que entrar…

Ichigo aunque algo molesto por el tono mandón de Rukia decidió seguirla.

-Espero volver a verte luego –dijo Nell

-Claro…

-¡Ichigo, ya! El día vendrá pronto

Rukia caminaba aún sin comprender como Ichigo había hecho tales habilidades, se supone que apenas y eran un nuevo nacido y aún así ya había usado disciplinas que a muchos les costaría usar simultáneamente

_**000**_

Renji había observado todo desde una ventana en lo alto de aquel edificio

-¿Preocupado? –preguntó Unohana

-Yo…

-Ella está bien -dijo Unohana con una sonrisa-, el día pronto vendrá y debemos descansar.

-Sí…

Rukia e Ichigo bajaban a los refugios

-Oye… enana.

-Que quieres tarado

-Se supone que tú me condenaste a esta vida ¿no? –le habló Ichigo molesto.

-¿Y qué con eso?

-No soy Brujah, me dijiste que nosotros.

-Ya te lo dije y no me agrada repetir las cosas -dijo ella sin tomarle atención acostándose en una cama de piedra cercana-, nosotros no somos bienvenidos en ningún lado, así que si mejor aparentas ser otro

Ichigo le observó.

-Es lo mejor –dijo dándole la espalda.

-Ahora me podrías explicar qué es eso de diablerie

-Estoy cansada –dijo ella-, déjame en paz. Mañana el príncipe querrá saber de nuestra misión, duérmete ya…

_**000**_

-¿Acaso sabes lo que dices?

-Sí, lo sé… no importa que digan mi corazón me lo dice, Kurosaki-kun está vivo, lo sé.

Yoruichi estaba sentada en cojines algo pensativa, que de pronto aquel muchacho haya desaparecido y sin más que esté muerto ya era algo muy sospechoso.

-¿Cómo era la muchacha que te dio el mansaje? –quiso saber Yoruichi tras meditarlo un poco.

Inoue hacía memoria

-Bueno, seguro era unos años menor que yo, de cabello negro, de estatura baja y…

-¿OJOS COLOR VIOLETA?

La joven monja se sorprendió de que aquella mujer lo supiera

-Sí… ¿cómo?

Yoruichi suspiró mientras se ponía de pie.

-Lamento decirte que lo que te dijo es cierto, Kurosaki Ichigo está muerto

Palabras que ella no deseaba oír, Inoue sintió que sus piernas no podían sostenerla

-No… no es cierto.

-Si ella te lo dijo él está muerto y condenado… debes resignarte…

-¡NO ES CIERTO!

Yoruichi abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras la monja se acercaba a ella y le sujetaba los brazos, el mensaje en verdad parecía afectarla mucho más de lo que podía creer.

-O… oye…

-El está vivo, ¡él no está muerto!

Parecía convencida, Yoruichi sentía que no decirle todo podría ser apropiado peor al menso lo necesario, cerró los ojos pensando claramente lo que iba a decir, las palabras serian algo difícil de entender para aquella muchacha, pero debía decírselo.

-Hay muchas formas de muerte -dijo ella-, los demonios que atacaron por ejemplo

-¿Eh?

-Aquello con lo que se enfrentó Ichigo eran vampiros… seres que caminan entre la muerte y la vida, vampiros que no se quedaron de brazos cruzados cuando él acabara con sus hombres, seguramente decidieron tomar represalias y tú ya debes saberlo, ya que por poco y te matan por eso mismo.

Inoue recordó aquel instante que cubriera a Ichigo del ataque de aquel sujeto, recordó que estaba muriendo y de pronto estaba en su cama herida, sí, pero no tan grave como creía estarlo esa misma noche también recordó ver, ¿cómo no pudo reconocerla antes?

-Esa chica…

-¿Así que la viste?

-Pero ella…

-Ella es una de ellos –dijo Yoruichi-, la he visto como hace dos años en el Norte combatiendo demonios, y hasta ahora me parece una chica intrigante, porque generalmente no se crean vampiros tan jóvenes; asimismo, aquella joven ayudó a Ichigo a acabar con los demonios de las minas de plata.

-¿Kurosaki-kun la conoce? –preguntó Inoue sorprendida.

La gitana se estiró un poco cuando sintió que le soltaba

-Sí, fue quien le salvó la vida antes de que llegara aquí

-Quien… le salvó la vida

Inoue recordó.

Aquella vez estaba rezando en silencio cuando escuchó que la madre superiora le llamaba, encontrándose con tres caballeros que llevaban una camilla improvisada donde descansaba uno de ellos, un muchacho de cabello naranja gravemente herido, Inoue corrió hacia él, era igual a ella, era un extranjero.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Nos atacaron en tierra santa –dijo uno de ellos-, es nuestro capitán

Inoue colocó su mano en su frente, estaba ardiendo, balbuceando mientras deliraba.

-Necesito agua y un trapo, rápido.

La herida era demasiado grave, mientras un hombre de gran tamaño y piel morena con rostro algo inexpresivo le observaba.

-Pobre, es tan joven… -dijo Inoue

-Fue herido en combate –dijo el gigante-, les rogamos que lo cuiden

Ichigo respiraba con dificultad y sudaba mucho por causa de la fiebre, al arzobispo le observaba.

-Este es el muchacho que encontrado cerca de un barco naufragado, es una lástima está condenado

-¡No diga eso! –le pidió Inoue-, está vivo

-Ha aguantado tres días –dijo aquel hombre-, hasta que llegamos aquí, en el campo de batalla no podemos atenderlo

-Pero mira su herida –dijo al madre superiora-, no creo que aguante una noche más

Inoue colocó el trapo que primero mojó en el agua que trajeran sus hermanas del convento para aminorar un poco la fiebre de aquel muchacho.

-Solo queda darle la extrema unción

-No, el vivirá, estoy segura –dijo Inoue-, no pueden abandonar la esperanza

-Hermana Orihime, mírelo…

-Yo lo cuidaré –dijo ella-, yo… pienso cuidarlo hasta que se reponga

-Bien… si esa es su decisión –el arzobispo se dirigió a aquel hombre de gran tamaño-, déjenlo en las manos de las hermanas, pueden retirarse.

-Sí… no te rindas, amigo.

Aquel sujeto hizo una reverencia y se marchó, Inoue se despidió con un ademán de su cabeza para luego ocuparse de aquel muchacho que respiraba con dificultad por la boca.

Aquella noche lo escucho lanzar alaridos de dolor mientras se retorcía por la herida que le hicieran, Inoue trataba de algún modo de calmar su dolor, pero todo lo que le enseñaran parecía inútil en esos momentos, solo le quedaba rezar, rezar para que se repusiera, no podía morir no solo porque era alguien igual a ella, alguien de tierras distantes, sino que desde que lo vio algo había nacido en su interior un fuego extraño que temía que se apague con su muerte

-Tengo… frío… mucho… frío –deliraba

Ichigo temblaba en la cama, Inoue cerró la puerta con llave aquella vez, no podía dejarlo morir, simplemente no podía

-Dios mío…

Cuando cerró su aposento ella se quitó la ropa quedando desnuda para meterse en la cama y calentarlo con su cuerpo si antes estaba ardiendo por la fiebre ahora sentía su cuerpo helado, Inoue le abrazó con fuerza para que el calor de su cuerpo le calentara, mientras cerraba los ojos rogando que se repusiera.

-Estarás bien, lo estarás

Aunque esto sirvió, la verdad la herida era realmente grave, pero ese muchacho tenía una gran voluntad como se dio cuenta, una voluntad inquebrantable de seguir vivo y por más que hizo lo que podía la herida parecía no sanar, no aguantaría.

Sin embargo él comenzó a reponerse tras una noche extraña, cuando ella bajó para recoger medicina, cuando subió Ichigo había dejado de gritar y retorcerse de dolor, parecía estar muerto, asustada corrió hacia él pero respiraba con calma, de su boca salía un hilillo de sangre.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Hmmm… agh…

Aún estaba frío, pero parecía estar mejor que las otras veces, sonrió aliviada al verle así y como las otras noches usó su cuerpo para calentarlo, abrazándose con fuerza a él. Inoue recordaba cada escena hasta el día que despertó, ella estaba sentada en una silla acariciando su rostro.

-¿Cómo está nuestro herido? –quiso saber la hermana superiora

-Mejor… ha mejorado mucho

-No sé como lo habrás cuidado, pero dio fruto –dijo esta

-Es un milagro –dijo ella sonriendo

Hasta que abrió los ojos mientras decía esto.

-¿Un… ángel?

-No… solo una sierva de Dios

Tras que se recuperaba comenzaron a conocerse mejor, aunque era claro que aún ocultaba mucho de su pasado, no podía negárselo, él era un caballero de Dios, un guerrero santo

-¿Kurosaki-kun?

-Sí

-¿Cómo te salvaste? –quiso saber ella

-¿Ah?

-Cuando vinieron a dejarte –dijo ella-, dijeron que fue un milagro que sobrevivieras…

Ichigo sonrió un poco mientras miraba el cielo.

-No lo sé… -dijo él-, pero estoy seguro que, hubo un ángel que me salvó

-¿Un ángel?

-Es lo único que pudo creer -dijo este- que un ángel vino del cielo para salvarme

Los recuerdos de Inoue se esfumaban.

-Ella… salvó a Kurosaki-kun, pero ella misma me dijo que estaba muerto.

-Cuando un humano muestra tales dones como él -dijo Yoruichi-, o lo matan o lo vuelven uno de ellos, en cualquiera de los casos, él, Ichigo humano está muerto.

Inoue se apretó el corazón, Yoruichi interpretó esto como incredulidad

-Debes aceptarlo…

-No… no lo haré

-¿ah?

La joven monja sonrió mientras decía esto.

-Si es así, Kurosaki-kun está en algún lado, no importa si lo volvieron uno de ellos, yo, yo lo encontraré.

-¿por qué tanto empecinamiento?

Inoue seguía sonriendo.

-Yo… lo amo y no importa en lo que se haya convertido mi amor por él no cambiará…

Yoruichi sonrió.

-Bien, si es así te ayudaré a encontrarlo, pero debo advertirte que si se volvió uno de ellos el camino de los hijo de Caín está lleno de traiciones y trampas, puede que incluso te topes con la misma muerte.

-No me importa.

Yoruichi llamó a Soi Fon.

-Tenemos mucho que preparar.

_**000**_

Estaba lloviendo, la lluvia no paraba de caer y él se sentía muy cálido. No recordaba bien que pasó pero se sentía cálido pero también sentía que se ahogaba, cuando los abrió la escena le aterró ya que encima suyo estaba un cuerpo con la mirada perdida, el cuerpo de su madre.

-Ma… má…

Ella no se movía y no solo eso, estaba totalmente cubierta de sangre, sangre que estaba desparramada en el piso creando un charco que se diluía con el agua, él se separó para luego sacudirle, en un vano intento de que despertara mientras le llamaba.

-Mamá… mamá… ¡DESPIERTA!

Pero ella no respondía, no le respondería ya más, Ichigo lanzó un grito de dolor mientras se echaba a llorar. Los truenos lo callaban en aquella noche dolorosa, una noche fatídica que estaba grabada con fuego.

-Ese día –dijo Ichigo

El niño lloraba abrazando el cadáver de su madre.

-Ese día…

-Es tú culpa –dijo el niño Ichigo

Su yo infantil le culpaba, le culpaba pro lo sucedido a su madre.

-Yo…

-¡TODO ES TU CULPA! ¡TU CULPA!

-No… yo…

El niño cambiaba sus ojos grises por unos amarillos como de una bestia.

-¡TODO ES CULPA TUYA!

Ichigo lanzó un grito de terror despertándose.

-¿Qué sucede? –Quiso saber Rukia que estaba a su lado de pronto-, ¿una pesadilla?

-Nada… no es nada…

Rukia le miró de modo extraño, parecía preocupada.

-Bien, descansa un poco más, dentro de poco debemos irnos, debemos alimentarnos primero antes de ir ante el príncipe.

-Ah…

¿Desde hace cuanto no había tenido esa pesadilla? Una pesadilla que rememoraba el momento más traumático de su vida así como el más doloroso, un día que nunca deseaba recordar, pero ahora lo recordaba, gracioso, ni siquiera muerto podía olvidar los pecados que cometiera.

Observó a aquella muchacha de cabello negro que se echaba en la cama de piedra sin más, ajena a esto, todos siempre son ajenos al dolor propio. Pero Ichigo debía olvidar aquel sueño, no podía mostrar debilidad alguna, siempre habías ido así.

Y ahora debía serlo más que antes, ya que la Yihad, aquella cruel guerra entre seres de la noche era algo que el peor de los combates en los que estuviera por Tierra Santa fuera solo un juego de niños. En ese pensamiento recordó a aquella joven monja que le ayudara y se preguntaba, si estaba bien.

_**Siguiente Capítulo:**_

_**Yihad**_

_**Vampire Disciplinas.**_

_**Celeridad: **__Esta Disciplina explica la mayor rapidez de los vampiros la Celeridad le permite al vampiro moverse extremadamente deprisa en periodos de tensión. Un vampiro con Celeridad es capaz de moverse a velocidades vertiginosas capaces de lanzar proyectiles de potencia letal (Flecha de Mercurio) Moverse a tal punto que pueden escapar a la vista de su contrario, incluso atacarlo sin que pueda reaccionar (Viento Sanguinario) pueden incluso correr sobre el agua, subir muros a alta velocidad (Céfiro)_

_**Nigromancia: **__Inicialmente, Nigromancia existía como una disciplina que permitía el trato con el Inframundo de una forma más profunda. Después, con el tiempo, la disciplina evolucionó hacia una forma similar a la Taumaturgia (Magia de Sangre). Es decir, se diversificó en diferentes Sendas que permitían un mayor control del Inframundo. Se da el don de hablar con los muertos, invocar espíritus, crear cuerpos andantes entre otros._


	9. Yihad

_**Capítulo 09**_

_**Yihad**_

No supo las razones claramente, pero estaba seguro que aquellos nobles buscaban cualquier excusa para castigarlos, era eso o era su imaginación, no les parecía haber agradado que no hubiera consecuencias tras su incursión con ese extraño clan, con solo recordarlos si hubiera estado aún vivo seguramente le hubiera puesto los pelos de punta, tras un rato de que ellos rumiaran algo en su contra dejaron que se fueran no sin antes decirles que se prepararan para una nueva misión.

Byakuya miró a su hermana marcharse que antes le hizo una reverencia, él la respondió bajando levemente la cabeza.

-Tu hermana nos ha servido bien esta vez… Byakuya

-Sí…

-Pero esta guerra está muy lejos de acabar, será mejor que se preparen.

El tiempo pasaba, la guerra seguía y el dolor aumentaba, el mundo poco a poco se sumergía en un caos como nunca Ichigo creyó que pudo haber estado, una guerra bajo otra guerra que acababa con la humanidad sin que él hubiera sabido siquiera que existiera, muerte y desolación, penas por donde quiera que iba mientras se maquinaban miles y miles de complots uno contra otro en aquellos que se sentaban en tronos detrás de los hombres.

Los Brujah resultaron ser unos grandes aliados en el combate de esta amenaza, aunque odiaran a los Ventrue con todas sus fuerzas ahora ambos estaban unidos contra un enemigo común, los Tzimisce y Tremere, no sabía mucho de los demás clanes, Rukia le contaba poco de ellos aunque al parecer sabía muchas cosas de los mismos solo que la poca información que le daba decía una cosa, cada uno iba con un objetivo distinto, cada uno con su meta y a algunos era necesario eliminarlos antes de que lo completaran, también le contó de vampiros que venían de la tierra donde ellos nacieran, pero solo eran como rumores.

Los Baali también hacían acto de presencia donde había habido masacres, aunque el cruzado no los viera en persona si podía observar los sellos e inscripciones que dejaban por donde quiera que la guerra y la masacre acabaran. Viendo sellos que no se podían borrar en una lengua terriblemente extraña que nadie fuera capaz de descifrar ni siquiera la misma Unohana que les acompañó en varias incursiones como estratega. Pero lo que fuera al parecer era para cumplir una meta por el momento desconocida que se relacionaba con los Tzimisce y tal vez con otros clanes más.

La noche estaba alumbrada por una luna roja, aquel noble contemplaba desde su castillo por una ventana sus tierras, silenciosas, apacibles sabiendo muy bien que lejos de estas una guerra feroz se estaba desatando y que muy pronto llegaría a su dominio si no lograban detenerla.

Aquella Luna roja se elevaba en los cielos mostrando que afuera algo funesto sucedía.

Byakuya se alejó de la ventana y fue a contemplar un cuadro que estaba en el salón, el cuadro de una joven que sonreía muy parecida a Rukia, pero era distinta, muy distinta y él lo sabía, Byakuya se acercó al cuadro y lo acarició.

-Hisana, perdóname… no he sabido cumplir la promesa que te hice.

Ya había pasado tanto tiempo y él aún podía recordarla, un recuerdo que le ardía en lo profundo de su pecho.

-Promesas

¿En verdad un vampiro, un monstruo no puede amar? Los sentimientos cainitas son extraños, amar, odiar, todo es guiado por la sangre pero aquellos que toman un camino distinto saben bien que perder esto mismo puede ser doloroso, un dolor que puede durar siglos, milenios, un vampiro no puede olvidar aquello que una vez lo hizo sentir de nuevo vivo.

"Cuida a mi hermana… por favor"

Tantos recuerdos que arden en el pecho de un inmortal.

Byakuya miró la ventana que estaba a lo lejos, una batalla se desataba a lo lejos, donde aquel ser que prometió proteger estaba.

En otro lado Ichigo y Rukia avanzaban entre los árboles oscuros acompañados del grupo de Renji, ese lugar no era muy seguro según decía Renji ya que se habían avistado hombres lobo en la región, pero para su suerte estos no aparecían, aún así estaban en guardia por si acaso. Aunque era obvio que los observaban.

La misión era importante, todos iban fuertemente armados para lo que viniera, aunque Ichigo estaba más tranquilo que los otros, Rukia levantaba una ceja al verlo así, pero la verdad ese chico era todo menos algo fácil de descifrar, ya lo había sabido tras un combate con otro de sus enemigos, los Tremere donde el vástago fue capaz de controlar las disciplinas de Fortaleza, celeridad y Potencia en muy poco tiempo a tal punto que ya le era incluso instintivo controlar incluso la sangre que gastaba con cada una de ellas, cosa que muchos vástagos no aprendían hasta muy avanzado el tiempo y él se las arregló para controlarlo en un año, había aprendido incluso a dar más resistencia a su espada sin saber siquiera que era la taumaturgia.

Para ser un sin clan Rukia sentía que era demasiado hábil, mucho más que ella y eso que ella era su Sire, pero no se esperaba menso tras el combate contra el Golem. Realmente ese muchacho no dejaba de sorprenderla, ¿qué de especial tenía? Había recordado que él fue criado por un monje que era una especie de profeta y que en una de esas predicciones indicó que ese chico iba a tener el peso del mundo en sus hombros. Más esa profecía había desaparecido en el pleno instante en que ella le convirtió en un vampiro.

Por su parte aquel joven también sentía que esa chica era una caja de sorpresas sobre todo esa habilidad tan extraña que usaba para congelar y crear objetos de hielo de la nada, una habilidad que era poderosa peor al parecer ella no controlaba del todo y que usaba en contadas ocasiones como aquella noche del combate contra los magos Tremere.

El clan Tremere era una orden antigua de magos, eran poderosos y respetados pero con el cambio de milenio la magia empezó a menguar y ellos en su desesperación robaron el don de Caín a un antediluviano y desde ese momento habían declarado la guerra contra los demás vampiros, cualquiera diría que por eso el clan recientemente creado debía haber estado condenado a la extinción, pero no hay nada peor que subestimar a un mago.

Ichigo pudo percatarse de lo terrible que puede ser un mago convertido en vampiro.

-¡Cuidado!

Esa noche en cuestión él se enfrentó a un grupo de ellos que usaban habilidades que se escapaban de la lógica, uno de ellos sobre todo hizo que rayos cayeran al suelo como si nada en una furiosa tormenta que no era natural, por un momento creía que esos vampiros eran capaces de controlar el clima, aunque luego descartó eso ya que sería ridículo que así fuera.

Sus habilidades fueron capaces de destruir tropas en poco tiempo y herir a muchos, mortales y no muertos con mucha facilidad.

-Ese maldito brujo nos hará talco si no hacemos algo –gritó Renji

-Pero no podemos acercarnos –dijo uno de sus hermanos, empezamos a tener bajas serias.

Rukia por su parte se enfrentaba a dos ghouls a los cuales de golpe los eliminaba de un golpe de espada pero en su lugar venían otros tres, al parecer ya la habían tachado de peligrosa nada más llegar y mantenerla al margen era lo más importante, en esas pelea notó algo extraño en la aptitud de Rukia, parecía como si en verdad deseara acabar con ellos con todo su ser.

-¡Rukia cuidado! –le advirtió Renji

-¡Ya lo sé!

-¡Oye aquí!

Ichigo llamaba la atención del Tremere líder que era el que convocaba la tormenta para sin más arremeter contra él, los Ghouls se interpusieron pero de un golpe los hacía volar como si fueran plumas levantadas por un viento violento, Rukia quiso detenerlo acercándose

-¡Idiota no actúes de modo tan impulsivo! –dijo alcanzándole.

-¡CALLATE!

Un rayo los separaba, el Tremere invocaba todo su poder para detenerlo, creando una leve explosión cerca de Ichigo haciéndolo retroceder.

La joven intentó interferir pero los enemigos le impedían el paso.

-Rukia, no lo hagas –le gritó Renji deteniéndola

-Pero…

A pesar de aquella descarga Ichigo se acercaba de nuevo, el Tremere al notarlo ordenó a sus hermanos detenerlo, los que levantaron las manos para atacarle concentrando flamas, mientras el líder apuntaba de nuevo para lanzarle la furia de los rayos con toda su fuerza.

-¡Ichigo!

-¡Rukia! –gritó Renji al verla acercarse al peligro

La chica se acercaba pero antes de hacer algo Ichigo ante su sorpresa se desvanecía a alta velocidad mientras los rayos caían justo donde estaba él, la joven se detuvo al ver esto pero no tardó en darse cuenta que la espada del caballero estaba clavada al piso y esta absorbió las descargas eléctricas mientras él se adelantaba y usaba sus puños para atacar, los magos de sangre intentaron contraatacar pero el joven velozmente sujetando de nuevo las tiras de su espada la atraía hacia él y sujetando la espada con su filo invertido lanzó golpes certeros rebanándoles los brazos para luego dividirlos en dos con un corte horizontal mientras el daba un giro completo.

El líder de los Tremere iracundo descargó toda su furia en electricidad viéndolo con la guardia baja.

-¿Ah?

Un rayo iba directo hacia él

-Mierda…

-¡Ichigo!

Los rayos llegaron ante la mirada triunfante de aquel vampiro ya que se produjo un gran destello en el cielo justo en el lugar donde estaba Ichigo, sin embargo esa mirada cambió a sorpresa y no era para menos ya que ahí estaba de pie aquel joven y nuevamente había colocado al espada en el suelo sirviendo de pararrayos refugiándose a su detrás. Todo lo hizo en una fracción de segundo que incluso el mismo joven se quedó algo sorprendido de su reacción.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de evitarlo en tan poco tiempo? No tiempo de averiguarlo ya que de este atacaba lanzándose velozmente contra él lanzando un puñetazo que le perforaba el estómago, el vampiro lanzó un grito de dolor mientras el puño se encajaba en su interior con todas sus fuerzas hasta que este dejó caer sus manos y la tormenta comenzaba a desvanecerse.

Cuando el líder de los Tremere cayó los demás se detuvieron observando lo que pasaba presas del terror. Pero en esa escena extrañamente a quien atravesara con su puño comenzó a reírse.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó Ichigo mirándole

-Solo… son marionetas… ni siquiera… saben por qué pelean…

Seguía riéndose, Ichigo irritado liberó su puño de su estómago y se alejaba.

-¡¿Adónde vas?! –preguntó el líder Tremere

-Se acabó

-¿¡Qué!?

-No me importa quién seas o porque peleas, estas derrotado

El líder Tremere empezaba a incendiarse a sí mismo, Ichigo se alejaba.

-NO… NO ME SUBESTIMES CACHORRO.

El vampiro se convertía en flamas candentes, Ichigo volteó viéndolo sin habla.

-¡SI MUERO MORIRAS CONMIGO –gritó lleno de rabia corriendo hacia él

Pero antes de que llegara Rukia estaba delante de él levantando la mano.

-Tú

El fuego que lo envolvía empezaba a congelarse, Rukia le miraba con ojos llenos de rabia, una mirada que congelaría al corazón más valiente.

-Ichigo, con ellos no se puede razonar –le decía ella-, ¿acaso lo olvidaste?

-Rukia…

El fuego se apagaba y en su lugar el hielo aprisionaba al cainita.

-Tú –decía este-… eres la chiquilla de…

Rukia antes de que terminara la frase le dio una patada para destrozarlo y sus partes junto con el hielo creado se esparcían por todos lados dejando a Ichigo mudo, los demás Tremere comenzaron a retirarse presas del caos.

-¡VICTORIA! –gritaron los Brujah

Aquel caballero se quedó algo sorprendido sobre todo por la mirada de Rukia, una mirada fría y llena de odio

-Rukia…

-Aunque seas fuerte y hayas dominado habilidades que a muchos de nosotros nos costaría usar sin práctica -le explicó mientras se alejaba-, debes empezar a ser más prudente, no siempre estaré allí para salvarte el pellejo…

-Yo no necesito que… ¿Rukia?

La joven caía de rodillas mientras empezaba a respirar o parecía estarlo haciendo con rapidez, Renji corrió hacia ella preocupado.

-Rukia…

-Estoy… bien, solo algo cansada…

Renji se acercaba pero se detuvo cuando Ichigo se arrodillo para ver cómo estaba la joven.

-Me dijiste la anterior vez que esa habilidad te desgasta mucho, hemos peleado sin parar estas noches. Apenas y te has alimentado.

Ella mostró una sonrisa vaga.

-Vaya y yo pensando que eres un cabeza dura insensible.

El no se ofendió por esas palabras.

-¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

-No te interesa saberlo –le respondió algo cortante-… necesito descansar.

-Oi… déjame ayudarte.

Rukia rechazó su ayuda.

-No… la necesito…

Sin más casi se desplomaba, pero Ichigo la detuvo.

-¿Decías?

Renji miró con ojos asesinos a peli naranja.

-Renji, los aldeanos están a salvo, las bajas fueron elevadas peor hay suficientes hombres como para continuar.

-Bien, reagrupen a los Ghouls, partiremos en cuanto amanezca

Renji se reunía con sus hermanos Brujah mientras Ichigo ayudaba a Rukia a quien cargara en su espalda

-Vamos a dar un recorrido para ver si hay Tremere rezagados -le indicó a Ichigo con tono algo irritado-, quédate con Rukia y no le causes más problemas

-¿¡AH!?

-Renji… estoy bien…

Rukia sonrió, pero como siempre su sonrisa era apagada.

-Ichigo… será bueno que vayas con…

-Yo me quedó –dijo él-, el combate con estos brujos me dejó molido.

-Oye… te digo.

-No molestes... es mi decisión y no la harás cambiar.

Renji se mordió el labio.

-Bien, regresamos dentro de poco, los Ghouls necesitan descansar para que podamos movernos en la mañana

-Oye, nuestros caídos

-Los enterraremos al volver, espero que logren despertar pronto

_**000**_

(Días Atrás)

El número de cadáveres era extenso, pero lo que más le preocupaba a aquel joven era las marcas que estaban por todos los alrededores donde hubo la pelea, a su lado estaba una joven de largo cabello negro sujeto en una trenza y con una mirada impasible analizando las marcas.

-Hubo de nuevo raptos –dijo este-, los demás fueron masacrados sin piedad.

-…

La joven acariciaba los sellos.

-¿Sucede algo Nemu?

La joven asintió.

-Sí, los sellos son de un ritual.

-¿Los puedes interpretar?

Negó con su cabeza.

-No, peor de lo que estoy segura es que estos son ofrendas a las criaturas del inframundo, a uno en especial.

-Baali.

-Sí.

El joven se mordió los labios sintiéndose algo tenso, no era la primera vez que vio esos sellos, pero prefirió ignorarlos ya que su misión principal era ayudar a aquel sacerdote cainita ya que la amenaza de la campaña Tzimisce tocaba las puertas de su ciudad y ahora mismo los soldados del mismo estaban lejos combatiendo a los magos Tremere, como si entre ambos hubieran planificado todo esto para dejar a la ciudad completamente indefensa y lo habían logrado. No había suficientes hombres como para defenderse decentemente y si las cosas seguían así estarían condenados.

-Ishida-san.

-Nemu, ya te dije que me hables solo de Uryuu, por favor.

-Me es algo difícil.

La joven se alejó del sello, cerca de ella estaban los restos de un espejo de mano que seguramente alguien compró como un obsequio a alguien de esa choza, un regalo costoso para alguien especial que era obvio no iba ya a poder ser usado, el mismo estaba en una posición que podía verse al joven que caminaba con los brazos cruzados.

-Ishida-san, no podemos quedarnos aquí. Los Tzimisce llegaran en cualquier momento. Mi Señor ha enviado un mensaje de suma importancia a la matriarca Unohana de los Brujah sobre sus investigaciones de estos conflictos pero es improbable que lleguen los refuerzos a tiempo, debemos volver a defenderlo.

-Sí, tienes razón. Voy a ensillar a los caballos, Nemu te veo afuera.

-Sí.

El joven se marchó dejando a la joven en esa choza destruida. Ella caminó hasta el espejo que estaba en el suelo y lo sujeto, acarició el marco de madera tallada y se quedó un instante observándolo para luego tirarlo al suelo nuevamente e irse al lado de su compañero.

El espejo no la reflejaba.

Cuando salió sus ojos sobrenaturales observaron algo que le puso nerviosa aunque no lo notara al igual que su compañero.

-Ishida-san.

-Sí, lo sé…

A lo lejos las llamas consumían un pueblo entero y la masacre no paraba, iban a aniquilar todo lo que estuviera delante de ellos hasta alcanzar su meta. El joven llamado Ishida apretó sus dientes furioso al saber que no podía hacer nada para ayudar a esos podres desgraciados que estaban en ese poblado siendo víctimas de que sabe que aberraciones, Nemu colocó su mano en el hombro de este.

-Es duro, pero si Luthero cae. Todo será en vano.

-…

-Ishida-san, no puede defenderlos a todos, usted es solo un hombre.

Él asintió, pero no negaba que la impotencia era grande. Se subió a su caballo al igual que Nemu y emprendieron la marcha, era necesario prepararse para la inminente invasión de la que iban a ser presas.

"_Gran y respeta Anciana de los Brujah, este mensaje está dirigido a usted debido a la inminente oscuridad que acecha a nuestra estirpe. Por desgracia no puedo decírselo todo en esta misiva que ruego a nuestro Señor le llegue, ya que si es interceptada solo nos condenaremos aún más rápido. Los agentes de los Tzimisce se movilizan en nuestra contra y aunque mi clan haya firmado una alianza con ellos yo no comparto esa misma. Mi Señora, lo que debo decirle es importante, nuestro futuro depende de ello. Tanto de los hijos de Caín como de los de Set"_

"_Lo que está detrás de esto es algo terrible, algo que incluso haría temblar al cainita más aguerrido, no tenemos mucho tiempo y las fuerzas del odiado enemigo están ya casi tocando a mis puertas. Sé que es imposible que usted se reúna conmigo directamente pero al menos debo hablar con alguien que sea de su entera confianza."_

Esas fueron las palabras de la misiva que fue entregada a la universidad por un sujeto que estaba técnicamente al borde de la muerte. Las palabras de esa carta fueron tomadas muy en serio por la matriarca Brujah que sin más los Brujah organizaron aquella campaña en dirección a territorio Lasombra con apenas ayuda de unos cuantos nobles dejando de lado incluso al príncipe que no parecía tomar atención al caso.

Las tropas avanzaban esperando que no fuera muy tarde a pesar de que los combates se estaban recrudeciendo con cada paso que daban, como si no quisieran que ellos llegaran.

Dijo que de lo que iba a hablar dependía el futuro de los clanes, al principio no podían creérselo debido a la reciente alianza de su clan con los Tzimisce, pero tras el informe de que los vaivodas Tzimisce estaban también deseando aniquilar al perpetrador de los raptos y los pueblos masacrados las cosas cambiaron, ¿Acaso el príncipe no sabía eso? Era su deber averiguarlo peor no lo hizo.

-Bien, dentro de dos lunas llegaremos –dijo Renji observando el horizonte-, descansaremos aquí

El trayecto había sido algo peligroso, el bosque estaba plagado de cosas que Ichigo mientras era humano difícilmente hubiera podido creer que existieran, seres de la noche igual a él y entre ellos los más peligrosos enemigos de los vampiros, los Hombres Lobo que no pararon de vigilarlos mientras más se adentraban.

Ichigo tuvo que aprender para sobrevivir varias habilidades y en esos viajes largos sin refugio la principal era un conocida como fusión con la tierra, la verdad no le agradaba la sensación de hundirse con la tierra pero era un modo de protegerse contra el sol, Rukia hizo que lo aprendiera en poco tiempo, de hecho parece que le sorprendió que los aprendiera en solo cuatro días.

Sin embargo, aparte de esas veces la joven y él eran algo distantes al menos la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque juntos había logrado proezas que muchos loaron y que por su parte Renji miraba algo molesto, por alguna razón ya la sola presencia de Ichigo se le hacía molesta.

_**000**_

En un lugar no muy apartado de ellos dos días atrás.

-Responde… donde está el Lasombra Luthero.

-Él, el es un hombre santo… ¡no les ha hecho nada!

Varias personas caían muertas mientas las sombras se acercaban, entre ellos una mujer de piel morena y cabello rubio, Hallibel avanzaba entre los pobladores aterrados seguido por Grimmjow que sonreía al ver el rostros de aquellos pobres aldeanos.

La aldea fue totalmente arrasada y el fuego así como cadáveres inundaban todo el lugar, los Ghouls agarraban a las mujeres que encontraban para abusar de ellas ante los ojos impasibles de sus amos inmortales que solo podían deleitarse con la sangre y el sufrimiento del ganado.

-Responde… -dijo el hombre que interrogaba

-¡No lo haré!

-Eres muy valiente –dijo Grimmjow-, me pregunto cuánto más lo serás.

-¿Crees acaso que sabe algo? –preguntó Hallibel-, lo único que veo es que se hace el valiente.

-Pffft, hay más de donde escoger no lo necesitamos, todos aquí hablaban maravillas de aquel vampiro, es irritante.

Diciendo esto Grimmjow sacaba su espada y se la clavaba en la cabeza matándolo.

-Bien, ¿alguien más que quiera hacerse el héroe?

Las personas bajaron la mirada, el Brujah renegado lanzó un maldición, ¿acaso todos esos humanos idiotas pensaban morir para salvar a ese Lasombra? Molesto asesinó a dos personas sin motivo ante la mirada fría de Hallibel, a uno de ellos le hundió los colmillos pero en lugar de drenarle la sangre simplemente le abría el cuello ante el grito aterrado de las demás personas.

-No importa lo que nos hagas –dijo uno de ellos-, nuestra fe nos protegerá y protegerá nuestro futuro

-Si fuera así –dijo una voz entre las sombras-, nosotros estaríamos alejados de sus casas, pero aquí estamos…

Un sujeto de piel blanca y ojos verdes inexpresivos se acercaba, parecía un muerto, al verlo Grimmjow se puso algo nervioso aunque ocultaba esto con una sonrisa, Hallibel también parecía incómoda pero lo sabía disimular mejor.

-Ulquiorra

El sujeto de piel blanca caminaba entre los humanos aterrados ante su sola presencia, era como estar viendo a un demonio de ropas blancas.

-¿Así que viniste?

-El maestro desea acabar esto cuanto antes. Los Brujah se acercan y ellos son los que menos deben estar enterados de lo que sucede y aquí perdemos el tiempo.

-Bien, si eres tan hábil, hazlos hablar

_Dolor…. Tormento… el juez llegó  
El juez de las tinieblas_

Ulquiorra miró un edificio que le causaba cierta molestia, era una abadía que estaba cerrada, el motivo por la que sus hombres y monstruos no podían entrar era que tenía una barrera resistente hecha por una disciplina que él conocía, una que era imposible abrir al menos para todos los que estaban allí.

-¿Qué hay dentro de ese lugar?

-No lo sabemos –dijo Grimmjow-, no solo está defendido por una barrera, sino que hay fe adentro.

-Ya veo… -Ulquiorra se acercó a uno de los aldeanos-, ¿Qué hay ahí?

Nadie no dijo nada, pero aquel vampiro sin más tocaba a uno de ellos en la frente con su fría mano, el tipo abrió los ojos de repente.

-Primero… ¿dónde está el Lasombra Luthero?

-Está… está –decía el sujeto-, no… no lo diré... el, él es un santo… ¡UN SANTO!

Ulquiorra lo observó.

-Bien, entonces… ¿qué es ese lugar? –dijo señalando la abadía

-U-un… un re-fu-gio…. Un-nuestros hi-hijos, están dentro…

Aquel hombre que se resistía abrió los ojos aterrado de lo que acababa de decir, Ulquiorra se alejó de él y con él aquella fuerza que controlara su mente desapareció.

-Es extraño que tengas más fervor a aquel vampiro que a tu propia estirpe, los humanos son idiotas.

-Aunque lo sepa –gritó otro hombre, ¡NO PODRA ENTRAR!

Ulquiorra se acercó al edificio, observándolo detenidamente, si, había una fuerza molesta que intentaba alejarlo, pero a diferencia de sus compañeros parecía soportarlo mejor, miró las paredes memorizando cuantos crucifijos había, todos de acero brillante y la puerta que estaba reforzada con letras.

Ante la mirada estupefacta aquel hombre comenzaba a convertirse en un resplandor enorme creado de corriente eléctrica, una tal potente que muchos cerraron sus ojos por el resplandor que creaba, un resplandor que sin más destruía todo a su paso, un poder devastador que era de tal magnitud que los crucifijos se derretían y la puerta empezaba a ceder destruyéndose, lo mismo que la barrera que se creara que resplandecía intentando detener a aquel vampiro.

_(Rugido) Avanzo como una sombra  
Nadie puede detenerme… soy aquel que te hace temblar  
Soy quien devora lo inocente, mancillo lo puro  
El lamento me alimenta_

Las personas gritaban, pero en vano, la puerta se abría y todo lo religioso que estaba dentro se destruía ante la mirada de terror de todos, cuando esto acabó mandó a los Ghouls adentro escuchándose los gritos de los niños, aquel hombre miraba esto mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Ulquiorra habló con Hallibel.

-Hallibel –señaló a quien le diera la información-… mátalo

La mujer se acercó a él y lo mordió en el cuello, el pobre hombre lanzó un grito de dolor, a diferencia de los demás vampiros el beso de Hallibel por pertenecer al clan Capadocio en lugar de placer provocaba un dolor mil veces superior que cualquiera existente, le trauma es irremediable, ese es el beso de las Lamias, las vampiresas del clan capadocio.

_Lloras el verme, sientes la esencia en mí_

_Soy mal puro, soy tormento eterno_

_Sé que quieres huir y eso me divierte_

_Ya que no hay escape de mí _

El hombre cayó con un rostro de dolor en su rostro y la mirada llena de terror, los aldeanos miraban como los hombres que seguían a esos vampiros sacaban a los niños que gritaban de miedo junto con varias religiosas y un sacerdote, al verlo Ulquiorra que volvía a tomar su forma normal sintió esa incomodidad de antes.

-Maten a los religiosos

-Ulquiorra –le habló Hallibel-, pueden servirnos para los deseos del maestro.

-Ahora la muerte de Luthero tiene más prioridad, mátenlos, si quieren, pueden divertirse con las monjas

Hablaba como si fuera algo sin importancia, como si no fuera la gran cosa, los Ghouls obedecieron asesinando a todos ante sus gritos mientras se llevaban a las monjas dentro entre risas, las mujeres gritaron, gritos que tras un momento se mezclaban con gemidos.

_¿Crees que soy malo? Ni siquiera has visto la mitad_

_¿Crees que soy malo? Pronto verás la realidad _

_¿Soy malo? (risas) ¿Crees que soy malo?_

Los aldeanos miraban a sus hijos e hijas que lloraban, un niño quiso acercarse a sus padres pero Ulquiorra lo detuvo sujetándole la cabeza.

-¿sabes quién es Luthero?

El niño asintió

-Bien, ¿dónde está?

El niño negó con la cabeza, Ulquiorra miró a sus padres, que no sabían qué hacer, la madre de aquel niño abrió la boca para hablar a lo que gritó

-¡No lo hagas, ese hombre es bueno, no les digas donde está!

-Bien, no importa

Ulquiorra colocó su mano en su cabeza y de pronto el niño lanzó un grito de dolor mientras su cabeza se deformaba retorciéndose de dolor, pronto su madre gritó al ver como la misma columna de su hijo salía de su cuerpo convirtiéndose en una estaca donde terminaba su hijo empalado saliéndosele de la cabeza y por abajo clavándose en el piso.

_No hay escape de él (presagio)_

_No hay salida a este terror (presagio)_

_Ha llegado y nada quedará (Presagio)_

_Pobre humanidad ante la inhumanidad (presagio)_

La pobre madre lanzo un grito antes de desplomarse

-Si no hablan cada niño seguirá el mismo camino –dijo con voz fría

Silencio, Ulquiorra ahora miró a una niña que estaba tumbada en el piso al ver lo sucedido, sus esfínteres se habían relajado por el terror, sintió la fría mano de Ulquiorra en su cabeza.

-¿No hablan? Bien…

-¡ALTO! –gritó una jovencita que los niños.

-¿Y bien?

-El padre Luthero está en una ciudad al norte de aquí a dos días de recorrido –dijo desesperada-, está en la catedral de la ciudad.

Era una niña que no podía soportar ver tanto dolor así sin más, ni siquiera por alguien santo uno puede sacrificar vidas, mucho menos de niños.

-Buena niña… -dijo Ulquiorra

-Ya lo dije… por favor, no mates a mi hermana –le suplicó de rodillas

_Su nombre es un presagio_

_(Su nombre es muerte)_

_Su nombre es una profecía_

_(Su nombre es tormento)_

_Su nombre es maldad_

_(Omen, omen, omen)_

Pero Ulquiorra era un Tzimisce y algo que representa a los Tzimisce es que… No tienen humanidad, para ellos el sufrimiento es algo normal, simple, como cualquier cosa en ese mundo, Ulquiorra apretó la cabeza de la niña y al igual que el niño anterior, lanzó un chillido de dolor mientras su misma columna le empalaba.

-¡NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!

La niña aún se retorcía con espasmos mientras la sangre se vertía en el piso ante el grito de terror de todos, Ulquiorra se alejaba mientras la chica caía de rodillas y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Se… se lo dije… se lo dije… -decía entre sollozos-, ¿por qué? ¿¡ACASO NO TIENE PIEDAD!?

-¿Piedad? Eso no existe en este mundo –dijo Ulquiorra

_(Rugidos) Nada sagrado me puede detener_

_Nada en lo que creas es capaz de describirme_

_Soy el terror que existió antes de la historia_

_Más allá de tus simples creencias_

Grimmjow le miraba seriamente, no es que le importara pero tal vez el a pesar de ser un monstruo como él, tenía aún algo de humanidad como Brujah y aunque pasara cualquier cosa Grimmjow tenía un código, nunca, nunca matar niños, los mismo era Hallibel, ver tal crueldad incluso se le escapaba de la cabeza, de sus conocimientos de la muerte de todo lo que le adoctrinó por siglos. Pero los Tzimisce eran distintos, eran seres horrendos que disfrutaban el dolor de todos, de su horror, de su sufrimiento.

A veces se cuestionaba los motivos que le llevaron a seguirles, pero luego recordaba que era para tener conocimientos, superar a su maestro, a su padre de clan, triunfar donde el mismo Capadocius había fallado y si eso significaba la muerte de mortales era aceptable. Grimmjow por su parte les seguía por poder, su naturaleza violenta no podía ser aplacada por las doctrinas Brujah, él era un guerrero y los guerreros solo matan y mueren, así de simple. Pero su honor a veces solía aparecer sobre todo en salvajismos como el que ahora presenciaba.

Ulquiorra se acercó a la chica en un suspiro sujetando su barbilla con sus manos.

-Vámonos –dijo Hallibel recuperándose de lo sucedido-, los Brujah pronto vendrán

-Entonces debemos retrasarlos –dijo Ulquiorra

Los Ghouls se amontonaban a su alrededor

-Maten a todos –dijo con voz fría-, menos a esta chica

-Yo me largo –dijo Grimmjow.

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabemos dónde está, no tengo porqué seguir aquí, haz lo que quieras

-Yo también me voy –dijo Hallibel-, guiaré la tropa de no muertos hasta el pueblo

-Bien…

_¿Crees que soy malo? Ni siquiera podrías entender _

_¿Crees que soy malo? El terror comenzó_

_¿Soy malo? (risas) ¿sabes que es la maldad?_

Los Ghouls se acercaban a los aterrados aldeanos con sus espadas levantadas.

-¿Y los niños? –preguntaron.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos –dijo Ulquiorra mientras a su lado aparecían más Tzimisce, pero a diferencia de él, deformados con púas saliéndoseles de la espada y rostro aterradores que sonreían al ver el terror de los niños

La chica lloraba al ver lo que sucedía, una matanza, una carnicería.

-Porque me diste información no morirás –dijo Ulquiorra-, en cambio te daré algo que vas a disfrutar

Su rostro seguía inexpresivo, como si lo que sucediera no le importara.

_Profecía cruel… (Omen)_

_Aquel que viene del abismo (Omen)_

_Aquel sin corazón, (Omen)_

_Aquel enviado del diablo (Omen)_

Alejado de todo esto un sacerdote que estaba encima de una cruz de plata cubría su rostro con ambas manos mientras lloraba lágrimas de sangre.

-Por qué ¿¡POR QUE!?

_**000**_

-¿El padre Luthero Black?

-Sí -dijo Rukia-, ¿lo conoces?

-No, pero el monje que me crió a mí y a mis hermanas hablaba de él con aprecio, dice que es un hombre santo, alguien justo.

-También debes saber que es un vampiro.

-Eso no lo sabía hasta ahora

Rukia avanzaba con paso lento conversando con Ichigo, Renji les miraba de reojo de vez en cuando

-Pertenece al Clan Lasombra

-¿Lasombra? Al fin y al cabo es otro condenado como nosotros

-Pero él se martiriza por su condición –dijo ella-, buscando según él dice la salvación por sus pecados, como debes saber se contactó con la Señora Unohana hace varias noches, al parecer descubrió algo sobre los raptos que hacen los Tzimisce y el robo de las disciplinas de los demás clanes.

Ichigo apresuró el paso.

-Entonces debemos darnos prisa

Rukia le miró sorprendida, pero sin más le sonrió, Renji vio esto y mostró asombro al ver a Rukia, su sonrisa, ¿hace cuanto no veía esa sonrisa?

Ichigo avanzaba rápido, más Rukia le alcanzó de pronto

-Ah…

-Vamos, no creas que vas a dejarme atrás.

Ichigo sonrió mirando a Rukia, ¿quién era ella? No entendía por qué muchos la despreciaban, la verdad había muchas cosas que no comprendía de ella, de todo ese mundo, pero sobre todo de aquella muchacha que le diera este don.

_(Recuerdo)_

Cuando Renji y los demás Brujah se fueron dejando a ambos jóvenes solos Ichigo ayudó a Rukia a apoyarse en un muro de una casa que había sobrevivido al ataque, Rukia sacó algo de un pequeño morral que tenía atado a su cintura, unas perlas algo medianas de un color rojo brillante, lanzándole una a Ichigo.

-Toma

-¿Y esto?

-Aprendí a hacerlas cuando eras más joven –dijo ella-, la alquimia suele servir de vez en cuando, métetela en la boca… debes estar debilitado por tanta pelea

Sin más ella hacía eso, meterse la perla en la boca e Ichigo hizo lo mismo, para su sorpresa sentía como esta cosa de golpe se volvía sangre, pero… eso era ridículo, ¿las había hecho ella? Para ser una enana mandona tenía talento aparte de gritar como histérica

_(__**MOTA:**__ en el juego Vampire Masquerade: Redemption este objeto se llama perla de sangre, al usarlo recuperabas un 30 por ciento de sangre, las encuentras en la guardia Tremere para luego estar en la tienda, hay una senda para crearlas pero como se indicó nos pasaremos las reglas por lato algunas veces_)

-¿Cómo se siente? Restauran un poco de la sangre perdida –dijo ella guardando el resto en el pequeño morral de su cintura

Él no dijo nada.

-¿Qué?

-¿Dijiste joven?

-¿Y eso que tiene de raro?

-Si aún pareces una niña…

Ella iba a protestar pero no pudo y en su lugar bajó la mirada.

-Ichigo, ¿Qué edad tenías cuando te…?

-Ya han pasado dos años desde esa noche, ahora mismo tendría 26

Rukia cerró los ojos.

-¿26? Bueno, pues yo tengo 21 años siendo vampiro hasta la fecha (aún soy joven), si a eso sumo los 15 o 16 que iba a tener tendría 36, te llevo por 10 así que soy mayor que tú -esto lo dijo con algo de prepotencia

-Ajá… eres vieja…

Una vena en la frente de Rukia.

-Una indiscreción más de esas y te clavo una estaca en el pecho, maldito

-Así que tenías 15 –dijo Ichigo-, apenas y eras una niña. ¿Quién?

Rukia miró hacia otro lado maldiciendo, le había hecho hablar de más.

-Lo… lo que importa es la madurez como una se comporta, ¿bien?

-¿Madurez? Pues esa se ve bien en el pergamino que encontré la otra vez con garabatos de conejos.

-¿¡Te atreviste a revisar mis cosas!?

Ichigo le miró sorprendido, Rukia tenía su rostro con un sonrojo, no era muy claro pero se notaba el claro tono rosa en sus mejillas, él supo de inmediato que se apresuró a cambiar el tema, las razones no las sabía y estando pensativo en eso no pudo ver que Rukia aparecía con una estaca en sus manos dispuesto a clavársela.

-¡¿Qué te pasa loca?!

-¡¿Te atreves a decirme a mí niña inmadura?! –dijo ella molesta-, vas a ver cretino

-¡SUELTA ESO ENANA!

La pelea no duró mucho, Rukia aún estaba algo débil por lo sucedido y se desplomaba para su mala suerte encima de Ichigo, el muchacho al sentirla tan cerca no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso.

-Creo que en verdad te debilitaste mucho –dijo Ichigo mirándola

Rukia se alejó de él.

-Mi habilidad consume mucha sangre, es de esperarse.

-Oye, no sabía que los vampiros pudieran sonrojarse

-¿Eh? Lo hago casi por reflejo, no significa nada -explicó ella- en este mundo hay que parecer muchas veces lo más humano posible.

-Entonces, podemos…

-Ichigo… el mundo humano se nos ha sido negado en cuanto recibimos el abrazo –dijo ella interrumpiéndolo-, parecer no significa ser uno… eres inmortal, ellos no, no puedes salir al sol, no puedes comer ni beber lo de ellos, sin mencionar que bebes su sangre.

Lanzó un suspiro como si volviera a respirar aire.

-Ni siquiera sentimos como ellos -esto lo dijo en voz baja

-Te olvidaste decir que soy un monstruo –dijo con algo de irritación Ichigo.

-Acepta lo que eres –dijo ella-, creí que ya te habías acostumbrado.

-Claro, es fácil acostumbrase sobre todo cuando tengo delante de mí a la chica que me matara y me entregara esta maldición, muy fácil

-Mira… si hubiera podido…

-¿Y quién te abrazó a ti? –le preguntó interrumpiéndola de pronto

Rukia se calló de repente al escuchar esa pregunta, Ichigo se recostó en la pared y observaba la luna que entraba por una de las ventanas destruidas, una luna roja, esperando la respuesta de Rukia, pero ella respondió de nuevo con lo que dijera la primera vez que salieron en misión.

-Ya te lo dije –le interrumpió-, no tengo Sire

-Rukia, no puedes ser de una generación espontánea…

-¿Y tú me contaras algo personal si te lo digo? –le preguntó de repente

Ichigo se calló, no supo que responder.

-Peleamos juntos, sí, pero no tenemos una relación de confianza tal que podamos decirnos algunas cosas ¿Te quedó claro?

-Vale, lo siento…

-Me voy… Renji ya debe volver…

-Te llevas muy bien con el cabeza roja –dijo Ichigo revisando su espada, las vendas de la empuñadura estaban un poco chamuscadas, pero nada grave-, ¿qué son?

-¿Qué te dije Tarado?

-Tch…

El tiempo había pasado, sí. Ichigo no podía decir que no se había acostumbrado a sus habilidades, pero de eso a aceptar lo que era es muy distinto. Había aprendido a sobrellevarlo, peor aún así la condena eterna, no poder ver más el sol, perder contacto con todos los que le conocían, todo aún pesaba en su pecho.

Sin embargo había algo que Unohana, la Matriarca Brujah le dijera, que ellos podían encontrar la salvación si no perdían su lado humano, incluso le habló de Cartago, aunque solo le pareció un cuento de hadas, una utopía, un sueño hermoso de paz.

La guerra empeoraba, ya en más de una ocasión tuvo que enfrentarse con cosas que iban más allá del entendimiento humano, enormes seres hechos de carne y hueso mutilados, ratas tamaño familiar, seres que controlaban incluso el espacio y sin contar a los terribles enemigos de los vampiros, los hombres lobo, ya tuvo un encontronazo con uno de ellos y esa vez tuvo suerte que Rukia estuviera a su lado caso contrario hubiera sido el alimento de ese ser o mejor dicho despedazado.

Y aún así los dos no podían tenerse confianza el uno al otro, Rukia era demasiado distante con respecto a su pasado e Ichigo no podía confiar en ella, ya que aún guardaba en su pecho el rencor de que ella fuera quien le arrebatara su vida, sus sueños, todo.

Sin embargo no era tanto como antes, sí no podía negar que en más de una ocasión le sacaba de quicio, tampoco podía decir que ella le simpatizaba del todo, de hecho en más de una ocasión sus peleas ponían en peligro las misiones que tenían conjuntas, pero juntos las cosas cambiaban como si ambos se complementaran.

No podía comprender aún las razones de que en su mente aún la viera como aquella vez que le salvara, como un ángel

La tropa por fin llegó a un pueblo, pero antes de llegar Renji les detuvo mientras sus ojos miraban el lugar sin creer lo que pasara

-¿Qué sucede?

-Debemos pasar de largo… ya…

-Renji -Rukia observó el pueblo-, Dios mío

Sin más observó a Ichigo que parecía haber visto algo que jamás creyó ver y eso que cuando era cruzado fue capaz de ver las peores atrocidades cometidas; la aldea estaba destruida, completamente, el grupo entró en el pueblo mirando a sus alrededores, personas muertas de modo cruel, con los miembros cortados, mujeres desnudas clavadas en las paredes tras haber sido salvajemente violadas, un espectáculo grotesco.

-¿quién?

-Malditos… -dijo Ichigo

Pero lo peor no estaba siquiera empezando

-En este lugar no hubo raptos –decía Rukia-, todos, todos están muertos

-¿Qué sucede? –se preguntó Renji-, en otras aldeas vimos muestras de disciplinas de otros clanes pero aquí… es como si solo hubieran venido a divertirse, a matar sin razón

-No –dijo Rukia-, siempre vienen por algo, avancemos –dijo Rukia-, si han hecho esto aquí, no quiero saber que harán en el siguiente pueblo

-Tienes razón –dijo Renji-, ¡Todos a paso veloz! APRISA

Las tropas comenzaron a movilizarse, Ichigo miraba las casas y lo sucedido aún sin poder recuperarse, era como aquella vez que Rukia le obligara a tomar una decisión, pero mil veces peor, no había sobrevivientes, ninguno.

-Ichigo… ¡Ichigo!

El joven miró a Rukia.

-Si no nos apresuramos más vidas se perderán si no nos apresuramos

-Sí…

Sin más ambos comenzaron a correr

-¡Hay alguien convida!

Al escuchar esto Rukia se adelantó junto con Renji, Ichigo intentaba no ver los que pasaba, era como si en su mente algo se reviviera con cada cosa que observaba, recuerdos que eran pesadillas.

_-¿Señor?_"

_-Somos caballeros de Dios, ellos paganos… deben morir como tales"_

_-Son inocentes"_

_-Es la ley de DIOS_

"_No pienses en ello, no pienses en ello" se decía a sí mismo una y otra vez el caballero cruzado de cabellso naranjas "no pienses en ello…"_

Rukia entró a una cabaña donde estaba una joven desnuda que parecía inconsciente.

-Oiga… ¿está bien? –le preguntó Renji mientras cubría su cuerpo-, oiga…

La chica abrió sus ojos, su mirada parecía perdida.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Me ha tomado -decía ella en un susurro-, me ha tomado una y otra y otra vez… jijijiji… una y otra vez…

Rukia miró a la joven, Renji intentaba hacerla reaccionar pero no podía, Rukia le pidió que no lo hiciera

-Rukia…

-Ella tiene la mente destrozada, no podemos hacer nada por ella

-Pálido, con ojos fríos como una esmeralda -lanzó un gemido-, su fuego me abrazó, jijiiji… me tomo tantas veces… tantas…

Introdujo sus dedos en su interior, Rukia cerró los ojos.

-No… no es lo mismo… no lo es… él… él me tomó… me hizo el amor de modo salvaje con solo tocarme un poco… jijiji… mi cuerpo… mi vida… aunque mató a mi hermana… lo deseo… lo deseo…

Renji miró a Rukia esta se aceraba a la chica, pero él la detuvo

-Yo lo haré…

-Me tomó… mi inocencia… mi vida… mi cuerpo lo desea, lo desea…

-Lo siento

Renji abrió los ojos y hundió los colmillos en el cuello de la chica, ella emitió un pequeño gemido mientras sonreía.

-Sí… así… así se sentía… casi… igual…

La mano de la joven que jugueteaba con su intimidad cayó sin vida, Renji sentía como su corazón se detenía hasta que se detuvo, cuando paró, Renji la dejó en el piso mientras cerraba sus ojos con su mano, Rukia miró hacia otro lado.

-Hay que parar a la bestia que hizo esto…

-Ichigo…

Rukia salió para buscar a Ichigo, no parecía estar por ningún lado, corrió hasta la plaza central del pueblo donde se encontraba una abadía, ahí estaba Ichigo que parecía estar paralizado por el espectáculo que estaba ahí al igual que todos los hombres y Brujah que les acompañaban cuando llegó supo la razón.

Niños, diez niños empalados con su propia columna con miradas llenas de terror, entre niños y niñas, aún se veían en su rostro el camino que recorrieron sus lagrimas al morir así, de modo tan cruel, los Ghouls que les acompañaban sintieron nauseas.

-¿Qué clase de bestia hace esto? –dijo Ichigo-, ¿quién?

-Los Tzimisce ven a los humanos como ganado, juguetes… para ellos el sentido de dolor o sufrimiento es irrelevante –dijo Rukia cerrando los ojos mientras sus puños se apretaban con fuerza, tal que comenzaron a salir sangre de ellos.

Ichigo cayó de rodillas golpeando el piso

-Rukia, Ichigo… es hora de partir, no podemos quedarnos aquí…

Ichigo no hizo caso entrando en la abadía destruida, Rukia le siguió al igual que algunos ghouls, los Brujah se quedaron donde estaban

-Malditos Tzimisce… monstruos

-Con cada acción que cometen, Cartago está cada vez más lejos

Renji entró con Ichigo y Rukia, el lugar estaba a oscuras y todo deshecho, en el piso estaban las monjas junto con el sacerdote, todos mutilados, Ichigo avanzaba apretando sus puños, cuando divisó algo que se movía entre las sombras, fijó su mirada en los movimientos mientras sujetaba el mango de su espada apretándolo con rabia, una rabia que desapareció al ver pequeñas figuras que se movían que parecían estar encadenados en el altar

Eran más niños, habían sobrevivido

-¡Hay sobrevivientes!

Las palabras se escucharon mientras los ghouls iban a ver si estaban bien, pero Rukia se detuvo al verles, se movía de modo extraño mientras uno de los hombres liberaba a cuantos podían, esos niños no estaban bien, lo sentía, Renji miró la expresión de la joven de ojos violetas

-Rukia…

Ella abrió los ojos aterrada.

-¡Ichigo no te acerques!

Era muy tarde, ya tres niños estaban libres y uno de ellos miró a su salvador.

-¿Estás bien?

La respuesta fue un grito de aquel niño y sin más se lanzaba contra su cuello, Ichigo que liberaba a otro observaba lo que pasaba, para luego observar al niño que liberara que sin más hizo lo mismo, Ichigo le detuvo sujetando la cabeza, sus ojos eran amarillos como de una bestia mientras intentaba a todo lugar llegar al cuello de Ichigo.

-Que… ¿¡qué sucede!?

Rukia apareció a su lado y ayudándole alejaba a aquel niño lanzándolo lejos destrozando los reclinatorios que estaban intactos, pero el niño se movía ágilmente como una animal gritando como una bestia y se alejaba.

-Que…

-Ya no son niños –dijo Rukia-, están convertidos, los encadenaron para que no pudieran alimentarse

La joven habló con tono frío.

-Hicieron que la bestia se apoderara de ellos.

-Rukia

El niño aparecía a su lado, Rukia se movió rápido y de una patada lo detenía alejándolo, sin más levantó su mano

-¡Rukia espera!

-¡¿qué haces?!

-Son niños… ¡solo son niños!

-¡Uno acaba de salir!

Otro que se liberara ya había matado a dos de los ghouls que entraran con ellos, otro estaba con Renji intentando morderlo

-¡Hay que salir y bloquear la entrada –gritó Renji mientras se liberaba del niño-, ¡APRISA!

Ichigo detenía a Rukia que intentaba atacar al niño que de pronto estaba en el piso temblando y llorando.

-Rukia… es solo un niño…

-No entiendes… Ichigo, ellos…

-¡Rukia!

Los niños encadenados comenzaron a gritar intentando soltarse de sus cadenas, todos estaban igual mientras mostraban los colmillos en sus bocas; todos, sin excepción estaban convertidos y cuatro de ellos ya estaban libres

El niño que lloraba se abalanzaba a ella y le mordía el brazo haciéndola caer al piso, la joven de una patada nuevamente lo alejaba, Ichigo le ayudó a reincorporarse para salir de ese lugar mientras los niños que estaban libres les perseguían atrapando a otro de sus soldados, la salida estaba cerca y todos salieron, Ichigo le alcanzó la mano a Rukia pero esta se detuvo de pronto.

-¿Rukia?

Su mano comenzó a generar llamas y sin más creó una muralla que bloqueó la entrada cuando Ichigo y los demás salieron.

-¡Rukia!

Renji se acercó pero las flamas le impedían entrar, Ichigo hizo lo mismo pero sintió como el fuego lo abrazaba.

-¡Rukia!

La joven se quedó mirando las flamas que creara cuando un niño apareció detrás de ella pero la joven sin más de un corte lo dividía en dos, los otros tres retrocedieron mirándola con ojos salvajes, Rukia les observó con pena para luego cerrar los ojos, los gritos de los niños encadenados resonaban intentando soltarse de sus cadenas.

Sin más abrió los ojos y el hermoso color violeta de estos no estaba… sino unos ojos amarillos de una bestia

Los niños la atacaron y sus gritos se escuchaban afuera, una sinfonía macabra de muerte y salvajismo.

-¡Rukia! ¡Rukia! –Ichigo intentaba entrar

-No puedes idiota –le dijo Renji-, el fuego te mataría incluso antes de pasar al otro lado, Rukia lo sabe.

El fuego no pararía hasta que ella lo eliminara, Renji apretó los dientes.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre tratas de cargar con tanto dolor tú sola?_"

Ichigo aún así intentaba entrar mientras los gritos de los niños se escuchaban, en su cabeza se mezclaban con otros gritos, gritos de su pasado.

-¡Rukia detente!

Adentro Rukia había acabado con los niños que se volvían cenizas a sus pies, los que seguían encadenados gritaban, se movían retorciéndose y la joven se acercaba a ellos, en sus ojos lágrimas de sangre se veían.

De pronto afuera tras un instante donde los gritos de los niños se escuchaban el fuego se apagó a lo que Ichigo entró a toda prisa deteniéndose al ver varios charcos de sangre, el joven miró las cadenas donde los chicos estaban muertos con las gargantas abiertas y poco a poco se volvían cenizas, Rukia observaba todo mientras su espada blanca goteaba sangre.

-Vámonos de aquí –dijo ella cortante dando la vuelta, su mirada era fría y cruel-… ya no hay nada más que ver

Renji adentró también observando el espectáculo, Ichigo se acercó a ella y de primeras a primeras la sujetó de la bufanda que tenía en el cuello.

-¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?

-¿Hacer qué? –dijo con tono helado

La rabia de Ichigo no podía contenerse.

-¡ERAN NIÑOS! ¡SOLO NIÑOS MALDITA…!

Rukia le miraba aún con ojos insensibles, las lágrimas de sangre habían cesado.

-Ya no eran niños, eran Tzimisce… enemigos…

-¡Eran inocentes! ¡Y TU LOS MATASTE! ¡¿Acaso no tienes corazón?!

-¿Corazón? -Rukia no cambiaba de expresión-, Entiende y que se quede en tu cabeza, estas peleando contra monstruos, esos niños fueron convertidos y los dejaron botados hasta que la bestia se apoderó de él y…

Rukia se soltaba de la mano de Ichigo.

-¡CUANDO LA BESTIA SE APODERA DE TI NO HAY VUELTA ATRAS!

Ichigo iba a gritarle pero ella pasó por su lado dándole la espalda.

-Si no quieres que eso le pase a otro inocente pelea… ¿¡HAS COMPRENDIDO!?

Los dos se marchaban, Ichigo aún no podía creer lo que pasara.

-Este don…

-¿Don? ¡ESTO ES UNA MALDICION! –gritó lleno de rabia-, solo eran niños, ¿Poder? Maldita ¡No todos somos como tú!

Rukia se detuvo

-¿Qué?

Renji miró a Rukia, que parecía haber sido golpeada por algo, sin más dio media vuelta.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que no todos somos como tú… nosotros no deseamos este poder… nadie desea ser un monstruo bebedor de sangre…

Rukia le miró llena de rabia.

-¿Acaso? ¿¡Acaso crees que yo quería esto!?

-Rukia…

Ichigo le miró desafiante.

-¿Acaso crees que deseaba esto? ¿La eternidad? ¿El poder? –sonrió de modo sarcástico- ¿Acaso crees que quería ser una marginada? ¿¡Crees acaso que un día desee despertar sin saber que me pasaba!?

Ichigo pronto cambió su mirada, Rukia parecía dolida.

-¿¡CREES ACASO QUE QUISE AMANECER EN UN CALLEJÓN SOLA… SOLA Y ASUSTADA SINTIENDO COMO EL HAMBRE ME CONSUMIA!? ¿¡BASTARDO, ACASO CREES QUE LO DESEABA!?

-Rukia…

La chica se detuvo de pronto, miró a Ichigo que parecía sorprendido de lo que hablara y sin más dio media vuelta.

-Vamos…

Asustada, eso dijo, su rostro mostraba dolor y desdicha con solo hablar ¿Qué pudo haber pasado? Aún así eso no justificaba la forma en que se comportó, tan cruel, tan fría, era solo niños, niños que perdieron su vida y se convirtieron en monstruos en contra de su voluntad.

Al igual que ella.

No, eso no cambiaba lo que había hecho.

No sabía aún en qué clase de mundo se había metido, la imagen del ángel cambio de nuevo sintiendo odio por ella, ella no era un ángel, era solo un demonio más sin piedad y esto era la Yihad.

Cuando la masacre terminó nadie pudo observar como en las paredes de ese sitio los sellos aparecieron y con esto la sangre derramada fue absorbida, no importaba cuanto se movieran o lo veloces que pudieran ser, los planes de quien manipulaba todo seguían cumpliéndose… al pie de la letra.

_**Siguiente Capítulo:**_

_**Una Lágrima… Para Ti**_


	10. Una Lágrima para Tí

_**Capítulo 10**_

_**Una Lágrima… Para Ti**_

_Maten ahora mismo a todos los niños varones_

_Y a todas las mujeres que no sean vírgenes,_

_A las muchachas vírgenes déjenlas convida…_

_Y quédense con ellas_

_(La Santa Biblia)_

(_Días atrás_)

Crear un escudo a base de fe era algo difícil, muchos de los grimorios que explicaban los rituales habían desaparecido con el tiempo y muchos más estaban en poder de las órdenes templarias así como de los magos de la Orden de Hermes que a pesar del ocaso de la magia que había atacado a este grupo se negaban a como dieran lugar a renunciar a lo poco que les quedaba y por eso tampoco dejarían que esos valiosos grimorios cayeran en manos de alguien más, por mucho que lo necesitasen.

Aquel joven llamado Ishida fue quien organizó todo, el ritual se le había inculcado desde muy joven y gracias a aquel hombre que debían proteger, Luthero Black pudo lograr su finalización, aunque este mismo muro tuvo que pagar un alto precio para ser erigido, un precio que hubiera preferido evitar.

El ritual necesitaba la autoinmolación de tres personas para que funcionara, una inmolación que ellos debían aceptar por voluntad propia para que sus almas valerosas reforzaran el muro y los alrededores para que nada corrupto entrara. Algo que para su sorpresa varios se ofrecieron con una decisión y valor únicos.

-Sé que es duro hijo mío –dijo aquel hombre llamado Luthero-, si lo deseas no tienes que terminar el ritual.

-No, lo debo hacer.

-Ishida-san.

Nemu colocó su mano en el hombro del joven este sonrió débilmente acercándose a los valientes que iban a ofrendar sus vidas para proteger a los demás y a aquel sacerdote que todos admiraban.

-¿Saben los riesgos? –les preguntó.

-Sí…

-Lo hacemos por los que amamos, ellos no los tocaran.

-Mientras nuestras almas sean fuertes los detendremos.

El joven caballero cerró sus ojos.

-Está bien. Gracias, por su sacrificio.

Nemu se acercó a los tres elegidos y les abrió la garganta mientras aquel noble ser llamado Luthero los sumía en un sueño placentero para que no sufrieran, en cuanto esto sucedió los sellos creados en el suelo estallaron en un resplandor blanquecino que a la joven hizo que le ardiera la piel, una sensación horrenda que de no ser por Ishida tal vez incluso la hubiera matado.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si… gracias.

Las tres almas crecieron hasta convertirse en seres de luz que cayeron a toda velocidad en el suelo de su tierra fundiéndose en los muros de piedra y en la tierra, cuando todo eso terminó la barrera fue creada y aquella ciudad estaría defendida.

Al menos así debía ser.

Ahora en esa noche a lo lejos se escuchaba los gritos de guerra de sus enemigos se escuchaban así como los gritos de dolor de sus víctimas de los anteriores poblados que arrasaron, no se supo cómo fue que llegaron antes de lo previsto pero ahora ahí estaban y los intentos de penetrar la barrera empezaron a escucharse. En lo alto Ishida ordenaba a los arqueros que se preparen para disparar y así lo hicieron, lanzando lluvia tras lluvia de flechas defendiéndose mientras la barrera soportaba, las catapultas lanzaban bloques de piedra gigantes contra sus atacantes que no paraban de llegar uno tras otro.

-¿¡Qué demonios les sucede!? –se quejó el joven de pelo negro-, es como si no les importara las bajas que están sufriendo.

-Ishida-san –le habló Nemu-, los Tzimisce solo están probando la barrera.

-¿Qué?

La joven observaba a sus atacantes.

-Están viendo cuánto tiempo puede soportar la misma, por mucho que sea una barrera impenetrable. Ishida-san debemos prepararnos para lo peor.

El caballero de pelo negro lanzó una maldición.

-Rayos.

Las armas de los enemigos seguían golpeando la barrera sin poder penetrarla y aún así seguían intentándolo una y otra vez mientras eran dirigidos por alguien entre las filas de atrás, alguien que Ishida por alguna razón podía sentir y le ponía nervioso.

-Nemu, avisa a Luthero de que debemos iniciar la evacuación de la ciudad. No dejaremos que toquen a nadie inocente de esta.

-Sí…

Nemu dio un salto y bajó del muro para llegar a la catedral donde este se encontraba, Ishida ordenó a los arqueros de nuevo disparar sus flechas. No importaba lo que pudiera pasar, lo importante era diezmas a aquellos que les atacaban.

_**000**_

-¿¡Cómo que se marchó!?

-N-No lo sabemos, se supone que tenía una estaca clavada en el pecho

Un trozo de madera estaba en el piso ante los ojos sorprendidos de los Brujah

-Cuando supo donde se encontraban fue en su busca –dijo el hermano de clan de Renji-, ese vástago desea suicidarse.

-Pero, ninguno de nosotros es capaz de aguantar el sueño cuando sale el sol, no importa si el cielo este nublado o no, no solo logró quitarse la estaca, sino que se levantó aún con el sol en el firmamento.

Los Brujah parecían sorprendidos, lo que sucedía difícilmente podrían hacerlo ellos.

-Ese muchacho es una caja de sorpresas.

-Renji ¿Y la hermana del noble?

Renji miró a su alrededor, Rukia no estaba.

-¿Rukia? ¡Rukia!

-Seguro fue a su encuentro.

-Imposible, nadie es tan loco…

-Iré a buscarla –dijo Renji interrumpiendo a sus hermanos subiendo a su caballo- ustedes reagrupen a los soldados, esta noche entraremos en combate.

Las ordenes fueron acatadas y el pelirrojo salió a todo galope esperando encontrar a la joven antes de que sucediera algo peor, porque con lo ocurrido en aquel pueblo sabía muy bien que su enemigo no tendría piedad con nada ni con nadie.

-Maldita sea… ese cachorro.

No muy lejos Rukia avanzaba a toda velocidad entre los árboles, su rostro mostraba preocupación.

"Ese idiota" pensaba "¿Cómo se atrevió a ir solo?"

En esos momentos no le importaba que hubiera sido capaz de despertarse incluso antes de que la noche llegara, no importaba que ese muchacho fuera capaz nuevamente de lograr una proeza que muchos han logrado con varios años de entrenamiento. No, ahora lo único que le preocupaba era que ese muchacho de cabello naranja estaba yendo a una muerte segura así sin más, ¿Acaso no sabía contra quienes se enfrentaba? Era alguien impulsivo, lo sabía en el tiempo que lo trató pero ahora mismo su impulsividad podía costarle muye caro y por eso tenía que llegar con él cuanto antes para detenerlo.

-¡Rukia!

A su detrás apareció Renji en su caballo ella al verlo intentó redoblar el paso peor no fue lo suficiente siendo interceptada por su amigo que se puso delante de ella para detenerla.

-¡Déjame pasar! –le pidió

El pelirrojo bajó del caballo colocándose delante de ella.

-Estás loca, en estos momentos los licántropos también han despertado –le indicó-, ¡Es peligroso!

-¡Te digo que me dejes pasar!

-No lo haré, estás arriesgando tu existencia. Rukia, ¡tú nunca eres tan imprudente!

Rukia se mordió el labio.

-Renji, entiende. Si no me doy prisa, van a matar a Ichigo… ¡van a matarlo!

-¡EL SOLO SE LO BUSCO! –le gritó-, entra en razón… por favor.

-Renji… yo soy su Sire, ¡Soy responsable de él! Ichigo…

Esto no era posible, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Rukai jamás era así, normalmente veía toda misión con prudencia y seriedad pero ahora mismo era como si se estuviera llevando por sus emociones. No, no entendía que le pasaba a su amiga, esa chica no parecía la Rukia con la que volvió a encontrarse.

-Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo, ¡ya estoy harto de ese nombre! -Le gritó con rabia

La pelinegra se quedó callada.

-Desde que ese muchacho recibió el abrazo, tú has cambiado –le dijo el pelirrojo sujetándole de los hombros-, Rukia, nunca eres tan imprudente, nunca, ¡Tú no eres así!

Ella iba a protestar pero ella también lo sabía, ella nunca fue así, era como si ese joven moviera algo en ella, algo que le decía que debía protegerlo, evitar que le sucediera algo. Mientras pensaba eso en su mente aparecían imágenes borrosas de un suceso de su pasado, un suceso que cambió su vida, su ser mismo.

Ese instante…

-Esta guerra es así, si él decide morir en vano es su decisión ¡no la tuya!

La imagen se hacía más clara. No, no podía permitir que sucediera, solo pensarlo hacía que su ser mismo temblara.

-Renji…

Ella levantó la mirada, su amigo parecía preocupado por ella, cuanto hubiera deseado que esto pasara en otro tiempo, sujetó una de sus manos mientras la alejaba de ella.

-Rukia…

-Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí. Al fin y al cabo, no has cambiado mucho desde aquel día cuando nos conocimos en ese rio.

Le pelirrojo parecía aliviado.

-Pero… la Rukia que conociste esa vez hace tanto murió. Tú más que nadie lo sabe.

Renji le miro de repente mientras le soltaba, sus ojos mostraban un brillo extraño.

-Ella murió al recibir el Abrazo y en su lugar… quedé yo.

Tras decir esto se alejó de Renji a toda velocidad, el pelirrojo miro el piso mientras apretaba los puños.

Tras decir esto la joven soltó una pequeña lágrima que cayó de su ojo derecho, una lágrima manchada de sangre que rodó por su mejilla, algo que le recordó el pasado, el pasado cuando aquel mismo pelirrojo la abandonó, cuando ella más lo necesitaba.

_**000**_

Muchas veces el mundo parece haber enloquecido, como si la cordura del mismo hubiera desaparecido en algún sitio desconocido y en su lugar la locura y la sed de sangre tomaran su lugar deseosos de consumirlo todo. Los gritos de terror consumían el lugar que poco a poco era envuelto en las llamas alrededor de los muros de aquella ciudad fortificada, no había ninguna garantía que la barrera creada con rituales antiguos y la vida de valientes pudiera soportar para siempre.

Sí, la barrera los había retrasado pero ya era cuestión de tiempo antes de que aquella ciudad entre las murallas terminara en sus manos y que sirviera a los propósitos de su Señor.

En lo alto de la catedral un hombre de cabello canoso observaba su ciudad con tristeza las afueras de la muralla recordando cada pueblo, cada aldea y villa que las tropas invasoras habían arrasado, todas esas vidas perdidas, todos esos inocentes masacrados a manos humanas e inmortales, tantos gritos de dolor y sufrimiento que retumbaban en su cabeza.

La barrera que se puso había hecho su cometido y gracias a la acción veloz de Ishida y Nemu ahora mismo los niños estaban seguros en las catacumbas de la catedral junto con las mujeres y los ancianos listos para recorrer los pasadizos del mismo hasta llegar a tierras seguras (si es que aún había alguna), mientras que arriba solo aquellos que habían decidido quedarse para luchar quedaban, hombres y mujeres valientes que sabían que iban a morir cuando la barrera cediera. Nunca en sus siglos de vida creyó volver a presenciar tal masacre peor ahí estaba, en aquella catedral que pronto sería el último lugar seguro hasta que esto acabara, si es que acababa.

Hubiera deseado que los emisarios de Unohana llegaran pero todo indicaba que de algún modo los Tzimisce y sus aliados se enteraron de la desesperada carta que enviara a la matriarca Brujah por lo que o los habían interceptado y eliminado o estaban ralentizando su paso para impedir que su advertencia fuera escuchada.

Aún temblaba con solo recordar lo visto o mejor dicho a quien había. Aquel ser que es capaz de con solo su presencia infundir terror tanto en corazones mortales como cainitas que ahora avanzaba hacia sus tierras cada momento más cerca, cuando llegara solo sabía que no quedaría escapatoria, todos serán masacrados.

Pero aún así quedaba una medida más para rescatar a su hogar y a aquellos que le acogieran sin temerle u odiarle y deseaba que funcionara.

-Señor… debe irse ya –dijo la voz de Nemu.

-No, me quedaré –dijo este-, ellos me buscan a mí, si me voy darán caza a los niños e inocentes que tratamos de salvar.

-Pero señor, usted es muy importante. Lo que diré sonará horrible pero yo lo siento así, la pérdida de las vidas de la ciudad no equiparan a que usted…

-¡Nemu! Con lo que dices lo único que haces es negar tu humanidad.

-Pero…

-Toda vida es importante, ninguna vales más o menos. Debes recordarlo.

-Lo lamento señor –se disculpó mirando el suelo-, mis más sinceras disculpas. Pero es que usted es muy importante, si cae…

El hombre sonrió mientras le pedía que le mirara.

-Muchacha, eres tú quien debería irse, pronto este lugar se volverá un campo de batalla y por más fuerte que seas no podrás evitar lo que está a punto de venir.

-Lo sé, pero también sabe que yo no me moveré de aquí –dijo ella-, él está aquí y se quedará a pelear, yo no puedo ni quiero abandonarlo.

El hombre asintió comprensivo.

-Sí, lo sé. Él es valiente y por su valor puede morir en este combate.

-Si es así, moriré a su lado- Tal vez no pueda acompañarle en el otro mundo, pero quiero estar con él hasta que mi alma vuelva a la oscuridad.

Los vitrales resplandecían por los destellos del fuego que empezaba a elevarse en los cielos, los continuos ataques ya habían logrado hacer mella en la barrera, el rugido de una bestia demoniaca a lo lejos deseosa de carne resonaba al igual que sus puños golpeando los muros defendidos por valerosos hombres que sabían bien que estaban condenados.

Aquel hombre de Fe sabia que el tiempo se le acercaba.

-Nemu… pequeña, parece que todo acaba aquí.

-No, tengo Fe en que habrá una salida. Debemos ser fuertes.

Luthero asintió.

-Hija mía, ve con Uryuu.

-Pero él me dijo que…

-No puedes hacer nada si estás a mi lado. Me dijiste que quieres estar a su lado incluso si llega el fin.

-…

-Entonces ve.

-Gracias, señor Luthero.

Nemu desapareció entre las sombras, Luthero Black sonrió débilmente.

-Fe en una hija de Caín, es algo extraño realmente.

La barrera cedió en una parte donde ahora las murallas debían soportar, Luthero escuchó los gritos de las personas que intentaban defenderse y no muy lejos un caballero de cabello celeste que esperaba cerca de la enorme criatura que golpeaba sin parar esa barrera que en cuanto hacía contacto con su piel la abrazaba, más eso no era suficiente para detenerlo.

Grimmjaw parecía algo impaciente mientras la bestia avanzada delante de él

-Recuerden, los que nos sirvan llévenselos.

La catedral se elevaba en lo alto y desde ahí observaba a aquel padre a quien habían venido a buscar.

-¿Dónde está Ulquiorra? –preguntó Grimmjaw a Hallibel

-él y su contingente se acercarán a la catedral por su cuenta –dijo ella-, nosotros solo debemos destruir la barrera de una vez.

-Ya, ya. No falta mucho.

Las criaturas golpearon de nuevo y finalmente en un estruendo la barrera desapareció con un grito desgarrador mientras las almas que la defendían se elevaban a los cielos aullando. Cuando esto sucedió una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en la cara del guerrero de pelo celeste y levantando su espada ordenó el ataque masivo.

-¡Ataquen perros!

A ese grito las tropas atacaron mientras la puerta principal de la ciudad era destruida entrando en ella junto con quien les lideraba, en cuanto entraron fueron recibidos por aquellos que decidieron quedarse para defender su tierra. Uno de ellos velozmente se acercó con una estaca que hizo en la mano que aferraba con todas sus fuerzas, pero Grimmjaw usando su mano izquierda le abría el pecho antes incluso de que le tocara.

-Esto es patético.

-¡AAAGHHH!

Las tropas atacaban sin piedad a quienes tenían pro delante, en lo alto de las murallas Ishida con un contingente ya reducido de arqueros atacaban a sus enemigos, sobre todos a esos demonios que era casi imparables.

-¡Los ojos! ¡Disparen a los ojos!

El demonio embistió el muro destruyendo una parte de esta mandando a volar a varios de los arqueros y haciéndolos caer a gran altura. Los soldados, todos Ghouls sedientos de sangre y muerte escalaron al demonio para entrar y atacar a sus defensores, Ishida les esperó calientemente.

-¡Maldición! ¡A las espadas!

-¡SI!

-¡Ishida-san!

Una joven aparecía entre las sombras.

-Nemu, te dije que llevaras a Luthero a…

-Luthero no piensa marcharse –le indicó.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Se niega a abandonar la ciudad.

Los atacantes llegaban, Nemu velozmente los despachaba usando dos patadas veloces que eran tan fuertes que hundían sus cascos como si nada, los enemigos empezaban a acercarse y el demonio gigante hacia lo mismo.

-Señor Ishida –gritó uno de los caballeros-, vaya con la dama Nemu hasta donde está Luthero.

-Pero.

-Señor, no tendrá sentido si muere aquí. ¡Vaya con él!

Los soldados peleaban con valor y determinación.

-¡Nosotros aguantaremos lo más posible! ¡Vaya!

El caballero apretó los dientes.

-Nemu, andando.

-Si…

_**000**_

La barrera había caído, los defensores eran asesinados uno a uno, esto estaba convirtiéndose nuevamente en una masacre sin ningún reto para Grimmjaw que ordenaba incendiar las casas y todo lo que tuvieran a su paso, iba a arrasar con todo hasta sus cimientos.

-Esto es aburri…

-¡AAAGH!

Tres de sus soldados caían al piso de repente, Grimmjaw y Hallibel sorprendidos observaron a quien había ocasionado esto. Al ver a su atacante Hallibel puso un rostro serio, más Grimmjaw al verlo esbozó una gran sonrisa como si estuviera alegre de verle.

Entre las llamas los ojos de Ichigo brillaban con un color amarillo como de una bestia mientras su espada se limpiaba de la sangre de los que había matado en un movimiento. Grimmjaw estaba feliz al notar esos ojos bestiales donde él divisaba claramente ira, una ira salvaje que apuntaba a aquellos dos que tenía delante.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras.

-¡Mátenlo! –ordenó Hallibel

Sus hombres obedecieron y atacaron, Ichigo avanzando colocaba su espada en posición de golpear y con un movimiento veloz su espada partía en dos a sus enemigos sin dificultad avanzando hacia ellos aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos hasta empezar a correr. Hallibel gritó a sus tropas cercanas detenerlo, no iba a dejar que ese sujeto se les acercara para nada.

Los soldados atacaron peor Ichigo sin esfuerzo empezó a despedazarlos uno a uno con su espada casi como un poseso.

-Hallibel –le habló Grimmjaw-, encárgate de los hombres que nos sirvan, este tipo es mío.

-Grimmjaw estamos aquí para

-Como si me importara mucho un viejo Lasombra que alcanzó la Golconda. Yo solo espero pelear y ahora mismo tengo un oponente que está deseoso de ser cortado por mi espada.

La joven e pelo rubio y piel morena iba a protestar pero prefirió no hacerlo.

-Hmp, bien

La mujer se alejó.

-Entonces espero que lo mates como debe ser.

-Tch, claro.

-¡No huirás! –gritó Ichigo librándose de mas soldados a base de cortes de espada que separaban cabezas y miembros velozmente junto con varios gritos de dolor, Grimmjaw esperando esta acción se puso delante de él con su arma desenfundada chocando ambas provocando una onda de choque por la potencia de ambos.

-Oye, oye… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tan molesto?

-Ustedes… malditos…

-O, lo viste, ¿verdad?

Ichigo gritó furioso y levantando su espada atacaba al chico de cabellos celestes que bloqueaba el golpe y contraatacaba empezando su combate entre las flamas que empezaban a consumir la ciudad.

-¿No me digas que estás molesto por lo sucedido en el otro pueblo? –dijo con sorna-, ¿tanto te afecto lo que pasó?

-Maldita bestia del infierno, ¡TE DEVOLVERÉ ADONDE PERTENECES!

-¡Inténtalo! ¡Quiero divertirme!

La espadas chocaron forcejeando y luego chocaban nuevamente entre sí a una velocidad casi antinatural, Ichigo retrocediendo golpeaba a Grimmjaw con su hombro con tal fuerza que lo hizo retroceder dos metros, teniendo distancia levantó a Zangetsu atacando, el vampiro recuperándose del impacto notó como sus hombres atacaban a aquel caballero que les esperaba con rostro lleno de ira, un rostro que a aquel Brujah renegado parecía divertirle. Su ira, esa ira que estaba consumiendo a aquel muchacho le parecía divertida, era como ver a un animal sediento de sangre.

-¡Alto! –gritó este de repente-, este es mío, ¡váyanse y cumplan lo ordenado!

-Pero señor.

-¡Ahora!

Sus subordinados aceptaron y retrocedieron alejándose entre las flamas.

-¿Continuamos cachorro?

La única respuesta fue un grito y el cruzado abalanzándose sobre él lo que le lleno de felicidad.

-Ese es el espíritu.

_**000**_

Dentro de la catedral varios hombres con ropas blancas esperaban en la entrada, uno de ellos era muy joven con una cruz celeste en su capa y sujetaba un arco en sus manos, a lo lejos un hombre y una mujer aparecían. Estos dos en cuanto llegaron los organizaron lo más pronto posible bloqueando todas las posibles entradas, el salvajismo afuera no tardaría en alcanzarles

-Señor Ishida

-¿Y los niños y mujeres? –preguntó este llegando.

-Ya están en las catacumbas, no creo que puedan encontrarles. Si tenemos suerte les daremos suficiente tiempo para que puedan huir.

El recién llegado suspiró.

-Eso espero

A su lado Nemu volteaba esperando a sus enemigos, en la puerta se escuchaban fieros golpes, aquella puerta que acaban de atascar con todo lo que tenían temblaba, era obvio que esos invasores habían traído consigo algo que no era mortal. La joven de mirada inexpresiva, esperaba lista para ayudar en lo que pudiera.

-¿Y el padre? –quiso saber aquel joven

-No piensa irse, se quedará aquí.

-Creo que… era más que obvio que iba a suceder eso –respondió uno de ellos.

La puerta empezaba a ser golpeada con total intención de derribarla, los caballeros que estaban allí levantaron sus espadas, uno de ellos era de gran tamaño y de piel oscura que aún a pesar de mostrarse serio, estaba nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de pasar, ya que quienes iban a entrar no iban a tomar a ningún rehén, sabía que iban a masacrarlos a todos.

-Sado-kun… cuento contigo -dijo Ishida.

-Claro…

Tras decir esto se dirigió a la chica.

-Nemu, debes marcharte y guía a las personas a un lugar seguro.

La chica negó con su cabeza.

-Las habilidades de mi clan servirán aquí más que con ellos.

-Nemu…

-No me pienso separar de ti, si caemos, caeremos juntos… es por eso que existo.

El muchacho sonrió, ya sabía esa respuesta aunque desearía que ella no estuviera en peligro, por muy fuerte que fuera.

-Sabes que podemos morir aquí

-No me importará morir, si estoy contigo, Quincy-san.

Su voz sonaba tan sincera.

Las reliquias de aquella catedral resplandecía por las velas que estaban a su alrededor y el metal puro de algunos objetos reflejaba a aquellos valientes hombres que iban a defenderse ese santo lugar con sus vidas, el acero los reflejaba a todos exceptuando a aquella joven que hablaba con ese muchacho, una figura ausente en el metal pulido de aquel lugar.

La puerta iba a ceder de un momento a otro, aquel joven sacaba cuatro flechas de un carcaj que tenía en su cintura, Nemu por su parte extendía su sombra en la puerta e Ishida preparaba su arco y sus flechas así como su espada.

-Los cubriré con la oscuridad un tiempo –dijo ella-, eso les servirá para atacarles por sorpresa.

-Buen plan

Las puertas cedían

-¡De nosotros depende la vida de muchos inocentes! –gritó Ishida-, ¡Recuerden eso guerreros!

Un grito en coro.

-¡Por dios y nuestro ORGULLO!

La puerta era derribada y un manto de sombras cubrió a aquellos que intentaban entrar junto con una enorme criatura que lanzó un horrendo rugido, el joven de la cruz azul en el pecho junto con Ishida y los demás lanzaron las primeras tres flechas y los gritos de sus enemigos dio a entender que había acertado, mientras sus hermanos de armas se lanzaban el ataque a la oscuridad que se disipaba cuando ellos rodeaban al invasor. La batalla empezó, un combate desesperado.

-¡Sin piedad!

En el tumulto a lo lejos Ulquiorra esperaba.

-Nunca comprenderé –dijo este-, por más que peleen el resultado será el mismo, igualmente capturaremos a los que tratan de huir y ellos morirán.

Caminaba tranquilamente alrededor de un sin número de cadáveres horriblemente mutilados.

-Esto es una pelea que ya está perdida.

_**000**_

Afuera Ichigo no paraba de atacar con todas sus fuerzas Grimmjaw que peleaba sonriente ganando terreno frente al cruzado que poco a poco al parecer se daba cuenta de la insensatez de sus acciones. Por mucho que hubiera llegado para derrotar a esos malditos no era capaz de derrotar a ese hombre que estaba más que feliz de pelear en con él como si solos e tratara de un juego.

Grimmjaw por su parte poco a poco dejaba de jugar y velozmente, incluso más de lo que Ichigo esperaba empezaba a cortarle, velozmente tras bloquear un golpe de la espada atravesaba su pierna y bloqueando otro golpe ahora lo hacía con su hombro y con la siguiente clavaba su pie en el suelo para darle un gancho con su puño derecho justo en su quijada mandándolo por los aires escuchando un grito de dolor soltando su espada de su pie.

-¿Qué tienes? –le preguntó Grimmjaw cruzado de brazos -, ¡¿acaso ya te cansaste?!

Ichigo se levantó tambaleándose avanzaba.

-Eran niños…

-¿Ah? No te oigo.

-Eran solo niños, ¡Niños! –gritó de pronto Ichigo-, ¡Y ustedes se atrevieron a volverlos monstruos como nosotros!

-Mira cachorro, pro si no te has enterado aún, estamos en guerra niño… la gran guerra vampírica… LA YIHAD –dijo Grimmjaw-, la gente muere niño, hazte a la idea y la muerte no perdona edades.

-¡ERAN NIÑOS!

Ichigo atacó pero Grimmjaw clavando su espada lo derribaba con una patada tan fuerte que lo estrelló contra un muro, el enemigo sacudiendo un poco las palmas de sus manos las cerró en puños esperando a que Ichigo se recuperara mientras daba leves saltos preparándose. Cuando su contrincante estuvo de pie nuevamente como un rayo se acercó a él impactando su puño contra su estómago provocando que este abriera la boca y sus ojos.

-¡Gah!

Aún con su puño en su estómago lo elevó a lo alto.

-Oye niño, explícame algo, ¿Acaso ustedes los cruzados no cometieron una masacre cuanto tomaron tierra santa?

Ichigo no respondía.

-¿Acaso te crees mejor que yo por tener esa crucecita en el pecho?

-Grrrr…

Ichigo sujetaba el puño de Grimmjaw este seriamente se alejó de él y levantando su pierna le daba una patada como un mazo con el talón estampándolo contra el suelo.

-Mírate, la bestia ruge en tu interior, la bestia no solo creada por el pecado de nuestro PADRE, sino de tus propios pecados, caballero de Dios…

Ichigo lanzó un grito mientras se ponía de pie lanzando un rugido, iba a matarlos, iba amatarlos a todos. Pero Grimmjaw nuevamente lo sometía con un golpe a su rostro seguido de otros dos a su pecho luego a su cara, la lluvia de golpes iba a todo su cuerpo con tal fuerza que el caballero apenas y reaccionaba. Su atacante girando sobre sí mismo le daba un golpe con el ante brazo seguido de varias patadas giratorias una tras otra haciéndolo girar y girando a dirección opuesta lo lanzaba lejos hasta que se estrelló contra el suelo.

-Eres patético, ¡¿Ah?!

Ichigo se colocaba de pie nuevamente apretando los dientes. Ya su insistencia estaba empezando a cansar a Grimmjaw y sujetando su espada y haciendo malabares con ella caminaba alrededor.

-Estas empezando a cabrearme, Cachorro.

_(Antes de eso)_

Ya habían tenido el contacto con el enemigo, Ichigo había acabado con casi todos mientras iba a terminar con el último, un vampiro que se reía aún estando así.

-¡¿Los que acabaron con la ciudad dónde están?! –le interrogó.

Rukia estaba cerca deteniéndose al observar lo que pasaba, se supone que debía acabarlo ya.

-Pero qué…

-¡¿DONDE?!

Rukia se acercó a su vástago, los ojos de aquel muchacho estaban de un color amarillo brillante cargados de odio puro mientras incrustaba su espada en el cuerpo de aquel vampiro que lanzó un grito de dolor al sentir la espada en su cuerpo, algo no iba bien, no parecía él.

-Ichigo, cálmate

-Dime ¿Dónde están?

Aquel vampiro sonrió

-Ya llegaron a la ciudad –dijo con una sonrisa-, no lograrán nada, basura…

-¿Qué?

-¡Cálmate! –le gritaba Rukia-, si no lo haces la bestia.

-¡Al diablo con la bestia! –gritó él

-Tal vez –dijo escupiendo sangre su víctima-, si tomaran el camino del bosque, pero aún así seria en vano…

-¿¡Qué camino!?

-Ichigo…

La espada se retorcía en el estómago del vampiro que gritaba con fuerza, de pronto le dijo el lugar señalándolo mientras Zangetsu se hundía más y más en su carne, el vampiro me miró lleno de rabia.

-Pronto… todos ustedes desaparecerán… bastardos, ¡bastardos!

Ichigo abrió los ojos llenos de rabia y usando su espada dividía a la mitad al vampiro que le diera la información ante la sorpresa de la joven. Esto era para él algo ya casi personal, en su mente las imágenes de aquella matanza se mezclaban con otras imágenes, imágenes donde él estaba sentado en una pila de cadáveres entre hombres mujeres y niños, el campo de muerte creado hace años en Tierra Santa, imágenes que no podría olvidar nunca mientras que en un campo de batalla que se oscurecía al atardecer con un bello color rojo carmín empezaba a llover y allí aquel mismo joven estaba sentado entre los cadáveres de sus enemigos con su espada clavada en el piso.

En medio, justo en medio de los cuerpos mientras una chica avanzaba con vestidos blancos que se movían por el viento, Ichigo le observó.

-¿Vale la pena? –le preguntó impactada por lo que veía

-Ellos, son el enemigo –respondió él cerrando los ojos

-No puedo entenderte, ¿Cómo, cómo pudiste ser partícipe de esto?

-Tatsuki…

Pero antes de decirle nada la imagen cambiaba de nuevo a la misma matanza, entremezclándose con lo que viera recientemente donde aquella chica de ojos violetas matara a esos pobres niños, el mismo terror que aquella vez las mismas escenas y aquella joven que se transformaba en un demonio.

-¡Ichigo, ya basta!

El muchacho volteó para ver como Rukia estaba a su detrás, al verla sus ojos ardieron en odio para luego caminar a la dirección que le indicara, la joven inquieta por su forma de actuar usó su velocidad para ponerse a su delante y cortarle el paso. Ese chico estaba actuando guiado por una rabia incontrolable lo notaba en sus ojos, en todo su ser y eso era imprudente.

-¡No lograrás nada si te precipitas! –le gritó-, solo lograras que te maten.

-…

Ichigo le empujó y siguió su camino.

-¡¿Me estás escuchando?!

-¡Cállate y no me detengas! –le gritó

Ella se puso de nuevo a su delante.

-Soy tu Sire, es mi deber alejarte de problemas -dijo ella

-Hazte a un lado…

-Ichigo, aún si te adelantaras no sabes quienes están ahí –dijo ella-, debemos pensar que podemos…

-¡¿Pensar y que todos mueran?! No soy como ustedes, aunque tenga su sangre en mi interior no seré como ustedes… ¡¿Me oyes?!

Ella parecía molesta, los ojos de Ichigo no cambiaban, seguían con ese color bestial, una muestra clara que la bestia de su interior intentaba abrirse paso usando las emociones de este, no sabía cuánto tiempo Ichigo podría mantener el control antes de que entrara en frenesí y de este, tal vez a ser poseído por la bestia del todo.

-¡Idiota! ¡La bestia está apoderándose de ti!

Ichigo levantó su espada.

-Déjame pasar o pasaré sobre ti

Rukia se quedó sin habla por un breve instante, parecía que hablaba en serio.

-Si lo intentas te mataré –dijo ella con tono serio

-¿Sí? ¿Me matarás como esos niños?

Al escuchar esto ella se mordió el labio.

-No me dejaras opción –dijo ella mientras su tono cambiaba

El cruzado notó un tono triste en esto, le miró, de nuevo un rastro de humanidad se observaba en ella, pero no tenía por qué verla, ella solo era un demonio como los que estaban a su lado, no importaba en qué lado estuvieran peleando, los demonios son demonios. No iba a dar brazo a torcer iba a marcharse y ya.

-No, no me darás más opción –dijo al joven con tono triste- ahora entiende lo que está a punto de pasar, si cruzas un poco, solo un poco este lugar, ¡Te mataré sin dudarlo!

-No me extraña. Al fin y al cabo solo eres un demonio como ellos… sin corazón.

Ella se quedó atónita ante esas palabras y tras esto Ichigo se alejó marchándose por su lado, ella no lo detuvo aún sintiendo el peso de sus palabras, apretó sus puños con fuerza.

Pero antes de hacer nada Renji apareció delante de él y le clavaba una estaca en el pecho

-¡Renji!

-Eso te mantendrá calmado

El caballero aún sin entender que fue lo que pasó caía al piso inmovilizado, Renji le pedía a dos de sus soldados levantarlo para introducirlo en una tumba de tierra.

-Renji…

-Rukia, no podemos permitir que cause problemas –dijo este-, míralo, está fuera de control.

La joven de pelo negro bajó la mirada con expresión triste, lo que decía Renji era verdad, fue como si algo se hubiera despertado al ver lo que vio en aquel pueblo, ni siquiera en otros lados donde sucedía lo mismo se había comportado así, pero ahora.

-Cuando le quitemos la estaca a la siguiente noche se calmará… descansemos, el alba vendrá pronto

-Sí…

Rukia observaba a Ichigo que era cubierto por la tierra.

"Al fin y al cabo solo eres un demonio como ellos… sin corazón"

-Idiota…

Cuando lo enterraron por completo se marcharon dejando a aquel caballero inmóvil casi como si fuera un cuerpo inanimado.

Sin embargo aún en ese estado Ichigo parecía pensar, ver, no sabía que pasaba, pero si sentía su cuerpo inmovilizado, sus ojos se movían de un lado para otro sintiendo la fría tierra en su rostro y cuerpo, tenía que retirar esa cosa de su corazón, debía hacerlo, pero, ¿COMO?

"Muévete" pensaba "muévete maldito brazo"

No podía hacer reaccionar su cuerpo, era imposible.

"TE DIGO QUE TE MUEVAS"

Un cosquilleo extraño, pero era como si sintiera su brazo, debía moverlo tenía que sacarse eso a como diera lugar, su brazo debía moverse solo un poco. No importaba cómo pero debía llegar hasta ese molesto trozo de madera que estaba incrustado en su pecho.

.

"Sigue… no te detengas, solo un poco más"

Su mano sentía levemente la estaca, esa estaca tenía que ser quitada, un poco más, solo un poco más.

"Fuera… ¡FUERA!"

De pronto el brazo de Ichigo arrancó la estaca mientras él se levantaba de su tumba de tierra lanzando un grito, todo el lugar estaba con una luz opaca, muestra de que las nubes habían cubierto en su totalidad al sol, ya era de día, no sabía cuánto, pero no le importaba, sujetó a Zangetsu y observó el bosque ahora tenía el tiempo necesario, encontraría a esos tipos y los mataría, no dejaría a ni uno vivo.

(Fin del recuerdo)

Tirado en el suelo el caballero temblaba intentando levantarse, pero no podía lograrlo. Grimmjaw aburrido le daba la espalda y se alejaba.

-A-a todos…

-Tch.

-V-voy a matarlos a todos, a todos…

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo?

Ichigo gritó y poniéndose de pie corrió hacia Grimmjaw pero este ya al parecer fastidiado de él chasqueó sus dedos y sus hombres aparecieron de la nada clavando sus brazos y sus piernas con sus lanzas. El joven lanzó un grito de dolor cayendo al suelo mientras soltaba su espada.

Su enemigo se acercaba molesto.

-Hablas mucho, pero no haces nada ¿Eso es todo? –avanzó hasta él aplastando su cabeza con su bota-, incluso siendo humano eras más reto. Peor que se podía esperar de un chiquillo tan patético como tú.

Ichigo no podía moverse, no podía liberar los brazos ni las piernas.

-Muere… gusano…

Diciendo esto Grimmjaw levantado su espada para decapitarlo de una buena vez y su enemigo, aquel joven no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

Las llamas que estaban alrededor se extinguían.

-¿Hmmm?

Grimmjaw lanzó un corte veloz contra el chico pero antes de que llegara sorprendido notó como sus brazos se congelaban con hielo se expandía en todo su cuerpo al igual que de sus hombres.

-¡¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?!

Grimmjaw miró detrás de Ichigo, ahí estaba una chica de ropas algo similares a las de este solo que con una bufanda en lugar de capa, su mano derecha estaba extendida y en esta miles de cristales de hielo se juntaban uno a uno, esta no era una disciplina que aquel Brujah reconociera.

Ichigo volteó mirándola

-Ru…kia

-Tú…

Gritó a sus hombres peor estos no podían moverse, todos estaban congelados.

-¡Maldita!

-¡HHHHHHAAAAAAA!

Una ráfaga de hielo se lanzó en su contra, los soldados gritaron aterrorizados cuando el hielo los cubría en un tormenta tan fuerte que los congelaba totalmente, Grimmjaw abrió los ojos intentando cubrirse de aquella ola de hielo pero era imposible y caía siendo presa de la misma.

El joven estaba sorprendido de tal poder, era un poder devastador.

El dolor regresó a su cuerpo, por su parte cuando la onda helada se detuvo Rukia corrió hacia Ichigo para quitarle las lanzas que le clavaran.

-Rukia… Agh…

-A veces me gustaría que me explicaras por qué te encanta meterte en líos –dijo ella con tono molesto-, pero seguramente no me responderías…

-Cállate.

Ichigo miró hacia otro lado, Rukia observó que el brillo de sus ojos parecía estar apagándose.

-¿Aún puedes pelear?

-Eso creo, no soy tan fácil de…

La joven emitió un quejido, la hombrera de su armadura había desaparecido y en ella se notaba claramente un horrible desgarro como si algo hubiera perforado la piel y carne de la chica.

-Rukia tu hombro

La chica se lo tapó.

-No es nada, me tope con dos licántropos por aquí, no es nada serio.

ÉL bajó la cabeza.

-Ahora debemos preocuparnos de hacer tiempo hasta que Renji y los demás vengan

-¿Qué?

-Sufrieron una emboscada, los están retrasando.

La joven recogía a Zangetsu y se lo entregaba a Ichigo que ya estaba de pie.

-¿Quieres salvar a la gente de aquí o no? –dijo ella mientras le lanzaba su espada

-Yo…

-Mira, puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras. Pero ahora mismo de…

-¡Cuidado!

El hielo se quebraba de golpe y de este salía Grimmjaw con rostro lleno de rabia atacándola, el caballero se puso delante y bloqueó el golpe justo a tiempo antes de que hiriera a su compañera.

-¡Maldita Bruja!

Dando una orden varios soldados Tzimsice, incluyendo a varios monstruos deformes y no muertos aparecían rodeándolos. Monstruos que observaron el combate sin intervenir como él había ordenado pero ahora no era así. Ya se habái cansado de jugar.

Ambos se colocaron espalda con espalda.

-¿Listo?

-No te metas en mi camino -le dijo Ichigo a ella

-Lo mismo te digo a ti…

Ambos se lanzaron en contra de sus enemigos, aún sin saber que el peor de ellos no estaba muy lejos

_**000**_

-Quin… Quin…cy-san…

Nemu estaba tirada en el piso con graves heridas en su cuerpo arrastrándose tratando de alcanzar al joven arquero que estaba apoyado en un pilar manchado de sangre, intentaba sujetar su mano él no se movía.

-No… por favor…

Sus hermanos estaban en el suelo muertos algunos al igual que los niños del pueblo vecino habían terminados empalados con su propia columna, la sangre formaba un río en aquel campo santo.

En lo alto de la catedral el anciano padre volteaba viendo a una figura pálida que se acercaba, su verdugo.

-Al fin y al cabo, así terminan mis días en estas tierras de Dios.

-Es un placer, padre Luthero Black

Ulquiorra lo observaba con ojos muertos, con ojos fríos que reflejaban solo una cosa, el abismo del mismo infierno.

_**Siguiente Capítulo:**_

_**Protegerte**_


	11. Protegerte

_**Capítulo 11**_

_**Protegerte**_

_Rosa Negra Susurrante_

_Sedienta de sangre, el himno de la bestia_

_Las nubes cubren el cielo negro_

_En tus labios está la sentencia_

(Antes de que Ulquiorra encontrara a su objetivo)

Las sombras creadas por Nemu sirvieron para iniciar la defensa, los compañeros de aquel muchacho eran guerreros fieros, sin contar el mismo que usando sus flechas fulminaba a varios de un solo y certero disparo, cada una de sus flechas que utilizaba tenían las imágenes esculpidas de cruces consagradas que si impactaban a uno de los vampiros este gritaba de dolor mientras las llamas ardían con una furia que era casi sobrenatural.

-¡Ishida, intentemos hacerlos retroceder!

-¡Sin cuartel!

-Nemu…

-Sí.

La chica colocando sus manos en el suelo de piedra daba vida a la oscuridad de los muros, el suelo e incluso la sombras que reflejaban aquellos enemigos dándoles forma de distintas criaturas horrendas que velozmente se dirigían contra los invasores abriendo fauces fantasmales mordiendo sus rostros y cuellos, aquella joven que muchas veces tenía un rostro inexpresivo ahora mostraba una clara concentración controlando a las bestias que creara, los caballeros esperaron un breve instante mientras las criaturas hacían su labor para luego lanzarse esta vez con sus espadas al combate. Nemu poniéndose de pie se unía a ellos junto con el joven llamado Ishida que sacaba de su cintura una espada de doble filo corta, saltando velozmente para ingresar en la refriega ante los enemigos desorientados.

Nadie negaba que aquellos caballeros pelearan con bravura, con decisión y un valor inconmensurable, era tal su esfuerzo y destreza que nadie podría negarle si observaba la contienda que ellos iban a vencer y que los invasores no pasarían más allá de ese lugar.

Pero no iba a durar mucho.

En el combate Nemu velozmente y sin armas saltaba hacia sus enemigos usando solo sus manos para atacarles, manos delicadas que eran capaces de destrozar incluso su armadura. Ella toda de una figura hermosa y estilizada en ese combate, sus piernas y manos eran delicadas armas letales que rápidamente destrozaban a cada uno de los invasores, tal era su fuerza en su ser que atravesaba sus armaduras sin ningún problema mientras que a su lado las sombras que invocara hacían lo mismo dando un gran apoyo a sus aliados.

Pero en la contienda ella de pronto se detuvo y con ella las sombras que velozmente desaparecieron retornando a la oscuridad de donde pertenecían, ella por su parte se quedó completamente paralizada se sintiendo algo que hizo que su ser mismo temblara de horror.

Una presencia, una fuerza monstruosa que se acercaba.

-Adelante –gritaba Ishida peleando cuando notó que Nemu caía de rodillas en el piso con los ojos abiertos- ¿Nemu? ¿Qué tienes? ¡NEMU!

La joven miraba hacia adelante notando con todos sus sentidos e incluso su alma como la presencia atemorizante se acercaba poco a poco, con cada paso que daba, con cada instante en que se presagiaba su cercanía ella era incapaz de moverse porque la bestia que dormitaba en su interior estaba despierta, despierta y completamente controlada por el horror, un horror que hacía que ella estuviera paralizada, su cuerpo entero se negaba a moverse.

Una sensación de tal magnitud que incluso sintió su corazón muerto latir aceleradamente presa del pánico, una sensación que solo podía ocasionarlo alguien realmente temible, alguien que ella no podría siquiera igualar un poco por mucho que lo intentara. Su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja y su compañero notando los ojos de ella observó las tinieblas que estaban delante donde alguien aparecía caminando lentamente y mientras para Nemu ese sujeto significaba el terror encarnado para él no significaba alguien distinto a quienes estaba venciendo ahora mismo.

Solo era otro vampiro al que debía eliminar.

-¿Quién eres?

Este no respondió su pregunta, solo se limitó a hablar con una voz helada, casi inhumana.

-Deseo hablar con el padre Luthero ahora mismo

Ese ser pálido como el papel, ese ser con aquellos ojos verdes que parecían carecer de toda vida, de toda alma, Nemu hubiera deseado gritarle a Ishida que corriera, que huyera lo más rápido posible pero no podía, de su garganta no salía ningún sonido. Ishida le apuntó con su arco sin dudar, sin saber siquiera quien era su enemigo.

-Qui… Quincy-san –pro fin pudo articular ella.

-No pasarás de aquí

-Palabras valientes para un simple humano –dijo casi sin emoción

Los caballeros se acercaron colocándose al lado de su compañero y líder dispuestos a darle su apoyo.

Nemu intentaba articular más palabras, algo que pudiera advertirles pero el terror no la dejaba, el terror de tener de cerca a la muerte, al fin. Los caballeros le hicieron frente y aquel ser pálido cerrando los ojos avanzó mientras la sombra del mismo parecía extender unas alas demoniacas.

Por su parte, en el exterior las cosas estaban complicándose.

-¡Aaaagh!

El caballero de cabello naranja salía rodando por el piso por la fuerza de un puño que golpeara su pecho brutalmente, la fuerza fue tal que ni pudo sujetar más su espada que salía despedida por los aires lejos clavándose en el suelo dejándola inaccesible detrás sus atacantes.

Aquellos sujetos les superaban por 10 a uno y no eran guerreros novatos, estaban bien entrenados, a tal punto que ni siquiera eran capaces de mantener el ritmo, no importaba cuan fuerte fueran eso no cambiaba que aquellos sujetos ya estaban ganando terreno blandiendo sus armas de modo eficaz y continuo manteniéndolos acorralados.

Ichigo no tenía que ser un genio para saber que su imprudencia lo había metido dentro de la boca del lobo, sin ninguna salida.

-¡Cuidado!

-¡Aaaagh!

El cruzado sintió como una lanza se clavaba en su costado de uno de los soldados que le atacaba, sintió como ingresó hasta lo más profundo atravesando la cota de mallas que llevaba puesta y atravesando su cuerpo, pero sin dejarse vencer por el dolor la sujetaba y lanzó un puñetazo a su atacante justo en su rostro reventándoselo en una masa de sangre, sesos y dientes para luego retroceder casi cayendo de rodillas, la lanza estaba muy profunda y a duras penas logró sacarlo liberando un chorro de sangre que manchó el suelo ya de por si cubierto de sangre y vísceras.

Pero esa no era su única herida, de hecho todo el estaba casi desecho con daños que su organismo vampírico ya no podía regenerar, de hecho las mismas empezaban a arder como si su cuerpo se quemara.

Aun así no podía darse por vencido, no podía hacerlo, rendirse no era una opción.

Reaccionando velozmente esquivó el último ataque que iba en su contra para atrapar a su enemigo por el cuello y lanzanrlo contra los demás atacantes.

-M-maldita sea… rayos…

Escuchó un extraño rugido en su ser, las heridas hacían que la bestia se impacientara, deseando salir y consumirlo. No, no podía permitirlo pero eso no era algo que con voluntad simplemente podría controlar. El demonio ganaba terreno.

-Demonios… y-ya no puedo seguir en… pie…

-¡Haaaah!

No muy lejos Rukia se la veía con los no muertos y tres vampiros que le atacaban sin cuartel, por un momento parecía que podía apañárselas cuando de pronto cayó al piso de rodillas, Ichigo notó esto y se alarmó.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¡Rukia!

La herida de su hombro no se curaba.

"_Maldición" _pensó ella_ "creo que en verdad actué de modo imprudente"_

-¿¡Qué pasa!? ¿Ya no tienes fuerza?

Rukia miró a quien se burlaba de ella apretando los dientes, apenas y su vista era clara, sus ojos se estaban nublando por alguna razón, observó la herida de su hombro, la herida que aún estaba abierta y no paraba de sangrar, si a eso le sumaba la disciplina que usó hace unos momentos se había debilitado en exceso, ya no podía siquiera mantenerse en pie.

"_No puedo moverme. Maldita sea, si esos dos bichos no me hubieran encontrado, pero estaba demasiado desesperada como para evitar ser vista… maldición"_

Recordó cuando corría por el bosque a toda velocidad, ya de por sí usar esa acción era un gasto de su sangre, tras lo sucedido con los niños en aquel pueblo no se había alimentado bien, ni siquiera lo necesario para que ahora tuviera que correr temiendo que ese muchacho se metiera en un callejón sin salida y sin oportunidad de escape. Debía alcanzarlo, tenía que ayudarle o no se lo perdonaría nunca, ella era su Sire, era quien le otorgó esta maldición, era su deber guiarlo, ayudarle a comprender y sobre todo, protegerlo.

Una rama se quebró a su lado alertándola, no tardó mucho en ver a una enorme mole oscura acercarse a toda velocidad y ella tuvo que saltar para evitar la embestida de aquella criatura que golpeó un árbol haciéndolo temblar hasta casi tumbarlo. La joven se puso en guardia al ver a su delante a un hombre lobo que desde que ingresara al bosque había estado persiguiéndola.

No era ningún secreto que los vampiros y los licanos se odian, estos seres eran los mayores enemigos de los inmortales hijos de Caín y si uno de estos entraba en su territorio ellos no descansarían hasta acabar con él, hasta volverlo cenizas. Para su desgracia, Rukia no pudo evitar pasar desapercibida siendo localizada por siendo perseguida por varios de ellos que creyó haber burlado pero este al parecer no había caído y si él estaba allí no tardarían los demás en encontrarla y ella no era rival para una manada de lobos organizada.

En enorme ser humanoide de color gris plateado le mostró los dientes y empezó a gruñir, señal de que iba a atacarle. La joven no tenía otra opción que pelear o al menso dejarlo fuera de combate, sacó su espada lentamente y al hacerlo como señal de amenaza el hombre lobo se lanzó en contra de ella, Rukia de una pirueta esquivó el ataque lupino retrocediendo hasta subir a la rama de uno de los árboles viendo como su capa estaba hecha girones y en la garra del lobo estaba lso trozos de tela.

Esa cosa era veloz, demasiado veloz.

Ella había estudiado sobre ellos, no hay nada más importante que conocer a las amenazas de tu estirpe, por eso sabe que un hombre lobo era una criatura sobrenatural terriblemente poderosa, aquella poderosa criatura de aspecto humanoide de gran tamaño que para la estatura de la joven cainita se levantaba como un coloso descomunal con colmillos tan grandes como sus dedos y esas garras capaces de abrir las armaduras más gruesas.

Debía tener cuidado con esas garras.

El hombre lobo miró a Rukia que no bajaba del árbol esperando el movimiento de la criatura, movimiento que vino velozmente que ella reaccionado evitó, más no contó como la criatura de repente se desvanecía como niebla ante sus ojos

-¿Qué?

Rukia no sabía que acababa de suceder justo cuando a su detrás la criatura apareció aprisionándola entre sus garras estrellándola contra un árbol que tembló con el impacto, Rukia miraba sorprendido su enemigo licántropo que le sujetaba de los hombros con una fuerza bestial para luego estrellarla contra el suelo.

-¡Gyaaah!

La joven sintió como todo su ser se estrellaba contra las rocas y tierra del suelo pero reaccionando levantó su espada para cortarle a lo que el lobo otra vez se convirtió en niebla desapareciendo de su vista y cuando intentó encontrarlo este apareció a su lado y de un manotazo la lanzaba contra un árbol.

¿Por qué no podía encontrarlo? Era obvio, estaba más preocupada por Ichigo que por ella misma y eso no servía de nada ahora.

La bestia gruño mientras mostraba sus dientes.

-Mal… dición…

El licano atacó directamente a lo que ella respondió con un ataque de su espada, pero al parecer el lobo lo hizo a propósito porque en ese instante otra vez se convirtió en niebla evitando el ataque para aparecer rápidamente delante de ella abriendo su enorme hocico.

Ella no esperó esto y menso cuando sintió como su hombro era presa de una terrible dentellada pro parte de este, Rukia abrió los ojos lanzando un grito de dolor.

El hombre lobo la elevó perforando su armadura y su carne para sacudirla violentamente manchando el rededor con la sangre de la joven que seguía lanzando alaridos hasta que esta criatura se dignó en soltarla lanzándola lejos haciéndola chocar contra un árbol seco.

Ella no se movía y el hombre lobo se acercó hasta ella abriendo la fauces para arrancarle la cabeza, pero ella con un movimiento rápido sacaba su espada y la incrustaba en el brazo del monstruo, el licántropo lanzó un rugido de dolor que Rukia aprovechó para usar sus piernas y darle una poderosa patada con ambas en su hocico, por desgracia eso hizo que la herida que le provocara se transformara en un horrendo desgarre donde estaba segura que podía verse el hueso de su omóplato.

El lobo se quitaba la espada de su brazo cuando ella se puso delante de él y sujetando su espada en el vuelo le cortaba el cuello, el enorme ser emitió un aullido terrible al ser abierta su garganta, un aullido que ella hubiera deseado no haber oído, un aullido tan agudo que solo significaba una sola cosa y eso era que llamaba a sus hermanos.

Cuando la criatura cayó ella terminó de rodillas sujetándose el hombro herido, la herida era grave y notaba como su piel se quemaba por la misma, un poco más y esa herida le hubiera causado letargo.

Escuchó otros sonidos en el bosque y antes de que pudiera hacer nada ya se vio rodeada por al menos cinco de ellos, sobre todo uno de color negro que era gigantesco y que ella sentía que no era rival para él, ese ser parecía antiguo, sabio… y poderoso lo notaba en esos brillantes ojos que se posaron en el cuerpo de su hermano caído así como en ella. Los demás lobos gruñeron amenazantes pero este lanzando un aullido los calló avanzando hacia ella.

Rukia aunque debilitada por lo sucedido retrocedía empuñando su espada valientemente, en una mano estaba su espada y en la otra empezó a elevarse las flamas, flamas que si ella soltaba seguramente no solo matarían a los lobos sino a ella misma y todo ese bosque, los lobos retrocedieron gruñendo.

-Venga… ¡atrévanse!

Los lobos gruñeron rabiosos peor el otro lobo no parecía amedrentado por su acción y es más, se acercó tanto que Rukia sentía claramente que si no estaba alerta allí mismo le arrancaba la cabeza.

El lobo avanzó hacia ella y poco a poco ante sus ojos se transformaba en un hombre de cabello negro azabache ondulado y mirada lobuna que se posaron en ella.

-Aquí no eres bienvenida hija del primer asesino –le dijo con voz seria y amenazante-, regresa de dónde vienes o sufre la ira de nuestra tribu.

-No puedo hacerlo y no creas que voy a obedecer a un hombre desnudo.

El sujeto meneando la cabeza chasqueó los dedos y ante la sorpresa de Rukia hilos de energía flotaron a su alrededor creando una túnica.

-Has matado a uno de los nuestros vampira. Eso merece el mismo castigo.

-No puedo acabar aquí, debo avanzar, debo…

Rukia cayó de rodillas sujetándose el hombro herido, la herida era grave, incluso más para un simple vampiro.

-…

El sujeto miró a sus hermanos y luego a Rukia, sus ojos, esos ojos le parecían muy extraños, su brillo un brillo que nunca vio en ningún hijo de Caín. Al lado de aquel hombre apareció una mujer de pelo plateado que miraba hostilmente a la cainita.

-Sabroth, esta mujer mató a Elifhas. No puede salir de aquí viva.

-Sí, debe morir –escuchó ahora de voces alrededor de los hombres lobo que esperaban las órdenes de aquel hombre.

-Debe morir.

-Arránquenosle la cabeza

-Elifhas debe ser vengado.

-¡Por Elifhas!

El sujeto notó la herida que parecía incendiarse en su hombro caminando alrededor de ella, Rukia temía que de un momento a otro él pudiera atacarle pero no lo hizo, en su lugar solo se quedó observando el hombro herido y allí una marca extraña que hizo que abriera los ojos.

Sabroth se acercó a la mujer que clamaba venganza y habló con voz potente.

-Déjenla ir.

Esto no era algo que sus hermanos quisieran oír y pronto se produjo un alboroto así como sorpresa por parte de Rukia que seguía de rodillas sin poder moverse.

-¿Sabroth?

-Eso no es posible.

-¡Merece un castigo! –gritaron.

La decisión de ese sujeto era total y eso era lo que más furia llenaba a los demás lobos.

-Si no puedes matarla, yo lo haré –gritó la mujer pero él le detuvo

-Teressa, es mi decisión. No la cuestiones.

La mujer loba llena de rabia lanzó un gruñido y ordenando a los demás estos se marcharon dejando el paso libre a Rukia que no sabía bien que pasaba mientras otros hombres lobo recogían el cuerpo de su hermano caído que se convertía en un hombre..

Aquel sujeto llamado Sabrothj que diera la orden se marchaba al lado de la mujer.

-Tienes poco tiempo muchacha –dijo con voz atronadora Sabroth-, si no estás lejos de mi bosque para cuando se escuche mi aullido, yo vendré para matarte.

-…

Con esto último se convirtió en un lobo gigante de color negro y desapareció en la oscuridad junto con sus hermanos.

No sabía que estaba pasando, ¿un licántropo mostrando piedad a una hija de Caín? Debía se runa ilusión, eso debía ser. Se levantó como pudo sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su hombro. Si, podía curarse esa herida, pero eso la debilitaría más ¿qué podía hacer? Buscó su morral que solía tener con aquellas perlas que una vez le diera a Ichigo, pero la misma por la pelea se había roto, su único salvavidas roto solo quedando una sola. La última y usarla ahora sería imprudente, tal vez la necesitaría luego.

Decidió guardarla mientras se ponía de pie para seguir su marcha, tenía que ayudar a Ichigo, no importaba como.

Pero ahora gracias a eso estaba en el piso de rodillas sin poder moverse, Ichigo miraba sin saber qué hacer, los vampiros Tzimisce se le acercaban.

-¿Ya no peleas?

"Usé una disciplina que apenas y estoy aprendiendo a controlar" "gasté demasiada sangre"

Rukia les miraba apretando los dientes, cuando uno de ellos se acercó y le dio una patada que la tumbó en el piso, Ichigo abrió la boca mirando la escena, ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué no peleaba?

-Te recuerdo –dijo quien le pateara-, tu mataste a mis Ghouls en el norte y a mi chiquillo

Rukia no podía moverse.

"maldita sea… mi cuerpo no responde"

-Bien, tiempo de pagar BRUJA

Grimmjow observaba sentado, viendo como empezaron a patearla entre varios, el chiste no era asesinarla así sin más, sino provocarle todo el daño posible, Rukia abría los ojos mientras lanzaba un grito de dolor al sentir los golpes tanto de piernas como de las partes inferiores de las lanzas, su mano se retorcía con cada golpe

-Rukia

Odio, ira, rencor, sentimientos encontrados con otros que de pronto afloraron en él, esa tonta no estaba como siempre, no era aquel ser capaz de enfrentarse a varios hombres sola, no, ¿entonces por qué vino? ¿Acaso? ¿Acaso solo vino para ayudarle? Ichigo se mordía el labio y de este un hilillo de sangre salía observando, la ira que le tenía ahora se dirigía a ellos, a aquellos malditos que la golpeaban.

-¡Agh!

Rukia escupió sangre quedando tendida en el suelo, no, aquel muchacho no aguantaba más

"Levántate… hazlo, Rukia, por favor"

Rukia temblaba en el piso, a pesar de los golpes no había soltado su espada, aquellos vampiros levantaron una lanza

-Te dejaremos aquí para cuando salga el sol

Sin más la lanza se hundía pero no en el corazón, sino en su hombro herido, Rukia gritó.

-Ups… fallé…

"_No puedo hacer nada…" "Ni siquiera puedo usar una disciplina mental para salvarme" "voy a morir"_

-¡RUKIA!

Una voz susurraba en su ser, una voz que parecía provenir de su bestia.

"_Mata… mata, acaba con todo."_

Rukia miró a hacia un lado donde Ichigo aparecía de la nada corriendo hacia ella mientras recuperaba su arma perdida sujetándola justo de las tiras de la empuñadura para hacerla girar por los aires y lanzarlas en contra de ellos que retrocedieron pero no todos que recibieron el impacto de la enorme espada directamente cayendo al suelo a su vez que la enorme espada de aquel caballero caía clavada delante de Rukia que la miró sorprendida y luego a Ichigo que parecía querer decirle algo con la mirada mientras apuntaba su espada, ¿acaso? Rukia no dudó y sujetó la espada e Ichigo de un movimiento la atraía de nuevo hacia él, sujetó a Rukia de la cintura y empezó a correr. Grimmjaw al ver esto mostró una mueca de desagrado.

-¡No dejen que huya!

Rukia usando sus últimas fuerzas lanzó una bola de fuego que estalló creando un muro ardiente incluso incinerando a uno de los vampiros aprovechando esto ambos huyeron ocultándose entre las casas destrozadas, Grimmjow esta vez se puso de pie.

-No deben estar lejos, ¡búsquenlos bastardos! ¡O yo mismo les drenaré la sangre hasta la última gota!

Estando relativamente a salvo Ichigo depositó a Rukia en una esquina de esa casa, ella parecía respirar de modo dificultoso, un espasmo creado porque su corazón comenzaba a palpitar como loco tensando cada parte de su interior deseando sangre, ella necesitaba sangre, y mientras no al conseguía su mismo ser se retorcía de dolor y la criatura interna gritaba por salir.

-Rukia… ¿qué te pasa? Tu herida del hombro aún no sana, si de tu brazo roto sanaste casi al instante.

-Hay… heridas de las que incluso… un cainita debe cuidarse

Ichigo le miraba preocupado, la herida eran colmillos, un animal, no… algo peor…

-Tus heridas fueron ocasionadas porque quisiste venir a ayudarme –dijo con tono algo culpable-, ¿verdad?

-N... no te creas tan importante –dijo ella desviando la mirada-, solo, necesitábamos un señuelo y…

-¡No digas estupideces!

Rukia le miró algo sorprendida ante el grito.

-Esa habilidad, la última vez que hiciste algo parecido apenas y pudiste ponerte de pie, usaste algo sin siquiera pensarlo, si deseabas ser señuelo o algo parecido no harías técnicas que sabes que pueden debilitarte a tal punto

-¿No decías que soy un monstruo sin corazón? –dijo casi en un susurro la chica

-No apruebo lo que hiciste es cierto, pero, pero un monstruo no es tan idiota como para arriesgar su ser mismo por otro.

Ella desviaba la mirada, el dolor de la herida le estaba matando así como su sed, se había arriesgado de modo tan idiota que cualquiera hubiera dicho que buscaba suicidarse y eso al cruzado le dolió, porque él fue quien al orilló a hacerlo.

–Y-yo…

Miró hacia otro lado, ¿tan difícil era decir un lo siento? Cerrando sus ojos se puso de pie y sujetó su espada.

-Quédate aquí y descansa, yo me encargo de ellos.

-¿Qué? I-idiota, tampoco tus heridas se han curado del todo –dijo ella intentando levantarse-, ya… ya te lo dije.

Ichigo al sujetó con su brazo ya que por poco y se caía, Rukia abrió los ojos cuando sintió el contacto

-Quédate aquí –dijo Ichigo-, ya te hirieron dos veces por mi culpa, no pienso hacer que te hieran más porque intentas protegerme

-I... chi

Ichigo diciendo esto le daba la espalda para marcharse peor antes de hacerlo volteó para verle y sonrió.

-Descuida, no dejaré que me maten

Rukia abrió los ojos y esa imagen cambio de repente a otra, donde no estaba Ichigo, sino alguien parecido a él peor con el cabello negro y más largo que le sonreía igual, la misma expresión, todo.

"Descuida… No dejaré que me maten"

-N… no… no puede ser…

Sin más Ichigo se alejaba.

-¡Ichigo!

Lejos de ellos Grimmjaw avanzaba con sus tropas buscándolos, no tardó en encontrarse con Ichigo que estaba delante de ellos, a lo que este ordenó que le rodearan.

-¿Y tu amiguita?

-No te importa, ¿van a pelear o no?

_**000**_

Chad se ponía de pie aunque la herida de su pecho era grave a pesar de que la cota de mallas amortiguó gran parte del impacto, no todos tuvieron su suerte ya que había cadáveres desmembrados y otros peor, empalados con su propia columna vertebral por varios lados, no muy lejos estaba aquel muchacho al que Nemu intentaba hacer reaccionar, el enorme sujeto se acercó a ellos tambaleándose un poco.

-Quincy-san, Quincy-san

-¿Quién era ese tipo? –preguntó Chad acercándose

Nemu miraba a Ishida que no se movía, su herida en el pecho era algo grave.

-Un monstruo, uno de los más temidos ancianos cainitas –dijo ella-, Ulquiorra Sciffer

Chad se fijó el aquel joven.

-Ishida.

-Quincy-san, aguante.

Las imágenes de la masacre llegaron a su cabeza, como no verlas si se quedó ahí paralizada sin poder moverse a causa del terror que la consumía, viendo como aquellos valientes guerreros morían como moscas ante el inmenso poder de aquel ser, cada imagen estaba muy clara incluso cuando el enorme Chad se acercó con su espadón para golpearle con este, pero Ulquiorra con su mano la detenía sin esfuerzo para luego alejarla y con un golpe de sus dedos destrozarle la ropa del pecho y la cota de mallas para que de esta saliera sangre de la carne desgarrada

-¡Sado-kun!

Ishida corrió hacia él para ayudarle mientras aquel sujeto se encargaba de matar a dos más provocando que las columnas de estos crecieran y los empalara sin esfuerzo alguno, Nemu seguía en el piso sin poder moverse, por más que deseara la fuerza descomunal de aquel ente se lo impedía.

Por su parte aquel joven sacó sus flechas y atacó, pero estas rebotaron en el cuerpo de Ulquiorra que lo observó sin emoción alguna, Ishida sacaba su espada para atacarle, pero Ulquiorra casi en un suspiro estaba delante de él sujetando su brazo, Ishida apretaba los dientes al sentir como lo apretaba con una fuerza sobrehumana.

-Cazadores, hace mucho que no veo alguno

-Tu…

Nemu parecía querer reaccionar viendo como Ishida estaba a merced de aquel sujeto.

La fuerza que imprimía Ulquiorra terminó rompiendo su brazo, Ishida lanzó un grito de dolor para luego ser lanzado por los aires chocando con el mismo techo para caer pesadamente contra el piso, Ulquiorra al ver que seguía vivo colocó su mano en su cabeza, para empalarlo como a sus amigos.

-¡QUINCY-SAN!

No podía dejar que lo matara, eso no. Nemu como pudo se puso de pie para ayudarle convocando a las sombras que rodearon a Ulquiorra y le encerraban, sin más corría hacia Ishida que tenía la mirada perdida, pero aún respiraba, Nemu le sujetó al cabeza.

-Quincy-san… Quincy-san…

-Ne… Nemu… huye… ra… pido… -decía apenas Ishida

-No… no pienso… ¡Kyaaaaahhhh!

Ambos salían por los aires para chocar contra un pilar, Nemu aterrada notaba como Ulquiorra salía de su encierro sin problemas.

-Co... ¿Cómo?

Ulquiorra no dijo nada, solo abrió la boca y de esta salió una oscuridad total que se avecinaba a Nemu que abría los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Ob… tenebración?

-Ne… mu…

La oscuridad envolvió a Nemu y de esta se escuchó un grito aterrador proveniente de ella, Ishida abrió los ojos

-¡NEMU!

Tras un breve instante la oscuridad regresó a la boca de Ulquiorra mientras Nemu caía al piso con los ojos abiertos, el joven lleno de ira se levantó intentando atacar, pero solo fue para recibir un golpe que casi ni siquiera vio y que abría su pecho para luego hacer gravemente herido mientras aquel ser avanzaba.

"_No lo comprendo"_ Pensaba la joven cainita, _"Usó la disciplina de mi clan, ¿Cómo?"_

Unos movimientos por parte de Ishida.

-Quincy-san.

-No durara mucho…

Nemu se acercó a él mientras se mordía la lengua y de esta un fino hilo de sangre empezó a descender para luego acercarlo a sus labios.

-Nemu

-Sé que, no me perdonará por lo que haré pero si no lo hago morirá

_**000**_

Grimmjaw se rió a carcajadas.

-¿Tú solo? No me hagas reír.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo? –preguntó Ichigo con una sonrisa

El vampiro cambió su sonrisa por una mueca de odio.

-Aún recuerdo ¿sabes?

-¿Ah?

-Me cortaste, cuando eras un simple humano, te atreviste a cortarme a mí, Grimmjaw Jaggerjakes del clan Brujah

-Si aún et molesta ven y cobra revancha…

-Ustedes –llamó a cuatro de ellos-, busquen a esa chica ahora

Los soldados obedecieron pasando de lado del cruzado a toda velocidad peor este apareció delante de ellos de pronto y antes de que reaccionaran los cortaba de un golpe certero a cada uno dividiéndolos en dos escuchando un terrible grito por parte de estos que cayeron derramando su sangre en el suelo.

-¡YO ESTOY DELANTE DE USTEDES! ¡¿Lo olvidan?!

-Tú.

-Vengan por mí…

-¡Mátenlo!

Los hombres de Grimmjaw atacaron, él los esperaba.

"_Tengo que usar la menor cantidad de sangre posible" _pensaba Ichigo_ "Y además debo mantenerlos alejados de ella"_

Por su parte Rukia buscaba en el morral aquella perla que había guardado, la última que quedaba.

La imagen de este y de otro sujeto que vivía en sus recuerdos regresaba a su mente y con ella una preocupación casi rayada a la desesperación, tenía que ayudarle, brindarle apoyo a como diera lugar sintiendo que en su pecho el temor se formaba.

Apretó al perla en su puño con fuerza para luego meterla en su boca para ponerse en pie, no era mucho, pero lo suficiente para seguir peleando.

-Yo no vine para que me protegieras…

Recogió su espada.

-No te mueras por favor…

El combate se tornaba peligroso, Ichigo por mucho que lanzaba ataques le era incapaz de detenerlos, una lanza atravesó su espalda y otra su pierna, pero seguía dando lucha ferozmente sabiendo sin embargo que era inútil.

Grimmjaw se reía de sus acciones.

-¿En serio creíste que nos ibas a vencer? No niego que has controlado a tu bestia muy bien hasta ahora. Pero pronto, muy pronto ella tomará el control y con eso tú también terminarás muerto.

Ichigo cayó de rodillas, no podía vencerlos.

Sin embargo mientras más se debilitaba una voz vino a su cabeza.

_...Usame _

-¿Q-qué?

…_Úsame… ¡Úsame!_

Los guardias atacaron de nuevo esta vez para decapitarlo, más no lograron su cometido porque antes de que pudieran hacer algo la espada de Ichigo se movió velozmente cortando a sus oponentes imprimiendo todas sus fuerzas contra ellos despedazando a dos de ellos ante la mirada de sorpresa de los demás y de Grimmjaw.

-¿¡QUE!?

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo el cruzado ya daba un salto golpeando en su descenso el suelo con su espada con tal fuerza que la misma se resquebrajó derribando a todos ellos, sin perder tiempo atacaba a los que tenía más cerca con cortes directos hacia sus yelmos partiéndolos en dos junto con sus cráneos y decapitando otros con el impulso del primer ataque. Los soldados de Grimmjaw retrocedieron al ver esa muestra de poder que hace no mucho no parecía capaz de mostrar, algo que incluso aquel sujeto de cabello celeste le intrigó. La matanza continuó ante la estupefacción de aquel hombre de cabello celeste que veía como sus guerreros más fuertes caían despedazados en el suelo.

Ichigo abría la boca mostrando sus colmillos y sus ojos que estaban de un color negro destellaban un color amarillo en sus pupilas como de una bestia. No, no solo era eso, parecía que la misma oscuridad empezaba a aparecer en su piel. ¿Acaso era su bestia?

-¡Ataquen de nuevo! .ordenó Grimmjaw recuperando la compostura

-Pero señor…

-¡Háganlo!

Sus soldados que estaban amedrentados por las acciones de aquel soldado reaccionaron presa del terror que sentían a su amo y se lanzaron de nuevo en contra de él. Lanzando un grito de guerra corrió hacia ellos embistiéndolos y lanzando a algunos por los aires hasta llegar a uno de ellos que con su puño atravesaba su armadura y su caja torácica arrancándole el mismo corazón.

-¡GGGGAAAAAH!

Sujetando aún el músculo palpitante lo aplastaba drenando la sangre que estaba en ella recuperando parte de su fuerza. Los guerreros gritaron aterrados pero siguieron atacando esta vez usando todas sus fuerzas, pero aquel tipo parecía como poseído y desapareciendo de su campo visual y apareciendo al lado uno de ellos que sujetó del cuello y con un movimiento violento le arrancaba la cabeza.

-¡Es-es un monstruo!

-¡Un demonio!

Grimmjaw estaba furioso.

-¡Sigan atacando! ¡SIGAN MALDITA SEA!

Ichigo miró al cabeza de aquel hombre y cuando lo hizo en su mente aparecieron flashes de recuerdos, recuerdos que creyó superar, que creyó haber olvidado entre ellos a una mujer que le hablaba.

-¿Qué pasa Ichigo? Aún hay mucho que hacer.

-T-Tat…

…_¿Qué haces?_ Dijo la voz que le susurró antes.

La voz venía de lo más profundo de su cabeza, en un lugar oscuro donde unos ojos brillantes de color amarillo destellaban en esta.

_Sigue… sigue._

-T-tú, tu de nuevo…

_Mata, pelea… destripa...Hazlo, hazlo, como aquella vez…_

-N-no… Cállate.

…_¿Acaso creíste olvidarme tan fácil?_

-¡Que te calles!

…_Yo no pienso desaparecer aquí, úsame o yo tomaré las riendas._

-¡Cállatecállatecállatecállatecállate!

…_Por mucho que intentes ignorarme yo estoy contigo y no pienso irme. Yo mataré a estos sujetos por ti, como aquella vez, a todos los que se entrometan… como a Tatsuki._

-¡CALLATE!

La oscuridad lo envolvió

…_No puedes frenarme, compañero._

Ichigo lanzó otro grito y cuando lo hizo los enemigos retrocedieron.

-Está loco, loco como un Malkavian.

-Es un monstruo.

-¿¡Qué hacen perros!? ¡ATAQUENLO AHOAR QUE ESTA CON LA GUARDIA BAJA!

Los hombres reaccionando obedecieron, Ichigo sacudiendo su cabeza pudo evadir el ataque, pero lo que sucedía en su cabeza continuaba, continuaba con más fuerza.

…_Estás débil. No podrás retenerme._

Ichigo apretó los dientes y empezó a pelear intentando controlar a aquella criatura, pero sentía claramente que no duraría mucho.

No había muchos o al menos eso creyó cuando de las llamas más hombres aparecieron que al verlo Grimmjaw sonrió triunfante.

-Creo que se te acabó la suerte muchacho.

-¡…!

Los guerreros estaban fuertemente armados con escudos paveses y lanzas afiladas de un color negro y sus ojos eran fríos y decididos, Eran la élite de aquel vampiro y antes de que Ichigo pudiera ponerse en guardia uno de ellos apareció a su lado atravesando su vientre con la lanza.

-¡Gaaaah!

El guerrero usando todas sus fuerzas clavó el arma en él pero el joven no iba a rendirse y sujetando la lanza con una mano lanzó un cabezazo contra este tambaleándolo y alejándolo de una patada para luego sacarse la lanza.

Los guerreros se colocaron en posición de combate de modo organizado.

…_No lograré nada más que te maten._ Dijo la voz.

-…

¿_Por qué lo haces_? _La ira que te consumía cesó, ahora te das cuenta que esto es estúpido, son demasiados. No podrás vencer sin usarme. No podrás…_

Se detuvo por un instante mientras más se acercaban escuchando una risa.

…¿A_caso lo haces por ella_? De nuevo al criatura tomaba el control

Un golpe que podía ser fatal vino, Ichigo lo desvió y de un puñetazo alejaba la agresor a quien intentó atacar peor su compañero lo defendía con su escudo, un escudo que era tan resistente que lo hizo retroceder.

…_No _

El combate comenzó de nuevo, no iba a terminar hasta que el cayera.

…_No es así_

Mientras estos peleaban otro grupo vino con ballestas y dispararon a lo que él tuvo que retroceder cubriéndose con su espada.

…_Tú no sientes nada de eso. Tú corazón está seco, ya no palpita_

Las lanzas atacaron, el joven las evitó peor otras más cortaron sus piernas, aún así seguía peleando.

…_Y ahora mismo, pensar no es importante. _

-¿¡Qué hacen es solo un cainita y está débil!?

La enorme criatura que abriera las puertas del pueblo ahora se acercaba.

…_Ahora solo debes concentrarte en esto, concentrarte en lo que mejor sabes hacer…_

La bestia atacaba, Ichigo desviaba el primer golpe con su espada y atacaba.

…_Solo debes concentrarte en matar… solo eso._

_**000**_

Luthero avanzaba hacia Ulquiorra sin temor, aún sabiendo que estaba en desventaja.

-Ulquiorra Sciffer, un leyenda viviente entre nuestra especie.

-Ya debe saber por qué vine ¿no? No puedo permitir que revele los planes de nuestro maestro.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que lo que hace ese maldito está mal, es una blasfemia. Incluso se ha rebajado a tal punto de colaborar con los demonios ¿Qué intenta hacer? ¿Convertirse en el semejante de nuestro padre Caín?

-Eso no le incumbe… lo único que le incumbe es que va a morir aquí. Usted, que consiguió la Golconda

Luthero se le acercó

-Entonces sabes que el Amaranto no puede ser usado en mí

La oscuridad se cernía sobre aquel padre, peor aquel vampiro no parecía ni remotamente sorprendido.

Luthero de pronto hizo que las sombras desaparecieran.

-Yo ya no deseo pelear –dio este-, muchas vidas ya se han consumido en esta guerra… suplico a tu honor Ulquiorra y hacer un pacto contigo.

-¿Pacto?

-Sí… a cambio de mi vida

_**000**_

Ichigo caía de rodillas abatido, no podía contra tantos pero había ocasionado, no importaba cuantas bajas hiciera, venían más y más, incluso la enorme bestia estaba en el piso muerta y descomponiéndose, Grimmjaw ya harto sacó su espada y decidió dejar de ser un espectador.

-Tú…

-Muy divertido, pero no lo suficiente… te dije que no podrías aguantar tanto.

Los guerreros de los escudos atacaron, Ichigo intentó hacerles frente pero esta vez no pudo hacer nada sintiendo la lanza clavarse en su pierna paralizándolo seguida de otras dos más en la misma pierna provocando que gritara, Grimmjaw iba a rematarlo pero su oído se movió y fijando su vista a lo lejos notó a varios hombres armados que corrían hacia ellos, guiados por un sujeto pelirrojo.

Era Renji.

-Brujah…

-¡Por el Clan!

Grimmjaw chasqueó los dedos y sus guerreros fueron a encontrarse con estos iniciando la pelea entre ambos y donde este se unió gustoso mirando como poca cosa a Ichigo que ya no tenía fuerzas, Renji aprovechando el caos se acercó a Ichigo que estaba de rodillas ya sin fuerzas para pararse.

-¿¡Dónde está Rukia!?

-Ella… esta… bien…

Renji le sujetó de su capa destrozada.

-¡Maldito, todo esto es tu culpa!

-P-por el momento no es tiempo para hablar de eso, debes…

Grimmjaw atacó a Renji que bloqueó su ataque con su espada.

-Oigan, ¡¿acaso se olvidan de lo que sucede?!

-Tú… traidor

Ichigo se quitaba las lanzas de su pierna y se colocaba de pie viendo a aquel sujeto.

-En nombre de nuestra matriarca Unohana, voy a castigarte –dijo Renji colérico.

-Ho… ¿En serio? ¡Pues lo dudo!

Antes de que Renji pudiera hacer algo otra criatura de enorme tamaño apareció atacándolo, el pelirrojo retrocedió ante el impacto no sin antes sacar una botella que lanzó a Ichigo que como acto reflejo sujetó, era una botella con sangre dentro al que bebió ávidamente mientras Renji peleaba contra la criatura.

-Aún con eso no podrás vencerme –dijo Grimmjaw divertido.

-¿No? –dijo Ichigo soltando la botella que se estrellaba en el piso y se hacía pedazos-, veremos

Sin más ambos se atacaron mutuamente, las espadas chocaron de modo frenético.

-¡Voy a acabar contigo bastardo!

La criatura que le susurraba sonreí divertido.

_**000**_

-¡AAAAHHH!

Rukia aún no estaba del todo bien, su cuerpo estaba aún resentido. Pero estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para moverse y pelear

A sus pies varios cuerpos estaban y delante de ella un Ghoul al que acababa de derrotar con una herida fatal en el pecho, pero aún así sonreía

-¿Qué es gracioso? –le preguntó.

-Que no importa lo que hagan –dijo este-, es inútil

-¿Qué?

Una risa retorcida

-No hay escape…

_**000**_

Un grito estalló en el cielo nocturno.

Grimmjaw retrocedía por la potencia del golpe mientras su oponente se acercaba velozmente para atacarle apareciendo a su detrás para cortarle la cabeza, Grimmjaw lo detuvo en seco con su brazo que a pesar de estar técnicamente endurecido por su fortaleza recibió daño, Ichigo aprovechaba para atacar con una patada a su rostro seguido de un golpe de su puño izquierdo.

El peli celeste cayó y rodó por el piso mirando a Ichigo con ira.

-¿Es eso es todo lo que tienes?

Grimmjaw parecía preso de una ira demoniaca, sus ojos al igual que los de Ichigo hace poco tenían un resplandor amarillo, pero de repente este desapareció y en su lugar Grimmjow le miró sonriente, Ichigo no comprendía.

-Parece que ese estado frenético ya no está –dijo él-. Bien, si así lo quieres… pelearé con todas mis fuerzas, también.

Tras decir esto dejó clavada su espada en el piso y sus manos cambiaron a los de una bestia con garras de gran tamaño.

-Clan Brujah, 7ª Generación Grimmjow Jaggerjakes, listo para pelear…

Ichigo no sabía que pasaba, sentía como si de repente algo hubiera cambiado en ese sujeto, debía estar con cuidado.

_**000**_

Ajena a esto, Rukia corría con todas sus fuerzas preocupada, no le importaba que con cada movimiento su herida del hombro se resintiera, debía ir donde Ichigo y huir.

-¿¡De que te ríes!?

-Dentro de poco el grueso de nuestras tropas vendrá, lideradas por uno de nuestros Ancillae, no importa cuántos sean ahora, pronto serán aniquilados.

Rukia le sujetó del cuello

-¿Qué?

-La verdadera tropa de asalto –aquel hombre sacó de su ropa una daga.

Rukia soltó a aquel sujeto

-Todos morirán…

Tras decir esto el mismo se cortaba el cuello, Rukia estaba impactada por lo que dijera, entonces todo lo que les habían dicho era falso, tenía que advertirles, aún si Renji y los demás llegaran, no habría posibilidades de salvación. Debían retirarse, debían huir.

A lo lejos Grimmjaw ahora controlaba el combate, Ichigo se defendía de las garras de este que lanzaban chispas al contacto de la espada del caballero que estaba en clara desventaja.

-¿¡Qué pasa!? ¿ESO ES TODO?

-¡AAAAGGGHH!

Ichigo se estrellaba contra el muro de una casa, Grimmjow se acercaba a él desde los cielos esquivándolo por poco, pero no fue los suficientemente rápido para no evitar un ataque directo hacia él que llagó a su vientre justo donde la lanza lo atravesara primero, la cota de mallas no aguantó la potencia del golpe y la abrió y con esta una herida, Ichigo lanzó un grito de dolor retrocediendo.

-Ya me aburriste… ¡Así que muere!

-¡Ichigo!

A lo lejos Ichigo notó a la joven morena

-Ru…ki...

Grimmjaw se acercó y le abrió el pecho haciéndolo caer cayó de rodillas. Los ojos de Ichigo brillaban de nuevo de un color amarillo sintiendo los susurros nuevamente.

SI USAME, USAME…

Rukia se quedó paralizada al ver la escena, peor en su cabeza la escena era distinta, muy distinta y aterrada se acercaba lo más rápido.

Todo parecía moverse en cámara lenta para la joven que avanzaba velozmente mientras Grimmjaw se preparaba para asestar el golpe final a un debilitado Ichigo.

-No… no otra vez, no de nuevo… ¡ICHIGO!

Pero no llegó ya que una esfera ardiente pasó cerca de Grimmjaw que retrocedió, Rukia daba un salto y atacaba con su espada que él bloqueó

-Ru… kia…

-Oh… ¿qué tenemos aquí?

-¡Haaaaa!

Grimmjaw la empujó con su brazo, la joven dando una pirueta recuperaba el equilibrio para atacar, pero antes de hacerlo su enemigo sujetaba a Ichigo del cabello y colocaba una de sus garras en el cuello.

-Sabes bien que estas garras pueden decapitarlo, ¿verdad?

La joven se quedó paralizada, lo que a ese sujeto le pareció gracioso. Se fijó en ella… esos ojos, esos bellos ojos violetas

-Oye, ¿acaso te…?

No pudo terminar la frase porque Rukia se puso a su lado a toda velocidad colocando su espada en su cuello.

-Si lo haces te cortaré yo la cabeza –le amenazó Rukia-, ¡Ahora suéltalo!

La espada estaba peligrosamente en su cuello, Grimmjaw pro un instante se quedó perplejo por su velocidad, pero luego sonrió.

-Suena interesante… hazlo

-¿Ah?

Ichigo miraba a Rukia sintiendo su vista borrosa, pero estaba allí.

_"¿Qué haces? HAZLO… ACABA CON ÉL" pensaba "HAZLO"_

Rukia abría los ojos preocupada.

-Sabes bien que no podrás evitar que lo decapite aún si tú me cortas la cabeza. ¿Verdad?

-…

-Vamos hazlo, es solo un vástago, puedes crear otro después

-¡Rukia ¿Qué esperas?! –gritó Ichigo de repente-, ¡MATALO!

Grimmjaw notaba la duda en ella, su espada que hace un breve instante sujetaba firmemente temblaba, el Brujah acercó las garras peligrosamente.

-¡No te muevas!

-Anda, córtame la cabeza.

Su mano temblaba.

-Si no lo vas a hacer suelta tu espada y lo soltaré

-Tú… maldito –murmuró Ichigo- ¡Rukia, acaba con él!

Ella no podía, simplemente no podía.

-¡RUKIA MATALO!

Un momento de crisis, de tensión, Rukia miraba con odio a Grimmjaw y sin más ante la mirada estupefacta de Ichigo… soltaba su espada que caía en el piso.

-Rukia… tu

-Ya lo hice… ahora suéltalo.

Grimmjaw mostró una sádica sonrisa.

-Un Vampiro normal no hubiera dudado, si eso significaba acabar con su enemigo,

-¡YA LO HICE SUELTALO! –le reclamó Rukia

Pero él no obedecía.

-Sabes, creo que no.

-¿Qué?

-Aún no, quiero divertirme.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Grimmjaw Aplastó la cabeza de Ichigo contra el suelo, este lanzó un alarido sonoro. Rukia miraba todo aterrada, impotente.

-¡Déjalo!

-Parece ser que este Chiquillo es muy importante para ti… ¿verdad?

Rukia se mordía el labio, Grimmjaw pisaba la cabeza del joven caballero con brutalidad viendo la mirada de desesperación de la joven.

-Parece que es así.

-B-bastardo –murmuró Rukia.

-Bien si tanto lo valoras…

Una sonrisa torcida se formó.

-DESNUDATE…

_**Siguiente Capítulo**_

_**Aunque No Podamos Ver La Luna**_

_**Definiciones:**_

_**Clan Lasombra: **__El clan Lasombra ha caído en desgracia... y sus miembros disfrutan de ello. Elegantes y depredadores, los Lasombra se entregan por completo a la oscura majestad del Abrazo, han estado relacionados con la Iglesia desde sus orígenes, y algunos Vástagos susurran que el clan fue esencial en la difusión de la fe cristiana. El Clan se destaca porque tienen la maldición de que su reflejo nunca podrá verse en los espejos_

_**Obtenebración: **__Disciplina mediante la cual se llama a una tangible oscuridad "viviente", manipulándola a su capricho. La doctrina del clan sostiene que tal "oscuridad" es de hecho la materia del alma vampírica, a la vez fortalecida y corrompida por el Abrazo. _


	12. Aunque no Podamos Ver la Luna

_**Capítulo 12**_

_**Aunque No Podamos Ver La Luna**_

En otro lado apartado de toda esa guerra el cielo parecía caerse en las cabezas de los pobladores de aquel pacifico lugar que no hace mucho casi fue destruido por la amenaza de las criaturas que habitaban la mina, dentro de la santa capilla del convento las luces de las velas se movían de modo fantasmal así como en la mayoría de las casas que servían para alumbrarles en esa noche tormentosa.

Desde la ventana alguien observaba la tormenta que parecía para ella un extraño presagio, esta joven dentro del convento no podía dejar de ver esa tormenta que caía estrepitosamente junto con destellos y rugidos infernales, apoyada en la ventana veía el cielo negro y tenebroso.

Algo en su corazón le decía que lago funesto sucedía en algún lado y que ella no podía siquiera saber de qué se trataba, una sensación que oprimía su pecho.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió.

-Hermana Orihime

-Oh, me… sorprendió.

-Estos días ha descuidado sus labores en el convento, ¿Acaso sigue pensando en aquel muchacho?

-Yo… no… no lo hago

Mentir era un pecado, pero no debía decirles que aquel joven aún le robaba el sueño, no solo porque le creían muerto como todos en ese lugar sino que para averiguar si esa verdad era solo una fachada había hablado con los que aquellas personas pensaban se trataban de sirvientes del diablo, los gitanos.

No entendía por qué los detestaban, eran personas realmente inteligentes y hospitalarias, el año pasado le habían amenazado con expulsarla del convento, incluso excomulgarla si seguía merodeándolos y más aún seguir con aquellos pensamientos "impuros" con aquel joven caballero que estaba muerto, porque eso era la verdad total, él estaba muerto al menos para todas ellas ignorando todo el bien que trajo a ese lugar con su presencia.

Olvidarlo, en su corazón nadie podía mandar, aquel muchacho le había robado su corazón y su alma y no iba a descansar hasta encontrarlo, simplemente no había otra razón para su existencia ahora, necesitaba encontrarlo de nuevo, debía encontrar a Ichigo, no importaba el precio.

Mientras estaba en esos pensamientos el sonido de algo cayendo atrajo su atención, era un ruido estrepitoso que la sacó de sus pensamientos y le hicieron correr bajando los escalones junto con su hermana de hábitos encontrándose con una de ellas que se tocaba la cabeza donde se había dado un golpe, al parecer se cayó mientras llevaba consigo una cubeta llena agua que estaba ahora en el piso con su contenido derramado.

-Ngh…

-OH DIOS SANTO, Hermana Hinamori

-Perdón, no vi por donde iba.

Hinamori Momo, era una de las nuevas monjas que había ingresado a la hermandad hace poco, todo parecía indicar que era de la misma tierra que Orihime y no tardó mucho para que ambas congeniaran desde que se vieron, según contaba ella estuvo al servicio de una abadía lejos en las montañas desde que era muy joven pero tras la muerte de la madre superiora de la misma cada una de las hermanas decidió seguir un rumbo distinto para seguir con sus labores y ella había sido confinada a ese lugar por orden del obispo.

-A ver… te ayudo

-Gracias hermana Inoue

-Llámame Orihime como todas.

-S-si… Ori… hime…

Por un momento mientras la monja que estaba con ella tras lanzar una maldición inaudible buscaba un trapo para limpiar el agua que se desparramara Inoue creyó ver que el líquido elemento cambiaba a un rojo carmesí, cerró los ojos sintiéndose algo aturdida.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Hinamori al verla con la mirada fija en el agua que cayera al piso

-¿Ah? Sí… lo estoy

Pero la imagen de la sangre seguían en su cabeza, sintiendo que algo pasaba.

_**000**_

-¿Q-Qué?

-Oíste niña –dijo Grimmjaw con una sonrisa torcida-, quiero que te desnudes, caso contrario la cabeza de este chiquillo rodará por el piso antes de convertirse en cenizas.

Ichigo observaba a su Sire que apretaba los dientes, Ichigo hubiera querido decirle que ni se atreviera, pero el dolor que sentía mientras su contrincante le aplastaba la cabeza le impedía articular palabra que no fueran quejidos, no, ella no lo haría, no sería capaz de humillarse de ese modo tan bajo.

No iba a hacerlo, no tenía que hacerlo

Aquellas garras estaban muy cerca de su cuello un simple movimiento y lo mataría.

-¿Y? ¿Qué harás?

Rukia miraba a Ichigo que parecía algo aturdido por lo que dijera su agresor, ella posó luego su vista en ese maldito que hablaba totalmente en serio, lanzó una maldición inaudible al darse cuenta que la tenía a su completa merced, no podía hacer nada para ayudar a Ichigo ahora porque cualquier movimiento seria su muerte y no tenía suficiente sangre como para lanzar de nuevo una ola de hielo, ¿qué podía hacer? Si hacía algo incorrecto significaba la muerte de aquel joven, cualquier cosa, significaba que él moriría, ¿qué podía hacer? Pero, degradarse, humillarse hasta ese punto…

-Estoy esperando niña.

Grimmjaw recogió su espada sin dejar a aquel joven y jugando con ella un instante la clavó en el hombro del cruzado.

-¡Te digo que estoy esperando!

-¡Aaaaagh…!

-¡Ichigo!

Rukia cerró sus puños con fuerza, no sería capaz de atacarle, ni siquiera un leve rasguño, pero debía hacer algo, alejarlo de Ichigo para que tuviera la oportunidad de huir, de la boca de aquel joven empezó a escuchar gritos y quejidos por culpa de ese maldito que retorcía la hoja de su espada en el hombro de este para luego sacarla y apuntar a otro lado levantando la hoja.

-¡Espera!

"_No… no lo hagas" _pensó aquel joven

Rukia bajó la mirada, sintiéndose derrotada.

-Si lo hago… lo dejarás libre ¿verdad?

Una sonrisa descarada.

-¿¡Cuento con tu palabra!?

-No tienes otra opción que confiar en ella niña.

-¿¡Q… Qué demonios di... dices Rukia!? –gritó de pronto Ichigo-, ¡no te atrevas!

-Cierra la boca chiquillo

La espada cayó justo en su pecho pero no cerca del corazón.

-¡Aaaagh!

-¡Para! ¡Para por favor!

Rukia cerró los ojos, al final de cuentas ella ya estaba muerta, su cuerpo no significaba nada.

-Tú… ganas.

No muy lejos la armada Brujah empezaba su embestida siendo observados por Hallibel, quien recolectaba a los humanos sintiendo una poderosa presencia en la catedral lo que indicaba que Luthero seguía vivo, ¿por qué Ulquiorra tardaba tanto? La joven de piel morena veía los esfuerzos denodados de aquellos guerreros que intentaban salvar a los pobladores de ese sitio y sabía bien que era inútil, porque aunque pelearan el resultado sería el mismo, el segundo grupo armado no tardaba en llegar y cuando lo hiciera, todo ese lugar dejaría de ser un poblado y se convertiría en ruinas y un cementerio.

-¡Ataquen con todo!

Eso era inútil.

Renji que había estado peleando con sus hermanos había dejado esto y empezó a buscar a Rukia por todos lados sin ningún resultado, ¿dónde se había metido? Temía que le hubiera pasado algo, algo terrible. Mientras pensaba esto sintió la presencia de esta cerca, era ella no cabía duda, su aura era clara y también estaba con ella Ichigo y ese hombre… estaba con Grimmjaw.

-¡Maldición!

Corrió en esa dirección velozmente pero fue frenado de golpe y no precisamente por uno de los soldados de los Tzimisce.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Oye, oye… espera un poco –dijo una voz infantil.

El pelirrojo apretó los dientes al ver delante a un chiquillo que sonriente sentado en un muro destruido, esa sonrisa era macabra, Renji al tenerlo cerca no pudo evitar sentirse amenazado. ¿Era uno de los niños del poblado anterior? No, había algo en él que no era normal.

-¡Quítate mocoso! –le amenazó

-¿Mocoso? Eso es gracioso.

-¡Que te quites!

Renji sin pensarlo mucho le atacó sacando su espada pero ni siquiera llegando una fuerza abrumadora lo repelió, una fuerza que venía de ese niño.

-Tranquilo vampirito, no querrás verme enojado –le amenazó el niño con voz socarrona-, tú no tienes vela en esta reunión.

-¿Quién eres?

La única respuesta fue una sonrisa torcida por parte de este.

Lejos de esto la joven cerraba los ojos sabiendo lo que acababa de decir. No le quedaba otra opción, no si quería salvar a ese muchacho y para eso tenía que obedecerlo, tenía que hacer lo que le pedía aunque eso significara humillarse así.

_"Sé que no cumplirá su palabra, lo sé… pero, pero debo hacer algo para que se aleje de él" _pensaba _"No tengo la suficiente fuerza como para usar cualquier disciplina, apenas incluso puedo seguir de pie, esta…"_

-Ru… kia…

_"No me queda otra opción"_

Ella cerró los ojos, Ichigo le miraba sin creérselo y mucho menos cuando ella primero se quitó la bufanda que llevaba en el cuello y la dejaba caer en el piso

Grimmjaw sonrió de modo descarado mientras ella continuaba con su labor quitándose su ropa, Ichigo apretaba los dientes cerrando sus ojos mientras Grimmjaw no se perdía ningún detalle mientras la joven hacía caer la poca armadura que usaba para sin más continuar con la parte superior de sus ropas dejando ver una fina cota de escamas de color plateado, nada incómoda para moverse que se ceñía a su delgado cuerpo donde se mostraba la abertura creada por loso colmillos de los hombres lobo que la atacaran al llegar allí.

Luego siguieron el cinturón y las botas, deteniéndose un instante aún intentando reflexionar sobre lo que hacía, ¿en qué ayudaría? Ese tipo era claro que no soltaría a Ichigo por más que hiciera lo que hiciera, pero tampoco podía dejar que lo matara así sin más, no entendía las razones que le llevaban a esos extremos pero no podía hacer más. Esto era patético, la hermana de Kuchiki Byakuya, uno de los Vástagos más fuertes de los Ventrue estaba ahí obedeciendo los deseos depravados de un antiguo Brujah, de un renegado malnacido que la tenía a su merced, olvidando el orgullo de su apellido de todo lo que le ofrecía ser parte de él.

La joven se quedó inmóvil un momento observando como Ichigo su vástago cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, por un momento creyó sentir que aquel joven no soportaba verla humillarse así.

No, tonterías suyas.

-¿Qué esperas? Acaba…

Rukia se mordió el labio nuevamente mientras buscaba los seguros de aquello que protegía su cuerpo, sintiendo los ojos de aquel maldito, sabiendo que en esos momentos tenía todas las cartas, o al menos eso creía.

Mientras se quitaba la cota de mallas sintió que con un movimiento la herida se resentía, apenas y pudo evitar lanzar un quejido, esa herida seguía abierta, había usando la sangre que recuperara para reponerse de las heridas superficiales pero esa herida era más que un corte simple, el daño era grave y difícilmente cerraría así como así. Además que necesitaba ese último rastro de sangre, esa última fuerza para un movimiento desesperado, un movimiento que sería su última carta a jugar.

-Un lindo espectáculo ¿no? –le preguntó Grimmjaw a Ichigo que desviaba la mirada

El joven caballero estaba sintiendo una rabia que comenzaba a hervir en su interior como un veneno, ¿cómo se había atrevido a obligarla a hacer eso? Miserable, esos dos años había tomado en claro algo y era que aquella chica era algo orgullosa y ahora le obligaba a pisotear su orgullo para salvarlo, humillarla de ese modo.

ESTO ERA IMPERDONABLE, IMPERDONABLE

La cota de mallas cayó al piso haciendo un curioso sonido, dejando a Rukia sin nada delante de Grimmjaw que le observaba sonriente bajando la mirada y volviendo a subirla.

Se supone que los vampiros son seres para los que la sangre lo es todo y cosas tan banales que antes los atrapaban en el mundo mortal, los deseos de la misma carne ya no significaban nada, pero también muchos que ya abandonaban gran parte de su humanidad no tenían nada mejor para divertirse que sentir que tienen el control de todo, saber que todos son simples peones que maneja a su antojo y aquel Brujah era igual, se sentía terriblemente superior en esos momentos, viendo como aquella joven, la hermana de uno de los vampiros más influyentes del clan Ventrue estaba obedeciéndolo para salvar el pellejo de un vástago impetuoso.

Y ese un poder le agradaba.

Así también veía a esa joven extrañamente atrayente, no era una mujer como Hallibel, si, pero en sí era realmente atrayente, su cuerpo era pequeño y sutil, una figura que parecía haber sido cincelado por algún artista, esa piel pálida que se alumbraba por el destello de las llamas que estaban alrededor reflejaban una belleza casi sobrenatural, sus senos tan firmes y delicados, sus bien formadas piernas, sus caderas, todo su ser era hermosos.

Incluso para ser una hija de Caín parecía pura, pura e inmaculada, un ser perfecto y muy joven que estaba ahí delante como una vez Dios la trajera y que ahora le pertenecía a las tinieblas.

Y en esos momentos lo que más le atraía era que esa perfección de cuerpo tenía una herida en su hombro que aun estaba abierta y con manchas de su sangre que estaba ahora dejando de salir, una herida que era profunda y que se extendía hasta su omoplato, ¿le dolía? Quería averiguar, ver si ese cuerpo aún tenía sensaciones como los de una mortal, sentía la necesidad de incrustar sus colmillos en uno de esos pequeños pechos y de ahí succionar la poca sangre que debía tener, ya que debía ser deliciosa.

Por su parte Ichigo desviaba la mirada, sin poder ser capaz de observarla, sintiendo esa rabia e impotencia que comenzaba a carcomerlo y con esta, otra sensación, de que su misma consciencia intentaba esfumarse para dar camino a esa criatura que susurraba, que deseaba salir.

-Ya hice lo que me pediste –dijo Rukia cubriéndose con sus brazos-, ahora déjalo.

Grimmjaw sonrió mirando al muchacho tumbado en el piso.

-Bien, ya me estaba aburriendo de jugar con él.

Levantó su pie de la herida que le ocasionara para sin más darle una patada que lo elevó para sujetarlo del cuello

-¡¿…?!

-¡Agh!

-Como te prometí, lo soltaré, pero no significa que lo soltaré sin ningún rasguño.

-¿¡QUE!?

Su mano se convertía en una garra afilada, Ichigo notando el peligro inminente colocaba su espada que no había soltado en ningún momento para cubrirse del golpe.

-¡Detente! ¡No lo hagas!

El golpe iba de lleno mientras le observaba con una sonrisa, el golpe impactó contra su espada pero con tal fuerza que ante la mirada estupefacta de Ichigo, Zangetsu la espada de su padre se rompía en varios pedazos, como si el momento se congelara, como si por un breve instante todo se hiciera lento, los trozos de acero de la espada que llevaba desde pequeño, aquella que fuera legado de su padre se destruía de un solo golpe en miles de pedazos así sin más. Su poderosa espada, esa espada que pasó de mano en mano en su familia ahora solo era restos de metal que salían en varias direcciones.

Rukia observaba todo con los ojos bien abiertos, la garra destruía la espada y sin más impactaba en el pecho de Ichigo para ser lanzado lejos de ellos hasta estrellarse con una casa cuya parte frontal se desplomaba por el golpe

-¡ICHIGOOOOOO!

Rukia intentó correr hacia él pero Grimmjaw como si nada se colocaba delante de ella colocando su mano en su cuello presionando con fuerza, Rukia sintió las garras incrustarse en su cuello y abrió la boca intentando gritar.

-Como dije, me aburrí de jugar con él… ahora quiero jugar contigo.

Rukia sonrió un poco lo que molestó a Grimmjaw.

-Y… y qué, vas a hacerme. ¿Violarme? Ya estoy muerta idiota.

-¿Sí? Pero sientes dolor.

Grimmjaw abrió su boca y la clavó en el hombro de Rukia que abrió sus ojos, apretando los dientes para que no le oyera gritar, sus colmillos se hundían por completo casi destrozando el hueso, el dolor fue tal que ella cayó lentamente de rodillas, su atacante mordió con más fuerza y esta vez ella ya no pudo aguantar el grito de agonía que salió de su boca.

-Eso es… ¿En serio estás muerta? Pues ese grito sonó muy vivo.

Grimmjaw le sujetó de la barbilla. Aún sus ojos se mostraban desafiantes y eso le divertía.

-Eres bella –dijo el vampiro-, un joven cuerpo que apenas y empezaba a ver la vida

-T-t… tú…

Los ojos se entrecruzaron y cuando lo hicieron ella sintió que algo empezó a recorrerle. Un calor extremo, su cuerpo empezaba a arder.

-No lo creo, ¿Eres susceptible a esta disciplina? Eres más especial de lo que creí.

-¿Q-qué-qué me hi-hiciste?

-Un regalo de los Tzimisce, solo eso…. Ahora déjame escuchar tu bella voz de nuevo.

-N-no… no… ¡no!

Los dedos de Grimmjaw se metían en la herida abriéndola mientras provocando que ella gritara de nuevo mientras posaba la otra en uno de sus senos, ella no pudo evitar un quejido. Todo su cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante él, ¿por qué? Esto no era posible a menos que…

-Pero que tenemos aquí…

-Nnn… ngghh

Grimmjaw dejó la herida a la cual le dio una pasada con su lengua mientras masajeaba ese pequeño seno con algo de fuerza, sin más usando su ventaja la tumbaba en el piso sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo

-¡Kyaaahhh!

Rukia notó como la otra mano de aquel vampiro se colocaba en su entrepierna, ella apretó los dientes para no dejar que escapara un gemido. Por mucho que se resistiera era como si su cuerpo fuera poseído por alguna fuerza que ahora no podía detener… estaba aterrada, en verdad ese hombre iba a degradarla por completo y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. No era posible, no podía creerlo.

-¿En verdad sientes esto? En verdad eres muy especial…

A pesar de todo Rukia le observó con expresión desafiante, eso le agradaba, era como una fierecilla que necesitaba ser domada y él lo haría.

Sus dedos amenazaban con entrar en ella, Rukia giró su cabeza mientras un leve sonrojo rosado aparecía en sus mejillas lo que a aquel Brujah le pareció excitante.

-Parece que sí, nunca lo hiciste estando viva… ¿verdad? Y ahora todo tu cuerpo arde con ese deseo…

Rukia miró hacia otro lado, Girmmjaw al no escuchar respuesta presionó el hombro de Rukia que lanzó un grito que acalló apretando los dientes con fuerza. Ese maldito acariciaba su entrepierna de modo rudo y lo que más asco le daba era que su cuerpo por alguna razón estaba reaccionando.

-Una vampiresa que aún siente como una humana, que locura…

-Aaah…. (Maldición, maldición… ¡maldición1)

Grimmjaw sonrió acercando sus labios a su cuello, pronto le enseñaría lo que era bueno.

"Vamos… haz algo" pensaba "¡Kuchiki Rukia haz algo! ¡Resiste… resiste estúpida!"

En su mente aparecían imágenes similares, imágenes del pasado, una situación similar cuando era una joven humana peor esa vez, esa vez se negó a rendirse, esa vez peleó, peleó con todo lo que tenía y ahora, ahora mismo iba a hacer lo mismo, no iba a permitir que controlaran su ser así como así. Nunca… ¡nunca!

En la palma de su mano derecha se juntaba pequeñas partículas de hielo…

-Esto va a dolerte…

Por fin había juntado el fuerza necesaria, no era mucho pero lo suficiente para dejarlo fuera de combate.

-Prepárate niña…

-Qui…

-¿Hmmm?

-¡Quítate de encima!

Controlándose de pronto Rukia levantó el trozo de hielo que creara para atacarle de modo sorpresivo y clavándosela con todas sus fuerzas en el corazón. Grimmjaw miró esto sorprendido.

-¡¿Q- QUE?!

-¡HHHHAAAAAAA!

Usando ambas manos la incrustaba todo lo que podía, Grimmjaw lanzó un grito mientras rodando por el suelo quedando con aquella joven encima incrustando la estaca helada hasta lo más profundo de su pecho hasta que él dejó de moverse, Rukia se puso de pie como pudo tambaleándose y cayendo no muy lejos de él viendo la cara de sorpresa de ese tipo al haber sido paralizado. La joven al verlo así tembló asustada, jamás creyó sentirse así… un horrible horror que aún seguía en ella y que luchaba para controlar.

Tranquilizándose buscó a Ichigo con la mirada pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado, la casa con la que se estrellara estaba hecha un asco, ¿ese muchacho estaba bien? Tenía que saberlo, se puso de pie como pudo para caminar.

-¿Ichigo? Ichi…

Cayó de rodillas sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir, un latido vertiginoso y violento que tensaba su cuerpo, todo su ser mientras debido a que estaba en el límite antes de que el hambre comenzara, aquel movimiento fue su última carta gastando lo último que tenía de sangre al hacerlo, no era mucho pero fue lo único que podía hacer. Ahora estaba débil sintiendo su corazón latir como loco, sin poder moverse, ni siquiera arrastrarse.

-I…Ichi…

Nada se movía de los restos de aquella casa, nada.

Intentó ponerse de pie peor su cuerpo no le estaba respondiendo y lo que era peor, notó movimiento de parte de aquel que acababa de vencer. El hielo de la estaca se derretía antes de lo que esperaba, debía moverse, debía hacerlo aprisa pero su cuerpo no le respondía

-Debo… moverme, debo… ngh…

Usando todas sus fuerzas se puso de pie para caer de nuevo esta vez al recibir un golpe por detrás.

-Maldita… -dijo Grimmjaw que estaba de pie ante y con su bota aplastando la espalda de la joven ante la mirada de terror de esta-, como te atreviste…

Apretó el hombro herido violentamente.

-¡Gyaaah!

-Maldita perra, me distrajiste para luego atacarme, que osada…

La sonrisa que tenía cambió por una mirada de odio puro.

-Te haré sentir el infierno niña, ya lo verás, antes de que caigas en él.

-¡Gaaaaah!

Una sonrisa maniática se dibujaba en su cara, Rukia veía su fin inminente.

-Voy a cortarte las piernas lentamente, te haré gritar hasta que no puedas más, vas a desear no haber renacido nunca.

La aplastó con más violencia, ella gritó horriblemente sintiendo sus huesos del hombro romperse y su brazo ya se movía con espasmos de modo errático.

-Vas a sufrir perra…

Grimmjaw notó en su espalda justo en el hombro herido una marca extraña, ¿una cicatriz? Eso le llamó la atención levemente ya que esta parecía una media luna. Ese descuido fue fatal ya que a lo lejos justo en la casa destruida algo se levantaba lanzando escombros por todos lados que el evitó de un manotazo.

-¿Qué?

Sorprendido notó entre las ruinas a un Ichigo apretaba los dientes, el joven tenía la mirada inyectada de oscuridad total donde las pupilas destellaban con un ansia de sangre, en su cabeza escuchaba susurros y en su corazón notaba la presencia de un ser innombrable que al presenciar todo se liberaba deseoso de despedazar a ese hombre, hacerlo pedazos.

-Maldito… ¿cómo te atreviste?

-¿Qué le sucede?

La joven también estaba sorprendida peor también aterrada.

-N-no… espera… no…

-¡GRIMMMJAAAAAAW!

Antes de que este reaccionara Ichigo ya estaba a su delante lanzándole un puñetazo directamente a su cara que lo mandó a volar varios metros chocando contra un muro. Los colmillos se divisaban filosos y le daban un aspecto terriblemente fiero, un animal deseoso de sangre y muerte.

-ICHI…

-No vuelvas a hacerlo… -escuchó de pronto

-Ichi…

Ichigo volteó, lo ojos con los que le miraban eran de un animal sediento de sangre.

-No vuelvas a hacer esto nunca más –dijo con tono lleno de rabia.

Este no le hizo caso, solo se alejaba, peor antes de alejarse del todo se quitó la raída capa y se la lanzó cubriéndola sin siquiera mirarla, Grimmjaw se puso de pie algo aturdido, ¿acaso no estaba medio muerto? Algo no iba bien.

-T-tú…

Al sentir que el Brujah se ponía de pie se concentró solo en él y como un rayo atacó.

-¡AAAAAAAARRRRRRHHHHHHHHH!

Grimmjaw intentó cortarle con sus garras pero ni siquiera pudo golpearlo antes de que este lo lanzara por los aires de otro puñetazo justo en su quijada elevándose varios metros viendo al cruzado ya encima suyo que le sujetaba de la cara y lo precipitaba violentamente contra el suelo creando un cráter y haciendo temblar el suelo.

-¡Gaaaah!

Rukia no sabía lo que pasaba.

Los ojos de una bestia, esos eran los ojos de Ichigo en esos momentos ojos bestiales que resplandecían llenos de rabia asesina, esos ojos de un demonio llenos de ira ciega, una ira que se dirigió directamente contra Grimmjaw intentó reaccionar pero el muchacho lo levantaba de nuevo aún sujetándole de la cabeza y con su otro puño golpear su cuerpo repetidas veces con una brutalidad salvaje.

-¡Grrroaaar!

Rukia cubierta con la capa se puso de pie lentamente, ese instante era horrible y ella sabía claramente que algo funesto iba a pasar.

_**Canción Sonta Arctica - Fullmon **_

_Sitting in a corner all alone,  
staring from the bottom of his soul,  
watching the night come in from the window, window_

_Permaneciendo en una esquina completamente solo,  
fijándose desde lo profundo de su alma,  
mirando la noche que viene desde la ventana, ventana_

-Ichigo…

El muchacho no le escuchaba, seguía golpeando a Grimmjaw para luego estrellarlo contra el suelo nuevamente, impactando la cabeza de este contra el suelo varias veces.

Más aquel Brujah no iba a dejarse vencer así como así, no lo permitiría y sujetando su mano usaba ambas piernas para darle una patada que lo alejaba.

-No creas que me vencerás, ¡NI LO CREAS IDIOTA! –gritó Grimmjaw corriendo hacia él con sus garras listas.

Ichigo se quedó quieto esperando y ambos chocaron desapareciendo de golpe del campo visual mientras una onda expansiva destruía el piso donde estaban ambos.

Las garras golpeaban a Ichigo que las bloqueaba con sus puños y estos parecían de acero, todos los golpes propinados por Grimmjaw no surtían efecto por lo que retrocedió para tomar un nuevo impulso pero al hacerlo su controincante ya no estaba a su delante.

-¿¡Qué!?

Sintió la mano de Ichigo en su hombro, el cruzado estaba encima de él e hizo descender su puño cerrado en su rostro nuevamente estrellándolo contra el piso destruyéndolo y haciéndolo rebotar, sin más Ichigo sujetando su cabeza nuevamente lo lanzaba contra un muro. Grimmjaw estupefacto sintió como la sangre salía de su cabeza, de su boca y su nariz.

-Esto es ridículo, ¡es ridículo, ya estabas muerto!

_It'll all collapse tonight, the full moon is here again  
in sickness and in health, understanding so demanding  
It has no name, there's one for every season  
Makes him insane to know_

_Todo colapsa esta noche, la luna llena esta aquí otra vez  
en la enfermedad y en la salud, comprensivo y exigente  
esto no tiene nombre, es una vez cada temporada  
volviéndolo loco para entender._

Ichigo avanzaba hacia él con los dientes apretados al igual que Grimmjaw que al igual que él sus ojos habían cambiado a una tonalidad amarilla y sus colmillos se mostraban mientras su manso mutaban a unas garras mucho peores que las anteriores, largas, afiladas como el acero listas para desgarrar la carne.

-¡Iiiiichigoooo!

-¡Grimmmjaw!

Sus puños y sus garras chocaron iniciando una pelea fiera de dos bestias todo siendo presenciado por una impotente Rukia.

"No… la Bestia se apodera de él, está perdiendo el control."

En su mente salía a flote un recuerdo, algo que habría deseado enterrar para siempre.

-No… Ichigo…

Sentía gotas de lluvia, estaba comenzando a llover

-¡Ichigo!

_Running away from it all  
"I'll be safe in the cornfields", he thinks Hunted by his own,  
again he feels the moon rising on the sky_

_Huyendo de todo  
"estaré a salvo en los maizales", el piensa. Cazado por sí mismo,  
otra vez siente a la luna levantarse en el cielo_

Grimmjaw caía al piso creando una grieta reincorporándose casi de inmediato.

_"Estaba medio muerto y ahora parece distinto, ¿¡cómo!?"_

Grimmjaw empezaba a retroceder sintiendo como aquel muchacho se acercaba, como una sombra, como la oscuridad mortal en persona.

-Es ridículo, yo, yo soy el más fuerte… ¡YO!

Ichigo estaba delante de él, sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad.

-¡MALDITO!

Se acercó a toda prisa hacia él, Ichigo evitándolo de pronto le propinaba un derechazo justo en la cara y Grimmjaw provocando que retrocediera recibiendo velozmente otro golpe que lo hacía volar por los aires, Ichigo sin pensarlo lo sujetaba de la pierna para estrellarlo contra el piso para colocarse encima de él y lanzarle una lluvia de golpes llenos de rabia incluso destrozando el piso con cada golpe, hundiendo el rostro de Grimmjaw con cada uno de sus golpes.

Grimmjaw deteniendo el siguiente lo alejaba de una patada, Ichigo haciendo un giro en el aire se recuperaba, el Brujah corría hacia él para lanzarle una patada voladora que el muchacho de cabello naranja sin más lo bloqueaba con ambos brazos.

-¡VOY A MAtARTE… VOY A MATARTE! –gritaba Grimmjaw imprimiendo más fuerza a la patada aún en el aire

Tal potencia hizo que Ichigo saliera despedido contra el piso destrozándolo mientras se arrastraba varios metros lejos de aquel Brujah que se acercaba rápidamente para cortarle el cuello, Ichigo rodaba por el suelo reincorporándose contraatacando lanzando un puñetazo contra este que al igual que la patada voladora que le lanzara fue tal la fuerza que lo estampaba contra un muro.

_Find a barn which to sleep in, but can he hide anymore  
Someone's at the door, understanding too demanding  
Can this be wrong, it's love that is not ending  
Makes him insane to know_

_Encuentra un granero en cual dormir, pero no puede ocultarse más  
Alguien está en la puerta, compresivo y exigente  
Puede estar esto mal, es un amor que no está terminando  
Volviéndolo loco para entender_

La joven observaba todo presa del terror, sintiendo que lo que observaba era un duelo de monstruos, uno de ellos su chiquillo, a quien ella se supone debe proteger.

-¡Rukia!

La voz de su amigo la hizo regresar a la realidad.

-Re-Renji…

El pelirrojo se acercaba a ella notando enseguida que aparte de esa capa que tenía puesta no tenía nada encima.

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿¡Estás bien!?

Ella ya no tenía fuerzas, sus piernas le fallaban, todo su ser siendo sujetada por su amigo.

-Oye… Tu… ¡...!

El piso se desquebrajaba delante de ellos y sus compañeros que avanzaban, en el cielo entre la lluvia que comenzaba a tomar fuerza se veían a cada instante destellos de golpes y como en ese sector el agua parecía estallar por el contacto de dos cuerpos con una terrible potencia, Renji abría los ojos presa de la sorpresa, Rukia sin embargo estaba preocupada, un preocupación que crecía cada vez más mientras el combate seguía como explosiones a gran velocidad.

-¿Pero qué sucede aquí?

Renji recordó al niño con el que se encontró a aquel niño que no pudo siquiera tocar con su espada ni con nada, sintiendo claramente que estaba jugando con él.

-¿¡Quién demonios eres!?

Ninguna respuesta, solo una sonrisa.

-¡Responde!

Lo único que recibió fue un rugido estridente que retumbó por completo en los alrededores.

-¿¡Pero qué!?

-Acaba de pasar –dijo el niño-, ya era hora.

-¿Ah?

Diciendo esto el niño le dio la espalda.

-Ya no tengo motivos para entretenerte. Puedes seguir… perro callejero.

_She should not lock the open door  
(run away, run away, run way)  
Full moon is on the sky and He's not a man anymore  
See the change in Him but can't  
(run away, run away, run away)  
See what became out of her man… __Full moon_

_Ella no puede cerrar la puerta abierta  
(Escapar, escapar, escapar)  
La luna llena esta en el cielo y el no es un hombre no más  
ve el cambió en el pero no puede  
(escapar, escapar, escapar)  
ve en que se transforma su hombre… Luna Llena_

Grimmjaw hacía que Ichigo cayera al piso y sin más descendía de modo violento contra él para abrirle el pecho con sus garras, él se ponía de pie y lo evitaba, el impacto creaba una terrible onda de choque humo de la cual Grimmjaw salía con un feo corte en la cara, Ichigo ahora tenía una postura encorvada, parecía una bestia.

El pelirrojo observaba todo pero en especial a aquel muchacho, sus ojos, esos ojos de un animal. No, de un demonio. Recordó las palabras del niño.

"-Ya no tengo motivos para entretenerte."

-La bestia…

Rukia volteó

-La bestia se está apoderando de él –dijo uno de los Brujah que se acercaba.

-Ichigo…

La ola de destrucción seguía pero ahora Grimmjaw sabía que no podía derrotarlo, ahora solo quedaba hacer una cosa y esta era huir… y antes de que el chico reaccionara él emprendió al retirada a gran velocidad, algo que Ichigo siguió yendo en su persecución.

-¡Ichigo!

-¡Rukia, espera!

La joven quiso correr para buscarlo pero sus piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo, su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil.

-Tonta, no puedes…

-De-debo… debo estar con él –dio de ella con un tono que Renji no creyó escuchar nunca de ella… nunca-, debo, debo evitar que… debo evitar que se consumido… ¡debo hacerlo!

Quiso pararse de nuevo, pero no podía, no podía hacer nada, Renji apretando sus dientes la levantó en sus brazos.

-Hermanos, vengan conmigo.

-¡Sí!

-Ren…

El pelirrojo no le miraba, no podía hacerlo.

-Busquemos a tu estúpido chiquillo.

Mientras el combate seguía en el interior de Ichigo las cosas eran distintas, era como si él ya no tuviera control de su cuerpo, él vagaba en un espacio distinto.

_"¿Dónde estoy?"_ pensaba Ichigo _"¿Qué es esto?"_

Era un espacio oscuro, un abismo sin fin, en esta observó a alguien que se acercaba a él, de hecho era él mismo solo que su piel era más pálida casi blanca al igual que su cabello pero sobre todo, sus ojos eran los de un monstruo.

-¿Quién eres?

Ninguna respuesta, en lugar de eso una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

-¿Qué?

Las sombras comenzaron a tragarlo de pronto Ichigo intentó detener esto pero sin más la oscuridad comenzaba a consumirlo sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, aquella figura con su forma comenzó a reírse al verlo así, Ichigo comprendió…. Aquel ser, era la Bestia.

Ichigo lanzó un rugido mientras las tropas de Grimmjaw se agrupaban a su alrededor para defender a su amo.

-¡Mátenlo!

Los soldados corrieron hacia aquel caballero que estaba poseído.

Tras un instante Rukia junto con los Brujah que sobrevivieran al ataque avanzaban buscándolo, la joven le pidió a Renji que la bajara.

-Rukia…

-Yo… debo…

-¡Ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie!

-Pero…

De pronto al dar la vuelta notaron con sorpresa una escena aterradora.

-¡..:!

Todo el lugar estaba bañado en sangre, los cuerpos de todos los guerreros que vinieron a salvar a Grimmjaw estaban en el suelo, todos y cado uno totalmente despedazados y él en medio bebiendo la sangre de uno de ellos.

-I-Ichi… go

Este no les hacía caso, solo se limitaba a dejar seco a su víctima que tenía la mirada llena de terror, los Brujah observaban todo esto mientras sacaban sus espadas al igual que Renji.

-Él…

-No… no puede… ser

De repente dejó el cuerpo de su víctima y miró a quienes estaban ahí, avanzando entre los cadáveres incluso pisando sus cráneos que estallaban por la presión imprimida. La lluvia aumentaba su intensidad, una tormenta salvaje, los rayos alumbraron el lugar y con él sus ojos amarillos resplandecieron con mayor notoriedad, iguales a los ojos de aquellos niños que encontraran, aquellos que fueron transformados en monstruos. Peor de modo más aterrador, más salvaje.

Más antinatural

Ichigo lanzó un rugido y como un rayo se acercó a ellos ante la sorpresa de Renji que hacía a un lado a Rukia justo a tiempo sintiendo el impacto del puño de Ichigo en su rostro que lo empujaba lejos de él, el joven presa del demonio interno de cada vampiro gritó al cielo.

-¡Mátenlo!

-¡Ichigo!

En su interior aquel muchacho intentaba librarse de esa oscuridad que lo consumía, no solo su cuerpo, sino su alma su todo, era como si estuviera a punto de desvanecerse en el interior de sí mismo, dejando en su lugar a otro ser, un ser primitivo que veía todo a su alrededor como una amenaza.

La bestia…

-¡Suéltame!

Aún así era consciente de lo que pasaba

-No… detente… ¡Detente!

"_Te dije que no podías retenerme por siempre" _dijo por fin este ser.

-¡Para!

El ser pálido sonreía de modo maniático y sin más empezó a reírse como loco.

"_Ahora, ¡Soy libre!"_

En la realidad los guerreros Brujah estaban siendo atacados por él.

-¡Huyan!

-¡AAAAGAGAGHHHHH!

-¡Kyaaah!

Ichigo lanzó un rugido tras lanzar un golpe viento que le arrancaba la quijada a uno de los soldados, los demás Brujah retrocedieron al ver esto, pero aquel vampiro se acercó a ellos uno a uno para herirlos con sus propias manos, uno de ellos le atacó con su espada creándole una fea herida en el pecho pero eso no impidió que él de un golpe le abriera el estómago, el vampiro Brujah lanzó un grito para luego caer al piso sin moverse.

Uno a uno sus propios aliados ahora eran los que caían

En su interior Ichigo observaba breves fragmentos de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, observaba como su cuerpo actuaba por voluntad propia, con un único fin de matar

-No… noooo… ¡NNNOOOOOO!

La pelea se dirigió hacia el pelirrojo que defendía a la morena, Renji peleó con valor pero no pudo hacer mucho siendo sujetado por la cabeza y era estrellado contra el muro de piedra que estaba ahí para lanzarlo por los aires, otro Brujah quiso detenerlo y como resultado recibía un fuerte golpe en su cabeza cayendo al piso con un hilillo de sangre que le salía de la oreja.

Ahora se fijaba en Rukia.

-No, a ella no… ¡A ella no!

Renji apareció a su detrás para cortarle con su espada, más el cruzado lo agarró del cuello y levantándolo lo aplastaba con el suelo para sentir el pie de este en su pecho en un fuerte pisotón.

-¡AAAGGGHH!

Renji dejó su espada en el suelo, Ichigo lo sujetó de su cabello y lo estrellaba contra una casa

-¡Renji! –gritó Rukia.

-¡Rukia vete de aquí! –gritaba Ichigo desde su interior pero no podía comunicarse con ella, en imágenes borrosas ella aparecía en el piso de rodillas observando todo, viendo como él se convertía en una máquina asesina no solo del enemigo sino de sus propios aliados

Ichigo la ignoró y fue en busca de Renji para rematarlo, Rukia sacando fuerzas de algún lado se ponía de pie colocándose delante de él.

-¡Rukia no hagas eso!

-Ichigo, reacciona, reacciona por favor…

El demonio al sentirle obstruido por un ser insignificante le sujetó de los hombros hundiendo sus dedos en estos, Rukia abrió los ojos mientras gritaba de dolor.

-¡Rukia!

-¡Rukia! –Ichigo no podía comunicarse con ella, la oscuridad poco a poco lo devoraba, no quedaría nada de él pronto-, ¡Rukia!

Aún con el dolor Rukia no se soltaba no iba a hacerlo, tenía que soportar

-Ichigo… detente…. ¡no dejes que te controle! ¡No lo permitas!

El joven no podía controlarse, no podía siquiera gritar, estaba encerrado en sí mismo en su cuerpo que ya no le pertenecía y al sentirse así comprendió lo que les había sucedido a esos niños, esa imposibilidad de controlarse, con esa oscuridad que te devora ganando terreno eliminando todo vestigio de tu ser dejando un animal sanguinario en su lugar, esos niños debieron sentirse igual, hasta perderse, no solo perdiendo su voluntad sino sus almas, perdiendo todo sin poder hacer nada más que gritar en gritos silenciosos siendo poseídos por algo que no era ellos.

Rukia esa vez no actuó como un monstruo sin corazón, lo había hecho por piedad, no podía permitir que esas pobres almas siguieran en ese infierno. Y él la juzgó sin piedad.

Ichigo lanzó a Rukia contra el piso mirándola como un animal ve a su presa que estaba agonizante, la joven intentaba levantarse. Iba a matarla.

-Ma… ma…

-¡…!

Las palabras salieron de pronto

-Mátame

Rukia abrió los ojos al escuchar esa palabra, una palabra que hizo eco en su interior de modo terrible.

"Mátame, mátame, mátame, mátame, mátame, mátame"

-N… no… no… po... podré… con… controlarme por mu… cho… tiempo… no… -apenas y podía decir Ichigo intentando prevalecer frente a la bestia-, debes… de... debes… ¡MATARME! ¡Mátame!

Rukia negó con la cabeza, no podía ser, esto no podía estar pasando.

"_Deja de pelear compañero" _dijo ese ser _"No puedes vencerme… he vivido dentro tuyo tanto tiempo que no hay forma de que no pueda romper tus defensas" "No puedes conmigo"_

-Rukia, ¡acaba conmigo ya!

"_Cállate"_

La lluvia caía con fuerza, los rugidos de los truenos resonaban en el campo que parecía desierto, Ichigo se sujetó la cabeza lanzando un grito de dolor agónico ya sin ser capaz de detener al demonio que llevaba dentro presa de la ira, el frenesí lo consumía poco a poco y ya pronto acabaría con él mismo, con su consciencia, con su todo.

-¡Rukia!

Renji le lanzo una daga.

-¿Qué?

-Sé... sé que no puedes moverte bien, pero, debes matarlo ahora

-No…

-¡Mátalo o nos matara a todos!

-No…

-¡Rukia Kuchiki cumple tu deber como su sire!

-¡No puedo!

El joven perdía el control se sujetaba la cabeza intentando detenerse, pero la batalla era perdida, ya que mientras más se resistía de un momento a otro su alma se desintegraría en mil pedazos, ya no quedaría de él nada más que el cuerpo.

-¡Debes matarlo ahora que puedes!

Ichigo no iba a poder contenerse más

Rukia como pudo se puso de pie, la capa estaba rasgada y de estaba se mostraba las heridas causadas recientemente, su vista se hacía nublada, sus piernas le temblaban, ella tampoco aguantaría mucho.

-Rukia, ¡HAZLO!

Ya no pudo aguantar más, de nuevo la bestia recuperó el control lanzando un rugido al cielo con ojos brillante de un destello asesino en su dirección, Rukia estaba ahí delante con una daga en sus manos, más estas temblaban, toda ella temblaba observándolo.

Los rayos alumbraban la escena

-Ichigo…

Delante de ella estaba un monstruo y ese monstruo en esos momentos solo pensaba en algo y era alimentarse con ella

-Rukia ¡hazlo ahora! –le gritó Renji

Ichigo se abalanzó contra ella, Rukia dejo caer la daga ante la mirada de terror de su amigo.

-¡RUKIA!

-Ichigo… ¡Regresa!

Fue rápido, impredecible, pero ante los ojos dl pelirrojo Rukia abrazaba a Ichigo con todas sus fuerzas mientras este gritaba.

-Por favor… para… para… ¡sé que estás ahí, sé que aún estás ahí! ¡ICHIGO!

La Criatura transformó de modo subconsciente sus manos en garras y estas se clavaron en la espalda de Rukia, ella apretó los dientes soportando el dolor, no iba a soltarlo.

-¡Contrólate! Ichi… por favor… ¡ICHIGOOOO!

La bestia incrustaba más las garras.

-Ichi… I… I… ¡Kaien-dono! ¡Deténgase por favor! ¡DETENGASE!

Los ojos bestiales cambiaron de golpe, dejando al color gris de Ichigo aparecer, sus manos cambiaron de garras a su forma normal, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué? En sus brazos sentía un pequeño cuerpo que le abrazaba, ahora de modo débil.

-Rukia…

La chica posó su mirada en él, sus ojos violetas estaban apagados, en lugar de Ichigo volvió a ver a alguien parecido a él, solo que de cabellera negra que le sonreía, Rukia le sonrió observándole, luego el rostro cambió al de Ichigo que le miraba acongojado.

-¿Por… qué… por qué…?

Ella no escuchaba, solo sonreía

Sus brazos dejaron de abrazarlo cayendo de modo inerte mientras ella se desplomaba ante los ojos de todos

-Kaien… dono

-¿Rukia?

Su pequeño cuerpo se desplomaba con los ojos abiertos

-Oi… mírame… esto no es gracioso… mírame

Pero sus ojos estaban perdidos, no observaba nada, Renji en el piso no podía creer lo que pasaba, aquel muchacho había vuelto en sí y Rukia, su amiga, aquel ser que tanto le importaba.

-No… ¡No!

Ichigo sacudía a Rukia pero esta no se movía, no reaccionaba

-Háblame… hazlo por lo que más quieras… ¡Háblame!

No le oía, no oía nada, estaba ahí solo un cuerpo inerte donde levemente en sus labios se veía un rastro de su sonrisa, la única sonrisa real que había lanzado en años, Ichigo la sujetó con fuerza, aunque eso no cambiaba algo, que ella no le respondería.

-¡RUKIAAAAAA!

La lluvia había cesado de pronto y el cielo se despejaba un poco, mostrando a una brillante luna que parecía alumbrarles, como si la misma observara lo que pasaba, escuchando los ruegos de aquel muchacho, rogando que ella le hablara, cosa que era imposible

La joven no le respondería más.

_**Siguiente Episodio**_

_**La Luz Que Brilla En Ti**_


	13. La Luz que Brilla en Tí

_**Capítulo 13  
La Luz Que Brilla en Ti**_

Por el silencio de las calles cualquiera diría que estaban en un pueblo fantasma, pero la verdad era muy distinta mientras uno a uno los miles de cadáveres eran apilonados mostrando que hace muy poco se había producido una pelea realmente salvaje en ese sitio, sin embargo para aquella mujer que ahora avanzaba entre los restos eso ya no tenía mucho significado, ¿y por qué iba a impresionarle estar acumulando restos de Ghouls? Esos eran seres inferiores, humanos adictos a la sangre de vampiros y si no era eso eran los cientos cadáveres que regresaran a la vida o vampiros que apenas y habían comenzado a entender de lo que podían ser capaces y se vanagloriaban de muy poco que sabían y que seguramente al amanecer se convertirían en cenizas por su incompetencia.

Por desgracia de entre esos mequetrefes había uno a quien debía considerar aunque no sabía los motivos, camino entre los escombros a ver si estaba todavía lo suficientemente bien como para poderse poner en pie, pero al parecer no era así y viendo entre los restos de escombros, entre los cuerpos lo encontró con la boca abierta mostrando los colmillos y la mirada en blanco y con varias heridas que incluso penetraran la armadura creada con magia y sangre de un cainita.

Esto le impresionó un poco, aunque no lo suficiente para mostrar expresión en su rostro aunque si pensó que quien lo haya hecho debió ser alguien realmente fuerte o él se descuidó como nunca lo había hecho antes.

En fin, ese tipo no era la gran cosa, pero mientras fuera útil a su maestro debía seguir en sus filas.

Este vampiro no se movía por las heridas lo que demostraba que el letargo estaba en su interior del todo, no había tiempo para esperarle y que despertara.

A su detrás apareció un sujeto de piel pálida y ojos verdes que al parecer supervisaba lo que estaba pasando ahora con esos ojos inexpresivas

-Hallibel –le habló a la mujer…

-Sí

La mujer se acercó al vampiro caído y colocó su mano en la frente, tras un instante este se levantó abriendo la boca más de lo necesario como si no hubiera respirado en mucho tiempo para sin más levantarse.

Al hacerlo lanzó un grito al ver su cuerpo casi deshecho

-¡Ese maldito va a pagármelas!

-Sigo sin entender por qué nos eres de utilidad.

Este no dijo nada aunque si observó con ojos asesinos a la mujer y luego a ese otro ser tan blanco como el papel.

-Vámonos –dijo el sujeto pálido-, ya no hay nada que hacer en este lugar.

-¡No! ¡No me voy! –vociferó- Las tropas están a punto de llegar… acabare con este pueblo hasta el último cimiento junto con ese maldito brujah…

-Nos vamos –dijo sin expresión el otro vampiro.

Grimmjow se puso de pie irritado.

-¡Ulquiorra! ¿¡Acaso te sensibilizas tras lo hecho en el otro pueblo!? Este lugar es nuestro… nos pertenece…

El hombre se detuvo y le observó de pronto, suficiente para que Grimmjow retrocediera sintiendo en su interior un terror que comenzaba a apoderarse de él.

-Esa es mi decisión… yo estoy al mando de todo esto por órdenes de nuestro maestro ¿vas a contradecirme?

Grimmjow apretó los dientes con una mezcla de terror y rabia

-Tu cuerpo no va a reponerse ahora –dijo Hallibel-, no servirás en el campo de combate.

Lanzó una maldición y con su orgullo herido.

-Tch, como sea…

Ulquiorra le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar.

-Andando…

Aquel muchacho de pelo celeste le siguió a él y a Hallibel no sin rumiar dentro de su boca.

-Llegará una noche –dijo Grimmjow de repente- la noche cuando no seas una amenaza para mí y te mate…

-Cuando llegue, el mundo tanto este como el otro pertenecerá a nuestro maestro –dijo Ulquiorra-, no antes, no después…

Hallibel se quedó un instante quieta al escuchar esto al igual que Grimmjow, ambos podáin estar de acuerdo que ese sujeto… era aterrador.

-Las tropas se reagrupan, saludemos a nuestros adversarios

Por su parte Ichigo no podía hacer que la joven reaccionara, estaba con los ojos abiertos y sin responder, ¿acaso estaba muerta? No, no podía creerlo, tenía que ser un error.

-Rukia, despierta, despierta

Renji estaba algo atónito con lo que sucediera, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué hizo eso? Debía matarlo, tenía que hacerlo y en su lugar se puso en riesgo, todo por ese maldito vástago.

-Tú… por tu culpa ella…

-Renji –gritó uno de sus hermanos-, mira…

Todos observaron hacia delante entre las llamas que se apagaban por una lluvia torrencial, varios seres avanzaban hacia ellos, no eran una tropa enorme, al parecer en la contienda se las habían arreglado para diezmar a sus tropas lo necesario por lo que era obvio que no serían rivales, Ichigo les observo y la ira por poco y se apodera de él de nuevo al ver a Grimmjow entre ellos junto con Hallibel que avanzaban hacia ellos, ese maldito. P por su culpa pasó todo esto.

-Prepárense –dijo Renji a sus hombres-, acabaremos con ellos ahora mismo

-¿Sí? –Hallibel les miró seriamente- ¿Cómo?

-Ahora les superamos en número…

-No lo creo…

Escucharon a lo lejos tambores, tambores de guerra que a todos hizo ponerse nerviosos, Ichigo que estaba al borde de la locura por la rabia que le invadía por ver a ese tipo cambió al notar como sus aliados retrocedían con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa y él supo los motivos.

-Esto…

Más soldados llegaban del enemigo, eran varios, entre abominaciones y humanos, demonios temibles que ahora les superaban en diez a uno, una legión que los aniquilaría sin problemas.

-¡…!

-Debes medir tus palabras impostor –dijo una voz dentro de los enemigos-, o tu ímpetu provocará lo sucedido en el pueblo anterior, no me importaría empalar a más niños para ver como gritas de ira y frustración

Renji y los demás retrocedieron, todos los Brujah retrocedieron

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Ichigo

Las tropas del enemigo se hacían al lado para dejar a alguien pasar

-Pero por ahora nuestra misión está completa –dijo quien hablaba-, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí, esta vez… les mostraremos piedad.

Cuando todos se hicieron a un lado Ichigo abrió los ojos casi a punto de salírsele de sus cuencas

Un ser pálido con marcas en sus ojos de color verde se acercaba a ellos, un ser de blanco y cabello negro con ojos verdes que parecían abismos, en su interior algo lo consumía de pronto con solo verlo. Era terror un profundo y completo terror que paralizaba su cuerpo ante su presencia, era como si sintiera que estuviera viendo al príncipe de la oscuridad en persona que avanzaba hacia él y que con un simple golpe sería capaz de aniquilarlo, desintegrar su cuerpo y alma, el terror a desaparecer vino con él, qué ser tan temible era capaz de hacerle temblar como un niño.

Abrazó el cuerpo de Rukia con fuerza como si quisiera defenderla de aquel ser.

-El… el… padre… Luthero está… -tartamudeo Renji- está…

-Retírense –dijo Ulquiorra a sus tropas pasando cerca de los Brujah y sus hombres

Pasó al lado de Ichigo y esa sensación de terror aumentó en sobremanera, como el conejo asustado que se queda quieto ante la serpiente sabiendo que la muerte iba a llegarle si se movía, Ulquiorra le observó con rostro inexpresivo, Ichigo no era capaz de mirarle al rostro dejando que se marchara al igual que sus aliados.

Tras esto aquellos seres se fueron junto con sus refuerzos nada les servía, Grimmjow miró a Ichigo; en otra ocasión arreglaría cuentas con él.

Cuando la tensión terminó los gritos de los hombres heridos y las víctimas comenzaron a escucharse

La lluvia poco a poco se apagaba hasta dejar de caer.

Renji apretó los puños, todo fue en vano, tanta muerte y sacrificio, todo para nada.

-Rukia –llamó Ichigo tras que ese terror se alejara

La chica seguía con los ojos abiertos, ella estaba…

-¿Están bien? –gritó una voz femenina

Renji observó a la chica que venía junto con dos hombres, uno de ellos vestido con ropas blancas y una cruz celeste en el pecho que era ayudado por el otro.

-¿Se encuentra bien Ishida-san?–le preguntó peor este no respondió.

La chica volteó a ver al joven, más este no hacía lo mismo.

-Yo… no podía permitir que murieras… no podría haberlo soportado…

Los soldados se fijaron en él y sobre todo en su acompañante, alguien que era como ellos.

-Tú eres…

-Nemu, miembro del Clan Lasombra –dijo ella-, lamento que hayan hecho el viaje en vano…

Había muchos cuerpos entre las ruinas

-Lamentamos no haber llegado a tiempo –se disculpó Renji.

-¿Y las bajas?

-Creo que las aceptables…

Renji miró a Rukia que seguía en brazos de Ichigo que no se movía observándola.

-Nada que tenga importancia.

-¿Qué no tiene importancia? –preguntó de pronto Ichigo-, ¿¡Que no hay importancia!?

Todos le observaron, sobre todo quien ayudaba a Ishida, aunque este tampoco parecía ajeno a la presencia de ese muchacho.

-¡Kurosaki! –Ishida lo miró con rencor

Ichigo parecía lleno de rabia y dolor.

-Tú cállate –dijo Renji con rostro de ira.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir que no hay bajas!? ¿¡Que es Rukia entonces!?

El no le hizo caso.

-Los ancianos mujeres y niños están en la catedral –dijo Chad acercándose a ellos-. Pero no sabemos cuántos muertos hay aquí.

-Ayudaremos en lo que podamos…

-¡Debemos perseguirlos! –dijo Ichigo de repente

Todos le observaron.

-Cállate –dijo Renji

-¡Ellos mataron a varias personas! ¿¡Acaso no lo ves maldito pelirrojo!? Ellos le hicieron esto a…

Renji se acercó a él.

-No te atrevas a culpar a alguien por tu falta –dijo Renji lleno de rabia colocando su espada en el cuello,

-¡…!

-Si no fuera por ti, Rukia no habría venido, no habría desperdiciado su sangre en salvarte y pelear aún sabiendo que no había salvación… ¡TODO FUE TU MALDITA CULPA BASURA!

Ichigo miró hacia otro lado

-Fue mi culpa –dijo Ichigo-, yo…

"Si lo hago… lo dejarás en paz… ¿verdad?"

Ichigo se sentía el ser más miserable que existía, ella se humilló por él, llegó hasta lo más bajo para ayudarle e incluso se sacrificó para que volviera en sí, Renji tenía razón, por su culpa ella estaba muerta y ahora trataba de culpar a otros, era un completo idiota.

-Al parecer… sigues siendo el mismo imprudente cabeza dura de siempre… Kurosaki…

Ichigo observó a quien le hablaba abriendo los ojos, sorprendido.

-Ishida…

La única respuesta fue una flecha que salió zumbando cerca de su oído.

-¡…!

El joven de cabello negro tenía su arco en manos y le apuntaba a la cabeza.

-¿Acaso creíste que lo que hiciste sería olvidado?

-¡Ishida!

-Quincy-san

Ichigo le observó sin miedo, los ojos de Ishida destilaban odio puro hacia él, pero no podía culparlo, no tras lo que él y los suyos hicieran.

-Si vas a hacerlo hazlo ya… no me importa…

-Tú…

Pero antes de que lo hiciera Chad le detuvo.

-Suéltame ¡te digo que me sueltes!

-No puedo permitir que le hagas nada a Ichigo…

-Ch-Chad…

El gigante le miró con rostro neutro mientras sujetaba a Ishida con todas sus fuerzas, por su lado Nemu se acercó a él y se puso de rodillas para revisar a Rukia

-Dale tu sangre, puede que con eso reaccione.

-¿Qué?

-Está en letargo –dijo Nemu-, aunque no puedo asegurarte que despierte.

Ichigo no entendía, pero si había una posibilidad, alguna… lo haría, se quitó su armadura que cubría su brazo y abrió su muñeca con sus propios dientes ante la mirada sorprendida de Chad.

-Ichigo… tú…

Colocó la muñeca en la boca de Rukia esperando que ella bebiera, esperando con temor y ansiedad, esperando… un MILAGRO. Tras un instante la garganta de Rukia se movía recibiendo el líquido carmesí sus ojos apagados se volvieron levemente de un amarillo brillante y lanzó un gemido antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar de moverse.

-¿Rukia?

-Las heridas son graves –dijo Nemu-, pero si hubiera recibido más la muerte definitiva la hubiera reclamado.

-¿Cuándo crees que ella? –quiso saber Renji

-No lo sé –dijo Nemu-, todo varía entre cainita a cainita, llevémosla a la catedral, todos ustedes serán bienvenidos.

Ishida se soltó de modo brusco de Chad dispuesto a protestar, más no lo hizo. Al menos no en ese momento.

-Revisaré los alrededores si no hay una trampa por parte de esos malditos…

-Quincy-san, tus heridas aún…

-Estoy bien, al menos para esto –le dijo cortante interrumpiéndola-. El día vendrá pronto, debes entrar a la catedral.

Nemu aunque parecía deseoso de decirle que iba a seguirle asintió a su vez que Ishida se alejaba, no sin antes volver a mirar con rencor a Ichigo que se percató, pero la salud de Rukia le importaba más por el momento.

-Síganme –pidió Nemu

Ichigo llevó a Rukia en brazos ante los ojos airados de Renji que ordenó a sus hermanos y soldados avanzar para que ayudaran en lo que fuera necesario y también ver si podían hacer algo por aquellos aldeanos que estaban en el pueblo heridos por el combate, incluso si era necesario… acabar con su miseria.

_**000**_

Ya habían pasado cuatro días, Ishida informó que no había enemigos alrededor, al parecer habían cumplido con su palabra, la ciudad estaba devastada sin embargo entre todos trataban de reparar el daño.

Ichigo por su parte estaba sentado cerca del cuarto donde colocaran a Rukia, esperando.

Cuando colocaron a Rukia en una cama y vieron que el sol no podría hacerle daño cerraron la puerta, Ichigo comprendió algo del letargo, se supone que los vampiros están muertos por lo que no pueden morir nuevamente por cosas que matarían a un mortal. Rukia estaba herida de gravedad, sí, pero por suerte su cuerpo podría recuperarse y cuando sucediera despertaría, pero también ahí estaba una incertidumbre, algunos vampiros suelen quedar en ese estado por meses, años, incluso siglos.

Podría ser incluso que Ichigo no la viera despertar nunca.

Mientras pensaba esto Renji se acercó a él para darle de primeras a primeras un golpe que lo derribó lleno de ira lo levantó para darle otro golpe en el estómago.

-Por tu culpa casi pierdo a Rukia… ¡bastardo!

-Agh…

Cayó al piso para ser levantado de nuevo

-No entiendo, no entiendo porqué llega a esos límites por ti. Tú que solo le has causado problemas, si fueras mi Chiquillo ya te abría cortado la cabeza… ¡MALDITO IMBECIL!

-Yo… no quise… nunca… -dijo él-, yo…

-Una vez la perdí, me volví lo que soy para estar a su lado y aún así no puedo estarlo… y por poco la pierdo otra vez por tus acciones…

Dejó a Ichigo en el piso

-Pero si te hago algo, ella no me lo perdonará, lo sé.

Eso sorprendió al joven caballero.

-Pero uno de estos días no me contendré y te mataré, estas adevrtido.

Su culpa, todo fue su culpa, si la hubiera escuchado, Ichigo se quedó en el piso observándolo escuchando los pasos de Renji perderse.

-Eso es lo que te mereces –dijo Ishida apareciendo de pronto para apoyarse en un pilar de mármol y cruzar los brazos-, eso y más.

-Ishida…

-Al final terminaste en los condenados -dijo este-, no me extraña

-Así que aún guardas el rencor en tu pecho –dijo él sin mirarlo.

Ishida le miró con molestia.

-Me pregunto que habrá pensado Arisawa si te hubiera visto como estás ahora.

-…

-Seguro se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que eres en verdad, un gusano

Ichigo no dijo nada, Ishida no dijo más y se alejó. Los recuerdos entraban a la mente de aquel joven.

-Tatsuki…

Era un niño, recordaba que estaba con el monje que hablaba con las personas de la villa, cuando notó como un niño caía al piso a lo lejos y él se acercó.

-¡Se lo diré a mi papá!

-Claro, dile que una niña te pateó el trasero…

Ichigo se encontró ahí con una niña, una pequeña que vestía como un niño.

-Ah…

-Pero que veo…

La niña se acercó a él de repente

-Tú también eres extranjero, ¿verdad?

-Eh… yo…

-Que bien… ya me sentía rara en toda esta gente…

Ichigo aún estaba sorprendido por su acción, la niña jugueteaba de pronto con su cabello lo que le hizo ponerse rojo.

-¡N-no hagas eso!

-Tu cabello es raro, pero me gusta.

-¿Ah?

La niña le extendió su mano.

-Arisawa Tatsuki, pero puedes llamarme Tatsuki a secas ¿cómo te llamas?

-…

-Anda, dime, ¿O te comió la lengua el gato?

-Ku… Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Ichigo ¿no? Que nombre más tierno

-¡No soy tierno!

Un encuentro casual que se convirtió en amistad desde ese entonces, toda su niñez ambos hicieron cosas juntos y ella estuvo con él cuando sus hermanas murieron, siempre a su lado.

Tatsuki, su mejor amiga y luego compañera de combate, juntos siempre

-¿Vas a entrar a los templarios?

-Sí, así es. El monje me ayudó para lograrlo. Mañana…

-Entonces voy contigo.

-¿Qué? Tú eres una chica no puedes.

-¡¿No puedo qué?! Se manejar la espada mejor que un chico y eso te incluye

-Pero eso no quita que eres mujer.

-¿Y qué harás si logro entrar?

-Hmp, nada porque no lo permitirán…

-Si lo logro ladraras como perro para mí…

-¡Trato hecho! Pero si no, tú maullaras como gato

-HECHO…

Pero ella lo logró, él, ella y Chad estaban en el mismo grupo, al principio aquel muchacho creyó que lo que hacía era sobre todo para formarse fama y renombre en la cruzada, pero luego eso cambió al ver que el terreno de batalla no era como creían. Aquellas tierras donde la muerte, la desolación, la sangre eran normales, un momento de horror donde experimentaron lo más horrible que podía suceder apoyado por el emblema de la cruz.

Pero aún así siempre estuvieron juntos, los mejores amigos siempre.

Pero eso fue hace tanto tiempo que creyó haber olvidado y graciosamente regresaba a su mente.

-Descansaremos aquí –dijo un enorme sujeto de armadura brillante y una capa gris.

-Si…

-Kurosaki, ¿Dónde está Sado? –preguntó uno de sus compañeros de armas

-Recibió heridas algo graves tras el último combate se quedó en el otro pueblo hasta nueva orden del capitán

Aquella vez la hermandad estaba en un lugar poblado, Ichigo y sus compañeros estaban abatidos por lo sucedido esas veces tras una refriega contra los musulmanes, un momento que más que batalla pareció una carnicería. Tatsuki incluso se quedo observando los cuerpos de quienes matara sintiéndose algo impactada, gente valiente de ambos bandos, gente con sueños e ilusiones, gente que seguro tenía alguien por quien volver…

Todo esfumado en un golpe de espada.

-Yo maté a 50

-¿Sí? Yo a…

Tatsuki estaba callada y ella era la que solía hablar más…

-¿Pasa algo Tatsuki?

-¿Ah? No, nada, nada…

Su rostro parecía apesadumbrado, culpable… pero era su deber, ellos seguían a Dios, ¿verdad? Sus enemigos no y eso los hacían peores que animales.

Quien le había preguntado por Chad parecía algo molesto con la respuesta.

-Su fuerza nos hubiera ayudado, es el único que de un golpe derribaba tres paganos de golpe. Pero no podemos esperarlo… ¡Pueden hacer lo que desean! –gritó de pronto a sus hombres- , pasado mañana nos reuniremos con los Quincy para ingresar al campamento enemigo

Un grito de algarabía.

-Por fin –dijo la joven mientras sujetaba del cuello a Ichigo que la veía más animada, algo que a él le alivió.

Cuando la conoció Ichigo creía que era un chico por su forma de actuar pero con el tiempo esto había cambiado, ahora era una chica de cabello negro de mirada fuerte y decidida. Si, aún algunos podrían confundirla con un muchacho por su cabello corto y su actuar, pero Ichigo ya la conocía, así como su fuerte carácter y su habilidad en combate que no solo él reconocía, sino muchos de sus compañeros de espada.

Así también admitían que tener algo con ella sería suicidio porque Tatsuki solo se llevaba bien con ese muchacho, tal vez porque ambos eran iguales, ambos extranjeros. Sin embargo eso no evitaba que de vez en cuando la miraran con ojos de deseo, así como de alguien inalcanzable y peligroso.

-Suerte a la parejita –dijo un que era barbudo mientras comía un trozo de carne seca

-¿Decías? –La chica colocaba su espada en su cuello.

-N- no, no dije nada, no dije nada…

-Tatsuki…

Arisawa Tatsuki, la vieja amiga de infancia de Ichigo desde que la conociera en la villa cerca del monasterio donde él estaba junto con sus hermanas, la joven donde ella siempre actuaba como una chico incluso humillándolo a él cuando peleaban.

Esas veces, Ichigo era casi un niño de 19 años casi a punto de cumplir los 20, usando el uniforme regular de los templarios de ropas blanco y rojo, así como la capa gris, Tatsuki por otro lado usaba ropas negro y blanco, sobre todo la capa que le cubría casi del todo.

Ichigo no era muy ducho de eso de divertirse, generalmente prefería patrullar la zona o entrenar con su espada por lo que desembarazándose de ella se marchó hasta su tienda para descansar. No muy lejos notaba como las personas del pueblo les observaban de vez en cuando, parecían estar tranquilos con su presencia a pesar de ser cruzados que peleaban contra su gente e Ichigo prefirió no tomarles atención muchos menso al ver como sus compañeros proponían ir a ese lugar para buscar comida o mujeres, menudos caballeros de Dios que eran.

Dentro de su tienda se quedó afilando su espada, concentrado al menso temporalmente hasta que alguien entró.

-Toma, te calentará –dijo Tatsuki alcanzándole un vaso de madera mientras entraba.

-¿Esto? –Ichigo le dio un sorbo que por poco y escupe-, Agh… esto, esto es vino…

-Reserva de nuestro intrépido líder –dijo Tatsuki dando un trago largo de la botella que llevaba-, creyó que esta se perdió en el combate de la semana pasada…

-Hmp…

El joven miró hacia otro lado aún con el vaso en manos.

-Oh, se me olvidaba. Aún eres un niñito para esto…

-No fastidies

-Entonces dale un trago como hombre

Ichigo herido en su orgullo el hizo caso y por poco y se quema la garganta, Tatsuki se rió de buena gana

-Cof, cof…

-Con calma, no querrás emborracharte de golpe y caer al piso

-Cierra tu boca, es la primera vez que tomo esto…

-Lo sé…

Ambos se quedaron callados, la luz del candelero que colgaba en una esquina alumbraba débilmente la tienda de campaña.

-El grupo de los Quincy –dijo Tatsuki-, son muy famoso por aquí

-¿Si?

-La gente del poblado hablan maravillas de ellos de que no solo pelean, también dialogan según dicen, para ellos es mejor dialogar y acabar todo sin derramar sangre. Deben ser sujetos muy versátiles.

-Si tu lo dices, pero sabes que a veces las palabras no funcionan.

-Y que lo digas…

Ambos seguían bebiendo, no parecía que les afectara mucho.

-Oye, Ichigo –le habló mientras llenaba su vaso…

-¿Qué?

-Esta pelea, ¿Crees en serio vale la pena?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Lo que hacemos… Antes los caballeros templarios eran guerreros nobles que protegían a los peregrinos al ir a tierra santa, pero ahora, matar, matar… matar, ¿Acaso no somos iguales a nosotros?

-Son herejes

Tatsuki tenía las mejillas rojas por el vino

-Hereje, cristiano, todos somos iguales, no le veo diferencia, todos somos hijos de Dios… al menos eso me han dicho

-Pero peleamos en nombre de Dios.

-¿De qué Dios? Con quienes combatimos hicieron lo mismo. Si un dios todo amor acepta esto, en verdad es un malnacido desgraciado.

-Si te oyen te cortaran la lengua –le advirtió.

-¡No me importa! No me importa

Ichigo miró su vaso y bebió lo que quedaba de su contenido que le diera.

-La verdad, puede que tengas razón…

Tatsuki sonrió.

-Dicen que en Tierra Santa hallas respuestas, ojalá lleguemos a esta

Tatsuki apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Sí…

-Eh… Tatsuki…

-Creo que estoy algo bebida…

-Tu aliento te delata…

Tatsuki rió un poco, pero luego se puso seria.

-Voy a unirme a los Quincy.

Eso sorprendió al muchacho

-¿Qué?

-Souken, su líder pidió que me uniera a ellos, yo acepté. Estaré en el escuadrón de su nieto…

-¿Te vas? –Ichigo parecía sorprendido

-De entre todos -dijo Tatsuki-, ellos me parecen los más justos en esta guerra por eso deseo estar con ellos, así que creo esta sería nuestra última reunión como amigos…

Eso no se lo esperaba.

-Perdón, debí decírtelo antes

-Ya, veo…

-¿Estás molesto?

-No, es tu deseo. Yo no puedo obligarte a desistir.

Tatsuki se acerco a él.

-Tal vez, nos veamos en el campo de batalla de vez en cuando.

-Sí… seguro.

Todo estaba tan callado, a lo lejos el poblado parecía tan tranquilo y en paz a pesar de que estaban en guerra. Por alguan razón no deseo que ese momento acabara.

-Oye… Ichigo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Lo has hecho ya?

-¿Qué cosa?

Una risa.

-No te hagas el tonto, ya sabes que me refiero

-no, no sé a lo que te refieres.

-Sexo, fornicar, follar… ya sabes.

El joven se sonrojó sin querer.

-M-menuda lengua tienes...

Diciendo esto Tatsuki lo tumbaba en la cama y le besaba.

-O… oi… que… ¿¡Qué haces!? –preguntó sonrojado Ichigo cuando Tatsuki pasó sus labios por su cuello-, Tatsuki…

-Tal vez algún día, moriremos –dijo Tatsuki con un susurro-, yo no quiero morir sin antes haber experimentado todo en esta vida, las cosas buenas y malas, lo alegre y lo triste, lo dulce como lo amargo, pero odiaría hacerlo sin poder compartirlo.

-Esto, n-no está bien yo…

-Ichigo… no quiero que me ames o algo por el estilo –dijo con una sonrisa Tatsuki -, yo solo, solo quiero experimentar y tú eres mi amigo desde que era una niña.

Eso le dejo algo mudo.

-Ichigo… por favor…

Ichigo no sabía que decir, estaba totalmente aturdido ¿acaso pensaba hacer lo que creía que iba a hacer? Peor su mirada era tan suplicante y tampoco negaba que sus acciones estaban despertando en él algo.

Lanzó una leve maldición para sin más la acercarla a él y besarle en la frente.

-Luego no te arrepientas. ¿Sí?

Ella sonrió asintiendo mientras se besaban esta vez en los labios.

Ellos habían compartido tanto juntos, pero eso no impedía que aquel joven se sintiera algo extraño de estar haciendo esto con su mejor amiga de toda la vida, pero no negaba que en su interior, muy en el fondo lo deseaba.

La ropa no tardó mucho en quedar a un lado quedándose completamente desnudos, Tatsuki se colocó encima de él moviendo de modo sensual sus caderas frotando su intimidad con el miembro de su amigo que ya estaba activo por esto mismo mientras besaba su cuello y él acariciaba su espalda. La joven sujetó las manos de Ichigo y las posó en sus senos guiándolo, Ichigo algo nervioso peor a la vez excitado comenzó a masajearlos haciendo que Tatsuki lanzara su primer gemido de la noche, al que seguirían muchos más.

-A-así, eso es…

-…

-N-no loa aprietes mucho.

-P-perdón, es que… esto es…

Ichigo presionaba sus senos suavemente, sintiendo la tersura de su piel, a pesar de ser una guerrera su piel era tan delicada, tan suave, sus dedos se dirigieron a sus pezones, esos lindos botones rosados que adornaban el centro de esas montañas esculturales y los pellizcó con fuerza.

-¡No! No… no tan fuerte, c-con suavidad…

Gemidos provenientes por parte de ambos, sobre todo cuando Tatsuki comenzó a frotar su intimidad con más fuerza contra el miembro erecto de Ichigo que le sujetó de las caderas aumentando el roce, Ichigo sentía la humedad de aquella cavidad en su miembro a su vez que con avidez atrapaba uno de los senos de su amiga en su boca y comprobaba su sabor.

-A… aprendes ra… rápido

Ichigo lamía y mordía el seno atrapado con voracidad, acciones que hicieron que Tatsuki arqueara su espalda gritando de placer, Ichigo sintió como ella le jalaba de los cabellos unas veces de modo suave y otras violentamente hasta que lo empujó acariciando su abdomen con sus manos hasta bajar a su miembro acariciándolo.

-Gh…

-Parece que estás listo…

La acomodó en su vagina suavemente y sin más ella empezó a descender apretando con fuerza sus dientes dejando que entrara poco a poco soltando unas cuantas lágrimas hasta que el miembro de Ichigo entró por completo y todo su cuerpo se estremeciera.

-¿Estás bien?

-S… sí… lo estoy… nunca me había sentido mejor…

Tatsuki comenzó con los movimientos de su cadera, movimientos circulares para luego elevarse un poco y bajar de modo pausado. Ichigo empezaba a perder poco a poco el control, los sonidos que emitía su amiga y esa sensación lo estaban volviendo loco hasta que no pudo soportarlo y de un movimiento violento ahora él estaba encima de ella comenzando a embestirla provocando que ella gritara.

-¡No, no tan fuerte… c-con… con cuidado! ¡AAAAHHH!

-N-no, no puedo parar.

-¡Ichigoooo!

Los movimientos fueron más y más violentos, Tatsuki apretaba los dientes con fuerza sintiendo dolor.

-¡V-vas a destrozarme! ¡Detente! ¡Detente!

Los gemidos de la pasión llenaban aquel lugar silencioso, el dolor y placer empezaban a mezclarse cuando ellos se entregaban sus cuerpos, Tatsuki gritó con fuerza sintiendo cada embestida brutal por parte de él que a su vez mordía y succionaba sus pechos con vehemencia a veces como si quisiera arrancárselos con sus dientes, Tatsuki se tapaba la boca para que los gritos no se escucharan del todo pero apenas y se controlaba, cuando Ichigo introdujo por completo su miembro ella lanzó un grito sonoro sintiendo como la llenaba con su semilla.

Cuando acabó Ichigo se desplomó un momento sobre ella que le recibió sin quejarse hasta que él se reincorporó observando a Tatsuki que respiraba agitada y al hacerlo notó las manchas de sangre en las sábanas.

Cuando todo acabara él se quedó sentado a un lado y Tasuki se acomodaba para poder descansar un poco.

-T-Tatsuki, tú eras…

-Ya no lo soy -dijo ella cubriéndose con las sabanas.

-Perdón yo, fui algo brusco.

-Lo fuiste –dijo ella tranquilamente-, pero no esperaba otra cosa al fin y al cabo también fue tu primera vez.

-…

Por alguna razón se sentía miserable por lo que acababa de hacer, si al menos hubiera sido más delicado cuando sin más escuchó una leve risa.

-Creo que puedo enorgullecerme de ser la primera mujer en tu vida

-Tatsuki…

La chica se sentó y le dio un leve beso en los labios.

-Ya no hables, solo duerme… conmigo.

Él sonrió.

-Sí…

Ichigo entró al cuarto donde Rukia estaba, la chica seguía con los ojos cerrados y más que alguien dormido parecía un cadáver que era velado, su piel estaba blanca como el papel y su pelo parecía traslúcido, era como un fantasma. Ichigo se sentó cerca de su cama y acarició ese cabello espectral, se sentía como un total imbécil, por su culpa ella estuvo a punto de morir, por su impulsividad, por su terquedad aquella joven, el ángel que le salvara estuvo a la borde de su final.

Sintió que fue como aquella vez, la vez cuando su madre murió, era lo mismo, esa vez también su ímpetu, su estúpido ímpetu provocó la tragedia de la que se culparía el resto de su existencia, una existencia que sería tan larga como el mismo mundo

_**000**_

Pasó una semana, las lágrimas de los aldeanos cayeron en sus muertos, las casas se levantaban de nuevo, la vida trataba de seguir su curso, el luto por aquel vampiro que se sacrificara por ellos seguía, un santo decían muchos, un hombre que a pesar de sentirse condenado por la mano de Dios ayudó a cuantos podía incluso dando su vida.

La luna brillaba.

-Todos parecían tenerle aprecio a Luthero –dijo Renji

-Era un santo -dijo Ishida acercándose-, aunque haya sido como ustedes, nunca olvidó a su gente, los defendió, les dio consuelo, ahora incluso sacrificó su vida para salvarlos, si no era un santo y no está en el reino divino entonces no existe la justicia

-El informe de la muerte de Luthero y nuestro fracaso ya debió llegar a la madre Unohana, asñi como lo encontrado en esta campaña.

Ambos miraron a Ichigo que estaba en lo alto de una casa observando la luna.

-Siendo tú mataría a ese tipo –dijo Ishida a Renji-, tarde o temprano provocará una tragedia donde sea que camine.

-Esperaré a que pierda el control de nuevo -dijo el pelirrojo-, y esa vez lo mataré… merece un castigo.

Ajenos a esto Nemu estaba dentro del cuarto de Rukia observando la ventana viendo la reconstrucción que seguro tardaría mucho tiempo más, ese lugar que sintió como su hogar por un tiempo ahora solo era ruinas, pero eso no era lo apremiante, lo apremiante eran los motivos, ¿por qué deseaban a Luthero muerto? ¿Por qué llegar hasta ese nivel? Luthero ya no significaba una amenaza ni nada por el estilo, él se había convertido en un ser divino, en un ser que encontró la iluminación en ese mundo oscuro y aún así… No negaba que una noche apareció muy afectado cuando regresó de una peregrinación a ver a otros antiguos del clan, su rostro normalmente amable parecía desencajado por algo que debió haber visto o averiguado esa vez, motivo por el cual esa batalla se llevó a cabo.

¿Qué pudo haber sido? No lo sabía, la única respuesta que podía haber sin embargo ahora estaba en sus manos y era un pergamino que le entregó a ella y a Ishida.

-Necesito confiarles esto.

-¿Un pergamino?

-Sí… puedes abrirlo si quieres.

Ishida lo hizo y al hacerlo se quedó extrañado.

-Pero, solo hay frases al azar –dijo Ishida leyéndolo y signos extraños que no parecen letras.

-Señor Luthero.

-Así debe ser –dijo el hombre serenamente-. Hijos, una terrible amenaza se cierne sobre nosotros, la noche será todavía más oscura de lo que es ahora.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Lo sabrán cuando llegue el momento y espero, seguir pisando el mundo de los vivos cuando pase.

Nemu caminó por el cuarto y de un morral sacó el pergamino, Ishida se lo había confiado a ella para cuidarlo y hasta ahora lo había hecho esperando que llegara el momento de saber que significaba su contenido, aunque no negaba que siempre al tenerlo en manso una sensación de desasosiego venía a su alma.

Pensando en eso observó a Rukia que estaba acostada y no se movía, el color de su aura, las manchas que tenía a su alrededor, esa joven no le era del todo desconocida, ya una vez habían peleado codo a codo contra los Tremere y aquella vez esa misma chica le salvó su no-vida, así que en cierta medida debía corresponder de algún modo, aunque no podía negar que a veces se sentía incómoda al estar a su lado.

Rukia se movía ante su sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

Rukia temblaba y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, hasta que de de un momento a otro abrió de golpe los ojos y se levantaba de modo brusco.

-Ichi…

Se sintió confundida al estar en ese sitio, ¿qué había sucedido?

-Ya despertaste.

Rukia observó a la chica.

-¿Nemu?

-Debes conservar en gran medida tu lado humano para despertar tan pronto, con tus heridas deberías haberte quedado en letargo 10 años como mínimo

-Estoy, creí que había muerto

-Casi, si hubieras recibido una herida más de seguro solo serías cenizas que se llevaría el viento

La morena observó el lugar, por alguna razón sintió que algo no iba bien.

-La misión…

-Luthero ha muerto –dijo Nemu con tono algo frío, pero no se podía reprochar, al fin y al cabo ella era así-, con su muerte hizo un trato con Ulquiorra para que no tocara a ningún aldeano más.

-¡ULQUIORRA! –gritó sorprendida-. Eso es…

-Sí, algo que muchos no se esperábamos. Él fue quien masacró a los poblados cercanos. Recibí noticias de lo que tuviste que hacer en uno de ellos. La verdad fue lo más noble que pudiste hacer.

La joven se quedó un momento pensativa, todo lo ocurrido pasó por su mente y empezó a analizarlo y mientras lo hacía sentía que algo ocurría y que era grave, pero que estaba fuera de su alcance y conocimiento, al menos por ahora.

-Nos mandaron a combatir sin saber lo que pasaba –dijo Rukia-, técnicamente nos enviaron a morir…

Nemu buscaba en un armario

-Fallamos –dijo Rukia-, lo que sea que nos quiso decir Luthero, se quedó en el silencio para siempre

-Ten, no sé si te quedará -dijo Nemu alcanzándole un vestido simple de una pieza al parecer sin tomar importancia a lo que dijo-, no puedes ir desnuda por ahí, tus ropas se perdieron, menos esa bufanda

Rukia al ver ese trozo de seda en la cama se sintió aliviada para luego mirarse, su cuerpo estaba sano, bueno, aún quedaban varias cicatrices que tardarían en sanar ya que las hicieron armas sobrenaturales, sobre todo la dentellada recibida por ese hombre lobo seguía aúna la vista.

Rukia recibió el vestido.

-Gracias…

-Una vez me ayudaste, es mi deber devolverte el favor… ¿…?

-¿P-pasa algo?

La chica miraba su espalda justo donde la herida causada pro so colmillos del licántropo.

-Esa marca…

-Ah –Rukia entendió a que se refería-, la tengo desde pequeña, cuando era humana.

Una media luna sobresalía entre las heridas.

Rukia de repente notó que no tenía hambre, como si esta estuviera calmada, pero había estado en letargo y había usado casi toda su sangre en aquel combate, como…

-El Brujah conocido como Renji y ese de cabello naranja –dijo Nemu al reconocer su sorpresa-, te alimentaron todos estos días, por eso la bestia esta calmada, debes ser muy importante para ellos para que hagan eso.

-Renji y… ¿cabello naranja?

-Sobre todo él… parecía demasiado afectado, creía que te mataron, se nota que conoce muy poco de este mundo.

Rukia cerró los ojos

"Así que también Ichigo"

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

-Nemu… ¿podría pedirte un favor? Puede sonar descabellado, pero…

-Dime…

_**000**_

Ichigo avanzó de nuevo al cuarto de Rukia para verla, sabía que no le hacía bien pensar en el pasado más todo lo ocurrido y el encuentro con Ishida le hicieron revivirlo de modo tan vivido que deseaba olvidar un poco, al menos por ahora.

Ingresó al cuarto y al hacerlo notó que la cama donde ella estaba postrada estaba vacía.

-¿Rukia? Rukia…

Entró a la habitación buscándola ¿había pasado algo? Entró hasta el fondo de aquel cuarto alumbrado por las velas encontrándose con una tina de plata pura que estaba ahí, donde había agua caliente, algo que no estaba allí antes. El joven se acercó a la misma intrigado.

De ese lugar la imagen de la morena apareció ante la sorpresa de Ichigo que se quedó paralizado al no esperárselo, observando su espalda desnuda casi hechizado mientras ella se frotaba sus brazos con sus manos suavemente. El joven no perdía cada detalle de ella, de ese cuerpo perfecto que ella frotaba casi acariciaba con sus pequeñas manos suavemente dejándolo sin habla.

Ante él estaba un bello ángel que con el agua en sus manos acariciaba la perfecta piel de modo delicado, un ángel bello creado por un artista celestial, labrado en todo detalle y belleza que en una tormenta había recibido daños, pero eso no quitaba su perfección y hermosura.

Estaba ahí quieto, observándole con embelesamiento, observando a su ángel.

-Si me sigues mirando de ese modo te asesino –dijo de pronto Rukia sin mirarle

-¿¡Ah!? Yo… yo…

-En vez de intentar dar una excusa date vuelta que voy a salir

Ichigo retrocedió y se puso de espaldas.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Yo, nada… estaba de paso –dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Hmmm, te creeré…

-Cállate…

Rukia recogía el vestido que le diera Nemu y se lo colocaba.

-¿Por qué te estabas dando un baño? Al parecer no necesitamos de eso, ¿Oh si?

Rukia pasó por su lado.

-Que esté muerta -dijo ella sentándose en la cama y secándose el cabello-, no significa que haya perdido viejas costumbres, además que la sensación del agua caliente me recuerda viejos tiempos.

Ichigo seguía dándole la espalda.

-No lo entenderías, tú como eres un cerdo en chiquero debes sentirte igual tanto vivo como ahora.

-¡¿Qué dices enana?!

-La verdad…

-Tú…

Pero antes de decir nada, Ichigo bajó la mirada, Rukia se sorprendió.

-Lo… lo siento…

-¿Ah?

Ichigo se acercó a ella, la joven que sentía que oyó mal

-Por mi culpa… tú…

-Eso es pasado –dijo Rukia como si no importara de repente-, me pasaron cosas peores antes, se necesita más para acabar conmigo…

-¡No digas idioteces!

Ichigo no podía mirarla

-Creí que morías, yo… perdona por lo que dije, por lo que hice, entendí que… que tú hiciste lo que hiciste porque era el único modo de salvarles…

Rukia bajó la mirada, él estaba hablando de los niños que matara. Ese momento donde técnicamente se desencadenó todo.

-En este mundo, debes ser fuerte, debes aprender a llevar el dolor en tu interior, es un modo de saber que no eres un animal –le dijo de pronto-. Ichigo si ese dolor ya no te importa solo eres un monstruo que perdió su lado humano… comprendo que te haya afectado, posiblemente tú nunca…

-Ese instante –le interrumpió-, recordé lo que mi hermandad hizo… lo que hice.

Rukia le observó sorprendida, ¿acaso intentaba? No eso era ridículo.

-Aquella vez juré que nunca más inocentes morirían por mi mano o por la mano de quienes están conmigo. Esa vez, no solo inocentes sin culpa murieron, sino una persona importante para mí…

Su pasado, ¿trataba de contarle su pasado?

-Ichi…

-Dejé que todos murieran, incluso mi mejor amiga murió… dejé que… que…

Rukia cerró los ojos, veía el esfuerzo que le provocaba decir lo que quería decir, no iba a presionarlo, ella también tenía recuerdos dolorosos, recuerdos que desearía olvidar pero que la atormentaban cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, que intentaba descansar. Recuerdos que podía decirse aún la conservaba como una humana, ese dolor y los recuerdos tristes, que para un vampiro no tienen gran relevancia.

-Si no puedes contármelo ahora –dijo ella de repente-, está bien…

-Rukia…

Ichigo le miró a los ojos.

-Se que recordar es doloroso para ti y no soy nadie para obligarte a recordar tras todo lo ocurrido.

-…

-Pero, cuando tengas confianza en mí lo harás –dijo ella sonriente-, ¿bien?

Ichigo tenía la mirada baja.

-Quiero ser más fuerte, más fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no vuelva a suceder lo que sucedió aquí, para que no vuelva a ver como todos mueren a mí alrededor.

-Ichi…

-Debo ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerlos a todos o no seré capaz de ver a la cara a quienes he perdido en el otro lado… no importa si me condeno…

Ichigo miró a la joven que parecía algo sorprendida de que le viera así.

-Peor, no puedo hacerlo solo. Por muy denigrante que sea, necesito ayuda, debo aprender a controlar este "Don" debo evitar que esa cosa vuelva a apoderarse de mí.

La joven entendía lo que quería decir.

-Ichigo, tarde o temprano la bestia siempre te controlará, no hubo ningún cainita hasta ahora que haya logrado evitarlo, el hambre siempre es más fuerte… debes aprender a frenarla antes de que te consuma y eso lleva a veces mucho tiempo, años, incluso siglos y aún así, la bestia puede dominarte al menor descuido.

-Tal vez, pero debo lograrlo… (No puedo ponerte de nuevo en un riesgo así)

-¿Qué?

Hablaba en serio, lo notaba en su rostro, en sus ojos… sobre todo en sus ojos.

-Puede que no sea de mucho –dijo Rukia de pronto-, pero… puedo enseñarte a usar de mejor modo tu sangre, al menos en lo básico, yo también sigo aprendiendo.

-Rukia…

-No será mucho, pero al menos te serviría.

El joven sonrió.

-Estaré agradecido con lo que puedas enseñarme.

Rukia al escuchar esto quedó algo aturdida

-¿Qué?

-Caray, ¿quién eres y que hiciste con el cretino que es mi chiquillo?

-¡¿Pero qué tonterías dices?! ESTO ES SERIO ENANA

Rukia bajó la mirada, Ichigo se quedó algo sorprendido al verla sonreír.

-Bien, bien… eres tú, por un momento creí que eras un Tzimisce que usó Vicisitud para parecerse a ti…

-¿Vici… qué?

-Parece que habrá mucho que enseñarte, pero lo haremos regresando al refugio de Unohana, ¿entendido?

-Me parece bien, necesitas descansar…

Rukia se acostó e Ichigo decidió dejarla.

-Rukia…

-¿Sí? –la joven se daba la vuelta en la cama y le daba la espalda

-¿Quién es Kaien?

Rukia se quedó paralizada por un instante al escuchar esta pregunta.

-¿Ka-Kaien?

-Susurraste su nombre antes de sumirte en letargo.

-…

El caballero notó lo incómoda que quedó por la pregunta, de hecho parecía más que incómoda, parecía como si le hubieran hecho revivir un momento terriblemente doloroso.

-Perdón… no tienes que decírmelo.

La joven se quedó ahí inmóvil escuchando los pasos de su chiquillo hasta la puerta, en su mente recordó ese nombre y a quien pertenecía, ese nombre…

Recordó un instante cuando se abrazaba a sí misma, un momento horrible mientras a su lado estaba le cuerpo de un joven, casi un niño con la mirada perdida, ella temblaba de terror, de dolor y culpabilidad sintiendo como su corazón latía, ese corazón que se había callado tras aquel horrible momento cuando todo su mundo cambió a uno más oscuro, más sombrío.

-Rukia…

-…

Quien le hablaba miró el cuerpo y luego se acercó a ella.

-Tranquila….

-Y-yo…. Yo, yo…

Él la abrazó.

-No fue tu culpa, no lo fue…

-Yo… no pude parar, simplemente no pude, y-yo, yo lo maté. Yo…

-Shhh.

Sus brazos eran cálidos, protectores.

-No fue tu culpa, no lo fue.

-Kaien-dono

Sus brazos, en esos brazos donde ella se sentía tan protegida. A salvo del infierno que estaba allí, pero…

Los pasos se alejaban.

-I-Ichigo…

-¿Ah?

Rukia se cubrió con las sábanas

-¿Podrías… quedarte conmigo?

-¿Qué?

-No del modo en que piensas idiota –se apresuró a decir-, solo… quédate hasta que yo cierre los ojos, aunque aún la noche sea joven, aún estoy muy debilitada como para moverme mucho…

-…

-Solo será hasta que cierre los ojos, p-po… por favor.

Ichigo aceptó sentándose al lado de su cama

No le importó cuanto tiempo pasaba solo estaba ahí observando como ella cerraba los ojos y dejaba de moverse, si, aún estaba débil más estaba agradecido de que estuviera aún con él, como no estarlo si por poco él era el culpable de su muerte. No, no podía permitir que eso sucediera de nuevo, no debía permitir que Rukia estuviera en un peligro así nunca más, él iba a protegerla de ahora en adelante, tenía que hacerlo y para eso necesitaba ser fuerte.

El tiempo pasaba, Ichigo sentía que el día se acercaba ya que difícilmente podía mantenerse despierto, se puso de pie para irse.

-Lo siento…

Ichigo se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Rukia, ¿estaba despierta?

-Lo siento…

Su voz sonaba quebrada…. Ichigo se acercó

_Miré tus ojos, donde se reflejaba el dolor  
Un sonido triste, que resuena en la tierra.  
Bellos labios que tiemblan, temblando con temor  
Si pudiera hacer algo, para hacerlos parar._

Rukia estaba llorando, lloraba lágrimas de sangre mientras repetía la misma frase una y otra vez con tono triste, llena de dolor.

-Lo siento, lo siento…

Ichigo verla así que no podía aguantarlo, ¿qué cosa la haría pedir perdón así? ¿Qué? Recordó a los niños que ella matara.

_Si pudiera detener tu dolor, si pudiera hacerte sonreír.  
Si tan solo pudiera alegrar, ese corazón moribundo._

-Lo siento… lo siento…

Ichigo no podía soportar verla llorar, era como si algo en su interior le doliera, un puñal que se hundía en su pecho, Pero ¿qué podía hacer para detener ese dolor?

-Rukia… Rukia…

-LO SIENTO…

_Noche iluminada, luna blanca sin mancha.  
Dame una señal, si de algo pueda ser capaz._

_Viento que alejas, el dolor de la tierra,  
dime como puedo alejar, su dolor en la inmensidad. _

No podía despertarla, él apenas y podía seguir despierto, quería que calmara su dolor, quería que el dolor se fuera, que esa tristeza se acallara, no podía verla así.

_Si pudiera cesar la lluvia, si pudiera detener el dolor_

_Si pudiera esto hacer, ¿sería algo para ti?_

-Rukia…

Su llanto seguía mientras temblaba, una pesadilla, un sueño, algo que la atormentaba, ¿cómo pudo ser capaz de creer que ella era insensible? Era un estúpido.

_Mundo dime, dame esa razón_

_Dame la fuerza que pueda usar, quiero alejar su dolor_

_Madre, madre mía eres sabia._

_Dime en tu saber, como alejar todo ese dolor_

-Lo siento…

Ichigo la abrazó de repente, cubriéndola con su capa.

-Tranquila.

-Yo… yo no quería… yo no quería… lo siento.

-Tranquila

Ichigo la abrazó con fuerza, acercándola a él, aunque no tuviera calor que darle, al menos deseaba que su presencia fuera algo para ayudarla, si fuera algo.

_Madre que eres sabía, dame tu sabiduría.  
Haz que entienda su tristeza._

_Quiero ser ese escudo, que la proteja de todo mal _

_Y la espada que corte el miedo y la indecisión._

Ella vivió más que él, ella había visto cosas peores que las que viera en su camino de caballero, de eso estaba seguro. Recordaba las palabras que le dijo, aquellas de que estuvo sola y asustada tras ser convertida, recordó el grito de Kaien-dono, la súplica desesperada para que regresara en sí. Ese dolor y desesperación no quería que se repitiera.

_Quiero fuego, que sea capaz de calentarle_

_Quiero ser briza que sople y refresque su rostro._

Rukia de pronto dejó de temblar y hablar en sueños las lágrimas de color carmesí cesaron, Ichigo las limpió con su mano sintiendo como parecía de nuevo descansar con calma y paz.

-Quiero ser fuerte –dijo Ichigo-, quiero ser fuerte.

¿Qué estaba en su interior en ese momento? No sabía describirlo, pero al tenerla cerca sentía un deseo de que algún día ella le viera y una sonrisa hermosa, sincera se dibujara en su rostro, verla sonreír felizmente a la luz de un sol brillante.

Rukia descansaba en paz, como si nada hubiera perturbado su sueño y en su alma sentía que de nuevo aquellos brazos fuertes que alguna vez la sujetaron estaban allí de nuevo, confortándola, haciéndola sentir segura nuevamente, defendiéndola del infierno.

Su rostro mostraba paz.

"Quiero ser fuerte para cuidarte, para evitar que te pase nada. Yo, comprendo lo que hiciste con esos niños, pero no puedo permitir que sigas arrastrando tanto dolor como esa vez… quiero aguantarlo contigo"

_Madre, dime como parar su dolor._

En esos momentos para Ichigo, Rukia era de nuevo aquel bello ángel que le salvara, sin cambios, sin manchas, ella era un ángel.

Un Ángel Triste

_**Siguiente Capítulo  
Capítulo EX 1  
La Caída**_

_Si continuaron hasta aquí, les informamos que vendrá el primer capítulo EX de este fic que hablará del conflicto de este mundo con los Baali, así como de Rukia y el personaje OC que muchos quisieron la primera vez de la publicación de este fic (Lithia) que quienes la recuerdan al menos la entenderán un poco más y quienes no la conocen espero que les agrade._

_Atte: __**BBadGuy**_


	14. La Caida

_**Capítulo EX I  
La Caída**_

_**MOTA: **__Motivos para no actualizar la semana pasada, muy simple… TRABAJO._

_En la cercana tumba se encuentran los restos prometidos…  
la poderosa criatura había aguardado tanto tiempo su liberación que estaba impaciente.  
Carne podrida, sangre impura, todo preparado para el momento crucial,  
cuando se levante en busca de alimento._

Cadáveres, sangre, destrucción, desolación, cosas muy comunes en ese mundo donde ella vivía así como de todo ser humano que se atrevía a nacer. ¿Cambiaría alguna vez? ¿Acaso un día el paraíso perdido llegaría a la tierra? ¿Por fin el hombre lograría entenderse el uno al otro para así ir juntos al paraíso? Con solo pensarlo hizo que esa joven empezara a reírse a lo bajo hasta que empezó levemente hasta convertirse en una sonora carcajada ante semejante estupidez.

No, eso no sucedería nunca porque mientras el hombre pisara la tierra esta solo conocería el éxtasis de la muerte y la desolación, el eterno baño de sangre y entrañas donde alguien se levantará como un conquistador o un mesías, porque con eso es con lo que se crean las ciudades, las naciones, los reinos y eso también era el alimento de los seres sobrenaturales que los manipulaban, ayudando siempre a su interés voluntaria o involuntariamente.

Hombres… la maldición creada por ese ser que se hace llamar Dios y que debería haber desaparecido de la faz del infinito hace mucho por su osadía de crear algo tan imperfecto como el hombre.

Pero en fin, ella no era nadie para pensar eso, al fin y al cabo según sus normas ella estaba negada al cielo por muchos motivos y muchos más ahora que era uno de los caminantes de la noche junto con las innumerables acciones de barbarie que provocó en su siglo de vida, todas y cada una grabadas en su cabeza y de las cuales realmente no se arrepentía de ninguna. Excepto de una, solo de una.

Caminó entre los restos de aquel poblado donde no hace mucho Ulquiorra cometiera su masacre, aún no muy lejos estaban los cuerpos de los niños empalados junto con sus padres, era en ese sitio, justo donde se llevara a cabo la mayor masacre donde debían seguir con lo que fue planificado hacia siglos y entrando en aquel recinto donde los niños fueron condenados a la maldición de Caín y a una muerte temprana y brutal sin la esperanza de la redención del cielo ella se acercó al muro principal que al parecer al sentir su presencia mostró ante ella un enorme sello carmesí con sellos de lengua muerta que ella tocó sintiéndose orgullosa de su trabajo.

Escuchó pasos a su detrás, pasos que ella conocía.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me sigas? –le pregunto a una figura femenina que estaba a su detrás que vestía una armadura carmesí creada a base de escamas malditas de los moradores de la oscuridad y del inframundo, aquella figura tenía el rostro cubierto por una máscara que impedía ver sus facciones, aunque seguramente no eran necesarias para que esa joven supiera quién era, así como sus pasos siguiéndola como una sombra, algo para lo cual había sido creada tras aquel incidente donde todo lo que deseó se esfumó dejando a su paso solo a la cainita que era ahora.

La joven ignorándola un instante se apoyó en una pared dándole una patada a un cráneo infantil que al mero contactos e hizo polvo siendo observada por esa guerrera de armadura roja que miró desdeñosa y siguió caminando esperando a los demás que iban a ayudarle con el ritual.

-Dile a Lord Albien que no necesito que me estén vigilando. Yo puedo hacer mi trabajo sola.

Se acercó al cuerpo de un hombre a quien recordaba le abrieran la espalda y donde claramente se notaba su columna y a quien por puro aburrimiento pisó su cabeza.

-Están tardando.

Aquella joven parecía como si hiciera un recuento, como si contara cada cuerpo y restos humanos, cada detalle para saber cuántos caídos había de aquel poblado que los miembros de los Tzimisce desbarataran, asesinaran a sus pobladores y secuestraran a otros muchos con el fin de usar sus almas en un ritual que sus semejantes entregaron de sumo agrado a ese Matusalén megalómano y por tanto un motivo por el cual debía obedecer a su líder. Todo con el fin de saber cuántas almas existían, almas que ella notaba con sus ojos demoniacos que reconocían el lugar.

Apretó con más fuerza la cabeza del cadáver recordando una escena similar.

-Lithia, ¿qué hiciste?

-Hice un gran descubrimiento, tras tanta investigación por fin pude lograrlo.

-¿Lograste?

-Sí, las almas. Estas… estas no son del todo etéreas, no se marchan velozmente tras que el cuerpo muera, ¿lo ves? Puedo encerrarlas, como se encierra a un animal o a un insecto. Las puedo conservar… Puedo hacerlo.

-¿¡Pero qué dices!?

Su sonrisa era maniática.

-Este conocimiento, ¿No los ves Yume? Con este conocimiento puedo encontrar nuestro camino hacia el cielo, ¿No estás emocionada? Puedo buscar nuestro camino al paraíso, las almas que recolectemos podremos usarlas como moneda de cambio para ascender… ¡Podemos llegar al Cielo!

-¡Basta!

Sintió una bofetada en su rostro y luego como con quien hablaba le abrazaba.

-Detén esto, no dejes que te manipulen… no lo hagas.

Ese abrazo, la joven al recordarlo sintió una punzada en su muerto corazón y aplastó la cabeza provocando un tronido del hueso mientras su contenido se desparramaba por todo el suelo.

-Manipular, ¿eh? A mí nadie me manipula. ¡Nadie!

-Pareces de muy mal humor hermanita –dijo la voz de un niño.

La joven notó al niño que venía.

-llegas tarde –dijo esta- Y sabes bien que detesto que me llames así.

Su molestia pareció divertir al niño.

-Lo lamento hermanita –dijo con tono burlón-, es que tenía cosas que hacer.

-¿En serio? Eso si es gracioso.

Varios portales de pronto aparecieron y de este salieron más miembros de su clan, un joven de cabello azulado que le caía al rostro tapanco casi sus ojos seguido de una chica de coletas que acompañada por varios perros que al ver a la otra gruñeron amenazantes.

-Lithia…

-Juliet, dile a tus perros que si no se calman yo personalmente los empalaré.

La aludida le mostró una mueca.

-No te gruñen a ti –dijo ella con tono inocente-, es que este aroma los pone nerviosos. Aquí mataron pro piedad, no por el gusto de hacerlo.

-Lo sé –dijo Lithia sonriendo-, por eso es un lugar tan especial.

De los otros portales aparecieron dos más, uno de ellos era un enorme sujeto rollizo y calvo con una cicatriz en su cabeza y por último un hombre que tenía todo el cuerpo cubierto con una capa de viaje que era incapaz de saber quién era realmente cuyos ojos parecían estar vacíos.

-Alkhaim y Noah también llegaron –dijo el niño alegre-, creo que ya estamos todos para esto.

-Bien –dijo al joven

La mujer de armadura se acercó a Lithia.

-Ya que estás aquí ayúdame con la recolección –le ordenó-, no falta mucho para que sus almas huyan al otro lado. Y ustedes, ya saben qué hacer.

La figura de armadura carmesí asintió y extendió su mano izquierda al cielo y al hacerlo todo el lugar comenzó a temblar elevándose justo en el centro de aquel lugar con los huesos de los niños un macabro altar donde cada recién llegado se colocaba en cuatro puntos y extendían una mano donde llevaban restos de los lugares donde habían estado y donde también hubo una masacre.

Por su lado la joven empezaba un rezo en idioma extraño, el idioma que le enseñó su madre cuando fue humana, el idioma primigenio del mundo y con eso el poder de la oscuridad se desataba mientras los sellos uno a uno del poblado y no solo de este sino de varios lugares apartados empezaban a destellar. Los que los otros trajeran salieron flotando hasta ese altar hecho de huesos donde desaparecieron, el altar de huesos se abrió como una mano macabra y en ella uno de los sellos apareció creado a base de una luz brillante rojiza y sangre fantasmal.

Del suelo de aquellas tierras desoladas destellos brillantes se levantaban y cuando lo hacían esas esencias etéreas de repente empezaron a elevarse emitiendo terribles gemidos de angustia, gritos de agonía que empezaban a resonar en todo aquel sitio que para ellos no era más que una bella melodía.

De los huesos calcinados las almas de los infantes también se elevaban en un llanto lastimero y estas fueron las primeras en arremolinarse alrededor del altar creado por sus propios huesos.

Lithia seguía rezando con un fervor increíble, concentrada en su labor y recordando mientras lo hacía como aquella joven que estuvo allí mató a cada uno de esos niños con el único propósito de que no sufrieran el terrible destino de ser un asesino de hombres, de un parásito que se alimentaba de sangre.

Sin saber que el destino de esos niños y de todos los que estaban allí ya estaba sellado desde le mismo moemntos que los sellos fueron puestos.

La joven elevó con más fuerza sus rezos y levantó la mano, con esa acción final todas las almas que se arremolinaban iban hacia el altar donde el sello creado los recibía vorazmente mientras que en las afueras cada una de las marcas desaparecía, una a una entre gritos de desesperación de las almas de los desdichados de ese poblado hasta que todo el lugar quedó en silencio.

-Hoy hubo una buena cosecha –dijo el niño sonriente.

-Sí, una muy deliciosa –dijo el enorme sujeto.

La chica de los perros se acercó al muchacho y le sujetó del brazo.

-Bien, vámonos.

-Aún no acaba –dijo Lithia sacando mientras tanto una bolsa de su cinturón.

Una pluma, una pluma que se elevó en los cielos

-Hemos acabado aquí, manda el mensaje a Lord Albien y a nuestro "aliado". Iniciaremos lo que sigue del ritual cuando borremos las huellas de nuestra presencia.

La pluma se convirtió en un cuervo que parecía hecho de la misma noche que se elevó emitiendo un graznido. Sus acompañantes abrieron otro portal.

-¿No vienes Lithia? –le preguntó la chica llamada Juliet-, hay mucho que limpiar.

Ella negó con su cabeza.

-El altar está activo, sí. Me quedaré para ver que las demás almas lleguen a su destino.

-Hmmm, ya veo. Además que tienes buena compañía

La mujer de armadura se colocó al lado de Lithia.

-Tch.

-Te esperamos Lithia.

-Sí, sí, ahora piérdanse

Tras estas palabras los demás entraron al portal para marcharse excepto el niño que se quedó sentado en una esquina.

-¿Qué sucede Ewah? –le preguntó Lithia.

-Nada del otro mundo, solo quiero ver también como llegan. No siempre uno disfruta de un coro de agonía. Aparte que me gustaría que me acompañaras luego hermanita.

-¿Adónde?

-Vamos, no me digas que no quieres ver a esa cainita que intentó darles una muerte pacífica a estos niños.

Eso llamó el interés de Lithia.

-¿Sigue viva? Creí que había encontrado la muerte definitiva a manos de su chiquillo.

-No, no lo hizo lo cual me hace pensar que ella también debe tener un papel muy importante en este eterno juego de sombras.

La sonrisa de ese niño era incómoda.

-No ha abandonado el pueblo de Luthero. Cuando las demás almas lleguen podremos ir a visitarla, aunque claro, no podrás acercarte todavía, cosa que estoy seguro ansías.

Lithia se relamió los labios.

Las demás almas comenzaban a llegar, sus gritos eran inconfundibles. Una escena extraña en un lugar lleno de cadáveres pero que ya se repitió antes, siempre en lugares donde la guerra había devastado todo y a todos y donde aquellas figuras siniestras habían hecho el mismo rito una y otra vez para recoger las almas necesarias para sus propósitos viendo a las almas encerradas en los sellos reunirse para alimentar algo macabro y poderoso.

-Solo un poco más –dijo el niño alegremente.

-Mientras más almas hayan, más fácil es –dijo Lithia.

-Pronto la misma humanidad. Los clanes y todo ser vivo y no muerto…

La luna se teñía de rojo, una luna que aquel niño disfrutaba ver como el augurio de algo funesto que no tardaría en revelarse.

-Será condenado a la oscuridad eterna.

_**000**_

La ciudad o lo que quedaba de ella estaba tranquila, mucha de la población aceptó lo sucedido, la pérdida de aquel hombre que fue una guía y un faro en estos tiempos oscuros era una terrible pérdida para todos ellos por lo que levantaron varias oraciones al Altísimo para que aceptara el alma de aquel noble cainita que diera su vida por ellos y salvar la ciudad junto con los valerosos caballeros que no hace mucho fueran enterrados con todos los honores por su bravura y arrojo ante un enemigo que no pudieron parar.

Los rezos por el eterno descanso de Luthero Black y esos hombres, rezos por su noble sacrificio que para los de la estirpe delo primer asesino no eran nada consoladores porque al final, todo fue un fracaso.

La joven de cabello rosto oscuro y ojos violetas observaba el cielo nocturno pensativa, aquella ciudad quedó casi en cenizas por sus combates y aún sin saber los verdaderos motivos de estos.

Pensar en eso hacía que ella se sintiera frustrada y no era para menos. No fueron capaces de saber que era lo que el Lasombra debía decirles, sobre aquella amenaza que caía sobre ellos, sobre todos los clanes. Aquel vampiro lo que sea que supo se fue con él cuando Ulquiorra acabó con su existencia.

Tras esto muchos buscaban un culpable por tal fracaso y muchos apuntaban a Ichigo de ser el total responsable de esto, muchos vástagos y Ghouls Brujah ya miraban a su chiquillo con ojos hostiles por lo que ellos pensaban era su culpa, pero tampoco negaban que aunque hubieran seguido el ritmo establecido habrían llegado tarde y toda la ciudad completamente toda hubiera sido reducida a cenizas, ninguna vida o no vida que pudiera salvarse. Más también había algo más que comenzaba a preocuparle.

Mientras pensaba en el conflicto también una sospecha crecía en ella, ¿cómo era posible que no supieran el tamaño de las tropas invasoras? Generalmente el príncipe siempre estaba un paso adelante en las campañas como todo buen Ventrue que se respetase, pero esta vez no fue así y dudaba mucho que fuera porque ni él se lo esperaba. No, el príncipe lo sabía todo, manipulaba todo por los contactos que tenía alrededor de estas tierras y más que nada porque esa víbora Gin nunca había fallado…

Hasta ahora.

¿Cómo se les pudo pasar por alto que un cainita en extremo poderoso como Ulquiorra iba hacer acto de aparición? Una amenaza así no sería ignorada nunca, pero lo hicieron. Intentaba hilvanar lo que sucedía porque no era la primera vez que sucedía, ya mucho antes de que Ichigo ingresara a esta vida sucedió, cuando enviaron a una armada completa de uno de los miembros del consejo Ventrue a una campaña donde el mismo antiguo participó… fueron emboscados por Assamitas, los asesinos de la estirpe y no quedó nada de ellos, encontrando al Cainita en una estaca o mejor dicho sus restos calcinados quedándose entonces de modo muy cuestionable el príncipe con sus tierras y posesiones, tanto de vivo como de muerto. No sería algo extraño si no fuera que aquel antiguo que terminó con la muerte definitiva cuestionaba el liderazgo del príncipe a todo momento, diciendo abiertamente que aquel parecía ocultar algo de sus hermanos de sangre.

La morena lo meditó y lo relacionó con lo sucedido ahora, si no fuera porque todo acabó como acabó podría pensar que el objetivo de todo esto fue diezmar el grueso de las filas de Unohana para que la universidad quedara desprotegida.

No, eso era ridículo. Los Brujah eran aliados del príncipe a pesar del rencor que existía entre ambos clanes por la pérdida de Cartago que no creía que intentaran algo así. Pero tanto Unohana como su hermano se habían opuesto al príncipe en varias ocasiones debido a sus acciones de los últimos siglos, ante todo… por las campañas en tierra santa. Y ahora los enviaron a una batalla que sabían iban a perder.

Algo pasaba que no le cuadraba.

Pero la verdad, todo empezaba a volverse un misterio que difícilmente ella sola descifraría, incluso cosas que le concernían.

Una de ellas fue que los lupinos le permitieron seguir, ¿por qué lo hicieron? ¿Piedad? No, los lobos no tienen piedad por los hijos de Caín, ellos son sus enemigos. Bueno, tal vez los Gangrel habían logrado tener una coexistencia con ellos pero los otros clanes no y mucho menos alguien como ella que no era de ninguno e incluso entre los suyos su propia existencia era una aberración.

Sabroth, así se llamó su líder y fue él quien los detuvo por algún motivo que ella no sabía, aunque si recordó que se fijó en su espalda, justo en la herida que le hiciera su hermano de manada y al hacerlo decidió dejarla ir, ¿por qué? Lo único que recordaba tener en la espalda era esa marca que tenía desde pequeña, esa media luna pero no recordaba que fuera especial ni nada, solo era una mancha y nada más.

Emitió un sonido como si suspirara, lo que sea que planearan los lupinos no debía importarle ya que no creía que regresara a ese sitio de nuevo.

Lo que importaba ahora era otra cosa, algo más apremiante.

-¿Eso era su bestia?

Recordó la imagen de Ichigo, no parecía para nada el descontrol que un cainita sufría, parecía algo más algo más terrible y poderoso, algo que si hubiera seguido desatándose hubiera provocado una catástrofe que nadie, ni siquiera su hermano podría detener, ella lo sintió, un poder, una fuerza tan abrumadora que no era cainita o demoniaca, era algo más algo que solo buscaba destruir, algo que con solo recordar hizo que temblara.

¿Qué era ese poder? Debía saberlo para evitar que Ichigo cayera de nuevo en ella, en el tiempo que ambos mejorarían sus habilidades ella esperaba lograrlo y también.

Pensando eso extendió su mano y de esta se creó un cristal de hielo que no tardó en desvanecerse.

-Aún no puedo controlarlo bien –se dijo-, han pasado más de cincuenta años y aún no puedo dominarlo del todo.

Su don, su disciplina, su maldición.

-Si hubiera sido capaz de dominarla del todo ese maldito de Grimmjow hubiera seguido con una estaca de hielo en el corazón, pero no fue así. ¿Qué es lo que me falta? He entrenado, practicado por años y aún así mi control de este poder no ha variado en nada, absolutamente en nada.

Debía mejorar, algo en su interior le decía que algo mucho peor estaba a punto de desatarse en el mundo y si no estaba preparada solo sería un estorbo y eso era algo que no podía permitirse, no ahora que incluso Ichigo también se comprometió y aceptar su nueva vida en este mundo de tinieblas.

-Ichigo…

Al pensar en él por alguna razón sintió algo extraño en su ser, tras hablar con él recordó que fue abordada por la pesadilla de esos niños que tuvo que matar, pero esos mismos desaparecieron de repente y en su lugar una extraña sensación de seguridad vino a ella, algo que ella no sintió hace tanto tiempo y con un solo hombre, con una sola persona.

"¿Quién es Kaien?"

-Kaien, ¿Qué me falta para dominar este poder? Si hubiera sido capaz de controlarlo, aquella vez tú…

Debía volverse más fuerte, lo suficiente como para ayudar a su vástago a sobrevivir en ese mundo.

-¿Pasa algo Rukia? –le preguntó alguien a su detrás.

Hablando del rey de Roma.

-Nada, solo pienso en el combate que tuvimos.

-Deberías seguir descansando –le indició este.

-Ya estoy en perfectas condiciones –dijo ella sin mirarle-, hay cosas más importantes que mi estado.

-Si tú lo dices. ¿Piensas en ese sujeto? ¿Ese Ulquiorra?

Rukia asintió.

-Renji me dijo lo que pasó, ese hombre no es alguien normal, es una verdadera amenaza.

-Y que lo digas, solo tenerlo cerca hizo que el terror se apoderara de mi cuerpo. Pero si es tan poderoso, ¿Por qué se detuvo? Si hubiera deseado nos hubiera matado a todos, incluso él solo.

-Créeme, si lo supiera ya habría dado un mensaje para que Unohana y mi hermano estuvieran al tanto de lo sucedido.

Otra vez esa sensación de impotencia.

-Y desgraciadamente Luthero ya no nos podrá decir lo que descubrió.

Ichigo también parecía algo frustrado.

-No pudimos hacer nada y con mis acciones todo empeoró.

-Y que lo digas –dijo ella de repente-, fuiste un total idiota.

-¿¡Ah!? No es este el momento para que digas algo como; "no fue tu culpa" o "No te culpes".

-¿Por qué voy a decirte algo así si seguro lo harás de nuevo?

-¿¡Qué significa eso!?

Rukia sonrió un poco.

-Este tiempo me di cuenta que eres un impulsivo cabezota y esa forma de actuar es obvia.

-Tch…

Por alguna razón ese tipo de conversación se hacía algo común en ellos y ella lo disfrutaba.

-Y tranquilo, por alguna razón aún si hubiéramos hecho todo como se planeó… el resultado sería el mismo.

-¿Qué?

La morena prefirió guardarse sus sospechas, al menos de momento.

-Solo es una corazonada, eso es todo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, pero debo averiguar más y cuando tenga bases te lo diré.

-Me guardas muchas cosas, ¿Sabes niña?

-¿Y tú?

Ichigo miró el cielo.

-Buen punto.

-Bien…

El peli naranjo se acercó a ella.

-Rukia…

-¿Hmmm?

-¿Crees que podremos detener lo que sea que está sucediendo?

-¿A qué te refieres?

El joven cruzado se cruzó de brazos.

-Todo parece estar sucediendo por un motivo, absolutamente todo. Las muertes, las guerras, todo parece tener un patrón y parece que nos meteremos de lleno estos tiempos que correrán.

-No eres tan tonto como pareces.

-Muy simpática.

La joven estaba seria.

-Sí, hay algo detrás de todo esto, algo que…

Algo en el cielo destellaba.

-Mira. Una estrella fugaz.

-¿Qué?

-Una, ¿dos? No, son más.

En lo alto Ichigo notó un destello que se elevaba en esa luna carmesí y al verlo Rukia abrió los ojos sorprendida cu7ando empezaron a seguirle más y más.

-Esas… no son estrellas.

-¿Qué?

Los pobladores también se habían dado cuenta y empezaban a reunirse, Rukia bajó del balcón donde estaba de un salto seguido de Ichigo que no comprendía lo que pasaba mientras a lo lejos veían más y más destellos que se juntaban una a una, cuando llegó a la plaza varios de los sobrevivientes observaban el cielo como ellos, entre ellos Ishida y Nemu junto con Renji, todos con rostros preocupados.

-Renji…

-Rukia… ¿lo ves?

Ella asintió.

-¿¡Qué está pasando!? –preguntó Ichigo

-¿Acaso no los oyes Kurosaki? –le preguntó Ishida.

-¿Oír, oír qué? ¿¡…!?

Pronto su oído sobrenatural lo escuchó, un llanto, un llanto de agonía y desesperación y no solo era uno, eran miles de llantos y gritos que se juntaban y que provenían de esos destellos que empezaban a juntarse uno a uno, llantos de hombres mujeres y niños.

-Son almas… son miles de almas.

-¿Qué clase de disciplina pueden hacer esto? –preguntó Ishida.

-Una muy oscura –dijo Nemu-, una que no reconozco.

-Ni yo –dijo Renji.

Todo el poblado fue testigo de esto y mientras más de esas almas viajaban a un punto incierto y cuando se juntaron del todo incluso los mortales fueron capaces de escuchar su llanto, un llanto que hizo que todos temblaran y empezaran a rezar aterrados.

_**000**_

Lejos de todo esto las cosas eran distintas.

Sobre todo en ese sitio, un lugar que nadie creería estuviera debajo de aquel castillo, una construcción tal que nadie ni siquiera podría imaginar por lo basto y detallado de aquella arquitectura, detalles que mostraban lo que era hasta ahora la ascensión de un monstruo al poder y su caída, su regreso y sus planes futuros, todo labrado en piedra y carne, un construcción realmente antigua, seguramente de los primeros hombres que pisaron esas tierras y adoraron a las tinieblas, todo parte de un delicado mecanismo resultado de investigaciones de los restos de lo arcano, lo impío y lo diabólico, cada runa, cada sello y cada imagen tenían una finalidad específica.

Él conocía ese sitio de pies a cabeza porque fue él mismo hace mucho tiempo el que ordenó construirlo como parte de su plan; nadie podría siquiera imaginar la escena que ahora aquel sujeto observaba en aquel viejo trono de piedra finamente creado mientras que a su delante un pilar mezcla de carne, hueso, piedra y acero se elevaba imponente con varios sellos y rostros que seguían moviéndose de un lado para otro como si quisieran salir de aquel pilar bizarro emitiendo gemidos mientras más y más crecía hasta que de pronto se detuvieron y sus expresiones de terror y dolor acababa volviéndose piedra y los sellos empezaron a teñirse de un rojo intenso cumpliéndose la otra parte de su plan.

Esas almas eran valiosas peor no más que la que pronto llegaría a manos de su sirviente más fiel, el alma de un cainita redimido, el alma de un vástago que alcanzó la Golconda.

-Pobre Luthero, ¿En serio creíste que ibas a tener la salvación?

Solo faltaban unas pocas almas más para completar el circuito, unas cuantas más.

Al lado de ese pilar había un agujero donde seguramente se crearía el siguiente, solo uno más y todo estaría completo, al menos esa fase ya que faltaba algo más después, algo que él ya había localizado y había enviado a su esclava para mantener vigilado porque aún debía madurar y luego la cosecharía, como lo hizo con la otra.

Un poco más, unos años más, el tiempo para él era relativo en ese aspecto.

Aquel hombre con su rostro cubierto en una capucha esperaba pacientemente a los hombres que mandara a cumplir su importante cometido y que terminaran victorioso pero no del todo, sabía bien que almas hay muchas y estas sacrificadas, pero también mientras más tiempo pasaba en la recolección más ponía en peligro el plan, sobre todo ahora que esa maldita chiquilla impura empezaba a darse cuenta de sus maquinaciones.

Esa chiquilla y su vástago eran una amenaza pequeña, si. Pero el tiempo que le costó regresar le hizo aprender que ninguna amenaza era pequeña y que estas debían ser eliminadas. No iba a permitir de nuevo que tantos siglos de espera, de planificación, rituales y que las cosas por fin parecían estar a punto de cumplirse se echaran a perder por dos caitiff, por dos sin clan que eran la representación de todo lo que deseaba eliminar.

Pensando en eso tuvo una visita.

-Veo que otro de los pilares acaba de completarse.

-Creí decir que no quería ver tu rostro satanista.

El "invitado", aquel hombre de rostro frío y una cicatriz en su ojo se quedó observando fieramente.

-Bonitas palabras, pero es obvio que si pudieras alejarme ya lo habrías hecho.

Aquel hombre le miró desafiante.

-No soy idiota, enfrentarme a ti solo traería destrucción sin sentido y he hecho mucho como para echarlo a perder.

-Sin contar que perderías… Tzimisce.

-¿En serio lo crees?

Aquel hombre de ropas negras que acababa de venir se acercó al pilar más cercano donde colocando su palma sintió claramente el sin número de almas atrapadas en ella, almas que gritaban llenas de desesperación atrapadas en todos esos pilares, una sinfonía para sus oídos.

Retirando la mano del pilar fijo su único ojo sano hacia aquel hombre que seguía sentado en el trono de piedra.

-Aún así debo agradecerte por los sellos. Los sellos que diseñó aquella jovencita para atrapar almas son realmente impresionantes. Me permitieron mantener mi anonimato.

-Entonces espero que recuerdes que aún aguardamos el cumplimiento del trato –dijo este.

-Y lo haré… lo que deseas ya lo encontré. Pero desgraciadamente, no te servirá con la fuerza que tiene.

-Prosigue.

El hombre sonrió al ver el interés del Baali.

-Es aún joven, el don de Caín es inestable en él y por lo tanto que despierte el fragmento solo hará que se autodestruya y eso es algo que no quieres ¿verdad? Déjalo un tiempo entrenar, su Sire aún es de utilidad.

Aquel hombre pareció comprender.

-Bien, mientras eso pase mi clan te proporcionará apoyo. Como está convenido.

Tras estas últimas palabras aquel sujeto como vino de repente despareció en forma de miles de cuervos que se elevaron en las tinieblas dejando a aquel hombre solo que al verse así mostró una mueca de desagrado. Como detestaba a aquellos sujetos, a esos adoradores de demonios, pero eran un mal necesario ya que ellos y solo ellos tenían el conocimiento de atrapar almas todo gracias a esa joven que era una de sus chiquillas y eso era lo que necesitaba ahora mismo… almas.

Pero aún así su presencia nunca era bienvenida, esos animales, esos adoradores del diablo eran una mancha en su plan divino, aquel plan que ellos ayudaban a crear por motivos personales que no le importaban.

En otras palabras, él tendría que usar a los Baali para cumplir sus metas, les ayudará con las suyas y luego se desharía de todos y cada uno de ellos como hizo antes con los otros seres que le ayudaron.

Los Baali eran necesarios… por ahora.

_**Siguiente Episodio:  
Aoi No Requiem**_

_**MOTA FINAL: **__Gracias por esperar._


	15. Aoi No Requiem

_**Capítulo 14**_

_**Aoi No Requiem**_

Con el transcurso de los días ya todos los miembros de la armada estaban listos para marcharse, la noche era clara y despejada aunque los ánimos de aquel pueblo estaban por los suelos, no se los podía recriminar, aquel hombre que los salvó era alguien para ellos irremplazable.

-Gracias por el hospedaje –dijo Rukia a Nemu- y una disculpa por no haber…

-El padre Luthero lo sabía –dijo Nemu-, pero para él esto era más importante que él…

Rukia había cambiado de atuendos tras que sus ropas terminaran hechas girones en el combate pasado, su vestido era blanco puro que mostraba su espalda claramente, ese vestido era lo mejor que pudieron encontrar a su talla lo que hacía que odiara su estatura.

-Antes de su muerte el padre Luthero nos entregó esto por si algo le sucedía –dijo de pronto Ishida uniéndose a la conversación-, para la líder de los Brujah.

Renji se acercó a él.

-Dámelo, yo se lo entregaré…

-No…

-¿¡Qué!?

Ishida guardó el pergamino.

-El me ordenó que debía entregárselo en persona a la matriarca y yo le prometí que llegaría a sus manos.

-Eso no es necesario –se apresuró a decir el pelirrojo.

-Sí lo es –alegó Ishida-, porque si son capaces de convertir a ciertas personas, no creo que sean dignos de confianza.

-Mide tu lenguaje humano –dijo Renji molesto.

-¿O qué? Nos costó mucho descifrar su contenido y es por eso que yo entregaré este pergamino y eso es todo –temrinó tajantemente-. Además que necesitaran de un humano que no sea su esclavo para defenderlos de los ataques en el día…

El pelirrojo iba a replicar sus palabras, ¿cómo se atrevía a hablarle de ese modo un simple humano? Pero la morena se interpuso.

-Renji, el tiene sus motivos -dijo Rukia-. Ahora no podemos perder tiempo. Aunque no me hace gracia tener que ver a ese Príncipe.

Renji chasqueó la lengua.

-De acuerdo –estuvo de acuerdo Renji-. Un fracaso no será muy bien visto, ¡Andando!

Tras este acuerdo tanto hijos de Caín como hijos de Set iniciaron la marcha, Nemu miraba a Ishida con expresión triste que al verla con esa expresión sonrió levemente.

-Ishida…

-Nemu debes quedarte para defender la ciudad. Sin Luthero necesitaran a alguien que los cuide.

-Pero…

-Yo también me quedaré –dijo de pronto el gigante de piel morena.

-Sado.

-Chad… ¿No vienes? –le preguntó Ichigo a su compañero extrañado.

-No… aquí me necesitan…

Ichigo entendió, aunque le hubiera gustado que les acompañara, es bueno tener a un conocido en un viaje que de por sí sería tenso.

-Bien, fue un gusto volver a verte

Los caballos se movían, todos se marchaban ante las miradas de las personas que estaban en esa ciudad, algunos les despedían, otros les miraban temerosos, Nemu parecía triste.

-¡Quincy-san!

-¿Sí?

-Regresa… por favor

Ishida sonrió mientras agitaba su mano.

La noche era joven, había un largo trayecto que seguir auqnue siendo vigilados.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó la imagen de una joven.

-Aún no está maduro –le respondió la figura de un niño con una expresión alegre-, pero ha demostrado valía.

-Hmp, si tú lo dices.

La caravana se marchaba, ella se fijaba en la joven que montaba uno de los caballos y luego a su compañero, aquel joven de cabello naranja.

-Aún no me parece buena la idea de usar las fuerzas caóticas, pero si así lo dicta nuestro Señor.

-Temiendo ser algo irrespetuoso sabiendo tus gustos hermanita. Pero, ¿por qué te interesa esa joven? No parece lo suficientemente fuerte, casi se vuelve cenizas, ¿Lo olvidaste?

Esta le miró con ojos llenos de desprecio.

-Ya te dije que no me llames hermana, yo solo tuve una. Pero en cierto aspecto tendrías razón si no supieras lo que yo sé.

-¿Hmmm?

Una sonrisa torcida.

-Es chiquilla de Shirayuki –respondió.

El niño parecía algo sorprendido.

-¿Shirayuki? ¿Hablas de la mítica Reina del Invierno? Creí que no abrazó a nadie en toda su existencia.

-También lo creí así, pero al parecer lo hizo. ¿Imaginas que pasaría si logramos liberar todo su poder? Puede sernos de mucha utilidad si los planes se cumplen a rajatabla.

Aquel niño a pesar de su apariencia había vivido mucho tiempo y veía mucho más que solo esos deseos en ella.

-Y ante todo, quiero un juguete nuevo –dijo finalmente ella-. Ya lo dije, quiero oírle gritar, sumirse en la desesperación absoluta hasta que pierda toda su humanidad, eso es lo que quiero y cuando la quiebre, la usaré a mi antojo.

-Vaya, vaya hermanita. Eres sádica.

-Sigamos, no quiero que esos bastardos celestiales vengan a fastidiarnos ahora. Hemos dejado muchas marcas como para pasar desapercibidos.

Diciendo esto último subió a su corcel y empezó a seguir a los cainitas junto con aquel niño mientras los planes de estos continuaban en las sombras.

_**000**_

Las replicas y gritos no se dejaron esperar en el consejo cuando regresaron.

-¡Lo sucedido es inaceptable!

Las voces retumbaban, aquellos que estaban enfrente del trono no observaban a quien estaba ahí que con una mirada amenazante asimilaba lo que acababan de decir.

-Príncipe, si nos diera permiso de hablar, lo sucedido…

-¡Un fracaso es un fracaso! Y ustedes no solo no se enfrentaron al enemigo hasta el final, sino que como cobardes se quedaron paralizados…

-Si hubiéramos seguido luchando la ciudad hubiera terminado en cenizas –dijo Ichigo entre dientes-, ¡no había posibilidades de victoria en ningún lado!

-Ichi…

El príncipe le miraba lleno de ira.

-¿Dijiste algo?

Ichigo no abría la boca, pero lo que dijo fue escuchado claramente.

-Habla, escoria…

-Disculpe a mi chiquillo –se apresuró a decir Rukia-, él…

-El ataque –dijo de repente Ichigo ante la sorpresa de Rukia hablando sin miedo aunque esto podía costarle su existencia-, fue ordenado según nuestro avance, era como si supieran de antemano que íbamos a llegar y tomaron medidas, no solo había una armada, sino dos, una esperando a que nuestras fuerzas fueran debilitadas y así sucedió, no importaba que hubiéramos hechos, la derrota hubiera sido rotunda y todo el poblado reducido a cenizas.

-¿Osas decirme que nuestros contactos nos enviaron información falsa? –preguntó el príncipe airado

Murmullos

-No puede ser –dijo Gin que estaba cerca-, mis fuentes siempre son confiables, solo intentan buscar una escusa para su fracaso.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Ichigo, ya cálmate –le pidió Rukia.

Pero el muchacho no parecía que quisiera que fuera así.

-Hablas mucho para haber causado más problemas que ayuda –dijo el príncipe a Ichigo

-Ah…

-Conocemos tu pérdida de control, no hay nada que se nos pase por alto incluyendo que tú atacaste a tu propia gente al ser poseído por la bestia. Así que no creas que no sabemos lo que sucede en nuestros terrenos chiquillo de baja ralea.

Los Ventrue seguían hablando entre ellos, Renji y Rukia estaban preocupados ya que sabían que esta vez el castigo sería drástico, nada podría salvarlos de la ira de aquel que estaba sentado en el trono, era obvio que esto sucedería y ya lo sospechaban desde que llegaran y el heraldo les pidiera que fueran solos, dejando de lado a la matriarca Unohana e incluso a Byakuya, el castigo iba a ejecutarse no importaba que dijeran.

-Ulquiorra estaba entre ellos –dijo de repente Renji para romper ese tenso ambiente-. Y un niño extraño que detuvo el avance de mi tropa

-¿Ulquiorra? ¿Dices que él estaba con aquellos Tzimisce? –preguntó un noble.

-Todos los vimos -se apresuró a decir Renji.

Ichigo al escuchar ese nombre no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío, recordando su aspecto, su mirada, era un ser aterrador y con solo pensarlo sintió que temblaba, esto no pasó desapercibido.

-¿Y ese chico del que hablas?

-No sé como describirlo –dijo Renji-, pero lo único de lo que puedo estar seguro es que, no parecía humano, ni cainita… parecía algo más… algo más oscuro.

Más murmullos.

-Eso no importa –dijo Gin velozmente-, la falla debe ser castigada, Luthero al parecer tenía información que podía ser vital para entender estas matanzas que han desolado todas estas tierras. Sé que son simples humanos, pero lo hacen de modo metódico y por lo tanto deben tener un motivo que concierne a la sociedad cainita, pero ahora no lo sabremos porque ustedes dejaron que el único capaz de decirlo muriera para siempre.

No iban a negarlo, eso era cierto.

-Eso es una vergüenza y por lo tanto es algo que no se puede pasar por alto

-En eso tiene razón Gin…

Su sonrisa era asquerosa, Rukia no podía evitar pensar en eso, esa maldita serpiente

-Prepárense, ya que su castigo es…

-Me gustaría interrumpir esta reunión si no es mucho pedir –dijo una voz que venía entre las sombras, una voz que no le hizo gracia al príncipe que estaba a punto de dictar sentencia a aquellos condenados

-Unohana, que sorpresa.

-Más sorpresa que no se me haya notificado de la reunión –dijo ella con una sonrisa comprensiva-, mis pequeños están cansados tras el combate y de primeras a primeras son enviados aquí a ser castigados, eso no habla muy bien de su eminencia Ventrue.

Renji observó a Unohana, esa sonrisa era incluso capaz de helar la sangre más que confortar, no tardó también en ver que muy cerca de ella, casi a su lado venía también Byakuya con rostro serio. Rukia se sorprendió de verle, al notarlo Byakuya cerró los ojos y se acercó al grupo de los Ventrue que murmuraban.

-No importa tu llegada, solo no te notifiqué porque sería un poco cruel que veas el castigo que debo repartir y lo mismo contigo… Byakuya

-Como miembro de este consejo no importaba mi posición frente a Rukia, yo igual tomo decisiones y si se merece el castigo que desea imponerle, no pienso negarme.

Rukia estaba sorprendida.

-Hermano.

El hombre no decía nada mientras se unía a los Ventrue, Rukia le había pedido a Renji que no le dijera nada sobre casi su muerte ya que si lo hacía Byakuya podría reaccionar de un modo que ella no quisiera ver, sobre todo contra Ichigo, ya que aunque Byakuya siempre mostrara un aspecto frío, sabía que para él, ella era alguien importante y hacerle saber que por poco y podía morir por tratar de ayudar a Ichigo a que volviera en sí lo haría buscar una represalia que tal vez sería más letal que lo que estos planeaban.

-¿¡Pero qué dice!? –preguntó irritado Ichigo-, ustedes no vieron lo que pasó, eso no fue una batalla, ¡FUE UNA MASACRE! Ustedes se quedan aquí con su trasero no muerto sentado en un cojín mientras otros hacen su trabajo, ustedes son…

-Tú ya me cansaste

La mano del príncipe apuntaba a Ichigo, pero antes de que hiciera algo Rukia se puso delante de Ichigo y de una bofetada lo derribaba.

-¡Agh! –un golpe tan fuerte que sintió que por poco y le desencajaba la mandíbula

-Debes tenerle más respeto al príncipe, ¡entiende tu posición chiquillo! –le regañó Rukia

El príncipe bajó la mano

-No importa que pueda decir a su favor Unohana –dijo el príncipe-, ellos deben ser castigados por su fracaso.

-Pero si hay algo que debo decir

El príncipe entornó la mirada hacia la Brujah que seguía sonriente

-Bueno, no yo en sí

-Explícate…

-Puedes pasar… Ishida-san

Ante la sorpresa de Ichigo, Ishida aparecía con mirada sería siendo observado de repente por todos los Ventrue que estaban en la sala ¿Qué se supone que era esto? ¿¡Un humano en terreno cainita!? Los guardias se pusieron delante de él con las lanzas en mano.

-Es Ishida Uryuu –dijo Unohana-, es Ghoul de una miembro del clan Lasombra, la hija de Mayuri para ser exactos.

-El demente Tzmisce ¿Así que sigue viva? –preguntó Gin sonriente-, caray

-Qué tienes que decirnos esclavo del clan Lasombra

Ishida con respeto se arrodilló bajando la mirada

-Siento ser inoportuno señoría e irrumpir en sus terrenos –dijo Ishida educadamente-, pero traigo un mensaje por parte de mi señora algo importante con respecto al Padre Luthero Black.

-¿Y qué es?

Ishida sacó entre sus ropajes un pergamino cortado.

-Al principio no le encontramos bases, todo lo escrito era incoherente a pesar de haber sido lo último que nos dejó el padre Luthero antes de que Ulquiorra lo atacara y acabara con su existencia –dijo Ishida levantando el pergamino-, pero luego de varios estudios e interpretaciones descubrimos el significado de…

-Al grano…

Ishida asintió entregando el pergamino a Unohana que lo abrió, el pergamino solo tenía escrituras sin sentido por todos lados.

-¿¡Qué clase de burla es esta!? –preguntó irritado el príncipe-, ¡mi tiempo es valioso!

-El pergamino puede parecer ilegible, pero no lo es –dijo Ishida-, Señora Unohana

-Se ordenó que me lo entregaran personalmente si algo le sucedía al padre Luthero, pero yo pienso que es mejor que todos lo observáramos ahora, ya que su contenido es de vital importancia sobre quién está detrás de todos estos incidentes.

-¿Y qué información nos puede dar un trozo de pergamino con garabatos? –preguntó con sorna Gin

La mujer Brujah sujetó el pergamino y sacando una petaca de cuero cosido de oveja lo mojó con sangre ante los ojos de los presentes, el pergamino absorbía el rojo líquido de modo extraño, al hacerlo las figuras empezaban a tomar una forma y significado hasta que varias palabras empezaban a formarse en el mismo pergamino que fueron observados con expectación por todos los presentes.

"_Yo Luthero Black hablo en estas palabras, deben saber que mi muerte no es solo más que un eslabón en una macabra cadena que cada vez toma más y más fuerza. Yo no tengo mucho tiempo para explicarlo, pero solo puedo decirles que la oscuridad y los abismos están más cerca de lo que creen. Escribo esto para que los leales a los deseos de los cainitas que desean perdurar y mantener el equilibrio puedan comprender. Una amenaza teje su telaraña con una satánica delicadeza y este tiene un nombre, un nombre que hace eones sembró el terror en el mundo"_

Cuando el pergamino absorbió por completo la sangre, todos se quedaron callados cuando el pergamino reveló ahora no solo palabras, sino un nombre, Ichigo que estaba resintiéndose por el golpe que le propinara Rukia no entendía su reacción, incluso Rukia estaba extrañada por el nombre que estaba ahí inscrito al igual que Renji.

-Esto es ridículo…

-Esa es la letra del padre Luthero, no hay duda.

-Es ridículo, ¡completamente ridículo!

Qué podía provocar tal caos, Ichigo no lo sabía, pero si pudo leer el pergamino enrojecido por la sangre tras estas palabras, el nombre le era extraño, pero a él no le infringía ningún terror como a todos ellos.

El nombre era este:

AIZEN

-¿Aizen? –Ichigo no comprendía

Rukia miró a Unohana que cambió su rostro amable por uno serio, pero no más que todos los antiguos que estaban en ese salón oscuro, era como si de repente les hubieran dicho que la Gehena se había desatado justo en sus narices.

-Esto es una ridiculez ¿esto era lo que nos quería decir un Lasombra que se creía un santo?

-Luthero nunca hizo las cosas solamente por gusto –dijo Unohana-. Este nombre, muchos recordamos las atrocidades que se vivieron por lo que no es para tomarlo a la ligera

El Príncipe se reía.

-¿Qué quiere decir Unohana? ¿Que el más temible Matusalén que existió en la historia cainita está de vuelta más allá del velo del inframundo? Nadie podría creer eso

-El Padre Luthero Black –dijo Ishida de repente-, al parecer cuando se reunió con los antiguos de su clan tuvo contacto con él. No nos dijo mucho, pero lo que fuera que pasaba en verdad le dejó perturbado, ordenó que se creara una barrera alrededor de la ciudad para defenderse y unos días después la misma fue atacada. Si su letra dice esto es algo que no se debe tomar a la ligera y debo admitir que el mensaje se hubiera perdido si estos "guerreros" no hubieran interferido en la llegada de las tropas de Ulquiorra.

El príncipe se apretaba los ojos.

-Hay que avisar a los demás clanes aliados –dijo Unohana de repente-, si en verdad Aizen puede estar vivo aún…

-¿¡Y cómo podía estarlo!? –preguntó irritado el Príncipe-, yo estuve allí, vi como el gran Matusalén Ventrue Genryusai acababa con él reduciéndolo a cenizas a costa de su propia existencia, ¿Cómo un ser puede revivir de la muerte definitiva?

-Si no puede ser él, hay alguien que propaga el terror bajo su nombre –dijo Byakuya de pronto-. Están reuniendo tropas bajo el nombre de Aizen, eso no se debe descartar y si este es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Ulquiorra le siga, debe ser tratado como prioridad, incluso puede tratarse del mismo Ulquiorra.

-No, no lo es… el mismo dijo. El maestro, el no es quien guía todos estos acontecimientos.

La tensión se sentía entre todos lados, Ichigo por un momento lo pensó, si ese tal Ulquiorra hizo incluso que ni pudiera moverse presa del terror ¿podía haber alguien mucho más temible que él? Eso era peligroso

-Príncipe –habló de pronto aunque con eso se jugaba el cuello-, yo sentí el poder de Ulquiorra, un terror abismal que nadie podría sentir y si ese que es Aizen o cualquiera que use ese nombre es capaz de hacer que un ser así le sirva, entonces es un verdadero peligro para todos, tanto humanos como vampiros, pero lo que más es intrigante es que nos hayan mandado a una misión suicida ¿Acaso no cabe la posibilidad de que haya un traidor entre los nobles Ventrue?

-Tú, mide tus palabras o te arrancaré la lengua…

Unohana esperaba lo que fuera a decir al ver su nerviosismo.

-Mis fuentes no son baratas –dijo Gin-, son fiables

-Pero puede ser que uno de tus informantes esté vendido –dijo Byakuya

-Imposible aunque -sonrió a modo de disculpa-. Claro, el veneciano debe saber algo que no quiso decirme, estaba muy extraño

-Primero guerras con los Setitas, luego los Tremere presionando, incursiones Baali y ahora nos dicen que la mayor pesadilla de nuestra raza ha vuelto a la vida.

El príncipe estaba pensativo, era como si revivieran un terror de hace mucho en un momento, una pesadilla que sumió a muchos en el infierno, aquellos vampiros que tenía delante esperaban su voz, su castigo, su perdón. Observó a sus aliados, Unohana aunque fuera una Brujah era muy influyente en estos y con Byakuya a su lado esto se complicaba, mandar a matar a la hermana de este traería problemas.

Se tuvo que tragar su orgullo.

-Bien, iniciaré una investigación sobre el tema. Entiendan, esto no nos dice nada de que los ataques a los pueblos de nuestro territorio sean obra de este… Matusalén ni mucho menos que sus razones sean de validez, pero al menos hay algo de utilidad. Aizen, el maldito vástago que use su nombre para reunir fuerzas entre los Tzimisce y la escoria de los clanes debe ser erradicado.

En esto todos estaban de acuerdo.

-Bien, les perdonaré su existencia, pero eso no quita que estarán confinados en los calabozos por treinta noches completas hasta que el consejo decida que se hará. ¡GUARDIAS!

Hombres cubiertos de pesadas armaduras fueron hacia ellos con estaca en mano y antes de que pudieran hacer algo esta se clavaba en sus pechos.

-¡Príncipe! –se quejó Unohana

Byakuya observaba y por un momento quiso moverse para atacar a esos hombres, pero se detuvo mirando la expresión de Unohana, lo que menos se podía hacer era que los ánimos se caldearan.

-No los mataré, eso es suficiente. ¿No?

Byakuya fue observado, este asintió mirando a su hermana que era transportada a las mazmorras junto con Renji e Ichigo, su puño temblaba.

-La reunión terminó, váyanse

_**000**_

Ichigo abrió los ojos sintiendo su cuerpo en un piso frío y húmedo, todo estaba oscuro, no veía nada

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Dónde estoy?

-¿Ya te despertaste?

-Rukia, ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estás?

Rukia estaba a su lado pero él no podía verle.

-Rukia…

-Aquí…

-¿Aquí?

-¿¡Dónde pones tu mano imbécil!?

Sin querer Ichigo colocó su mano en el pecho de Rukia y esto la ofendió ya que de pronto sintió un puñetazo en su cara

-¡Agh!

El sonido

-¡Ya van dos veces que me golpeas! ¡Eres una enana salvaje!

-La primera fue para callarte, si no parabas de hablar el príncipe te hubiera incinerado ahí mismo y la otra para que tengas más respeto por una dama

-¿Qué dama?

-Cretino…

Ichigo se tocaba la mejilla por el golpe.

-¿Dónde está Renji?

-Unohana arregló que su castigo sea cumplido en el refugio Brujah, mientras tanto nosotros nos pudriremos aquí una temporada

Ichigo lanzó una blasfemia, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba parado.

-De Hecho me parece que esta vez fue más indulgente que de costumbre, oficialmente deberíamos estar en el patio empalados hasta el amanecer…

-¿¡Qué clase de monstruo es ese!?

-Se tiene respeto por el terror, deberías saber eso.

Si al menos pudieran verse.

-Oye, ¿Por qué no haces una bola de fuego como antes?

-Porque eso me haría gastar mi sangre y sería peligroso, ¿Acaso crees que tendremos alimento aquí?

-Buen punto…

El silencio solo era roto por el goteo del agua en algún lugar.

-Estaremos 30 noches sin movernos de aquí. Sin luz, sin comida, en este espacio cerrado, muchos humanos enloquecen y cainitas pierden su humanidad por el hambre ya que intentan como locos salir y nosotros no seremos la excepción si intentamos hacer algo imprudente.

-¿Entonces estaremos aquí hasta volvernos monstruos?

Rukia lanzó un suspiro

-No tanto así, para un Ventrue esto sería la pesadilla, pero como no lo somos hay una leve esperanza

-¿Y cuál?

-Te la diré cuando sea necesario, ahora descansa, estaremos aquí mucho tiempo

-No tengo sueño

-Entiende, ese es el único modo de no desgastar nuestra sangre, no te quejes y haz lo que te digo, la bestia…

-No te alimentas, la bestia. Te hieren mucho, la bestia. Te enfadas, la bestia. Te alimentas mucho, la bestia. Menuda raza somos

Ichigo escuchó un sonido raro, un sonido ahogado que provenía de donde provenía la voz de Rukia

-¿Te estás riendo?

-¿Reírme? No me he reído en años, créeme que me encantaría

-Hmp…

_**000**_

-¡Déjenme salir! ¡Señora Unohana!

-Es tu castigo, debes cumplirlo –dijo ella con voz serena

-Pero Rukia… Rukia…

-No pude convencer al príncipe que la dejara en mis manos y Byakuya dijo que ella estaría bien

Renji gritó molesto.

-¿Bien? Conozco los calabozos de esos Ventrue, es como estar emparedado sin salida, Rukia no podrá alimentarse, perderá el juicio en pocos días y…

-Byakuya no lo hubiera permitido –le interrumpió Unohana-, si no pensara que ella estaría bien, hubiera tomado una medida contra el príncipe así que acepta sus mandatos, ella estará bien

Renji se quedó callado.

-Confía en ella.

-Sí…

_**0000**_

Han pasado 4 días

-Oye…

-¿Qué?

-Cuéntame algo, me aburro

-¿Y?

-No entiendo, todos parecían estar a punto de desmayarse por escuchar ese nombre

-¿Ah? Eso, es de esperarse, solo recordar a algunos les aterra.

Hubo un silencio en la oscuridad, Rukia no sabía si tenía los ojos cerrados o abiertos o si sus manos estaban delante de ella o no, era como si fueras un espectro ciego.

-¿Quién es ese Aizen?

Ichigo esperaba.

-No sé mucho de él, solo lo que cuentan las crónicas –dijo Rukia-, los Ventrue y casi todo clan ha conocido su nombre, algunos lo alaban y otros como los Ventrue de este consejo lo recuerdan con terror. Fue uno de los Matusalenes más temibles que existiera.

-Matusalén, debe ser incluso más fuerte que este tipo que nos dejara aquí pudriéndonos.

-Incluso es más fuerte que Nii-sama –dijo Rukia de pronto-, y él es el más fuerte que conozco.

Había algo curioso en el tono de voz que tenía Rukia al hablar de ese hombre al que llamaba hermano, ese tal Byakuya, no había tenido mucho contacto con él debido a las misiones que les encargaban, pero su impresión era que se trataba de un sujeto arrogante e insensible ya que siempre se quedaba callado cuando esos vampiros trataban de algún modo que Rukia pagara por idioteces. No, el no decía nada, se permanecía callado, pero Rukia hablaba de él con gran respeto

-Hablas de ese estirado

-… cuida tu boca…

-Tu hermano…

Ichigo recordó a sus hermanas, se supone que el deber del hermano mayor es proteger a los menores, pero ese tipo parecía nunca hacer nada por ella.

-El, me adoptó tras encontrarme en…

No quería recordar, todo menso recordar.

-Me adoptó y desde ese momento soy su hermana, él ya debe tener algunos siglos de edad, nosotros apenas y somos unos bebes frente a él.

-Si se supone que es tu hermano debería haber impedido que te trajera…

-Nii-sama no puede desafiar al Príncipe, algunas veces ya me ha ayudado, sobre todo cuando estaba empezando en este nuevo mundo, el no debe mostrar brazo a torcer aunque se trate de su propia hermana, es normal que haya aceptado que termine aquí.

Ichigo al parecer entendió, en otras palabras confiaba en ella y que saldría airosa de esto.

-Bien, ¿Quién es ese Aizen?

-Hace más de un milenio, una gran parte del clan Tzimisce estuvo liderado por él.

-Debió ser un monstruo aterrador para que le siguieran así.

-Muchos Tzimisce parecen serlo, pero parece que es más su naturaleza que otra cosa… Los Tzmisce, para ellos la misericordia o el sufrimiento no existen o son irrelevantes, ellos dejan su humanidad atrás cuando se convierten en uno y su no-vida puede considerarse incluso aberrante para los nuestros.

-Entonces ¿Por qué la bestia no se les apodera? Me dijiste que cuando olvidamos nuestro lado humano nos convertimos en un demonio.

-Eellos aprendieron un modo de controlarlo o simplemente se unieron a él manteniendo su entidad, la verdad no lo sé. Tampoco puedo estar investigando todo el tiempo, si estoy por cada lado de estas tierras matando monstruos y demás, ¿no? En fin, ellos incluso suelen hacerse… mejoras a su cuerpo para según ellos mostrar verdaderamente la naturaleza de su ser vampírico, lo que los hace aterradores a la vista, peor sus acciones son peores, para ellos no hay gran diferencia entre un animal, un vampiro o un humano que cae en sus manos, ellos los usan para experimentar, los que son atrapados por los Tzimisce… lo que les sucede es algo realmente terrible.

Aunque no pudiera verla era obvio que con solo recordarlo hizo que se estremeciera de miedo.

-Es mejor que no lo sepas.

Rukia continuó

-Aizen al igual que ellos era un ser ya sin humanidad y terriblemente frío y calculador, muchos de su clan lo respetaban y le tenían pavor, aunque eso no era lo peor de él en sí. Lo que le hizo un mito de horror fue cuando decidió que debía aniquilar a los demás clanes y una purga de este mundo.

Ichigo escuchaba atentamente

-¿Purga?

-Él pensaba que la razón de la temible Gehena es la misma Yihad, que mientras los vampiros no entendieran que solo dando fin al Yihad podrían detener el inminente fin más y más nos acercaríamos a este fin; mientras haya Yihad la Gehena se aproximaría poco a poco. Pero, él no pensaba en una alianza, sino que el clan más fuerte era quien debía prevalecer frente a todos y su Clan era esa misma.

Ichigo se quedaba callado escuchando.

-Masacres por un lado, por otro, humanos convertidos casi en animales salvajes que ellos criaban como si fueran ganado mientras dominaban una tierra tras otra sin dejar nada a su paso, Aizen era tan poderoso que muchos de ellos creían que era incluso capaz de enfrentarse a su antediluviano, de hecho él mismo decía que él era un Antediluviano ya que su padre era uno de los primero hijos de Caín y por lo tanto un Dios.

-No hay nada raro en lo que me dices, muchos de uste… de nosotros, se creen un Dios.

Rukia lanzó un bufido.

-Parece que ya comprendes, pero Aizen aparte de creerse Dios quería controlarlo todo como uno y eso lo volvía un ser aterrador, con él no había ley, no había piedad, Aizen destrozaba lo que tenía delante buscando a enemigos de otros clanes, convertía a los que le parecían más fuertes y luego los volvía marionetas para el clan que enviaba a sus enemigos, pero eso no parecía bastarle, ya que aparte de esa brutalidad era un ser sabio, muchos decían que había aprendido del mismo Salomón antes de ser convertido y ya desde antes intentaba ver el modo de controlarlo todo, no solo en la Tierra sino tanto el cielo como el infierno.

-¿¡QUE!? Eso es ridículo, nadie…

-Nosotros estamos en un estado de transición Ichigo –dijo Rukia-, no estamos vivos, pero tampoco estamos muertos, somos como el eslabón perdido entre ambos pasajes o al menos así pensaba Aizen y sus estudios buscaban el modo de ingresar a los lugares prohibidos, más allá de lo que llamamos el velo.

-La puerta al otro mundo

-Por un tiempo se creía que él podría conquistar a todo el mundo, pero sus acciones llevaron a que algunos clanes se unieran para hacerle frente. Pronto Ventrue, Brujah, Gangrel, Nosferatu y Assamita (aunque luego estos se pasaron a su bando) se unieron en su contra en una guerra devastadora donde el Matusalén Ventrue conocido como Genryusai en un movimiento desesperado ya que Aizen tenía la ventaja en la guerra decidió auto inmolarse junto con él en su refugio de mármol que él bautizó como el salón de almas puras.

Una pausa mientras la joven se estiraba un poco, se sentía curiosamente entumida en un lugar tan compacto.

-Aizen cayó…

-Pero entonces significa que murió… que está en el infierno…

-Pero que su nombre se escuche de nuevo es algo que a muchos antiguos debió aterrar y más si vino de Luthero, un ser implacable, sabio y cruel es una combinación terrible. Su guerra por poco y destruye el mundo, de nuevo.

Aizen, uno de los vampiros que estuvo a punto de destruir a la raza cainita y junto con ella esclavizar a la humanidad, Ichigo jamás creyó que existiera un ser así, todos parecían frívolos, preocupados por sus propias razones, ni siquiera las alianzas era muy bien cuidadas, cada quien se movía por su cuenta y que uno de ellos lograra que su clan fuera uno para aplastar a los demás debió ser alguien… impresionante.

Rukia se movió un poco al menos eso creía.

-Si Aizen era tan fuerte ¿Cómo lo derrotaron?

-Una traición, muchos dicen, que uno de los suyos de ese entonces le tendió la trampa que hizo que se enfrentara a Genryusai, es lo más probable, muchos debieron estar celosos de su poder y con el tiempo, planearon el modo de aniquilarlo

-Oh…

-Eso es todo lo que sé. Ahora te repito que debes mantenerte lo más sereno y tratar de dormir, si no hacemos eso nuestra sangre empezará a desgastarse con más rapidez y eso nos hará estar a un paso más cerca de la bestia.

-Pero aun no me dices como podremos salvarnos de eso…

-A su tiempo.

-A su tiempo, a su tiempo, lo que pasa es que no se te ocurre nada.

-¡DUERMETE O TE CLAVO UN TROZO DE MADERA EN EL CORAZÖN!

-¿¡Y DE DONDE SACARIAS ESO!?

Algo rozó su oreja.

-LA ENCONTRÉ AYER ¿PREGUNTAS?

-N… no… (Bruja enana)

Un grito no muy lejos.

-¿Y eso?

-Debe ser un intruso, o un prisionero que están torturando

Un alarido de dolor más agudo, Ichigo apretó los dientes rabioso.

-Ichigo, debes entender que a veces no se puede hacer nada…

Ichigo cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba los gritos del desdichado, odiaba que esta vez tuviera razón

El tiempo seguía su recorrido y la situación seguía siendo analizada.

-Ha hecho un revuelo entre todos nosotros, esto debe mantenerse alejado de los líderes de los clanes Nosfeartu y Capadocio, sobre todo de ellos, ya que podrían creer que el robo de sus secretos haya sido perpetrados por ese vampiro… lo que menso deseo es que esto cree un caos.

-¿Por qué?

El príncipe sentado en su trono estaba pensativo, lo que pasaba era realmente serio

-Sabes bien lo que tratan los Capadocios ¿No?

-Estudiar la muerte

-No solo eso, desean controlar la muerte -dijo el Príncipe-, No sé hasta donde llegó Capadocius con sus estudios hasta ahora, pero si supieran que Aizen puede estar vivo haría que en un movimiento desesperado o se unan a él o inicien su rito estando o no completado trayendo el plano espectral al mundo material porque Aizen buscaba lo mismo. Aunque el clan Capadocio sea neutral, puede ser peligroso si sus ánimos son caldeados, debes dar ese informe a los heraldos, no quiero que estos e salga de nuestras manos.

-Bien…

-Y Byakuya

El Ventrue se detuvo.

-Es extraño que no te quejes del castigo Byakuya…

-Ella lo merece, las fallas no son aceptadas

-En eso tienes razón…

Byakuya observó de reojo al príncipe que le sonreía.

-Por cierto, encontré a este siervo que parece ser de tu feudo por aquí en la noche

Byakuya al notar a quien sujetaba abrió los ojos sorprendido al verle, este tenía aspecto de haber sido torturado

-Ahh… aha….

-Estaba cerca del calabozo donde estaba tu hermana, parece que planeaba algo para sacarla. ¿Sabes algo de eso?

-Rukia suele ser muy condescendiente con los siervos, tal vez algunos le tomaron afecto.

El príncipe empujó al hombre con su bota que terminando en el piso.

-Espero que sea así… porque no me gusta que contradigan mis órdenes.

El hombre no se podía mover.

-Sácalo de su sufrimiento.

-Yo solo me alimento de jóvenes –dijo Byakuya-, y lo sabes

-No hablamos de gustos Byakuya –dijo el príncipe-, si fuera así aquí mismo en lugar de un sucio sirviente estaría con mis consortes en mi alcoba. Una de ellas acaba de cumplir los 14, deberías verla, es linda, de cabello castaño claro y esa mirada inocente.

Byakuya no entendía.

-No digo que lo drenes, digo que lo mates

El hombre miró a Byakuya aterrado

-Hazlo o mañana abriré la apertura de piedra de la parte superior del calabozo para que ella y su chiquillo se asen a la luz del día.

-Usted, ¿acaso cree que tengo que ver?

-Si no lo eres, no tendrás reparos en matarlo

Byakuya apretaba los puños pero sin más se acercó al pobre hombre que apenas y podía estar de rodillas y sin más sacaba su espada de su cinturón.

-HAZLO…

Byakuya acercó su boca a la oreja del hombre.

-Lo siento, no sufrirás

El hombre abrió los ojos y de pronto sintió al espada de Byakuya atravesar su pecho y sin más este caía ya sin vida, el príncipe sonrió.

-Vaya, parece que es cierto, no tienes nada que ver, sabes bien que una traición así merecería que fueras juzgado.

-…

-Regresa a tu hogar Byakuya, y mándale a Ukitake mis saludos

_**000**_

Dentro del convento Orihime ayudaba a Hinamori con el pan que amasaban, ambas hablaban tranquilamente mientras hacían esto como si todo estuviera tranquilo, aunque las noticias de los combates no tardaron en llegar a los oídos de todos y el temor de que esta llegara a sus tierras era claro.

-Kurosaki… ¿no?

-Sí…

-Cada vez que hablas de él te pones triste

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo… Kurosaki-kun

-¿Lo amas?

Orihime se quedó sorprendida de que Hinamori hablara así sin más de eso, muchas de ellas se habían ordenado en el convento porque iban a renunciar a eso, para ellas el amor a Dios era lo importante, mientras que ese sentimiento hacia un hombre era prohibido

-¿Ah?

-Cuando duermes dices su nombre y sé bien que cuando estás perdida mirando el cielo piensas en él, es normal que pueda deducirlo.

Inoue se sentía abochornada.

-Además, yo también me siento así

-¿Qué?

-Fue por eso que ingresé a la orden, como un modo de… olvidar.

Inoue notaba una expresión algo extraña en la joven que le acompañaba, pero tal vez, así debía mostrarse un corazón roto.

Ya habían pasado dos años, dos años desde la última vez que viera a Ichigo, dos años desde que él desapareciera y dos años de estarlo buscando, porque ella lo había buscado. Había ido a varios lugares a los que antes nunca había creído que iría, los gitanos le habían ayudado en esos trayectos pero Yoruichi lo había hecho solo con la condición de que renunciara después, ya que si no lo encontraba en ese lapso nunca lo encontraría y muy a su pesar eso pasó.

En esos dos años no pudo encontrar su rastro, rumores, pistas borrosas, todo era lo mismo, si alguna vez Ichigo había estado en algún lado ella llegaba tarde para volver a verlo.

En sus viajes había encontrado a un grupo de vampiros con los que al parecer Yoruichi se llevaba regularmente bien, pero entre ellos no podía estar Ichigo, Yoruichi ya le había empezado a inculcar la diferencia entre los clanes de cada vampiro y estos con los que se veía, Los Ravnos eran todo menos grupos de fiar, uno ya le había dado la esperanza de encontrarlo, pero Yoruichi se negó a seguir la información de este, los Ravnos son populares por engañar y ella no quería arriesgar a todo su grupo.

Había visto seres que solo hubiera creído ver en cuentos para niños, desde espectros, hadas, las tribus nómadas de los vampiros Gangrel, los temibles hombres lobo e incluso demonios que erraban por parajes olvidados, criaturas que muchos pensaban eran solo mitos.

Pero aún así ningún rastro de Ichigo.

¿Cuánto tiempo la esperanza puede seguir? Inoue se sintió devastada al sentir que sus esfuerzos de encontrarlo eran vanos, que no importaba lo que hiciera hasta que Yoruichi le pidió que regresara con sus hermanas, que debía volver a lo que conocía, el mundo era peligroso y cruel y más aún dominado por aquellos demonios bebedores de sangre y otras criaturas.

Sin embargo su esperanza de que lo volviera a ver, no había menguado

-¿Inoue-san?

-Oh, lo siento… estaba, pensando

-Debes tener cuidado, la madre superiora no verá con buenos ojos que pienses en un hombre, las dos somos siervas de Dios, nuestros corazones le pertenecen solo en Él.

La ciudad vivía una tensa calma desde que Ichigo desapareciera. Si, las sombras se habían desvanecido, los demonios no regresaban, el pueblo parecía estar estaba en paz, pero para Inoue esas cosas no tenían sentido ya que Ichigo no estaba con ella.

_**000**_

-Hace tiempo que no la veía tan preocupada matriarca Unohana

-Sí -dijo ella-, las cosas están algo tensas entre los cainitas y eso puede afectar a las personas que están a nuestro cuidado.

Yoruichi estaba ahí apoyada en un pilar de mármol blanco seguida de Soi Fong que miraba su alrededor viendo a aquellos vampiros que observaban los libros que tenía la biblioteca estudiándolos, varios libros antiguos de ciencia muerta, era un ambiente algo amedrentador, pero el deber de aquella joven era proteger a Yoruichi, no importaba el precio y eso significaba incluso meterse la boca de un lobo o en este caso estar cerca de los colmillos de un no muerto.

-¿Hiciste lo que te pedí Yoruichi-san?

-Sí, la joven al parecer ya ha desistido de la búsqueda de Ichigo, no creo que lo intente por un buen tiempo.

Unohana estaba seria mirando el enorme libro que tenía delante, leyendo cada página con interés.

-Pero, lo intentará tarde o temprano, debemos mantenerla cerca del convento, donde podamos verla y vigilarla.

La mujer de piel morena y ojos felinos estaba de acuerdo con Unohana, sabía que esa chica tenía algo raro.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo está el noble caballero cruzado?

-En estos momentos está encerrado junto con su Sire por fallar en la misión que se les encomendara, están en la fortaleza Ventrue.

-Oh… eso no parece bueno.

Unohana sonrió.

-Ese muchacho es fuerte y su sire es una muchacha que sabe lo que es la supervivencia, estarán bien

-Confía mucho en que lo que dijo el monje sea real ¿no?

-En la vida y no vida, nuestros actos definen el sendero que uno ha de seguir, aquel muchacho aunque no lo comprenda deberá hacerlo pronto. Aquel monje sabía que pasaría, sus sueños fueron iluminados por Dios, por eso Kurosaki Ichigo debe convertirse en lo que él dijo, pero para eso, debemos evitar que aquella joven monja lo encuentre, debe olvidar que una vez fue humano y abrazar por completo su naturaleza actual.

Unohana parecía nerviosa, Yoruichi estaba sorprendida de verla así, generalmente siempre mostraba un rostro relajado y sonriente, pero en esos momentos no lo estaba.

-¿Sucede algo de lo que no me haya enterado?

-Una sombra se cierne sobre nosotros, puedo sentirlo…

Una sombra, también los adivinos de su pueblo lo habían predicho, una sombra que se acercaba junto con algo puro, eso fue lo que dijeron los ancianos tras conocer a Ichigo, la oscuridad vendría con la pureza

-Bien, mi pueblo y yo nos iremos lejos, el paso de los Gangrel está expedito, no habrá muertes en los míos pero no sabemos cuánto puede durar.

Hizo una reverencia.

-Adiós señora del los Brujah.

Soi Fong le siguió, Unohana esperó a que se marcharan para dejar su libro y ver por la ventana la noche era tormentosa y eso era un mal augurio.

Han pasado 10 días

-No puedo controlarme –decía Ichigo-, maldita sea, lo siento venir… esa maldita cosa… intenta…

-Yo también lo siento –dijo Rukia-, creo que es hora…

-¿Hora de qué? Estamos encerrados, no hay salida y no tenemos ya la suficiente fuerza como para…

-Shhh… escucha…

Iba a gritarle que dejara de hacerse la sabionda cuando escuchó claramente un sonido no muy lejos de ellos, de hecho sonaban demasiado cerca con cada instante, sonido de patas, patas que se movían a gran velocidad y parecía que iban hacia ellos.

-¿Qué es eso? Algo se está moviendo por aquí

-Por eso te dije que no te movieras mucho –dijo Rukia-, voy a encender una pequeña luz, no muy intensa pero lo suficiente para alumbrarlos

-¿A Quienes?

Una luz de tono verdusco apareció

-A ellos…

La luz alumbró e Ichigo pro poco y lanza un grito de sorpresa y como no hacerlo…

Ratas, miles de ratas estaban avanzando no muy lejos de ellos, estaban rodeándolos, en ese momento Ichigo notó el terrible lugar al que los habían metido, ese lugar, no era prisión, solo era un trozo de suelo con paredes de piedra que imposibilitaban el movimiento, era como una caja, una caja de piedra total ahí las ratas se acercaban más y más

-Shhhh

-¿Qué haces?

-Ellos –dijo Rukia dirigiéndose a la ratas-, cuando nos encerraron creyeron que estábamos muertos, mientras menos nos moviéramos ellos pensarían eso

-¿Acaso hablas con los animales?

-Los Gangrel pueden hacer eso, aunque he practicado su disciplina, apenas y pude hacer que un conejito saltara para mí –su cara se iluminó-, fue tan...

-¿Conejito?

Rukia cambió su semblante de inmediato.

-Ejem… eso no es importante ahora, bien, por el momento tendremos comida…

Ichigo no le entendió bien cuando sin más Rukia sujetaba a una de las ratas sin que esta pudiera huir y sin más le hundía los dientes en su lomo, la rata chilló mordiendo su dedo, pero no pudo evitar que Rukia lo matara, Ichigo se quedó algo sorprendido.

-Saben asqueroso, pero evitaran que la bestia te controle

-…

-¿Qué? ¿No puedes? Sé que es algo difícil ya que probaste la sangre huma…

Ichigo sin asco sujetaba a la rata y le mordía, Rukia se quedó sin habla.

-No seas tan escandalosa –dijo Ichigo sin más-, si… una vez tuve que alimentarme de ellas cuando estaba en los calabozos de los sarracenos, tenía que comerlas crudas y no fue agradable…

Rukia no decía nada.

-Y concuerdo contigo… saben asqueroso

Un rato ambos se quedaron callados, las ratas se alejaban al ver que eran cazadas, pero no tardarían en venir, los cadáveres de sus congéneres les atraerían la próxima, gracias a ellos el hambre, se había ido.

-Oye...

-¿Qué?

-Eres un chupa ratas

-Mira quién habla…

_**000**_

Pasaron los 30 noches, el príncipe no parecía muy contento de que ellos estuvieran en una pieza al salir, claro, descontando que cuando salieron estaban vestidos de unos harapos restos de sus ropas pero nada más, estaban como si nada hubiera pasado mientras eran observados. Rukia no les hizo caso hasta llegar hasta el refugio de la universidad, Unohana les esperaba.

-Bienvenidos

-Gracias

-¿Cómo están?

-Algo sucios pero sobreviviremos

Unohana sonrió, no muy lejos de ellos estaba Renji que parecía estar listo para marcharse.

-Renji…

-Debo vigilar las tierras del norte –dijo este rápidamente -, hay un asentamiento Brujah ahí, me reuniré con mis hermanos.

-Suertudo –dijo Ichigo-, no tuviste que estar en un hueco donde no podías ver nada.

-Tch… cuando regrese te estaré vigilando –le dijo molesto-, una vez más que te descontroles y me encargaré de abrirte el pecho.

-No creo que vuelva a suceder…

Ambos se miraron con ojos de puñal, Rukia se tuvo que meter entre ellos.

-Renji, cálmate.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes?

-Yo no estoy defendiendo a nadie –dijo Rukia ofendida-, pero te conozco

-Vale, nos vemos. Cuídate

Rukia se despidió con su mano.

-Cuídate.

La Universidad estaba casi vacía, era raro ya que Ichigo solía verlo con varias personas entre vampiros y humanos que velaban su sueño en las mañanas, pero ahora todo parecía desierto, descontando claro a la matriarca del clan que sonreía viendo a su hijo de sangre marcharse.

-¿Y nosotros? ¿Qué desea que hagamos ese príncipe quisquilloso? –preguntó con sarcasmo Ichigo-, ¿Ir a sacarle el ojo a un hombre lobo? ¿Ir a defender un castillo con un palito de madera?

Rukia sentía que Ichigo estaba exagerando un poco

-El consejo Ventrue decidió que por el momento no actúen –dijo tranquilamente-, Rukia-san, deberías ver a tu hermano, debe estar preocupado por ti.

-¿Y qué hace Renji? –quiso saber Ichigo

-Va a averiguar sobre aquel que se hace llamar Aizen, se reunirá con miembros de nuestro clan en el norte.

Ichigo protesto, para él le parecía que la misión de Renji era importante como para que él al menos estuviera estático sin hacer nada.

-Bien, yo volveré un tiempo al palacio de Nii-sama…

-Rukia, con lo que me contaste esto puede

-¿No quieres estar un tiempo sin crisis? ¿Estar en paz? –le preguntó.

Ichigo no sabía bien que responderle, le sonó algo parecido a lo que le preguntara Chad hace mucho, si no quería tener una vida pacífica. Lo pensaba, estar inactivo no le gustaba mucho, pero también, eso significaría que podría ver a alguien, alguien que seguramente debía pensar que él estaba muerto

-Nos vemos, regresaré dentro de unos días, te servirá aprender algo de la Señora Unohana.

Ichigo se sorprendió de que hablara tan tranquilamente

-Oye yo voy…

-Será mejor que no –dijo Rukia- mi hermano, no te ve con buenos ojos, creo que ya sabe lo sucedido cuando fuimos a ver a Luthero y aunque parezca insensible él es…

-Lo sé –le interrumpió-, incluso yo le partiría la cara al maldito que se atreviera a tocar a mis hermanas…

Rukia abrió los ojos.

-¿Tienes hermanas?

Rukia en ese instante se sintió culpable

-Tenía, fue hace un tiempo, pero ellas ya están en un mejor lugar. Un lugar al que no podré ir nunca

-Yo…

-Tú me hablaste de tu hermano ¿no? Digamos que estamos a mano.

Rukia asintió y se marchó algo extrañada, Ichigo le dio la espalda para entrar a la universidad, Rukia bajó la mirada, él se estaba volviendo muy abierto con ella mientras que Rukia simplemente no podía hacerlo. No, no podía, Ichigo había vivido menos que ella, su vida no debía ser tan dura como la de ella, al menos así pensaba. No, no podía hacerlo ya que en su interior había mucho que no podría contarle.

-Espérame aquí y prepárate, hay mucho que debes aprender

-Hmp…

-Rukia-san -le habló Unohana

Unohana le entregaba una botella de adornos detallados que en su interior guardaba Vitae

-Lleva a alguno de los caballos de la caballeriza, el trayecto será más fácil.

-Gracias

Ichigo asintió mientras ella se iba

-No te tardes –dijo Ichigo con los brazos cruzados

-¿Qué? ¿Ya me extrañas?

-Tch

Sin más entró en la universidad

_**000**_

El trayecto al castillo de Byakuya no era algo fácil, las tierras estaban algo alejadas, pero Rukia sabía los atajos que podían llevarle antes a aquel sitio, tras un tiempo de viaje encontró el castillo de su hermano que en esos momentos estaba silencioso, los sirvientes estaban callados haciendo sus labores, pero al ver a Rukia se arrodillaron.

-Pueden levantarse.

-Le hemos esperado señorita Kuchiki

Delante de ellos estaba Byakuya que al parecer le estaba esperando, Rukia se inclinó.

-Nii-sama.

-Bienvenida…

_**000**_

El tiempo pasaba.

Ichigo se sentía algo extraño, desde hace dos años que estaba siempre al lado de esa enana mandona por todos lados teniendo que soportarla pero ahora que no estaba se sentía algo extraño, se sentía solo.

Había pocas personas en la universidad, casi nadie, peor aunque hubiera un montón de personas lo que le pasaba le era extraño, era como si le hiciera falta aquella pequeña chica. Para matar el tiempo dejó que Unohana comenzara a instruirle de las costumbres vampíricas así también de Cartago, la ciudad utópica de los vampiros, la leyenda de Caín.

Pero la verdad a él no le interesaban mucho esas cosas, muchas veces sentía que iba a caer en letargo por el aburrimiento.

Incluso en el refugio él hablaba solo.

-¿Cuanto más se tardará esa enana? –se preguntaba- Pero que digo, por fin tengo tiempo para mí solo y solo se me ocurre pensar en que rayos estará haciendo, como su hermano es un noble, no me extrañaría que estuviera toda cómoda mientras sus sirvientes se ofrecen para darle él…

¿La extrañaba? Desde que se convirtiera en lo que era había pasado tanto tiempo con ella que su ausencia era algo que le incomodaba, aunque lo negara, se había acostumbrado a ella.

_**000**_

Rukia por su parte había tomado el curso antiguo que solía tener su vida con su hermano por un tiempo, los nobles suelen tener una vida aburrida al menos eso pensaba Rukia mientras estaba en su alcoba, el lugar mismo estaba lleno de lujo que muchos solo podrían imaginar, se preguntaba a veces que darían algunas personas por tener esto. Sinceramente no le interesaban mucho esos lujos, desde pequeña había aprendido a dormir incluso en el suelo que a veces una cama mullida le era incómoda.

Esos últimos dos años habían sido algo movidos comparados con los anteriores desde que llegara a esas tierras, todo parecía ser desde que se conociera con ese muchacho y luego, lo convirtiera todo hubiera estado algo acelerado.

Recordaba la vez que en el regreso pasaron por el palacio de Byakuya y sus tierras.

-¿Y este sitio?

-Es mi casa

-¿¡QUE!?

Rukia se sentó en su cama y se estiró un poco.

-¿Qué creías? ¿Qué dormía en una catacumba y en un ataúd?

-Yo creo que tú en una simple cajita de madera entrabas

-¿¡Ah!?

Rukia sonrió un poco recordando, pero se sorprendió al sentir esa expresión en sus labios, ¿Desde cuándo sonreía? Hace mucho que no lo hacía, no de ese modo tan espontaneo.

Pero no podía estar así mucho tiempo, tenía que estar con Ichigo dentro de poco ya que le había dicho que le ayudaría con el manejo de su sangre y ella al menos no rompía sus promesas. Guardó algunas cosas de su cuarto, sobre todo una bolsa con oro, pero lo más importante se cambió de ropas ya que ese vestido y los que tenía era demasiado aparatosos como para usarlos, por desgracia el único traje de combate que tenía había terminado en algún lado de la ciudad donde por poco y la mataban que ahora conseguir otro y mucho peor, de su talla era un trabajo peliagudo.

-Parece que estas preocupada –dijo Byakuya a su detrás

-Nii-sama, me sorprendiste

-¿Te Sorprendí?

-Olvídalo, hermano.

Byakuya miraba el armario de su hermana, muchos de esos vestidos nunca los había usado, a veces le costaba recodar que ella era todo menos alguien que le gustaba estar junto con gente que se creía superiores a todos por su riqueza.

-Me alegra que me hayas visitado, hace tiempo que no se te ve en este lugar

-Han pasado muchas cosas. Lo siento Nii-sama

-No importa

Rukia cerró aquel mueble donde los finos vestidos estaban, entre ellos antes de cerrar notó dos kimonos uno de ellos gris y el otro blanco con adornos de flores, al verlos se sintió algo nostálgica, después se dirigió a su cama, ahí estaba un paquete cerrado que aunque pareciera liviano su contenido sería difícil de levantar para una persona normal, Rukia lo observó levemente.

-La caravana esta lista para partir–dijo Renji

-Ichigo… ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Rukia comenzó a buscarlo por todos lados, hasta que se encontró con él cerca de donde combatieran, el lugar estaba vacío y él apoyado en una pared.

-¿Dónde andas? Estamos a punto de irnos.

-Ah, sí…

Rukia notó que estaba algo extraño.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, andando…

En sus manos sujetaba lo que quedara de su espada, Rukia lo notó

-Tu espada…

-Se llamaba Zangetsu, es extraño que nunca me hayas preguntado por ella.

-Estos años nuestra relación no es que se diga de amigos, después de todo yo soy quien…

-Sí, pero eso es pasado…

Un silencio incómodo.

-Era la espada de mi padre

-Lo siento…

-No importa…

-Y como…

-Mi padre me la dio antes de que llegáramos a estas tierras, me dijo que en su interior estaba su verdadera forma y que esa estaba destinada a proteger al ser más importante que tuviera.

-Ser… Importante…

-Pero no le entendía –dijo Ichigo sonriente-, era un viejo loco que en muchas ocasiones me sacaba de quicio…

Era raro ver que un hijo se exprese así de su padre, pero Rukia notaba a leguas que apreciaba su recuerdo.

-Aún así siempre estuvo ahí para nosotros…

Rukia decidió no decir nada cuando dijo "nosotros" tal vez también se refería a su madre, no lo sabía y no quería que la conversación que ahora tenían se echara a perder.

-Debió ser un gran hombre…

-Sí, lo era…

-Al menos lo conociste –dijo Rukia-, cuando nací yo, mis padres ya habían muerto. Mi hermana y yo tuvimos que valernos solas por mucho tiempo, no fue nada agradable en muchos aspectos, Hisana estaba enferma y…

A Rukia le dolía recordar

-Tu espada me parecía extraña –cambió de tema-, muy pocas espadas aguantan el combate contra seres de la noche como aguantó al tuya

-¿Y la tuya qué?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tu espada, también me parece extraña, no he visto una espada de un color tan blanco y mucho menos de ese diseño

Rukia sujetó su espada.

-Se llama Sode No Shirayuki... ella, fue un obsequio…

El rostro de Rukia se iluminó al decir esto, una mezcla de nostalgia y alegría, era mejor cambiar el tema, Ichigo ya sabía que Rukia guardaba muchos recuerdos dolorosos y lo que menos quería era sacarlos a flote.

Sin más Ichigo lanzaba los restos por los aires ante la sorpresa de Rukia

-¿Qué haces? Dijiste que…

-El Herrero me dijo que no podía repararla que varios de sus trozos se habían perdido, además mi padre me dijo que las espadas tienen alma, una vez rotas su alma desaparece. Zangetsu era un recuerdo de mi padre, le prometí que si era destruida la desecharía, como dije era un viejo loco y ahora ya no me sirve para pelear…

Aunque lo dijera como si no importara Rukia notaba un tono de dolor por separarse de aquello que le había pertenecido a su padre, fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta que como si nada le había contado algo de su pasado, así sin más, ¿intentaba confiar en ella?

Escucharon un grito, los estaban esperando.

-Andando enana, hay que regresar y ver que dice ese engreído del trono

-No me llames enana, tarado.

-Enana

Rukia iba a reclamar pero se calló.

-Espérame ahí regreso en un momento…

-¿Ah? No te tardes…

-Mira quién habla…

Cuando Ichigo se fue Rukia sin que le viera recogió los trozos de Zangetsu y usando la capa de viaje los guardó, ocultándolos entre las provisiones de los Ghouls.

Rukia recogió los restos de la espada de Ichigo

-Hermano.

-¿Sí?

-¿Dónde está el herrero?

Byakuya levanto una ceja.

-Necesito una armadura nueva, la mía quedó hecha un desastre en esa batalla

-Lo sé…

-¿Eh?

-Estaba seguro que dirías eso –dijo Byakuya- ya ordené una armadura para ti, debería llegar mañana, pero es obvio que tu estadía se está acortando.

Rukia asintió.

-Gracias Nii-sama

Byakuya sentía que Rukia estaba algo más animada que de costumbre, no recordaba desde cuando no la veía así

_**000**_

_(Nota de Capítulo: Los OC aparecerán más a menudo)_

El pueblo estaba a oscuras, muchas gente ay dormía a esas horas, pero la Herrería que buscaba estaba con una luz no muy lejos, varios hombres de Byakuya le escoltaban por si acaso, no sabían cuando el enemigo podría aparecer mientras iba montada a caballo.

El trayecto era algo oscuro y tenebroso, debía admitir que muy pocas veces había visitado aquellas tierras que pertenecían a su hermano desde que llegara al mismo.

-Espérenme aquí

-Sí señorita Kuchiki

Entró en aquel recinto con los restos de Zangetsu en sus manos, el lugar estaba cubierto de armaduras y espadas pero muchas de gran tamaño para sujetos enormes, ¿en verdad Nii-sama le encargó una armadura?

En el trayecto se encontró con un hombre de gran tamaño y corpulento que golpeaba con un mazo lo que parecía ser un hacha de combate.

-Disculpe ¿Es usted el dueño de este sitio?

-No, no lo es… soy yo

Ante la sorpresa de Rukia aparecía una mujer pelirroja mucho más alta que ella, como dijo Byakuya, ella era un vampiro, pero no podía saber de qué clan.

-Tú debes ser la hermana del noble Kuchiki –dijo ella-, soy Adrian

-Kuchiki Rukia.

-La armadura y los ropajes están conmigo… Augustus

-Si señora.

El hombre corpulento se acercó a ellas y abrió del piso una trampilla.

-Esto…

-En el día Augustus trabaja reparando muchas veces ollas o sartenes y una que otra espada para un caballero, pero la mercancía para… nuestros asuntos están aquí abajo.

Rukia siguió a la mujer bajando unas escaleras de madera, ahí sin ningún esfuerzo la mujer encendía antorchas solo levantando la mano, ¿era magia? no, seguro que usó una disciplina.

Ante ella estaban armaduras de un color muy extraño y otras con símbolos en su delante, escudos con feroces rostros e incluso una que asemejaba las alas de un ángel.

-Esta es, hace más 100 años que hago esto –dijo ella- soy capaz de saber la estructura física de alguien con tocar solo algo que se haya puesto.

Rukia la observó

-Eres una Sin clan ¿no?

-Sí, al igual que tú –dijo la mujer-, el noble Kuchiki notó mis habilidades con el metal y me acogió en este sitio, ninguno de su clan se atreve a contrariarlo y eso hace que pueda estar aquí tranquilamente

Tras un momento de buscar encontró algo que más que una cota de mallas parecía la parte superior de un vestido brillante

-Eh…

-Esta es -dijo la mujer-, la hice más ligera para que de una mayor movilidad con las túnicas que va a usar, así también Byakuya usó su sangre para que fuera realmente resistente.

-Nii-sama…

-Usted debe ser alguien muy importante para él

Rukia se sintió algo apenada, normalmente tras que se volvieran a ver Byakuya muy pocas veces le mostraba afecto, la que pasaban eran contadas

-Pruébelo…

-Sí… ah…

-¿Qué sucede? Estamos entre mujeres…

A Rukia no le pareció desvestirse delante de ella, pero si tenía que probarse eso debía hacerlo. Le quedaba a la perfección, aunque le incomodaba que dejara la espalda y hombros descubiertos

-Estoy orgullosa de mi trabajo

-Eh…

-Es increíblemente resistente –dijo esta-, ya lo probé, una flecha difícilmente la perforaría y los golpes incluso de un espadón difícilmente le harían daño, claro que la parte de atrás está al descubierto, pero a cambio puedes moverte con mayor soltura que usando una cota de mallas completa, ¿no te parece?

-Si usted lo dice. Eh también vine para ver si puede reparar esta espada.

-Déjame verla

Rukia dejó en una mesa los restos de Zangetsu

-Hmmm… tiene un diseño muy interesante

-Es de, de un conocido

Adrian revisaba la espada.

-Hmmm… el tiempo hizo que la misma sufriera graves daños internos, a veces las espadas son como un ser vivo, tienen espíritu, fuerza y esta espada, ha muerto

-¿¡Qué!?

-No solo perdió varias partes suyas en el combate que debió tener –dijo ella-, también el golpe que recibió dejó varias rajaduras que ni siquiera usando sangre cainita podría servir.

-Eso no es posible, esa espada…

-Además esta forma no es la que el metal quiere.

Rukia no entendió esta frase

-Sí, no es su forma, este acero no estaba hecho para que se forjara así: Es fuerte, siento una fuerza muy grande en ella, algo que no se describir –mientras decía esto sus ojos cambiaban de un negro a un amarillo brillante

-Otra forma…

"Me dijo que debía revelar su verdadera forma y que con ella protegería al ser más importante para mí"

-¿Puedes reconstruirla?

-No, puedo darle, su verdadera forma

No sabía bien si lo que hacía estaba en lo correcto, pero tampoco creía que estaría mal darle de nuevo uso a esa espada.

-La necesito para la próxima noche

-No será problema pero no será barato y debe saber cuál es la paga en estos armamentos

La joven sintió.

-Sangre…

-La tuya servirá -dijo ella-, los de nuestra "raza" siempre son llamados basura y débiles, pero la tuya es obvio que es diferente, lo noto en tu aura…

-No me gusta que usen Disciplinas de Auspex conmigo -le dijo amenazante.

-Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo, tuve una extraña sensación cuando entraste que quería saber que era. Descuida, no voy a juzgarte por nada, entre nosotros debemos estar unidos.

Hizo una pausa.

-Necesito que estés en la fundición del acero también

Rukia regresaba de nuevo a la mansión Byakuya estaba delante de la entrada mirándola intrigado.

-Tardaste más de lo que pensé.

-Sí, estuve midiéndome la cota de mallas y…

Byakuya le dio la espalda.

-Entra, sonará tonto lo que diré, pero la cena está servida.

Rukia sintió que más que sonar tonto, sonó tétrico, pero tras su reunión con aquella herrera, en verdad estaba hambrienta

_**000**_

-Señora…

-Estoy ocupada August

-Sí, parece animada con eso. ¿Quiere ayuda?

-No, yo lo haré…

El fuego y el calor del acero fundido estaban en el lugar, muchos cainitas sentirían el lugar insoportable, pero ella se sentía en su elemento, se sentía emocionada viendo como el metal ardiente que tenía un tono azul y más con el pago.

-¿Cuánto de mi sangre necesita?

-No mucho para la espada –dijo Adrian- y este frasco es mi pago

Le entregó un frasco y un cuchillo de acero, Rukia sin dudarlo sujetó el cuchillo y con este se abría la muñeca

-Primero al metal.

Rukia le hizo caso en cuanto su sangre hizo contacto con los restos fundidos de Zangetsu el color del metal tomó un tono azulado

-Oh… increíble reacción…

-¿Ah?

-Las espadas –dijo ella-, una espada al principio son espada débiles, son seres sin alma ni razón, pero al probar la sangre, su filo reluce y toma fuerza, como si la sangre que es vida, le diera vida también, una espada de un cainita es igual, la sangre le da vida, un cainita debe darle su sangre con esta forja no solo su acero en una forma que ningún humano podría concebir, el acero reluce y quien la empuñe desde ese momento estará ligado a su arma

-Tiene una forma de pensar algo extraña.

-El metal es mi vida… tal vez por eso lo digo, pero usted misma puede verlo ahora

Ese azul resplandecía mientras el acero se derretía

Adrian sujetó el mazo mientras bebía con lentitud la sangre que le entregara aquella joven de ojos violetas

-Su sangre sabe delicioso, no podía esperar más de un ser tan bello como ella

Sin más dejó caer el acero en un molde y comenzó la labor, el acero tornaba de nuevo a su color negro

-Bien, muéstrame tu verdadera forma…

Con martillo en mano comenzó la labor, una labor que parecía que hacía poseída mientras que con cada golpe del mazo el metal lanzaba chispas azules, muchos creerían que el sonido que se escuchaba era irritante, pero para aquella mujer era como una melodía en sí, una melodía suave mientras tomaba todo su empeño en darle forma a aquel metal tan extraño para ella, ese metal negro que con cada golpe en lugar de tornarse a un rojo vivo, se tornaba un azul brillante.

Si, una melodía, una melodía azul

10… 20… 30 necesitaba forjarla varias veces, debía resistente, pero también ligera, letal y a la vez hermosa, eso es lo que deseaba aquel metal.

"Esta espada está hecha para algo importante, lo puedo percibir" pensaba "Puede que las espadas solo tengan el objetivo de matar, algo muy simple para muchos de nosotros, pero esta espada tiene deparado algo más, un objetivo donde puede recaer el destino de muchos. En su interior se puede decir que rige la oscuridad total de alguien, pero también esa noche eterna está hecha para resguardar la luz."

El acero lanzó vapor al hacer contacto con el agua, ahora el filo brillaba

-Fuiste creada para algo importante… ¿lo sabías?

_**000**_

En la universidad Ichigo estaba apoyado en uno de los muros de aquel lugar, su ropa había cambiado un poco tras ese combate ahora usaba un peto de acero con varios adornos sobre todo una cruz egipcia que Unohana había estado guardando durante un tiempo en su refugio, el pantalón era un poco más ancho con rodilleras de acero y las botas de cuero estaban cubiertas de placas de acero, las hombreras de acero forjado con diseños estilizados de dragones y ángeles dejando a sus brazos sin ninguna armadura, solo unos guantes de cuero sin dedos y la capa ahora estaba totalmente raída donde estaba un adorno de una cruz.

Un caballo se acercaba, Ichigo notó a quien lo montaba

-Qué ¿Me esperabas?

-Claro que…

Rukia bajaba del animal de modo ágil, Ichigo no hablaba

La joven que había cambiado su ropa dejó algo aturdido al joven y como no estarlo si ahora la ropa que usaba era más ajustada que la anterior (de hecho técnicamente antes se vestía como chico) ahora era muy distinto, vestía ropajes de cuero negro ceñido a su delgado cuerpo con la espalda descubierta así como sus hombros sujeto con un collar de plata con una cruz en esta en el centro, la falda era un poco corta no rayando en la indecencia con dos aberturas que le permitían mejor movilidad con adornos de cruces a los lados, guantes largos que cubrían sus brazos con adornos de acero donde ahora guardaban dos dagas con listones de color blanco y sus protectores, también usaba medias largas y botas con una cruz en medio.

Lo único que no cambiaba en ella era la bufanda que seguía en su cuello

-Parece que ya estamos de nuevo con misiones, no tuve tiempo para… ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

-A mí… nada… andando… ese príncipe quiere vernos.

Sin más ambos se fueron a pie.

-¿Y por qué la ropita? ¿Intentas seducir a alguien?

-No voy a estar con harapos ¿QUE DIJISTE?

-Nada…

Rukia se detuvo.

-Tenemos algo de prisa, Rukia.

La joven fue hasta el caballo sacando algo de la bolsa de viaje que lanzó a Ichigo que sujeto al aire, algo que estaba envuelto en una tela blanca algo sucia por el viaje

-Toma

-Y esto… ¿qué es?

-Necesitabas una espada ¿no? Esta te servirá.

Ichigo no comprendió, cuando quitando la tela encontró una espada del mismo diseño que la de Rukia, solo que más larga y de un color negro intenso, su empuñadura tenía el diseño de una esvástica y en el final estaba una cadena negra, la espada era impresionante, Ichigo lo podía notar, era bella y por su diseño, era una arma que seguro era letal, la sentía ligera casi como si empuñara la vacía oscuridad.

-Usé los restos de tu espada dijo Rukia-, tal vez no te parezca que lo haya hecho peor…

-Es perfecta… -dijo Ichigo.

-Ah… bien…

Ichigo la movió el viento silbó al contacto del negro acero creando una onda, Ichigo se quedó observándola recordando lo que le dijera su padre.

-Esta espada, tienen en su interior su forma real

-¿Su forma real?

-Suena loco ¿no? Pero así es… Hijo, cuando llegue el momento, se descubrirá su verdadera forma y cuando llegue ese momento, ella protegerá a la persona más importante en tu vida.

Ichigo sujetó al espada levemente, luego se fijó en su madre que estaba allí jugando con sus hermanas.

-¿Cómo la llamaras? ¿Zangetsu? –le preguntó Rukia interrumpiendo su recuerdo

-No, Zangetsu fue destruida –dijo Ichigo levantando al espada.

-Entonces…

Ichigo sonrió.

"Zangetsu murió y de ella nació su verdadera forma…"

La luna alumbraba la espada, la espada que sería capaz de proteger a quien el consideraría lo más importante en este mundo

-Esta es Tensa Zangetsu

_**Próximo Episodio:  
Quienquiera que trae la Oscuridad**_


	16. Quienquiera que Trae la Oscuridad

_**Capítulo 15**_

_**Quienquiera Que Trae la Oscuridad I**_

_**1.**__**El Preludio**_

_Oh dios de la noche despierta.  
Ante las ánimas que te rinden pleitesía…  
Tú que gobiernas en la noche  
Donde ningún mortal se atreve a verte._

Hace mucho un ser siniestro pidió ayuda al clan más terrible que pudo haber existido y de esta alianza ya muchas masacres se liberaron con un propósito funesto, un propósito que estaba a cada momento a punto de finalizarse.

Pero aquella vez las cosas no fueron del todo amigables y Grimmjow lo sabía, porque esa vez no podía estar de lo más incómodo mientras caminaba, aquel sitio ubicado en algún lugar del mismo olvido era oscuro y tenebroso, curioso que a un ser de la noche le incomodara tal ambiente, pero aparte del aspecto lúgubre y aterrador que a un mortal haría temblar también existía una presencia extraña, algo fuera de lo normal incluso para un cainita, una presencia que parecía observarlos con cada paso que daban esperando que hicieran un movimiento en falso para acabar con ellos, algo que era mil veces más fuerte que ellos y que ni siquiera un antediluviano podría controlar.

"_Ordenes son órdenes"_ se repitió esa vez Grimmjow aunque hubiera deseado todo menos ir allí.

Sus ojos observaban la oscuridad de un lado para otro hasta toparse delante de unas puertas negras que sin más se abrieron como si tuvieran vida propia antes los ojos de aquellos que osaban avanzar por esos lugares prohibidos donde ningún ser humano, cainita o lupino se atrevía a entrar.

Su compañero que era alguien impasible entró primero seguido de él sintiendo que era observado por figuras extrañas que se movían poco a poco siguiéndoles.

Sus pasos parecían ser guiados por una fuerza misteriosa en un extraño pasillo que les llevó hasta estar delante de lo que parecía un trono de ébano que parecía estar vacío con adornos de huesos humanos y una rostro aterrador en medio, pero aparte de eso no podían ver nada más hasta que las luces del lugar se encendieron dando lugar a lo que parecía una imitación de una iglesia sagrada donde en lugar de ángeles se levantaban demonios espantosos con las lanzas hacia abajo que fijaban sus amenazadores rostros hacia ellos.

Todo el recinto tomó una vida espectral y de las mismas un cuervo salió volando creando un eco en las paredes con sus alas sorprendiendo a Grimmjow que liberó su espada

-Maldito pajarraco…

-Yo no osaría hacerlo si fuera tú –retumbó una voz justo en el trono.

Delante de ellos en ese enorme trono apareció una figura, una figura imponente que se sentó tranquilamente y se quedó observando a sus "invitados". El compañero de Grimmjow se arrodilló al tener cerca a ese sujeto

-¿Qué te trae ante nuestra presencia Ulquiorra Sciffer? –preguntó sin rodeos-, los tuyos no son bienvenidos aquí.

-Le mando saludos de mi maestro, Albien Wolfen, líder de esta cofradía del Clan Baali.

El trono fue alumbrado por completo mostrando a aquel sujeto vestido con una armadura oscura con miles de diseños de demonios que con mirada seria no parecía contento con su presencia, aquel hombre de piel pálida y con una cicatriz en el ojo derecho que era de un color rojo vivo esperaba las palabras de Ulquiorra mientras que el cuervo negro que sobrevolara el lugar se posaba en su hombro, un cuervo monstruoso de un solo ojo que parecía de un ser humano en el lado derecho que poco a poco parecía fusionarse con aquel hombre hasta desaparecer.

-Eres muy osado o muy idiota para venir ante nosotros.

-Así es… y le aseguro que es por algo importante.

-¿Eso crees? Espero que tus intenciones no sean intentar atacarnos ya que si lo haces terminaras como muchos antiguos que osaron mover un dedo en nuestra contra

-No Gran Albien Wolfen, señor de los Baali conocidos como Los 13, he venido en son de paz.

-¿Paz? Ningún clan ha venido nunca en son de paz ante nosotros –dijo de repente la voz de mujer a lo lejos para luego hacer acto de presencia mostrando a una mujer de belleza sobrenatural de cabello corto plateado y ojos rojos como la sangre-, pero si nuestro señor permite por el momento que estés delante de nosotros debe ser por algo.

-Cierra tu boca satanista –dijo quien le acompañaba, Grimmjow-, si queremos podemos…

-¿Cómo?

Grimmjow se calló al escuchar una voz a su detrás cerca de su oído que le hizo voltear notando a lo lejos a un niño con la capucha que cubría su rostro y que le sonreía divertido. Ese niño dejó paralizado a Grimmjow al igual que a Ulquiorra que sabía muy bien que ese niño era peligroso, no solo porque al igual que él era un anciano que había vivido muchos años, sino que algo había en él inquietante, realmente inquietante.

El joven de pelo celeste al verlo sintió en su interior deseos de huir.

-Ewah…

El niño se fijó en su señor y al hacerlo hizo una reverencia para alejarse avanzando hacia el trono.

-Habla rápido de tus motivos para venir Ulquiorra. Caso contrario los míos te mandaran al infierno, a nuestro señor le encantará ver a un cainita como tú entre sus filas

-Malditos Baali –murmuró Grimmjow.

Varios hombres de ropas negras aparecieron, Ulquiorra sin mostrar expresión alguna habló, sintiendo que algo había detrás de Albien que parecía estar vivo.

-No hemos visto a muchos de su línea de sangre tras la caída de Aizen.

-Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con los errores de los de nuestra clase de ese tiempo –dijo Albien-, nosotros servimos a algo más grande que un cainita y ellos nos dan el poder

-Pero no el necesario… ¿o me equivoco?

-Cuida tu lengua cainita –le amenazó, un hombre de cabello negro azulado de mirada amenazante, tenía la barba a medio crecer y el cabello desordenado que se caía a los lados-, el gran Albien, alumno e hijo del mismo Shaitan está haciéndote un gran favor sin destazarte y averiguar lo que quieres decirnos de tus entrañas y cenizas.

Albien miraba interesado a Ulquiorra, lo que estaba detrás se movió como notando esto, Grimmjow también notó que algo se había movido, estaba seguro.

-Que este aquí significa que los rumores son ciertos y ese bastardo de Aizen sigue vivo ¿no?

-Así es… y él me envía para ofrecer una alianza entre nuestros clanes

-¿Alianza?

Hubo una carcajada conjunta. Ulquiorra nos e dejó amedrentar.

-Somos conocedores de tus intentos de traer a aquel que llamas amo del otro lado del velo… León Alado de Babilonia

El enorme se sorprendió un poco de estas palabras.

-Tú de entre todos los de tu clase ha sido uno de los pocos Baali que logró abrir el sendero al inframundo y casi liberar a tu señor, pero el ataque guiado por los Assamitas provocó que en lo último instante fallaras.

Ulquiorra cerró los ojos, sabía que debía escoger sus palabras cuidadosamente caso contrario, los dos serían historia porque por muy fuerte que fuera, esos trece sujetos, sobre todo Albien eran una fuerza que le superaba en todo.

-Como dije, vinimos a brindarte nuestra ayuda, el gran maestro al que sirvo piensa que sus intentos son necesarios para cumplir su objetivo.

-Más vale que no nos engañes cainita –dijo otra la otra sombra que acompañaba a Albien, un hombre gigantesco de gran musculatura con brazos y manso enormes que podrían destrozar el cráneo de un adulto en cuestión de segundos-, ya una vez creímos en la palabra de otro cainita, de Luthero Black para traer las sombras a este mundo y nos traicionó…

Las demás sombras se acercaron, nueve hombres, un niño y tres mujeres, todos los miembros de Los 13 estaban allí presentes.

-Yo no me atrevería a traicionarlos, ni mucho menos mi señor que sabe que sus habilidades son realmente necesarias.

No hubo respuesta, solo miradas amenazantes.

-Como sabrá, hemos ido por todos lados buscando la vida de inocentes

-¿Para qué? –preguntó ahora un hombre alto de barba de candado y cabello largo de color cenizo con ropas raidas de un monje.

-Los planes de mi maestro no pueden ser revelados…

-Y eso no les Incumbe –gritó Grimmjow

Este se molesto.

-¿No? Pues entonces los revelaré de tu cuerpo.

-¡Inténtalo y te rebanaré!

-Mucha boca para un gatito asustado –dijo una joven pelirroja viendo a Grimmjow con desprecio-, apuesto que eres un un Brujah, tu hedor te delata a leguas, chiquillo de la asquerosa Unohana

-¡Yo no soy un Brujah!

-Lithia, por favor –le pidió la mujer de pelo plateado.

-Yaria, él empezó.

-Aún así, debes controlarte. Si ellos decidieron entrar a la boca del lobo por su voluntad de ser por algo y quiero saber que es. Así como nuestro señor. ¿Verdad Lord Albien?

El niño sonreía observándoles

Ulquiorra observó a aquel niño vampiro, sabía de su fama y también de su crueldad, de hecho todo ese grupo era desagradable.

-Ha llegado a nuestros oídos su don para atrapar almas, ese don sería de gran utilidad para recolectar las necesarias en un menor tiempo posible, así como las almas inocentes que hasta ahora hemos conseguido. Si aceptan ayudarnos en nuestro siguiente movimiento a cambio usaremos todos nuestros medios en Tierra Santa para que obtengan la otra ficha que necesitan para liberar a su amo.

Esto último pareció interesar a Albien.

-Parece que lo que dices es interesante, si lo que dices sirve a nuestras metas gustosos ayudaremos a tu señor por un tiempo a cumplir lo que sea que desea.

-Como sabrá, nuestro amo aún desea mantenerse en las tinieblas sin ser descubierto, ya que la última vez la alianza de clanes llevó sus planes al fracaso, pero si ustedes y su arte para atrapar almas está de nuestro lado…

-No solo tu amo obtendrá lo que quiere, sino que seguirá oculto mientras nosotros somos vistos como los reales responsables, ¿verdad?

Ulquiorra asintió.

-¿Y por qué deberíamos tomar tal riesgo?

-Porque mi amo encontró una de las piezas que necesitan para su cometido y moverá los hilos necesarios para que los Hijos de Osiris, aquellos que lo resguardan sean evadidos dejando esta en sus manos.

-Hmmm, ya veo que Aizen tomó todas las medidas necesarias. Como mi clan está imposibilitado de ingresar a Tierras Santas ustedes obligaran a sus guardianes a sacarlas de allí, ¿verdad?

-Sí, a cambio, necesitamos de sus conocimientos

Albien meditaba la propuesta.

-¿Juras entonces que cumplirás tu parte trato?

-Si…

Las luces alumbraron y detrás de Albien apareció un monstruoso rostro de un carnero de seis cuernos y cuatro ojos que les observaba, un ser hecho de carne y sangre que estaba vivo mientras a su detrás una enormes vorágine oscura se revolvía mostrando rostros de personas gritando en agonía.

-Entonces habla Ulquiorra. Que nuestro Señor de la Sangre te escucha.

De eso ya había pasado dos décadas y ahora, justo ahora la siguiente parte del plan comenzaba a ponerse en marcha.

_**000**_

De la muerte de Luthero Black ya había transcurrido un año y medio. Por mucho sin embargo que la gente quisiera volver a la normalidad las cosas habían cambiado y el temor reinaba en varios lugares, un temor que debía manejarse con cuidado, porque de ese temor podría nacer un sentimiento peligroso. Y ese era el odio.

Pero eso no era importante ahora, tras las últimas campañas la morena de ojos violetas revisaba miles de mapas en la universidad Brujah, totalmente absorta en estos buscando patrones, algo que hiciera que esa sospecha que nació aquella noche tras la muerte de Black tuviera sentido, algo que estaba pasando.

Absorta en esto no notó cuando una mano se posó en su hombro desconcentrándola y haciéndola saltar de sorpresa. Ichigo había aparecido a su lado que parecái extraño que no estuviera a su lado entrenando.

-¡No me sorprendas de ese modo tarado!

-¿Y esto? –quiso saber Ichigo ignorando su insulto.

Rukia intentó ordenar los mapas, el cruzado reconoció de inmediato que se trataba de todos los lugares donde habían sido enviados en campaña estos años, incluso estaban los mapas de Tierra Santa y las guerras en ese lugar, todos parecían estar interrelacionados con una línea negra que Rukia había hecho para marcarlos.

-¿Esto es?

-Aquí peleamos contra el Clan Tremere, aquí contra los Tzimisce –explicaba Rukia-, aquí los Malkavian iniciaron una embestida contra el reino vecino. ¿No notas algo extraño?

-¿Qué? Yo no veo nada…

Rukia esperó con paciencia a que la cabeza de su chiquillo reaccionara y para su fortuna eso pasó.

-Espera, todas parecen formar un círculo en un punto –dijo Ichigo de repente- .Si, aquí justamente.

-Sí, este es el lugar donde estamos, los terrenos donde habita el príncipe.

-¿Y?

Rukia le jaló del cabello molesta para que mirara bien el mapa.

-¿¡Qué no lo notas idiota!? Ha habido ataques incluso a gran escala por todos estos sectores, incluso las tierras de Nii-sama fueron atacadas, pero extrañamente ninguna ha llegado hasta aquí

-¡Suelta, suelta!

Ichigo se soltó frotándose su cabeza, estaba seguro que le había arrancado unos cuantos cabellos.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Recuerda que atacaron este sitio cuando yo aún estaba… vivo, incluyendo a ese maldito de Grimmjow.

-Pero no fue una invasión armada, ¿verdad?

-No…

Rukia revisó el mapa donde estaban las tierras del príncipe.

-Lo que sea que pasaba, era obvio los Zslatcha eran usados para algún propósito que desconocemos, como si quisieran o eliminar algo en estas tierras o llevarse algo. Pero al no lograrlo desistieron, porque nadie tomó el lugar de Noitra tras que lo eliminaras y antes lo habrían hecho.

-Quieres decir cómo ¿Si estuvieran probando algo o a alguien?

-Exacto, Unohana me contó que los ataques aumentaron cuando…

-¿Qué?

En la cabeza de la joven apareció la imagen de Ichigo que viera poseído por la bestia o esa cosa que era tan extraña.

-Cuando tú llegaste.

-¿Qué?

La joven prefirió ser directa.

-Nunca habías tenido contacto con la estirpe de Caín antes, ¿verdad?

-No, nunca… aunque.

-¿Si?

El joven hizo memoria, aunque no le hizo mucha gracia.

-Hace unos años, conocía unos sujetos que me parecieron extraños nada más verlos… tal vez.

Era obvio que había tocado algo que no debía, Rukia prefirió cambiar el tema.

-¿Tiene que ver con Tatsuki?

-…

-Bien, si no puedes decirlo no voy a obligarte. A lo que quiero llegar es que realmente en sí… las tierras del príncipe no han sido afectadas en estos conflictos y es más, es como…

-Como si respetaran este lugar por algún motivo –se apresuró a decir Ichigo.

Rukia asintió.

-Aún mis investigaciones son muy prematuras –dijo Rukia-, ya informé a Nii-sama de lo que investigué y me pidió que lo guardara en secreto por el momento y que él haría investigaciones por su cuenta.

Ichigo miraba el mapa.

-Aún no se borra de mi cabeza lo que vimos esa noche tras que mataran a ese Lasombra, esas eran almas. Y también que Ulquiorra nos dejara en paz, ¿por qué?

-Tal vez porque ya consiguieron lo que deseaban –dijo una voz a su detrás, era Ishida-, es obvio que no te das cuenta Kurosaki.

-Ishida –le saludó Rukia

Este bajó la cabeza sin antes mirar con una expresión de odio a Ichigo que desvió la suya.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –quiso saber la morena.

-Mis hombres descubrieron que en las ciudades que atacaron raptaron personas y no solo eso, en cada una de ellas extraños sellos o lo que quedaba de ellos fueron vistos. Sellos de magia oscura.

-¿Sellos y raptos?

Ishida sujetó su crucifijo y lo observó, Rukia e Ichigo se sintieron algo incómodos

-Los pocos sobrevivientes que encontramos dijeron que en todos los conflictos no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que una joven de cabellos rojos y un grupo misterioso viniera, lo que vimos es anoche al parecer se ha repetido en varios lugares y de los raptos… todo indicaba que raptaban Inocentes –dijo Ishida de pronto.

¿Inocentes?

-Nemu me ayudó en esto, me reveló que todos los raptados tenían una vida justa, no de santos pero si hubieran muerto en ese instante hubieran tenido su pase al reino celestial

Ichigo se sorprendió.

-Si era así, ¿por qué los niños fueron?

-Una lección –dijo Rukia-, estábamos demasiado cerca, nos mostraron de lo que son capaces de hacer aún si nos acercábamos lo suficiente. Pero Ishida tiene razón, yo ya tenía mis sospechas, pero esto va más que solo raptar inocentes, buscan algo.

Los tres se quedaron callados.

-Nemu vendrá dentro de tres noches –dijo Ishida de repente alejándose- el pueblo de Lutehro ha vuelto a su vida cotidiana y pacífica, al menos por el momento y ella tal vez sepa algo más con respecto a esto, lo que sea que pase la calma que se vive solo es la tranquilidad antes de una tormenta.

Rukia miró de nuevo el mapa, mientras más lo revisaba sentía que dentro de aquellas tierras donde estaban había algo importante que tenía que ver en esto. Puede que lo haya sospechado antes, pero antes no tenía pruebas más que suposiciones, pero todo cambió cuando los enviaron al refugio Capadocio y técnicamente a una trampa ¿acaso sabían lo que sospechaba? Si fuera así, ¿quién podría ser el que estaba detrás de esto? Sin querer sospechó de Gin, solo él; también esto estaba relacionado con el robo de disciplinas ya que no todos los conocimientos eran, Rukia presionó sus ojos un poco, se sentía cansada.

-Rukia, el príncipe desea vernos –dijo Renji de repente que aparecía por la puerta, hace unos días que había regresado, su misión no había dado resultados claros

-Bien, Ichigo…

El caballero asintió y se movió, al salir notó de nuevo la hostilidad de Ishida que le seguía.

-Parece que Ishida no te ve con buenos ojos

-De hecho me odia

Rukia sintió curiosidad

-¿Por qué?

-Es algo largo de contar

Todo este tiempo ambos habían aprendido a confiar un poco más el uno del otro así como mejorar un poco sus habilidades, pero hablar de sus respectivos pasados aún les era difícil, en ese tiempo lo poco que Ichigo supo de ella que había tenido una hermana mayor que solía estar enferma y que estaba enamorada de quien actualmente era su hermano mayor, a Ichigo a veces le parecía un poco extraño que ese sujeto llamado Byakuya pudo una vez amar a alguien; a su vez Rukia supo de las hermanas de Ichigo y su muerte por la peste al igual que como llegara a esas tierras, pero luego muchas cosas aún estaban al aire.

Por ejemplo Ichigo no solía hablar de su madre y tampoco de Tatsuki a quien mencionaba fugazmente y que tenía que ver también con Ishida y a su vez ella solía eludir varias veces los motivos que provocaron su transformación en lo que era ahora y también, ese tal Kaien que una vez mencionara. Lo único que Ichigo supo de él eran unas palabras que ella dijo una vez.

"Kaien, lo fue todo para mí."

¿Su todo? ¿Eso significaba que él y ella? Él prefería no hacer conjeturas, no hasta saberlo todo. Aunque aún habían secretos al menos lo que compartieron el uno del otro era suficiente para tener una relación si no de buenos amigos, si de compañeros.

Cuando llegaron al palacio los ánimos estaban caldeados

-Caray… lamento lo sucedido –dijo Gin al consejo-, nunca creí que mis informantes fueran comprados.

Rukia miraba de reojo a Gin en el consejo al lado de su hermano, Ichigo estaba con Unohana y los Brujah sintiendo rabia al ver como con tanta desfachatez ese tipo hablaba, otros más estaban presentes en esa reunión.

-Los ataques a gran escala a los poblados han cesado, así como aparecieron acabaron tras la muerte de Luthero y ese aviso ridículo de Aizen.

-Si los informes que le daban a Gin son errados –dijo uno del consejo-, significa que esa advertencia puede ser real.

-¡Idioteces!

El consejo comenzaba a sumirse en el caos conforme pasaba las horas, nadie podía estar de acuerdo primero sobre los ataques a los poblados así como el nombre de Aizen que se hacía sonar entre los muros junto con el terror que provocaba solo pronunciarlo.

-Lo siento, no puedo ver todas las posibilidades –se excusó Gin-, pero tengan por seguro que me hice cargo de los traidores

-Príncipe –habló Unohana de pronto-, este silencio no es bueno, puede que solo sea una calma antes de la tempestad.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? –preguntó este-, ¿Hablar a nuestros Antiguos y decirles que algo que creímos muerto volvió? ¿Sin siquiera saber por qué?

-¿No basta con las muertes y los raptos de mortales? –preguntó Ichigo-. Si usted hubeir avisto lo que vimos estaría más ansioso.

-Cuida tu lengua basura –le advirtió el príncipe

-Hubo veces que no dejaron a nadie vivo, así que los raptos no cuentan, los Tzimisce suelen llevarse humanos para jugar con ellos y ver que criatura pueden crear de ellos, los mortales raptados…

Byakuya de pronto habló interrumpiendo.

-Sea como sea, nuestro deber ahora es defender nuestras respectivas tierras de un posible ataque.

-Pero no ha habido ataques tan grandes en más de un año –dijo uno de los ancianos.

La morena miró a su hermano como si quisiera hablar, este al entender su expresión negó con la cabeza, Rukia se mordió el labio.

-Si es así, es posible que intenten hacer algo que…

-Buscan a una persona en particular –dijo una voz a su detrás

Ishida al ver a quien se acercaba se quedó atónito.

-Nemu... creí qué

-Lo encontrado no podía tardar más tiempo –dijo ella con rostro serio-. Príncipe de estas tierras, es necesario tomar medidas.

-¿Tú eres la hija de Mayuri o me equivoco?

-No, no se equivoca. Mi padre era Mayuri, miembro del clan Tzimisce

El príncipe habló con voz fuerte.

-Habla…

-En varias ciudades han sucedido de nuevos raptos –dijo Nemu-, pero no son con ataques a gran escala, entran y salen, luego los encuentran su cuerpo destrozado en varios sectores… y no tienen su sombra.

La morena comprendió de inmediato.

-Daimonion…

-¿Daimonion?

El príncipe dejó que hablara.

-Los Baali, ¿qué tienen que ver esos adoradores del Diablo?

-Los sellos, claro…

-Di lo que piensas hermana de Byakuya –dijo Gin sonriente.

Rukia asintió.

-Los sellos deben ser usados de algún modo para absorber almas, eso explicaría lo que vimos aquella noche, los Baali necesitan un número determinado de almas para satisfacer a sus señores oscuros y el rapto de inocentes en varias tierras es porque intentaran hacer algo más que solo satisfacer la necesidad de almas de sus señores y por eso buscan a alguien con total pureza… porque el Daimonion y sus ramas sirve para ver el pecado de los humanos y cainitas.

-¿Y para que querrían hacer eso? –preguntó Gin, Ichigo notó que su sonrisa se esfumó.

La joven intentaba hilvanar ideas sin que sonara muy sospechoso lo que dijera, Byakuya le dijo que no hablara de sus sospechas y eso debía hacerlo.

-No estoy segura, pero generalmente los seres puros son usados para rituales de apertura, para abrir una entrada al Velo… una entrada

Unohana habló antes que ella.

-Una entrada al inframundo, ¿acaso intentan traer a Aizen de más allá del velo?

-Eso sería ridículo -dijo Gin antes que el príncipe-, ¿no creerá lo que dice esta niña no?

-Gin -le calló el príncipe-, ¿abrir el inframundo? Pero al hacerlo lo que este ahí saldría y eso acabaría con los que le invocaron y este mundo estaría a merced de las bestias oscuras… no tendríamos que esperar a la Gehena, ¿cómo traerían a Aizen de regreso?

-Sacrificios –dijo Rukia-, las almas de los inocentes serían usadas para la apertura y las otras como alimento para el demonio, en ese proceso ellos traerían el alma de Aizen para cerrar la puerta después.

El príncipe lo pensó.

-Una opción muy arriesgada, ¿para qué?

-Aizen planeaba eliminar a los Antediluvianos –dijo Unohana-, muchos incluso creían que sabía el lugar exacto donde cada uno de ellos descansan.

Gin parecía nervioso

-Eso, eso es una locura… ES DESCABELLADO

-Pero es posible –dijo Byakuya-, ya me enfrenté a los Baali hace doscientos años, son seres peligrosos y que un Tzimisce haya descubierto sus disciplinas para traer a Aizen de nuevo es descabellado, pero no imposible. Por poder ellos harán lo necesario, incluso aliarse con demonios.

Murmullos y temores.

-Aún así su ritual necesitaría a alguien tan puro que… que incluso quemara como el sol a nuestra estirpe ya que lo usarían como un recipiente profanando su pureza para ingresar mientras las almas recolectadas fueran usadas como carnada y con las habilidades robadas de los otros clanes.

-Aizen, regresaría.

El príncipe escuchaba interesado.

-Sin embargo para que un alma salga del todo del plano espiritual sería necesario que usen otra alma para que se quede en su lugar, un alma condenada de un cainita…

-Luthero -dijo Nemu-, Luthero fue uno de los pocos de entre nosotros que consiguió la Golconda, una alma así en el infierno sería valiosa.

Gin intentaba proponer algo para que el príncipe olvidara esa conversación, pero este no le hacía caso, Rukia se sentía alegre de que sucediera eso, eso hacía que él más y más se implicara como el posible traidor

Al final el príncipe habló tras un largo debate.

-¿Y cómo podrían saber que hay un ser puro?

-Sería virgen –dijo Nemu-, eso es claro. Pero hay otro modo para saberlo y ya lo dijeron los señores de este salón.

Rukia recordó su brazo y a aquella chica llamada Orihime

-Su pureza nos quemaría –dijo Rukia-, la monja del convento

Esto lo susurró, pero Ichigo lo escuchó.

-Y no me extrañaría que ellos ya hayan encontrado a aquel ser en sus campañas y solo hayan esperado el momento preciso para abducirla –dijo Nemu-, sobre todo ahora que ya deben haber recolectado suficientes almas para su ritual.

-Gran parte de nuestro territorio está resguardado –dijo Gin-, no pueden entrar.

-A menos que usaran lo pasadizos de los Nosferatu –dijo Byakuya- y debemos pensar desde ahora que nuestros enemigos tienen una habilidad muy superior que un cainita normal.

El príncipe se puso de pie.

-Todos nuestros guerreros estarán enmarcados en diferentes tierras –dijo este con voz de mando-, deben buscar entre las tierras a quien pueda estar bajo esa descripción. Unohana, tú y Byakuya vayan al norte, los ancianos Brujah y Gangrel deben saber esto. Aizen no debe volver a este mundo.

Voces que gritaban estando de acuerdo.

-Mientras tanto todos los soldados se separaran. Rukia, tu Ancillae y Renji.

Ichigo iba a pedir que se quedara aquí, pero no lo necesitó.

-Estarán en las tierras donde este cachorro fue convertido

Rukia parecía sorprendida ante esto.

-Príncipe.

-Conocen el lugar mejor que otros –dijo este-, me parece lo más lógico.

Una pausa y luego terminó.

-Esa es mi palabra

Cuando todo acabó todos se marcharon, Ichigo al lado de Rukia.

-¿Qué tienes? –le preguntó Ichigo a ella.

-Nada, solo pensaba que Gin estaba muy nervioso, ¿no crees?

-Si hay un traidor el tiene toda pinta de serlo –dijo Ichigo caminando a su lado.

Renji estaba detrás de ellos, por alguna razón se sentía de más entre esos dos, Rukia no le dirigía la palabra.

-Mañana seguiremos entrenando -dijo Rukia a modo de cambiar el tema, lo que menos deseaba era que Ichigo recordara a la joven que estaba en el convento y con eso su vida ya pasada de mortal-, prepárate.

-Espero que ahora no intentes enseñarme algo con tus garabatos

-¡¿A qué le dices garabatos?!

-A esas cosas raras que pintas

Renji se fue por su lado dejando a esos dos pelearse.

_**000**_

Los pasadizos de los Nosferatu estaban callados, no pasó mucho tiempo para ver que estaban completamente destruidos en varios puntos y en las paredes de piedra se observaban de vez en cuando los cuerpos de estos con la mirada llena de terror así como cenizas junto con sangre derramada.

-¿Y este es el gran Josef del Clan Nosferatu? –preguntó divertido un niño

El líder del Clan estaba en el piso con una herida abierta en el pecho

-Bien, ¿podemos pasar?–preguntó el niño

-El paso… está vetado a monstruos como ustedes –dijo Josef con valor levantándose.

-¿Monstruos? –preguntó divertido Ewah pero sin más extendía su mano hacia Josef y este se retorcía de dolor mientras su brazo se retorcía por una fuerza desconocida-, creo que no te has visto en un espejo por mucho tiempo…

Los gritos retumbaban en las paredes de modo aterrador.

-Ewah, ya basta –Lithia se acercó a él-, perdemos tiempo.

-Tch… Lithia, nunca dejas divertirme

-Ya te divertiste con todos los que mataste, Tomas apenas y está recogiendo los restos que nos sirven

-¿A qué esperan para matarlo? –dijo una voz a su detrás

Al verlo Josef abrió los ojos.

Avanzando apareció aquel hombre de ropas negras y un rostro grueso donde una nariz aplastada se mostraba sonrió, ese sujeto enorme como de dos metros y de cuerpo terriblemente musculoso caminaba arrastrando el cuerpo de otro Nosferatu eliminado.

-Mikail, el Oso Negro… no-no es… posible…

-Me halaga que me recuerdes, porque yo no he podido olvidarte para nada Josef.

-…

-¿Aún recuerdas cuando tú y los cainitas que intentaron encerrarme en la oscuridad?

-Debiste quedarte ahí.

El hombre sonrió.

-Este engendro es mío.

Ewah parecía molesto por esto, pero antes de que se hiciera lago Josef se escabullía y se desvanecía entre los pasadizos ante los ojos de los tres, pero aquel que estaba ahí llamado Mikail sonreía al igual que Ewah

-¡Cuidado! ¡Ofuscación! -dijo Lithia

-Se donde andas gusano –dijo Mikail-, no puedes engañarme

El líder de los condenados no tenía intención de huir, sus heridas no se lo permitirían tampoco, pero al menos debía tener el suficiente poder como para acabar atacar por sorpresa y eliminarlos, al menos con ese hombre de gran tamaño. Esperando el desconcierto que provocó su desaparición se acercó por detrás hacía Mikail y a gran velocidad se acercó para abrirle la garganta con sus garras, pero la enorme mano de Mikail como si supiera donde estaba lo evadió y luego sujetó en el aire algo con su enorme mano, algo que poco a poco mostró su forma, la forma de Josef.

-Te lo dije, aunque uses Ofuscación te puedo ver…

-T… tú… agh…

Mikail sonriente empezó a apretar la cabeza de Josef que intentaba soltarse escuchándose como sus huesos del cráneo comenzaban a tronar hasta que reventó como si se tratara de una cáscara de huevo desparramando su contenido por todas direcciones antes de volverse un montón de cenizas.

Este acto hizo que Ewah se matara de risa viendo como las cenizas empezaban a elevarse ante el rostro de satisfacciónd e Mikail.

-Andando.

-Sí.

Mikail se alejó junto con Lithia mientras Ewah se acercó a los restos de Josef que aun quedaban dibujando algo en estos.

-Señor Mikail, ¿por qué trajo a Ewah? Sabe que no podemos controlarlo –le habló Lithia lejos de este.

-Por la misma razón que te traje a ti –le respondió con calma-, son útiles para sembrar el caos mientras yo me ocupo de mi venganza personal.

-¿Venganza? Ya mató a casi todo cainita que lo encerró hace siglos –dijo Lithia-, ¿Quién más falta?

Pero antes de que hablara otro de ellos apareció, el hombre de cabello negro azulado.

-Listo… Ewah ya terminó de marcar el último sello.

-Bien, despliégalos Tomas.

Este hizo una señal y miles de sombras aparecieron de la nada y comenzaron a moverse con voluntad propia, una marabunta de sombras monstruosas que empezaban a salir de todos lados

-A quien quiero matar Lithia –dijo de pronto Mikail-, es a una Lasombra y según escuché está aquí.

-¿Lasombra?

-Sí, una chica Lasombra que tiene la sangre del mortal que me encerró hace diez años.

Los pasajes subterráneos se llenaban de oscuridad.

-La hija de Kurotsuchi Mayuri… Kurotsuchi Nemu

_**000**_

La habitación donde estaban era lujosa, algo a lo que generalmente Ishida no estaba muy acostumbrado y es más… detestaba, pero eso no era importante, lo importante era aquella joven que tenía delante sentada en una silla con bellos decorados.

-Creí que llegarías pasado mañana.

-Tuve que adelantarme –dijo Nemu

Ishida se sentó a su lado en otra silla.

-Quincy-san, ¿no me odias?

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-Porque te di mi sangre –dijo sin rodeos-, tú me dijiste que preferirías morir antes de que pasara eso y yo…

Ishida colocó su mano en el hombro de la joven.

-No importa –dijo Ishida.

-Quincy-san…

-La sangre de Caín no tiene efecto conmigo ya que mi fe me defiende. Nemu, no debes preocuparte de haber mancillado nuestro lazo con sangre, todo, sigue siendo igual, ¿si?

Ishida le sonrió.

Nemu asintió. Aquella joven que generalmente era inexpresiva sonrió débilmente al estar al lado de aquel joven, aquel joven que la salvara hace tanto tiempo a pesar de todo lo que ella vivió así como lo que hizo ayudando a su padre esas veces él no la vio como un monstruo como lo hicieron los demás. Él la vio como un ser normal, incluso algo más.

"Mi nombre es Nemu… porque no soy nadie."

Nemu, Nemo, nadie. Pero para él ella era alguien, alguien importante.

-Y de no ser por ella estaría muerto, gracias.

Por la ventana Ishida tenía acceso a los campos de entrenamiento de los Brujah y alejándose de Nemu se acercó a ver a quienes en ese momento entrenaban. Ichigo y a Rukia en esos momentos practicaban con sus espadas enfrentándose el uno al otro y de vez en cuando lo veía discutir para volver a su entrenamiento.

Ishida miraba con odio a Ichigo.

-Sé que aún no lo superas, pero Luthero nos enseñó a perdonar.

Le dijo Nemu acercándose a él.

-Eso es algo que no puedo y lo sabes, por su culpa…

Nemu apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Ishida.

-Es difícil, lo sé. Incluso a mi me tomó tiempo perdonar a Mayuri-sama

Ishida le miró, su odio hacia aquel cruzado no era tan fuerte como para preocuparse por ella.

-Nemu, ¿cómo puedes seguir diciéndole así? Ese malnacido experimentó contigo, te mutiló miles de veces ¿acaso no recuerdas como te encontré? Si Luthero no te hubiera dado el abrazo…

-Como olvidarlo, ese día cambio mi existencia. Pero…al final el fue mi padre.

Nemu antes de ser una Lasombra era una muchacha normal que vivía con su padre en las afueras de Praga, Mayuri, como se llamaba su padre buscaba el conocimiento como un demente desde que era joven que incluso haber tenido una familia le pareció irrelevante comparado con lo que buscaba. Cuando su mujer murió por enfermedad dejó de atender a Nemu que gradualmente empezó a sobrevivir por su cuenta hasta que una noche, un hombre de capa de viaje entró a su vida, este ofreció todo el poder a Mayuri para seguir sus investigaciones. Él aceptó sin importarle quien era, aún sin saber que se entregaba a un Tzimisce que lo utilizaría desde ese momento para fabricar monstruos que le sirvieran de armada en su conflicto contra los Tremere y los dementes Malkavian, algo que ese sujeto aceptó gustoso.

Mayuri fue conocido por deformar su rostro del cual ya no quedaba nada, ni un rastro humano visible y luego buscar la perfección de los Zslatcha en sus investigaciones y para ellos por alguna razón se llevó a Nemu como su Ghoul personal.

Ese momento fue cuando la pesadilla de la chica comenzó, ya que Mayuri vio en ella no una hija, sino el prospecto para experimentar usando la disciplina de los Tzimisce, la horrenda Vicisitud. Noche tras noche, Nemu sufría incontables torturas siendo su cuerpo deformado, moldeado y vuelto a la normalidad por ese depravado hombre, a tal punto el dolor y sufrimiento fueron tales que ella poco a poco aceptó su destino y que el dolor era su vida y así sería hasta que ese hombre, su padre se aburriera de ella.

En ese lapso Nemu empezó a bloquear sus emociones por el trato que sufrió en esos experimentos, un modo de defensa ante los traumas de ver como su cuerpo era modificado una y otra vez, sintiendo como su piel se desgarraba por sus huesos, a Mayuri no le importaba su dolor con cada experimento que hacía en su hija para ver en que mejoraba a los soldados de carne y sangre de su nuevo amo. Primero la deformaba, veía las posibles mejoras y en un acto que ellos podrían decir de piedad le devolvía su forma sin importarle el dolor que le causaba para darle su sangre para que elal pudiera curarse.

No se supo como Nemu aguantó varios años ese tormento, porque los nuevos prospectos que Mayuri trajo no duraron tanto como ella, donde la muerte era algo ineludible ella sobrevivió, la sangre que le daba su padre para que siguiera sus órdenes y fuera más fuerte tal vez era algo que sirvió pero una noche el grupo donde estaba Mayuri fue atacado por cruzados, ¿Cómo habían osado esos humanos atacarle? En esa pelea Ishida conoció a Nemu, de hecho la encontró en una plancha donde Mayuri sin siquiera dejarla inconsciente le había abierto el estómago y desparramado sus entrañas, el rostro de dolor de la chica era algo que aquel joven nunca podría olvidar.

Mayuri peleó contra él y aunque estuvo a punto de morir en ese enfrentamiento logró vencerlo, Nemu parecía estar muriéndose e Ishida no pudo dejarla ahí, usó sus dones aprendidos en su familia por siglos para mantener su vida y la cubrió con su capa para llevársela e intentar salvarla, pero con quienes estaba le dijeron que no tenía salvación más que la muerte. Pero no podía permitir que ella muriera en un lugar así, al menos quería darle un entierro santo como debía ser porque ella era una víctima, una joven que no merecía ese destino.

Pero Nemu no murió, tal vez por la sangre cainita que aún circulaba en su interior o por lo que hizo Ishida pero siguió viviendo varios días aunque la agonía que sentía en las noches era un tormento, la herida no cerraba.

En ese momento fue cuando Rukia los encontró aunque al principio Ishida desconfiaba de ella entre ambos llevaron a Nemu con el padre Luthero para salvarla y este le dio el abrazo, ya que sería su único modo de salvación, eso pasó casi hace 6 años.

-Aún recuerdo cuando me sacaste del laboratorio de mi padre. No podía distinguirte bien, peor, me sentí a salvo en tus brazos.

-Esa vez creí que ibas a morir

-De hecho morí y regresé –dijo ella.

-No había otra opción

Nemu le observó y sonrió.

-Quincy-san… no, Uryuu, se que te es difícil perdonar pero debes tratar –dijo ella- o tu alma no tendrá paz nunca

-Es fácil decirlo –dijo seriamente.

Nemu asintió.

-Sí, lo es. Pero sé que algún día lo harás…

Ishida colocó su brazo alrededor de ella y esta se acercó más a él.

_**2\. Perdiéndote**_

La misión era vigilar los alrededores del convento, por posibles apariciones del enemigo no era un trabajo duro pero había algo que Ichigo debía saber cuándo comenzaran y Rukia se lo dijo sin tapujos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No puedes presentarte ante ella -dijo Rukia con voz seria-, no importa lo que pase

Ichigo no comprendía, Renji estaba a su lado pero estaba callado viendo como esos dos parecían más cercanos cada día.

-Inoue está en peligro -dijo Ichigo-, y si vamos a protegerla al menos ella debe saber el peligro en el que se puede encontrar.

-Ichigo, ella cree que estás muerto –dijo Rukia interrumpiéndolo-, ¿Cómo crees que se tomaría que un muerto aparezca ante ella?

Hablaba con él para que entendiera que un vampiro no puede estar cerca de un humano así como así, Ichigo al parecer entendía, desde hace mucho que no le veía así.

-Ya lo sé, pero me parecía lo más factible, solo eso. Y sé que si lo hago, solo la pondré en peor peligro.

Su tono de voz hizo que Rukia le mirara fijamente notando el tono de añoranza en su voz, la añoranza de una vida normal, de una vida mortal. La joven le dio la espalda.

-Patrullaré los alrededores cerca de la taberna, tú quédate aquí –dijo ella.

-Oye, ¿por qué de repente actúas tan seria?

-¡Yo no estoy actuando!

Renji vio como estaba indignada, de hecho desde que empezara esta misión parecía reacia a aceptarla, pero como no tenía opción no pudo impedirlo

_En la muerte de la noche_

_Cuando las luces se apagan,  
miró como duermes en paz_

_Trato de ser fuerte pero estar solo  
es algo a lo que más temo yo_

-Renji –le habló Rukia al ver como Rukia se marchaba algo molesta- hay muchas cosas que… ¿Renji?

-Debo ver a Unohana

Tras estas palabras el pelirrojo se marchó dejando a Ichigo solo que aún se preguntaba por qué Rukia estaba molesta, la verdad no sabía los motivos pero estaba seguro que algo en esta misión le incomodaba.

_**000**_

La Universidad estaba algo callada cuando el pelirrojo entró, la verdad parecía que no quería moverse de allí.

Los recuerdos se agolpaban en su cabeza

_"Somos amigos… ¿no?"_

_"Renji…"_

La niñez perdida, la vida perdida, tras que la vio deseaba que eso volviera, pero ahora sentía que cada vez era más difícil, no solo porque el lazo que ambos tenía se malogró aquella vez que él se fuera, sino que Rukia ahora estaba más tiempo con él, con aquel maldito vástago que por poco y la mata, que la dejó en letargo varios días y de no ser porque ella aún mantenía su humanidad intacta hubieran sido años, siglos.

Peor a pesar de esto ella aún estaba con él.

_Eras todo lo que tengo_

_Solo hay dolor… sin ti_

_Algún día quisiera que los supieras_

_Mi amor_

-Pareces apesadumbrado Renji –dijo Unohana acercándose

-Señora Unohana creí que…

Antes de que dijera nada ella disipó sus dudas

-Byakuya y yo partiremos dentro de unas horas, cuando lo hagamos Isane estará al mando del clan hasta que vuelva

-Ah…

-Pero no has respondido mi pregunta –dijo ella-, ¿qué te atormenta hijo?

Renji no respondía.

-Se trata de Rukia-san ¿verdad?

Renji no dijo nada.

-La he visto más animada estos meses –dijo Unohana al no recibir respuesta-, es extraño en ella. Siempre solía mostrarse muy fría, no importaba que sucediera.

-Ella era así –dijo Renji de pronto-, antes

-¿Qué?

-Pero eso fue ya hace mucho…

Unohana mostraba una sonrisa comprensiva al entender lo que le pasaba.

-Cuando te conocí, te convertiste en uno de mis hijos porque querías verla de nuevo, cuando viste que cambió te sentiste mal, deseando que una vez más ella volviera a ser la joven que una vez conociste y ahora que parece intentar serlo otra vez estás deprimido.

-Porque quien ha logrado eso, no soy yo.

Renji miró la puerta, debía reunirse con ellos ya, aunque no lo deseaba.

-Debo marcharme

Rukia, su amiga de la infancia y ahora sentía que era alguien muy ajeno a él.

_Los días caen, este dolor aumenta_

_Quisiera retroceder el tiempo_

_Aunque digan desde un principio_

_Que el amor nunca termina_

_Un error lo puede borrar_

_**000**_

Ichigo avanzaba en los tejados rápidamente, la noche estaba muy callada comparado con las noches de combate que tuvo que vivir hace dos años. Tanto silencio lo incomodaba.

Desde que entrenara con Rukia sentía que se había vuelto un poco más fuerte, de hecho incluso los vampiros dejaron de llamarlo cachorro o chiquillo para cambiar a Ancillae aunque no comprendía el término al menos era mejor que escuchar niño o cachorro.

Su joven Sire sin embargo aún no había comprendido la razón por la que él aprendía con ese nivel de velocidad, era un completo misterio desde que comenzó su entrenamiento, él había aprendido a controlar cosas que a muchos cainitas les costaba incluso años controlar a la perfección y sin un gasto de sangre, incluso llegó a usar su propia fuerza de voluntad para aumentar sus atributos físicos. Sin embargo esa cualidad no era del todo efectiva porque era una completa tabla para aprender Taumaturgia (no era ni capaz de crear un bola de fuego) convertirse en un animal, pero al menos había logrado controlar otras disciplinas como la de fusionarse con la tierra.

Aunque no le importaba muchas cosas de la cultura vampírica algunas que la joven cainita le explicaba le parecían necesarias como la de evitar beber la sangre de un vampiro más de dos veces ya que eso provocaría que terminara vinculado con él, en otras palabras perdería su voluntad. La sangre de estos seres era poderosa, demasiado incluso para el más fuerte de los mortales.

Algo que incluso aprendió sin necesidad de que Rukia lo estuviera viendo fue la de saber cuánta sangre aun tenía un cainita y un humano así como la generación de los vástagos con solo probar un poco, con lo que supo que Renji era de una octava generación aunque aún se podía decir que era un Neonato por el poco tiempo de vida que tenía como vampiro y Unohana de sexta generación de varios siglos de vida.

Pero con Rukia había algo raro cuando hizo la prueba (debido a un pequeño corte que tuvo en su entrenamiento), ya que sentía que su sangre era extraña, sentía que era de novena o décima pero, también había algo en ella que parecía oculto algo que no se definía bien.

"Yo soy una sin clan como tú… seres que en sí, no debimos existir."

Rukia, el odio que una vez le tuvo por haberlo convertido en lo que era ahora se había esfumado como si nunca hubiera existido, pero aún así aunque no se lo dijera aún añoraba su vida antigua, la vida donde podía salir al sol y sentir su calor, poder caminar como un sujeto normal y estaba seguro que también ella deseaba lo mismo muchas veces porque solía quedarse en la ventana de la universidad viendo como la línea naranja que iba a dar paso al amanecer llegaba.

Pensando esas cosas llegó hasta el convento donde cerca de una de las casonas se quedó vigilando, en especial en la ventana donde se podía observar el cuarto de Inoue, desde su posición observaba que ella dormía tranquilamente, sin saber que algún maniaco no muerto la debía estar buscando; dio un salto desde donde estaba hasta la ventana justo para entrar por ella.

Recordaba los cuidados que ella le brindó cuando estaba herido, así como su candidez e inocencia. Aunque habían pasado tres años desde aquello ella seguía pareciendo la misma joven de siempre, la misma joven que manchó su alma diciendo que lo amaba a él.

Ichigo se quedó velando su sueño por un tiempo más mientras ella se movía levemente cambiando su posición para dormir.

-Kuro… saki-kun

Ichigo escuchó su nombre y retrocedió, aún en su mente estaban las palabras que le dijera a la madre priora

"Yo lo amo"

Pobre joven, enamorada de un monstruo, no solo por la maldición de Caín, sino por algo más, algo que él ocultaba en lo más profundo de su ser y no quería recordar.

Pobre Inoue, una joven que sin más ahora estaba metida en conflictos entre no muertos sin que ella lo supiera, recordó que cuando él estaba vivo ella por poco y se muere por salvarle, pagó muy mal ese sacrificio pero ahora era su deber defenderla de lo que fuera a pasar y lo haría.

Ichigo se acercó a ella e Inoue se movió de nuevo dejando a la vista su cuello.

El cruzado se quedó un momento quieto viéndolo y de pronto escuchaba su corazón que latía, veía venas y arterias en el cuerpo de Inoue donde el vital fluido circulaba. Sangre, preciada sangre, su boca se abría y de ella mientras aparecían sus colmillos.

-¿Dónde estás? Kurosaki… kun

Sus afilados dientes se acercaban, cerca, tan cerca, solo sería un poco, solo un poco

Pero antes de llegar se detuvo retrocediendo y sin querer, hizo que una jarra de cerámica cayera derramando su contenido

-¿Ah?

Inoue abría sus ojos levemente, Ichigo se quedó quieto.

-¿Kurosaki… kun?

La joven abrió sus ojos de pronto al notar la silueta del muchacho.

-¡KUROSAKI-KUN!

Ichigo recuperó su compostura y salió por la ventana, Inoue se levantó y corrió para verle, pero ya no había nadie ahí, ni por los alrededores.

-¿Un sueño?

Ichigo estaba oculto tras una casa, mientras se tapaba la boca.

_"Es difícil muchas veces mantener la humanidad, muchos de los que están con nosotros han visto tantas cosas que para ellos hacer actos atroces es muy simple, tienen poca humanidad, eso se debe a que el instinto de un vampiro incluso es más fuerte que su voluntad… el deseo de alimentarse, el hambre tarde o temprano reina ante todo, incluso a los actos más nobles y debes lidiar con eso."_

Eso le dijo Rukia una vez, pero en esos momentos apenas y saboreaba el poder que tenía, un poder que fácilmente le hacía pensar en cosas que antes seguramente no pensaría, ese poder era un arma de doble filo, tan fácil le sería acabar con todo y luego reclamar lo que deseaba sin más; mantener la humanidad era algo tan difícil

El cielo empezaba a aclararse, debía marcharse.

_**000**_

Inoue estaba con Hinamori cargando una cubeta de agua en la mañana siguiente

-¿Quién?

-Era tan real, estaba segura que Kurosaki-kun estaba a mi lado.

Desde que Hinamori ingresara al convento se había vuelto buena amiga de Inoue de hecho Inoue era capaz de contarle lo que sentía sobre Ichigo, le contó todo y a su vez Hinamori le contó los motivos por los que ingresara al convento, curioso, ambas estaban en ese recinto por amor, a veces el mundo es muy pequeño.

-Pero, ya son tres años Inoue-san, incluso te dijeron que él pudo haberse convertido en un…

-Sí, lo sé…

Tres años desde que él desapareciera, desde que esa joven le dijera que él estaba muerto.

-Las dos tenemos una cruz muy pesada. ¿No crees Inoue-san?

-Sí…

Ajenos a esto en la universidad dentro de los refugios Rukia aún estaba con Ichigo entrenando, esta vez el modo de mantenerse despierto en el día porque muy pocos cainitas podían hacer eso, se necesitaba gran disciplina para lograrlo.

-Debes evitar que el sueño venga, esto es necesario si quieres desplazarte sin que otros clanes enemigos sepan de tu rastro, aunque es un poder útil eso no nos protege del sol que…

-Rukia, déjame de mostrarme esos garabatos ¿¡me confundes!?

-¿¡Cómo pueden confundirte si hasta un niños los podría entender!?

Rukia tenía pergaminos con conejitos con colmillos garabateados, uno durmiendo otro parado, en otro lado el mismo que estaba de pie con ojos de X porque el sol le llegaba y así, pero para Ichigo esas cosas eran un desperdicio de pergamino.

-Mira, ya puedo mantenerme despierto al menos por ocho horas, es suficiente como…

-No, no lo es. Debes aguantar hasta la puesta de sol…

Aunque dijera esto Ichigo apenas y usó tres días para aprenderlo y en tres días que fuera capaz de aguantar ocho horas despierto en el día era muy sorpresivo, ella tardó un año y medio en hacerlo practicando sin descanso, ese chico era raro.

El temor de aquel nombre Aizen se notaba ahora claramente, una vez más otros raptos. Pero esta vez fueron encontrados con rostros traumatizados, decían que habían visto el infierno y ahí les habían quitado el alma, para rematar la iglesia del mismo lugar había sido curiosamente corrompida de un modo que a muchos había aterrado, seguramente como diversión.

-Vamos estás a punto de pasar de tus ocho horas

Dos horas más.

-Increíble.

Un sonido que produjo eco en el lugar cuando Ichigo cayó al piso se hizo oír, Rukia movió su cabeza algo desanimada peor también divertida pro esto, ya había durado más tiempo.

-Veo que sigues entrenándolo –dijo Nemu que estaba ahí observando.

Rukia miró a Ichigo que estaba en el suelo sin moverse totalmente sumido en el letargo.

-Según me dijo Unohana ustedes dos no se llevaban bien, pero ahora veo algo distinto.

-No podría decir que nos llevamos bien –dijo ella con tono que a Nemu le pareció alegre-. Solo que, hemos acordado apoyarnos más el uno al otro aunque…

Miró los pergaminos que hiciera para explicarle algunas cosas, al verlo y luego verlo a él se enfadó.

-¿¡No entiendo cómo puede decir que lo que pinto son garabatos!? He mejorado mucho…

Nemu prefirió no decir nada, Rukia parecía en verdad molesta y eso la dejó sorprendida.

-Mi arte incluso un Toreador puede verlo, lo que pasa es que es un inculto de… ¿qué pasa Nemu?

-Tu rostro se ilumina cuando hablas así.

Rukia miró hacia otro lado.

-yo… yo… no… no es cierto… estoy muerta ¿no es así?

Nemu miró a Ichigo, Rukia entendió lo que pensaba.

-A veces me deja perpleja –dijo Rukia con sinceridad-, las cosas que me costó años aprender, él las aprende en unas semanas como si nada.

El lugar estaba muy callado ninguna de las dos abrió la boca

-Nemu…

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué Ishida parece odiar a Ichigo? No lo entiendo, tú lo conoces mejor que yo… ¿qué pasó entre ellos?

La Lasombra hubiera querido responderle, pero eso habría sido destruir la confianza que tenía Ishida en ella y para ella eso era algo preciado.

-Es algo entre ellos dos –dijo Nemu poniéndose de pie-, Quincy-san o él deberían decírtelo. Yo no puedo romper la confianza que me tiene.

-Comprendo, es solo que… me preocupa.

Rukia recordó los último entrenamientos que tuvo con él, en uno de ellos recordó que lanzaba una bola de fuego que Ichigo de un puñetazo lo extinguía, algo que ella aprovechó para aparecer delante de él a punto de darle una estocada fatal que él de un golpe desviaba para atacar con su espada, pero justo cuando iba a impactar se detuvo, su espada pro poco y la golpea de verdad.

-Ganaste –dijo Rukia

-To… ¡TONTA!

-¿¡Ah!?

-¡¿Acaso querías que te matara?! ¡Un poco más y te cortaba el vientre!

Rukia retrocedió.

-La armadura me hubiera defendido. Ichigo, no debes contenerte en el combate –dijo ella-, o puedes morir.

Dentro de la cabeza de Ichigo estaba la imagen de ella en sus brazos con los ojos abiertos como si estuviera muerta, una escena así no sería capaz de soportarla de nuevo.

-No me contendré –dijo él-, no lo haré contra el enemigo. Pero no me pidas que haga lo mismo contigo

Rukia le miró sorprendida, ¿qué fue lo que acababa de decir?

-¿Q… qué?

-Yo nunca te atacaré, es algo que jamás haré, ni aunque me lo pidieras tú…

Ella se sintió incómoda.

-Bi... bien -Rukia se alejaba- ¿terminaste? Sigamos.

-Te dije que…

Rukia el aventaba una espada de madera, Ichigo la miró.

-No uses disciplinas, haremos un entrenamiento de movimientos de combate nada más ¿está bien?

-Ah…

-Qué ¿me tienes miedo?

Ichigo le miró, sonrió un poco aunque se sintió ofendido.

-¿Miedo de una enana? Sería una gallina si fuera así.

Rukia cerró los ojos recordando.

"Nunca te atacaré"

-Pero… ¿qué me pasa?

Renji fingía estar dormido, pero observaba esto

_**000**_

Inoue estaba mirando por la ventana antes de dormir, en su cabeza estaba la imagen de Ichigo y estaba segura que era él y que no fue un sueño. Las noches siguientes ella no podía dormir, a veces se sentía como si la vigilaran, pero no con deseos oscuros sino que se trataba de una sombra protectora, alguien que la cuidaba, ¿pero quién? Él único podría ser era Ichigo, pero de él hace mucho que no había sabido nada, su búsqueda fue en vano y eso la decepcionó, a lo único que podía aferrarse de nuevo era a su fe, no le quedaba de otra.

Pero tras ese sueño esta vida ya le parecía algo sin sentido, ¿en verdad estaba aún en el mundo de los vivos? ¿Caminando en la noche?

_Eras todo lo que tengo_

_Solo hay dolor… sin ti_

_Algún día quisiera que los supieras_

_Mi amor._

Las cosas en el convento eran las mismas, solo se diferenciaba de que Hinamori solía hablar con ella y era su amiga, desde que la viera ella parecía una joven muy alegre que de primeras a primeras entabló conversación con ella, eso le agradaba, era como tener una hermana con quien compartir sus secretos, porque aunque las monjas entre ellas se llamaban hermanas no lo eran, todas eran religiosas devotas y para ellas lo que ella podía sentir era un pecado.

-¿Inoue-san?

Hinamori ingresaba por la puerta

-Oh… ¿qué sucede? –Hinamori no estaba vestida con el hábito de hecho parecía una aldeana común y corriente- ¿por qué?

-Eh, me gustaría que me acompañaras a un lugar. No puedo ir sola

Hinamori nerviosa, ¿qué le pasaba?

-Pero, ya todas debemos…

-Por favor…

Inoue notaba que la joven hablaba en serio, lo que fuera que tenía que hacer fuera parecía importante.

-Bien, espera a que me cambie y…

-Gracias…

En el tejado de una casa Ichigo observaba a las dos, no parecía que pasara nada extraño, pero de repente se sintió observado.

-¿Qué?

Miró a su alrededor, no había nadie más esa sensación seguía, alguien estaba a su lado, alguien con una presencia que le era pesada y terriblemente fuerte.

Una risa…

Ichigo giró sobre si mismo sacando su espada, no había nadie de nuevo.

Una ilusión, ¿un delirio? La Luna que brillaba fue tapaba por nubes oscuras por un breve instante.

"¿Qué sucede?" pensaba "Sé que hay alguien aquí… lo sé"

Las nubes se disipaban mostrando la sombra de Ichigo en el tejado y con él otra sombra más, había una sombra más detrás de él que se reflejaba que lo dejó paralizado, de un hombre alto con una capa raída como la suya que estaba sujetándole del cuello y sin más mostraba una garra monstruosa que iban hacia él, Ichigo volteó atacando con su espada encontrándose de nuevo con la nada.

¿Qué sucedía? Ichigo miró de nuevo la ventana, Inoue ya no estaba…

-Mierda…

Dio un salto ingresando por la ventana, el cuarto estaba vacío

-Maldición, ¿¡…!?

EN ese cuarto las sombras tomaron vida, las sombras del cuarto se convertían en seres vivos.

-¿¡Qué demonios está pasando!?

Una voz retumbó aquel lugar.

-Te estaba esperando… cainita.

_**000**_

Rukia por su parte estaba pensativa mientras caminaba no muy lejos del convento donde vigilaba Ichigo, no negaba que se sentía incómoda de que Ichigo estuviera ahí solo después de todo él conocía a aquella joven y las veces que los observaba estaba segura qué…

No podía pensar eso ¿por qué pensaba en eso?

Se tocó el pecho, no se sentía nada, pero aún así.

_Siento que estoy perdiéndote_

_Algo que nunca podría soportar_

_Siento que te estoy perdiendo_

_Mi vida solo se puede mantener_

_Solo con tu amor_

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-¿Ah?

El pelirrojo se acercaba a ella con rostro serio.

-¿No deberías estar al lado de tu Chiquillo para que no haga alguna idiotez?

-Tampoco soy su madre para hacer eso –le respondió ella-, sabe cuidarse por sí mismo…

-Hmp

El pelirrojo se acercó a ella, hace mucho que no hablaba con él y le hacía sentirse algo culpable, pero también sentía que Renji la estaba evitando.

-Bien, seguiré con mi patrullaje

-Espera…

Rukia tenía que saber la razón, esos meses Renji estaba distante, demasiado distante.

-¿Qué te sucede? Siento que estas últimas semanas me has estado evitando…

-¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? –preguntó con sorna-. Tengo prisa…

-No son tonterías –le dijo Rukia molesta-, y lo estás haciendo ahora también ¿qué te sucede?

Renji se ofendió como si dijera algo estúpido.

-No me pasa nada.

-Sí, si te pasa… ¿acaso olvidas que te conozco desde que eras un niño?

-Entonces saca tus deducciones. Ahora ve si tu chiquillo no ha cometido alguna tontería –dijo Renji molesto, Rukia estaba sorprendida de su acción.

_El sonido de tu respiración_

_El olor de tu cabello_

_La suavidad de tu pálida piel_

_Es suficiente para mantenerme despierto toda la noche_

_Mientras mi mente vaga en las tinieblas_

-¿Ah?

-¡…! O-olvida lo que dije, yo…

-No, no pienso olvidarlo. ¿Qué intentas insinuar?

-Yo no trato de insinuar nada

-Mentira, ¿Acaso hago algo que está fuera de las leyes cainitas?

Rukia parecía ofendida.

-Rukia ¿No te gustaría volver al pasado? –preguntó Renji de pronto interrumpiéndola

Ella se quedó sin habla por un momento cuando quiso increparlo de nuevo.

-¿No te gustaría que fuera como antes?-Renji hablaba con melancolía-, como cuando nos vimos por primera vez en aquel rio, ¿lo recuerdas?

Rukia bajó la mirada

-No me gusta hablar del pasado…

-¿¡Por qué!? ¿Qué siempre te pasó cuando nos separamos? Nunca, nunca me lo has querido contar, tu siempre me lo contabas todo… ¡TODO!

-Eso no puedo decírtelo…

Renji la sujetó de los hombros ante el asombro de la joven de ojos violetas

_Eres todo lo que tengo_

_Mi fuerza… mi debilidad_

_Nunca te podría hacer daño_

_Mi amor_

-¡¿Acaso le tienes más confianza a ese vástago que creaste?! ¡¿Confías más en el tipo que por poco y te mata?! ¡Yo te conozco mucho más que él! TU y yo…

-¡RENJI!

Rukia irritada miró a Renji que al notar su expresión se retiró, la sangre Brujah era ardiente, las emociones fuertes como ira, frustración solían hacer que esta estallara y mostrara su lado violento

-Lo siento –dijo de pronto el pelirrojo.

-Sí, nos conocimos hace mucho, pero eso no me convierte en alguien de tu propiedad

Diciendo esto desapareció, Renji apretó los dientes, lanzó un puñetazo al piso.

Rukia se marchaba de ahí airada, ¿qué le estaba pasando a Renji? Se supone que quien iba a preguntarle algo era ella, no al revés, si, le dijeron que los Brujah solían ponerse violentos algunas veces ya que la bestia afloraba con más rapidez por sus emociones, así estaba furiosa, no es que su amistad con él haya muerto, sino que, a veces no podía evitar pensar en aquella vez cuando todo se esfumó.

Recordaba que tenía catorce y Renji le esperaba en el rio donde se vieran la primera vez.

-Hola…

-Rukia tengo que… guau…

Rukia vestía un bello kimono blanco con flores de cerezo bordados en la tela y con el pelo recogido, estaba hermosa, como nunca Renji la había visto, parecía otra, una princesa.

-Eh… ¿te gusta? Hisana-neesan me lo compró por mi cumpleaños, eres el primero que lo ve

-S-si. Estás linda…

-Bien, ¿qué querías decirme? Yo, también tengo algo que decirte.

Renji bajó la mirada, Rukia no comprendía.

-Renji, ¿qué?

-Mi señor regresa a la capital –dijo él de repente.

-Oh, lo siento. Estabas muy ilusionado con que él te…

-Me voy con él

Sin más el rostro de Renji se iluminó.

-Voy a volverme un samurái… ¿lo puedes creer yo?

_Siento que estoy perdiéndote_

_Algo que nunca podría soportar_

_Siento que te estoy perdiendo_

_Mi vida solo se puede mantener_

_Solo con tu amor._

Rukia sintió como si todo se callara en ese instante, Renji hablaba como si fuera lo mejor que le hubiera pasado, lo mejor, entonces. ¿Qué era ella?

-Seré el mejor y lo suficientemente fuerte para… ¿qué pasa?

Rukia bajaba la mirada.

-Rukia.

-Nada, no pasa nada. ¿Cuándo te vas? –preguntó fingiendo alegría.

-Mañana, fue una decisión precipitada

Rukia no podía evitar mirar el piso el piso.

-Y cuando lo sea…

-Que bien -le interrumpió-. Pero, ¿qué tiene de malo esta vida?

-¿Ah?

-Podrías venir conmigo y mi hermana, tal vez un trabajo duro pero luego…

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –le interrumpió-, Rukia, a los campesinos se los explota, son pisoteados, yo no quiero eso.

Desde pequeño era su sueño, pero le dolía escuchar que lo cumpliría ¿por qué podía ser tan egoísta? No quería que se fuera y si lo hiciera que fuera con ella más. Pero aún era una niña, una niña que quería que él se quedara a su lado como siempre… como siempre.

-Renji, los samuráis no viven mucho tiempo… lo sabes

-No importa, me cuidaré, les demostraré…

-Yo también me voy –dijo ella de repente.

Una mentira puede traer problemas, todos los saben pero a veces el corazón miente porque necesita hacerlo, con todo lo que decía Renji le hacía creer que ella no fue nada importante, creyó que ese encuentro iba a ser uno que no olvidaría, pero no de ese modo. Tal vez era una mentira, pero si con ella podía hacer que Renji mostrara molestia, tal vez esa duda que estaba naciendo en ella dejaría de crecer.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el pelirrojo

-Nii-sama ha vuelto, ¿lo puedes creer? El quiere,.. el quiere que nos vayamos con él a su patria y Hisana aceptó y yo…

-Felicidades.

La duda se volvió realidad, una dolorosa realidad.

-Te envidio, iras más allá del mar, impresionante.

-S- sí, increíble… Renji… -hacia esfuerzos para no llorar-, Cuídate…

-Claro,.. debo irme…

Renji se alejaba sonriente, Rukia lo vio partir fingiendo una sonrisa de felicidad por él, al final cumplía su sueño un sueño que seguía, estaría feliz por él si al menos se hubiera sentido mal al escuchar lo que ella dijo pero no lo hizo. La sonrisa se esfumaba cuando ese muchacho se alejaba y en su lugar el llanto se abría paso, las primeras de las muchas que derramaría.

_Pero este miedo se hace real_

_Solo un error fue fatal_

_Tu amor es solo un recuerdo_

_Que creí que podría continuar_

El pasado… quería olvidarlo y ahora él viene y dice que él tiene derecho de saber de su pasado y algo de que confiaba ahora más en Ichigo que en él y quiere preguntarle sobre el pasado, el pasado era lo que menos quería recordar, pero lo recordaba, con cada sueño, con cada recuerdo que no se borraban de su mente y que seguramente la atormentarían la eternidad mientras ella siguieran caminando entre los vivos. Su pasado… fue un infierno.

Pasado, ella no quería recordar el pasado.

-Rukia…

-¿Qué?

-Cuando peleamos aquella vez, me dijiste que nunca habías querido esto, que habías despertado, asustada que…

-Yo…

Ichigo entendió su expresión.

-No tienes que decírmelo, disculpa por ser directo, pero algunas veces siento que… olvídalo

-Tú también debes tener recuerdos desagradables.

La luna era hermosa.

-Bueno, tú lo dijiste. Cuando nos tengamos confianza el uno al otro, tal vez podamos decirnos algo más.

-Esperaré ese día -dijo ella aliviada-, al fin y al cabo, tenemos la eternidad para eso…

-Aunque la verdad, me gustaría saber quien fue Kaien. Porque siento que, su nombre te lastima. Ah… no dije nada.

Ella abrió los ojos ante esas palabras, ¿Lastimar? Podría ser, pero también sería un crimen olvidarlo.

-Eso es algo que no puedo hacer.

-¿Ah?

-Olvidar.

Ella se puso de pie viendo esa bella luna.

\- Kaien, lo fue todo para mí.

¿Cómo pudo decirle eso? Intentando responderse a sí misma por ese lapso se detuvo un momento.

Ichigo, desde hace un tiempo había empezado a verlo de modo distinto. Si, no podía evitar que con su forma de ser le sacara de quicio, pero esos momentos le hacían sentir humana, de nuevo le hacían sentir como una mortal que se peleaba por cosas insignificantes. ¿Adoraba pelearse con él? No, no solo eso.

Recordaba la noche cuando Ichigo estuvo a su lado ella había tenido una pesadilla, cuando tuvo que matar a esos niños que convirtieran, recordaba que en aquel sueño aquellos niños se acercaban a ella y le culpaban de su muerte, para revivir como luego su espada los aniquilaba uno a uno mientras ellos lloraban, recordaba la sensación el dolor pero de pronto eso mismo cambió mientras el lugar se desvanecía y sentía que alguien la abrazaba, no sabía quién pero por un momento esa sensación de dolor y tristeza se apagaban, se sintió cálida, protegida.

-Kaien-dono

Camino por las calles, tal vez encontraba a Ichigo cerca del convento, con solo pensar eso por alguna razón se sintió molesta.

Escucho el grito de una bestia y una sombra moviéndose a lo lejos como una sombra en cuanto lo hizo la luna que brillaba se oscureció por algún extraño sortilegio.

-¿Pero qué?

En su lugar la oscuridad comenzaba a expandirse, algo no iba bien

_**000**_

Inoue caminaba por las calles con Hinamori hasta un lugar desierto, no había ni un alma. Inoue comenzaba a sentir miedo

-¿Esto, Hinamori-san?

Alguien chocó con ella de pronto mientras escuchaba una risa de niño.

La chica no se movía, estaba muy extraña.

-Hinamori-san…

-I… Inoue s…san –Hinamori se movía como si su cuerpo estuviera dormido, Inoue le miró asustada-, co-corre…

De su sombra aparecía algo que se escabullía ante la mirada de horror de la joven.

-¡Hinamori-san!

La figura oscura que saliera de la sombra de Hinamori tomó forma saliendo del piso, un ser monstruoso de aspecto esquelético apareció sonriente ante ella, un ser sin cara, solo dientes.

Inoue sujetó a su hermana de hábitos que no se movía, estaba desmayada. Aquel horrendo ser sin más gritaba atrayendo a más iguales a él.

-Q… q… que…

Demonios, eso era lo único que podía pensar Inoue al verlos, eran demonios que por alguna razón habían usado a Hinamori para traerla hasta ahí, ¿por qué?

Los demonios la rodeaban pero no podían acercarse mucho, pero poco a poco lo hacían mientras gritaban, su voz era como el chillido de un niño que hablaba en una lengua que ella no conocía

_**000**_

Rukia alarmada avanzaba a toda velocidad entre los techos de las casas…

-¡Rukia! –Renji estaba a su detrás- esto es…

-Sí, lo sé

Más sombras aparecían, esas cosas buscaban algo y ella desgraciadamente sabía qué. Y ante todo, ese lugar estaba siendo vigilado por Ichigo, Rukia se preocupó

_**000**_

Inoue cubrió a Hinamori con su cuerpo las bestias se cercaban.

Las criaturas se lanzaron sobre ellas más no la alcanzaron siendo repelidas por alguien mientras unas manos gigantescas sujetaban de pronto a uno por su cabeza y con una fuerza sobrehumana la aplastaba, los demás demonios retrocedieron silbando de modo macabro. Inoue abrió los ojos al no sentir que le atacaban, una capa negra aparecía mientras un sujeto con una espada negra les hacía frente a esas cosas, los demonios abriendo la boca de donde aparecía un ojo amarillento con aspecto felino para lanzarse al ataque, quien estaba allí atacó también.

La espada cortó.

Inoue notó que Hinamori se movía levemente y tras ver que ella no estaba herida se quedó observando a aquella figura que atacaba, tenía la capucha de la capa subida por lo que no podía verle el rostro, pero ese sujeto le estaba protegiendo.

En la batalla, uno de los monstruos mordió el brazo de aquel hombre pero sin inmutarse lo aplastaba contra un muro para sujetarlo de su cabeza y abrirle el cuello con su espada, el demonio usó sus garras para atacar su rostro alcanzando la capucha, el hombre lanzó un grito cortando su garganta provocando que esa cosa emitiera un chillido mientras se incendiaba hasta volverse cenizas.

Los otros demonios retrocedieron

Flamas negras se juntaba en la mano de aquel hombre que sin más hizo que cubrieran a su espada, los demonios retrocedieron ante este fuego sobrenatural presas al parecer del miedo, pero él no dejó escapar a todos lanzando esas llamas contra ellos que al impactar los desintegró de golpe dejando a los otros huyendo entrando a las sombras de los muros y los callejones de donde salieron.

La capucha estaba rota y de esta el rostro se hizo mostrar al igual que el cabello naranja, Inoue no podía creerlo

-Ah…

-¡Ichigo!

Rukia aparecía viendo los cadáveres carbonizados de esos seres.

-¿Qué pasó? Ichigo…

El muchacho no decía nada, Renji veía los cuerpos.

-Estos son demonios…

Rukia intentaba que Ichigo del dijera algo pero este miraba hacia otro lado.

-¡ICHIGO!

-Lo siento, no tenía otro remedio

-De que…

-Tú… tú eres

Rukia escuchó la voz de Inoue, no supo por qué no se dio cuenta de su presencia, ella miraba a Ichigo impactada, este volteo para verla, sus ojos estaban de un amarillo vivo que poco a poco regresaban a su color gris.

Inoue dejaba a Hinamori en el piso delicadamente

-Kurosaki-kun… -las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, lágrimas de felicidad- ¡KUROSAKI-KUN!

Inoue corrió hacia él y lo abrazo con fuerza, Rukia al ver esto por alguna razón sintió una punzada en el pecho.

_Tengo miedo ya que, yo se que te estoy perdiendo_

_Un dolor tan inmenso que no puedo aguantar_

_Este temor, es real te estoy perdiendo_

_Y no sé como podrías de nuevo confiar_

_Este temor de perderte_

_Se hace real, tu amor… ya no está._

No muy lejos un niño miraba su mano, esta estaba quemada, el hombre de cabello negro azulado estaba con los brazos cruzados viendo a ese niño que sonreía.

-¿Y bien?

El niño se sacó la capucha que cubría su rostro donde mostraba tres ojos aterradores como de un carnero mientras sonreía.

-Sí, nos sirve.

_**Siguiente Capítulo**_

_**Quienquiera Que Traiga la Oscuridad II**_

_**(El llamado de Lucifer)**_

_**Definiciones:**_

_**Clan Baali: **__Este clan es la representación de todo lo oscuro que existe en la raza cainita a tal punto que incluso opacan a los Tzimisce haciéndoles parecer unas hermanas de la caridad; desde tiempos inmemoriales el creador de este clan hizo un pacto con el Demonio Baal para que este pudiera reinar en el mundo y la existencia del clan es solo con el propósito de liberar a sus señores Demoniacos para que invadan la Tierra, para ellos la Gehena no es nada, sus señores lo son todo. Aunque muchos han sido diezmados por los demás clanes que han buscado su destrucción total, los Baali siguen en el mundo, ocultos, escalando en el poder para que algún día logren su objetivo, que el Infierno reine en la tierra_

_**Daimonion: **__Es la disciplina creada por el Clan Baali con ella tienen el trato directo con el inframundo, es una disciplina temible a manos de un Baali poderoso incluso haciéndoles capaces de invocar a sirvientes del otro plano para que les sirvan o incluso seres mucho peores, los Baali aparte de esta Disciplina suelen usar otros "dones" más que les son otorgados por sus señores_

_**Clan Malkavian: **__Los Malkavian están locos, todos y cada uno de ellos, son verdaderas criaturas del caos. Sin embargo, también son conocidos como payasos y bromistas. Como todas las cosas relacionadas con ellos, no todo tiene sentido, el clan tiene mala fama por sus miembros destructivos y nihilistas. Los Malkavian tienen una reputación de conducta sádica y de tener poco control sobre la humanidad que aún conservan estos son una minoría. Los miembros de este clan sorprenden a los vástagos regularmente y a menudo no parecen locos._


	17. Quienquiera Que Trae La Oscuridad 2

_**Capítulo 16**_

_**Quienquiera Que Traiga la Oscuridad II**_

_Una pequeña respuesta a uno de los reviews. Las frases vienen de: libros, canciones, de lo escrito por Bad en su extraño universo y así sucesivamente. En otras palabras: de todo un poco. __**Pato**_

_**-1-**_

_**El Llamado de Lucifer**_

Aún algunas cosas de ese mundo le eran desconocidas y más cuando escuchó lo que escuchó.

-¿Qué es eso de Golconda?

-¿Golconda?

-Sí, Luthero… dijeron que lo había logrado, pero no entiendo qué significa eso.

Rukia lo pensó.

-Para casi todo vástago, ser un vampiro es ser Condenado eternamente…

-Eso ya lo sé, esa cosa dentro nuestro lo demuestra.

-Entonces no debería sorprenderte que algunos vástagos hablen de un estado en el que se pueden trascender el hambre y la furia eternas. Esa es al Golconda.

Ichigo se sintió interesado acercándose la chica para saber más, esta le miró de reojo extrañada, muy pocas veces el le tomaba atención a lo que ella decía, eran contadas y aunque escuchara luego él hacía alguna otra idiotez. Hizo una mueca antes de continuar.

-La Golconda según se dice es el dominio de la Bestia, aunque sigamos atados a la necesidad de sangre esta sin embargo no guía ya nuestras acciones, quien halla la Golconda necesita mucho menos alimento y son capaces de controlar los instintos bestiales y no temen verse controlados por ellos.

Rukia hizo una pausa mientras caminaba, Ichigo estaba atento a lo que fuera a decirle, para la joven eso era un milagro.

-Los vampiros que la encuentran dejan de serlo, se convertirse en una especie diferente, superior, en criaturas totalmente nuevas, al menos eso dicen algunos. La verdad no lo creo mucho.

-Pero existe una probabilidad…

Entonces había una salvación, una salvación para esa vida de condenados, Ichigo jamás creyó poder escuchar tal cosa, entonces su alma, ¡su alma podría ver a sus hermanas! Rukia notó en sus ojos la esperanza que conllevaba aquello, pero ella era realista, debía decirle todo si quería entenderlo, después de todo la Golconda es algo tan efímero y tan poderoso, como el amor o la auto aceptación.

Amor.

-No lo comprendo. Si hay algo como eso, ¿Por qué no la buscan en lugar de luchar entre ellos?

-No es solo investigar en libros o rumores, Golconda es buscar la verdad dentro de tu propio ser, es…

Rukia cerró los ojos.

-Olvídalo, cuando era más joven yo también creí que era posible, Kaien-dono y yo –se calló al escuchar lo que estaba diciendo-… no es bueno que te ilusiones con ella.

Otra vez ese nombre, muchas veces ya Rukia decía ese nombre sin querer, pero eso le dio el soplo que ella había intentado buscarla con aquel, aquel hombre que lo fue todo para ella. En otras palabras quien tenía ese nombre hace mcuhso años no solo tuvo la admiración de ella… también su corazón.

-Eso no significa que no pueda ser posible.

-Ichigo, en la Golconda no hay segundas oportunidades –dijo Rukia de pronto mostrando serenidad- si fallas en ella sabrás que jamás lo lograrás, no importa si llega el fin del mundo y hagas lo que sea para intentar redimir tu ser, además…

Rukia al escuchar esta pregunta sonrió de modo triste, sujetó su espada

-Hay pecados que nunca se podrán perdonar

Ichigo dejó sus dudas, Rukia guardó su espada y caminó en la oscuridad, aún tenían cosas que hacer y el descanso que tenían a veces era muy corto.

Aquella joven prefirió dejar de pensar en ello, no era bueno ilusionarse con algo como al salvación de una raza condenada porque aparte de la Golconda ella en su larga vida conoció más, más mitos de salvación eterna que estaban en varios sitios desperdigados, pero incluso ella las creía simples leyendas, cuentos para vampiros débiles. Deshacerse de la Maldición de Caín, volver a ser humano, incluso ella misma podría reírse como todo vástago hastiado, solo eran cuentos y tonterías.

Todas para destrozar la esperanza de un ser que anhelaba el pasado.

-Rukia, ¿No desearías buscarla conmigo? –le preguntó de pronto Ichigo

-¿Ah?

Esa pregunta la sorprendió como nunca creyó sorprenderse. Ichigo al notar su expresión sonrió.

-Cuando acabe esto de Aizen, busquémosla juntos. La salvación.

-Que-que tonterías dices, es solo…

-Si Luthero pudo… ¿Por qué nosotros no?

-Te lo dije, si fallas…

-Si no te arriesgas, nunca sabrás si es posible.

Rukia nunca comprendía a ese chico, parecía animado, incluso sentía que ese ánimo se le contagiaba.

-Nunca voy a terminar de comprenderte –dijo Rukia

Mostró una sonrisa arrogante aunque también dulce.

-Bien… si acaba esto vámonos lejos de esto a buscarlo.

_(Tiempo normal)_

Los demonios poco a poco se esfumaban en la oscuridad, como si hubieran sido creados con una vida parcial que poco a poco se convertían en sombras mientras su sangre se fundía con la oscuridad de aquel sitio. Pero eso no le importaba a aquella joven en lo más mínimo, solo le importaba esa escena que veían sus ojos. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora en su interior? Solo observar como aquella chica lo abrazaba le hacía sentirse fatal, ya que en su interior lo estaba dominando una fuerza mucho mayor a cualquier sentimiento que podía mostrarse normalmente.

Desesperanza.

-Inoue –dijo Ichigo con voz apagada

La chica le abrazaba con fuerza.

-Te creí muerto, creí que… ¿dónde estabas? Estaba tan preocupada

Rukia esperaba, sintiendo ese sentimiento crecer en su interior.

-Te busqué por todos lados, estuve a punto de darme por vencida… Kurosaki-kun

No podía hablar bien, sus sollozos interrumpían cada palabra que decía, Ichigo no sabía que decirle para calmarla, de hecho por su expresión parecía que algo había sucedido, algo grave.

Mientras tanto Rukia solo ver esa escena hacía que por alguna razón deseara acercarse y alejarla a como diera lugar, pero no podía, ella no era así, era hermana de un noble y aunque no fuera muy educada al menos sabía mantener a raya sus emociones aquello que pasaba a su delante era algo que no podía aguantar. No sabía qué era lo que le pasaba pero no podía aguantar más.

-Ichigo… ¡vámonos!

Las palabras de Rukia se escucharon de repente ante la sorpresa de la joven monja que observó a la chica, la mirada de Rukia era fría y amenazante, muy distinta a la que le mostrara aquella vez que le diera ese mensaje que hizo que su corazón se hiciera pedazos.

Renji estaba al lado de la chica que acompañara a Inoue y que ahora estaba desmayada en el piso, por alguna razón le pareció familiar, pero no recordaba de donde o de cuando.

-Tú…

Inoue observaba a Rukia sin inmutarse aún abrazando a Ichigo como si no quisiera separarse de él, pero eso no podía durar siempre, Ichigo sujetó los brazos de Inoue y los alejó de él, por un momento las manos se rozaron, Ichigo sintió que su piel comenzaba a arder con el solo contacto.

-Kurosaki-kun…

El caballero no dijo nada tras soltarse se fue al lado de Rukia que al ver su expresión hizo que ese sentimiento amainara un poco, en lugar de este aparecía otro y ese era preocupación, se sintió preocupada por esa expresión.

La joven monja no comprendía la razón por la que Ichigo ni siquiera se inmutó cuando le abrazó, de pronto presintió que algo debía estarle perturbando, el joven volteó para verle un momento.

-Vuelve al convento –dijo con tono apagado

-Pero…

-Regresa…

Tras haber dicho esto él le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar, Rukia decidió seguirle intentando averiguar porque estaba en ese modo, Inoue no podía dejar que se vaya así sin más y trató de acercársele, no podía evitarlo aunque incluso pusiera subida en peligro. Tras tanto tiempo, tras estarle buscando por todos lados, casi perdiendo las esperanzas ahora él estaba delante de ella pero no era el de siempre.

-No te acerques –le dijo Ichigo de repente

-¿Eh?

-Ichigo –Rukia notó el tono de hostilidad de aquel que estaba a su lado

La monja sin embargo no lo hizo, aunque sintiendo miedo se acercó más, Rukia al notar el rostro de su compañero sabía que era necesario detener a esa chica, los ojos de Ichigo mostraban hambre pero también algo más, algo que hizo que su preocupación aumentara.

Inoue seguía avanzando por lo que ella fue quien se puso delante de ella.

-No entiendes lo que sucede aquí -dijo la morena a Inoue-, retrocede y olvida que nos viste.

-Tú…

¿Qué era lo que le pedía? ¿Qué haga como si nunca hubiera pasado esto? No, no iba a aceptarlo, en su corazón tras ver a Rukia empezó a luchar con sus propias emociones, ya que con solo verla recordó lo que le dijera.

"Kurosaki Ichigo está muerto… murió en mis brazos"

En lo más profundo de Inoue empezó a nacer la rabia, rabia de que esa chica le hubiera hecho sufrir tanto, ella no tenía derecho de haberle hecho eso, decirle aquello que le destrozó el corazón.

Al final de cuentas que sea una sierva de Dios, no significa que no fuera HUMANA.

Rukia por su lado esperaba que comprendiera y no tuviera que usar una disciplina con ella, aunque lo deseaba.

-Mira… Inoue esto es…

Antes siquiera de terminar la frase la joven sintió la mano de Inoue impactar contra su rostro, el impacto no era grave para ella pero en el mismo momento de sentir la mano de Inoue en su cara sintió que algo le estaba quemando como si fuera un hierro candente, retrocedió un poco ante los ojos espantados de Renji que vio como se tocaba el rostro, Inoue le miraba indignada.

-Me dijiste que Kurosaki-kun estaba muerto… me, me dijiste que murió en tus brazos ¿¡Por qué dijiste algo tan cruel!? ¿Acaso no tienes corazón?

Rukia sentía el dolor en su rostro mientras miraba a aquella chica, una chica dolida que lo único que pudo hacer fue expresar su enojo, pero con ese golpe provocó que la bestia de su interior rugiera molesta, una bestia que de por sí hizo presencia en su pecho cuando es chica se acercara a Ichigo y el abrazara, se presentó con fuerza, una fuerza que nunca había sentido antes, escuchaba incluso a la bestia susurrar, diciéndole que acabara con esa maldita mortal de una buena vez, de ese modo se ahorrarían muchos problemas venideros.

Matarla, matarla para que no se volviera a acercar a Ichigo nunca más.

Inoue le miraba con ojos llenos de lágrimas con una clara cara de disgusto

-Lo que hiciste no tiene nombre… ¡no lo tiene!

La palabra era clara en su mente: "mátala… mátala… MATALA"

Rukia sonrió, pero su sonrisa era muy extraña y sus ojos cambiaban a un amarillo brillante.

-Claro que lo tiene –dijo Rukia-, se llama engañar, ¿Acaso no sabes con quienes estás hablando ¡Monjita estúpida!?

-No tiene derecho a jugar con los sentimientos de nadie…

Inoue le miraba desafiante. Su rostro, aunque no la conociera del todo lo odiaba, odiaba su rostro… odiaba todo de ella.

-Entonces tampoco debo tener derecho -Rukia extendió su mano- ¡De hacer esto!

-¡RUKIA DETENTE! –le gritó Renji pero era tarde.

En la mano de Rukia un brillo pálido comenzaba a aparecer poco a poco hasta que cubrió su mano por completo para sin más empezar a formar escarcha en la palma que iba a lanzar en contra de ella, Renji corría hacia ella para detenerla, la morena hablaba en serio iba a usar su disciplina contra ella.

-¿Ah?

Rukia iba a matarla.

Ichigo al aparecer reaccionó en esos instantes viendo lo que ella iba a hacer sujetando la mano de Rukia y levantándola haciéndole daño.

-Agh… pero ¡¿Ichigo qué haces?! ¡Suél…!

Pero se calló al ver su cara, una cara de rabia profunda, era el mismo rostro que le mostraba antes cuando la culpaba de convertirlo, el mismo rostro lleno de odio, Rukia se quedó aturdida al verlo, ese rostro no lo quería ver, no de nuevo.

-¡Suéltala! –le amenazó Renji sacando su espada y colocándola en su cuello.

-¡Paren! –les pidió Inoue corriendo hacia ellos

Ichigo vio como Inoue se acercaba y como si nada alejó la espada de Renji de su cuello de un puñetazo a gran velocidad y con tal fuerza que incluso provocó que Renji cayera al piso de forma violenta.

-¡Renji!

Cuando se liberó del pelirrojo extendió su mano libre hacia Inoue, ella no supo que pasó ya que sin siquiera llegar sintió la mano de aquel joven en su frente y al tocarla ella cayó desplomada en el piso.

Ichigo se fijó en la chica que sujetaba que intentaba soltar su brazo ya que él técnicamente se lo estaba triturando, notando una quemadura en su cara, Ichigo regresó al parecer a la realidad, miró el rostro aterrado de Rukia soltándola de inmediato y cuando lo hizo no dijo nada.

Rukia se sujetaba la muñeca.

Voces de personas y antorchas, sin contar que Hinamori parecía recuperar la conciencia

-¡Hermana Orihime… hermana Momo!

El joven avanzó hacia la muchacha tendida en el suelo y la llevó en sus brazos para dejarla al lado de su compañera, esta movía su cabeza, estaba a punto de despertarse.

Al terminar esto Ichigo se quedó ahí quieto, observando a sus compañeros, Renji le miró lleno de rabia porque no solo le había empujado, sino que le había dislocado el hombro que tuvo que reparar, Rukia no podía creer lo que pasaba en ese momento mientras el cruzado le miró fugazmente y sin más de un salto se perdía por los tejados de las casas, Rukia intentó hablar detenerle pero se quedó ahí parada recordando lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

-Yo…

No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, iba a matar a una humana lo iba a hacer poseída por el odio.

-Rukia… debemos irnos–le dijo Renji poniéndose de pie

Hinamori se levantaba mientras se tocaba la cabeza. Rukia miró su muñeca, la que Ichigo sujetara recordando aquel rostro lleno de odio, si no fuera por el protector le hubiera hecho pedazos aquella muñeca como si fuera un palito de madera, el brazalete de este estaba roto y eso que era acero forjado con sangre vampírica.

-Rukia…

Ella siguió a su amigo alejándose, Renji escuchaba las voces de aquellos que venían, decidió irse por su lado viendo como ella saltaba por los tejados en otra dirección distinta a la de Ichigo.

-¡Inoue-san!

¿Qué estaba pasando? Se preguntó al dividirse.

_**000**_

En otro lado.

-El chico resultó ser fuerte –dijo Lithia cruzada de brazos pensativa-, nadie acaba con las sombras de Tomas así como así.

-Solo eran restos de almas –dijo Tomas-, yo podría hacerlo pedazos sin ningún esfuerzo.

Miró su puño.

-Los sin clan son basura y él es uno de ellos, me di cuenta con solo verlo

Aquellos que ingresaran por los caminos subterráneos del clan Nosferatu parecían estar evaluando lo sucedido recientemente tras que sus sombras fueran aniquiladas, no parecía afectarles todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, como si la total aniquilación del clan Nosferatu de esa región no significara la gran cosa. Nadie había quedado vivo y los que entraron en letargo esperaban su final afuera, para cuando el sol lanzara sus primeros rayos.

-¿No se suponía que esto debía ser sigiloso? –preguntó la chica de coletas acariciando a sus perros-, ¿acaso quieren que los demás clanes sepan que estamos aquí?

-Que vengan –habló Lithia tranquilamente-. Sería divertido Juliet…

-Quizá, pero yo no estoy buscando mi autodestrucción Lithia.

-Pero sería divertido –añadió Ewah, aquel niño maldito.

La chica de los perros miró a Ewah asqueada, su sonrisa le incomodaba más que aquellos tres ojos que tenía en un lado de su cara caminando entre los restos de los Nosferatu.

-Pobre clan de deformes, no supo cómo fue golpeado ya que ese Ulquiorra nos mostró el camino –dijo Juliet-, pero si los demás nos encuentran tomaran medidas para anular los dones que nuestro Amo nos dio. Ya una vez truncaron nuestros planes Ewah, no hay que subestimarlos, Shaitan lo hizo y nuestro clan fue casi diezmado.

-¿Tienes miedo Juliet? No podía esperar menos de una adora perros como tú…

Al lado de Juliet su perro se acercaba mostrando los dientes a aquel niño, de hecho varios de ellos de un color negro y de tamaño mediano aparecieron, sus ojos se volvieron de un color rojo brillante gruñendo y mostrándole los colmillos, esto divirtió al pequeño vampiro que cubrió su lado sano del rostro dejando a aquellos tres ojos moverse a su voluntad por varios lados como si pudiera ver por todos lados sin problemas como los ojos de un camaleón.

-Juliet, Ewah, basta –pidió Lithia-. No estamos aquí para matarnos entre nosotros, al menos por el momento.

-Un día de estos Ewah -le amenazó Juliet-, te quitaré esa horrenda sonrisa de tu cara

El niño sonrió, pero esa misma desapareció al sentir una presencia, de hecho todos la sintieron, los perros inclinaron la cabeza mientras que su ama les seguía.

-Está prohibido usar nuestros dones entre nosotros –dijo este.

-Señor Albien

El tipo miró a sus discípulos que se arrodillaron, todos menos Ewah.

-Esperen aquí –dijo de pronto-, no hagan nada hasta que de la orden…

-Genial… aburrimiento –dijo el niño

-Paciencia niño del caos…

-La hija del bastardo que me encerró está aquí –dijo Mikail-, debo hallarla y hacerle sentir el infierno…

-Mikail, no estamos aquí por una venganza personal…

-No me importa lo que quieras que hagamos yo…

-No me provoques –le amenazó con voz potente-, la oscuridad ha hablado y nuestro amo me enseñó el camino

-Tú…

Los ojos de Albien eran aterradores, sobre todo el de tono rojizo.

-Esperen hermanos míos, los faltantes de nuestro clan vendrán pronto y cuando se reúnan el día que me indicó nuestro Señor actuaremos… yo ya di el primer paso…

Un cuervo apareció de su hombro que con un ojo humano salió volando perdiéndose entre las cuevas.

-Los Baali hemos sabido esperar para traer a nuestros amos a este mundo, podemos esperar un poco más.

_**000**_

-¿No ha vuelto?

-No… -dijo Nemu-, he estado aquí investigando sobre la crónica de Aizen y no vi a Kuchiki-san todo este tiempo.

Renji cruzó los brazos preocupado.

-Rukia…

En otro lado lejos de la ciudad en sus afueras Rukia estaba en pequeño lago cerca del bosque, sus ropas estaban en otro lado dobladas mientras ella dentro del agua observaba su reflejo, estaba algo borroso por el ondular del agua pero lo podía distinguir, sintiendo luego aquella herida que le hiciera esa chica solo con su mano, otra vez esa sensación.

-Ra-rayos…

Cerró los ojos y la herida del rostro poco a poco cerraba, odiaba las heridas causadas con Fe o algo parecido, eran difíciles de curar sin dejar cicatrices, ya de por si aún quedaban marcas de las dentelladas que le diera ese hombre lobo aún en su hombro y que seguro no se borrarían nunca como para tener otra marca en su rostro.

Cuando terminó de curarla del todo se quedó ahí pensativa.

-Estuve a punto de matarla –dijo Rukia-, no pude controlarme, ¿Qué me pasó?

Su corazón en esos momentos le dolía, solo ver a esa chica al lado de Ichigo era algo que le dolía como nunca creyó que le doliera algo, no era un dolor físico sino de otro tipo, era como si su alma estuviera siendo cortada por algún cuchillo invisible, un dolor que hacía que odiara a aquella chica, la odiara con todas sus fuerzas, no fue la bestia quien la obligó a hacer eso, sino ella misma, ella había deseado hacerle daño desde el momento en que la vio.

Y junto con ese dolor una tristeza empezaba a crecer mientras observaba su muñeca, la mueca que Ichigo sujetara para evitar lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, pero el dolor que le causó no fue lo que le dolía de esta sino la mirada de Ichigo, una mirada de odio, una mirada real de odio hacia ella como aquella vez.

Sujetó agua con sus manos y mojó su rostro, al hacerlo gotas de sangre enturbiaron el agua

-¿Ah?

Otra vez lágrimas, ¿por qué? Rukia no lo sabía o no podía explicarlo, se tocó su pecho.

-¿Por qué… por qué me duele tanto?

Su corazón le dolía y no por una herida física.

-Kaien-dono

_**000**_

Los días pasaban e Ichigo no aparecía, Rukia regresó a la universidad pidiendo a Unohana crear un grupo para buscarle pero la orden de proteger a Inoue era más importante, Renji muchas veces la observaba en el tejado tratando de encontrarlo, pero todo intento era vano.

-¿Dónde estás? Ichigo…

Sus ojos sobrenaturales barrían la ciudad entera sin resultados, ella que era su Sire, su superior no podía encontrarlo.

Ajeno a esto Ichigo estaba dentro de una iglesia, esta hace un tiempo había sido cerrada tras la muerte del arzobispo y en su lugar iban directamente al convento donde un sacerdote peregrino daba al misa hasta que alguien tomara el lugar de aquel anciano, ahí se quedó sentado en uno de los reclinatorios pensativo, estaba seguro que debían estarlo buscando pero había aprendido bien a ocultar su presencia gracias a Rukia, no lo hallarían por un buen tiempo ni muchos menos sin esfuerzo.

Contemplaba los cuadros y las imágenes religiosas, las cruces y las imágenes de Cristo que no le afectaban, ya que lo que le afectaba en ese sitio era la fe de las personas, nada más y esta ya no estaba en esas cuatro paredes; era un buen lugar donde pensar, donde aclarar su mente.

Observó su mano derecha, en esta una aura negra comenzó a crecer, Ichigo la cubrió con su otra mano.

Una vez le dijo a Rukia que buscaría la Golconda con ella. Golconda, salvación… cosas que daban una esperanza, pero ahora sentía que eso mismo ya no tenía importancia mientras miraba su brazo.

Cuando ese ser apareció todo eso perdió el sentido, su misma existencia perdió el sentido.

En ese instante las sombras se apoderaron del cuarto e Ichigo desenfundó su espada para atacar, pero en esas tinieblas no sabía dónde estaba golpeando, sintió como unos colmillos filosos se incrustaba en su brazo, apretó los dientes por el dolor mientras golpeaba las tinieblas de nuevo sin obtener nada, otros colmillos esta vez en su pierna, el dolor lo nubló por un momento sus sentidos justo para que algo le atrapara por el cuello.

-Agh…

Las sombras se acercaban más y más, ni siquiera podía atacarles, era incapaz de ver nada, si no hacía algo esa oscuridad iba amatarlo, una oscuridad creada por seres salidos de algún lado, si al menos hubiera aprendido a crear una bola de fuego como Rukia.

No, no necesitaba de eso.

Lanzó un grito y usando todas sus fuerzas hizo que la misma oscuridad se disipara alejando a las bestias mientras su espada se elevaba atacando a la oscuridad y esta vez al parecer obteniendo resultados. Sin que lo supiera ya aquellas cosas se fundían con las sombras que se crearan al ser golpeadas por su arma, ¿estaban muertas? No lo sabía, pero no se movían y eso le bastaba aunque no supiera que eran.

Este ataque seguramente era para alejarlo de Inoue, eso significaba que estaba en peligro.

Tenía que ayudarle.

Una bestia salida de la oscuridad le atacó, Ichigo usando su puño izquierdo lanzaba un puñetazo a su cara que al impactar lo estrelló contra el piso destrozándole la cabeza. Cuando este estuvo muerto las sombras retrocedían, ese extraño ataque había cesado pero solo era el comienzo.

-Interesante -dijo una sombra dentro del cuarto sorprendiéndolo-, eres muy fuerte para ser un cainita de sangre débil.

Ichigo se puso en guardia esperando a su adversario, en la oscuridad aquel hombre de cicatriz en su ojo demoniaco apareció.

-¿¡Quién eres!? ¿¡Sirves a Aizen!?

Este le miró de mala manera.

-¿Aizen? Me ofendes muchacho.

Ichigo se puso a la defensiva

-Entonces quién eres ¿Dónde está Inoue?

Silencio

-¡Habla!

-Solo llámame Albien y esa chica…

Sonrió.

-Se acerca a su destino ahora mismo.

Ante estas palabras Ichigo le dio la espalda y dispuesto a alejarse de él para ayudar a la joven.

-No te muevas –le amenazó a Ichigo.

-¡No me…!

Antes de que terminara la frase Albien estaba delante de él.

-¿Molestes? –preguntó Albien-, dudo que tengas la fuerza para decirme eso.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada recibió un puñetazo en su estómago de tal fuerza que incluso la armadura que llevaba puesta se hundió, Ichigo abrió la boca pero de esta no salió ni un sonido, solo sangre mientras atravesaba la pared y caía al piso más el joven caballero logró en plena caída recuperaba el equilibrio logrando rodar en el piso para volverse a poner de pie, aunque el golpe aún lo tenía resentido y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Albien ya estaba delante suyo, Ichigo recuperándose de su asombro atacó a gran velocidad que incluso sorprendió al Baali, pero actuando rápido evitaba el ataque que destrozaba su capa, a la vista no vestía nada, ni siquiera una armadura. Solo su torso desnudo con variso sellso y runas de significado ilegible.

-¿Quién eres? –le preguntó de nuevo

-Albien... Matusalén del Clan Baali…

El joven retrocedió ante esas palabras.

-¿Ma-matusalén?

-Por tu expresión creo que ya sabes qué significa eso…

Matusalén, ese sujeto era más fuerte que él pero… ¿Por qué no siento ese terror como cuando estuvo delante de ese Tzimisce llamado Ulquiorra? Aúna sí no podía bajar la guardia en ningún momento, Albien estaba con sus brazos cruzados esperando su actuar.

-¿Dudas de mi poder?

Ichigo se sobresaltó al ver que ese tipo al entender lo que él pensaba, ¿lo escuchó? Eso no era posible.

-Debes saber que Ulquiorra no me llega ni a los talones y la razón de que no te arrodilles ante mí ahora o no salgas corriendo como una gallina es porque no te he demostrado mi fuerza real.

-¡Mientes! Si fueras lo que dices ya me abráis matado.

-Pero no quiero matarte –dijo este de repente-, solo quiero hablar contigo.

El cruzado estaba en guardia.

-No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo –dijo con valentía Ichigo aunque en su interior el temor comenzaba a sembrarse-, eres mi enemigo y eso me basta.

-¿Así que no quieres conocer la Golconda?

Ichigo bajó su espada sin poderse creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-¿De la Golconda? La salvación vampírica, el camino al paraíso, yo lo sé... ya que de hecho yo llegué a ella…

Si la sorpresa del joven era grande ahora fue casi total.

-No, mientes

-Pero pareces interesado… ¿no? Mira, si logras siquiera atravesar mi pecho te lo diré, así también evitaré que a la pequeña monja le pase algo.

¿Hablaba en serio? No, debía ser un engaño, pero aún siendo así no perdía nada e incluso tal vez ganaría algo.

-Muy bien, cuando te atraviese me dirás lo que sepas y la razón de la que estés aquí…

-Bien chiquillo. Muéstrame tu ira.

Al de terminar esto frase Ichigo no supo que pasó pero Albien sin siquiera levantar una mano lo paralizó, igual que Rukia lo hiciera antes pero era muy distinto, sentía todos sus músculos estuvieran siendo apretados, todos y cada uno de ellos y no solo eso, eran presionados cada vez con más y más fuerza Ichigo abrió la boca lanzando un quejido.

-Q… q… gh… que…

-Un consejo, en el combate nunca te confíes. Mucho menos cuando peleas contra los más poderosos de la raza cainita…

Albien hizo una señal con su mano y un cuervo que aparecía de la nada se lanzó en contra de Ichigo a gran velocidad, Ichigo movió su cabeza justo a tiempo aún así sintiendo un corte en su mejilla. El cuervo regresaba y como si se tratara de una saeta viva esta vez cortándole el brazo y luego las piernas, Ichigo gritó cayendo de rodillas.

-Apenas y empezamos Kurosaki Ichigo…

El cuervo se lanzó de nuevo en su contra, Ichigo se quedó quieto.

-¡No me subestimes!

Los ojos de Ichigo se volvieron amarillos y Albien miró pasmado como Ichigo se liberaba de su poder así como así.

-¿¡AH!?

-¡Toma esto!

Lanzó un espadazo que llegó al cuervo, el cuervo lanzó un graznido al ser cortado pero sin más se recuperaba en vuelo, aquel hombre decidió atacar personalmente a Ichigo que usando su velocidad le hizo frente, creando una onda expansiva al primer impacto destrozando la calle.

El joven miró el convento por un momento, algo qué estaba pasando.

-¿Te preguntas por qué no se levantan? No se levantaran hasta que yo lo diga

Albien lanzó una patada, Ichigo se cubrió con su brazo pero le potencia le hizo retroceder, Albien usaba celeridad para atacarle por detrás, más él adelantándose al movimiento de su enemigo hizo lo mismo

Albien sonrió mientras se desvanecían y la batalla comenzaba, por la velocidad era casi difícil de ver lo que sucedía, mientras Ichigo usaba su espada en contra de ese vampiro que la bloqueaba con su brazo mientras atacaba con la otra que se convertía en una garra y con ella intentaba golpearlo. Velocidad contra velocidad, en un lugar donde nadie parecía saber lo que pasaba gracias al enorme poder de ese hombre.

Ichigo dando un salto retrocedía justo cuando Albien embestía destruyendo una casa cercana, Ichigo se apoyaba en un muro mientras saltaba y usando el impulso atacaba nuevamente siendo evitado sin esfuerzo por su oponente. El combate era igualado y eso era algo negativo, Ichigo no sabía la razón de por qué esta batalla no llamaba la atención de Rukia y los demás, ¿acaso ese sujeto era tan fuerte como para nulificar así su presencia?

La espada de Ichigo chocó con el brazo de Albien que en un movimiento veloz lo empujaba creando una onda de choque.

-Nadie vendrá en tu ayuda muchacho. Todo el lugar está bajo mi poder –dijo Albien-, nadie sabe lo que pasa aquí, ni siquiera los cainitas de la zona se enteraran hasta que se a tarde, a menos que me venzas…

Tenía que haber un final para este combate, Ichigo pensó.

-Mira… lo cainitas como nosotros conocidos como Caitiff no tenemos clan, solemos ser más débiles a los miembros con su clan definido, pero hay sus excepciones

Conejito con colmillos, capa y todo levantando el puño, en otro lado un oso garabato pisando al conejo en otra la escena solo que distinta

-A diferencia de otros clanes que tienen disciplinas que los distinguen… nosotros solo tenemos las básicas, Fuerza, velocidad y resistencia.

Conejo molesto con el escudo de los Brujah y un conejo con cara de altanero con el cetro Ventrue; otro pergamino.

-Sin embargo nosotros podemos aprender todas las disciplinas de cualquier clan sin siquiera pertenecer a ellos o absorber sus conocimientos o creencias.

Conejito de capa con todas las insignias de los clanes a su alrededor

-¿Comprendes?

Ichigo tenía cara de póquer

-Sería más fácil sin esos horrendos dibujos

Rukia le daba con el rollo de pergamino

-¡Cretino! No entiendes, podemos ser débiles muchas veces pero también podemos llegar ser muy fuertes, incluso he escuchado de cainitas de nuestro tipo que han desarrollado disciplinas propias

-¿Cómo la tuya?

Esa pregunta la pilló desprevenida pero supo disimularlo.

-No… la mía existe desde hace mucho, pero para muchos es desconocida, hablo de disciplinas originales… nosotros podemos hacer eso…

Si ella estaba en lo cierto él hace un tiempo había entrenado con una habilidad que al parecer no estaba en ningún clan que se conociera, pero no sabía controlarla bien, al igual que Rukia controlando el hielo, él se debilitaba con solo probarla por un momento. Pero en este momento debía usarla o esta pelea se alargaría e Inoue estaría en peligro sin siquiera se enteraran Rukia o los demás.

Albien se adelantó atacando con su garra, Ichigo aprovechó el momento yéndose de lado casi como si fuera aire, sin más dando un giro lanzaba una patada a Albien en el rostro seguida de otras dos que terminaban con un impacto de su hombro.

-¡TOMA ESTO!

Ichigo introdujo la espada en el piso tras terminar este ataque y ante los ojos atónitos de Albien parecía enviar toda su fuerza a su espada que la asimilaba mientras se clavaba en el piso y lanzando un grito un destello de energía plateada se creaba junto con una onda de choque de gran tamaño abriendo el mismo piso, Albien no pudo eludirla cubriéndose con ambas manos pero el poder fue tal que lo alejó varios metros mientras una herida se abría en su pecho de donde salía sangre a borbotones.

-¡Agh!

Ichigo aprovechando esto se lanzó en su contra clavando la espada en su pecho, Albien lanzó un grito de dolor

-Baali, ya recuerdo, Rukia dijo que son un grupo de adoradores de Satán, ¿Crees que me creería que uno de ustedes consiguió la salvación?

Albien miraba a Ichigo lleno de sorpresa y rabia mientras escupía sangre.

-T… tú…

-la salvación es para aquellos que han caminado bajo la luz de Dios, aún siendo un monstruo como nosotros.

-¿E-eso crees? N-n-no entiendes –dijo Albien-, ¿acaso tú te crees merecedor de ella?

-Yo…

Escuchó un grito a lo lejos

-¡INOUE! Maldito… ya te vencí, habla…

-Respóndeme rápido entonces ¿te crees merecedor de ella?

Ichigo tenía que darse prisa, tenía que hacerlo.

-¡Sí, lo creo!

Albien de pronto cambió de expresión ante el asombro de Ichigo mientras este sujetaba su espada que ni siquiera lo había atravesado del todo.

-Entonces vamos a verlo

-¡…!

Albien empujó a Ichigo sin siquiera tocarlo, Ichigo cayó rodando varios metros, cuando pudo reincorporarse cayó de inmediato de rodillas, el golpe que le diera de algún modo lo había destrozado en un instante, Albien se acercaba a él pero ya era distinto, había un aura a su alrededor que lo hacía terrible, algo parecido a lo que sintió al ver a Ulquiorra pero esta no solo era de un ser sin humanidad, era más, era oscuridad total, algo aterradoramente indescriptible como si otra fuerza estuviera a su lado, algo con lo que nunca podría enfrentarse.

Era como si a su detrás estuviera el DIABLO en persona

Sus pies no le respondía de nuevo, ninguna parte de su cuerpo le respondía.

-Veremos si eres merecedor o no…

Ichigo notó que debajo de la piel, del mismo cuerpo de ese sujeto había una coraza de acero, coraza que evitó el golpe de su espada. Albien en otras palabras se había dejado golpear para darle confianza.

El Baali hizo una señal con su mano y el lugar se cubrió con sombras de donde miles de ojos aparecieron, Ichigo no sabía que pasaba, estaba rodeado de ojos como de un carnero, ojos monstruosos que se posaron en él.

-De-dentente, ¡Detente!

-Cada cainita debe pasar una prueba para ser salvado, dijiste que eres merecedor ¿no? Aquí se sabrá eso. Mi amo puede abrirlas y ver si eres merecedor de este don o no. De la salvación.

Los ojos se fijaron en él sintiéndose completamente paralizado, no podía moverse, no podía hacer nada era como si su cuerpo le pesara y de pronto su mano comenzaba a volverse cenizas.

-¡Para!

-Debes morir y renacer para recibirla…

Sentía un terrible dolor, un dolor que lo volvía loco, sintiendo incluso a la bestia rugir de desesperación en su cuerpo, una sensación insoportable, alzó un grito aterrador mientras su cuerpo se hacía polvo poco a poco.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHH!

La oscuridad vino y luego vino una luz, Ichigo abrió los ojos el sol no le quemaba, ¿qué estaba pasando? No lo sabía, solo sabía que se sentía muy distinto a cuando fue abrazado, escuchaba de nuevo a su corazón, respiraba, el calor del sol era tan agradable.

Él estaba… vivo.

-Yo…

-Onii-chan, ¿eres tú? Onii-chan

Aquella voz, Ichigo miró que más allá de la luz Yuzu corría con los pies descalzos hacia él, Ichigo no podía creerlo viéndola acercarse con esa sonrisa inocente que siempre tenía, esos ojos tan vivos. Poco a poco se dio cuenta que estaba en un campo de flores, todo el lugar irradiaba una paz intensa.

-Yu-Yuzu…

Yuzu se acercó a él y le abrazó

-¿Dónde estabas? –Le preguntó-, te hemos estado esperando mucho tiempo. ¿Acaso te olvidaste de nosotras?

-¿Nosotras?

-¿Por qué tardaste Ichi-nii? –escuchó otra voz.

Detrás de Yuzu aparecía una niña de cabello negro corto, su otra hermana.

-Karin…

¿Qué podía ser esto? ¿Un sueño? No, las sentía, estaban vivas, estaban a su lado, esto era un milagro.

-¿Qué te sucede?

Ichigo abrazó a Yuzu con fuerza.

-Ay, Onii-chan, me lastimas.

-Oye, como si no fuera la primera vez que vieras a Yuzu. ¿Ichi-nii?

-¿Onii-chan? ¿Estás bien?

Ichigo no pudo evitar llorar

-Onii-chan…

EL joven se separó de ella.

-Per... perdón… es solo que… no saben, no saben cómo me alegra verlas

El sol era hermoso, ese lugar debía ser el paraíso un paraíso de donde no quería salir, sintió la mano de Yuzu que sujetaba la suya mientras Karin se adelantaba.

-Vamos, es hora de comer.

-Sí… Onii-chan, debes estar hambriento…

-Claro…

Los tres caminaban hacia una colina. Un lugar bello rodeado de árboles y jardines, un lugar que nunca habría creído ver en su vida, nunca. Pero ante todo, estar de nuevo al lado de aquellas niñas que una vez significaron su todo, su vida entera.

-Dime Ichi-nii, ¿conociste a una chica que te gustara? –le preguntó Karin sonriente.

-¡Karin-chan! ¿Cómo puedes preguntarle eso?

Karin sonrió al ver la expresión de Ichigo

-Debe ser Tatsuki, ¿verdad? Ustedes siempre han estado muy juntos.

Ichigo recibió sonriente la manzana que Yuzu le daba.

-No, no lo es…

-Entonces. ¿Es cierto Onii-chan?

Ichigo sonrió.

-Bueno… ella…

-Mejor no lo digas –dijo Karin de repente-, si el viejo se entera te fastidiara con eso toda la comida…

-¿Papá está aquí?

-Claro que sí –dijo Yuzu-, debe estar con mamá ahora mismo…

-Haciéndose el bufón –añadió Karin.

-Ichigo…

Aquella voz, el joven volteó para ver a sus padres acercándose, pero ante todo a esa mujer que le diera la vida y a quien perdiera hace tanto tiempo. Toda su familia estaba ahí, en ese paraíso, sonriéndole, felices todos de verlo.

Yuzu y Karin se levantaron para darles la bienvenida.

Esto era el cielo, Ichigo lo había logrado, estaba con su familia, por fin logró estar con todos ellos, tras tantos años de dolor y tristeza, tras guerras, tras peleas y sangre, tras tanto sufrimiento él estaba al lado de ellos, Ichigo cerró sus ojos deseando que este momento durara para siempre. Sin embargo pronto sintió como el viento se volvía frío y no solo eso, sino que un viento muy fuerte apareció, un viento que sin más pareció hablarle con un lenguaje extraño. El joven abrió los ojos y la colina donde estaba ahora solo era un trozo de tierra árido y de color gris.

-¿Yuzu? ¿Karin?

Ellas y sus padres ya no estaban y es más, aquel bello campo ahora solo era un enorme abismo de donde solo podía ver la colina donde estaba.

-¡Yuzu, Karin!

Presionó con fuerza la manzana que le dieran y al hacerlo sintió como sus dedos se hundían en esta, fijándose en la fruta que llevaba con espanto se dio cuenta que estaba podrida y de esta un horrendo insecto aparecía justo del agujero que creara con sus dedos, un insecto con rostro humano.

-¡…!

Ichigo soltó la manzana que cayó al suelo, cuando lo hizo de pronto más insectos comenzaron a salir de esta, insectos deformes que chillaban como el llanto de niños dispersándose por todos lados ante el horror del joven que retrocedió.

-Qué… es, qué es… ¿¡Qué es esto!?

-¡Onii-chan!

En la oscuridad sus hermanas aparecieron, ambas se abrazaban con fuerza temblando de horror, Ichigo velozmente bajaba para acercarse a ellas peor cuando bajó sintió como sus pies se hundían en la oscuridad, una oscuridad que parecía alquitrán y donde sentía que algo le sujetaba las botas impidiéndole moverse.

-¡Karin! ¡Yuzu!

Las niñas estaban asustadas mientras a lo lejos varias sombras empezaban a acercarse, sombras con lanzas y escudos. Eran templarios.

-¡Karin, váyanse de allí¡ ¡váyanse!

Pero ellas solo atinaron a extender sus manos hacia él que peleaba para alcanzarlas pero sin resultado viendo como las tropas de caballeros como una estampida iban hacia ellas hasta que las aplastaron entre los cascos de sus caballos.

-¡No! ¡Noooo!

Los caballos avanzaron hacia él quien se protegió con los brazos esperando la embestida que no llegó en su lugar cayó en un abismo profundo escuchando miles de gritos y llantos así como risas y murmullos, todo entremezclado de modo extraño a su vez que él caía en un abismo sin fondo.

-¡Gaaaahhh!

Empezaron a escucharse risas

-Aquí tenemos al guerrero santo de Dios –escuchó voces que no eran humanas.

-El merece la entrada al cielo.

-Sí, la merece, la merece.

-Ha matado a muchos en nombre de Dios… se merece el cielo.

-Si… el cielo…

Dejó de caer de repente hundiéndose en un lago, el joven sacó su cabeza a flote justo a tiempo aún escuchando risas y llantos por igual en ese terreno oscuro.

-¿Quién eres? ¡¿Quién?!

-El guerrero santo, es un santo.

-Debe tener bendiciones, bendiciones.

Todo el lugar se hacía cada vez más y más claro que para cuando pudo verlo del todo el terror se apoderó de él.

No era un lago normal, era un lago de sangre, un enorme lago con miles de personas crucificadas en esta, personas que él conocía sobre todo a quien tenía delante. Sus hermanas, su padre, su madre, Inoue, Ishida… todos ellos estaban en aquellas cruces

-No, no…

-¿P-por qué no me salvaste? –sollozó Orihime-, ¿por qué me hiciste esto?

-Yo… yo…

Inoue estaba envuelta en miles de espinos que le habían desollado viva solo mostrando su carne y sus huesos.

-Yo… confiaba en ti… yo…

-¿Por qué nos hiciste esto? –murmuraron los demás.

-Onii-chan…

-Ichi-nii…

-Hijo

Todos ellos estaban mutilados, todos ellos estaban con la carne saliendo con heridas mortales, todos ellos estaban muertos y a la vez no, y esas imágenes le gritaron en coro.

-¡Esto es tu culpa!

-¡Nooo! No lo es… ¡no lo es!

-Tú lo trajiste, tú lo liberaste. Todo es tu culpa.

El joven retrocedió chocando con otra cruz, ahí una joven desnuda de apariencia delicada estaba inmóvil con lanzas atravesándole los brazos y piernas.

-Ru…

La joven temblaba, en un movimiento desesperado Ichigo corrió hacia ella, debía ayudarla, debía salvarla.

-Rukia, aguanta, ¡Aguanta, voy a sacarte de allí!

-T-te… te dije que era imposible.

-¿¡…!?

La joven apenas y hablaba, ella no tenía los ojos cerrados, le habían arrancado los ojos.

-N-no, podemos tener salvación. Vete, vete antes de que sea tarde…

-Ruki…

-¡Huye!

La morena empezó a tener convulsiones, convulsiones espantosas hasta que de su vientre aparecieron manos monstruosas que la abrían de par en par y de esta salía un demonio, un demonio con una máscara monstruosa con cuernos, un largo cabello naranja y piel blanca como el papel que lanzó un horrendo rugido al ver a Ichigo, el joven retrocedió mirando atónito como esa cosa salía de Rukia despedazándola para luego centrarse en todos los crucificados

-¡No! ¡No te les acerques!

Ichigo intentó detenerlo pero no podía, del lago miles de manos ya lo habían sujetado, manos monstruosas que impedían que se moviera mientras que de las profundidades aparecían cuerpos deformes, seres muertos que gritaban de modo estruendoso y que evitaban que se moviera.

-Todo es tu culpa… todo –gritaban en coro.

-No se acerquen… ¡No se acerquen!

El demonio se acercó primero a Karin.

-No la toques… ¡no te atrevas!

Karin miraba a su hermano tristemente.

-Tú… lo trajiste… ¿por qué?

-¡Déjala!

Pero la mano de la criatura la atravesó en el pecho abriéndoselo Ichigo lanzó un grito de desesperación que resonó en todo el lugar intentando soltarse de los muertos que le sujetaban para que observara como uno a uno asesinaba a los crucificados.

Ichigo comprendió de inmediato que donde estaba… era el infierno.

-¡No me toquen!

Ichigo se soltó con una violencia única arrancando los brazos de aquellas criaturas para correr hacia ese monstruo, pero cuando quiso llegar este se desvanecía y de nuevo todo el lugar cambiaba, todo cambiaba con un terrible temblor levantando casas, muros y atalayas. A lo lejos el demonio estaba de pie como si lo esperara, el joven lleno de ira corrió a su encuentro pero los muros le detuvieron, el joven dando un salto evitaba el mismo mientras más y más restos de construcciones y piedra intentaban detenerlo pero sin lograrlo. Él iba a llegar hasta esa cosa y la iba a matar, lo mataría y nada iba a detenerlo.

Esquivó muros y casa que caían sobre él, no iba a detenerse hasta llegar a él.

-¡Maldito!

Pero no pudo llegar porque varias criaturas le detuvieron, le sujetaron de todo su cuerpo para inmovilizarlo.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme!

El demonio se reía de él. No, no iba a tolerarlo, en su forcejeo encontró su espada y extendiendo su mano para sujetarla.

-Tú lo trajiste, tú lo trajiste.

El demonio rugió, Ichigo alcanzó su espada y al hacerlo atacó a aquellos que le detenían con una brutalidad única presa de la rabia, su espada cortó los cuerpos de aquellas criaturas, varias solo iban directamente a morir a sus manos, los ojos de Ichigo que eran de una bestia que solo veían enemigos a los que cortar, despedazar, dividiéndolos en miles de pedazos sangrantes uno tras otro mientras más y más deseaban detenerlo para que no se acercara a la criatura más no iba permitírselos sujetando a uno de ellos y con su puño le atravesaba el estómago abriendo sus entrañas.

El vampiro lanzó un rugido casi inhumano mientras otro ser se colocaba delante de él extendiendo sus brazos, Ichigo le empujó y lo estrellaba en el piso sin más comenzar a apuñalarle sin piedad.

-Muere, muere, ¡MUERE!

-I… chigo…

El joven se detuvo al escuchar esa voz.

Esas voces.

Ichigo no entendía que pasaba los monstruos no estaban, en su lugar estaban Yuzu, Karin, su padre, Tatsuki todos los que conocía mutilados, cortados y deshechos por sus propias manos.

Él los había matado.

-¿P…por qué… Onii-chan?

-Ichi-nii…

-N-no…

Las voces de su padre, sus amigos, sus hermanas retumbaban como un eco, esto no era real, no podía serlo.

-Hijo…

Ichigo miró al ser que apuñalara varias veces, no era un demonio, era su madre

La lluvia comenzó a caer, una lluvia de sangre que empapaba no a un Ichigo adulto que se convirtiera en un vampiro, en su lugar solo estaba un niño que sujetaba una daga corta que estaba incrustada en el vientre de su madre, esta le miraba sorprendida. Ichigo estaba allí con la daga en sus manos, la daga que matara a su madre y él cubierto de sangre.

La lluvia no paraba, el niño Ichigo se separó de ella y trastabilló hasta caer al suelo aún sujetando esa daga y mientras lo hacía delante de él aparecía una sombra que se acercaba a él, la sombra de ese demonio, el se movió asustado pero al hacerlo el demonio hizo lo mismo, Ichigo ahora volvía a ser un hombre mientras avanzaba moviendo la mano derecha y el demonio lo imitaba como si estuviera delante de un espejo.

Esa cosa era igual a él… no, ese ser era él…

-No esperaba menso de ti –dijo una voz a su detrás.

Una joven de cabello negro alborotado estaba delante de él.

-Tatsuki…

-¿Qué se siente ver tu verdadera naturaleza? –le preguntó.

-Yo…

-¿En seiro creíste que siguiendo a un sujeto de sotana tendrías el camino al cielo? –le preguntó- esto no es porque te convertiste en un depredador de hombres… ya era un depredador de hombres antes, ¿o acaso lo has olvidado?

-Y-yo… yo no sabía

-Mientes…

-Tat…

-Lo sabías, ¡siempre lo supiste! –gritó Tatsuki empezando a sangrar de todo su cuerpo - ¿¡Ahora qué sientes!? ¡Tú me llevaste a ellos! Me llevaste a ellos para que me hicieran lo que se les antojara, ¡recuerdas! ¡Tú los trajiste!

-¡No lo sabía!

Voces, murmullos… risas.

-Tú tienes la culpa

Ichigo se tapaba los oídos pero su voz le taladraba.

-Me entregué a ti, te di mi cuerpo y mi alma… y me traicionaste…

-¡YA BASTA! ¡BASTAAAA!

-Y no fui tu única víctima. Míra este lugar, todo fue creado pro ti…

Ichigo cerraba sus ojso.

-¡MIRALOS!

Del mar de sangre aparecieron un sin número de hombres y mujeres crucificados Ichigo no podía evitar no mirarlos. Lanzó un grito desesperado mientras los cuerpos seguían apareciendo cada vez más y más, cada uno de los hombres que matara, cada mujer, cada niño y anciano, todos aquellos que su espada destrozó sin importarle nada. Sus muertos… su pecados.

-Yo, yo no sabía, ¡no lo sabía! –repitió de nuevo desesperado.

-Eso, no te hace menos culpable –dijo Tatsuki ocupando su lugar con los crucificados-, por eso… él es el que domina.

Ichigo miró sus manos, eran las manos de la criatura, su piel poco a poco se volvía blanca como el papel y las marcas aparecieron en su pecho pero eso no fue todo cuando de su propia boca algo salía cubriéndole su rostro ahogando sus gritos hasta que esa sustancia blanca selló su cara mostrando una máscara que tomaba cada vez más y más forma de aquel demonio.

-Eso es lo que eres –susurró Tatsuki-, un… monstruo.

Ichigo lanzó un grito y a su alrededor una aura negra empezó a disiparse, Albien estaba a su delante mirándole con una sonrisa casi invisible, Ichigo cayó de rodillas.

-Ese era el Suspiro –dijo Albien mientras pasaba por su lado-, la prueba que todo cainita debe hacer para conseguir la Golconda.

Ichigo tenía la mirada apagada.

-Y como verás… no resultaste digno

Sus manos, Ichigo no paraba de ver sus manos, esas manos que para él estaban manchadas de sangre inocente, de sangre culpable, de sangre.

-Las causas divinas no existen muchacho –dijo Albien-, con cada vida que tomaste, con cada decisión en esta vida o la anterior tú solo marcaste tu camino al infierno, un infierno que ruge por tenerte dentro, porque no importa cuánto tiempo pase ellos tomaran tu alma y la devoraran, la escupirán y la volverán a comer hasta que no quede nada de ti, todo porque tú mismo así lo quisiste.

Sin esperanza, sin salvación… sin nada.

-Pero no creas que te pierdes mucho –dijo Albien-, Dios es simplemente un viejo sarnoso de mierda que observa algo que ya no le interesa, abandonó este mundo hace mucho y rara vez lo recuerda mientras sus estúpidos ángeles creen que pueden encaminarlo a lo que él deseaba, un campo de animales sin ningún camino más que un ciclo vacío. El cielo solo es un campo vacío donde las almas lloran añorando su vida, porque allí esa luz es indiferente, sin calor ni bondad porque en la perfección que El representa no hay cabida a las emociones porque eso es lo primero imperfecto, tú creíste en un invento que te mostraron en un remedo de pastor que cuida a sus ovejas… pues un pastor también mata a sus ovejas cuando ya no les es de utilidad, él hace lo mismo en su plan eterno. Los humanos, los hijos de Caín, todo lo que habita en este lugar no significan nada para él, absolutamente nada.

Palabras que ahora taladraban su cabeza.

-Tuviste la esperanza de encontrar a tus hermanas en un paraíso que no existe, la esperanza trae desesperación y ahora debes saber que no importa lo que hagas… solo tienes un camino, ser pasto de demonios o se runo de ellos.

Albien logró su objetivo, Ichigo estaba destrozado, no físicamente, peor si espiritualmente.

-Si aún quieres salvar a la monja, ve directo por esa calle –dijo Albien-. Si ya no lo deseas, volveré por ti.

Tras estas palabras lo dejó ahí… solo en la oscuridad que creara esa aura. Golconda, salvación, ni siquiera podía hacer eso.

Ahora Ichigo estaba ahí solo, en las paredes había marcas de golpes de sus puños, ¿Por qué estaba allí? Nada tenía sentido, su ser era un monstruo y los que le rodeaban igual, incluso vio a Rukia a punto de atacar a Inoue, ella que trataba siempre de mantener su humanidad, ella. Pero, ¿por qué mantener la humanidad? Dios, ese Dios que le mostraron solo era una farsa, todo lo que creyó lo que le hizo volverse lo que era fue todo un fraude, nada tenía sentido… nada.

Y sobre todo un vampiro estaba maldito, ya lo sabía y aunque ya le doliera admitirlo, él nunca podría encontrar la salvación, estaba condenado al infierno para siempre porque estaba doblemente maldito.

Ni siquiera podía llorar, sus ojos estaban secos.

_**000**_

Cuando Inoue despertó escuchó que hubo un gran caos en el convento, pero no recordaban que, pero eso le tenía sin cuidado, ya que su mente estaba fijada en aquel joven que viera en la noche y otra vez le salvara.

-Kurosaki-kun.

Inoue salió del convento y tras caminar un poco entró en la catedral abandonada, el único lugar que ella llamaba refugio ahora. Ahí se arrodillo y rezó un poco.

-Por qué pasa esto… por qué…

Sus oraciones iban dirigidas a Ichigo, solo a él y cuando terminaron se puso de pie lista para irse, pero se detuvo al notar que en el lugar donde estaba el confesionario parecía haber alguien, Inoue se acercó para ver quién era y enorme fue su sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

Ichigo estaba allí sentado profundamente dormido, estaba pálido y parecía un cadáver, pero Inoue sabía que estaba vivo, era él.

-Kurosaki-kun

Acarició el frío rostro de Ichigo al hacerlo un fina marca de quemadura se creaba.

_**Siguiente Capítulo**_

_**Quienquiera que traiga la Oscuridad 3ª Parte**_

_**(Danzai No Sora)**_


	18. Quienquiera Que Trae la Oscuridad 3

_**Capítulo 17**_

_**Quienquiera Que Traiga la Oscuridad III  
**_

_**-2-**_

_**Danzai no Sora**_

_Ardo en rabia y mis deseos,son espuma sobre el mar.  
Los suspiros de mi alma no me dejan descansar,  
he perdido la esperanza, yace muerta a mis pies.  
Solo les pido un deseo, dadme algo en que creer._

El sol se perdía en el ocaso, el crepúsculo llegaba cubierto por nubes negras y un preludio de tormenta.

Ichigo estaba en un campo desértico delante de un espejo en aquel espejo estaba él, su reflejo no se mostraba, en su lugar solo un demonio que imitaba sus movimientos, ¿quién era real? Él o aquel ser que estaba delante de él observándolo tras ese espejo, o era una simple ilusión que mostrando aquella criatura daba a entender que se trataba de él en todos sus aspectos, no era necesaria tal cosa.

El era un monstruo, lo había sido desde que empuñara su espada.

-¿Por qué sigo aquí? ¿Qué soy?

El demonio dejó de imitar sus movimientos de repente y se quedó observándolo, aquel muchacho se quedó haciendo lo mismo cuando de repente el demonio extendió su mano sujetándole al cabeza.

Ichigo lanzó un grito despertando justo cuando el último rayo de luz se desvanecía, solo fue una pesadilla, no, no era solo eso

Cuando se calmó de aquel sueño se fijó en el lugar donde estaba, al verlo por un momento quiso echarse a reír por estar donde estaba mientras recordaba las doctrinas con las que creciera. Con solo su presencia daba a entender que ese lugar que se supone "sagrado" no significaba nada, solo piedra sobre piedra. ¿Dónde estaba ese poder todo misericordia?, donde estaba aquella fuerza que debía repeler a los de su especie, no había ninguna, no había nada.

"_El Dios en el que creíste, no existe."_

Se tocó la mejilla que empezó a dolerle, tenía una seria quemadura en ella que no sabía cómo se había hecho, pero el dolor era profundo. La noche apenas y comenzaba, tenía que alimentarse.

-Aummm...

Ichigo se sobresaltó al escuchar un leve gemido, en un lado dormida estaba Orihime.

-¿Inoue?

Ichigo retrocedió al verla tan cerca, ¿cómo supo donde estaba? No importaba. Esa herida le estaba incomodando en serio, de hecho solo estar frente cerca de ella ya lo incomodaba.

Las imágenes de su pesadilla regresaban, en lugar de una Inoue dormida veía a la chica con la espalda abierta.

-Ah... me quedé dormida., Kurosaki-kun –la chica se despertó de golpe-, Kurosaki-kun ¿estás bien?

Detrás de ella una sombra, una sombra parecida a la de aquel demonio. Mátala, mátala...

-Ku... Kurosaki-kun...

Inoue quiso acercarse, pero Ichigo retrocedió como si estuviera poseído por el terror, el terror de ver a su propio ser ahí, aquello no fue un sueño, lo que le mostró Albien ahora le atormentaría para siempre.

La joven quiso acercarse, Ichigo retrocedió y lanzando un grito para de un salto salir por un vitral destrozándolo. Inoue corrió a la salida de la catedral pero Ichigo no estaba.

Han pasado siete días desde ese incidente y una tormenta azotaba al pueblo de modo incesante.

-Rukia, ese chico debe estar bien, no debemos desobedecer nuestras órdenes...

Rukia no le hacía caso.

-¡¿Me estás escuchando?!

La joven se detenía observando a un hombre dormido que estaba algo pálido. Era obvio que Ichigo pasó por ahí, se debió alimentar de los borrachos de la taberna del pueblo en su camino, ese sujeto estaba muy debilitado, un poco más y hubiera estado muerto.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? Ichigo.

Desde hace un tiempo buscaba por todos lados alguna pista acerca de donde pudiera haberse metido Ichigo, el vástago no había regresado desde aquella noche y ni siquiera había rastros de su paradero y no podían ubicarlo por ningún medio, ¿qué poder podía ser tan fuerte para que ni siquiera un cainita pueda encontrarlo? Rukia solo sabía de una sola fuerza capaz de eso. Se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

Rukia había comenzado a buscarle casi desde su desaparición incluso descuidando la misión que tenían, todo por buscarle. Estaba preocupada, tras lo sucedido aquella vez esa expresión que tuvo era una muestra clara que algo había sucedido y era algo grave.

Se preguntaba que podía haber hecho que alguien con un ímpetu como él, con una fuerza capaz de enfrentar a un Golem de piedra él solo estuviera en ese estado.

Estaba preocupada por él.

Renji intentaba hacerle entrar en razón, las órdenes de proteger a aquella chica eran claras y no cumplirlas podía provocar la ira del príncipe y con eso su castigo y ahora con la ausencia de Byakuya seguramente no habría ningún modo de salvarla de lo que podía ser un castigo brutal si seguía con su empecinamiento de buscar a ese vástago perdido.

-Rukia, el príncipe ordenó...

-¡Al diablo con el príncipe! –Gritó ella interrumpiéndolo de pronto-. Renji, no tienes porque seguirme, yo haré esto sola...

-No pienso permitir que te metas en líos. Sin tu hermano presente, ese estirado Ventrue puede hacerte cualquier cosa y no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados a ver como creas tu propia sentencia.

Rukia se detuvo.

-Te estoy causando problemas ¿no? –le preguntó mirándolo.

Rukia bajó la mirada, ¿por qué actuaba de modo tan estúpido? Creo que esa pregunta era estúpida, al fin y al cabo ya había hecho demasiadas estupideces con ese muchacho; desde que lo viera lo había hecho, se había comportado como una tonta y aún no sabía los motivos que le orillaban hacer aquello. Desde que saliera de su letargo ya no veía a Ichigo como una carga creada por al orden del príncipe, era algo más, algo que no podía describir.

-Lo siento... –se disculpó la joven-, pero tengo que hallarlo...

Renji lanzó una maldición.

-Bien, pero reúnete conmigo en el pozo que está en centro del pueblo ¿bien? –dijo molesto

-Renji...

-Yo la cuidaré por ti mientras buscas a ese cretino –dijo el pelirrojo dándole la espalda

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos por un momento mientras parecía reflexionar sobre lo que había dicho, no le agradaba ese muchacho, no podía agradarle ya que pasaba tanto tiempo con Rukia y ella, se sentía a gusto con él, más intentar detenerla era solo dar coces al aguijón.

-Soy tu amigo... ¿recuerdas? Te apoyaré en lo que pueda.

Rukia le sonrió.

-Gracias.

-Ten cuidado. Si no lo encuentras tras cuatro noches, desiste.

Tras decir esto siguió su camino, Renji claramente pensaba que no debía buscarlo más pero ella no podía hacer eso, aún estaba en su cabeza la idiotez que hiciera aquella noche, se preguntaba si aquel muchacho ahora la volvería a ver con ojos de odio por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, al fin y al cabo esa monja había estado con él cuando estaba convaleciente y no sabía bien si entre ellos había algo más que amistad.

No podía pensar en eso ahora. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era buscar alguna señal de aquel muchacho de cabello naranja.

Pero no había ninguno, ¿cómo podía ocultarse? Nadie puede ser tragado por la tierra ni mucho menos un cainita, al menos no en donde estaban.

-No para de llover, maldito clima.

_"No es solo la lluvia" –pensó la joven cainita- "es como si el ambiente se hubiera puesto más denso, más lúgubre"_

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Un rayo alumbro la oscura noche nublada seguida de un rugido por parte del cielo.

-Es por eso que debo hallarlo...

Las nubes tapaban la luna del todo, se supone que hoy era luna llena, el cielo debía estar hermoso en algún otro lado.

Los últimos sucesos hacían que en el consejo de los Ventrue la tensión fuera alta, lo sucedido con aquellas sombras aún no estaba esclarecido ni mucho menos el paradero de aquellos que las invocaran aunque era claro de quienes se trataba y eso los perturbaba en sobremanera. Los Baali, esos vampiros sirvientes de demonios (entidades existentes más allá de cualquier religión y más fuertes que cualquier ser que ronda la tierra) nunca se habían acercado tanto solo ellos eran capaces de traer a este mundo semejantes criaturas, ¿pero por donde habían ingresado? Las puertas y las calles estaban custodiadas por humanos y ghouls, no hubieran podido pasar sin que alguien se diera cuenta.

La última opción eran los túneles que conectaban toda la red de comunicación cainita del clan Nosferatu. Se envió un mensaje a Josef del Clan Nosferatu para preguntarle si alguien había entrado en sus túneles y hasta ahora no había ninguna respuesta. Se temía lo peor

A lo lejos una sombra vagaba sin saber que sucedía a su alrededor Ichigo caminaba de un lado para otro como una alma en pena mientras las imágenes se introducían en su cabeza una y otra vez, la masacre, aquel demonio, todo en su mente se amontonaba, sintiendo desesperanza con cada paso que daba en aquella tormenta y aquel pueblo que parecía estar desierto.

La lluvia continuaba y sus ropas estaban empapadas, pero no le importaba. ¿Qué importaba cuanta lluvia caía al saber que estás condenado al infierno? ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Quién podía ayudarle? No había nadie.

"_Cuando me tengas confianza, me lo contarás"_

-Rukia...

Si al menso ella estuviera allí, si al menso ella le hablara, insultara, lo que fuera. Ichigo avanzaba con pasos lentos como un condenado

Rukia bajaba al piso buscándolo, ¿dónde podía estar? Cuando...

-¿Ichigo?

Rukia sintió que él había pasado por su lado, pero él no estaba por ningún lado, ¿fue su imaginación? No, estaba segura que estaba por ahí, por su parte Ichigo también sintió que Rukia estaba cerca, miró por todos lados, pero ella no estaba por ningún lado.

Solo fue una ilusión

Ninguno de los dos podía verse como si algo lo impidiera, pasando de largo siguiendo caminos distintos en esa noche lluviosa, no muy lejos Albien observaba junto con sus hombres y su mascota, el cuervo con ojo humano no dejaba de posar su vista en esos dos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más debemos esperar? –preguntó Tomas-, la sangre Nosferatu no es de mis gustos.

-El tiempo necesario –dijo Albien-, Ewah.

-¿Qué? –el niño al parecer entendió la expresión de su Líder-, bien, bien...

¿Qué poder era capaz de evitar que ambos no pudieran verse? ¿Qué poder cainita? ¿O no era un poder de ese tipo?

-Esa cainita no parece normal –dijo Juliet a su compañera

-Y no lo es –dijo Lithia-, es hermosa. En todos aspectos.

La vampiresa pasó su lengua por sus labios.

-Vaya, vaya, así que sigues con los deseos de hacerla tu juguete. Yo creí que con tu guerrera L'Enfer bastaba.

-No me fastidies –le indicó-, esto es distinto. Muy distinto.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba aquella sensación de abandono, de condena comenzaba a consumir a Ichigo poco a poco, oculto en las tinieblas, resguardándose de un día gris, nada tenía sentido sus ojos estaban abiertos mientras dentro de aquel sótano donde ingresara tras que los dueños de la casa despertaran y se macharan en aquel día oscuro.

_**000**_

Inoue observaba el resplandor de una vela pensativa. El clima no era nada agradable, sentía el frío que entraba por la ventana que estaba abierta y los relámpagos alumbraban el cielo cubierto por las nubes.

Su cabeza vagaba en un recuerdo cuando buscaba al caballero que ahora parecía huir de ella.

-¿Condenados?

-Sí... así es...

Inoue arrugaba su hábito con las manos.

-No es justo...

-¿Justo? Debiste haberte dado ya cuenta que eso no existe en este mundo, no solo por la existencia de la raza de Caín, sino por los mismos hombres.

-Pero, ¿Por qué? Kurosaki-kun, él no ha hecho nada malo. ¿Por qué está condenado si es una buena persona?

Yoruichi suspiró.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-¿Eh?

Yoruichi y ella avanzaban en una caravana mirando a lo lejos la luna, estaba de un color plateado.

-Ichigo era un soldado, ¿cómo sabes que no se dejó llevar por lo que sucede en el campo de batalla?

-Él...

-La Fe y Dios han matado más gentes que cualquier cosa que haya visto en mi vida y él empuñaba su espada por ese Dios que según la iglesia debe imponerse aunque sea a la fuerza. Las masacres que crearon en su nombre retumban aún en la tierra.

El camino era silencioso, lo que significaba que algo debía estar merodeando que seguramente espantaba a todos los animales del lugar

-Cuando estás en el campo de combate todas tus emociones se bloquean y cuando eso pasa el hombre es peor que un animal como en la toma de Jerusalén. Orihime, ¿cómo sabes que él no estuvo presente en ese momento? ¿Cómo sabes que él no torturó a un niño por gusto o violó a una joven para satisfacer sus deseos en esa orgía de muerte?

-¡Kurosaki-kun no haría nada de eso‼ yo... yo lo sé.

Inoue sujetó un crucifijo en su pecho

-El me salvó la vida, me protegió y nos salvó de los demonios de la mina, él es un buen hombre, él es un guerrero justo.

-Pero eso no quita que esté condenado –dijo Yoruichi tranquilamente-, yo conozco a varios de ellos y muchos ya han aceptado su condena, otros se han unido a ella o simplemente la niegan y otros buscan un modo de que eso cambie.

-¿Acaso no hay redención para ellos?

Yoruichi se rascó la cabeza tratando de recordar.

-Bien, creo que hay un modo o dos esparcidas por allí, pero no recuerdo muy bien el primero, lo único que sé es que si fallan en esa están condenados para siempre y la otra, bueno, es más un cuento que otra cosa.

-¿Un cuento?

-No tiene caso que lo sepas, es realmente ridículo incluso mencionarlo –dijo riendo la mujer de color.

Pero el rostro de Inoue le mostraba que quería saberlo, aquella gitana se dio un coscorrón. No entendía a veces por qué estaba ayudando a esa niña a buscar a un muchacho que había abandonado el mundo humano para siempre y caminaba en un sendero de oscuridad consumiendo la vida de otros para seguir en pie. Aunque le había dicho a Unohana que trataría lo más posible de evitar el contacto con aquel joven para evitar un conflicto con los demás vampiros que seguramente vagaban en la noche, algunas veces la situación era complicada.

Esa chica no se rendía.

-Bien, pero no creas que estoy muy de acuerdo con decírtelo, es darte falsas esperanzas.

-Dímelo por favor... Yoruichi-san

Yoruichi miró hacia otro lado.

-Espero que entiendas que solo es un mito, incluso cuando lo indagué con los miembros del Clan Ravnos ellos se mataron de risa con solo oírlo, bueno eso pasó cuando era solo una niña y no creo que su modo de pensar difiera mucho con estos tiempos.

Inoue esperaba.

-Hay un mito que dice que un vampiro puede volver a ser humano, solo de dos formas.

-¿Cómo?

Yoruichi mostró una sonrisa de burla.

-Una es sacrificarse por otros...

Inoue la miró asustada.

-Q... qué...

-Que un vampiro que haya renunciado a su existencia para salvar a otros. Al morir, su alma vuelve a ser humana y...

-Solo en la muerte, n-no es posible...

Yoruichi lanzó un suspiro.

-La otra es amor...

Inoue miró a la gitana, intrigada.

-Si un vampiro es capaz de amar con todo su ser a otro, ya sea su igual o un mortal sin haber sido manchado con la sangre de Caín y su vínculo, puede volver a ser humano, ya que su alma maldita se redime por un sentimiento tan puro como este. Las almas que están nacidas para estar juntas son capaces de limpiar cualquier maldición, incluso la de Caín. No tiene que ser solo un amor físico inspirado en la atracción, debe ser un amor que pueda ver más allá de la carne, las cenizas, del mismo mundo. Incluso la muerte.

Inoue escuchaba atentamente.

-Ese tipo de amor.

El camino seguía, Soi Fon que guiaba la carreta observaba como sombras caminaban por todos lados observándolos, lanzó un respingo al notarlos, seguramente los del clan Ravnos desearían algo, solo por eso se acercaban así, tuvo que detenerse al igual que toda la caravana de los gitanos.

-Orihime lo que te cuento son mitos, no puede haber tal...

-Yoruichi-sama, hay personas que quieren verla –dijo Soi Fon interrumpiéndolo

-¿Quién?

Soi Fon tenía rostro serio mientras observaba a Orihime, Yoruichi comprendió

-Tengo cosas que hablar con algunos "invitados" Orihime... no salgas del...

Orihime no parecía escucharle, sus ojos se alumbraban con esperanza.

-Entonces –Inoue le miró sonriente-, entonces mi amor, mi amor puede redimir a Kurosaki-kun, ¿¡verdad!?

La mujer de color no le escuchaba, ya que hablaba con unos hombres salidos de la nada, entre ellos un tipo rubio que le sonreía y que al parecer ella conocía.

-Yo sé, que hay una conexión entre ambos, lo sé...

Inoue regresó a la realidad tras recordar esas palabras, miró por la ventana posando su vista en la iglesia, tocó su mano derecha que acariciara el rostro de Ichigo y recordó la herida que le provocara por hacerla, ¿Acaso había una fuerza que le impedía estar con el ahora? No solo él, también cuando golpeara a Rukia su mano provocó una quemadura que no sabía que significaba.

Inoue miró por la ventana.

-Yo te salvaré Kurosaki-kun... tú ten fe...

Amor, eso fue lo que dijo aquella gitana, Inoue sentía que su amor sería capaz de salvar a Ichigo, salvarlo de la condenación eterna, ella lo salvaría con su amor y si no podía, entonces prefería estar condenada también.

-Hermana Orihime...

-¿Sí?

Inoue bajó hasta la entrada del convento para ver de quien se trataba, sus hermanas veían a un hombre vestido de ropas blancas y una capa del mismo color empapada por la lluvia la cual se quitaba para dejarla cerca del fuego para que se secara.

-Gracias por su hospitalidad

-Descuide, es nuestro deber.

-¿Me llamo hermana superiora? –preguntó Inoue

La mujer asintió.

El viajero saludó cortésmente a Inoue, esta bajó la cabeza a modo de saludo, en eso notó que.

-Tú eres...

-Me llamo Uryuu, Ishida Uryuu, soy miembro de la orden Templaria ¿y usted?

-Yo... sí... me llamo Orihime, Inoue Orihime

El joven sonrió.

-Ah, debe estar hambriento ¿no?

-Hermana, no se le ocurra darle algo cocinado por usted –le indicó la madre priora-, El joven debe seguir su camino mañana por la mañana y debe estar sano.

-¿Ah?

Ishida no entendió aunque sonrió levemente. La noche se acentuaba y mientras sus demás hermanas se retiraban a sus retiros para dormir Inoue estaba abajo con aquel nuevo invitado que tranquilamente comía un poco de lo que le diera Inoue, algo que cocinaran las otras hermanas del convento.

-¿Qué lo trae por aquí? –preguntó Inoue-, hace mucho que no vemos viajeros por estos lares.

-Primero, quisiera saber cómo se encuentra la joven que trajeron aquí.

-Ah, Hinamori está mucho mejor. Pero debe descansar un poco más.

-Ya veo, es un alivio.

La joven asintió.

-Pero, no ha respondido a mi pregunta.

-No puedo decirle nada más solo que estoy en misión.

-¿Misión?

Inoue se acercaba con una jarra de agua.

-La cruz que lleva –notó la joven-, no la había visto antes

-Eso se debe a que yo como otros pocos no somos guerreros Templarios del todo –le explicó él-. Esta cruz, pertenecía a mi antigua orden, los Quincy.

-¿Los Quincy? –Inoue se colocó un dedo en los labios mientras trataba de recordar- Ah ¿Habla de aquel grupo que fue quemado por herejes hace unos años?

Ishida al escuchar esto se sintió molesto

-¡Eso es una mentira! –dijo él

Inoue se sobresaltó. En verdad las palabras lo habían afectado, Inoue hubiera preferido no abrir la boca.

-Mi grupo se había negado a atacar un poblado –dijo él de pronto- las órdenes era de asesinarlos, incluyendo niños, mujeres y ancianos; esa era la orden. Nos negamos y en lugar de hacerlo decidimos defenderlos.

Las imágenes de aquello venían a su mente.

-Templarios, ¿Qué poder tenían ellos para matar inocentes? Solo eran niños mujeres y ancianos, solo eran personas indefensas. Mi grupo las pudo haber defendido, si no fuera por...

Inoue bajó la mirada no debía haber hablado, Ishida sacudió su cabeza y se concentró en lo que quedaba de la comida que le dieran.

-Disculpe, debo haberla perturbado.

-N... no, lo siento –se disculpó Inoue-, eso fue lo que nos dijeron, siempre he estado aquí así que, no sé mucho de lo que sucede en Tierra Santa, algunos rumores cambian mucho lo sucedido

-Descuide, eso es el pasado –le tranquilizó Ishida-, además creo que ya soy el último que queda y ahora ya no soy un guerrero templario.

-¿No?

-No, ahora soy un cazador –dijo con orgullo Ishida para luego mirar de reojo a Inoue-, cazo vampiros...

Inoue al escuchar esto dejó caer la jarra con agua.

-¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó de modo inquisitivo

-Y-y-y-yo... No... Que va... yo no sé nada... yo... bien, ah, mire que tarde es debo... debo levantarme temprano si... ah... adiós un gusto... Ishida-kun...

Ishida le sonrió.

-Tranquila estoy aquí solo de paso, debes controlar mejor tus emociones o te delataras fácilmente

Inoue estaba nerviosa.

-Inoue-san, ¿acaso no se ha preguntado por qué intentaron atraparla?

La joven se sorprendió pro esa pregunta, ¿la buscaban a ella?

-Yo, hace más o menos tres años si no me equivoco –dijo Inoue-, había demonios que raptaban a las personas de aquí de modo esporádico, pero cuando Kurosaki-kun vino, eso acabó

-¿Kurosaki?

-Pero él no... El no es malo...

Ishida se puso de pie y la sujetó de los hombros.

-Eh... I... ¿Ishida-kun?

Sus ojos parecían inspeccionarla, como si buscara algo en ella.

-Lo siento –dijo él soltándola de repente-, solo quise averiguar algo.

Ese tipo cazaba vampiros, ¿acaso iba tras Ichigo? Ella estaba asustada de que aquel hombre viniera para matar a aquel joven, pero decía que venía de paso ¿Estaba mintiendo? No, en verdad parecía sincero, pero si se enteraba que Ichigo estaba por aquel pueblo.

Había hablado de más.

-Lindo cabello

-¿Ah?

Inoue se había quitado el velo en su habitación y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

-Ah... el velo...

-¿Que son esas cosas que brillan a los lados?

-Esto –Inoue se los quitó-, son un regalo de mi hermano

Inoue se los mostró a Ishida, este los observó detenidamente

-¿Puedo verlos de cerca?

Inoue dudó.

-No les haré nada, confíe en mí

Inoue no vio el problema, de hecho ese muchacho aunque parecía algo orgulloso, era obvio que se trataba de una buena persona.

-Claro, tenga... me los dio mi hermano.

El joven los inspeccionaba.

-Es obvio que te los dio con mucho amor –dijo Ishida de pronto.

-Sí, yo también lo pienso.

Un sonido extraño no muy lejos de ella, Inoue al oírlo corrió para ver qué pasaba disculpándose con Ishida para luego irse, en cuanto estuvo solo Ishida sujetó lo que le diera Orihime y al verse solo los dejó en la mesa para luego colocar un crucifijo de plata que tenía atado en la muñeca encima de ellos. Empezó a hablar de modo rápido en su boca con una lengua que nadie había escuchado antes, de su cruz aparecía un resplandor plateado que tras un breve instante lo que fueras que hiciera quedó concluido.

Inoue volvía, algunas ollas y jarrones se habían caído sin motivo alguno.

-Toma, no debes olvidarlos.

-Oh, yo...

Un relámpago alumbró el convento y un trueno monstruoso hizo retumbar las paredes, Inoue se asustó.

-Inoue-san...

-¿Sí?

-Tenga cuidado –dijo Ishida mientras iba a recoger su capa, Inoue le miró sorprendida-, se acercan tiempos oscuros y aquí el mal anda a sus anchas.

Un relámpago.

-Eh Ishida-kun, aún está...

-Si me quedo seguramente atraeré fuerzas demoniacas –dijo él-. Cuídese, aquello que le otorgó su hermano le protegerá.

-¿Qué?

-El amor es algo que las tinieblas no comprenden y ese amor, puede protegerla. De hecho la ha protegido siempre

Tras decir esto se puso su capa y salió de nuevo a la noche tormentosa, Inoue quiso detenerlo pero ya estaba fuera, sin embargo antes de irse le habló una vez más.

-Inoue-san… no confíe en nadie, mucho menos en Kurosaki... no hay peor lobo que el que se viste de oveja.

¿Lo conocía? Inoue corrió hacia Ishida pero de repente este ya había desaparecido dejándola con una sensación de preocupación y dejándola confundida.

Ya lejos de ella Ishida caminó hasta una esquina donde alguien esperaba, era Nemu.

-¿Cómo le fue Quincy-san?

-Ella estará salvo al menos por ahora hasta que localicemos a esos adoradores de Satán. Ese adorno que le regalara su hermano ya tenían una aura de protección de por sí, solo la amplifiqué

-¿Un conjuro de Fe?

-No del todo, aunque mi abuelo me enseñó a hacerlo no me puedo igualarlo. El conjuro solo puede protegerla a ella, si se lo otorga a alguien más, quedará anulado

-El clima parece haberse enfurecido con lo que hiciste –dijo Nemu viendo como la lluvia aumentaba su fuerza-, ellos están cerca, entre ellos un antiguo muy temible

Ishida asintió.

-La ciudad se está deteriorando

-Lo sé...

Eso era cierto, tras que apareciera esa tormenta que no paraba de caer ese pueblo había cambiado, la gente se peleaba por nada, se mataba por nada, el odio y el rencor así como la desesperanza estaban flotando en el aire, el amor se volvía odio, la amistad enemistad. Un poder realmente terrible hundía a aquel poblado.

-No te sientes cómoda aquí, ¿verdad?–dijo Ishida caminando al lado de Nemu.

-No, es cierto. Mi clan y los Ventrue están en conflicto y tras la muerte de Luthero ya no tengo donde ir, pero eso no significa que me arrodillaré ante ellos y si esa chica es tan especial como para que los Baali la busquen debo tomar cartas en el asunto, lamento que sea usándote Quincy-san

-Descuida.

Nemu miró el piso.

-¿Pasa algo Nemu?

La joven se puso delante de él.

-Quincy-san, debe cuidarse. Estos enemigos son temibles y aquella sensación que tengo, aquel anciano que está con ellos yo lo conozco. Mi padre lo encerró hace años y seguro busca venganza contra su sangre y si es así… yo…

Ishida colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Tienes miedo?

Ella asintió sujetando su mano, esa mano tan cálida.

-Tengo miedo… de que le pueda pasar algo.

Aquella joven le inspiraba mucha ternura.

-Q... Quincy-san.

-No tienes porque temer, yo tengo los medios para vencer a la oscuridad y ante todo, si estoy contigo, seguro podremos prevalecer ante cualquier amenaza.

Sin más colocó su mano sobre la barbilla de la Lasombra.

-Creo que no te lo dije aquella vez, pero ahora te lo digo. Nemu, gracias por salvarme la vida.

La muchacha se quedó sorprendida, pero sin más le sonrió.

-Muy pocas veces te veo sonreír, pero cuando lo haces te vez muy hermosa.

_**(MOTA:**__ Como que hay muchos vampiros enamorados aquí ¿NO? Mientras revisaba esa basura que es Bleach, perdón de antemano pero la trama se deterioró mucho y veo un posible final IchiHime a la vista, ¿Se han dado cuenta que la madre de Ishida es muy parecida a Nemu? Hablo sobre todo en su temperamento, de hecho incluso en pinta. Como dije, es posible que Bleach acabe con un final de mierda como acabó Naruto, solo que seguro a la enésima potencia__**)**_

_**000**_

El trono estaba muy callado, el príncipe no estaba por ningún lado, tampoco el consejo que estaba debatiendo en otro lado lejos de oídos curiosos. Pero aún así eso no quitaba que hubiera personas con medios para lograr un fragmento de información.

-Mi paciencia se acaba Gin –dijo una voz en las sombras

-También la de Aizen –dijo este sonriente-, deberías entender que a él no les gusta los retrasos.

-Tampoco a mí –dijo la sombra- y aunque tu maestro sea fuerte, yo tengo el respaldo de alguien más fuerte que él.

-Ya sé, ya sé, es por eso que él no te ataca, si lo hace mucho de estas tierras serían destruidas y seguramente el caería derrotado.

En las sombras Albien estaba sentado en una silla de madera labrada, Gin ante la presencia de aquel vampiro se sentía nervioso y aunque sonreía no podía ocultarlo.

-La maldición que pusiste está afectando al consejo –dijo Gin-, ya sospechan incluso del príncipe, eso no es bueno para los planes de Aizen.

-La quitaré cuando consiga lo que quiero

-Pero la monja está protegida contra el contacto de cualquier miembro de tu clan, hay un guerrero santo por aquí y eso ha complicado las cosas, ustedes deberían haberlo matado ya.

-Y porque no te mueves tú.

-Si descubren que estoy tras todo esto, seré cenizas al poco tiempo y todo estaría perdido

Albien se levantó.

-Aunque tenga protección contra nuestra influencia, no será por mucho

-¿Qué? –Gin no comprendía, su sonrisa se quitó.

Albien sonrió mientras su cuervo aparecía por la ventana, se sacudía el agua en la mesa de Gin y luego regresaba con su amo.

-Ewah tiene un gran don dado por el Dios de la Sangre y con él sabe que entre los humanos, su mayor debilidad son sus emociones.

_**000**_

Aunque Hinamori al principio pareció estar bien de pronto su salud empezó a deteriorarse velozmente, Inoue estaba en el convento cuidándola algo preocupada. No se había sentido bien desde aquella noche, se caía e incluso se desmayaba, parecía que ya no tenía fuerzas.

-¿En serio te encuentras bien?

-Sí, solo cansada...

Inoue sonrió de modo comprensivo, pero era obvio que no le creía...

-Pero has estado así un mes, apenas y puedes...

-Orihime-san, debería seguir con sus labores, no se preocupe por alguien como yo...

-Pero necesitas cuidado, no te ves...

-Estaré bien –dijo Hinamori sonriéndole aunque parecía muy cansada incluso para hacerlo-, lo estaré

Aunque Inoue no quería alejarse de ella la insistencia de su hermana de hábitos la convenció, aunque le pidió que le gritara si necesitaba algo, Hinamori asintió.

-Esto... Orihime-san

-¿Sí?

-¿Encontraste a quien buscabas?

La joven no dijo nada, Hinamori entrecerró los ojos.

-Tomaré eso como un sí.

Aún silencio.

-Algo te perturba, ¿verdad? Y tiene que ver con Kurosaki-san, ¿no?

Inoue se sorprendió.

-Antes de volverme lo que soy estaba igual que tú, preocupado por alguien siempre, la persona que amé...

-Hinamori-san

Dentro de las sábanas juntaba sus manos.

-Debes tratar de ayudarlo. No importa cómo, yo lo hice una vez y aunque él me olvidó no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, porque lo amaba.

Hablaba con un sentimiento profundo.

-Pero, no sé si él siente lo mismo –dijo de pronto Inoue-, incluso mi misma mano lo hiere...

-¿Qué?

-El no es humano –dijo ella-, el, el ya no lo es...

Hinamori sonrió mientras sujetaba la mano de Inoue con su mano izquierda.

-Lo hieres porque en ti hay algo que muy pocos tienen, tienes una pureza más allá de lo que se conoce. Tus sentimientos son claros y ellos reflejan la pureza de tu alma.

Una mirada nostálgica.

-Yo era como tú, antes

-¿Eh?

Hinamori regresó a la realidad

-Trata de concentrarte en él, solo en él –dijo ella-, olvida el convento, olvida tus votos, olvida todo y solo piensa en él, así podrás tocarlo sin dañarlo

-Hinamori-san

-Orihime... Si en verdad las almas están hechas para estar juntas el destino las reúne, no se necesitan palabras o tacto los sentimientos se ven en los ojos.

Inoue recordaba las palabras de Yoruichi.

"_Si un vampiro es capaz de amar con todo su ser a otro, puede volver a ser humano, ya que su alma maldita se redime por un sentimiento tan puro como este. Las almas que están nacidas para estar juntas son capaces de limpiar cualquier maldición, incluso la de Caín."_

Aunque pasó el tiempo al final se habían encontrado, ¿Acaso?

-Gracias Hinamori-san

Diciendo esto la chica salió de la habitación despidiéndose de ella, pero Momo no hizo lo mismo, cuando estuvo sola la joven miró su mano derecha que en esos momentos estaba cubierta por las sábanas, su mano temblaba y apenas podía moverla bien sintiendo dolor en la misma, de pronto la misma mano empezó a arrugarse y su vista se nubló, Hinamori se cubrió los ojos con esta, para de nuevo observarla.

Esa mano arrugada.

-No me queda mucho tiempo

Inoue salía entre la lluvia con dirección a la catedral, ya una vez volvió a ver a Ichigo allí, podía verlo de nuevo estaba segura.

Por su parte Ichigo oculto de nuevo en la catedral miraba desde el vitral destruido la incesante lluvia que caía, esa noche no había podido salir a alimentarse, era mejor aguantar en ese lugar y aunque las ratas ya se colaban y él las cazaba desde que probara la sangre humana sentía que no había nada mejor que ella y esos animales asquerosos solo servían para subsistir.

Rukia no había pasado por allí, seguramente porque creía que el lugar era sagrado y no podía entrar en ella. Si supiera que él estaba ahí desde hace mucho, ¿acaso le seguía buscando? Imposible, aunque él era su responsabilidad como muchas veces le había restregado en la cara, nadie sería capaz de buscar tanto tiempo sin darse por vencido y no creía que ella fuera la excepción. Al fin y al cabo incluso podía pensar que tras aquel ataque él se había ido de aquel lugar, incluso que no deseaba verla más porque intentó hacer daño a Inoue.

Pero aquella vez Ichigo al notar cómo era la misma esencia de lo que estaba hecho, notar que dentro de él estaba un monstruo que saldría a flote en cualquier momento lo que menos quería era que Rukia cayera en ese abismo, no, no lo deseaba ella que estuvo a punto de morir para ayudarle, por ayudar a este condenado. Tal vez debería regresar al refugio Brujah, tal vez podría hablar con Rukia, ¿pero para que le serviría eso? Seguramente ella tampoco sabría que decirle al fin y al cabo ambos eran iguales, ambos eran demonios que rondaban el mundo de los vivos solo para matar personas.

-Ya estoy harto, harto...

Miró el crucifijo que estaba en el altar una imagen sin significado, lleno de rabia sujetó un candelabro y lo lanzaba en su contra destrozándolo

-Ya estoy harto. ¡HARTO‼ ¡¿Ahora qué más puedes hacerme?! –le gritó al crucifijo lleno de ira-, me quitaste a mis padres, ¡Me arrebataste a mis hermanas! Y ahora ni siquiera estoy vivo o muerto, ¡Solo soy un maldito parásito que bebe sangre de otros‼ y al final de eso Satán me espera para destrozar mi alma... ¡dime! Destrozo tu templo, ¡maldigo tu nombre‼ ¡¿Qué más puedes hacerme ahora?! ¡DIME‼ ¿¡Qué más puedes arrebatarme!?

Golpeó los reclinatorios haciéndolos astillas, golpeó el piso, destruía aquel lugar que se suponía era sagrado, pero no era más que un edificio sin significado alguno, un gasto innecesario de metal, de piedra que serviría para otras cosas, como una prisión.

La desesperanza lo consumía como nunca creyó consumirlo.

"Naciste para algo importante" recordó la palabra que dijera aquel monje que le acogiera.

-¿Importante? Viejo estúpido, debiste haberme dejado para que me muriera ahí. ¡Viejo maldito‼

-Ku... Kurosaki-kun...

Ichigo detuvo su ola destructiva al escuchar la voz de una chica, la voz de Inoue.

_**-3-**_

_**La Caída**_

_Alcancé a ver mi reflejo  
Lo atrapé en la ventana  
Vi la oscuridad en mi corazón  
Vi los signos de mi destrucción  
Habían estado aquí desde el principio  
Y la oscuridad aún tiene trabajo que hacer  
El nudoso cordón se está desatando  
El excitado y el santo  
Oh, están sentados allá en lo alto  
Tan seguros con todo lo que están comprando  
Es que una daga o un crucifijo veo  
Que mantienes apretado en tu mano  
Y mientras la distancia crece entre tú y yo  
No lo entiendo..._

_\- Peter Gabriel, "Blood of Eden"_

Rukia no había renunciado a buscarle, pero era imposible encontrarlo.

-Rukia, desiste... debes hacerlo

-Sabes que no voy a hacer eso

La lluvia era implacable.

-Debo hallarlo, algo no va bien.

-Ya has buscado por todos lados de la ciudad. Rukia, han pasado varias noches, incluso pudo haber muer...

-No, yo sé que está aquí–le interrumpió

Renji se acercó a Rukia y le detuvo.

-Vamos los dos...

-Ren…

-No pienso dejar que ese idiota te deje preocupe. Así que cuando lo vea voy a partirle la cara.

Rukia se sintió agradecida por la oferta de su amigo.

-Gracias.

Los días eran negros, la lluvia corría y amenazaba con inundar las calles así como los ánimos de las personas habían caído en un estado de depresión y miedo. En ese lugar Rukia buscaba pistas sobre Ichigo, aparte de los borrachos drenados no había más pistas, pero todos iban alrededor de la iglesia que había sido cerrada, ¿Acaso podía estar allí? No, ya había ido dos veces y ese lugar estaba completamente vacío, pero aún así su intuición le decía que en ese lugar...

No, debía seguir buscándolo porque conforme el tiempo pasaba, ese mal presentimiento se asentaba cada vez más y más.

-Sabía que... que te encontraría aquí

Ichigo no se movía, Inoue se acercaba a él.

-¡No te acerques!

-Pero...

-No te acerques a un demonio, ¡O juro que voy a matarte‼

Orihime se detuvo dubitativa, el rostro de miedo de Ichigo era claro, ¿Qué le había sucedido? Parecía un animal salvaje acorralado que lo único que podía hacer era defenderse. Aúna sí ella decidida siguió avanzando mientras el joven retrocedía.

En la mente de la joven estaba el momento en que ella con su mano quemara el rostro de Ichigo, no quería que sucediera de nuevo, no quería.

"Debo concentrarme, debo hacerlo"

Ichigo empuñaba su espada en su dirección, la mano de Inoue se acercaba, en su mente las sombras de aquel demonio empezaban a rondar aquel lugar, el demonio que tenía dentro.

Inoue acercaba su mano, Ichigo cerró los ojos la mano de aquella chica acarició su rostro, él abrió los ojos sorprendido

-Estás frío

Ichigo sujetó la mano de Inoue, ella sonreía comprensiva.

Cerca de ellos sin poder verlos como si estuvieran en otro plano Rukia revisaba la iglesia pasando técnicamente a su lado sin poder ver nada, Renji le hizo una señal para que se marcharan, la joven no pudo hacer otra cosa que aceptar mirando aquel lugar donde estaban ellos pero ella no podía verles.

-Vamos...

-Sí...

Ichigo sujetaba la mano de Inoue, pero tras esto creyó ver la silueta de Rukia alejarse por la entrada de la iglesia. La mano de Orihime empezó a quemarle.

-Kurosaki-kun

-Gh… No-no es nada...

Arriba de ellos Ewah sonreía aunque su cuerpo parecía estar ardiendo por alguna razón, aún así seguía sonriente, al fin y al cabo aquel demonio disfrutaba con el sufrimiento, no importaba si era el suyo o el de otros, se alimentaba de ellos más que de la sangre.

Ichigo se tocaba la mejilla, la quemadura era seria.

_**000**_

Ha pasado un mes desde que Ichigo no regresara a la universidad.

Cerca de la universidad Renji estaba en el pueblo vigilando la posible aparición de algún enemigo junto con tres miembros de su clan para reemplazar a Rukia que por órdenes del mismo príncipe y debido a la ausencia de Byakuya debía atender el feudo del mismo, aunque Rukia estuvo reacia a hacerlo el pelirrojo le prometió que si tenía noticias del peli naranjo se lo haría saber cuanto antes así que podría marcharse sin preocuparse, algo que seguro ella no había hecho.

El ambiente estaba amainando un poco, ¿Acaso aquellos seres que atacaron ya se habían marchado? Era mejor estar alerta.

-Idiota... ¿dónde estás?

El pelirrojo no comprendía a su amiga. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? Tan preocupada, ningún vampiro era así con su chiquillo, nadie. Pero ella no podía evitarlo, sentir que pudo haberle pasado algo terrible la llenaba de temor sin que él pudiera hacer nada para calmarla.

Lejos de su amigo Rukia caminaba solitaria como generalmente hacía por los pasillos del palacio de su hermano tras haber terminado con las obligaciones pendientes que el senescal dejó pendientes. En verdad maldecía al príncipe por darle esa orden y más aún al saber que no tenía más remedio que acatarlas.

Todo estaba silencioso, peor ese silencio era muy distinto al que solía haber y que era algo tranquilizador, este era un silencio de vacío, de soledad absoluta ya que él no estaba presente y ya hace un buen tiempo que no regresaba, lo que bastaba para hacerla sentirse aún más sola de lo que se estaba sintiendo.

Sí, era sabido por todos que no tenían una relación muy íntima, de hecho aún cuando estaba dentro del castillo Byakuya se la pasaba muy ocupado mayoría de las veces, pero al menos estaba allí caminando de un lado para otro u observando el cuadro de la hermana mayor de Rukia. Siempre allí meditabundo, distante y a la vez presente que no verlo de un lado para otro era algo que hacía que el lugar estuviera muerto.

Incluso se preguntaba si tuvo problemas o algo por el estilo pero luego lo descartaba, podría ser que no recibiera correspondencia o noticias de algún mensajero pero si algo le pasara a su hermano ella lo sabría. Como si hubeira un lazo que quedaba de la relación que tuvieron cuando ella era mortal.

-Hermano…

Pero ante todo esa ausencia era mayor al no saber nada de Ichigo y que pudo haberle pasado, era algo que por alguna razón… le oprimía el pecho y ahora que ella estaba lejos esa sensación era más fuerte. Esto hacía que se maldijese porque no podía comprender porque se sentía así, si al menos fuera del Clan Toreador se comprendería porque ese montón de vampiros sentimentalistas obsesionados con el arte entienden mejor las emociones, pero ella no pertenecía a ese clan y aún así, esa sensación la consumía.

"_Kuchiki Rukia... eres patética" _pensó ella

Mientras se apoyaba en un muro alumbrado por velas en un candelabro finamente decorado de oro y plata trataba de que sus sentimientos no la superaran ya que en su interior tenía deseos de gritar porque aquella incertidumbre la estaba consumiendo. Afuera la lluvia era implacable, escuchaba cada gota que chocaba contra el castillo de su hermano y estas producían un curioso sonido seguido de destellos de rayos y los truenos que venían después retumbando todo el lugar.

Recordaba que una noche así su vida o su remedo de vida tuvo un giro. Era igual que aquella noche.

-¿Cuánto tiempo durara esto? –preguntó

-Sé que es doloroso perder todo aquello que una vez tuviste

-¿Estoy muerta? –preguntó ella

-No, solo has renacido para un propósito como todos nosotros... tienes un don

Renacer, morir, no importaba porque aquel hombre que tenía delante por alguna razón, le inspiraba fuerzas, protección... calor.

-Kaien-dono.

Rukia miró el cuadro de su hermana, un cuadro donde ella sonreía alegremente, todo ya era tan lejano.

-Kuchiki –dijo una voz interrumpiendo su pensamiento-, que bueno que hayas decidido quedarte

La chica volteo e hizo una reverencia

-Ukitake-san... –Rukia le saludó con una reverencia

El hombre de cabello blanco largo estaba delante de ella sonriente, el senescal que se encargaba de los asuntos regulares de su hermano, era un hombre educado y agradable que le había enseñado mucho tras haber llegado a esas tierras.

-¿Qué sucede Ukitake-san? –Preguntó Rukia de inmediato-, generalmente no suele buscar a las personas a menos que sea necesario.

-Me atrapaste –dijo este con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa-, eso es porque hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

Un relámpago que se estrellaba contra el piso

-¿Quieren que le hable al consejo? –preguntó sorprendida

-Así es –dijo Ukitake-, como debes saber estos últimos años las intromisiones Tzimisce son frecuentes, las alianzas se están desquebrajando y misteriosamente todo esto sucede desde que el príncipe tomara el control de estas tierras. Como sabes aunque se hace llamar príncipe los que realmente dominan son los antiguos detrás de él, pero él parece que ha dejado de acatar las órdenes de los antiguos y ha tomado decisiones por cuenta propia.

Rukia escuchaba atentamente.

-Rukia, los descubrimientos que hiciste no solo plantean una traición que ronde al príncipe en sí, sino que puede ser el mismo príncipe el traidor que esté ayudando a Aizen. No sería la primera vez o también que él ya no tenga el poder y sea otro el que lo tenga.

-Un vínculo de sangre

-Puede ser –dijo Ukitake- y ya debes saber quien está más cerca del Príncipe desde siempre.

Rukia lo sabía.

-Gin

Ukitake asintió.

-Las sospechas de los antiguos han crecido últimamente tras que este mostrara nerviosismo con lo último sucedido, si con lo que dices estas mismas son aclaradas puede ser que el príncipe sea destituido de su poder y en su lugar Byakuya tome su lugar.

-¿Nii-sama?

Recordaba que su hermano tenía mucha influencia en el consejo, pero no creía que a ese nivel.

-Tendrás una audiencia con el consejo en siete días –dijo Ukitake-, sé que puede sonar lleno de presión para ti, pero puede que el destino de estas tierras y las aledañas dependan de lo que les digas.

Rukia hizo otra reverencia.

-Lo haré lo mejor que pueda, Ukitake-san

Ukitake cerró los ojos aprobando su decisión y salió pero antes de hacerlo empezó a toser con fuerza escupiendo sangre.

-Ah... Ukitake-san

-Descuida, esto no me mata –dijo este-. Pero, debo ser un poco patético, soy un vampiro, soy eterno y aún así –tosió de nuevo-, estoy enfermo.

Nadie sabía que mal afectaba a Ukitake, era un caso muy extraño.

-Bien, te dejo Kuchiki.

-Voy a regresar a la universidad –dijo ella.

-Ya lo sabía, el carruaje te espera

-¿Ah?

-Es obvio que no te sientes a gusto en este lugar, nunca lo has estado. Por eso el carruaje está listo cuando quieras irte. Yo me encargaré de los asuntos que puedan venir aquí. Por cierto, ya has hecho un gran trabajo desde que llegaste

La joven sonrió agradecida.

-Gracias.

Antes de que se fuera Ukitake le entregó algo.

-Byakuya te dejó esto

-¿Para mí?

-Así es... ábrelo en el viaje

Ukitake la dejó sola y la morena revisó lo que le entregara, lo abriría como le indico aquel hombre en medio del viaje, ahora lo más importante era prepararse para el viaje, ya que mientras más pronto se marchara llegaría a su destino.

Cuando todo estuvo listo Ukitake estuvo presente para despedirla viendo al carruaje perderse.

Ukitake entró en el palacio y caminó hasta aquel lugar que era sagrado para Byakuya donde estaba aquel cuadro que Byakuya atesoraba ante todo.

-Si hubieras llegado a este sitio –dijo Ukitake-, seguro todo sería muy distinto a como es ahora.

Aquella mujer.

_**000**_

El pueblo parecía volver a su curso habitual, aunque las lluvias continuaban ya no eran tan continuas, la noche otra vez estaba aclarándose.

-Oíste

-¿Qué?

-Parece que van a cambiar a ese estirado Ventrue, no me lo puedo creer

-Era de esperarse, ese príncipe no era más que un idiota, desde que está en el poder los conflictos han empeorado ¿Y quién va a reemplazarlo?

-El Ventrue ese que adoptó a esa diabolista

-No me fio de alguien que tiene cerca a una inmundicia como esa. Pero es mejor que el actual.

Renji a veces deseaba golpear a esos idiotas, pero no podía hacerlo ¿Cómo se atrevían a decir que Rukia era una diabolista? No, ella no podía haber cometido semejante crimen, aunque su aura.

-Renji, es hora de salir.

-Voy...

-Creo que tu amiguita Caitiff regresa hoy.

-Bien...

-Y también que ella será la ficha para cambiar esta situación.

Renji sujetó su espada.

-No hablen y andando.

El carruaje de Rukia llegó tras dos días de viaje. En sus manos tenía la carta de su hermano.

"_Si lees esto significa que Ukitake ya te ha explicado sobre lo que debes hacer. Debes entender que tu participación será de suma importancia ahora. Si el consejo hace caso a tus palabras el Príncipe estará acabado."_

"_Estos últimos días tras que regresaras de aquella misión de rescate de ese Lasombra te he visto más animada que de costumbre, hace mucho que no te veía así. Eso me hace sentir lago nostálgico porque recuerdo que eras así cuando Hisana aún estaba con nosotros, no sé si es por ese Chiquillo tuyo o por algo más pero es agradable volver a ver qué sonríes, porque hace mucho que no lo hacías."_

"_Ten cuidado, el Príncipe o más aún Gin debe intentar averiguar lo que planea el consejo, ten cautela con quien hablas o con quien te contactas tras recibir la información. Ukitake y las tropas de mi reino estarán a la orden si sucede algo, debes darte cuenta de lo delicado que es esta situación y lamento tener que inmiscuirte en esto. Le prometí a tu hermana, le prometí a Hisana que te cuidaría pero la verdad no he hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora"_

"_Espero que me perdones"_

Rukia guardó la carta y cerró los ojos, por la ventana del carruaje miró el cielo, de nuevo llovería dentro de poco.

-Señorita -dijo el cochero-, la universidad está cerca.

-Gracias, pero prefiero quedarme aquí

-¿Qué?

-Descuide, lo haré a pie.

Rukia bajó del coche y empezó a caminar.

-Regresen al palacio de mi hermano.

-Pero señorita.

-Por favor.

El Ghoul que estaba en el carruaje suspiró un poco y obedeció.

-Sí, mi señora.

Una vez se marcharon al joven caminó cubriéndose con su capa de viaje confundiéndose con las pocas personas que estaban aún despiertas que salían de la taberna cercana. Sus pasos le llevaron de nuevo a la iglesia y se quedó un momento observándola, tras que buscara a Ichigo sin parar durante varias noches todo el tiempo llegaba a ese lugar como si algo le dijera que la pista principal para encontrar a aquel joven estaba allí. Pero ya lo había revisado tantas veces que no entendía por qué seguía con esa sensación.

-Ichigo...

Había un leve resplandor producido por unas velas, Rukia se extrañó de esto ya que la iglesia tras la muerte del arzobispo estaba abandonada, se supone que no había nadie allí. Una vez más siguiendo sus instintos entró en la catedral, como siempre el lugar era todo lujoso a pesar de estar descuidado.

No recordaba que en alguna de las escrituras dijera que la casa de Dios debía ser una muestra total de vanidad.

De repente escuchaba voces no muy lejos.

-Te ayudo.

-No es necesario, puedo hacerlo yo.

-Lo siento...

Rukia ocultándose en uno de los pilares observaba en una dirección notando a la chica que parecía estar con alguien.

-Tu mano...

-Estoy bien

Esa voz.

La joven se acercó un poco más notando a Ichigo que estaba con Inoue ambos sentados en los reclinatorios hablando, la monja bajaba la cabeza mientras él hablaba, en el rostro de Ichigo había una marca de quemadura que se cerraba lentamente muy parecida a la que tuviera ella en su mejilla y que hace no muy poco tiempo ella cerrara con algo de dificultad.

Era el, Rukia sintió una gran alivio al verlo

-Ichi...

La morena quiso acercarse rápidamente hacia él y gritarle, gritarle por haberla preocupado tanto pero se detuvo cuando notó con quien estaba él.

-No es tu culpa –dijo Ichigo.

-¿Por qué no puedo tocarte? Lo intento pero, luego te hiero...

-Te dije que no volvieras a verme...

-¿Ah?

Ichigo se tocó la cicatriz creada por las manos de Inoue

-Kurosaki-kun –trató de hablar pero fue interrumpida casi de inmediato.

-Yo soy un condenado, tú no. Luz y tinieblas nunca pueden estar juntas

Inoue le miró asustada

-N-no digas eso, tú eres una buena persona –dijo Inoue-, tú eres...

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

La chica se calló, Ichigo se puso de pie y caminó

-Yo soy un asesino –dijo Ichigo-, un asesino que creía que pelear por Dios me daría un camino a la salvación...

-No...

-¡Y al final lo único que tuve fue este remedo de vida! No sé si es un castigo por mis pecados o –lanzó una risa amarga-, una burla celestial.

-Kurosaki-kun... basta... por favor.

Ichigo se apoyó en un pilar, Rukia al verlo así se sintió fatal, porque ella fue quien... Ichigo miraba el crucifijo de plata

-No haces nada, no escuchas, estas sordo y ciego –su voz sonaba cortada-, solo eres una excusa para matar gente.

Inoue se acercó a él, extendió su mano hacia su hombro defendido por aquella armadura negra, por un momento dudó, pero al final la colocó mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su espalda cerrando los ojos.

-Inoue...

-Yo, yo no creo eso –dijo ella-. Si no oyera plegarias, mis ruegos, mis oraciones jamás hubieran sido escuchados, yo...

Ichigo le observó.

-Yo no te hubiera encontrado.

-Tú...

Inoue retrocedió sonrojada

-Bien, yo digo... ya sabes... yo quiero decir... ehehehe, hay. Ya es tarde –dijo de pronto tropezando con sus palabras-. Tengo que irme debo preparar la comida luego sí... ah, mira que si el pescado hervido con verduras...

No entendía los motivos de que ahora estuviera diciendo todas esas incoherencias, parecía avergonzada

-Perdón... –dijo ella-, yo...

El joven le sonrió tristemente.

-Veo que no cambias –dijo Ichigo de repente.

La joven se quedó muda.

-Sigues tan inocente como siempre...

Inoue bajó la mirada sonrojada.

-Hehehe –lanzó una risita nerviosa.

Rukia estaba observando a esos dos que estaban ahí hablando, pero mientras observaba en su interior algo le decía que debía interrumpirlos, que debía hacer algo para que dejaran de estar juntos, destruir la iglesia, congelar a esa chica, aparecer de pronto, algo, pero también había otra voz que le decía que no lo hiciera y ella estaba escuchando a esta última. Y de nuevo algo en su interior algo empezara a dolerle.

Inoue se acercaba a Ichigo tras que se recuperara de lo que hiciera.

-Kurosaki-kun, no sé qué te sucedió, no sé qué está pasando –decía ella mientras avanzaba-, pero yo...

Su rostro se sonrojó, Ichigo no comprendía cuando sin más ella corrió hacia él y sujetó sus manos que estaban envueltas en vendas ya algo gastadas evitando a toda costa hacer contacto con su piel, Inoue no quería que pasara lo que pasó cuando tocó su rostro, Ichigo se quedó ahí sin moverse sorprendido.

-I... Inoue...

-Siempre hay una salvación

Ichigo se quedó mudo, mientras que no muy lejos Rukia abría los ojos, algo en su interior se quebraba.

-No digas que estás condenado, no lo digas... yo te ayudaré, haré lo posible para ayudarte, para salvarte.

Rukia se sujetaba el pecho.

-Yo –Inoue se alejó-, yo te salvaré

Inoue alzó la vista a Ichigo que tenía una mirada apagada observándola, la joven por un momento quiso buscar sus labios, aquellos labios que le atraían como si fuera un embrujo, pero si lo hacía de nuevo ella le quemaría, su mano ya había causado una herida a aquel rostro perfecto si lo tocaba de nuevo, ¿acaso podía incluso matarlo?

-Y si no puedo hacerlo, prefiero la condena contigo a la salvación.

Esas palabras perforaron el pecho de la morena que observaba aunque ya no quería hacerlo, ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo? Él era un ser de la oscuridad, era un cainita, un vampiro que vagaría para siempre en la noche eterna y cuyo mundo estaba separado para siempre del de los humanos y una maldita monja decía que podía salvarlo o condenarse con él ¿¡Qué sabía ella!? Esta maldición no tiene una salida, ninguna en absoluto.

No sabía que solo el hecho de escuchar palabras tan tontas o el hecho de que Inoue estuviera al lado de él la enfurecía más, no, no solo la enfurecía, la lastimaba y aún así ella no tenía fuerzas para hacer nada mientras observaba.

Inoue se quitó el velo y dejó que su largo cabello saliera de este. Inoue usando una de sus manos se quitó los adornos de su cabello y con cuidado los colocó en la mano derecha de Ichigo.

-Kurosaki-kun, ten Fe

-Fe –Ichigo observaba aquellos adornos brillantes

-Esto era de mi hermano, era lo que más he valorado pero ahora te los entrego porque... porque tú ahora eres lo más importante para mí.

El joven no tenía palabras viendo la sonrisa dulce e inocente de aquella joven, de repente Ichigo rodeó con uno de sus brazos a Inoue acercándola a él

-Gracias... Inoue...

Un sonido de un candelabro cayendo, sobresaltando a ambos.

-¿Qué?

-El candelabro

No muy lejos Rukia les observaba.

-Rukia...

La joven sentía como si un puñal se le hubiera clavado en el pecho, algo más doloroso que el mismo toque del sol.

_**000**_

El clima era extraño, Renji veía que la niebla ocupaba todo el lugar, una presencia nada grata estaba rondando por los alrededores.

-¿Qué es esta fuerza?

-No me agrada, no me agrada nada.

-Manténganse alertas –dijo Renji-, esto...

Un grito de dolor y uno de sus compañeros se escuchaba.

-¿Qué?

-¡Aaaaghh!

Su otro hermano de clan desaparecía en esa niebla. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo vio como en la niebla aquel que fuera arrastrado a su interior reventaba en un mar de sangre y tripas para poco después volverse cenizas.

-Ya era hora –dijo una voz-, me estaba aburriendo de esperar

Renji sujetó su espada mientras sus ojos se volvían de un color rojizo y con esto su vista se agudizaba, justo a tiempo para evitar que una lanza lo atravesara esquivándola por los pelos para contraatacar con su espada que se alargaba para alcanzar a su objetivo, sin embargo la espada era repelida.

-Parece que eres más fuerte que el otro –dijo una voz femenina.

-¿¡…!?

-Renji que… ¡GGAAAAAH!

Su otro hermano de sangre era sujetado por alguna mano invisible para luego ser dividido pro la mitad sin ningún esfuerzo.

Renji retrocedió al ver de la niebla que se desvanecía aparecían tres sujetos, dos hombres y una chica que estaba rodeada de perros que gruñían a Renji.

-Quienes...

-Ustedes dos reúnanse con nuestro el Señor Albien.

Los otros dos asintieron.

-Más vale que te apresures Tomas –le indicó la joven de los perros.

-Solo es un Brujah, nada que no pueda manejar Juliet.

-No te tardes.

Tras estas palabras los dos desaparecían a gran velocidad.

-¿¡Adónde van!?

Renji lanzó su espada pero Tomas a gran velocidad de un golpe lo desviaba.

-Peleas conmigo vástago

-¿¡Quien eres!? ¿¡Qué le hiciste a mis compañeros!?

-Si quieres puedes recoger sus restos del suelo –dijo con voz desafiante.

Renji molesto usó su celeridad para sorprenderlo el otro mientras se quitaba su túnica y mostraba su pecho desnudo y sus brazos con brazaletes de acero que parecían fundidos a su piel, también hizo lo mismo para pelear contra él los destellos alumbraban la noche que amenazaba con liberar una tormenta.

_**000**_

Rukia los observaba sin decir nada, no podía decir nada, en su interior ese dolor la consumía tras ver lo que viera, Ichigo no sabía que decirle mientras que Inoue se aferraba al brazo de este con fuerza mirando a Rukia algo temerosa de lo que pudiera hacer, pero esta estaba inmóvil sin decir hacer nada.

-Rukia...

De pronto la expresión de la joven cambió de sorpresa y dolor a una de molestia.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? –le increpó- ¿Sigues pensando en una salvación? Chiquillo estúpido, ya debías haber aceptado que eso no es posible.

Ichigo no decía nada.

-Salvación –dijo Rukia dolida-, creí que se te había grabado en tu cabeza esto hace tres años, estamos malditos, ¡por nuestras venas corre la sangre del primer asesino‼ ¡El condenado para toda la eternidad! Y al igual que él, nosotros estamos...

-¡Mentira!

Inoue tomó valor y habló.

-Yoruichi-san me lo dijo, un vampiro puede salvarse...

-La Golconda es solo una ilusión

-¿Golconda?

"_No recuerdo como se llama la primera, solo que si no lo logran, nunca lo harán"_

-Aún si es así –dijo Inoue-, ¿por qué no la buscas tú también? ¿Acaso no quieres que tu alma se salve?

Ella no era nadie para decirle que hacer.

-Yo no la busco porque sé que nunca la encontraré

-¿Qué?

-No sabes lo que este mundo niña –dijo Rukia con tono serio-, He visto a muchos buscarla y fracasar ¡Acaso no puedes comprender como debe sentirse uno de nosotros cuando fracasa en su búsqueda! No, no debes saberlo ya que tú eres una humana que ha vivido en su mundo sin siquiera saber que estaba detrás de él. El dolor, la desesperanza, la sensación de estar condenado... ¡no tienes ni idea!

En eso comprendió la expresión de Ichigo de aquella vez y no solo esa vez, sino la de ahora.

-Ichigo tú...

-Pero siempre hay otras formas –dijo Inoue, yo-yo ayudaré a Kurosaki-kun a encontrarla, Yoruichi-san...

-Solo son cuentos –dijo Rukia-, solo eso...

Ichigo las escuchaba, pero no podía decir nada, ya que en cuanto vio el rostro de Rukia sintió que en ella había un gran dolor.

-¿Que puede saber alguien que ya no tiene esperanza? –dijo Inoue

¿Acaso la retaba? Rukia hacía esfuerzos para no atacarle, para no morder su cuellito y arrancarle un trozo de carne para ver como se desangraba en el suelo, ¿qué podía entender ella?

-¿Esperanza? La esperanza solo trae desesperación y eso es algo que tú no comprendes.

-Por eso muchos de ustedes no deben encontrar la salvación –dijo Inoue-, porque ya no tienen Fe

Se aferraba con más fuerza al brazo de Ichigo que seguía ahí inmóvil y mudo.

-Ichigo debe saber que hay más formas de salvarse, siempre las hay.

-Fe, ¿eh? Muy bien, si así quieres jugar bien… ¡Ichigo!

Esto era el colmo, ya no podía aguantar más. El muchacho le observó al escuchar estas palabras.

-Yo no te conté los medios que hay de salvación por razones obvias. Muchos son solo mitos, son solo cosas que alguien inventó para darse una leve esperanza, pero si quieres saberlas te diré una.

Hizo un ademán de tomar aire, aunque ella ya no respirara.

-Uno de ellos dice que si matas a tu Sire volverás a ser humano.

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron

-¿Qué? –Inoue miró a Ichigo que parecía aturdido por lo que dijera Rukia.

-No sé si es cierto o no –Rukia extendía sus manos-, pero si es cierto compruébalo, mátame aquí mismo.

Inoue se tapó la boca.

-¿Pero qué... qué?

-Ichigo, yo fui quien te convirtió, yo te arrastre a este mundo de tinieblas sin retorno, ¿Lo recuerdas? Yo acabé con tu vida, te condené...

En la mente de Ichigo una fuerza peleaba, ¿matarla? ¿Si la mataba él seria de nuevo humano? No, no podía, no podía hacerlo ¿oh si? Las sombras que se habían esfumado por un tiempo regresaban, el demonio que tenía dentro estaba detrás de Rukia mientras en su interior una voz resonaba con una sola palabra MATALA.

-Ichigo, si esto te trae la salvación, si crees que puede hacerlo no me defenderé –dijo ella- hazlo...

MATALA, MATALA, MATALA

Ichigo sujetó su espada.

-Kurosaki-kun, no... ¿¡Por qué haces esto!? Kurosaki-kun nunca…

-¿Acaso no quieres que sea humano? –le preguntó interrumpiéndola.

-Claro que sí, yo lo deseo con toda mi alma. Pero no a costa de una vida

-Yo no estoy viva –dijo Rukia-, solo soy un espectro, solo un monstruo que vaga alimentándose de los vivos, ¡Hazlo Ichigo!

MATALA, MATALA

-Ichigo, yo sé que me odias, aunque lo hayas ocultado nadie puede olvidar el odio que se crea cuando te arrebatan todo. Yo lo sentí y hubiera tomado esta medida si hubiera podido, ahora tú la tienes, úsala si es necesario.

"Ya basta... ¡YA BASTA!"

ELLA TE QUITÖ TODO, MATALA, SI LA MATAS SERAS HUMANO DE NUEVO, SERAS LIBRE.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!

-¡Hazlo ya Ichigo!

Inoue retrocedió, no quería que pasara esto.

-Lamento interrumpir esta escena de teatro de quinta –dijo una voz-, pero debemos reclamar lo que es nuestro.

Sombras ingresaban que poco a poco tomaban forma de demonios, los tres retrocedieron, Rukia se acercó a los dos mientras Ichigo hacía a un lado a Orihime empuñando su espada al igual que la morena. Esto no iba bien, el techo de la catedral estallaba y de ahí dos sujetos entraban de un salto, uno de ellos con su sola presencia hizo que Rukia temblara al igual que Ichigo, un sujeto de aspecto monstruoso de nariz achatada y en el pecho grabado con fuego una cruz invertida. A su lado un niño con su rostro desfigurado y con él una chica que observó interesada a Rukia sonriente.

-Por fin…

-Ichigo... ¡Ichi!

El joven no se movía observando a los que entraban

-De aquí nadie saldrá –dijo el enorme hombre-, no hasta que escuchemos sus gritos

-Gracias por quitarte tú solita la protección –dijo Ewah a Inoue

Ichigo observaba demonios a su detrás, un demonio con forma de cabra que le observaba, el terror no le dejaba moverse.

Mikail el enorme hombre se limpió su horrenda nariz con la manga de su túnica.

-Bien, tenemos que recoger lo que nos prometió Aizen

Los Baali iniciaban su ataque.

_**Siguiente Capítulo:**_

_**Destino Oscuridad**_


	19. Quienquiera que Trae la Oscuridad 4

_**Capitulo 18**_

_**Quienquiera que Traiga la Oscuridad IV**_

_**-4- **_

_**Destino Oscuridad**_

_Uno, Las sonrisas del mundo se callan_

_Dos, las luciérnagas apagan su luz_

_Tres, la gente empezará a matarse_

_Cuatro, es el final de toda una generación_

-¡Zabimaru!

La espada de Renji se extendía pero Tomas de un manotazo la desviaba estrellándose a otro lado, mientras hacía esto se apoyaba en un muro y se impulsaba para atacar al pelirrojo con su puño cerrado, Renji lo esquivaba por poco.

-¡Maldición!

Algo no iba bien, el mismo ambiente lo demostraba, algo antinatural estaba invadiendo aquel lugar como una fuerza maligna, Renji hacía que su espada recobrara su forma original mientras observaba nervioso a aquel vampiro que se quedaba quieto esperando su movimiento.

-De qué Matusalén hablas ¿¡Aizen!? –preguntó Renji

-No tienes por qué saber el nombre de nuestro amo, tus labios son indignos siquiera de pronunciarlo –dijo este- y pronto este pueblo se volverá cenizas

Diciendo esto tomas desaparecía como un espejismo y de pronto estaba detrás de él ante la sorpresa de Renji.

-Pero tú ni siquiera podrás observarlo

-¡Cállate! –Renji golpeaba con furia, pero Tomas sujetaba su espada con sus manos aunque esta le cortaban-, ni siquiera sabes quién. Yo soy Abarai Renji del Clan Brujah y meterse con un Brujah es meterse con todos...

-¿No lo comprendes verdad? –dijo Tomas empujándolo-, mi señor ha inutilizado a todos los clanes cercanos con su gran poder.

Renji lo obligó a soltar su espada.

-Tonterías, no hay disciplina que pueda hacer eso.

-¿Disciplina? No está usando una disciplina ahora mismo, está usando algo que tú nunca podrías comprender

El pelirrojo no podía evitar mostrar sus nervios.

-¡Ningún cainita tiene tal poder!

-¿Acaso no lo notas? Gracias a su gran Fe este campo fue invocado y si se le pegara la gana, podría sumirte en letargo con solo pensarlo, pero a quien servimos al parecer tiene planes contigo o nos quiere dar algo de diversión.

-¿¡QUE!?

Tomas puso delante de él su mano el cual era envuelto en sombras y creaba unas garras de ébano que destrozaban en si su mano abriéndola, eran unas garras monstruosas.

-¡Este es el poder de la Fe Oscura!

Tomas se lanzó al combate, Renji lo bloqueó pero no fue del todo efectivo sintiendo su hombro desgarrarse.

-¡…!

Intentó contraatacar pero una vez más la espada era repelida teniéndola que usar solo para bloquear los violentos ataques de ese hombre.

-Veo claramente las separaciones de tu espada –le indicó con voz fría-. Puede que tu espada sirva en largas distancias, pero en corta distancia tiene un punto débil... FATAL.

-¡...‼

La espada del pelirrojo se doblaba por el impacto justo por la división lo que hizo que Renji recibiera igualmente un daño desastroso, la armadura del Brujah se hizo pedazos con el solo impacto de esa garra para estrellarlo contra el piso con una fuerza descomunal, Renji lanzó un quejido rebotando por el piso ante la mirada de Tomas que aprovechando saltó para rematarlo ahora que estaba indefenso, Renji rodando por el piso lo evitaba justo a tiempo mientras se creaba un cráter.

-Eres veloz para huir.

Renji se puso de rodillas intentando levantarse, su armadura estaba totalmente destrozada y no solo eso, su pecho estaba herido donde una herida profunda comenzaba a sangrar, el Baali al verlo indefenso extendió la otra mano que no se volviera una garra y en esta se juntaban llamas, pero a diferencia de las que creaba Rukia, estas parecían estar llenas de una esencia oscura.

-Llamas del Submundo

-¡Maldita sea‼

Las flamas alcanzaban a Renji y se creaba una explosión.

_**000**_

_Finally the hills are without eyes  
they are tired of painting a dead man's face  
red with their own blood_

_Finalmente las Colinas están sin ojos_

_Están cansados de estar pintando el rostro de un hombre muerto_

_De rojo con su propia sangre_

Aunque solo fueran tres, su sola presencia paralizaba a los dos vampiros con un terror inenarrable, aunque Rukia intentaba superarlo sus pies flaqueaban como si estuviera delante de un fuego incontrolable, un fuego que amenazaba con quemarla, Ichigo por su parte miraba impactado a quienes estaban ante ellos, sobre todo a ese sujeto corpulento de horrenda nariz, a su detrás aquella figura lo hacía temblar como una hoja en un viento violento, una poder que nunca había creído ver.

El poder del mismo demonio, pero aún así se controlaba aunque le costaba hacerlo, la imagen de aquel demonio sin embargo se desvaneció y en su lugar apareció aquel sujeto con quien se enfrentara observándole sin embargo sus ojos se depositaban en Rukia y mostró una leve sonrisa.

Una voz se escuchó en su cabeza mientras todo parecía congelarse en el tiempo.

"_¿Lo sientes en tu interior? La desesperanza, el miedo, la condena."_

Ichigo observaba a su compañera.

"_Ella también lo sentirá."_

La imagen se desvanecía y en su lugar volvía a aparecer ese monstruo.

Ichigo se puso delante de Rukia a pesar de ese terror.

-¿¡Qué!? –la chica no comprendía que le pasaba

-¡Rukia vete con Inoue ya‼ Voy a retenerlos

-Pero qué...

-Maten a la Caitiff –ordenó Mikail.

Los otros dos en ese momento se desvanecieron y atacaron directamente a Rukia que no se lo esperaba, Ichigo la empujaba para evitar que le dañaran mientras lanzaba una onda de color negro contra los atacantes que retrocedieron, Mikail se acercó a él e intentó golpearlo, Ichigo se agachaba y de un golpe con su hombro lo empujaba para sin más levantar su espada y lanzar esa onda destructiva que sacara antes que llegó de lleno a Mikail rodeándolo con un fuego espectral que estalló ante los ojos de sus subordinados.

Esa fuerza se expandió por toda la catedral destruyendo los signos religiosos que quedaban como si no fueran nada más que basura, un poder de tal fuerza que incluso Rukia al verlo se quedó asombrada; esa cosa no era Obtenebración u otra disciplina que ella conociera, era algo distinto, un poder oscuro y temible como el vacío.

A su lado la joven monja miraba todo sin entender que pasaba cayendo de rodillas.

Ichigo tenía los ojos de un negro total y sus pupilas de un color dorado resplandeciente.

-Ichigo que...

Los otros dos son se movían mirando la fuerza que rodeaba a su "líder".

-Lithia –dijo Mikail con voz de trueno dentro de esa fuerza-, Mata a esa chica y llévate a la otra.

-Creí que nunca lo dirías –susurró esta sonriente.

La chica pelirroja miró al niño que comprendiendo lo que intentaba decirle salió de la catedral de un salto

-¡Rukia, vate con Inoue ya!

-Pero…

-¡Vete de aquí‼ -gritó Ichigo desesperado.

¿De qué demonios hablaba? Rukia no pensaba alejarse de su lado.

Lithia atacó directamente apuntando a Rukia que no se lo esperaba e Ichigo dando un salto la interceptaba mientras los aceros de sus armas chocaban, Lithia molesta girando sobre sí misma lanzaba una patada para después moverse a una gran velocidad mostrando destellos en el aire signos del combate ante la mirada de Rukia.

La voz del joven sonó desesperada. Miró a Inoue.

Ichigo parecía un rayo de color negro mientras peleaba, era rápido incluso más que aquella chica, Lithia retrocedió mientras lanzaba una maldición, pero más que molesta parecía estarse divirtiendo por las acciones de aquel joven, lo que Ichigo no comprendía hasta que la misma se acercó a él para atacarle, Ichigo evitó el ataque ágilmente, más la pelirroja atacaba de nuevo dando una patada baja y luego otra directa al rostro de Ichigo que bloqueaba devolviendo el ataque con un puñetazo que ella bloqueó con su lanza.

El joven intentó atacar otra vez pero cayó de rodillas por alguna razón.

-¡Ichigo! -Rukia se acercó a él, parecía exhausto, la joven miró aquella fuerza que impedía que Mikail saliera, su nivel no disminuía, el cruzado estaba manteniendo la barrera para que Mikail no saliera de esta-, estás desgastando tu sangre.

-No… no debo dejar que ese tipo salga, es igual a él -dijo Ichigo como si no hablara con ella.

-¿Él?

-¡Kurosaki-kun‼

Los dos miraron hacia adelante, Lithia juntaba en sus manos un fuego de gran potencia.

-Adiós niñito.

Las flamas se lanzaron, Ichigo no podía hacer nada cuando Rukia se puso delante de él.

-¡Rukia!

-¡HAAAAA!

Rukia creaba un muro de hielo evitando que el fuego les alcanzara, un muro grueso que las flamas alcanzaron creando vapor, Inoue se tapaba los oídos mientras gritaba, cuando las flamas acabaron Lithia miró el muro que tenía un gran boquete creado por su poder.

-Iscontra –dijo ella-, no está mal.

Rukia caía de rodillas sintiendo que usó mucha de su sangre, un poco más y las flamas hubieran atravesado el muro.

-¿Qué está pasando? –dijo Rukia

-Rukia, vete con Inoue… ¡debes hacerlo!

Inoue corría hacia Ichigo.

-Kurosaki-kun... ¡…!

Los ojos del muchacho le aterraron, sus ojos grises que normalmente mostraban calidez ahora mostraban un abismo negro como la oscuridad y sus pupilas de un dorado brillante

-¡VAYANSE! –le ordenó Ichigo.

-No seas idiota, no pienso abandonarte con estos...

-¡QUE LO HAGAS‼

Su grito era desesperado callándola.

-Ichigo...

-No entiendes que son ellos –dijo él temblando-, no lo sabes, ellos no son siquiera como nosotros, son… son monstruos, demonios. ¡Vete‼

-Kurosaki-kun ¿qué estás diciendo? Yo no puedo darte…

La energía que estaba rodeando a Mikail estallaba e Ichigo miraba aterrado como este salía de esta con rostro molesto.

-No está mal, para ser un Caitiff. Pero me acabas de irritar.

Rukia sujetó a Inoue de la muñeca pero esta no estaba dispuesta a irse, Mikail se acercaba.

-RUKIA… ¡ya!

-No van a ir a ningún lado…

Mikail desaparecía ante los ojos de los tres e Ichigo volteando lo vio a su detrás, Rukia ni siquiera supo cuando este estuvo a su detrás ni menos cuando de un manotazo la estrellaba contra uno de los pilares.

-¡Gaaaaahh!

El cruzado observó como aterrado la morena atravesaba el pilar y chocaba contra los reclinatorios.

-¡kyaaaahhh!

-¡Inoue!

Orihime ahora era sujetada por el cuello mientras lanzaba un chillido de espanto y dolor, Rukia intentó levantarse, de no ser por la cota de mallas que le diseñaran seguro ahora estaría completamente destrozada por aquel brutal manotazo, aún así sentía que había sufrido un gran daño.

Mikail levantaba su puño concentrando llamas que empezaron a rodear a Rukia.

-¡Mikail! –gritó Lithia de pronto-, ella es mía.

-¡Cállate! No estoy de humor.

Ichigo se puso delante de ella y de un golpe desviaba su mano, la morena tuvo ese tiempo para salir de allí cuando un anillo de fuego calcinó todo ese sector, Mikail miraba a Ichigo como quien mira un insecto que acababa de picarle la mano y eso lo molestó.

-Ku… ro… saki… ¡Ngh!

Inoue sujetaba la mano de Mikail, pero esta vez nada sucedía, su mano que quemaba a Ichigo no producía ningún efecto en este, el enorme sujeto sonrió dando un manotazo a Ichigo que no pudo evitar siendo lanzando por los aires, Rukia reaccionando iba a su encuentro evitando que se estrellara contra una de las cruces que por poco y lo atraviesa.

-Por qué… ¿por qué no le pasa nada? –preguntó Ichigo recordando la marca que la mano de la chica le dejara en el rostro recuperándose.

Rukia tampoco comprendía, pero sin más observó los adornos de Inoue en la capa de Ichigo, estos resplandecían con algo extraño.

-Eso era…

-¡Aaahhhh‼

-¡Inoue!

Mikail presionaba el cuello de la chica asfixiándola, Ichigo lleno de rabia intentó acercarse, pero Rukia le detuvo.

-Si lo haces la va a matar.

-No, la necesitan viva…

-Kurosaki -Inoue le miraba con ojos vidriosos.

-¡INOUE‼

-Ichigo… ¡No!

El muchacho se acercaba a gran velocidad seguido por Rukia más ella no pudo llegar muy lejos ya que Lithia se puso delante de ella y atacaba, la morena usando su espada evitaba el corte para enzarzarse rápidamente en un combate con ella. Ichigo por su lado llegaba hacia Mikail que al tenerlo cerca usaba a Tensa Zangetsu para cortarle pero sin resultado ante la mirada atónita del joven su espada chocó contra el brazo de Mikail saltando chispas, el enorme vampiro sujetó la espada y atrayéndolo hacia él le daba un puñetazo que le llegó de lleno destrozando su armadura oyéndolo gritar de dolor.

-¡Ichigooo!

LithiA atacaba de nuevo obligando a que la morena chocara contra el muro.

-No me gustan tus ojos –dijo Lithia de repente.

-¡¿…?!

Lithia estaba muy seria.

-Son muy humanos…

Un corte de la lanza casi le llega abriéndole una herida en su frente cerca de su mechón.

-Son como los de una joven enamorada…

-¿¡QUE!?

-¡Pero voy a borrártelo!

Lithia retrocedió y separando su lanza de doble filo a dos espadas separadas atacaba como una terrible tempestad que la joven respondió alejándose de ella con una pirueta para contraatacar lo que pareció emocionar a la pelirroja.

Por su lado el cruzado término tendido en el suelo sin poder moverse, Mikail lo levantó de su cuello y lo estrellaba contra el suelo una y otra vez manchando el suelo con la sangre de este ante la mirada acongojada de Inoue que poco a poco perdía el conocimiento por falta de aire cerrando los ojos. El joven viendo esto intentó reaccionar.

-I-noue… ¡Gaahh‼

Pero una vez más su cabeza iba contra el suelo de mármol, Mikail observó a Orihime que ya no se movía soltándola dejan do que cayera como una hoja cae al piso, Ichigo que se levantaba al ver esto lanzó un grito de rabia.

-Patético, ¿Y por esta golfa hay tantos problemas?

-¡M-maldito!

El joven ya de pie levanto su espada para atacar dando un salto, Mikail viendo esto con una expresión aburrida lo atrapó en el vuelo para azotarlo contra los reclinatorios que estaban cerca, uno de ellos al destrozaste mostró una punta afilada que atravesó el hombro del joven que lanzó un grito al sentir la madera en su hombro.

-No atravesó tu corazón… no seas una nena.

Ichigo se quitaba le trozo de madera.

-Vamos, se que tienes más que ofrecer…

-¡GGGAHAHAHHH‼

Sus ojos se volvían monstruosos de pronto, como los de un demonio atacando, la bestia intentaba tomar control pero ahora era de modo distinto, Mikail lo notaba ya que con las tenues luces de las velas que aún quedaban en pie, veía por su tenue luz como una figura debajo de Ichigo tomaba forma, un demonio con cuernos y ojos brillantes de larga cabellera gritaba intentando liberarse.

-Eso es…

Ichigo atacó dando un fuerte golpe con su espada haciendo retroceder a Mikail, estaba decidido a pelear contra ese monstruo con todo pero volteando sus ojos notaron a Rukia que peleaba contra Lithia y que estaba siendo vencida, la imagen de ella en sus brazos y sumida en letargo casi a punto de morir aparecieron y con eso sus ojos intentaban regresar a la normalidad, Mikail extrañado observó el lugar donde miraba Ichigo y molesto atacó golpeando justo donde este tenía la herida que no se había sanado.

-¡AAAAHHH!

-Parece que necesitas más alicientes –le gritó furioso-, que tal si te arranco un brazo, de todos modos te crecerá uno nuevo.

Sujeto con sus enormes manos el brazo izquierdo de Ichigo y lo dobló como una ramita escuchándose un tronido así como un fuerte alarido por parte del peli naranjo que al escucharlo Rukia empujaba a Lithia que algo sorprendida retrocedía juntando fuego en su mano para lanzarla en contra de la morena, más la joven sin perder tiempo se acercó a ella sujetando su mano aunque esta empezó a quemarse, Lithia intentó soltarse notando como la mano que juntaba flamas empezaba a congelarse.

-¡Debes estar bromeando!

Rukia apretaba los dientes sintiendo que su mano se convertía a cenizas pero había logrado apagar el fuego congelando la mano de la pelirroja para empujarla de una patada chocándola contra un pilar, Lithia lanzó un gruñido mirando su mano congelada e incapacitada pero rápidamente su atención fue dirigida a Rukia que clavó su espada en el piso y extendiendo su mano sana congelaba el mismo punto donde estaba Lithia que resplandeció ante el asombro de la chica.

-¡…!

-¡Desaparece!

Todo el lugar se congeló dejando a Lithai asombrada, peor a la vez divertida.

Ichigo ya estaba derrotado totalmente, el dolor que sentía el cruzado era inenarrable pero ante todo sabía que ese tipo iba a matarlo. No, no quería morir, no sabiendo lo que le esperaba

-Cobarde –le gritó Mikail retorciendo el brazo inutilizado de Ichigo que gritaba de agonía-, ¿Temes a la condena? En todos mis siglos de vida nunca vi algo tan patético.

-¡Gah!

Iba a arrancarle el brazo

Pero antes de hacerlo una de sus manos salió volando por los aires ante su asombro, un asombro que aumentó al ver a Rukia que estaba allí y rápida como un rayo se lo había cortado, algo que ni siquiera ese joven pudo y de paso lo congelaba.

-Tú… maldita puta…

Sin perder tiempo le cortaba el otro brazo peor no pudo desprenderlo de este notando como la espada cortaba carne hasta cierto punto y luego se detenía. Ichigo reaccionando y usando su mano sana levantó su espada y la clavaba en su brazo obligándolo soltarlo, una vez en el suelo el joven haciendo un gran esfuerzo concentró de nuevo aquella energía oscura para lanzarla contra Mikail que esta vez no lo vio venir siendo despedido por los aires y estrellándose contra la pared adornada de oro y figuras que le cayeron encima junto con gran parte del muro destrozado.

Dejándolo fuera de combate Rukia fue a ver a Ichigo que caía al piso de rodillas, su brazo parecía un manojo de carne.

-Ichigo, concéntrate, debes curar tu brazo –le pidió ella-, hazlo aprisa, aprisa.

-Inoue… ¡Inoue!

La chica estaba en el piso sin moverse, Rukia se acercó a ella y colocó su mano sana en su cuello.

-Aún está viva, solo que inconsciente.

Ichigo apretó los dientes sintiendo como su brazo se reconfiguraba, una vez reconstruida se puso de pie y la levantó en sus brazos. Rukia miró hacia otro lado.

-Rukia, debemos irnos. Tenemos que regresar a la universidad rápido, no entiendo por qué lo que está pasando no ha alertado a nadie, pero debemos averiguarlo. Ese niño… seguro fue a buscar refuerzos.

La visión de Ichigo era borrosa, era un milagro que siguiera en pie, pero debía soportar. Recordó a ese hombre, tal vez ese niño iba a buscarlo y si lo hacía ninguno saldría vivo de allí. Pero para la morena ahora eso era irrelevante ella solo estaba preocupada por él.

-¿Puedes moverte?

-Eso… creo… ¡Vamos!

Ambos salieron por una grieta creada en los muros de la catedral, Ichigo con Inoue en brazos seguido de Rukia lo más veloz posible desapareciendo en la noche, Mikail no tardó en librarse de aquella energía que una vez más intentó encerrarlo logrando divisar el lugar por donde huyeran.

-Esa chica, ofrece una gran influencia sobre él…

-Por eso me parece interesante –dijo una voz femenina.

El pilar que creara Rukia se deshacía estallando en varios pedazos y de este salía Lithia sonriente a su alrededor estaba un hielo de color negro que se derretía poco a poco, hielo que había usado para evitar el ataque de Rukia. Mikail fue al lugar el lugar donde cayera su mano y se la colocaba otra vez mirándola.

-¿Ewah ya hizo su trabajo?

La lluvia comenzaba a caer.

-Sí, no importa donde vayan –dijo está viendo su mano congelada para cerrarla en un puño destrozando lo que quedaba de hielo-, no podrán huir de nosotros.

_**000**_

Renji daba una voltereta evitando las flamas que incendiaron todo el lugar con violencia creando una fuerte explosión, un fuego que la lluvia no podía apagar, Tomas extendió la mano y las flamas siguieron a Renji que corría usando celeridad para evitarlas, pero no importaba que hiciera las llamas le estaban persiguiendo como si estuvieran vivas, el terror por el fuego vino a su interior sintiéndolas tan cerca.

"Contrólate" pensaba para sí mismo "contrólate"

El fuego se lanzó en su contra, Renji saltó de nuevo evitándolas mientras estas estallaban reformándose, el pelirrojo aprovechando esto lanzaba a Zabimaru pero la espada era de nuevo repelida de un golpe.

-Es Inútil -dijo Tomas

Renji cayendo del salto que diera comenzó a correr esperando evitar el siguiente ataque, Tomas le persiguió acercándose a él con su mano convertida en garra atacando siendo esquivaba por poco y bloqueada la otra para luego contraatacar de un corte ascendente esperando que lograra llegarle. Los destellos del impacto se creaban; los golpes eran veloces y letales, Renji atacaba ferozmente mas su espada era en más de una ocasión bloqueada por aquellos brazaletes fundidos en el cuerpo de aquel Baali que calculaba cada golpe para contraatacar con su garra.

-¡Mierda!

Renji retrocedió dando una voltereta y lanzaba de nuevo a Zabimaru siendo bloqueada nuevamente, más la potencia fue suficiente para que su oponente fuera lanzado contra una casa. Renji retrajo su espada para levantarla y liberarla tal látigo de acero descendiendo a gran velocidad, el impacto pareció haber sido efectivo porque escuchó un grito que al escucharlo hizo que su espada recuperara su forma normal viendo la sangre en su hoja.

Aún alerta esperaba algún movimiento que no se presentaba, ¿lo había derrotado? Su espada había sido diseñada para desgarrar incluso la armadura más fuerte, ni la piel más dura de un hijo de Caín podría aguantar, seguro debió al menos herirlo de gravedad...

-Te descuidaste –dijo alguien a su detrás.

-¡...‼

Renji levantó su espada para atacar, pero Tomas de un golpe le obligaba a soltarla, sin perder tiempo impactaba su puño en su pecho que destrozó por completo lo que le quedaba de armadura y estrellándolo contra el piso, Renji lanzó un alarido sintiendo el puño no solo destrozar la armadura sino que hundía la caja torácica con ella provocando un dolor insoportable.

No entendía como ese tipo no sufrió heridas graves, debió haberlo eliminado o al menso herido de gravedad pero estaba allí como si nada. Finalmente averiguó que pasó al ver su pecho, un pecho que estaba desgarrado y en esta al igual que Albien había una placa de acero incrustada que apenas y había sido mellada.

Sintió como aplastaba su pecho haciéndolo gritar.

-Ese dolor es tal que sería como si no pudieras respirar –dijo Tomas-, ¿o me equivoco?

Liberó el puño del pecho de Renji que no pudo levantarse por lo que lo sujetó del cabello para darle otro puñetazo en el mismo punto, Renji lanzó un alarido acallado cuando la pierna de su enemigo impactó con su cara mandándolo varios metros en el aire aterrizando de modo violento.

-No voy a matarte aún –dijo Tomas avanzando hacia él-, te llevaré a tu muerte definitiva poco a poco presa del terror.

¿Quién era? ¿Qué era?

-Saluda a mi amo cuando te lleve a sus reinos –dijo este mientras su mano volvía convertirse en garras

Tomas atacó pero aquel pelirrojo no era alguien que se rindiera fácilmente y aunque herido gravemente bloqueaba el golpe con sus manos ante la sorpresa de Tomas y haciendo gran fuerza escuchó el tronido que se escucha cuando rompes los huesos de una extremidad, Renji usando todas sus fuerzas destrozaba el brazo de Tomas para lanzarlo contra el piso en un azote que agrietó el mismo suelo.

Más aún con ese movimiento ambas piernas de Tomas golpearon su cara haciéndolo retroceder, el Baali se ponía de pie y se colocaba de nuevo su brazo en su lugar ante su sorpresa sin esfuerzo alguno.

-Haces honor a tu clan –clan dijo Tomas con rostro tranquilo-, eres un maldito testarudo. Y debo admitir, más fuerte que tus hermanos.

Esta vez las dos manos se volvieron garras.

-Ya me aburrí de jugar.

-…mierda…

Tomas tomó impulso para atacar más el ataque no pudo ni siquiera iniciarse ya que Tomas fue paralizado notando que del suelo unos brazos espectrales lo detenían, Tomas reaccionando velozmente evitó que una espada corta llegara a su cuello por poco librándose de las manos sombrías. Renji sorprendido se fijó en quien llegaba cubierto de una larga capa, que al quitársela mostraba a Nemu con su rostro inexpresivo de siempre viendo a aquel vampiro diabólico.

-Tú…

-¿Se encuentra bien Abarai-san?

-Cómo…

Nemu se quitaba la capa mostrándose solo con una armadura ligera y las piernas descubiertas.

-Quincy-san pudo observar la extraña aura que rodeó la ciudad y antes de que nos afectara logró desviarla, por desgracia no sucedió lo mismo con los demás miembros de tu clan, no sabemos si el contra hechizo de Quincy-san logre romper la barrera.

-Ese humano, tienes muchas cartas sobre la manga

-Debe tener cuidado, estos Baali… son peligrosos.

Tomas sonrió al verla.

-Yo te conozco –dijo aún con su sonrisa- la hija de quien encerró a Mikail.

-Creí no escuchar ese nombre en lo que quedara de mi eternidad –dijo Nemu aún inexpresiva, pero era obvio que solo escuchar ese nombre le hacía temblar de miedo-, ¿Dónde se encuentra?

-¿MIKAIL? –Renji abrió los ojos-, ¿hablas del bastardo que asesinó solo a todo un pueblo en Roma para revivir a su amo?

Nemu asintió, Tomas movía los dedos de sus manos preparándose para el combate, una cosa era enfrentarse a un solo cainita, si eran dos las reglas cambiaban aunque tampoco se sentía nervioso, de hecho se sentía emocionado para un sujeto que fue convertido de las tribus bárbaras esto era emocionante, el combate para él lo era todo y ahora mismo iba a medirse con dos vástagos que según la información recabada eran fuertes.

Una gota de lluvia, seguida de otra y otra más, una lluvia que no era ordinaria, Tomas al sentirla elevó la vista.

-¿Ewah?

La lluvia parecía comunicarle algo.

-Parece que la caitiff y su cachorro son huesos difíciles de roer

-¿Caitiff? –Renji se colocaba de pie-. Rukia…

-Eso no nos incumbe ahora, empecemos, ¿quieren?

Tomas atacó desapareciendo del campo visual de los dos, Nemu reaccionando velozmente los esquivaba igual que Renji que aunque herido de contraatacó usando a su espada. Tomás retrocedió feliz de ver que ese pelirrojo aún deseaba combate.

-Abarai, no podrá pelear con esa herida –le dijo Nemu.

-No me importa, Rukia está problemas

-Y ustedes también –dijo Tomas extendiendo las manos

Alrededor del Baali las sombras se reunían y de estas empezaban a salir demonios ante los ojos de los dos. Nemu se puso delante de su enemigo y de su sombra aparecieron tres copias de ella de forma sólida.

-Solo los Lasombra tienen derecho a usar la oscuridad como arma –dijo ella con voz amenazante-, lo tuyo solo es una imitación barata.

-¿Imitación? Hemos sacrificado muchas almas para tener estas huestes –dijo Tomas-, veremos si pueden con ellas.

Los demonios atacaron y las sombras de ella también.

El pelirrojo se quitaba los restos su armadura dejando su pecho al descubierto donde la herida cerraba lentamente hasta que desaparecía, algo que al parecer provocó un gran esfuerzo en él ya que se tambaleó un poco.

-Oye, encárgate de sus bichos, ¿quieres?

-¿Qué?

Renji en verdad parecía molesto y sus ojos se tornando bestiales.

-Este diablo… ¡es mío!

La batalla estalló de nuevo, los dos se lanzaron en contra de Tomas seguidos de las sombras de Nemu a quien les daba la orden de atacar a los demonios que él invocara sin embargo algo que los dos cainitas que estaban allí no sabían era que todo el sector estaba rodeado de perros que observaban gruñendo la escena y que si lo deseaban hubieran inclinado la balanza a favor de aquel guerrero diabólico.

Juliet miraba todo con una mezcla de diversión y preocupación.

-Son las órdenes de nuestro amo, no debemos atacar –le decía a su mascota-, no hasta que lo planeado se cumpla.

Tomas chocaba sus puños con la espada de Renji, el joven de pelos azulados parecía emocionado por el combate una sonrisa que la otra entendía a la perfección, Tomas era un guerrero y tener un oponente que intente medirse con él lo hacía olvidar todo.

-Tomás… no te confíes, ¿sí? –diciendo esto desaparecía con sus perros, la requerían en otro lugar

_**000**_

Tanto Ichigo como Rukia avanzaban a toda velocidad por las calles pero tras que la lluvia apareciera era como si estuvieran caminando sin rumbo, no importaba por donde caminaran, todo parecía distorsionarse, como si las calles mismas se movieran, como si todo el maldito lugar estuviera conspirando para que se perdieran. No había escape, los dos se detuvieron al ver esta extraña situación.

-Se supone que debíamos haber llegado a la Universidad hace un tiempo –dijo Rukia apoyándose en una pared- ¿Qué sucede?

Ichigo no decía nada, solo dejaba a Inoue en el piso y se quedó mirándola, Rukia al notarlo bajó la mirada.

-Ella está bien –le animó-, no te preocupes.

La lluvia era intensa apenas y podían ver por dónde estaban, pero era seguro que se trataba del cementerio donde los Nosferatu tenían su guarida.

-Rukia…

-No debes preocuparte por ella ahora –dijo la chica-, sino en cómo evadiremos a esos tipos, esto es demasiado para nosotros.

Ichigo esperaba un ataque de un momento a otro.

-Hemos salido de peores cosas antes.

-Esto no es como cuando peleamos contra los Capadocios ya que esa vez eran solo Neonatos, como lo eras tú. Esto ni siquiera se parece a cuando Grimmjow atacó la ciudad de Luthero donde estuvimos a punto de morir fue porque el número nos rebasaba, ahora todo es distinto. Todos ellos son antiguos, vampiros con siglos de experiencia en combate y poder, están casi al nivel de Nii-sama y que peleen bajo las órdenes de alguien significa que...

Ichigo se tocó el pecho, no se había fijado que la pelea con ese sujeto llamado Mikail le había provocado una fea herida en ella que seguía abierta y tardaba en curarse.

-Ichigo…

-Estoy bien, solo que…

Rukia acercó su mano sana a la herida y esta comenzó a cerrarse, Ichigo sintió un calor que rodeaba la herida.

-Un poco más y te hubiera matado, la armadura de defendió bien.

-Gracias por ayudarme –dijo Ichigo.

-¿Qué?

El joven sonrió sujetando la mano de ella.

-Siempre estás allí para echarme una mano

Rukia miró hacia otro lado.

-Soy tu Sire, soy quien te convirtió en lo que eres ahora. Es mi deber ayudarte

-Sí, siempre dices eso…

La herida se había cerrado y ella alejó la mano velozmente.

-Ya está –le interrumpió-, evita pelear contra antiguos sin tener una estrategia antes, ¿quieres tarado?

-No tenía opción.

Algo sí que no iba bien, Ichigo generalmente le daba la contraria cuando le daba un sermón pero ahora hablaba de modo apagado, derrotado. Sacó dos perlas de sangre que tenía en una bolsa de su cinturón y mientras ponía una en su boca le entregaba otra a Ichigo.

-Toma –le dijo entregándole la perla de color carmesí-, has gastado demasiada sangre en la pelea con ese sujeto. No sé qué disciplina usaste, pero es obvio que te debilitó.

-…

-¿Qué pasa?

Este se fijó en la mano quemada de Rukia que sin querer la había mostrado mientras le entregaba la perla de sangre.

-Tu mano.

Rukia la tapó con la otra.

-No es nada, el fuego es algo peligroso para nosotros y yo…

Ichigo la sujetó, se podían ver los huesos y la carne quemada, al contacto ella hizo una mueca de dolor. La verdad el dolor de su mano la estaba atormentando pero debía aguantar, no tenía de otra.

-Sanará con el tiempo no tienes porque…

-Casi la pierdes.

Curiosamente, no sabía si era porque había usado una disciplina o el fuego aún había dejado sus restos en su mano, pero al tenerla en contacto con la de Ichigo sintió una clara calidez, suave, acogedora, una sensación que nunca tuvo que le hizo olvidar el dolor.

Rukia quiso decir algo pero no pudo hacerlo, no dijo nada, esa maldita lluvia no paraba, había algo extraño en ella.

-¿Es cierto? –preguntó Ichigo de repente

-¿Qué?

-Que si matas a tu Sire, volverás a ser humano.

Rukia cerró los ojos.

-Es solo un mito –dijo ella-, no sé si da resultado o no, muchas de las cosas que se dicen sobre la salvación de los de nuestra especie son solo cuentos, a veces una forma de manipularnos por otros más fuertes. Yo, no lo sé.

-Aunque fuera, no lo haría nunca –dijo él

El muchacho sujetó la mano de Rukia con suavidad, esta se quejó un poco.

-Puede que lo digas, pero siempre habrá un momento en que no podrás evitarlo –dijo ella con un tono tranquilo-, la bestia no importa cuántas veces la refrenes, siempre te controla. La bestia encuentra tus puntos débiles, los pone en tu contra y antes de que recuperes la cordura lo que haces es…

-Si pasa eso me detendré, o me mataré antes de hacerlo.

"_No importa de todos modos, estoy condenado"_

Rukia le miró alarmada.

-¡¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo?! No digas eso tan a la ligera…

-¡Lo digo en serio!

La joven empezaba a preocuparse.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? El espíritu que siempre tienes… parece haberte abandonado.

La mirada del caballero mostraba algo que ella no definía la menso no como algo normal, en ella veía solo vacío, olvido, desesperanza.

-Lamento interrumpir este momento –dijo una voz-, pero no deberían bajar la guardia.

Los dos se sobresaltaron, en eso alguien vestido de blanco aparecía entre la lluvia.

-Ishida…

-No sé qué hiciste Kurosaki, pero las tinieblas están invadiendo todo este sitio –dijo este

Ichigo miró hacia otro lado, Ishida observó a la chica que estaba desmayada.

-Ishida –habló Rukia-, como nos…

-Lo explicaré luego, primero debemos poner a esta chica a salvo.

Entre la lluvia se empezaron a escuchar gruñidos.

-Ellos están aquí.

Ishida sacó un crucifijo que colocó en su mano derecha, en lo alto Ewah sonreía esperando lo que fueran a hacer.

_**-5-  
El Aullido**_

La lluvia continuaba mientras Ishida retrocedía mirando a su alrededor, unos perros se acercaban con ojos rojos que brillaban en la oscuridad, Rukia e Ichigo les apuntaban con sus espadas mientras estos los rondaban como animales hambrientos, esperando pero no atacaban, solo se la pasaban ahí observándolos como si esperaran algo. Ichigo apresurándose a meter la perla en su boca empuñó su espada.

-¿Por qué no atacan?

-Nos ponen a prueba –dijo Ishida

Ishida se movía lentamente en círculos mientras tenía en frente aquel crucifijo de plata, como si estuviera buscando algo con esa cosa, observó por un momento a Inoue mientras lo hacía, la chica estaba en el piso sin moverse y era claro que no despertaría por un buen rato y eso les daba una ventaja ya que si ella estuviera despierta no sabía lo que pudiera hacer al verse rodeada por aquellas criaturas.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba era que los adornos de su cabello ya no estaban. Los perros seguían moviéndose.

-Debemos regresar a la universidad –dijo Rukia.

-No podemos regresar–dijo Ishida de repente-, ya no.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No sé cómo, pero alguien nos ha encerrado en una especie de dimensión o al menos eso siento.

Rukia le observó.

-¿Dimensión?

-En términos simples… nos han sacado del mundo real a un campo que ellos controlaran a su antojo. Aquí todo es nuestro enemigo.

Todas las calles parecían rodearlos.

-Alguien tiene la capacidad de distorsionar la realidad, una distorsión que ha afectado a todo el pueblo, pero sobre todo en este sitio, como si estuvieran vigilándolo.

-En otras palabras –dijo Ichigo-, uno de ellos está cerca…

-De hecho dos -dijo una voz femenina.

Los tres se pusieron en guardia mientras que en las tinieblas una chica aparecía rodeada de esos perros famélicos con rostro tranquilo, Rukia retrocedió un poco.

-¡¿Quién eres?! –le preguntó.

-Juliet François miembro del clan Baali, eso es todo lo que deben saber.

La chica miró a Ishida.

-Eres sorprendente, no todo mortal es capaz de escapar a la influencia de nuestro maestro.

-Tengo mis métodos –dijo este- cuando sentí la pútrida esencia que empezaba a rodear a la ciudad cree una barrera, aunque no fue lo suficiente para toda la universidad donde estaban los Brujah, fue lo suficiente para mí y alguien más.

-¿Quién?

Ishida le apuntó con el crucifijo.

-Eso no te importa.

Juliet retrocedió un poco sintiéndose incómoda con ese símbolo, pero luego avanzó de nuevo.

-Aunque nuestro clan detesta las imágenes que representan a quien nos dio esta maldición, esa cosa no sirve si no tienes Fe

-Ah… ¿Cómo esta?

Ishida sujetando la cruz con fuerza ejecutaba un movimiento como si estuviera lanzando algo con la mano derecha, de pronto ante el asombro de Ichigo y Rukia la cruz resplandeció y esta lanzó una onda de choque de gran potencia en forma de cruz hacia Juliet que abriendo los ojos daba un salto evitándolo mientras que los perros que estaban a su lado al ser impactados por aquella fuerza lanzaron un aullido y desaparecieron como si se desintegraran. Ichigo y Rukia retrocedieron afectados también por esa fuerza.

-Ishida, más cuidado con esa cosa –le recriminó Rukia sintiendo que su piel le ardía.

-Cúbranme…

-¿Qué?

Ishida avanzaba hacia Inoue, Juliet ordenó a los perros atacar fuera de sus cabales, Rukia sin perder el tiempo despachaba a uno de ellos que se acercó mucho a Ishida.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No podemos ir a ningún otro lado –dijo Ishida-, si nos movemos el mismo campo se moverá con nosotros, si buscamos otra salida el mundo que está a nuestro alrededor nos encerrará en un bucle sin fin, así que no me queda otra opción que hacer una barrera alrededor de ella de ese modo nadie podrá tocarla, luego solo nos quedará aguantar hasta que el amanecer esté a punto de llegar.

-Si pasa eso nosotros nos quemaremos también, pero ellos tendrán que huir hasta que planeemos algo mejor –dijo Rukia-, no tenemos más opción

-Yo me encargaré que no pase eso –dijo Ishida

-Lo importante es aguantar hasta que el amanecer llegue –dijo Ichigo- ¿NO?

-KUROSAKI…

El muchacho le prestó atención al Quincy, estaba decidido.

-Bien, por ahora peleamos juntos.

El peli naranja retrocedió hasta llegar donde Inoue y el Quincy que hablando en latín empezó a forma un círculo de luz alrededor de Orihime.

-Voy a tardar, así que será mejor que no dejen que se acerquen.

Juliet cambió su rostro por uno más bestial al ver lo que hacían.

-¡No lo pienso permitir! ¡ATAQUEN MIS PEQUEÑOS‼

Los perros empezaron a movilizarse, Ichigo se adelantó a Rukia y empezó a atacar rápidamente a aquellos animales, llamando la atención de los demás, Rukia intentó acercarse.

-Defiende a Ishida –dijo Ichigo mientras peleaba.

-Pero…

-¡HAZLO ENANA‼

Rukia iba a protestar pero se detuvo cuando notó que la sombra de Ichigo le observó, ¿qué estaba pasando? Rukia se alejó y se puso delante de Ishida que seguía con el ritual.

-¿Cuánto vas a tardar?

-Lo necesario.

Juliet cambió sus manos a garras y entró en combate, Ichigo le recibió con su espada en manos mientras los perros a su vez atacaban.

-Ichigo, ¿qué te está pasando? –murmuró Rukia-, Ishida, lo que sea que hagas, ¡date prisa!

Otros perros se acercaban a Ishida a gran velocidad Rukia rápidamente creaba un muro de hielo alrededor del Quincy y de ella evitando que ellos llegaran, los perros a comenzaban a golpear el muro de hielo y habían grietas en esta, Rukia empuñaba su espada con su mano sana esperando cuando su muro estuviera a punto de destruirse.

Lejos de ellos Juliet atacaba aprovechando que Ichigo se ocupaba de los perros, el joven hábilmente golpeaba a uno de ellos y atacaba a Juliet al mismo tiempo, pero esta la desviaba solo con las manos mientras sus demás mascotas atacaban con ferocidad, Ichigo retrocedía siendo rodeado por aquellos animales

-¡Te tengo!

Juliet aparecía por detrás atacando pero solo llegó a rozarle la mejilla esquivándola a tiempo para desaparecer del campo visual empezando su pelea de nuevo.

En el muro de hielo las grietas comenzaban a aparecer.

-Ichigo –dijo Rukia.

-Deberías dejarlo morir –dijo Ishida de pronto.

-¿Qué?

El Quincy creaba un círculo de luz alrededor de Inoue.

-De todos los seres que existen en este mundo, él es quien menos merece seguir pisando la tierra.

-En vez de decir eso sigue con lo que haces –dijo Rukia molesta.

-¿Confías en él?

-SI -dijo sin dudarlo, pero luego miró a Inoue-, aunque para él eso no signifique nada, yo confío en él

Ishida siguió con su labor.

-Es obvio que no lo conoces como yo.

-Tal vez. Pero él tampoco me conoce del todo, aún así… Yo confío en el con toda mi alma.

Ishida decidió dejar de hablar y concentrarse en su labor.

Ichigo peleaba lo mejor que podía contra aquellos perros y esa chica, Juliet técnicamente era uno de ellos con cada movimiento que hacía lo confirmaba, era como un animal salvaje que atacaba sin previo aviso de modo brutal y esos perros tampoco eran normales, aunque no fueran vampiros, había algo raro en ellos que no sabía que era, parecían dementes, como si tuvieran rabia, una rabia provocada por algún poder demoniaco.

Ichigo retrocedía y de un golpe derribaba a tres cortándolos en trozos.

Juliet gritó de rabia al ver esto, las garras tan afiladas como el acero de la chica chocaron con la espada del cruzado separándose y atacarse de nuevo, más Ichigo sintió cuando uno de los perros le mordió la pierna deteniéndolo.

-¡Gh!

Juliet aprovechó y atacó con sus garras, cortando un costado del caballero.

Tal vez fue el ataque, tal vez la presión, pero en cuanto la herida comenzó a sangrar algo despertó en Ichigo que poco a poco comenzó a tomar fuerza, sus ojos se volvieron negros y sus pupilas amarillas, la energía negra volvía a aparecer justo cuando Juliet llegaba.

"_¿Cuántas veces debo salvarte el cuello, muchacho?"_

En el interior de aquel joven una criatura estaba sentada en un trono de cráneos sonriente.

-¿Qué?

La joven retrocedió viendo la sombra de Ichigo que tomaba una forma monstruosa, un ser de cuernos y cabello largo hacia de nuevo acto de presencia mientras Ichigo levantaba su mano y reunía aquel poder devastador, el lugar comenzó a temblar como si un terremoto apareciera de pronto, Juliet retrocedió poco a poco sintiendo todo el poder que reunía Ichigo.

-Se-se supone que eres un Caitiff, que eres solo un enclenque, ¿Cómo, cómo puede ser que tengas esa fuerza?

Dentro del muro de hielo Rukia también lo sentía, todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es Kurosaki –dijo Ishida intentando concentrarse-, para ser exactos… sus pecados rugiendo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Ichigo, una sonrisa torcida mientras la sombra parecía aplastar a Juliet.

-No… no… esto no es posible. ¡NO LO ES!

Ichigo descargó la enorme fuerza que concentrara.

-¡GYAAAAAH‼

_**000**_

La batalla contra Tomas daba un giro inesperado cuando sus demonios habían sido derrotados mientras que las sombras de Nemu seguían en pie, sin contar que Renji no supo cómo pudo recuperarse del todo y aprender sus ataques empezando a tener la ventaja y en un descuido de Tomas atacó con su espada que chocó con la placa de acero de su pecho que destello al recibir el impacto siendo mellada ante la sorpresa del Baali que se estrellaba contra una casa.

Nemu se acercaba aún con sus sombras en pie miró en una dirección en específico con expresión preocupada.

-Él se acerca –habló con tono nervioso.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Renji a Nemu

-Mikail se acerca donde Quincy-san, Kuchiki-san y su chiquillo. Si llega a ellos están condenados.

Renji empezó a preocuparse.

-Mierda. Debemos ponernos en marcha, por muy antiguo que sea no podrá contra cuatro cainitas juntos.

Nemu asintió y estaban listos para marcharse, sin embargo…

-No van a irse de aquí –dijo Tomas saliendo de entre los escombros-, ¡no lo harán!

Tomas se arrancó los brazaletes de donde la sangre empezó a salir, Renji se puso en guardia sin entender el accionar de su enemigo peor lo comprendió velozmente cuando de las heridas creadas por los brazaletes arrancados Tomas liberó varios músculos que se deshicieron como hilos que comenzaron a moverse con voluntad propia ante la sorpresa de los dos.

-Deberían recordar que pelean con un Baali. Nosotros no solo tenemos las disciplinas propias de nuestra sangre, sino también el don de nuestros amos.

Los hilos chocaron con el suelo reduciendo este a escombros.

\- Y mi amo me dio este poder. Solo lo usé 3 veces sobre todo cuando esos malditos cainitas interrumpieron la ascensión de nuestro señor y ahora.

Sus ojos pasaron de un amarillo a un rojo vivo.

-Verán lo que es el sufrimiento

Renji retrocedió, Nemu atacó con sus sombras que se lanzaron contra Tomas que lanzó un grito de ira y sus músculos que se convirtieron en esos hilos de color carmesí salían despedidos como una cortina.

-¡Abarai esquívelos! –gritó Nemu dando un gran salto que Renji imitó observando cómo las sombras que Nemu creara eran destruidas entre los hilos de carne que al desbaratarlas se introdujeron en el suelo, cuando ambos descendían los mismos salían de la tierra cortando el rostro del pelirrojo y la trenza de Nemu. Después de estos vinieron más y más que salían de la tierra como finos hilos que resplandecían al ser envueltos por la lluvia.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Renji

-Ya lo dije, es el don que me otorgó el Señor de la Sangre y con él…

Los hilos tenían vida propia.

-Ustedes se volverán cenizas

Los hilos desaparecieron y los dos cainitas retrocedieron justo cuando aparecieron nuevamente destruyendo el suelo, Nemu retrocedía sacando su espada, pero esta al impactar con uno de ellos se partió como si fuera papel.

-¡…‼

Los hilos carmesíes ingresaban una vez más en la tierra levantando piedras por todos lados que se lanzaron contra ellos sin piedad a lo que Renji y a Nemu que no podían hacer otra cosa que escapar. El pelirrojo evitó a puro milagro a estas que golpearon contra una carreta convirtiéndola a astillas solamente.

-Rayos…

Los dos no sabían qué hacer.

-Nadie, nadie puede huir de esto –dijo Tomas díganme-. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podrán huir?

Le nerviosismo empezaba a crecer.

_**000**_

-¡YAAAAAAHHHHHH!

El poder oscuro llegó a Juliet de lleno desintegrando a sus animales y dejando solo trozos, Juliet esquivó una parte pero no toda sintiendo su brazo izquierdo hacerse polvo, Ichigo se acercó a ella con un rostro demente sujetándola de la cabeza y estrellándola contra el piso mientras esa aura negra comenzaba a crecer cada vez más y más apoderándose de él, Juliet se quejó al sentir su cabeza abrir el duro suelo, el cruzado la estrelló de nuevo y comenzó a correr arrastrándola contra el suelo y lanzarla como si no pesara nada contra los muros cercanos donde ella terminó estampada viendo el inminente ataque de aquel joven.

-¡Protéjanme pequeños‼

Los perros saltaron para atacar a Ichigo que se vio rodeado por estos, pero los animales chillaron y salían cortados en trozos por varias direcciones mientras resplandores negros se veían a gran velocidad.

-No, ¡Mis pequeños!

Ichigo cayó al suelo sintiendo la sangre de esos animales en su rostro y al hacerlo comenzó a reírse de modo desquiciado. Juliet extendió sus manos y lanzó flamas, pero estas no alcanzaron a Ichigo, estas se disiparon justo llegar a él. La joven empezaba a aterrarse

-Esto, esto no era como lo planeamos. ¡¿Qué eres?!

Ichigo apareció a su delante y ella saliendo de la grieta que creara intentó escapar presa del terror, pero Ichigo la sujetó del brazo y la estrelló contra el piso.

-¡Gaaaaah!

Juliet ya no se movía, Ichigo sonreía de modo maniaco acercándose, la chica en lugar de él observaba a un demonio con máscara y extraños diseños en su pecho.

Dentro del muro los perros dejaron de golpearlo, Ishida tras un rato se puso de pie.

-Listo.

Rukia al escuchar esto deshizo el muro y salió corriendo.

-¡Ichigo!

Ichigo sujetaba del cabello a Juliet e introducía su espada en su cuerpo una y otra vez mientras esta tenía una mirada perdida, Rukia no podía creer lo que veía. Una vez más Ichigo estaba poseído por la bestia. No, no era la bestia, la bestia era la parte desenfrenada y animal de un vampiro, pero esto era distinto y ella ya lo sintió aquella vez pero ahora era peor era mucho más fuerte que esa vez.

Ichigo parecía consciente de lo que hacía y lo disfrutaba, no podía ser él. Rukia preocupada intentó acercarse, pero Ishida le detuvo.

-No te acerques

-Pero…

-Ese ser no es ese idiota. Eso es un demonio.

La sombra de Ichigo sonreía de modo macabro. ¿Un demonio? No, debía haber una equivocación

-¡Ichigo!

Juliet movía su única mano con espasmos.

-L-lord… Albien… ¿Acaso… acaso este... es el deseo de nuestro amo? Lord… Albien.

Ichigo la tiró en el piso mientras la energía oscura se reunía en su mano, iba a rematarla, Rukia negó con la cabeza.

-¡YA PARA ICHIGO!

El demonio observó a Rukia directamente a sus ojos de pronto toda esa aura se disipó ante los ojos de los dos, Ichigo poco a poco retomaba su conciencia.

-Que… que hice

Miró a Juliet que tenía la mirada perdida, se miró sus manos soltando su espada.

-Yo… hice esto…

Rukia se le acercó, Ichigo retrocedió al verla tan cerca. Una voz resonaba en su cabeza.

"_E__se poder me sorprende, no tienes tratos con demonios, pero uno tomó su forma en ti, eres interesante Caitiff."_

-Ichigo, tranquilízate

Ichigo se miraba las manos, Ishida se acercó.

-A pesar de que esa chica es un enviado del demonio –dijo Ishida-, lo que hiciste es digno de un diablo, felicidades Kurosaki, es obvio que no pierdes los viejos hábitos.

-Yo… Yo.

-¡Ya basta! –le gritó Rukia a Ishida-, todos hemos cometido errores en nuestras vidas, pero no es motivo para que…

Ichigo le tomó de la mano.

-Él tiene razón…

-¿Qué?

La mirada de Ichigo estaba perdida de nuevo y apagada, observó el lugar donde estaba Inoue, estaba en el piso con un círculo brillante y una cruz resplandeciente en el piso del mismo diseño que las ropas de Ishida.

-Ella estará a salvo, nada impuro o demoniaco podrá traspasar esa barrera, sin embargo ella puede salir de la misma, por suerte está inconsciente

La lluvia dejaba de caer.

-Ichigo… ¿qué te pasa? –le preguntó Rukia.

-…

Ishida avanzó.

-Si él no te puede decir lo que le pasa yo te lo diré

-¿Qué?

-Lo que es realmente Kurosaki…

Ichigo miró a Ishida aterrado.

-Ishida, eso no te…

-De todos ustedes ella es al que se acerca más a un ser humano, debe saber con quién trata…

Una sombra apareció a su detrás.

-Creo que he visto lo necesario.

Los tres abrieron los ojos, Ishida volteó para ver quién era pero un manotazo lo mandaba a estrellarse contra las piedras, Ishida escupió sangre.

-¡ISHIDA‼ -gritaron en coro Rukia e Ichigo

Un cuervo salió volando por los cielos, un cuervo con un ojo humano, Ichigo al ver quien estaba delante de él sintió el terror en todo su cuerpo nuevamente.

-Ru… Rukia… corre… corre…

-¿Ah?

-¡Corre!

Pero era tarde Rukia ya tenía delante a ese hombre y al igual que Ichigo quedó presa del terror

-Eres extraño niño, muestras un gran poder y terminas asustado como un conejo, algo patético –dijo Albien-. Por eso te escudas en tu pequeña Sire, eres un animal asustado por su propia esencia que busca a su ama por consuelo.

Ishida intentaba levantarse, Albien le observó.

-Juliet… aún no es momento para que veas a nuestro amo, mata a ese mortal.

Los ojos de Juliet empezaron a moverse y sin más habló en un idioma extraño, los restos de sus perros comenzaron a moverse uno a uno, Juliet extendió su mano a una de sus mascotas, el perro casi mutilado abrió la boca y empezó a devorarla, Juliet sonrió, los demás perros destrozados empezaron a hacer lo mismo.

Ambos no podían moverse, era un espectáculo grotesco mientras uno a uno los perros o lo que quedaba de ellos comenzaba a devorarse unos a otros

-Voy a devorarte, VOY A DEVORARTE –empezaron a escuchar una voz

Se escuchaban voces en un idioma extraño y los perros que se comían unos a otros comenzaron a deformarse juntándose entre sí y estos a su vez eran devorados por otros y otros creando un ser extraño, Ichigo y Rukia observaban sintiendo su cuerpo petrificado.

-¿¡Qué demonios es eso!? –preguntó incrédula Rukia-, ni la Viscicitud puede crear tal, tal cosa.

Rukia retrocedía poco a poco.

Al final de toda esa jauría solo había un enorme animal sin rostro y con unas fauces que parecían una flor llena de dientes, sus ojos eran de un color blanco lechoso que estaban a los lados, la enorme y demoniaca criatura lanzó un aullido que sonó como de miles.

Ishida miró a la bestia impresionado.

-Es un demonio –dijo Ichigo

-No –dijo Rukia-, es esa chica…

Del lomo de aquella bestia aparecía el torso desnudo de Juliet y su rostro de un lado deformado mostrando los mismos ojos que tenía Ewah observaron a Albien.

-¿Me usaste para probarlo? –le interrogó.

-Y eso que… ahora mata a ese mortal –dijo este señalando a Ishida

Ishida sacó su cruz aunque su mano estaba sangrando.

-No creas que podrás derrotarme –dijo Uryuu con voz firme-, soy un guerrero de Dios.

Un rugido y Juliet convertida en un monstruo se acercó a Ishida a gran velocidad.

-Todos dicen eso y luego mueren suplicando –dijo Albien, luego se dirigió a Ichigo-. Bien cachorro, hay algo que quiero tratar contigo.

Rukia se puso delante de Ichigo aunque presa del terror

-Quítate

Rukia temblaba pero no iba a hacerlo.

-¡Rukia… vete!

Aquel Baali veía a la joven como un gusano que debía aplastar y extendió su mano, Ichigo intentó levantarse para evitar lo que iba a pasar.

-¡Rukia huye!

-Albien-sama, espere

El hombre miró a una chica acercarse, era Lithia

-¿¡Tú!? E-es imposible, yo

-Me congelaste, sí. Pero necesitas más que eso para matarme. Señor Albien, esa chica es mía.

Su señor cerró sus ojos algo fastidiado.

-Entonces haz lo que quieras.

-Gracias.

Sin más como un rayo atacaba a Rukia separándola de Ichigo que no vio venir la patada que le dio y más cuando con su lanza de doble filo por poco y le corta la cabeza.

-¡Rukia!

Otra presencia aparecía.

-Tardaste, Albien.

-Debo observar, siempre debo hacerlo o todos nuestros planes serán frustrados como hace 200 años

Mikail sonrió mientras se sentaba en una piedra.

-En serio este chico es especial. ¿Ya nos sirve?

-Cuando la Caitiff muera lo verás…

Al escuchar esto Ichigo se puso de pie empuñando su espada aunque nervioso, totalmente aterrorizado

-Que gracioso ¿recuerdas la última vez que peleamos?

Ichigo gritó mientras el aura negra volvía a reunirse en su cuerpo, Mikail sonreía observando el espectáculo.

Por su lado Rukia bloqueaba los golpes de Lithia la pelea era pareja, demasiado pareja.

-¿Por qué le tienes miedo a tu disciplina? –le preguntó Lithia-, tienes un gran poder y le tienes miedo, una arma no es letal si quien la empuña teme cortarse. ¡Hija de Shirayuki!

Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de la joven.

-¡Cállate!

Rukia debía terminar con ella lo más pronto posible, no sabía que pasaba pero debía ayudar a Ichigo, tenía que hacerlo aunque no fuera de mucha ayuda. Extendió sus manos y juntó la humedad del ambiente creando hielo, Lithia al ver esto se sintió realizada.

-Bien, mediremos fuerzas.

Rukia sorprendida veía como Lithia tomaba la misma postura

-Iscontra contra Iscontra

-¡AAAAHHHHH‼

Rukia con rapidez colocó sus manos hacia adelante al igual que Lithia y una ola congelante salió disparada al igual que de la pelirroja, las ondas chocaron con una fuerza devastadora, pero poco a poco el poder de Lithia comenzaba a ganar terreno contra el poder de Rukia, una ola de hielo negro desbarataba la de la morena como si nada.

-¡No es posible!

La onda congelante chocó a Rukia de lleno y esta lanzó un grito prolongado, Ichigo lo notó intentando correr hacia ella pero Albien lo detuvo extendiendo su mano y paralizándolo y aplastándolo contra el suelo brutalmente sin siquiera acercarse a él.

La morena no daba crédito a lo que pasaba, antes de que pudiera hacer algo ella ya estaba congelada, pero extrañamente podía moverse un poco, solo la había paralizado por algún motivo, pero era claro que si hubiera querido la hubiera hecho mil pedazos.

-No te muevas –dijo Lithia- el hielo puede congelar tus miembros si lo haces. Y eso duele mucho.

-Gh… ngh

Lithia se acercó a ella y acarició su rostro.

-Tienes un rostro perfecto. Excepto por los ojos, ¿Acaso te gusta fingir ser humana?

Rukia intentó soltarse del toque de esa Baali.

-Eso debe ser y aunque eso me intriga más lo hace el hecho de que tu disciplina sea tan débil. ¿Acaso mataste a alguien inocente con ella? ¿A niños? ¿A tu amante? Si, debe ser a tu amante.

-¡NO TE INCUMBE‼ -gritó Rukia escuchando la voz de Lithia.

Lithia se metía en la mente de la morena.

-¿Q-qué haces? ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame maldita!

Lithia sonreía mientras revisaba en la cabeza de Rukia sus recuerdos, eran difusos, pero entre ellos observaba una silueta de un hombre, un hombre parecido al que estaba ahora con Albien, dentro de poco lo descubriría.

Ichigo estaba paralizado, incapaz de hacer nada.

-Creo que una visita de nuevo a tu infierno personal servirá para que liberes tu potencial

-¿¡Qué!?

Ichigo no podía hacer nada, la cicatriz de Albien resplandeció.

-La Ira de Dios…

-N-no… no… ¡No!

Ante los ojos de Rukia, Ichigo desaparecía de ese lugar.

_**000**_

Renji no podía moverse, aquellos hilos de carne lo habían envuelto del todo al igual que a Nemu, estos los cortaban lentamente, Tomas se acercaba a ellos viéndolos indefensos.

-Basura Brujah

-Miserable… mi…

Los hilos se incrustaban en la piel, Nemu lanzó un chillido de dolor. A lo lejos escucharon un estruendo que Tomas comprendió.

-Ha comenzado.

-¿¡Q-qué!?

-Algo que no te importará Brujah, Adiós…

Los hilos se hundieron más, pronto los convertiría en mil pedazos calcinados.

Lejos de esto, dentro de aquel círculo Inoue movía levemente la mano, estaba a punto de despertar.

_**Siguiente Capítulo**_

_**Asesino**_


	20. Asesino

_**Capitulo 19**_

_**Asesino**_

_**-1-  
La Belleza de la Bestia**_

_Estaba solo en la oscuridad_

_Y mi hambre creció._

_Estaba solo en la oscuridad_

_Y mi frío creció._

_Estaba solo en la oscuridad_

_Y lloré._

_**Fragmento del Libro de Nod**_

-La Ira de Dios

-¡Ichigo!

Ambos desaparecieron

Se dice que cuando uno está cayendo a una gran altura siente por unos breves instantes la sensación de que va flotando en el aire, algo que muchos tal vez desean sentir claro está sin los efectos colaterales, pero eso no era lago que se podía aplicar a aquel muchacho que descendía en la total oscuridad mientras gritaba. Un grito que no era escuchado por nadie en ese vacío total que estaba por todos lados, gritos que se elevaban y se perdían en las mismas tinieblas en un descenso sin fin.

El descenso a los mismos infiernos.

Rukia observó esto sin habla, él ya no estaba, se había desvanecido, sintió en su pecho una presión que no creyó sentir antes, una preocupación terrible se apoderaba de ella.

Una lanza se clavó cerca de ella.

-Yo siendo tú me preocuparía de mi misma

-¿Qué le hicieron a Ichigo?

-Aún nada, Albien-sama es alguien que le encanta jugar con sus presas antes de devorarlas o sumirlas en la desesperación total, es un modo según dice de mostrarle a aquellos que caen en sus garras lo impotentes que son frente al inevitable destino que nuestro ha dictado a esta creación.

Rukia quiso moverse pero el hielo se lo impedía y no solo eso, con cada movimiento sentía como sus extremidades se congelaban más, la Baali se acercó demasiado a Rukia está le miró desafiante mientras ella acariciaba su cara.

-Sobre todo tu chiquillo –dijo de pronto Lithia-. Al igual que tú, él es especial.

¿Especial? ¿De qué hablaba?

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Rukia- ¿Por qué hacen todo esto?

-¿Por qué? No tengo ninguna razón para decírtelo –dijo Lithia sonriente-, pero no puedes negar que lo que lleva dentro es algo interesante, algo que hace mucho tiempo no se había visto, una bestia pura y poderosa, como un demonio. Un poder que solo Albien-sama vio en un cainita y eso fue hace 800 años.

Rukia no comprendía, solo que la imagen de Ichigo desquiciado llegó a su mente, tanto aquella vez cuando ella entró en letargo como hace poco.

-¿Demonio?

-Le pecado de nuestro padre Caín nos dio la bestia –dijo Lithia-, pero aún así podemos controlarla y cuando se apodera de nosotros tras un momento de caos regresamos a la normalidad, pero en cambio esta.

Movió su lanza colocando en el filo su rostro, en el lado izquierdo reflejado en el hielo notó algo que pareció no gustarle

-Además, ese muchachito ya nos impidió reclamar lo que vinimos a recoger en varias ocasiones, es un modo de castigarlo también.

Rukia supo que se trataba de Inoue, la chica aún no parecía despertar y mientras aquella barrera estaba en pie no podrían tocarla, sin contar que Ichigo estuvo con ella y era por eso que en esos momentos estos sujetos buscaban una retribución.

-Ya Albien-sama desmoronó su esperanza del todo, pero su voluntad intenta aún seguir en pie –dijo Lithia-. Así que terminará lo que empezó, lo enloquecerá hasta que pierda todo gramo de deseos de seguir peleando y con esto hará que la Bestia se apodere de su cuerpo.

Lithia se puso delante de Rukia, esos ojos no le agradaban, aquellos ojos que esa joven vampira mostraban eran de lucha, un espíritu que nunca creyó ver, muy humano y le incomodaba, deseaba hacer desaparecer ese destello, quería que sus ojos fueran como los de ella, fríos y aterradores..

-Cabe decirte que, ese poder es tal que se separa por mucho de nosotros y cuando la bestia se apodere de él.

Sin más le susurró en el oído.

-No habrá retorno.

Rukia al escuchar esto sintió que su preocupación cambiaba a desesperación, Rukia gritó intentando soltarse, pero solo provocó que su cuerpo se congelara más pero aún así seguía moviéndose desesperada, buscando un modo de librarse aquella prisión para ayudar a Ichigo, tenía que hacerlo.

Lithia parecía molesta.

-Creo que te dije que-no-te-movieras…

Diciendo esto levantó su lanza y la clavó en el hombro de Rukia por completo, perforando el mismo hielo, Rukia lanzó un grito de dolor que aquella Baali aprovechó para meter su lengua en su boca en un beso salvaje mientras retorcía la lanza en la herida que creara en Rukia, en la boca de Rukia comenzaba a salir sangre.

Lithia se separó sonriente mientras Rukia miraba el piso.

-Así está mejor -dijo ella-, no quiero que te mueras tan pronto.

Acarició su rostro, Rukia temblando observó a Lithia, sus ojos aún mostraban deseos de lucha.

-No sin antes hacerte mía por completo.

_**000**_

Ichigo descendía sin ver nada más que destellos rojos que caían gradualmente mientras lo hacía él y con cada uno su velocidad al descender aumentaba, su boca se había cansado de gritar, ¿cuánto tiempo estaba así? Era como una eternidad, sus ojos solo veían oscuridad total, no había nada más que él en el abismo.

Gritos, gritos de personas, ¿estaba llegando al infierno? No, no quería hacerlo, no quería estar allí, desesperado movía sus manos para ver si podía sentir algo con ellas, algo donde pudiera sujetarse, la velocidad con que caía se hacía más y más rápida, de pronto sus manos sintieron algo leve, algo que parecía firme, sin perder tiempo sacaba su espada y lanzando un rugido lo clavaba con todas sus fuerzas aminorando su descenso, sin embargo aún así la fuerza que lo impulsaba a caer no iba a perder a su presa, Ichigo notó como su peso intentaba rebasarlo mientras usaba todas sus fuerzas para aferrarse a aquel lugar donde se había sujetado.

-No, no pienso ir. ¡NO PIENSO ESTAR EN EL INFIERNO‼

El peso se hacía más y más grande, Ichigo apretaba los dientes mientras se aferraba a su espada que estaba clavada, movió una pierna para apoyarse en donde sea que estaba, escuchó un quejido.

-Resistirse al abismo es estúpido –dijo una voz, Ichigo volteó notando que Albien estaba allí de pie flotando, el peso era cada vez peor.

-No, no pienso aceptarlo…

-¿Acaso no sabes por qué estás cayendo a tal velocidad? –preguntó el Matusalén

Ichigo le observó, ¿cómo era que podía verle tan claramente?, este levantó la mano y un destello mortecino se prendió.

-Eres un asesino de hombres Kurosaki -dijo este.

-Yo, yo solo acababa con quienes se lo merecían -dijo este ya casi sin poder soportar la fuerza que intentaba llevarlo a su muerte definitiva.

-¿Otra excusa? Pobre idiota.

-Kurosaki -dijo una voz de ultratumba.

Ichigo se sintió congelado, la débil luz que emanaba de la mano de Albien se extendió y junto con ella Ichigo comenzó a sentir que había varias manos que se aferraban a él, miles de manos huesudas, Ichigo abrió los ojos mientras bajaba la vista, ahí sujetado de su cintura.

-¡KUROSAKIIIIIIIIIII!

Un espectro, un muerto con un ojo brillante inyectado en sangre y de aspecto asquerosamente aterrador se aferraba a él mientras gritaba su nombre con una voz que resonaba por todos lados

-¿Qué? ¿¡Qué es esto!?

-Kurosaki… Kurosaki…

No era solo aquel cadáver el que le sujetaba, sino que a esta estaban aferrados más y más cuerpos, Ichigo sentía que iba a perder el juicio por el terror que lo estaba embargando, los espectros se movían intentando subir y obligarlo a caer, aquellos cuerpos poco a poco aumentaba cayendo desde lo alto.

-¡Kurosakiiii! Baja… ¡BAJA CON NOSOTROS!

-¡Noooo!

Los muertos caían de lo alto para sujetarse a sus iguales, caían de las sombras, Albien observaba todo notando aquella terquedad, aquella desesperación de ese muchacho que se negaba a acabar en el abismo, elevó la mano y esa luz salió volando chocando contra la parte superior de la oscuridad creando nubes rojas que comenzaron a lanzar rayos carmesís y truenos por todos lados, Ichigo ya no podía decir nada, no podía hacer otra cosa que temblar mientras aquellos muertos subían por su espalda.

-KUROSAKI… KUROSAKI…

-Estos son los cuerpos de aquellos que mataste en nombre de tu DIOS, cada uno. Almas en pena que te reclaman, reclaman tu sangre, tu piel, tus huesos y tu carne. Que no tendrán descanso hasta que tú caigas al infierno donde tú los enviaste.

Ichigo sujetaba su espada con todas sus fuerzas mientras observaba a los muertos ¿acaso él había matado a tantos? ¿Acaso no era más que un vil asesino? Aquellos cadáveres gritaban y se movían intentando llegar hasta él, varios de ellos con cortes de espada y muchos más con una cruz quemada en las frentes.

Esa cruz. Él recordaba esa cruz.

Recordó un campamento que era alumbrado ante el fuego de una ciudad destruida, donde estas flamas consumían las casas y varios cuerpos mientras la cruz dorada de los cristianos se elevaba en lo más alto manchada de sangre, ahí sus hombres, aquellos que había guiado reían usando un acero al rojo vivo que ellos mismos hicieran para marcar la cruz cristiana en los que tenían a la mano sin importar que fueran hombres, mujeres, niños o ancianos todo ante sus ojos, la frente quemada de niños que luego caían al piso gritando tocándose la frente y a su lado un sacerdote que pronunciaba palabras que para él eran totalmente ininteligibles, palabras en un idioma que él desconocía estando a favor de lo que hacían ellos.

-Yo… ¿yo hice esto?

Sintió una mano en su hombro, un sujeto de gran tamaño sonreía viendo ese grotesco espectáculo.

-Felicidades, has obtenido un lugar en el paraíso por tu servició a la verdadera Fe, muchacho.

¿FE? ¿Verdadera Fe? ¿Qué clase de Dios permite esto? Esto no era una labor divina, esto obra del diablo. Las espadas de sus hombres se elevaron a lo alto, mientras los cuerpos de quienes fueron marcados temblaban en el piso y tras que el sacerdote dijera Amen aquellas espadas cayeron y la sangre se desparramó en el suelo.

Los aullidos de dolor y angustia retumbaron en sus oídos.

-En esta vida –dijo uno de los condenados-, en esta o en otra me vengaré… ¡LO JURO!

-¡AAAAHAHHHHHH!

Aquellos muertos eran de aquella vez, no solo de ese momento sino de todo el tiempo que usó su espada, seres podridos que trepaban unos encima de otros para llegar hasta él, con cada uno de ellos Ichigo recordaba todo lo que había hecho, las vidas que había quitado, cada una, todos ellos eran los que murieron por su culpa, tanto directa como indirectamente.

Sus manos no aguantaban más, no podría sostenerse más.

-Kurosaki… Kurosaki…

-Ya eres nuestro… nuestro

-Todo tu ser, tu alma, es nuestra

Ichigo miró el cielo donde la tormenta que creara Albien comenzó a alumbrar todo, ahí ante él miles de cuerpos pegados a las paredes le observaban y varios se desprendían dejando piel y músculos para caer y sujetarse de aquellos que estaban ahí abajo mientras gritaban, un grito agudo y que pondría la piel de gallina a cualquiera que lo escuchara, un grito que resonó en los oídos de Ichigo. Una de sus manos cedía, la otra se aferraba a su espada que poco a poco comenzaba a soltarse de aquel lugar donde estaba clavado.

No, no se estaba soltando, alguien lo soltaba, las almas en pena bajaban viendo a aquel muchacho y sin más usando sus esqueléticas manos jalaban su espada para que Ichigo cayera.

-Tu resistencia es inútil –dijo Albien-, inútil del todo.

-¡AAAAHHHH! ¡AAHAAHH! ¡AAAHAHH!

La desesperación lo consumía intentando sujetarse de otro lado, pero en cuanto lo hizo una cabeza apareció y le mordía, de entre lo más bajo una de esas criaturas comenzaba a subir poco a poco, Ichigo levantó su mano aferrándose a una espada que poco a poco perdía apoyo.

-¡Cae! ¡Cae con nosotros! ¡Kurosaki!

-¡Nooooooo!

Aquella criatura estaba muy cerca.

-¡Kurosaki… no podrás evitar tu destino!

Ichigo movía sus piernas pisando varios rostros que salían de las paredes, no iba a caer, no tenía que hacerlo.

Temor, eso era lo que le embargaba un terrible terror y ese terror le hacía moverse para salvarse, no quería caer, no debía hacerlo

-¡KUROSAKI‼

-Kurosaki…

-Kurosaki…

-Ichigo…

El muchacho abrió los ojos al escuchar esta última voz, mientras alguien se acercaba a su espalda y le rodeaba con sus brazos, unos brazos aterradores, sin más comenzaba a moverse para colocarse delante de él.

-Ichigo.

Esa voz.

-No… no es cierto…

Ichigo cerró los ojos, no quería ver, no quería.

-Mírame -dijo la voz estando por completo delante de él-, mira lo que me hiciste… Ichigo…

Ichigo volteó su cabeza, pero quien fuera le sujetó y con su otra mano le obligaba a abrir los ojos, al fin Ichigo no pudo dejar sus ojos cerrados abriéndolos mirando a quien estaba ahí delante de él.

No era justo.

-Tat… suki…

Un cuerpo quemado del todo, un cuerpo que había ardido estaba allí con un rostro casi calcinado pero aún así sus facciones se veían bien, una chica de cabello negro y cuyos ojos estaban blancos.

-Mírame… Ichigo… ¡Que me mires!

Ichigo estaba al borde de la locura con lo que sucedía, Tatsuki se acercó a él y abriendo la boca lo besó, Ichigo ya no pudo sostenerse más cayendo junto con todos los cuerpos que le sujetaban que gritaban su nombre y empezaban a reírse cayendo a un abismo que poco a poco tomó la forme de una boca con miles de dientes rechinantes, ahí Ichigo cayó junto con Tatsuki que se separó de él mientras comenzaba a reírse con una risa demoniaca.

Albien se desvaneció no sin antes sonreír un poco.

¡_Está viniendo! ¡Está cerca!_

_¡Brilla negro el sol!_

_¡Brilla roja la luna!_

_La Gehenna pronto llegará._

_**El Despertar del Padre Oscuro – Libro de Nod**_

La Baali se acercaba a ella y pasaba su lengua por su rostro y sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, solo sentir su contacto le hacía sentirse asqueada.

-No te resistas o el hielo te arrancará un miembro

Pero sin más ella se quedaba quieta, Lithia sonreía triunfante.

-Parece que ya lo captas –dijo ella acercando sus labios a los de ella-, eso me gusta.

Pero cuando acercó su rostro al de ella Rukia abrió la boca mordiendo los labios de la chica que lanzó un grito ahogado separándose.

-Agh…

Sus labios sangraban de modo abundante, Rukia por su parte escupía la sangre que estaba en su boca.

-Tu…

Esos ojos ardían, Lithia se enfureció.

-Trata… de tocarme otra vez y te arrancaré un trozo de tu cuello –dijo ella mostrando sus colmillos-, ¡ME OYES!

Lithia no parecía impresionada y de nuevo una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Parece divertido –dijo ella-, muy bien, si no quieres por las buenas…

Antes de que Rukia dijera nada Lithia introdujo su dedo en la herida que causara con al lanza, Rukia gritó abriendo los ojos, un dolor insoportable se apoderaba de ella.

-Será a las malas… al fin y al cabo, el dolor y el placer, son casi lo mismo.

Rukia apretaba los dientes.

-No podrás aguantar siempre…

_**000**_

_One more night  
to bear this nightmare,  
what more do I have to say_

_Una noche más_

_Para resistir esta pesadilla_

_Qué más puedo decir_

Cuando entró en el abismo se escuchó un gran estruendo para luego caer en un rio de agua oscura repleto de almas impuras que se removían en sus profundidades, en ella Ichigo descendió y se hundió hasta lo más profundo observando a aquellos que estaban dentro de esta y donde muchos parecían conocerle, en ese sitio el espectro mutilado de Tatsuki se desvanecía hasta perderse no sin antes hablarle.

-Me traicionaste ¿por qué me traicionaste?

Ichigo comenzó a ascender en las tinieblas hasta terminar en la superficie, su mirada era vacía.

-Estoy… condenado…

Miró a su alrededor, solo veía miles de cuerpos que se movían entre las flamas que aparecían por todos lados y criaturas innombrables que al ver que uno se movía tratando de huir lo devolvían a ese tormento clavándoles sus lanzas en el cuerpo y arrastrándoles. Pronto aquellos seres observaron a Ichigo que flotaba en ese rio maldito, al igual que aquellos torturados.

Varios de ellos tenían las cruz templaria cosida en su piel estos gritaban señalándole.

-Se supone que veríamos el paraíso… ¿NO?

-¡Nos engañaron!

-DIOS, soy tu siervo, ¿¡por qué estoy aquí!?

Ichigo seguía ahí sin moverse dejándose llevar por la corriente no importaba donde, su mente vagaba en el pasado.

Las órdenes fueron dadas y él las había cumplido, ahora se adentraba con Chad y tres compañeros más de armas dentro de aquel pasadizo que llevaba hasta lo más profundo de su objetivo donde encontraron de pronto un templo y allí una estatua de un ángel sosteniendo una urna de plata, justo debajo de esa estatua un hombre estaba de rodillas al parecer orando.

-Pagano blasfemo ¡conoce la ira de Dios‼ –dijo uno de los hombres de Ichigo intentando correr hacia este pero Ichigo le detuvo.

El hombre no se inmutó.

-¿Tú eres el hechicero de esta imitación de catedral? –preguntó Ichigo

-Soy lo que soy –dijo este-, y sé bien que ahora mi vida está en sus manos.

-Danos tu nombre antes de acabar contigo, al menos así puede que Dios te conozca cuando te enviemos a rendir cuentas con él.

El hombre dio media vuelta, era un hombre de color, un hombre cuyos ojos eran blancos, estaba ciego.

-Todos me llaman Tousen y tú muchacho.

-Kurosaki Ichigo…

Este cerró aquellos ojos que no le servían para nada.

-Siento el hedor de la muerte en ti.

Ichigo le miró molesto.

-Ustedes han pactado con un demonio -dijo Ichigo-, han engañado a los Quincy para que les ayuden y provocaron que mi mejor amiga les siguiera también, esto no tiene perdón del cielo.

-¿Perdón? Solo ellos saben la verdad, algo que tus líderes no quieren conocer o conocen y por eso los enviaron.

-¡Silencio! –gritó Ichigo-, prepárate a morir

-Desde el instante en que acepté esta misión, lo estuve. Pero deben saber que estará maldito cualquiera que intente abrir esta urna.

-¿Maldito? –se burló uno de los templarios-, nosotros servimos a Dios.

-No… solo sirven a hombres –dijo Tousen.

Quien hablara parecía haber perdido los estribos, Ichigo tenía una muy mala espina sobre esto

-¡No hay que oír a un blasfemo! ¡Siente mi acero‼

-¡ESPERA‼

Se acercó pero sus manos salieron volando por los aires ante las miradas de todos.

-¡…!

-¡No derramen sangre en este lugar! –gritó Tousen pero nadie le escuchaba

Las luces se apagaron dejando solo cuatro antorchas que alumbraban levemente mostrando solo sombras monstruosas y sin más de estas sombras cuatro se movieron y atacaron a los intrusos, Ichigo usando su espada bloqueaba una daga que destelló justo cuando iba a llegar que al ser desviada se clavaba cerca de un mural donde antes la luz mostraba a un ángel liberando a un demonio del cuerpo de un soldado, sus compañeros movieron sus espadas pero quien les atacaba era veloz y de pronto escuchó a dos de ellos gritando de dolor.

-¡No se separen!

Chad lanzó un quejido y se estrelló contra la pared, mientras que los otros dos no tuvieron suerte cayendo cortados en miles de pedazos, Ichigo quedó solo de pronto mientras las sombras atacaban, Ichigo bloqueaba la espada que por poco y le llega, luego vinieron más y más hasta que uno de ellos le sujetó del cuello. Entre las tinieblas veía como sus armas resplandecían.

-¡No me subestimen!

Diciendo esto se movía rápidamente y aquellos que intentaron atacarle clavaban sus espadas en el cuerpo de su compañero que no lanzó ni un quejido al ser apuñalado, Ichigo sujetándolo de los brazos lo lanzaba contra sus atacantes que cayeron al piso y levantando la espada a gran velocidad cortaba la cabeza de uno de ellos a la mitad mientras el otro retrocedía para atacarle.

-¡Detente! –le ordenó aquel hombre ciego pero él no hacía caso-, ¡detente!

El piso donde estaban hacía recorrer la sangre hasta aquella estatua como un canal, mientras más sangre llegaba la estatua parecía cada vez más y más viva, Tousen aunque no podía ver nada volteó sintiendo como la sangre parecía hacer reaccionar aquella estatua, Ichigo al final lanzando un grito atravesaba al último de sus atacantes introduciendo su espada hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas, de pronto escuchó el quejido de una muchacha.

-¿Qué?

-Si este es el designio de Dios… que así sea –murmuró esta.

Las luces se apagaron y donde recorriera la sangre las flamas se elevaron, unas flamas negras que a pesar de su negrura alumbraron todo el lugar, Ichigo veía sin creérselo como una chica mucho menor que él y sujetaba su espada mientras abría su boca intentando pronunciar alguna palabra, pero era inútil, Ichigo le observó, la niña habló algo en un idioma extraño y su mano cayó inerte

Ichigo desclavó su espada retrocediendo y tropezando con el otro cuerpo, al igual que aquella chica era un niño con ojos de horror, el cruzado retrocedió.

-¿Qué has hecho muchacho?

Tousen se puso de pie y levantando una espada corrió hacía él.

-¡no dejaré que esta fuerza se libere!

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo la urna se abría y de esta una espada negra aparecía y lo atravesaba, Tousen escupió sangre lanzando un grito de agonía siendo quemado por llamas oscuras ante los ojos de Ichigo viendo atónito como era se quemaba para después estallar en varios trozos salpicando paredes, el piso y al mismo cruzado.

Cuando acabó esto la sombra tomó forma, la forma de aquel caballero, pero con un rostro pálido y con ojos de una bestia.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Ichigo

-Todo y nada –dijo el ser sonriente con una voz que hacía eco en todos lados, una voz que parecía ser hablada por varias personas-, solo una fuerza que nació en tiempos de guerra y sangre

-Eres un demonio…

-No… no soy ángel ni demonio, soy algo que existió incluso antes de que quien morara en lo alto lanzara el castigo sobre los hombres. Soy lo que queda del caos que estuvo antes de la misma tierra, un trozo informe que ahora ha despertado, encerrado por milenios por seres humanos como no humanos.

Ichigo levantó su espada y le atacó, pero la espada pasó por su lado.

-Como me has liberado te usaré para mi bien, siéntete honrado ya que acabas de obtener una gran fuerza, porque me liberaste ahora yo seré parte tuya para siempre.

La criatura se convertía en llamas negras.

-Pero yo necesito destruir, es lo único que hago, yo solo vivo para la desolación y es por eso que el ser que más ames en toda tu vida, incluso más allá morirá en tus brazos y no podrás evitarlo, todo lo que toques será destruido. Ahora conmigo vivirás hasta que me domines o yo te domine.

Sin más las flamas negras consumieron los cuerpos de los niños, Ichigo retrocedió y estas flamas se convirtieron en alas y ese ser que tomó su forma solo que con una tez pálida como un papel se elevó y perdió su rostro dejando solo a la oscuridad introducirse en él, Ichigo lanzó un grito aterrador mientras su pecho era abierto y ese ser entraba, el dolor fue tal que cayó desmayado y cuando abrió los ojos estaba en su tienda de campaña y a su lado Chad.

-¿Qué pasó?

-No sé, pero todo ha acabado, el altar fue destruido y lo que fuera que había ya no estaba.

Ichigo se miró su pecho, ¿había sido un sueño? No le importaba cerrando los ojos.

-¿Cómo está Tatsuki?

Chad se calló.

-Chad… ¿Qué pasa Chad?

-Aunque nos ordenaste que la mantuviéramos con nosotros, ella…

Algo no iba bien.

-¿Qué pasó?

Chad le miró con rostro serio.

-El comandante se la llevó para interrogarla.

Ichigo abrió los ojos

-No… ¡No!

-Ichigo, no debes levantarte

El peli naranjo se levantó y salió de la tienda de campaña para ver ante él un horrendo espectáculo, mujeres, niños, ancianos, torturados, asesinados mientras el cura hablaba, esto no podía pasar, corrió hasta el campamento de su comandante mientras gritaba el nombre de la muchacha, pero nadie le escuchaba. Uno de sus superiores hablaba de pronto alegremente.

-Esa perra, dio algo de batalla, pero nada que no se pueda controlar…

-¿Qué esperabas? siempre fue una fiera

Ichigo les observó

-Ahora de ella ya no queda nada. La escuchaste, gemía como una mujerzuela.

-Es una pena, Arisawa era una gran guerrera, pero eso se merecen los que traicionan a la iglesia y con esto a Dios.

Ichigo corrió hacia ellos y sujetó a quien hablaba por el cuello.

-¿Dónde está!?

-¿¡QUE TE PASA MOCOSO!? -Gritó el hombre

Los dedos de Ichigo apretaban su garganta.

-¡¿DONDE?!

Este le señaló la dirección que llevaba al campamento de su comandante, Ichigo soltó a este sujeto y salió corriendo mientras este tosía.

-¡MÁS VALE QUE TE CUIDES MALDITO NIÑO!

Mientras avanzaba de pronto comenzó a escuchar gritos de su amiga, gritos y gemidos mientras suplicaba a quien quiera que estuviera ahí con ella que parara, Ichigo corrió hacia los guardias pero estos le detuvieron.

-No puedes entrar

-Nuestro líder se está, divirtiendo…

-¡Tatsuki!

-¡Cálmate!

Ichigo les miró con ira.

-¡Fuera de mi camino!

Lanzó un golpe a uno de ellos y el otro reaccionando sacaba su espada Ichigo retrocedía y golpeaba son su puño desnudo el casco de aquel sujeto aplastándolo, sin más se lo quitaba y con esto noqueaba al otro, varios hombres entraron, pero Ichigo los lanzaba lejos lleno de ira intentando entrar a aquel lugar donde escuchaba los gritos de su amiga, lanzó una patada al último que intentaba detenerlo y entró, en eso encontró a su comandante desnudo que se ponía de pie con un látigo en sus manos

-Vaya, ya despertaste –dijo este-, estuviste inconsciente un día entero

Ichigo miraba en el piso, Tatsuki estaba tirada desnuda y sangrando

-Si quieres usarla adelante –dijo este mientras se colocaba una capa para cubrirse-, aunque como verás, no creo que aguante algo más.

-¿Por qué? –dijo Ichigo

-¿Ah?

Ichigo le miró lleno de ira.

-¡TATSUKI ERA UNA DE NOSOTROS‼ ¿¡POR QUE LE HICIERON ESTO? Bastardos

Trató de atacar a su superior, pero este de un solo golpe en el estómago lo derribaba, Ichigo abrió los ojos en el piso mientras vomitaba sangre.

-Kurosaki…

La voz de ese hombre retumbo el lugar

-Recuerda que Dios es benévolo con quienes le sirven y cruel y vengativo contra sus enemigos, ella nos traicionó dejó de ser de los nuestros y su castigo estaba dado.

Ichigo bajó la mirada

-Ella… ¡ELLA ESTABA BAJO MI CUSTODIA!

-Te conozco muchacho, eres blando –dijo este-, ¿acaso crees que no sabía que traicionarías todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora para salvarla?

Ichigo apretaba los dientes impotente.

-Con ellos no hay perdón –dijo mirando a Tatsuki-. Tú has decidido servir a nuestro señor, recuérdalo y hasta ahora lo has hecho bien, no peligres tu camino hacia el cielo por tonterías.

Su camino al cielo, el camino para volver a ver a sus hermanas ¿Acaso este era el camino? Aquel sujeto colocó su mano en su hombro sonriente.

-Bien, así debe ser. Si quieres quedarte con ella adelante, mañana Dios la juzgará.

Sin más se marchó, Ichigo al estar solo con ella se le acercó y la sujetó en brazos.

-Tatsuki… respóndeme… Tatsuki…

La chica tenía la mirada perdida, Ichigo intentaba hacerla reaccionar, pero no había forma, de pronto sus labios se abrieron a lo que Ichigo le miró esperanzado.

-¿Por qué? Por… qué me traicionaste… Ichi… por qué…

El joven apretó los dientes lleno de dolor y tristeza y no puedo hacer otra cosa que abrazar a su amiga con fuerza

-Lo siento… ¡Lo siento!

Lagrimas cayeron. Aquel muchacho deseaba estar con sus hermanas, con su familia en aquel lugar llamado paraíso y haría cualquier cosa para lograrlo, pero nunca creyó que el costo fuera tal.

_"I live no more to shame, nor me, nor you, I'm sorry"_

"_Vivo nada más para la vergüenza, ni yo, ni tú, lo siento"_

El Rio siguió su camino con el flotando, hasta llegar a un campo de cruces donde escuchaba los gritos de los condenados, deteniéndose justo a los pies de Albien que estaba con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Acaso este es mi destino? –preguntó a sí mismo Ichigo

-Aún no –dijo este-, apenas y descendiste al infierno y tus culpas apenas y comenzaran a rodearte.

Figuras extrañas se levantaban

-Kurosaki… Kurosaki…

Miles de seres se levantaban en aquel campo de cruces Ichigo no se inmutaba, pronto se dio cuenta que aquellos cadáveres tenían la cruz templaria en sus ropas y de entre ellos uno se le hizo conocido, uno de sus hombres que había caído en el combate cuando Zomari los había interceptado y donde por primera vez conociera a Rukia, ahí estaba el hombre totalmente desnutrido y con un aspecto que hasta el más valiente haría temblar.

Varias manos le sujetaban.

-Kurosaki… te estábamos esperando, te estábamos esperando Kurosaki.

Ichigo se soltaba gritando, aquel caballero deshecho se acercó a él.

-¿Por qué no estás con nosotros? ¿Por qué sigues vivo?

Los ojos del caballero se abrieron

Pronto se veía rodeado de cuerpos de todo tipo que al parecer vieron lo que pasaba, mujeres semidesnudas con el vientre abierto y aspecto espectral se acercaban junto con niños con el estómago hinchado y los huesos mostrándoseles, sus ojos eran de un blanco lechoso más que observaban claramente, junto con ellos había miles de caballeros caídos con la cruz templaria que intentaban acercarse antes pisando a aquellas desventuradas almas, Ichigo se sentía rodeado mientras aquellos seres gritaban su nombre con furia, con una furia creada de un rencor que nadie podría medir.

-¡Tú nos mataste! –gritaban los cuerpos

-¡Nos traicionaste!

-¿Por qué estoy aquí… por qué estoy aquí? –preguntaban mientras chillaban intentando acercarse a las flamas

-Tu piel, déjanos arrancar tu piel –dijo un niño-, queremos ver tu alma… TU ALMA

-¡Tú… tú me condenaste!

Ichigo reconocía a cada sujeto que estaba en ese sitio, estaba a punto de ser acorralado.

De pronto aquel demonio con máscara apareció

-Parece que tu voluntad ha desaparecido –dijo Albien-, ¿dónde quedó aquel guerrero que dijo que merecía la salvación? ¿Dónde está ese fuego?

El demonio extendía su mano.

-No hay salida muchacho –dijo Albien-, o puedes morir como un niño asustado o dejar que la bestia te devore y así, olvidar que estas en el infierno.

La bestia rugía, Ichigo extendió su mano a ella, que importaba, ya no importaba nada.

-Sede a ella y verás que incluso en el infierno hay una posibilidad de elevarse.

El demonio alcanzaba su mano.

-¡ICHIGOOOOO!

Un grito hizo retumbar aquel lugar de pronto e hizo que él abriera los ojos, esa voz.

-¿Rukia?

El lugar se distorsionó levemente, Albien parecía molesto.

-Esa Diablerista

-¡Rukia!

_**2\. Separación**_

-Hasta nunca, Brujah, Lasombra

Los hilos se elevaron para sin más envolverlos del todo para destazarlos pero justo cuando iba a suceder esto los hilos se cortaron ante la sorpresa del Baali, Renji y Nemu al verse libres de sus mortales ataduras retrocedieron para luego caer de rodillas, Tomas miraba los hilos de carne de su propio cuerpo que estaban cortados.

-Ningún metal puede cortar mi carne cuando uso esta habilidad, ninguno

-Tal vez ningún acero, peor si las manos de un antiguo como tú -dijo una voz tranquila.

Tomas retrocedió, delante de Renji y Nemu estaba Unohana con un rostro sereno mientras su mano que estaba convertida en una garra se volvía de nuevo normal.

-Se… señora… Unohana.

-Señora, Unohana

La mujer les sonrió de modo maternal.

-Perdón por llegar tarde, pero el aura que envuelve a la ciudad es difícil de vadear.

-Unohana Retsu –dijo Tomas-, antigua del clan Brujah

La mujer dejó de sonreír.

-No me parece educado que ataques a mis chiquillos y a mis invitados, Baali.

Tomas le miró con unos ojos helados.

-Así que aún quedan vampiros ingenuos que creen en Cartago, la utopía según dicen ¿no?

Unohana le miraba de modo serio.

-Odio a los idealistas.

-Eso aquí no importa guerrero del demonio –dijo Unohana con tono autoritario-, tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte con respecto a cómo ingresaste y como lograste implantar esta aura, en este sitio hay lugares sagrados y a menos que estos sean corrompidos los de tu especie no podían entrar

-Para saberlo –Tomas levantó los brazos y los hilos crecieron de nuevo acorralando a Unohana-, deberá vencerme y eso es algo que no podrás Hija del Diablerista Troile.

Tomas atacó envolviendo a Unohana pero justo cuando pasaba esto la susodicha ya no estaba en su campo de visión,

Tomas miró a su detrás y ahí la observó pero cuando atacaba no le daba a nada, antes de que pudiera reaccionar Unohana estaba delante de él con la palma extendida y con esta golpeaba su pecho, Tomas abrió los ojos y escupió sangre para ser despedido por los aires hasta estrellarse en el piso, Unohana se centró en los restos de piedra y madera que habían por todos lados y estos se elevaban por los aires para caer encima de Tomas que lanzó un grito.

-I… increíble –dijo Renji-, yo apenas y podía soportar su ataque.

Unohana tenía una expresión serena.

"Por algo es la matriarca de los Brujah"

Tomas salía de las grietas mientras su cuerpo se deformaba con un rostro lleno de ira, un rostro demoniaco que lanzó un grito furioso mientras sus hilos de carne cortaban todo lo que estaba encima de él y lo hacía pedazos e incluso cenizas.

-Escoria Brujah.

-No te esfuerces mucho –dijo Unohana con una sonrisa maternal

-Ninguna hija de Troile va a vencerme a mí, ¡Yo soy Tomas Aurelian! Miembro de los 13 del Clan Baali

Unohana esquivó el letal ataque desapareciendo nuevamente y colocándose a su detrás, Tomas se movió para atacarle pero justo en eso sus manos se desprendieron de su cuerpo.

-¡AAAAGGGHHH!

-Lo siento…

Diciendo esto Unohana sacaba de su cinto que estaba en su cintura una daga que clavaba en el pecho de Tomas justo en el corazón con tal fuerza que atravesó la placa de acero, este le miró con un odio intenso para luego desplomarse ante la sorpresa de los dos, ¿acaso ese era el tipo que por poco y los mata? Esto debía ser un error, no, no era así, aunque ese hombre era fuerte por algo Unohana era quien estaba a la cabeza de los Brujah de esa región, debido que dentro de esa sonrisa maternal y esa expresión tranquila, se encontraba una cainita terriblemente poderosa.

-Nemu-san

-S-sí…

-Traslada a este sujeto a las mazmorras de la universidad y enciérralo con tu Obtenebración

-E-entiendo.

-Señora Unohana –habló Renji-, ¿Cómo?

-Era solo un muchacho –dijo Unohana-, pero era más fuerte que tú, debes tener cuidado con ellos Renji.

-Pero usted lo venció sin problemas.

Unohana sonrió, no mostraba a su chiquillo que sus brazos estaban completamente cortados por los hilos de Tomas. Cuando este fue derrotado misteriosamente el aura que estaba envolviendo ese sitio se disipó y la misma se centró en un solo sitio, en ese lugar una fuerza descomunal se elevaba que hizo a Renji temblar aún estando tan lejos.

-Hay seres, a los que ni yo me atrevería a afrontar –dijo Unohana mirando ese sector.

En ese sitio Renji sentía levemente el aura de Rukia.

-¡Rukia!

No fue el único que sintió una presencia conocida, Nemu también sintió la presencia de Ishida en ese lugar y olvidando lo que le dijo Unohana estaba lista para marcharse pero esta le detuvo.

-Nemu, haz lo que te pedí. El joven cruzado a quien tanto aprecias puede pelear por ahora.

-Pero…

-Confía en mí, ahora mis hijos están despertando ahora y necesitaremos todo el apoyo necesario.

Unohana miró aquel campo oscuro.

"Byakuya-san… espero que sepas lo que haces"

_**000**_

_(NightWish: The Poet And The Pendulum)_

-¿Dónde… estoy?

Inoue abría levemente los ojos, pero no podía ver bien, aunque sentía que algo estaba sucediendo pero sus ojos le pesaban, sin poder abrirlos del todo.

-¿Por qué lo llamas? –dijo Lithia- ¿Crees acaso que tu voz podrá romper las barreras del mismo abismo?

Rukia apretaba los dientes mientras la herida se abría más y más en su hombro por la mano de Lithia, esta quitó su mano al ver que sus ojos no dejaban de mostrar ese fuego.

-Parece que solo el dolor no es suficiente.

Apuntó a una de sus piernas.

-Tal vez con un miembro cortado dejes de tener esa mirada…

Levantó la lanza, Rukia notó que un lado de su rostro comenzaba a congelarse, algo estaba pasándole. Rukia sentía como su mano se congelaba por intentar moverla, si seguía haciéndolo seguramente la perdería, pero al hacerlo tal vez podría crear una estaca de hielo y con ella perforar el pecho de esa maldita Baali, no le importaba perder una pierna, si eso significaba tenerla cerca y así paralizarla, cuando eso sucediera el hielo se desvanecería y podría ayudar a Ichigo.

Si ese era el único medio lo haría.

Decía que su mirada era muy humana, no sabía que significaba, pero ahora lo más importante era ayudar a Ichigo que averiguar cosas sin sentido.

-Esto va a dolerte mucho…

Rukia cerró los ojos.

Sin embargo justo en ese momento todo el hielo estalló en una gran explosión que hizo retroceder a Lithia asombrada, sin más de entre el vapor creado un hombre de armadura plateada y una bufanda en su cuello sujetaba a Rukia en brazos, aquel sujeto tenía una mirada fiera que se dirigía a ella que al sentir su fuerza sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió todo su cuerpo, pero en lugar de hacerla temblar la emocionó.

-Vaya, vaya… esto es interesante.

Rukia abrió los ojos viendo a quien le salvara de modo borroso, pero gradualmente logró verlo bien, sobre todo esos adornos que llevaba en el cabello.

-¿Nii… sama?

Byakuya le observó, Rukia recobró el sentido de golpe.

-¡Nii-sama!

-Byakuya Kuchiki ¿Cómo entraste a este lugar? –preguntó Lithia.

-No te importa, solo debes saber que vas a morir

A su lado aparecía Ukitake con mirada seria.

-Ukitake, cuida a Rukia.

-Claro.

-Yo, aún puedo pelear –dijo ella.

-No me contradigas –dijo Byakuya con tono frío

Rukia iba a decir algo más Ukitake habló primero.

-No preocupes más a tu hermano

Rukia bajó la mirada entendiendo. Mikail que estaba sentado se puso de pie tronando sus nudillos.

-Este parece duro. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos equipo niña?

Lithia lanzó un respingo.

-Bien, mientras más rápido me deshaga de él mejor. Además, debo demostrar el porqué me llaman la Danzante de Espadas.

Chasqueó los dedos y una figura de armadura carmesí apareció a su lado.

-Bien marioneta –dijo ella a la figura que apareció-, será mejor que me seas de utilidad.

Esta se pudo firme y se colocó detrás de Lithia desapareciendo en su sombra, a su vez Lithia separaba su lanza de dos filos en dos espadas separadas. Byakuya sacaba su espada también.

-No les será tan fácil.

-¡ESO LO VEREMOS VENTRUE! –gritó Mikail desapareciendo de su campo visual al igual que Lithia, sin más Byakuya cerraba los ojos y daba un salto para al igual que ellos desvanecerse, Rukia miró el cielo y destellos se formaron muestra del combate que se estaba llevando a cabo, Byakuya usaba su espada para bloquear los golpes de ambos con una elegancia que ella no podía creer descendiendo raudo como un rayo y golpear el piso haciéndolo temblar evitando que los otros dos lograran mantener el equilibrio.

-¡Mierda! –gritó Lithia

Byakuya aparecía delante de ella y colocando la palma de su mano en su pecho lanzaba una bola de fuego de gran potencia, pero esta era bloqueada por la guerrera de armadura carmesí que salía de la sombra de Lithia rauda atacándolo, Byakuya evitó el ataque pero Mikail se ponía detrás de él para aplastarle la cabeza con sus brazos, el noble agachándose lo evitaba y sujetando aquellas manos lo lanzaba lejos con una fuerza descomunal a punto de chocar con la guerrera de armadura.

-¡Ukitake, llévate a Rukia lejos de aquí! –dijo Byakuya de pronto siendo atacado simultáneamente por las dos en un aluvión de cortes que él bloqueaba-, ¡Ahora!

Rukia puso resistencia.

-Debo… ayudar a Ichigo.

-En ese estado no vas a lograr nada –dijo Ukitake.

-Y tú tampoco –dijo una voz que se escuchó por todos lados.

Era una voz infantil.

-Es, ese niño –dijo Rukia

Ewah aparecía en lo alto de un árbol muerto sonriente.

-Lo siento pero no creo que puedan salir, este es mi mundo, creado por el poder de la maldición y la gran Fe Oscura de Albien, nadie podrá huir.

En lo alto miles de criaturas aparecían, Ukitake dejó a Rukia en el piso sacando dos espadas de su cinturón.

-Aunque esté enfermo no sabes con quien te metes

-No tontuelo, son ustedes quienes no saben con quienes se enfrentan.

En el cielo aparecían varios demonios creados que salieron en contra de Ukitake que saltó para recibirlos y cortarlos.

-Kuchiki, escóndete.

Rukia se puso de pie como pudo, observó el lugar donde Ichigo se perdiera desapareciendo, tenía la sensación de que aun estaba allí, como aquella vez que caminó y sintió que estaba cerca, pero no podía verlo, sus ojos eran incapaces de ver más allá de esas tinieblas creadas por aquellos demonios, pero tenía que hacer algo. Sus ojos brillaron de color amarillo y de pronto lo que observaba cambió a otro plano, un plano cerca del velo, donde espíritus vagaban buscando sin rumbo un camino al descanso eterno, fue en ese lugar que buscó el aura de Ichigo, pero no había nada, Rukia aún así seguía tratando aún sabiendo que su cuerpo estaba debilitado.

-vamos… ¡Vamos!

Byakuya como un rayo plateado peleaba contra esos tres, pero por mucho que luchaban aquel guerrero parecía ser lo suficientemente hábil como para contenerlos.

-Me estoy aburriendo de jugar… ¡Lithia!

La chica creaba una onda de hielo y lo lanzaba contra Byakuya que abrió los ojos notando la fuerza que llegaba hacia él, sin embargo reaccionando velozmente creó una esfera de fuego que colocó delante de él chocando con el hielo derritiéndolo sin siquiera tocarlo, la guerrera de armadura roja apareció lanzando varias patadas una tras otra que eran bloqueados por Byakuya sin poder ver como Lithia se colocaba detrás de él y de una patada baja lo derribaba y entre las dos dando un salto descendían hacia él creando un cráter enorme por el impacto. Byakuya pudo bloquearlos a duras penas pero antes de contraatacar cuando ellas retrocedían Mikail lo sujetó de la pierna y lo estrelló contra el suelo y lo lanzaba varios metros por los aires donde el Ventrue se recuperó descendiendo raudo, aún no cmabiaba su expresión concentrada.

-¿¡Ah!? –Lithia parecía sorprendida por su acción-. Este chico lindo es más hábil de lo que creí.

Mikail le atacaba dando un salto mientras Lithia lanzaba una ola de hielo que él se concentró en parar, Byakuya evitó la onda de hielo y se preparó para recibir a Mikail pero la guerrera de armadura apareció en su lugar que él bloqueó sin poder ver a Mikail que cayó a su detrás y extendiendo su mano lo atravesaba ante su sorpresa.

-¡TE TENGO!

-¿…? ¡…! ¡Detrás!

Byakuya estaba a su detrás y creando una bola de fuego la hacía estañar detrás de Mikail, la guerrera se acercó junto con Lithia atacándole de nuevo entre las dos, Byakuya usando su espada con una sola mano y usando una daga en la otra bloqueaba sus ataques totalmente concentrado, Lithia irritada retrocedía juntando ambas espadas para crear en su mano libre una lanza de hielo lanzaba a Byakuya que en pleno vuelo sujetaba lo que le lanzara y se lo devolvía a gran velocidad, Lithia no esperaba eso pero su compañera vino apareció y destruía el mismo con su lanza.

En los ojos de Lithia apareció una imagen de su pasado, viendo en lugar de la guerrera a una joven de cabello plateado y piel morena que le sonreía.

Una imagen que le molestó y desgraciadamente para ella provocó un lapsus que Byakuya aprovechó alejando a la guerrera de armadura roja de una patada y colocándose delante de ella atacó elevando su espada como un rayo abriéndole el pecho, Lithia lanzó un grito de dolor que retumbó en todos lados.

El noble extendía la otra mano y una esfera de fuego se creó pero de nuevo esa otra guerrera aparecía evitando que le impactara empujándola del rango la bola de fuego llegó de lleno a esta que no emitió ningún sonido lanzándola varios metros lejos de él incendiándola, Lithia observó esto enfurecida. Byakuya se fijó en ella pero no pudo atacarle porque sintió como su brazo se abría en una fea herida, estupefacto notó a la guerrera carmesí lejos del incendio.

Pero era imposible, el golpe fue a quemarropa… No, esa chica recibió el impacto y lo vio porque su armadura emitía humo del golpe y las altas temperaturas del fuego, fue como si esta en el impacto saliera de esta y luego lo atacara con una velocidad que incluso le superó.

Lithia cayó de rodillas intentando cerrar su herida a lo que la otra se acercó peor esta le empujaba.

-¡No me toques!

Byakuya debía aprovechar cualquier brecha pero Mikail estaba de nuevo cerca suyo hecho un monstruo para atacarle, Byakuya bloqueó con su espada, pero la potencia le hizo retroceder.

-¿¡Te atreves a medirte conmigo!?

Byakuya aún con su mirada frío le esperaba pero empezando a sentirse algo abrumado, Mikail golpeaba el piso creando una onda expansiva, Byakuya lo evitó, pero Mikail se colocaba detrás de él y lo sujetaba, Byakuya apretó los dientes.

-Ahora no vas a escapar…

Diciendo esto lo estrellaba a gran velocidad contra el piso, si no fuera por sus reflejos ahora mismo Mikail lo hubiera aplastado con su pie, Byakuya sin dudar atacaba con su espada de nuevo cortando el cuerpo de este y hacerlo retroceder con cada ataque. Pero Mikail sonreía mientras sus heridas sangraban.

-Eres bueno, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo más podrás con ese ritmo?

-El necesario.

Lithia estaba furiosa, la espada casi la parte en dos de no ser por la placa de acero de su pecho, peor lo que más le molestaba era tener que depender de esa guerrera que estaba allí.

Rukia escuchó el combate y se preocupó por su hermano pero debía concentrarse primero en lo que hacía, su hermano era fuerte podría vencerlos, estaba segura, peor Ichigo era otra cosa y buscándolo con sus ojos desgastándose y sin importarle su salud siguió buscando, hasta que en ese momento encontró a Ichigo de rodillas con un aura negra que se apoderaba de él. Pero eso no le aterró, lo que le aterraba era que Ichigo había dejado de luchar.

-Ichigo… ¡Ichigo!

En aquel mundo Ichigo escuchó de nuevo la voz de Rukia

-Rukia…

Albien escuchó la voz de esta provocando que perdiera por un leve momento la concentración.

"¿Cómo puede atravesar la ilusión de la Ira de Dios?" "¿Cómo puede superar a la Fe Oscura que uso?"

Ewah en el árbol dejo de sonreír.

-¿Ah?

Rukia se puso de pie y empezó a correr hasta aquel lugar donde observara a Ichigo, más una barrera le impedía el paso, Ukitake que atacaba a aquellos demonios creados del cielo observó lo que pasaba.

-¡Kuchiki!

La barrera era muy fuerte, pero Rukia no se daba por vencida intentando abrirla con sus manos, la herida que tenía en una de ellas se resintió.

-¡Ábrete!

En el Infierno creado por Albien el demonio estaba cerca de Ichigo a punto de tocarlo, pero justo en ese instante la barrera empezó a quebrarse e Ichigo notaba unas manos que aparecían de estas.

-¡Esto es ridículo!

El cruzado notó como Rukia entraba en ese infierno al igual que Albien, la joven sin perder tiempo sacaba las dagas de los protectores de sus brazos y usando celeridad los lanzaba ante la mirada atónita de Albien que recibió las dos en un lado de su cara, lanzó un grito de dolor y en ese instante todo el lugar comenzó a temblar y a desmoronarse.

Ichigo no comprendía que pasaba, era ella. ¿Cómo pudo entrar?

Rukia caía extenuada al piso tras lo que hiciera, Ichigo corrió hacia ella mientras todo temblaba y se distorsionaba, aquel muchacho la abrazó con fuerza cerrando los ojos mientras aquel mundo infernal se desvanecía con aquellos hombres que estaban en ese sitio, la sombra también lo hizo mientras observaba a aquella chica rugiendo furiosa.

Ante la mirada de todos, la dimensión lanzó un resplandor de color plateado que se elevó a los cielos y Ewah gritaba cayendo al piso, Ukitake y Byakuya cerraron los ojos al igual que sus adversarios, Lithia viendo esto no pudo evitar reírse.

-Lo sabía, eres especial, muy especial…

-Esto es ridículo… ¿cómo una caitiff puede romper la barrera de nuestro señor?

Byakuya observaba esto sin poderlo creer al igual que Mikail.

-Rukia…

Cuando el resplandor acabó Ichigo sujetaba firmemente a Rukia que temblaba en sus brazos por el esfuerzo.

-Rukia…

-Eres… un… idiota ¿no? –le gritó ella-, ¿cómo? Cómo puedes dejar de pelear y dejarte vencer por la bestia ¿¡AH!?

La joven estaba molesta. Ichigo no podía creerlo, ¿Por qué ella llegaba tan lejos por él? No quería que lo hiciera, no quería verla sufrir por su culpa, nunca.

-No… no dejare que lo hagas ¿¡ME OYES!? Aunque tenga que sacarte del infierno, ¡NO DEJARE QUE TE RINDAS NUNCA!

Ichigo la acercó a él.

-No… no me aprietes… tan fuerte imbécil…

-Gracias… gracias…

Rukia abrió los ojos, su corazón empezó a latir de pronto, un latido extraño, fuerte, confortante.

No muy lejos Juliet observaba lo sucedido mientras Ishida se ponía de pie, ambos habían peleado brutalmente lejos de todo esto y la joven habían tenido en mayor parte la ventaja, pero ahora estaba como en shock la ver ese espectáculo.

"Nada puede romper esa barrera, a menos que haya una fuerza igual de grande que la Fe… no, es ridículo"

Ichigo y Rukia se separaron, cuando de repente Albien apareció a su detrás.

-¡MALDITA CAITIFF‼

De su mano apareció una Claymore descomunal con un diseño de un demonio sentado en la hoja que apuntó hacia Rukia, aquel demonio que vieran se presentó de nuevo a su detrás, Rukia volteo viendo el inminente ataque, pero este fue bloqueado por la espada de Ichigo donde aquella fuerza oscura estaba imbuida, Albien le miró lleno de ira.

-No te atrevas a tocarle un pelo… ¡MALNACIDO!

Diciendo esto ambos se perdían del campo visual.

-¡Ichigo!

Juliet miró a Ishida y gritó lanzando un fuerte rugido, Ishida cerró los ojos.

-Creo que, ya es suficiente… ¿no?

-¿…?

Juliet quiso moverse pero no pudo hacerlo, miró a su alrededor y notó como varios lugares donde la sangre de Ishida había caído empezaban a resplandecer creándose varias cruces quemando al piel de la Baali, Ishida extendió su mano ensangrentada creando otra cruz en el aire.

-No solo ustedes pueden usar su sangre para convocar magia, esto me lo enseñó mi abuelo.

Diciendo esto la cruz que llevaba Ishida se volvió un arco brillante y en esta puso una flecha de plata donde estaba tallada un sin número de signos arcanos que ardió con flamas plateadas.

-Me tomaste desprevenido –dijo este-, pero cuando tuve tiempo, empecé a marcar con mi sangre los cuatro puntos que necesarios para este ritual. Fue peligroso sí, pero el demonio quien cae en ella, no tiene escape.

Juliet lanzó un rugido, su cuerpo empezaba a desintegrarse, Ishida apuntó.

-Saluda a tu señor cando caigas al infierno…

Diciendo esto lanzaba la flecha que se disparó como un rayo que atravesó a Juliet y empezó a arder con un fuego plateado, Juliet gritó con todas sus fuerzas hasta que ella misma estalló convertida en cenizas, sus compañeros vieron esto sorprendidos. Ishida caía al piso ya sin fuerzas.

Ajena a esto Inoue abría los ojos por fin, viendo un círculo de luz a su alrededor que no sabía de que se trataba y justo delante de ella Ichigo peleaba contra Albien aunque este último parecía tener la ventaja.

-Kurosaki-kun

Albien peleaba y de un golpe rechazaba a Ichigo que caía al piso, Ewah que estuvo observando todo y manteniendo la dimensión se puso detrás de su líder.

-Señor, me temo informarle que al parecer Tomas también fue derrotado y los Brujah que estaban en letargo despiertan y hay un grupo de Ghouls acercándose, si seguimos llamando la atención, nos superaran en número y por muy fuerte que seamos, nos veremos abrumados.

Albien lanzó una maldición. Ichigo se ponía de pie.

-Bien, retírense

-¿Y Tomas?

-Déjalo, que pague por su incompetencia

Ewah sonrió mientras sus ojos resplandecían.

-Camina por el abismo

Un portal oscuro se abrió, Byakuya deduciendo que iban a huir quiso impedirlo pero Mikail se puso a su delante y el noble lo atacó, más esta vez Mikail sujetó su espada como si nada lo lanzó por los aires.

-Ya fue bastante de jugar muchacho –dijo Mikail-. Eres fuerte, lo admito ya que contuviste a tres cainitas solo. Pero si hubiera querido te habría asesinado en un instante.

Esto molestó al noble Ventrue.

-¿Acaso dices que has estado jugando conmigo todo este tiempo?

-Así es –dijo Lithia caminado de nuevo como si nada sorprendiendo a Byakuya, sin más notó para su sorpresa que sus piernas habían sido congeladas, ¿cuándo sucedió?-. Deberías estar más alerta Ventrue o te puede costar la vida, o la vida de alguien más… como hace cincuenta años, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Tú como sabes eso…

La guerrera iba a atacar pero Lithia le detuvo.

-Para marioneta, no tenemos más tiempo para perder aquí.

Byakuya quiso liberarse, pero el hielo era resistente mientras los tres pasaban por su lado entrando en el portal.

-Rukia –dijo Lithia de pronto

La chica algo debilitada era ayudada por Ukitake.

-Nos volveremos a ver –dijo ella-, y esa vez no habrá forma de que me derrotes o que puedas hacer algo porque…

Rukia notó como tres ojos se formaban en un lado de su rostro.

-He visto lo que guarda tu corazón.

Sin más se alejaba

-¿Estás bien Kuchiki?

-¿Dónde está Ichigo?

Inoue no entendía que pasaba, pero Ichigo se ponía de pie y atacaba de nuevo a Albien.

-¡No dejaré que huyas!

-No puedes evitarlo

El cuervo apareció volando y atacó a Ichigo convirtiéndose en una enorme ave monstruosa, Albien ya desembarazado de él avanzó hacia la joven monja.

-Si quieres seguir peleando lo haremos, pero por ahora me voy no sin antes reclamar mi premio.

-¿Qué?

-¡Kurosaki-kun!

Inoue salía del círculo que la protegía ante los ojos de Ichigo, Albien levantó una mano y del portal miles de cadenas con afilados ganchos aparecieron disparadas contra Inoue, el caballero viendo esto se separó del cuervo y a toda velocidad se acercó a Inoue para empujarla y regresarla al campo donde estaba protegida ante la sorpresa de la chica, pero el actuar del cruzado fue imprudente y no pudo evitar que los ganchos se clavaran en él. El grito de dolor que vino retumbó en todo el lugar aquellos ganchos se incrustaban en su cuerpo tan profundamente que lo derribaron.

Albien sonrió al ver esto.

-¡KUROSAKI-KUUUUNN!

Rukia al ver esto empezó a correr separándose de Ukitake.

-¡Kuchiki!

Byakuya intentó acercarse pero el hielo seguía sujetando sus piernas, Ichigo atrapado entre las cadenas era succionado por aquel portal mientras empezaba a sangrar por todo su cuerpo, el dolor fue tal que ya no pudo sujetar a Tensa Zangetsu dejándola en el suelo mientras era absorbido.

-¡AAAAAGGGHHH!

-¡Ichigo!

Rukia aparecía de pronto y le sujetaba de una de sus manos y con la otra clavaba su espada para tener un apoyo, el poder de aquel portal era tal que pronto los succionaría a ambos.

-¡¿Qué haces tonta… suéltame?!

-NUNCA…

-¡AAAAAHHHH‼

Los ganchos desgarraban su cuerpo, Rukia tenía que quitarlos.

-¡Aguanta un poco‼‼

Ewah caminaba a un lado de ellos. Sonreía de modo asqueroso.

-Parece ser que esta chiquilla tiene una gran influencia sobre ti… ¿no es así muchacho?

Ichigo le observaba apretando sus dientes, Ewah aún sonriente miró a Rukia.

-Es obvio que crees que este muchacho es alguien noble, un guerrero justo o algo por el estilo, ¿no? Estás incluso dispuesta a morir por salvarle por eso que crees.

-¿Q-Qué?

El poder los arrastraría a ambos, Byakuya intentaba atravesar el hielo con su espada de modo desesperado, Albien al ver que iba a lograrlo no dudó en ponérsele delante y de una simple palmada aplastarlo contra el suelo creando un enorme cráter en el mismo, por más fuerte que fuera Byakuya no podía hacer nada contra un Matusalén.

-¡Rukia! –gritó Byakuya.

Ewah se acercó a ella

-Dime niña, ¿Seguirás pensando así si vieras quien es realmente?

Ichigo abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué demonio estás diciendo? –dijo Rukia sin ceder ni un ápice

-Si no me crees –dijo Ewah-, velo por ti misma

-N-no… ¡Rukia no lo escuches!

Los ojos de Ewah se movieron y se posaron en los ojos violetas de la joven, Ichigo le gritó que no viera pero era muy tarde, en los ojos de Rukia se veían fragmentos de la vida de Ichigo todas y cada una en una gran velocidad, todo lo que hiciera, su vida, sus pecados, la imagen de su madre y Tatsuki se grabaron en su retina, así como el fuego y la muerte.

-¿Por qué me traicionaste?

Ichigo vio los ojos de Rukia, esos ojos que luego le observaron como si pidieran una explicación, Ewah se alejó.

-No es bueno tener ilusiones

Ewah entraba al abismo junto con Albien y cuando ellos entraron el enorme demonio que les acompañaba apareció gritando mientras las cadenas jalaban con más fuerza, Ichigo no podía soportar ver esos ojos.

-Ichi…

Rukia vio lágrimas de sangre en los ojos de Ichigo y este se soltó de ella siendo arrastrado por el abismo que al tenerlo se cerró.

Todo se hundió en el silencio de pronto.

-Qué bestia –dijo Ukitake cuando todo acabó.

-¡Rukia!

Renji aparecía corriendo y a su detrás varios de sus compañeros, la joven no se movía viendo el lugar por donde Ichigo desapareciera.

-Ichigo…

Inoue salió del círculo nuevamente gritando.

-Kurosaki-kunn…. ¡KUROSAKI-KUNNN!

Rukia miró su mano, la mano que sujetaba a Ichigo, aquella mano que no pudo mantenerse firme.

La lluvia comenzó a hacer, no una lluvia sobrenatural como la que estaba cayendo en aquel lugar, sino una normal, pero eso no quitaba que fuera igual de dolorosa.

-¡ICHIGOOOOOOOO‼

_**Próximo Capítulo**_

_**Simplemente… Adiós I  
Eternal Tears Of Sorrow**_

_**MOTAS: **__Bueno, este capítulo tiene estos comentarios porque nos preguntan mucho eso de que si usamos una historia ya hecha o no. Pues aquí la respuesta:_

_Bad tiene una política muy férrea de NO hacer adaptaciones de novelas o series. Usar el concepto sí, pero nada más para luego moldearla a placer y consecuentemente sacar un producto distinto. Este fic está inspirado en la idea del Juego de PC Vampire Redemption en la base, luego lo demás usa lo que encontramos del juego de mesa La Mascarada y después mucho, pero mucho… todo es sacado de nuestras cabezas. Los personajes OC usados son de Bad, provienen de su historia llamada THE ROAD (Actualmente le tuvo que cambiar a Agente MESSIAH porque The Road ya existe como título) y estamos usando mucho de ese universo. ¿Por qué creen que a Bad le emputa tanto la literatura actual? Porque esa bazofia de novelas como 50 sombras de pseudo porno, Crepueso, o Hush push y similares son populares y su historia se la siguen rebotando en las editoras._

_También suele ser en raras ocasiones que se hagan crossovers de universos pero nunca un personaje de una serie anime, manga etc. tomará el papel de otro ya existente porque eso no es creatividad, el chiste es el universo, nada más, el mundo donde se va a desenvolver la trama. Créanme que sería muy bonito por ejemplo hacer un fic usando el universo de Dead Space fusionándolo con Doom y que los personajes no sé… digamos de Fairy Tail vean como sobreviven allí (porque Bad es todo menos amable con cualquier personaje) Hmmm, hilvanando historia por allí, le contaré la idea._

_Otros ejemplos que tenemos Bad y su servidora en el FF (y en Hiatos tras golpearse de nuevo con la pared de las editoras) son:_

_-MÁS ALLA DE LAS CREENCIAS (Vocaloid) Base el juego Beyond Good and Evil mezclado con Warhammer 40K._

_-Hijos del Diablo (Vocaloid También xP) Base el anime M.D. Geist._

_-Poesía Para los Envenenados (Naruto), base el último disco de Kamelot con Roy Khan (¡Traidor!)._

_Creo que con eso basta para dejar eso de lado de que si usamos una historia ya hecha o no. Gracias por su tiempo y hasta la siguiente actualización que será, Hmmm, les dejo con la incertidumbre XD. __**Pato.**_


	21. Simplemente Adiós

_**Capítulo 20**_

_**Simplemente… Adiós**_

_**-1-**_

_**Eternal Tears Of Sorrow**_

_Entre la oscuridad de un abismo oscuro_

_Se levanta la maldad nunca vista_

_En un agujero tan negro como la nada_

_Que devora todo lo que ha nacido_

_Todas las naciones se arrastran ante su esplendor oscuro_

_Miles de pesadillas aguardan en sus entrañas_

_Los jinetes oscuros esperan en las tinieblas_

_Más allá de la muerte donde nadie traspasa._

"_Ellas y tus padres te verán desde el cielo y tú, les seguirás después, eres un joven con valor y bondad en tu corazón, nunca te dejarán, siempre estarán contigo, en tu corazón, en tu mente y te esperarán más allá en el paraíso ya que has seguido el camino correcto."_

Hace un tiempo Chad le preguntó a Ichigo como era su país, esa vez él le dijo que no recordaba mucho de este, pero aunque aquel hombre fuera su amigo, él no era capaz de ser del todo sincero con él, claro que recordaba su patria, claro que recordaba aquel maldito lugar.

_Mi madre era alguien especial, no sabía definirlo claramente, pero había un aura de paz en ella que siempre emanaba, algo que hacía que incluso el día más triste tuviera una luz de esperanza, esa era mi madre, un ser hermoso que alumbraba a toda mi familia y a quien yo quería proteger, quería ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerla._

Ichigo caía en un abismo negro, no sabía cuánto tiempo estaba cayendo no sabía dónde estaba, él estaba ahí dentro solo con sus recuerdos

-Ichigo… Ichigo…

_Su voz era hermosa_.

Un niño de cabello naranja se acercaba a ella quien le recibía sonriente.

-No debes separarte, hay mucha gente aquí, te puedes perder.

-Estoy bien…

-¿Y eso?

El niño sujetaba un palo de madera, su madre sonrió.

-No me digas que sigues con la idea de seguir el bushido.

-Claro que sí, quiero ser fuerte, muy fuerte.

-Oh…

-Así podré protegerte

Palabras ingenuas, palabras que al final el tiempo se las lleva.

-Así que eres mi pequeño guardián

_Aquel mercado estaba muy bullicioso, lo recuerdo bien, recuerdo cada grito y cada voz, todo esta tan grabado en mi mente, ese maldito día._

Ambos caminaban en el mercado comprando las cosas para el día siguiente, su padre se había ido con sus hermanas al campo.

-Bien creo que con eso es todo… Ichigo…

El niño observaba a lo lejos unos caballos, hace mucho que no había visto uno de esos animales, animado se acercó a su madre y le señaló a aquellos que venían en esos animales con gran rapidez hasta el mercado pensando que su madre se quedaría maravillada con ver a aquellas bestias, pero al hacerlo su madre mostró una expresión de terror que al principio no comprendió.

-Ichigo, vámonos aprisa.

-Pero…

Aquel palo de madera caía al piso.

Algo silbó no muy lejos de él y una mujer que estaba cerca de ellos cayó al piso, Ichigo vio como lo que silbara se había quedado incrustado en su cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron mientras el líquido rojo se derramaba en el piso, sin más se escucharon gritos.

Bandidos, habían llegado bandidos a la ciudad, entre gritos de furia y euforia.

_Recuerdo los gritos, recuerdo a mi madre sujetarme del brazo y empezar a correr mientras los caballos llegaban con sus jinetes, recuerdo el sonido que hicieron cuando estos bajaban raudos gritando sacando sus armas para matar a todos los que encontraban a su paso, lo recuerdo muy bien, mi madre gritaba diciéndome que me apresurara mientras yo no podía dejar de observar lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Niños, mujeres, ancianos, no importaba, ellos mataban a cualquiera que veían mientras otros robaban lo que con esfuerzo personas habían logrado._

_Parásitos._

-¡Ichigo corre!

_Era un niño, no podía correr como ella, cayendo al piso mientras esos hombres se acercaban, mi madre se puso delante de mí cuando ellos llegaron, estos sonrieron, sus sonrisas, recuerdo sus sonrisas._

-Miren lo que tenemos aquí.

-Menudo preciosura.

_Se acercaban a mi madre y yo no podía moverme por el terror, mis piernas no podían moverse. _

-¿vamos a matar a esta también?

-No, primero vamos a divertirnos.

-¡No se me acerquen!

-Ma… ma…

_Era solo un niño, solo un niño. _

Algo en el interior de su corazón ardía al ver como atacaban a su madre.

_Era solo un niño tonto que creía que podía proteger a alguien._

El niño corrió gritando hacia esos hombres que intentaban abusar de su madre, al verlo tan cerca uno de ellos le dio una patada alejándolo, su madre gritó desesperada al ver la escena.

-Fuera de mi camino mocoso.

No podía rendirse, se puso de nuevo en pie, tenía que salvar a su mamá, tenía que hacerlo corrió de nuevo hacia ellos, para ser agarrado del cabello.

-Que cabello más ridículo.

-¡No toquen a mi hijo! ¡POR FAVOR!

Ichigo forcejeaba, intentaba soltarse.

-Tiene espíritu.

-Ya mátalo.

-¡NOOOOO‼

Se detuvieron al ver a la mujer que lloraba desesperada.

-Haré lo que quieran, pero no lo lastimen, ¡por favor!

Los hombres sonrieron, Ichigo miró que dentro de las ropas de ese sujeto había una daga.

_No supe porque lo hice, sabía que no serviría de nada, pero lo hice, sujeté aquella arma y ataqué._

-¡Aaaggghh! MI OJO…

El muchacho rápidamente usaba la daga y se la clavaba a aquel hombre que le sujetaba del cabello, quien al sentir como aquel acero lo dejaba sin su ojos lo soltaba bruscamente.

-¡Hijo corre!

Ichigo no podía moverse, sin poder creer lo que acababa de hacer, sintiendo sus manos temblar como si hiciera un frío atroz, unas manos que seguían empuñando la daga ante la mirada iracunda de aquel hombre.

_Madre._

La mujer se soltó de pronto mientras aquel sujeto sacaba su espada mirando al muchacho, todo parecía moverse demasiado lento, demasiado, como si el tiempo gradualmente se congelara, el tiempo que se hace eterno cuando la muerte se acerca mientras el brillante filo se elevaba.

-¡Ichigo!

Sintió el peso de su madre hacer encima de él justo cuando la espada bajaba, los ojos de su madre abiertos de sorpresa se quedaron grabados en sus ojos y luego la sangre, la sangre que se elevaba por los cielos antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Escuchó a la lluvia caer en esos momentos, en esos momentos en que la oscuridad lo reclamaba.

El abismo era profundo, un abismo al que poco a poco podía observar que a sus alrededores miles de ojos le observaban, estos ojos tenían el mismo color que los de ese sujeto al que le cortara con su misma daga.

_Mi madre era el centro de mi familia, mi madre quiso protegerme en lugar de que yo la protegiera, no pude proteger a mi madre, nunca fui capaz de proteger a nadie._

La lluvia seguía cayendo, cuando sus ojos se abrieron, todo el lugar estaba deshecho, veía cuerpos por todos lados y encima de él, el cuerpo de su madre.

-Mamá… ¿mamá?

La mujer no se movía, Ichigo se levantó y trató de hacerla reaccionar, hacer que despertara, pero era inútil, le gritaba, le sacudía pero ella no se levantaba, no lo haría más, sus manso estaban empapadas de sangre, sangre que se mezclaba con la lluvia que caía en lo alto en un cielo oscuro.

La daga, la daga ya no estaba en sus manos, Ichigo se quedó observando la ausencia de este objeto por un momento, para luego verla resplandeciendo en el cuerpo de su madre, justo en su estómago, un lugar de donde la sangre brotaba, Ichigo se miró las manos de nuevo, las manos que sujetaban aquella daga que ahora estaba en el cuerpo de su madre.

-No… no…

Cayó de rodillas mientras escuchaba las voces de miles de personas que corrían para ver que había pasado, entre ellos su padre.

-¡Masaki… Ichigo!

_Nunca había visto a mi padre llorar, nunca, era un hombre fuerte, era un payaso, nunca, nunca lo había visto llorar como aquella vez_

-Masaki… responde, por favor respóndeme, ¡MASAKI‼

Ichigo solo podía observar mientras otro hombre se le acercaba.

-El corte fue profundo –dijo uno de ellos-, no sufrió… lo siento… Kurosaki.

-No… Masaki

Isshin abrazaba el cuerpo de su esposa con fuerza gritando de dolor, Ichigo solo podía quedarse allí observando, sin poder decir nada mirando sus manos, aquellas manos que habían sujetado aquel objeto.

-Yo… yo…

Caía en un abismo lentamente mientras los ojos le veían caer, mientras otras escenas se dibujaban en su cabeza, imágenes de su padre destrozado que de repente se ponía de pie y sujetaba aquella espada que una vez le dijo que nunca volvería usar, aquella espada enorme que con solo observarla podría infundir terror en quien la viera.

-Papá…

-Hijo… cuida a tus hermanas…

-¿Adónde vas?

Le sonrió.

-Enseguida regreso, se bueno.

-Padre…

Los recuerdos se amontonaban, imágenes claras de su vida. Cuando su padre se los llevaba en aquel barco extranjero que zarpaba en la noche, ahí Ichigo miraba la espada de su padre con rostro triste, apesadumbrado, Isshin no estaba muy lejos y se acercó a él.

-¿Qué haces hijo?

Silencio, Isshin se acercó.

-La comida va a enfriarse si…

-¿Por qué no me odias?

-¿Qué? –Isshin parecía confuso

-Por mi culpa mamá… por mi culpa…

Recibió un coscorrón.

-Ouch…

-Si lo hiciera Masaki me odiaría por siempre.

-Papá…

Una sonrisa, ¿Cómo podía sonreírle?

-Quiero ser fuerte, quiero ser fuerte… ¡QUIERO SER FUERTE!

-¿Para qué? –preguntó Isshin

Ichigo se perdía en el abismo mientras escuchaba su propia voz pidiendo ser más fuerte, siempre pidiendo ser más fuerte, pero esa voz se hacía un eco cada vez más y más distante.

Mediante su espada, una vez le dijeron que encontraría el camino al cielo, pero todo resultó ser una mentira, una mentira que usaron para utilizarlo como un títere que podrían manejar a su antojo, un títere que cumplió sus órdenes al pie de la letra, incluso traicionando a quienes le importaban, todo pensando que aquella espada que usaba lo llevaría al paraíso y allí, estaría con sus padres, sus hermanas.

No más sufrimiento, no más lágrimas, nada más paz.

"_Seguiré peleando por la iglesia, así podre ver de nuevo a mis hermanas"_

Ingenuo.

-Cómo está muestro "invitado"

-Como siempre, ya ha entrado en letargo tres veces y aún así no ha cedido a la bestia.

-Es terco, pero quisiera saber cuánto tiempo puede durar así.

Albien avanzó por un patio de piedra negra donde se elevaba pilares que parecían chocar en el cielo y en esos pilares.

-Bájenlo…

Unas cadenas descendieron y ahí con el torso desnudo y completamente abierto por miles de heridas y quemaduras estaba Ichigo con una mirada perdida, sus brazos estaban suspendidos en el aire con una cadenas atadas a varios clavos que se incrustaban en sus muñecas, su espalda lacerada mostraba claramente su columna vertebral, si no fuera un ser más allá de un humano ahora mismo estaría muerto, pero, ¿acaso eso era un consuelo?

-¿Por qué sigues resistiéndote? –le preguntó.

Ichigo no hablaba, su mirada estaba en el piso.

La sangre goteaba de la carne abierta al piso de piedra alimentando un circuito extenso de lo que parecía ser un lago entero de sangre.

-Bien, puedes aguantar todo lo que quieras, el último cainita duró dos meses antes de que la muerte definitiva lo reclamara y este mismo era un matusalén, veremos si aguantas lo mismo aunque lo dudo ya que eres un caitiff.

Ichigo abrió los ojos y su boca temblaba, gemidos se escuchaban. Albien sonreía mientras del mismo cuerpo de Ichigo aparecían gusanos que salían a la superficie desgarrando su piel, Albien sujetó un hierro candente y lo pasó cerca del rostro.

-El fuego es la perdición para nuestro linaje, pero que el mismo te mate puede ser algo un poco lento y doloroso.

Pasó la herida cerca de las costillas que estaban mostrándose en su pecho con el acero.

-No importa si no cedes –le dijo Albien-, al fin y al cabo, tú alma ya es mía

Tras decir esto introducía el hierro candente en su cuerpo hasta atravesarlo, mientras el hierro al rojo vivo salía por el otro lado, Ichigo abrió los ojos y lanzó un grito aterrador de dolor, Ewah veía esto mientras se mataba de risa, no había nada más divertido para él que el dolor ajeno, sobre todo de alguien que no tiene esperanzas.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH‼

_**000**_

-Nii-sama…

Sabía en ciertos aspectos que estaba perdiendo el tiempo mientras intentaba convencer a su hermano, también sabía que con cada minuto que perdía el destino de aquel muchacho se sellaba cada vez más y más, pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que pedírselo, suplicárselo, esperando que él comprendiera lo que ella intentaba hacer, pero aquel Ventrue mientras observaba el cuadro de la hermana de la joven seguía con su decisión inquebrantable.

-¡Por favor!

-Ya falta muy poco para que el consejo escuche tu palabra Rukia, no pienso echarlo a perder todo ahora por un Caitiff.

-¡Yo también soy una Caitiff!

Silencio, Rukia no iba a ceder.

-¡Ichigo está en peligro‼ ¿¡Acaso no lo entiendes Nii-sama!? Si sigo perdiendo el tiempo él… él…

-¡Rukia!

La voz de trueno hizo callar a la joven, Byakuya notaba la desesperación en su rostro, pero no iba a dar brazo a torcer.

-Ya escuchaste a ese Baali que tenemos prisionero, tu chiquillo debe ser ahora pasto de demonios

-¡No pienso creer eso! –dijo Rukia- ¡NUNCA‼

-¿¡Y qué harías sola frente a varios antiguos!? Si te diera permiso para ir, lo único que haría sería enviarte a tu muerte definitiva.

-¡No puedo dejarlo solo! ¡No puedo!

-¡Suficiente!

Byakuya le dio la espalda.

-Recuerda que tu deber para con el clan que te acogió es más importante que la vida de cualquier vástago, no importa lo que creas que sientes, no cambiaré de opinión

Rukia apretaba los puños con tal fuerza que incrustaba sus uñas en sus palmas, temblando de rabia, de impotencia.

-Ya perdí a Hisana, no pienso perderte a ti. Mucho menos por alguien como él

Tras decir esto Byakuya se fue, la muchacha cayó de rodillas abatida y golpeó el piso, otra vez lágrimas de sangre aparecían en sus mejillas. Era obvio que él no iba a dejar que ella fuera a buscar a Ichigo porque ella le importaba, a pesar de sus rudas palabras lo sabía, ya que al final de cuentas el cariño a veces es egoísta.

-Maldición… ¡Maldición!

Impotencia, clara y total impotencia, no le importaba lo que viera, lo que contaran, todo para ella en esos momentos no le importaba, solo le importaba la seguridad de aquel muchacho a quien había arrastrado a ese maldito mundo, era por su culpa que ahora estuviera en esta situación.

Rukia miró el cuadro de su hermana.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿¡QUE!?

_**000**_

En los calabozos que los Brujah tenían en su refugio lo primero que se notó fue que una de las celdas estaba cubierta por una capa de sombras muy densa donde un vampiro de mirada arrogante esperaba de pie. Aquel sujeto estaba a unas cuantas puertas del lugar donde aquellos vampiros dormían durante el día y tal vez incluso veía las probabilidades de salir de ese sitio

cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió mostrando a aquellos que lo habían atrapado.

Sin temor, sin nada más que mostrar que una expresión de aburrimiento clara, observó a Nemu que ayudaba a Ishida a moverse, aún herido por el combate contra aquella chica que se uniera con esos animales de forma monstruosa.

-Según entiendo humano, derrotaste a Juliet ¿no?

Ishida no respondía, no porque no quisiera hacerlo, estaba demasiado herido como para pronunciar alguna cosa

-Juliet, siempre fuiste demasiado confiada, al final una escoria humana fue tu verdugo.

Ishida le observaba con cautela, estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado.

-Mikail te ha estado buscando Lasombra –dijo de pronto dirigiéndose a Nemu-, me hubiera gustado hacerlo rabiar al eliminarte, pero parece que tienes mucha suerte.

De repente la puerta del calabozo se abría y de esta aparecía Rukia que avanzando a toda prisa colocaba la espada de Ichigo en el cuello de aquel vampiro con ojos desesperados.

-¿¡Dónde se lo llevaron!?

-Hmmm…

La espada se acercó a su cuello.

-¡¿DONDE?!

-Rukia cálmate… -le pidió Renji

-Si me matas igual no tendrás tu información –dijo Tomas tranquilamente-, ¿comprendes Sangre impura?

-Kuchiki-san –le habló Unohana-, cálmate

Tomas se fijó en ella.

-Tus ojos son muy humanos… hace mucho que no veía esos ojos… en la estirpe

Rukia retrocedió, a tomas le divertía ver ese rostro de desesperación.

-Seguro Lithia ya te lo dijo, ¿No?

-¿Dónde está… Ichigo?

-Quien sabe… en estos momentos Albien-sama debe estar haciéndole sentir el infierno en carne propia, no es alguien muy paciente cuando sus planes son frustrados por gusanos, cuando encuentra al culpable no le importa si es humano o cainita, lo tortura hasta enloquecerlo y tras esto destruye su alma introduciendo en su cuerpo vacío a uno de las huestes de nuestro amo

Rukia tembló al escuchar esto.

-No es un proceso rápido, no le gustan las cosas rápidas.

-¡DIMELO!

-¿Y si te lo dijera que harías? –le preguntó con tranquilidad-, el viaje a las tierras de mis amos dura al menos a paso ligero 10 a 12 noches y ningún ser, ni siquiera un licántropo dura tanto, pero si quieres saber por dónde ir te lo diré, tal vez cuando llegues vas encuentres al menos sus ropas o su esqueleto en un montón de cenizas.

-¡Miserable!

Renji tuvo que detenerla antes de que usara la espada de Ichigo para asesinarlo, jamás la había visto así, en sus ojos las lágrimas de sangre caían abundantemente mientras apretaba los dientes desesperada, impotente.

-¡Suéltame Renji, Que me sueltes!

-Cálmate. ¿No ves que eso es lo que quiere?

-Me pregunto si quien la abrazó y la abandonó fue un Toreador, solo esos sujetos son tan patéticos mostrando sus emociones.

-Guarda silencio Baali –dijo el príncipe apareciéndose entre las tinieblas acompañado de Gin-, estás aquí para responder a nuestras preguntas

-¿Y si me rehúso?

El príncipe dando una orden hizo que uno de sus sirvientes acercara un hierro candente a su rostro.

-No nos provoques satanista.

Tomas miró el hierro candente y sin más acercó su rostro a esta, escuchándose un sonido clásico de carne quemándose, sin expresión de dolor, sin nada mientras observaba fijamente a Gin que estaba ahí sonriente, los demás vampiros retrocedieron al ver su forma de actuar.

-No hay nada que puedan hacerme para que hable –dijo él-, así que ¿qué más puede ofrecer para que afloje la lengua?

Miró a los presentes como si ´no pasara nada a su alrededor, confiado, amenazante.

-¿Cómo ingresaste a nuestros territorios? –preguntó Byakuya-, ¿cómo fue que mataste a Josef?

-Lo único que recuerdo –dijo Tomas-, es que ese rostro deforme se atrevía a cerrarme el paso y a mis aliados, Mikail se enfadó tanto que lo hizo pedazos, ¿algo más?

No iba a cooperar, era más que obvio, pero siempre había un método para hacer hablar a cualquiera. Sea o no un mortal.

-Sabemos lo que intentan –dijo Byakuya-, los de su calaña no son muy imaginativos con sus objetivos.

-¿¡Dónde está Ichigo!?

Tomas miró a Rukia, para luego mostrar una expresión de hastío.

-Resígnate muchacha, el chico desde que cayó en manos de mi amo… ESTA MUERTO

El príncipe miró a los ojos a Tomas, este ni se inmutó, mostrando una mueca de asco el Ventrue ordenó a Gin que trajeran algunos instrumentos más para hacerlo hablar, este sonriente le obedeció seguido por dos de los caballeros

-Hay muchas formas de hacerte hablar, ¿lo sabes?

-Estoy asustado, en serio… -dijo con burla.

-No te pases de listo conmigo, será mejor que hables o desearás estar con tu amo antes de tiempo.

-Inténtalo…

El Príncipe estaba furioso.

-Váyanse, yo hablaré con él.

Byakuya asintió y se alejó junto con Unohana que haciendo una seña a sus hombres de confianza estos se marchaban, Tomas observó a Rukia que estaba reacia a irse, sentía claramente su desesperación por saber que podía haberle pasado a aquel muchacho, algo que muy pocas veces había visto en el linaje de Caín y eso le pareció divertido. No podía hacerlo escapar así sin más.

-Todos los miembros de los 13 tenemos una disciplina que nos sirve para trasladarnos a nuestro territorio, solo de ida –dijo Tomas tan fuerte como para que Rukia le escuchara- con ese poder puedo abrir un portal el tiempo necesario para que cuatro personas puedan entrar, ahí, llegar a las tierras de nuestro amo es fácil, pero salir es otra cosa.

-¿Qué? –Rukia volteó.

-Rukia, no –le ordenó Byakuya

Tomas sonrió.

-Un viaje de varios días se resume en uno solo, si quieres ver si el pequeño vástago sigue convida… claro está muchos cainitas solo soportan tres días a lo mucho.

-Eso no me importa –dijo el príncipe.

-Lo sé… solo quería que lo supieran… es el deseo de mi amo

Byakuya miró a su hermana, sus ojos mostraban esperanza, una salida, pero era necesario quitársela.

-¿Acaso crees que enviaremos a cuatro de los nuestros para rescatar a un Caitiff? –dijo Byakuya con tono helado

-Nii-sama…

-Es una misión suicida, conocemos a tu líder, a Albien, ningún cainita en sus cabales iría a enfrentarlo sin un ejército

Rukia le miró suplicante.

-Eso es cierto –dijo Gin-, la basura debe quedarse donde debe estar. ¿Verdad Príncipe?

-Es cierto…

Rukia quiso protestar, pero no pudo hacerlo, Byakuya le detuvo con unos ojos amenazantes, no permitiría que pusiera en riesgo la oportunidad de derrocar a ese vampiro, ya que con eso muchas dudas se liberarían, era necesario el sacrificio de Ichigo y él estaba dispuesto a que pasara. Cuando se retiraron dejando al Príncipe con sus hombres y unos claros objetos de tortura Rukia increpó a su hermano lo que estaba diciendo, pero este no le hizo caso.

-Nii-sama… por favor… ¡NII-SAMA‼

-A mi me parece lo mejor –dijo Ishida de pronto

Rukia le miró de modo amenazante.

-Se que no es el mejor vástago que haya conocido –dijo Renji-, pero nadie merece estar en sus botas

-Es obvio que hablas sin conocer la situación.

-Quincy-san

Renji parecía ya harto.

-Desde que te he visto me he dado cuenta el odio que tienes por aquel chico y la verdad no entiendo la razón.

-Ese chico es un maldito, él…

-¡Cállate! –le gritó Rukia

Renji parecía confuso por el reaccionar de Rukia que acercándose el sujetó del cuello, Nemu miraba a Ishida que estaba sentado en una silla con el cuerpo vendado debido a las heridas ocasionadas por Juliet que nos e inmutaba a pesar de esa reacción.

-¿Por qué actúas así? –le preguntó Renji

-Él…

-Tú lo viste Kuchiki –dijo Ishida de pronto interrumpiéndola-, ¿verdad? Viste lo que él fue capaz de hacer…

Rukia bajó la mirada.

-¿Y aún así deseas ayudarle?

La joven vampira se mordió el labio, Renji no comprendía nada.

-No entiendo como alguien como tú decidió renunciar a su vida mortal para volverse un caminante de las tinieblas

Rukia se alejó.

-No hables… sin saber nada… humano…

Sin decir más se fue para acompañar a su hermano, esperando poder convencerlo aunque fuera casi imposible. En cuanto estuvieron solos Renji se acercó a Ishida y le sujetó del cuello, Nemu rápida se puso delante de él obligándolo a soltarle

-Quincy-san está herido…

-¡RUKIA YA ESTA MUY AFECTADA POR LO SUCEDIDO PARA QUE HABLES DE MÁS, HUMANO!

-Ella debería olvidar que una vez ese tipo existió, es lo mejor… -dijo él.

-¿¡POR QUE!? Aunque no me agrada –Renji miró el piso mientras apretaba sus puños-, Rukia es feliz teniéndolo cerca, tú no sabes cómo era ella, como es, tras que fue convertida Rukia nunca había sonreído, su mirada era fría y triste, pero tras que ese vástago vino las cosas cambiaron y por primera vez en años, la vi sonreír y que pierda de nuevo eso, es algo que no puedo permitir.

-¡Ese muchacho lideró un grupo que masacró toda una villa con mujeres y niños dentro! –gritó Ishida

Un silencio sepulcral. Renji abrió los ojos, exceptivo, ¿un asesino? ¿¡El tipo que perdió los estribos cuando Rukia tuvo que liberar a aquellos niños cuando fueron convertidos!? ¿¡Él idiota que deseaba proteger a cuantos pudiera!? Eso era inverosímil, imposible, Ishida al notar la cara de escepticismo de Renji suspiró

-Si quieres saberlo espera a mañana, tal vez puedas salvar a Kuchiki de un destino atroz ya que ella está decidida a salvar a ese hombre… (y la verdad no lo entiendo)

_**000**_

_Ven, libera la bestia_

_Ven, libera al demonio_

_Ven, trae la muerte_

_Ven, pierde la esperanza_

-¿Qué te pasa muchacho?

Ewah se sentó en un pilar mirando a Ichigo encadenado y mutilado, la mirada de Ichigo estaba en el piso sintiendo un dolor indescriptible en su brazo derecho, el cual mostraba los músculos y los huesos tras que le quitaran la piel de ese lugar, la sangre caía en un mar rojo que estaba en el piso, gran parte creada por su sangre.

-Es curioso que no sucumbas a la bestia, otros ya lo habrían hecho. ¿Oh acaso tienes esperanzas de que te ayuden?

Ichigo no respondía. Apenas y podía lanzar sonidos guturales por el dolor que le inundaba

-¿Piensas acaso que esa cainita intentará ayudarte? Tu Sire…

-…

-Aún debes recordar la cara que puso cuando observó lo que hiciste, cada escena, cada instante, debió haber destruido todo lo que pensaba de ti, absolutamente.

Ichigo apretó los dientes.

-Claro que ella tampoco es una blanca paloma, pero normalmente un pecador trata de encontrar consuelo en quien cree que no ha sido capaz de cometer las atrocidades que uno ha hecho.

El niño flotó y se colocó delante de él mientras sus ojos se movían como un camaleón, por todos lados.

-Quien pensaría que un tipo como tú que se creía digno de la salvación resultó ser muy parecido a mí o a Aizen, un asesino sin escrúpulos.

-Yo… yo no quería…

-pero lo hiciste, ¿no? Y eso fue lo que vio aquella caitiff, escuchó los gritos, el llanto, el dolor, lo que provocaste en nombre de tu Dios, ah, he dicho Dios, me quemo, ¡Me quemó!

Ewah se retorcía mientras se reía como un desquiciado.

-Ah… lo recuerdas ¿no? En tus pesadillas, aquel momento en que tu espada bajó contra aquellos hombres que deseaba defender a sus iguales, a inocentes, los cuales no te impidieron hacer que rodaran las cabezas. Incluyendo la de tu amiguita.

Ichigo quiso gritar, pero no podía. Ewah se acercó y le susurró al oído.

-Ahora que ella lo sabe, seguro querrá desear nunca haberte conocido, nunca haber sabido siquiera tu nombre

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron.

-Estás solo y morirás solo y cuando pase eso, ya sabes dónde te espera mi amo

Tras decir esto Ichigo lanzó un grito aterrador mientras Ewah al verlo así se mataba de risa

Ewah era un ser despreciable que solía usar los temores y desesperación de otros en su favor, se alimentaba de ellos incluso diciendo que eran algo más delicioso que la misma sangre de un antiguo, el dolor y desesperación de cualquier ser era algo que lo alimentaba, aquel Baali había perdido el juicio tras que su amo le diera su don, con el cual ahora se alimentaba de Ichigo.

Soledad y terror, tristeza, amargura, arrepentimiento, todo era su alimento y más cuando en esas emociones había desesperanza.

Y en esos momentos en el corazón de Ichigo había logrado crear la suficiente como para dejarlo saciado.

_**000**_

_Oh, caminos de tristeza_

_Abran el camino a quien vaga sin esperanza_

_Oh caminos de tristeza_

_No dejen espina que lastimen sus pies_

_Oh, caminos de tristeza_

_Denle el reposo final._

Tras que la reunión acabara, se le prohibió a Inoue salir de la universidad, tenía que quedarse allí para evitar un futuro ataque de cualquier demonio que estuviera presente, ya la última vez Unohana apenas y pudo abrir la barrera que inundó el pueblo, pero no sabía si podría hacerlo de nuevo si atacaban esta vez en serio.

Inoue no paró de gritar y llorar llamando a Ichigo, culpándose por lo sucedido, sintiéndose terriblemente preocupada por lo que pudiera pasarle.

Pero ella no era la única.

Rukia despertó incluso antes del anochecer debido a la pesadilla que tuvo en esos instantes, observó a Ichigo siendo envuelto en una sombra negra y su rostro cubierto por una máscara demoniaca y esta comenzaba a llorar sangre y aunque ella intentaba acercarse, no podía hacerlo, simplemente veía como la máscara se apoderaba de él y luego el alma del muchacho se hacía pedazos.

Se acostó de nuevo en su cama pensativa, su almohada estaba manchada.

"Lo viste ¿verdad?"

"No nos importa un Caitiff"

Caittifs, vampiros sin clan, parias que si tienen suerte viven un tiempo antes de morir consumidos por los que se creen puros por pertenecer a un grupo, reemplazables, eso era para ellos Ichigo, un vampiro que no era imprescindible al final de cuentas solo la obligaron a convertirlo ya que otro lo habría hecho para aumentar su poder, con ella no sería lo suficientemente poderoso para revelarse, sería manipulable, fácil de usar y luego fácilmente desechable

Eso pensaban ellos pero para ella, Ichigo no era algo que se pudiera reemplazar, él era irremplazable y saber que iba a morir hacía que su corazón el doliera, un dolor que no creía sentir de nuevo, no, teniendo el pase para ayudarle tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos

De sus ojos una lágrima carmesí volvió a caer.

-Ichigo… aguanta… por favor.

La noche avanzaba, Renji no entendía el por qué estaba yendo a ver a ese humano para saber algo sobre ese muchacho, tal vez porque con eso podría ayudar a su amiga, tal vez esa era la razón para que lo viera, por ella.

-Abarai-san –dijo Nemu

-¿Dónde está ese tipo?

-Aquí…

Ishida se colocaba su capa blanca, aún sus heridas eran visibles, pero no parecían tan graves como la otra vez.

-Espero que lo que me digas vaga la pena

-Incluso los de tu raza deben conocer el incidente de hace unos años en una aldea en tierra santa donde un templo subterráneo fue destruido, ¿no?

-Tengo un poco de conocimiento, esa vez tu grupo entero fue casi exterminado ¿Oh no?

Ishida apretó el puño, Nemu se acercó para verle.

-Todo empezó cuando ese maldito llegó a nuestro campamento.

Ichigo estaba colgado en las cadenas sintiendo como su carne volvía a crecer en los miembros y partes del cuerpo donde se lo habían arrancado, sus tendones, su nervios, cada parte mientras aceros candentes se hundían en su pecho, ¿cuánto más aguantaría? No lo sabía, solo sabía que debería estar muerto ya, pero ellos no le dejarían morir tan fácilmente. No hasta volverlo loco de dolor.

"_Me merezco esto" pensaba "Es un castigo por todo lo que hice"_

Su vista era nublada, no creía que esta noche pudiera aguantar más.

-Tatsuki…

_Ángel de mi Guarda_

_Dulce Compañía_

_No me desampares ni de noche ni de día_

_Si muero antes de despertar, te pido que lleves mi alma_

_Mi alma… mi alma… mi alma_

En aquella ocasión Ichigo recibió noticias por parte de una carta de Tatsuki que iban a negociar la rendición de una villa enemiga, no le dijo nada más, aparte de que no se preocupara y que siguiera esforzándose, solo eso. Ichigo por alguna razón tuvo un mal presentimiento que lo dejó pensativo en aquella ocasión que recibió la carta y esta se acrecentó cuando Tatsuki dejó de escribirle, ¿había pasado algo? Espera que no fuera así pero…

Una noche cuando él estaba sentado al fuego con Chad y otros miembros de su orden su líder apareció ordenando a uno de sus hombres de confianza que se reagruparan ante la sorpresa de todos.

-¿Qué sucede? –quiso saber Ichigo

-El ejército completo de los Quincy ha desaparecido

Ichigo abrió los ojos.

-Tatsuki…

¿Acaso esa era la razón para que dejarla de escribirle?

–no sabemos si están muertos o no, pero se nos ha dado la orden del mismo Papa para ir a las tierras paganas y eliminar al enemigo que debió haber atacado a los Quincy

Las palabras retumbaron en su cabeza.

-André

Un hombre de barba mal rasurada asintió.

-¡TODOS A LOS CABALLOS!

-Yo también voy a ir –dijo Ichigo de pronto

-Tú perteneces a mi grupo muchacho –dijo el comandante

-¡Tatsuki está con los Quincy! Debo saber si ella está a salvo…

No entendía que pasaba, pero según lo que pudo conocer antes de partir fue que el Papa había enviado a aquellos caballeros conocidos como Quincy hacía tierras de medio oriente donde hace muy poco había recibido unas noticias perturbadoras, historia de que unos hombres misteriosos llegaron a una ciudad de repente hace un año y que tras esto la ciudad empezó a volverse un agujero donde se adoraba al diablo, todos los hombres fueron asesinados y ahora en esas tierras desiertas el diablo vagaba a sus anchas, eso fue lo que dijeron literalmente. Fue por eso mismo que enviaron a los Quincy para averiguar que estaba sucediendo y si era cierto aniquilar aquella fuente "maligna", pero no regresaron ni siquiera hubo alguna señal si estaban vivos. Lo que al principio parecía solo ser una suposición estúpida llegó a convertirse en algo serio ya que aquellos hombres habían sido entrenados para ser un grupo élite y ahora que no daban indicios de vida significaba que algo realmente terrible estaba sucediendo.

Pero eso era ridículo, ¿una fuerza demoniaca? Aunque Tatsuki fuera fuerte, decidida y con una gran voluntad, nada podría hacer contra algo enviado por el mismo diablo, nada.

La insistencia de Ichigo hizo al final que su comandante cediera.

-Esperamos noticias cuando lleguen, si no recibimos ninguna en dos días tras su llegada nosotros estaremos en camino.

Tenía que averiguar qué pasaba y saber si Tatsuki, estaba bien

_**000**_

-¿Unos hombres?

Ishida asintió.

-Cuando fuimos a aquella villa por órdenes del mismo Papa para averiguar qué sucedía con los pobladores todos estábamos seguros que iba a ser un combate sin cuartel, sin embargo mi abuelo Ishida Souken creyó que primeramente debía ser necesario hablar con quien tuviera autoridad en aquella villa; nosotros no éramos asesinos y aquel poblado cubierto por fuertes murallas de piedra y custodiado por varios hombres tenía en el interior solo mujeres, niños y ancianos.

Ishida suspiró.

-¿Normal?

-El Papa dijo que dentro había una fuerza demoniaca, algo para lo que nosotros en gran parte fuimos entrenados, tal vez era un modo de usarnos como carne de cañón o solo para demostrar su poderío en las tierras donde se alaba a Alá, no lo sé.

Renji escuchaba tranquilamente, aunque se preguntaba cómo estaba Rukia mientras tanto

-Mi abuelo entabló conversación con los misteriosos visitantes.

Renji levantó una ceja.

-Luthero me dijo que lo sucedido aquella vez –dijo Nemu después de Ishida-, fue porque un miembro de mi clan, un Lasombra de nombre Theodore, había seguido a un grupo del clan Salubri que se hacían llamar hijos de Osiris, ellos tenían en su posesión algo que era de sumo interés para él, algo que ese grupo movía cada 30 años de un lugar a otro para mantenerlo a salvo.

Lasombra, tenía que ser algún Vástago jugando con los hilos mortales.

-Así que ellos iniciaron esto.

-En parte, como los Lasombra han ayudado a la iglesia a expandirse desde que se creara vio factible usar al Papa, a la cabeza de la iglesia para esto.

Renji bajó la mirada

-Salubris, creí que ya estaban casi extintos por la cacería que sufrieron por el clan Tremere

Ishida miró el piso.

-Mi abuelo decidió ayudarles… era necesario hacerlo, pero…

_**000**_

Cuando las fuerzas de Ichigo se movilizaron Ichigo decidió ir delante con el primer grupo a modo de ver las fuerzas enemigas, el trayecto no era fácil, debían estar cerca del agua la cual era escaza en gran parte de esos lugares, André era un hombre respetado entre los templarios, un guerrero fiero y casi una leyenda.

La noche había llegado mientras cabalgaban, Ichigo se adelantó para acercarse a su líder, algo que al otro no le gustó mucho.

-Que quieres muchacho.

-Nada señor –dijo Ichigo

-¿Acaso te preocupa la chica que pertenecía a tu batallón?

Ichigo no dijo nada.

-Nunca entenderé a los jóvenes

-¡SEÑOR! .gritó alguien señalando algo en la lejanía.

André lanzó la señal para que todos se detuvieran, sin más sacó un catalejo de entre sus ropas.

-¿Cómo está la situación? –quiso saber uno de ellos

André no parecía contento, Ichigo no sabía que sucedía cuando de pronto este le entregó el catalejo, todo estaba callado, las murallas no tenían vigilantes, ninguno. Era como si todo el lugar estuviera muerto.

-¿Qué cree que signifique esto? –pregunto Ichigo

-No lo sé –dijo André-. Prepárense, atacaremos al amanecer.

Un grito de guerra

Ichigo observó de nuevo por el catalejo que le había dejado aquel tipo, esto era extraño, no parecía haber nadie en aquellas murallas, ¿acaso era cierto lo de esa fuerza demoniaca? No, no era posible, observó de nuevo cuando en el catalejo se vio a un hombre de ropas bancas y capa que caminaba en ese lugar, era un anciano, un hombre venerable y recordó que el líder de los Quincy era un hombre de edad conocido como Souken y que seguramente no sabía lo que pasaba y que por sus decisiones ahora mismo iban a ser eliminados.

Al principio creyó que era su imaginación cuando aquel anciano le observaba a lo lejos, estaba casi a oscuras alumbrados por la luna y eso no era suficiente como para delatar su presencia.

Y sin embargo aquel el anciano lo estaba observando a él.

La noche llegó

_**000**_

-Mi abuelo nos dijo que había un grupo numeroso que se acercaba a las murallas, al parecer el Papa no estaba muy contento con nuestra insubordinación así que envió a sus perros para matarnos, mi abuelo nos ordenó diezmar el grupo que estaba acercándose y ahí lo encontré.

-¿A quién?

Ishida apretó los puños.

-Kurosaki…

_**000**_

Ichigo miraba a lo lejos mientras sus compañeros se disponían a dormir, él tenía que hacer guardia junto con cinco hombres más, el campamento estaba callado

-Parece que no habrá batalla

-¿Y si es cierto lo del demonio?

Murmullos, Ichigo estaba pensativo, uno de ellos sujetaba una botella de vino riéndose.

-Sea como sea, habrá combate, estoy ansioso por derramar sangre pagana.

-¿Ansioso?

-Recuerda, matar un pagano no es homicidio, es el camino al cielo…

Carcajadas cuando quien había hablado hacía caer la botella de vino y esta se hacía pedazos.

-Oye ten más cuidad… ¡…‼

La mano de este estaba atravesada por una flecha con una cruz tallada.

-Esto…

Ichigo notó como miles de flechas destellaban en lo alto.

-¡Ataque enemigo!

Ichigo retrocedió y usando su espada como escudo bloqueaba la lluvia de flechas que cayeron encima de ellos, los soldados aparecieron de las tiendas de campaña sacando sus espadas, mientras varios hombres aparecían con ropas blancas, ¿acaso eran? No, debía ser una broma.

Atacaron, los soldados intentaron defenderse pero cobijados por las tinieblas aquellos sujetos habían lanzado una emboscada perfecta para que no pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo, Ichigo tras defenderse de esa ola de flechas decidió ayudar a sus compañeros sin saber quiénes eran, uno de estos sacaba su espada al tenerlo cerca, Ichigo lanzaba un golpe con su espada que este bloqueó, pero la espada quebraba la suya y lo cortaba así sin más.

-¡AAAAGGGH!

-¡A las armas!

André se levantaba mientras enemigos incendiaban las tiendas de campaña e incluso hacían volar los lugares donde estaban las armas de los caballeros.

Varios enemigos venían en su contra pero con la experiencia ganada Ichigo les hacía frente sin problemas dejando a tres en el piso cortados de gravedad a pesar de sus armaduras, Ichigo veía como el caos se desataba en su campamento y trataba de ayudar atacando a quienes tenía por delante, las flechas zumbaban y él usando su capa las desviaba para atacar a quien disparaba.

Otra flecha que casi le llega, Ichigo sujetando su espada de sus tiras empezó a hacerlo girar para lanzarlo contra el que le disparaba las flechas, este lo esquivó ante su sorpresa para luego acercarse a él para lanzarle una flecha a quemarropa, Ichigo atrajo de nuevo su espada y bloqueaba le golpe enemigo, este sin darse por vencido retrocedía evitando su ataque y sacaba su propia espada una espada que tenía la forma de cruz en la empuñadura.

-Tch…

A lo lejos una catapulta ardía, el combate no parecía tener fin, cuando de pronto entre las sombras dos sujetos aparecieron y sin más sus compañeros dejaron de pelear por alguna misteriosa razón, cuando sus hermanos de armas intentaron atacarles muchos cayeron de rodillas ante ellos como si una fuerza los tumbara o algo más y pronto de tropa de Ichigo cual solo parecía quedar él aún peleando contra aquel hombre mientras se formaba un circulo a su alrededor.

Ichigo retrocedió y tomando impulso atacaba de nuevo viendo una brecha en la defensa de su rival, su rival lo esquivó, pero el caballero antes de hacer caer el peso de su espada la volvía a mover impactando con el lado sin filo a su oponente que ante su sorpresa salió rodando por el suelo

-TE TENGO

Ichigo saltó para darle el golpe de gracia, más antes de que lo lograra alguien más intervino y de un mandoble desviaba el trayecto de la espada del joven recibiendo una patada del misterioso atacante que lo interceptara haciendo que pierda el equilibrio

-Ichigo basta –dijo de pronto quien le hiciera rente

Reconoció la voz.

-¿Tat-suki?

Su otro adversario se levantaba para atacar cuando…

-Es suficiente Uryuu…

Ichigo miró a su alrededor, gran parte por no decir todos sus compañeros de pelotón habían sido tomados presos, solo quedaba él que de pronto fue apuntado pero el filo de la espada de su amiga.

-Ya basta.

Un anciano se acercaba, era el mismo que le observara.

-Tatsuki ¿por qué?

-Ichigo entiende, yo…

-Más vale que te calmes –dijo Ishida apuntándole con su arco.

Ichigo no sabía que pasaba, pero él nunca se rendía, nunca, aunque las cosas estuvieran mal él seguiría peleando, ¡un guerrero no se rinde nunca!

-¡ICHIGO NO!

-Tendrán que matarme.

Levantó la espada y atacó mientras los demás retrocedían, Tatsuki le detenía con su espada pidiéndole que se calmara

-¿¡Por qué me detienes Tatsuki?

-Ichigo por favor, ya para…

Las flechas le apuntaban, Tatsuki empujando a Ichigo con su cuerpo les gritaba que no hicieran nada mientras su amigo miraba de un lado para otro confuso, su amiga quería razonar con él, tratar de explicarle que sucedía pero él no quería razonar, sentía que había un malentendido mientras observaba a su amiga con aquellos hombres que atacaran su unidad, aquellos que tenían la confianza de su misma santidad, ¿qué sucedía?

Ichigo fue sujetado por dos caballeros obligándole a soltar su espada, aún así daba resistencia cuando uno de aquellos hombres se acercó a él, para ser exactos una mujer y le tocó la frente, Ichigo lanzó un grito de dolor y cayó fulminado al piso ya sin consciencia, Tatsuki corrió a su lado para ver si estaba bien.

-Ichigo…

-Llévenselo –dijo Souken mientras Ishida miraba desconfiado a aquel joven.

_**000**_

-Ojalá. Lo hubiera matado esa vez… así nada hubiera sucedido…

_**000**_

En las catacumbas Ewah sonreía viendo los recuerdos del muchacho claramente, uno a uno.

-Una vez te sentiste culpable por tu madre, creíste haberla matado con el cuchillo que le arrebataste a esos ladrones, juraste que nunca más sucedería lo mismo y que serías lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar que sucediera de nuevo.

Empezó a matarse de risa.

-En serio, que palabras más nobles, menudo asco viendo lo que hiciste, ¿No crees?

Ichigo no respondía, su mente vagaba en el pasado y mientras recordaba lágrimas de sangre caían una y otra vez.

"_Yo… soy un monstruo"_

_**Continuará:**_

_**Capítulo EX 2**_  
_**El Pacto**_


	22. El Pacto

_**Capítulo EX 2  
Pacto**_

"_¿Y sí todos fuéramos Jesús?"._

_Ése es el quid de la cuestión.  
Nosotros, los "demonios" fuimos los primeros mesías, los primeros salvadores.  
Éramos unos tres millones de mártires que intentaban salvar a la humanidad…  
y aun así fracasamos._

_Sucesos ocurridos diez años atrás._

En la lejanía se encontraban unos extraños emplazamientos que muchos creerían que eran simples ruinas de alguna civilización antigua o piedra apilonadas sin sentido, pero en lo profundo de este habían unas catacumbas aisladas donde pilares de mármol blanco con diseño extraños y aterradores sostenían el elaborado techo que se entremezclaba con la roca natural estaban en pie, ese enorme pasillo llevaba hasta una cámara profunda donde se escuchaba el sonido de los martillos golpeando el acero, varios herreros de gran musculatura creaban armas para venideras guerras siendo supervisados por una mujer de pelo rubio y piel morena que era la que ordenaba a estos mortales y vampiros.

Las armas eran de buena calidad, pero no se diferenciaban mucho de aquellas que un humano común y corriente haría y vendería por unas cuantas monedas, sin embargo debían bastar para las campañas venideras. Aquella Lamia del clan Capadocio hubiera deseado haber mantenido aún entre estos herreros a Adrían, esa joven impura podía ser todo lo más bajo de la raza de Caín pero su arte, su estilo para forjar armas y armaduras era único, sus espadas parecían estar vivas y deseosas de derramar sangre, sus armaduras eran capaces de soportar el golpe de un anciano del clan Gangrel sin sufrir daños, cada pieza que ella creaba eran obras de arte salvaje y de muerte Adrían incluso forjó aquella lanza oscura de dos filos que usa esa maldita pelirroja de los 13, irónicamente aquella Caitiff nunca supo para que iba a servir esa lanza con el paso de los siglos.

Si, una maestra con las armas que de no ser por ese maldito noble llamado Byakuya seguiría como su esclava. Afortunadamente pudo borrar todo lo que vivió en ese sitio o los planes de su amo hubieran sido comprometidos.

-Las espadas están preparadas señora Hallibel –dijo uno de ellos haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Y las armaduras?

-Faltan unas cuantas, pero dentro de tres noches estarán…

-Las necesito dentro de una noche.

El herrero palideció un poco.

-Señora, no podemos…

Un grito se escuchó en lo profundo de las cuevas.

-Pues deberán hacerlo o serán parte de las forjas de carne.

-S-si… si… lo haremos.

Aterrado el hombre corrió y gritó a sus hombres para seguir con sus labores con mayor velocidad mientras la morena de cabellos dorados avanzó hasta una de las armerías donde estaban armas muy distintas a las que estaban produciendo en masa, cuchillas y placas de acero estaban allí de gran tamaño que difícilmente un humano podría sujetar.

Esas armas, estaban destinadas para otros seres, seres que vendrían de aquel lugar que llamó la Forja de Carne.

En el interior de esta las cosas cambiaban claramente comparado con las forjas de la otra cámara, en lugar de calderos y acero hirviente había mazmorras con pobres diablos que gritaban y aullaban pidiendo auxilio todos ordenados en un círculo alrededor de un altar donde ahora mismo se llevaba a cabo la labor más importante para aquel que deseaba que su ejército estuviera bien armado.

Los Tzimisce eran una raza horrenda, muchos de ellos deformaban su cuerpo según lo que ellos pensaban era la mejor estética para los caminantes de la noche, sus rostros a veces ya no parecían humanos ni mucho menos, todo en ellos eran antinatural, su color, sus cráneos donde resaltaban los cuernos y otro adorno óseo, sus ojos rojizos y antinaturales, garras afiladas o huesos afilados salidos de sus brazos, todo para ellos era una especie de fijación por verse lo más grotesco posible y demostrando así su trascendencia de la raza a la que una vez pertenecieron y que para ellos era simple ganado o trozos de carne con los cuales experimentar. Como ahora.

Hallibel vio como sacaban de las jaulas a varias personas siendo arrastradas para luego iniciar los primeros pasos para crear el guerrero deseado. Los vampiros de aspecto demoniaco estiraban la piel y el hueso de su víctima, la carne, los músculos y tendones eran formados a su antojo como si amasaran arcilla, arcilla viva que había perdido su boca para no escuchar sus gritos viendo horrorizado como su cuerpo era deformado, su hueso doblado y su aspecto totalmente cambiado.

En otros lados estaban personas igualmente cambiadas, todas y cada una ya en una fase media del desarrollo y a cuales se les incrustaba trozos de otros hombres y mujeres para formar algo más grande, algo más bestial y salvaje a tal punto que ya ni siquiera eran capaces de hablar y en su lugar daban rugidos de locura encadenados mientras otros Tzimisce seguían con sus labores y en el final de aquella cámara el producto final.

La mujer no podía evitar ver embelesada aquella criatura salida de las mismas profundidades del infierno, en sus cuerpo aún se observaban rostros que se quedaron allí gritando de horror, o torsos enteros que se habían convertido ahora en extremidades y huesos afilados salían de su columna como temibles cuchillas, era una criatura salida de la muerte y a la vez de la vida.

Si, esos vampiros podían considerarse demonios, los verdaderos demonios de la estirpe pero aún así ellos jamás tenían tratos con ellos realmente, podían ser crueles y despiadados pero no eran demonios ni tenían tratos con ellos ya que estos mismos los veían a veces por muy debajo de su nivel.

Si, en ese mundo oscuro también los hijos de la creación que cayeron estaban rondando, todo movido de un modo que difícilmente los hombres entenderían y aunque fueran pocos todos ellos tenían sus planes, sus ideas así como ambiciones, ayudados por aquellos que en verdad tenían tratos con ellos o por cuenta propia buscando gente a los cuales usar o incluso… ayudar.

-Dense prisa –ordenó Hallibel-, Aizen no tolerará retrasos.

Tia Hallibel era una de las cainitas más fuertes del clan Capadocio, una mujer altiva y orgullosa que nadie pensaría que pudiera ayudar a otro que no sea de su estirpe, ni mucho menos a un Tzimisce, a un representante de todo lo aberrante del mundo cainita, pero lo hacía y lo hacía porque quería ver si en verdad, en verdad todo lo que investigó Capadocius, el antedeluviano de su clan era cierto, si en verdad sus investigaciones tenían un fruto que hasta ahora no se había logrado y que aquel hombre, aquel monstruo había dicho que podía lograr.

Solo por eso ella seguía su labor de ayudarle a tal punto de incluso traicionar a los suyos, el deseo de ver si era cierto o solo una burla del destino lo que el clan buscaba desde que fue creado. Desgraciadamente Nel parecía ya tener sospechas de ella, si seguía metiéndose tendría que verse en la dolorosa necesidad de detenerla e incluso matarla.

Pero no debía pensar en eso ahora, lo importante era terminar con los instrumentos de guerra, la guerra que se desataría dentro de poco.

Un rugido proveniente de la criatura creada a base de cuerpos y mentes de seres vivos ahora estaba listo para la siguiente fase siendo sometido e insertándole afiladas cuchillas y acero para formar una armadura, pronto estaría listo.

-¿Cómo van los preparativos Hallibel? -preguntó una voz fría de un recién llegado.

-Todo transcurre con normalidad –dijo la mujer-, Ulquiorra.

-Bien –dijo ella sin inmutarse ante su presencia-, ¿Y cómo van los tratos con los satanistas?

-Aún siguen accediendo a ayudar a nuestro señor, pero han dado condiciones, uno de ellos vigilará los emplazamientos donde sean requeridos sus "habilidades"

La rubia hizo un chasquido de su lengua.

-¿Podemos confiar en ellos? –quiso saber-, no me extrañaría que nos traicionen después.

-Nuestro amo ha tomado las medidas y seguro los Baali de los 13 no se atreverán a desafiarlas.

La bestia era encerrada.

-Aún sigo sin entender como fueron capaces de sellar almas y juntarlas, ni siquiera nosotros podemos hacerlo.

-Pero ellos lo hacen, perdemos varias almas en los conflictos tanto o casi más que las que recuperamos, las tormentas en el más allá lo comprueban.

Hallibel asintió.

-Los maeltroms han sido fuertes, pero nada comparado con lo ocurrido tras la caída de Roma. Los muros creados por Caronte soportarán. Pero, si ocurriera una falla en esos sellos… Ya recogimos una cantidad ingente de almas, casi un millón, debemos tener cautela, si todas esas almas son liberadas de golpe y más en el mundo mortal.

-El maelstrom arrasará toda la tierra, si no toda una buena parte de ella –terminó Ulquiorra-, el señor Aizen lo sabe, no debes preocuparte.

-Lo que me preocupan son nuestras alianzas… en los Baali no debemos confiar.

Ulquiorra prefería no hablar nada al respecto, ella tenía razón pero en su lógica los Baali encajaban bien en el plan y eso bastaba. Ahora había otra cosa que solucionar.

-¿Y el prisionero? –quiso saber

Hallibel hizo una leve mueca.

-Ya le dimos de comer o mejor dicho de beber, es increíble que a pesar de tanto tiempo no se haya rendido a la locura.

-Su alma es fuerte –dijo Ulquiorra-, pero no aguantará siempre. Cuando su hermana ya no sea de utilidad tampoco él será necesario, más mientras llegue ese instante debe seguir respirando.

Prisionero, necesario.

-Y en su estado no es una amenaza para nadie.

_**000**_

En un lugar profundo de la caverna, un sitio que hace varios años había sido casi ya olvidado por todos menos por aquellos que cumplían órdenes y su maestro había alguien o mejor dicho algo que estaba convida, alimentado eternamente por sangre inmortal siendo solamente un torso sin piernas, brazos ni boca, era solo una especie de torso a medio construir donde unos ojos verdes se movían de un lado a otro de modo desesperado deseando salir de allí o morir de una buena vez.

Nadie creería que antes ese torso fuera un joven, un joven de ojos verdes y cabellera blanca ni que vivió en un poblado junto con su hermana a quien amaba, tampoco nadie sabía que hace años un hombre extraño apareció en sus vidas y lo convirtió en lo que era ahora tras que descubriera quien era y de paso se llevara a su hermana con él con la promesa de que si le ayudaba él volvería a ser quien era, una promesa que nunca se cumpliría.

Él lo sabía todo, todo lo que ese hombre planificaba así como de las amenazas que tenía que vadear, no solo por parte de los de su misma raza, sino de otros seres que también parecían atentos a sus acciones. Sin embargo ese hombre siempre pensaba que estaba un paso delante de todos, siempre lo creyó y aunque eso lo llevó a la ruina hace casi mil años ahora era más cauteloso, más atento a todo y creía tener todo bajo control.

Pero nunca uno debía confiarse, siempre hay fuerzas que confabulan aún si no están presentes realmente y aunque no pudieran interferir directamente, lo harían de otro modo.

Aquel torso se movía débilmente, dentro de poco vendrían a alimentarlo con sangre de vástago y de nuevo su suplicio como un trozo de carne volvería, si tan solo pudiera ver a su hermana nuevamente.

Ya antes empezó a delirar por su estado, era difícil no ceder a la demencia siendo solo un trozo de carne que era incapaz de moverse, pero no podía dejarse vencer y no lo haría, no sin lograr su meta de matar al maldito que lo dejó así, él no moriría hasta cumplirlo.

-Estar así debe ser una verdadera tortura –dijo una voz bella, casi musical.

De entre las sombras los ojos verdes de aquel despojo humano vieron una bruma que se levantaba y de ella una luz casi cálida que lo rodeó, algo que parecía no ser visto por los otros seres que ayudaban a crear las armas que traerían más desgracia a esas tierras. Algo que vio desde hace unos años, así como sus palabras.

-Descuida, no vine a hacerte daño –dijo la voz con dulzura.

Esa luz, esa voz era al parecer lo único que le dejaba cuerdo, ya la escuchó miles de veces y con ellos sentía que algo en algún sitio no lo había abandonado ni a él ni a su hermana.

Primero fueron voces, luego gradualmente pudo ver una silueta en esa luz, una joven hermosa, tan hermosa que él estaba seguro que no podía ser humana, una mujer alta y delgada de cabello pelirrojo corto desgreñado que se iba a un lado, ojos dorados y piel blanca y delicada que vestía ropas blancas con sendos adornos de alas de plata y perlas.

Se acercaba el día, el día en que él y ella hicieron un acuerdo, aquel día tras que sus ojos vieran a su hermana junto con ese maldito hombre.

Esa noche, esa noche nunca la olvidaría porque ese sujeto le obligó a verlo todo, se divirtió al ver su rabia y desdicha escuchando la voz de su hermana, sobre todo… sus gemidos de placer y sus expresiones. Algo que hizo que por poco y estallara en la locura, en la congoja y desesperación.

Pero fue en ese instante que ella apareció, esa mujer.

-Veo en tus ojos mucha furia y no me extraña… alguien tan joven con sueños y esperanzas, encerrado en algo que ni es vida ni muerte. Pero eso es lo de menos para ti, hay algo más.

Los ojos deseaban cerrarse pero no podía, no podía despegar sus ojos de aquella mujer que se acercó a él y colocó su mano en su frente, una mano fría pero a la vez confortante.

-Tu hermana.

Él la recordó y eso hizo que su corazón doliera, algo que la joven sintió. Otra vez una luz la cubrió.

-Aquel hombre que te hizo esto traerá mucha desgracia si logra su objetivo y para eso utiliza a tu hermana. Para cuando no le sea de utilidad... la matará.

Esas palabras hicieron que aquel cuerpo mutilado se moviera, no podía permitir eso, simplemente no podía.

La mujer sentía que él deseaba hablar, pronunciar algo y comprendiéndolo colocó su mano en donde estaba su boca y al hacerlo la carne se transformó, se reformó devolviendo labios a aquello que fue sellado.

Fue algo doloroso eso se supo por los movimientos violentos que ese cuerpo tuvo pero cuando terminó las palabras fluyeron, palabras que más eran balbuceos casi ininteligibles. ¿Cuántos años estuvo sin su boca? Sin poder pronunciar ningún sonido, no lo recordaba. Cualquiera podría haber enloquecido en esa situación, hubiera estallado en demencia buscando la muerte pero él seguía consciente por una simple razón y esa era su hermana, aquella hermana que se entregó a ese maldito para salvarlo aún sin saber que ese hombre era el responsable.

Esa joven parecía sentir esos pensamientos, todos y cada uno de ellos

-Y-yo… n-no… l-lo… yo…

-Shhh –dijo la mujer.

Era un ser extraño, emanaba una fuerte luz, pero a la vez no parecía algo sobrenatural, de hecho era tan real que estaba seguro que no estaba delirando como muchas otras veces que su mente le jugaba bromas, su única salida en esa prisión que era carne y sangre que era su cuerpo.

Pero era real, su suave mano era real.

-He escuchado tu voz, todo este tiempo, he escuchado tu sufrimiento y por fin pude venir para darte una salvación.

-Ah… ya… tú… tu que… res.

-Pero, debes saber que no será fácil.

Al lado de la mujer apareció una espada, una espada muy larga con una empuñadura que asemejaba un cristal de hielo, al final de la misma se extendía una larga cadena que terminaba también en un adorno similar.

-Esta espada fue forjada en los mismos cielos en los helados vientos del norte, su hoja es tan resistente como las alas de un ángel y tan poderosa que es capaz de cortar montañas, fue creada con el mismo poder del invierno que podrías controlar si tú quisieras, una espada capaz de congelar el infierno.

La espada emitió un resplandor brillante así como una onda helada.

-La bautizaron como: Hyorinmaru

Solo verla le daba ansias de tenerla, aquella espada parecía llamarle como si le diera la promesa de traer con ella el poder necesario para acabar con el maldito que le trajo tanta desgracia, aquel maldito hombre con esa sonrisa que embelesó a su hermana.

Su hermana.

-Pero eso no es lo único que puedo darte –dijo la mujer-, puedo darte algo más.

¿Qué podría ser mejor que aquella espada?

-Puedo darte una vida.

Esas palabras hicieron eco en el aire.

-Toushiro Hitsugaya, joven caído en desgracia que busca creer en algo, puedo otorgarte esta poderosa espada con la cual podrás llegar realmente lejos, conquistar reinos y obtener poder, el poder necesario para destrozar a aquellos que se interpongan en tu camino en muy poco tiempo, con esta espada tendrás la fuerza necesaria para acabar con aquel a quien odias con toda tu alma, esa espada podría acabarlo así como tu odio, pero a cambio tu solo vivirás para pelear, para nada más. Pero también puedo otorgarte algo distinto y es que recuperes tu vida, recuperar todo aquello que pudiste perder, mantenerte lejos de este mundo oscuro. Tendrás familia, ellos te amaran y tú a ellos, envejecerás y morirás como un mortal normal, pero para obtenerlo deberás olvidar a aquel hombre que tanto daño te hizo, olvidar que existe y dejar que el curso del mundo siga sin que tú interfieras aunque eso signifique la ruina del mundo. Cada regalo puede darte algo de gran valor pero a la vez debes olvidar lo otro.

Él quiso decir algo pero de nuevo su boca desaparecía.

-No debes decidirlo aún –dijo ella-, yo no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo aquí por la fuerza que corre en este lugar por lo cual te daré un ciclo total de tiempo para que lo pienses detenidamente, se que podrás soportarlo., sobre todo ahora que sabes que puedes y escaparas de este destino.

Un clico de tiempo… un año.

-Recuerda, el poder para derrotar a tu enemigo o la tranquilidad de olvidar y seguir. Cuando llegue la luna llena tras el ciclo vendré y te pediré tu respuesta. Temo decirte también que si no tienes ninguna yo me iré y seguirás así… tal vez para siempre o te convertirás en aquellas criaturas que escuchas rugir cada noche producto de la ambición de quien te arrebató todo.

Hitsugaya creyó ver un par de alas en la espalda de aquella joven mientras terminaba de decir esto.

-Yo me llamo Shaio, recuérdalo bien. Recuerda que no estás solo.

Así como ella apareció desapareció dejándolo de nuevo solo, en esa forma monstruosa mientras la espada que tanto llamó su atención se desvanecía en el aire.

Hallibel apareció poco después.

-No entiendo por qué aún te mantienen vivo niño –dijo ella-, tal vez es porque aún necesita que tu hermana cumpla su parte en esta ópera inmortal. Sea como sea debo mantenerte convida hasta que terminemos con la labor y luego tal vez te dará el descanso de la muerte o tal vez te conviertas en una de sus criaturas.

La morena se cortó las venas y estas rodearon a Toushiro que intentó emitir algún grito, pero sin boca, sin brazos ni piernas solo podía retorcerse.

-Te compadezco, ¿sabes? –dijo esta-, pero no era personal, él simplemente quería a alguien pura y tu hermana cumplía con los requisitos. Tal vez debiste seguir tu corazón e impedirlo.

Tras estas palabras Hallibel se marchó dejándolo lleno de ira y resentimiento, si tan solo pudiera asesinarla, cortar su cuello y verla desangrarse hasta morir, a su mente vino la espada, aquella espada.

Era una espada brillante, era tan poderosa que hasta él pudo sentirlo, esa espada podría ayudarle para acabar con esto, para acabar con él.

"_Si escoges la espada, tu vida solo será dedicada a luchar"_

Ahora tras tanto tiempo el ciclo acababa, la luan se elevaba a lo alto y como siempre él estaba ahí inmóvil, en su cabeza revivía claramente todo lo sucedido en su vida, sobre todo en el momento en que ese hombre llegó a sus vidas.

-¡¿Qué deseas hacer con ella?! ¡¿Qué vas a obligarla a hacer?!

-Ella lo hará por cuenta propia.

-No voy a permitirlo, ¡no lo haré!

Pero no pudo hacer nada cuando él extendiendo su mano lo paralizó.

-Jovencito, tú eres parte de esto, una pieza muy importante.

Recordó como sintió que su cuerpo se retorcía, sintió como el dolor le embargaba en cada centímetro de su ser mientras le sonreía, ese maldito sonreía.

-Ella te ama mucho.

-¡Gah!

-Por eso es fácil de manejar.

Sus piernas se encogieron, sus brazos, todo se deformaba, su cuerpo entero se reconfiguraba se retorcía, se deformaba a niveles aterradores, incluso sus órganos, todo parecía ser masilla para aquel maldito, sus gritos de dolor parecían divertirlo hasta que los mismo callaron y su boca desapareció dejando solo un torso mutilado con ojos llenos de horror.

-Tu hermana será mi esclava, besará mis pies. Pero descuida, la trataré bien, sentirá un éxtasis que nunca podría sentir en manos humanas y ella no podrá abandonarme. Y tú, tú ni siquiera podrás decirle nada.

Ese hombre, ese maldito hombre, quería matarlo, iba a matarlo.

Escuchaba los rugidos de las abominaciones, esa mujer ya no estaba presente, solo sus Ghouls y uno que otro vampiro nada importante y aquella joven apareció de nuevo y extendiendo su mano liberó la boca de Toushiro que emitió un gemido ahogado.

-Ah…

-Ya ha pasado el ciclo y aquí estoy de nuevo.

La espada reapareció.

-Escoge bien Toushiro Hitsugaya, porque cuando decidas no habrá vuelta atrás.

La espada apreció de nuevo, esa espada brillante en ella se vio a sí mismo como un caudillo militar, en un general poderoso que traía la muerte a quienes se lo merecían mientras todos lo admiraban, con poder y benevolencia, pero ante todo se veía a sí mismo con la cabeza de ese hombre en sus manos.

-Esta espada traerá la venganza a tus enemigos, puedo darte esta espada a cambio de una guerra eterna o...

En el filo de la misma ahora vio imágenes de él y su hermana pero en un futuro distante, ambos sonriendo, ambos felices, la vida que ese hombre les arrebató, él se veía a sí con una familia, con hijos, la sonrisa de su hermana.

-Puedo darte una nueva vida a cambio de todo tu odio y rencor y olvidarte de él. Peor esperando siempre el final que este hombre traerá al mundo.

Ese hombre, con solo pensar en él la rabia se llenó en su corazón, una rabia incontrolable, olvidarlo, el nunca podría olvidar lo que le hizo, lo que les hizo a los dos. Necesitaba esa espada, con esa espada iba a reclamar su cabeza.

-La… la quiero… ¡la necesito! –gritó apuntando con sus ojos la espada.

-No habrá vuelta atrás.

-¡Dámela!

La mujer llamada Shaio asintió y extendiendo su mano liberó el brazo de Hitsugaya de su propia prisión de carne.

-Entonces dilo como debe ser. Di mi nombre…

-Shaio…

-No, no mi nombre mortal, di el nombre que ha susurrado tu cabeza todo este tiempo.

La espada estaba cerca, tan cerca, solo debía alcanzarla, solo eso.

-Di mi nombre y las palabras que susurran en tu mente.

Toushiro notó que la mujer cambiaba, si había alas detrás de ella, alas de ébano y toda ella parecía arder, sus ojos dorados tomaron un aspecto más sobrenatural, su cabello rojizo cambiaba a otro largo ondulado que se movía como llamaradas de fuego dorado, él lo sabía, esa joven era lo que esos hombres llamaban ángel, ella era un ángel.

Alas de color negro se extendieron esperando las palabras de Hitsugaya y él empezó a decirlas. Así como el verdadero nombre de esa mujer.

-Yo…Toushiro Hitsugaya otorgo mi fe y mi ser para obtener el poder de destruir a mis enemigos, yo empuñaré la espada del invierno eterno para llevar la guerra donde la llamen. Firmo este trato con mi ser y mi vida.

SU mano tocaba la empuñadura.

-Yo…Toushiro Hitsugaya. Firmo este trato con mi ser y mi vida. Lo juro, no descansaré hasta que esta espada termine con aquel que odio, no pararé… no descansaré hasta tener el poder y las armas para matarlo y verlo arder a mis pies.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la joven.

Las piernas de Toushiro regresaban, sus brazos, su cuerpo retornaba a ser el que era.

-Amitiel, ángel de la verdad… ¡Dame esta espada! ¡DAMELA!

Una sonrisa de parte de la joven, el trato estaba completado y con ello la fe de aquel joven era suya.

-Eso, era lo que quería oír.

El brazo aún deforme sujetó la empuñadura de la espada.

-Se ha sellado el pacto.

Los trabajadores de aquel lugar terminaban con los detalles cuando un grito proveniente de uno de los ghouls los sacó de su concentración, acto seguido una onda congelante aparecía devastando toda la cueva donde estaban las mazmorras, los cainitas creyeron ver visiones cuando una criatura alargada hecha de hielo apareció rugiendo, abriéndose paso entre todos y las criaturas recién formadas rugían viendo a la imponente bestia que se acercaba a ellos.

-¿¡Qué es esa cosa!?

Eso no importaba, esa cosa era una amenaza.

-¡Ataquen!

Algunas criaturas fueron liberadas, pero el enorme dragón abrió las fauces y atrapando a una de ellas la deshacía entre sus colmillos de cristal helado para escupirla luego, los Tzimisce gritaron ordenando atacar, el enorme dragón se lanzó contra ellos mandándolos por los aires entre gritos de espanto.

El dragón se abalanzó contra ellos pero no los mató a todos, encima de la criatura se observó una figura extraña, una figura él no estaba interesado en peces pequeños ya que tenía que encontrar a una presa más grande.

Y para ello debía salir de ese lugar. Pero no sin antes dejar un mensaje.

-¡Hyorinmaru!

El Dragón abrió su boca y una ola congelante fue lanzada, una ola que hizo gritar a todos los que estaban dentro, congelando incluso los calderos de acero hirviente. Cuando ocurrió esto el enorme dragón salió por la entrada principal siendo visto en por algunos mercaderes, mercaderes que también lo vieron estrellarse no muy lejos de ellos.

-Eso fue…

-Vamos –dijo un hombre montado en un caballo negro.

-Pero señor Keisen.

-No cuestionen mis órdenes, vamos…

Un hombre de cabello gris y mirada ruda ordenó a los mercaderes movilizarse y ellos obedecieron, no serían tan ilusos como para desobedecer a uno de los más poderosos generales que servían a Alá.

Los caballos tardaron un tiempo en llegar pero cuando lo lograron encontraron un cráter de hielo entre ruinas y en medio un joven desnudo de piel pálida y cabello plateado, joven que sujetaba una espada muy larga que destellaba entre el hielo.

-¿Quién puede hacer esto? Esto es obra de magia –dijo uno de los mercaderes.

Kensei observó al joven y descendiendo de su caballo entró en el cráter helado.

-Mi señor.

-Mashiro, ven…

Una joven de pelo verde corto y mirada vivaz saltó de su caballo yendo al lado de aquel hombre, esta revisó al joven.

-Sigue vivo, Esto es increíble… ¿acaso creó todo esto?

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa?

El chico se movió un poco, estaba débil.

-Sáquenlo de este sitio.

-Eh… pero… pero…

-¡Obedezcan!

Los comerciantes asintieron y sujetando al joven que a pesar de estar inconsciente no soltaba su espada lo transportaron hasta uno de los camellos que usaban para traer mercancía y colocándole en una camilla improvisada de madera y seda empezaron a transportarlo, él los observaba silencioso a sus salvadores. No soltaba la espada, no lo haría hasta que pudiera clavarse en la garganta de ese hombre.

-Muchacho, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –quiso saber Kensei.

-Kensei míralo –dijo Mashiro-, apenas y puede…

-To…

-Esto es increíble… ¿Habla?

-To… shi… rou…

Kensei sonrió subiéndose a su caballo negro.

-Toushiro, un nombre muy extraño, tengo mucha curiosidad del por qué Ala te trajo hasta mí. Pero eso solo el tiempo lo dirá

La caravana siguió su camino.

Una salvación o algo más, pero lo único que aquel joven sabía… era que era de nuevo él y con una meta por la cual no descansaría.

Ya habían pasado diez años, se preguntaba si en ese tiempo su hermana seguía pensando en él o si estaba viva. Esperando que pudiera encontrarla y salvarla.

"Tu destino solo será la guerra." Eso fue lo que dijo esa joven que le dio su arma hace tanto tiempo y en ese tiempo él no había cambiado casi nada, aún parecía un joven que no pasaba de los 15 años pero también se había formado una reputación entre los reinos de medio Oriente, aquel joven guerrero que apareció entre el hielo, aquel joven que era un enviado del mismo Dios y que trajo con su presencia varia victorias para el pueblo y quien acabaría con el demonio que trajo la desdicha a las tierras.

Hitsugaya Toushiro miraba desde lo alto de una colina los batallones cruzados que venían y también sabía que debía hacer

-Señor –le habló uno de sus soldados-, ¿Atacamos?

Él no respondió, primero desenvainó su espada, la espada que le diera esa mujer.

"_Hinamori… no. Momo… espérame."_

Apuntó al enemigo.

A lo lejos la mujer observaba todo, una mujer que murió hace mucho tiempo y que en su interior guardaba a otro ser, un ser que logró escapar del encierro al que fue sometido cuando las tormentas del mundo de los muertos estalló y que junto con otros empezarían a prepararse para la guerra final contra aquel que los encerró, eran pocos eso era cierto pero esperarían, esperaron ya mucho tiempo para lograr huir y sabían que muchos de sus hermanos lo harán gradualmente, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Y para eso no permitirían que un vampiro inmortal se entrometa en sus deseos.

-¡ATAQUEN!

El grito de guerra se escuchó, una vez más… la sangre se derramaría en nombre de Dios.

_**Capítulo EX 2  
El Pacto  
END**_

_**Siguiente Episodio:**_

_**Simplemente… Adiós  
2ª Parte. **_


	23. Simplemente Adiós 2

_**Capítulo 21**_

_**Simplemente… Adiós II**_

_**-2-**_

_**Memorias Fragmentadas**_

Casi muerto, al menos se podría decir eso al ver su estado, al borde de su extinción total y el tormento ininterrumpido, la verdad ya no tenía ningún significado seguir ahí peleando sin motivos, ¿Qué caso tenía? Cerró sus ojos esperando su final, pero sabía bien que este no llegaría pronto, no mientras pudieran divertirse lo más posible con él y sacarle cuanta agonía se pudiera.

En su tormento recordaba, aquel pasado aquella pesadilla, todo lo que hizo creyendo ser un guerrero de Dios y solo resultaba ser un asesino… y un traidor.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba solo en una casa que parecía ser la armería, se sentía un poco aturdido con lo ocurrido, ¿qué demonios le había hecho esa mujer? Escuchaba como afuera la lluvia caía estrepitosamente, podía escucharla claramente por entre esas frías paredes de aquel sitio, preguntándose cómo podía llover en un desierto, la fragua estaba aún encendida y ahí junto con los metales a fundir estaba una espada o al menos una hoja de esta.

Ichigo quiso recogerla pero sus muñecas estaban atadas, no podía moverse y si intentaba librarse solo conseguía que las cuerdas le apretarán más.

-Maldición

¿Dónde estaban sus demás compañeros? No lo sabía, no los escuchaba, era como si estuviera solo. Recordaba lo sucedido y en especial a alguien.

-No es posible

Tatsuki, su amiga de la infancia le había detenido y con su intervención había sido atrapado, ella se había vuelto su enemiga. No, eso no era posible, ella era su amiga, incluso más que eso que era imposible creer que ella lo había atacado por su propia voluntad, debía haber algo que la hubiera obligado algo, cualquier cosa.

De pronto en esa noche lluviosa escuchaba gritos, gritos de hombres. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ichigo no sabía pero estaba seguro que se trataba de sus compañeros de armas, no había otra explicación.

Entre esos gritos, solo podía pensar en Tatsuki y los motivos que la habían llevado a estar con ellos. Dijo que eran guerreros nobles, los había elogiado pero él solo veía a asesinos carniceros, veía a herejes. Herejes que ayudaban a una fuerza demoniaca.

De pronto la mencionada aparecía por la puerta

-Tatsuki…

-Ya despertaste –dijo ella tranquilamente

-¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Por qué?

La chica le calló.

-Es algo que no comprenderías

-Tatsuki.

La joven le sonrió mientras le entregaba un plato de comida y le ayudaba a comer.

-Come o te debilitarás.

El no pronunció ninguna queja porque tenía hambre, pero cuando iba a probar bocado una mujer apareció en la puerta seguida de tres hombres de capucha, Ichigo reconoció a esa mujer que saliera de la nada y lo dejara noqueado acompañada con sujetos que parecían espectros y antes de siquiera darle algo ella habló en voz baja llamando a Tatsuki, esta obedeció aunque al principio quiso protestar, pero no tuvo más remedio que hacer una reverencia para luego retirarse no sin antes mirar a Ichigo de nuevo.

Ahora Ichigo estaba a solas con esa misteriosa mujer y los otros encapuchados se marchaban.

-¿Por qué quieren atacar este lugar? –le preguntó de pronto esa mujer.

-¿Qué?

-Sé bien que dentro de poco una fuerza terrible llegará a esta ciudad y lo arrasará todo, veo claramente como entre las llamas un ser oscuro de máscara camina entre los muertos saboreando la sangre, ¿Por qué deseas traer muerte a este lugar?

-¿Muerte? –sonrió arrogante-, ¡Ustedes son los únicos que han traicionado a la iglesia y a Dios! ¡¿Acaso no creen que no escuche ahora mismo los gritos de inocentes sacrificados en sus inmundos rituales?!

-No comprendes muchacho –dijo ella- y no comprenderías aunque te lo explicara

El joven miró hacia otro lado.

-Responde lo que te pregunté.

-¡NUNCA LO HARÉ!

-Tampoco necesitas hacerlo.

La mujer colocó su mano en su cabeza y le miró fijamente a los ojos aún con la capucha puesta podía ver que sus ojos no eran normales, tenían un brillo extraño más allá de lo mortal. En ese instante sintió como si estuvieran revolviendo dentro de su mente como si alguien inspeccionara en su interior buscando algo, Ichigo empezaba a sentir nauseas.

-Basta…

-¿Cómo?

-¡He dicho basta!

Ichigo plantaba resistencia pero era inútil, los recuerdos se arremolinaban y se mezclaban, Ichigo gritó y la mujer se separó mirándolo sorprendida.

-¡No se atreva a tocarme de nuevo!

-Tú…

No comprendía, aquella mujer que había revisado en su cabeza retrocedía nerviosa, ¿cuál era el motivo? Ichigo iba a gritarle cuando la misma salió de aquella herrería como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?

_**000**_

A la mañana siguiente escuchaba a unos guardias de los Quincy hablar de modo nervioso detrás de aquellos muros, el día estaba muy intranquilo, estos pasaron cerca de la puerta donde lo observaron creyendo que estaba dormido, cuando creyeron no ser escuchados por nadie comenzaron a hablar, Ichigo abrió levemente los ojos.

-Quince lunas -dijo uno de ellos de repente-, ellos vendrán en quince lunas

-Deberíamos evacuar a las personas.

-¿Adónde? Una caravana así sería pasto fácil de lo que está afuera, si el ritual no se realiza antes nosotros…

-Yo no pienso morir aquí, no pienso hacerlo

-Deberíamos huir…

-Claro, huir al desierto en la noche y si tenemos suerte la noche no nos atrapará y con ella las criaturas de la misma

Miro a Ichigo

-¿Por qué este sujeto sigue aquí?

-No lo sé, el señor Souken dice que no lo movamos de ahí

-No me agrada

-Tampoco a mí…

-Silencio ustedes dos –gritó Ishida apareciendo

-Señor, ¿acaso no sabe el problema en que estamos?

-Lo sé, pero hablando a escondidas no se soluciona nada, deben tener paciencia. Mi abue… el señor Souken nunca nos ha defraudado y tampoco lo hará ahora. Saldremos de esta, ya lo verán.

Ishida notaba el nerviosismo y no podía culparlos, sabía a qué se referían, una batalla que era claro que no podrían ganar, ni siquiera su entrenamiento que al principio creía algo ridículo serviría al menos que pudiera proteger a toda la ciudad a 360 grados y su poder no aguantaría tanto, si a eso se sumaba el constante asedio de criaturas de las tinieblas no tendrían esperanzas.

-Sigan con su ronda…

-SI…

Tras decir esto Ishida se marchaba dejando a sus compañeros aún alertas avanzando. Se fijó en Ichigo que aún fingía estar dormido pero que había escuchado claramente lo de 15 lunas, eso fue lo que dijeron, el tiempo que les tomaría a su comandante y a las tropas principales avanzar hasta ese sitio moviéndose de agua en agua y dando mantenimiento a las catapultas y demás armamento de asedio, seguramente habían sacado la información de uno de sus compañeros antes de matarlos, tenía que avisar a su armada, lo tenía que hacer de algún modo.

Escuchó varios gritos de personas discutiendo, pero no podía entender bien lo que decían. Ahora lo más importante era dar un aviso a su comandante de que ellos los estaban esperando, pero para eso debía soltarse, debía hacerlo a como diera lugar.

-¡No, esto no es justo!

-Arisawa…

-¡Es ridículo, RIDICULO! ¿¡Por qué él es una excepción!?

Los generales también pensaban que lo que había decidido su líder era lo mejor, pero aquella chica se oponía entrando en aquella reunión. Ishida al escuchar el alboroto se apareció.

-¿Qué pasa abuelo?

-Hemos dado la orden de ejecución para el joven cruzado que está en la armería.

-¡No pueden hacerlo, no pueden! –gritó Tatsuki-, ICHIGO

-¡ARISAWA! –le calló Souken.

-No puedes cambiar lo que he visto –dijo de pronto la mujer de capucha blanca entre las sombras.

-Señora, no debía estar aquí. Es peligroso para usted –dijo Souken al verla.

La mujer asintió pero aún así decidió quedarse allí ya que lo que sucedía inmiscuía a todos.

-Mis visiones son siempre las mismas, pero cuando vi el interior de la mente de ese muchacho y más aún su ser mismo me di cuenta que él no puede tener las mismas opciones que aquellos a los que ustedes derrotan. No, él debe morir lo más pronto posible.

Lo dijo de un modo directo casi sin emociones incluso sorprendiendo a Ishida.

-¿¡Por qué!? –gritaba histérica Tatsuki

-Porque si no se hace, la sangre se derramará y aquello que está dentro de la ciudad despertará por completo.

-¡MENTIRA!

Tatsuki gritó acercándose a ella y sujetándola de aquella capucha ante las miradas alarmadas de todos.

-¿¡Por qué deberíamos creer a alguien que ni siquiera es humana!?

-Porque lo que digo se cumplirá…

-Arisawa detente…

-Ustedes, ustedes vinieron con esa cosa –dijo Tatsuki molesta-, ¡Ustedes nos están condenado, malditos engendros del demonio!

-El es una amenaza, el futuro lo ve así…

-Futuro, ¡Yo no creo en otro futuro más que el que yo creo!

-Ese es el problema de ustedes los humanos –dijo ella sintiendo como un destello del sol le llegaba y humo salía de su hombro, la mujer tembló un poco sintiendo al astro rey quemándole el cuerpo-, creen que pueden controlarlo todo.

Tatsuki se alejó de ella.

-Sí, humanos –habló al joven de pelo negro alborotado- y yo soy una humana, no soy como ustedes que renunciaron por voluntad propia a ella para obtener un don del diablo.

La mujer se quedó callada retrocediendo a las sombras, Tatsuki notó como su hombro se había quemado.

-Muchos de los Hijos de Osiris no quisimos este "DON" como tú le llamas, nosotros teníamos vidas antes de esto pero nos las arrebataron, yo tuve familia antes, alguien a quien amé y una hermana pequeña a quien cuidar. Lo perdimos todo, tú no sabes el dolor que significa ser lo que somos porque tu mente es muy limitada, en cambio nosotros hemos visto más allá y al mismo universo, ustedes humanos también pueden tener el don de la profecía como el monje que cuidó a este joven pero no lo interpretan como debe ser.

La joven no podía estar de acuerdo con eso. Era imposible que pudiera hacerlo.

-Ese muchacho es peligroso, no solo para el pueblo, si sigue vivo traerá la masacre y la muerte por donde quiera que camine, sus pies pisaran los cráneos de los inocentes, beberá la sangre de sus víctimas y vestirá la piel de sus víctimas. Por más que digas que él no es una amenaza pronto te darás cuenta que te equivocaste.

-Para tocarlo tendrán que…

-Arisawa –le calló Souken- basta.

Destino, Ishida estaba de acuerdo con Tatsuki en ese aspecto, el hombre forja su propio destino y lo que decía esa mujer era una mentira. Pero ese aviso de que aquel muchacho era peligroso no podía tomárselo a la ligera, al fin y al cabo esa mujer había acertado muchas veces, ya vio por su cuenta todo lo que ella acertó en el campo de batalla.

-No puedo pasar por alto esta advertencia

-Señor Souken.

-No puedo arriesgar a miles de civiles por un hombre. Lo siento, sabes que no me agrada esto, pero hay que hacerlo.

-NO…

Souken suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos.

-El joven cruzado será ejecutado esta misma noche, será con la horca ya que no podemos permitir el derramamiento de sangre en esta ciudad antes del ritual que selle a las fuerzas del demonio.

Tatsuki se quedó callada sin poderlo creer.

-Te darás cuenta pronto que es la mejor decisión. A veces es necesario que muera uno para salvar a miles.

Una lágrima rebelde cayó por su mejilla que rápidamente limpió.

-No, no la es…

Con la mirada baja se alejaba de ese sitio.

_**000**_

El mediodía se iba, Tatsuki no aparecía dejando a Ishida algo pensativo por la forma de actuar de su compañera.

-No entiendo, generalmente ella sabe cuando separar las emociones de lo que sucede en la orden

-Así es el amor hijo –dijo Souken- lo sabes.

-No, aún no lo sé…

Su abuelo sonrió.

-¿Cómo está la joven que ayudaste aquella vez?

-¿Nemu?

Ishida bajó la mirada aún recordaba a aquella joven que encontró entre las catacumbas técnicamente muerta.

-No lo sé bien, aquel hombre me dijo que iba a salvarse pero sus heridas. No solo las físicas, sino las emocionales deben ser terribles.

Apretó sus puños.

-Aún no puedo creer que un padre sea capaz de hacerle eso a su hija, es inconcebible.

-Que alguien lleve tu sangre a veces no significa que haya un lazo –dijo el anciano- a veces la ambición es más grande que cualquier emoción mortal.

-Sí, lo sé.

Souken caminó por las calles tranquilamente, sabiendo que la calma de aquel sitio solo era preludio de la tormenta.

-Espero que la joven mejore, su vida ha sido sufrimiento mucho tiempo.

-Pero aún si lo logra, será una de ellos.

-Es mejor eso a morir sin saber que es la felicidad.

Su nieto no comprendía sus palabras.

-¿Felicidad siendo un ser que se alimenta de sangre?

-Ten por seguro que lo sabrás, cuando ella este a tu lado.

-¿Ah?

Lejos de su conversación Tatsuki apretaba los puños sola. Lo que le habían dicho no podía, simplemente no podía aceptarlo y permitir que Ichigo sufriera ese final.

Cuando la noche vino las calles se quedaron calladas, en la herrería esas ataduras le cortaban la circulación de las muñecas con solo intentar soltarse y de nuevo sujetar aquella hoja que estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Era inútil, por más que intentaba solo se lastimaba las muñecas, ¿acaso aquí acabaría? Sin siquiera poder ayudar a su amiga, sin siquiera saber las razones que la llevaban a estar en esto.

Mientras pensaba esto ella apareció con un grupo de Quincys, entre ellos Ishida, él les miraba desafiante como siempre a lo que Ishida hizo lo mismo. Ese chico tenía agallas, lo sabía

-Ven con nosotros.

-¿Adónde?

-Ishida –le llamó la atención Tatsuki.

-Qué Arisawa

-Permíteme estar a solas con él

-Arisawa, no podemos…

-Por favor.

Ishida miró hacia otro lado al escuchar esa súplica, cerró los ojos, al fin y al cabo sería la última vez que se verían en esta vida.

-Vengan…

-Señor Ishida…

-Es una orden.

Tatsuki sonrió.

-Gracias.

-Tienes cinco minutos, nada más…

Ishida dudó por un momento lo que estaba haciendo pero no tenía motivos para desconfiar de ella, hizo un asentimiento tras que ella se acercara a Ichigo y se colocaba de rodillas delante de él. El joven caballero y sus compañeros esperarían afuera junto con él.

Ichigo no comprendía, mientras Tatsuki le abrazaba.

-Tatsuki…

-Escúchame y no hagas ruido –dijo de pronto.

Acercó sus labios a su oído para susurrarle mientras de entre sus ropas sacaba una daga y se la entregaba.

-Pero qué…

-Confía en mí

Ishida aguardaba afuera con sus hombres cuando pensó que ya era tiempo suficiente para que ambos se despidieran escuchó un estruendo provocado por varios objetos de metal cayendo al piso sobresaltándolo a él y a sus hermanos de armas que entraron en la fragua y ahí…

-¡No se muevan!

-¡Arisawa!

Ichigo sujetaba a Tatsuki y le colocaba la daga en su cuello.

-¡Atrás o juro que la mato!

Tatsuki miraba el cuchillo que estaba muy cerca de su cuello, ambos comenzaron a avanzar mientras Ishida intentaba acercarse pero si lo hacía seguramente ese tipo le cortaría el cuello a Tatsuki, no podía permitir esto y moviendo la mano ordenó a sus compañeros no intentaran nada estúpido para salvar a su compañera, Ichigo avanzó entre ellos mientras colocaba a Tatsuki delante con la daga amenazándoles

-Suelta eso –ordenó Ishida

Ichigo recogía su espada y se la colocaba de nuevo a su espalda.

-Dame un caballo y abran las puertas de la muralla –les ordenó- o juro que… que la mato…

Ishida se mordió el labio, sus compañeros le miraban llenos de ira, ¿cómo se atrevía a escudarse detrás de una mujer? Ese maldito sujeto, Ishida cerró los ojos.

-Al, ordena que abran las puertas y ensillen un caballo

-Pero…

-¡Haz lo que te digo!

Aquel Quincy asintió y se alejó, Ichigo miraba a todos lados algo nervioso, Tatsuki se mantenía serena, porque debía mantener esa actuación lo más posible porque si no lo hacía todo se perdería.

-Toma esto y finge que me tomas de rehén –le dijo en ese momento que le entregara la daga.

-¿Qué?

-Solo hazlo –pero antes de dársela dudó-, pero antes prométeme algo…

-¿Qué?

Una mirada seria.

-Prométeme que no volverás con tu armada.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero que dejes las cruzadas, quiero que abandones la orden.

-Tatsuki…

-Vete lejos, lejos de esta locura -le suplicó-, por favor.

Más que una petición, era una súplica, una súplica que le hacía su amiga, él cerró sus ojos.

-Lo prometo –dijo él

Le entregó la daga y sin más le sonreía.

-Confío en ti… siempre lo haré.

La chica sujetó un estante donde estaban varias espadas recién forjadas y las tiraba al piso con violencia, Ichigo comprendió que se trataba de una señal.

Ahora estaban allí avanzando mientras varias personas con rostros temerosos aparecieron por las ventanas, Ichigo les observó detenidamente, gente aterrada seguramente por aquellos gritos y la muerte de inocentes hecha por aquellos que se hacían decir guerreros sangrados de la iglesia.

Paganos, demonios.

Souken apareció junto con sus generales observando la escena, las puertas de la muralla se abrían y cerca de ellas un caballo ensillado, Ichigo observó al corcel que estaba delante, pronto muy pronto su salida estaría cerca. Tatsuki avanzaba mirando las murallas donde sus hermanos observaban la escena tensos, en eso notó que un general movía sus manos y uno de los arqueros en lo alto apuntaba a ambos, no, no apuntaba a los dos, apuntaba a Ichigo.

-Deja a Arisawa –le ordenó Ishida

-No se atrevan a seguirme

La puerta de hierro se elevaba

-Se los advierto.

Tatsuki estaba atenta a la mano de aquel hombre cuando esta bajó y aquel arquero comprendió, Tatsuki se separó de Ichigo de repente sacando su espada.

-¡Ichigo, cuidado!

Usó su espada para evitar la flecha, Ichigo miró esto asombrado al igual que todos los presentes

-¿¡QUE!?

-¡No, no deben derramar sangre!

-Ichigo, ¡sube al caballo ya!

El esperaba que le acompañara, pero ella no lo hacía.

-Al este de esta ciudad encontraras un árbol muerto, ahí no muy lejos se encuentra un pueblo en un oasis. Quédate allí, deja que el caballo te guie.

Los Quincy avanzaban, la chica iba a su enfrentamiento cuando Ichigo le sujetó el brazo

-Tatsuki… ven conmigo

-No, debo quedarme…

-¡TATSUKI!

-¡VETE‼ -le gritó- estaré bien… nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo.

Ichigo apretó los dientes mientras cerraba los ojos subiendo al caballo de un salto y espoleándolo para salir a toda velocidad de ese lugar, los Quincy intentaron perseguirlo subiendo a sus caballos pero Tatsuki moviéndose rápidamente y empujando a quienes abrieron las rejas de acero espero a que Ichigo saliera para luego cerrarla de golpe, se puso delante de ellos cuando una flecha salió disparada y volaba su espada a lo lejos, Ishida le miraba con ojos de que no podía creer lo que había hecho, ella no se inmutaba.

-¡Arréstenla! –gritó Souken

Los Quincy la sujetaron, ella no se resistió

Ajeno a esto Ichigo escuchaba los silbidos de las flechas tratando de alcanzarlo pero gradualmente estas ya no podían alcanzarlo.

-Tatsuki, volveré… volveré y te salvaré -se dijo a sí mismo-, juro, que te salvaré…

_**000**_

-¿Aún no te mueres? –preguntó Ewah

Ichigo seguía en la misma posición, siempre mirando el piso.

-Sería bueno que te murieras o mejor dicho que entraras en letargo, a Albien no le agradará aún verte con esa mirada de tristeza. Bueno, a mi no me importa, sigue así, quiero ver hasta donde tu ser aguanta el dolor que podemos ocasionar a tu cuerpo, créeme que tenemos un gran repertorio de torturas que se escapan un poco de lo ortodoxo.

-¿Por qué… no… me matan ya?

El niño le sujetó del cabello para mirarlo cara a cara.

-No sé -dijo Ewah sonriente-, tal vez porque si lo hacemos nos quedaremos sin un muñeco para desquitar nuestras frustraciones o porque adornas muy bien este lugar con tu cuerpo despellejado. La verdad no lo sé, lo único que sé es que me divierte ver tu cara desesperanzada y escucharte gritar casi hasta quedarte afónico. Son los pequeños gustos que te da esta vida.

Hizo un movimiento y las cadenas se tensaron desgarrando los músculos de Ichigo que lanzó un alarido, el dolor era insoportable, pero aumentó cuando cadenas se aferraron a sus piernas en direcciones opuestas estirándolo, Ichigo gritó de modo aterrador sintiendo que sus extremidades iban a separarse y así lo hicieron, con un sonido asqueroso su brazo y su pierna se separaron salpicando de sangre todo el lugar antes de convertirse en cenizas, el joven de cabellos naranjas gritó con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo como sus extremidades se desprendían y le abrían de paso las entrañas.

Ichigo sin el otro soporte cayó al charco de sangre que estaba en el piso, Ewah bajó también.

-Uyyy… se me pasó la mano

Ichigo temblaba con los ojos abiertos y de nuevo se volvía cenizas.

-Que frágil estás y aún así no sucumbes a tu bestia, eres terco niño, muy pero que muy terco. Sabes, a muchos de los Quincy que arrestaste les hicieron casi lo mismo, al menos te das una idea de cómo sufrieron antes de morir en la hoguera. Tu amiguita sin embargo se llevó la mejor parte, no hay nada mejor que perder la cordura en el placer, ¿no lo crees?

Ichigo sintió como lágrimas de sangre salían de sus ojos y empezaba a gritar

-Oooohhh, ¿te sientes triste? Llora el bebé, llora… buuuuu –dijo riéndose

-Ewah –le llamó una voz femenina-, no te diviertas solo con él.

-Ah, hola Lithia-neesan –dijo el chico animado-, ¿Aún piensas en la Caitiff esa?

Lithia no respondió, solo caminó hasta Ichigo y le dio una patada para ver si seguía vivo sin obtener respuesta.

-Mira como lo has dejado.

-Bueno, creí que como con lo habitual no ha cedido con un miembro menos o dos seguramente cambiarían las cosas, pero parece que no…

Lithia para saber si aún estaba despierto le clavaba su lanza en su hombro y sin más lo retorcía, Ichigo tembló lanzando un gemido ronco.

-Tiene mucho aguante o solo es idiota.

La pelirroja sujetó el lugar donde el brazo de Ichigo estaba y lo apretó, sus ojos se volvieron amarillos, Ichigo abrió los ojos y gritó con fuerza, su brazo y pierna de repente se regeneraban como si nada pero de modo violento y doloroso, Ichigo no se movía temblando.

-No le arranques más miembros –dijo ella-, cuesta mucha sangre hacerlos crecer otra vez.

-Eso no es divertido.

-¿Por qué no simplemente le abres la espalda y le arrancas lo que veas por allí? Esas se regeneran más fácilmente.

-Gracias hermanita –dijo divertido el niño como si le hubieran concedido un capricho-… parece que deseas verlo sufrir

Una sonrisa macabra.

-Es porque alguien más sufre por eso… las imágenes de dolor de este tonto seguro llegan a su mente, yo me encargo que así sea.

Sin más Lithia se alejaba y Ewah alegremente moviendo sus dedos hizo que varias cadenas que terminaban con un gancho se aferraran a sus piernas y brazos, Ichigo gritó.

-¿Dónde andábamos? Ah sí…

-¡GGGGGAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH‼

A lo lejos Rukia despertaba gritando… las imágenes de Ichigo siendo torturado como dijo Lithia, llegaron a su mente y a su alma.

_**000**_

Habían pasado cinco días desde que Ichigo se marchara, la luz de la luna alumbraba las murallas donde ahora Tatsuki como Ichigo encerrada atada de pies y manos con una mirada que serena, como si lo que hubiera hecho no hubiera sido ninguna falta. Para ella no era falta haber ayudado a aquel joven, nunca lo sería.

-¿Acaso no sabes lo que hiciste? –le preguntó Ishida

Ishida observaba desde la ventana la bella luz de luna de aquel cielo oscuro

-Arisawa

-Lo sé –dijo tranquilamente-. Ishida, él no es distinto a quienes indultamos…

-Pero lo que hiciste es… fue un acto de traición, ¿Cómo sabes que él no regresará con las tropas que asediarán la ciudad? Si llegan antes del ritual nadie podrá detenerlos, mataran a todos. Incluso por poco y rompemos la regla de evitar derramar sangre, ¿sabes lo que pudo haber pasado?

-Sí, lo sé. Peor yo se que él, él nunca haría eso –explicó ella con voz segura-. Lo conozco, él nunca lastimaría a inocentes, nunca…

-Arisawa, me alegra que pienses así de tu amigo pero…

-Ishida, debes creerme él nunca haría daño a…

-Yo vi lo que vi

La mujer que dictara el final de Ichigo apareció, Ishida hizo una reverencia pero Tatsuki le miró llena de odio.

-Tú nunca comprenderías el dolor que has desatado por tus emociones, él te traicionará. Pisoteará tu esperanza y tú sufrirás un horrible destino por eso, lo que hiciste condenará a muchos.

-Tú solo ves un futuro negro. ¡Nosotros podemos cambiar el futuro!

-El futuro puede cambiarse, lo sabemos. Pero muy pocas veces vi que eso pasaba…

Ishida cerró los ojos.

-Tu juicio comenzará pronto. Debes prepararte, vendré por ti después

Diciendo esto salió de aquel sitio y las dejó solas.

-Crees mucho en él, ¿verdad?

-Lo conozco desde que éramos niños –respondió Tatsuki-, tú no lo sabrías.

-No es solo eso…

Tatsuki miró hacia otro lado.

-Lo amas, ¿no es cierto?

La joven no dijo nada.

-Lo amas, aunque él no siente lo mismo por ti.

Esas palabras le hirieron como una daga, pero ella lo sabía. Ichigo estaba tan empecinado en ese deseo de ver a sus hermanas que no veía nada más, incluyendo el amor que ella le había empezado a profesar incluso antes de que se volvieran lo que se volvieron, un amor silencioso, callado que él no veía y sabía bien pro como era que difícilmente lo vería si ella no se lo decía y pro muy osada que fuera, no lo haría.

-Aún si no siente lo mismo por mí, lo que siento basta para los dos.

La mujer se alejó.

-Siempre por amor, se condenan tantas almas.

Ishida regresó con dos hombres más para llevársela, al salir sus compañeros le miraban con rostros tristes mientras avanzaba hasta donde los generales de los Quincy, en medio de ellos el anciano Souken estaba con una mirada igualmente de tristeza.

-Sabes bien lo que les sucede a los que han cometido traición. ¿No jovencita?

-Estoy dispuesta a pagar las consecuencias.

-Abuelo, ella…

-Uryuu, ante todo soy tú líder.

-Sí, lo sé…

Un suspiro.

-Esto no es algo que me agrade tampoco, a ninguno de nosotros. Eres nuestra hermana, has peleado con nosotros, has derramado tu sangre con nosotros y siempre, siempre pensé que tu lealtad estaría a nuestro lado.

Ella esperaba la sentencia, sabía que podía ser colgada o encerrada por mucho tiempo en un calabozo o más aún, ser exiliada, había ayudado a un soldado enemigo y eso era una alta traición, pero no renegaba de su destino, no lo haría. Si el estaba a salvo le bastaba.

-Arisawa, no me queda otra que…

-¡Señor deténgase!

-¿Qué sucede?

Las puertas se abrieron de repente, alguien estaba entrando y al verlo Tatsuki abrió los ojos sorprendida. En las puertas de la muralla estaba Ichigo.

-Tú…

-¡GUARDIAS!

Las lanzas aparecieron apuntándole su cuello, pero Ichigo no les temía.

-Ichigo, ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué regresaste!?

-No pienso permitir que mi mejor amiga muera por mi culpa -dijo él de pronto.

Sujetó la cruz roja de los templarios que adornaba sus ropajes para arrancársela

-Dejen libre a Tatsuki, yo soy a quien buscan

Ishida le miraba sin habla, Tatsuki por su lado cerraba los ojos intentando no llorar.

-Ichigo…

Souken lo pensó por un momento, ordenó que las lanzas bajaran e Ichigo bajó de su caballo siendo observado por todos los Quincy y aquellos hombres con capuchas blancas, Souken avanzó hacia él y al tenerlo cerca Ichigo se arrodilló y le entregó su espada, el anciano la sujetó con firmeza.

-Nunca, había visto una espada así…

-Es un regalo de mi padre

Los generales hablaban entre ellos, Tatsuki estaba mordiéndose el labio, ¿Por qué había regresado? ¿En verdad lo hizo por ella? Era un completo estúpido.

"_El no siente lo mismo por ti"_

Pero si fuera así él…

-Cuál es tu nombre completo muchacho –le preguntó Souken moviendo la espada en sus brazos, era increíble que alguien de tan avanzada edad pudiera empuñar su espada con tanta facilidad.

-Ichigo… Kurosaki

La mujer de los Hijos de Osiris se alejaba ante los ojos de sus hermanos, entrando en una de las casas.

-Sabes que tenemos que ejecutarte, ¿no?

-Lo acepto

-Ichigo, no…

Souken miró a la mujer que se ingresara a aquella casa tras negar con la cabeza, el anciano notaba la determinación de aquel joven para regresar a lo que sería su final, algo que le pareció impresionante y loable. Cuanto valor, cuanta entrega, miró a Tatsuki que temblaba desesperada de verlo allí, los guardias recelosos preparaban sus arcos en lo alto para asesinarlo cuando se les diera la orden lo ejecutarían ahí mismo, más ante la sorpresa de muchos Souken le devolvía la espada y no daba ninguna orden.

-Muchacho, guarda tu espada –dijo entregándosela

-¿Qué?

El anciano Quincy se alejó.

-Ayúdanos –dijo de pronto Souken

-¿Qué?

-Ese es tu castigo, ayudarnos a defendernos de esta inminente batalla.

Souken le miró con un brillo en los ojos.

-Defiende esta ciudad hasta que el ritual se complete, defiende esta ciudad, ese será tu castigo.

Ichigo estaba sin habla.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Abuelo!

Ichigo guardó su espada.

-Acepto

-Júralo… júralo por lo que más amas.

Ichigo abrió los ojos mirando el piso

-Júralo y no te haremos daño ni a ti ni a Arisawa.

Murmullos. De pronto Ichigo habló

-Lo juro por mis hermanas, que me esperan en el más allá que los ayudaré en lo que sea necesario para resguardar esta ciudad del ataque de mis hermanos templarios.

Souken asintió.

-Escuchen –gritó dirigiéndose a sus hombre-, de aquí en adelante este muchacho nos ayudará, recuerden nosotros no odiamos a nadie aunque nos haya causado mal, no somos demonios, no somos como los cruzados, acepten a este joven y que nuestro orgullo de guerreros sagrados llegue con él.

Tatsuki esbozó una sonrisa débil, esperanza.

-Ishida, suelta a Arisawa, necesitamos cuantas manos puedan empuñar una espada.

-Sí…

Ishdia no estaba muy de acuerdo, peor si su abuelo estaba seguro que él era de fiar lo acataría sin rechistar, se acercó a Tatsuki y le soltó, ella se acercó a Ichigo y le sujetó del cuello con sus manos molesta.

-¡Pudiste haber muerto!

-No iba a abandonarte.

-Tú…

-Dijiste que confiabas en mí –dijo Ichigo-, cuando acabe esto los dos nos iremos juntos, viviremos en paz los dos juntos.

-Ichigo…

A lo lejos la mujer de los Hijos de Osiris observaba.

-Espero que no te arrepientas muchacha –dijo la mujer-, si puedes cambiar tu futuro espero que lo hagas. Como te dije, tú serás quien más lágrimas derrames cuando lo que veo se cumpla, derramaras lágrimas de sangre.

Diciendo esto se marchó, sus hermanos le detuvieron

-¿Te vas?

-Debo irme a nuestra hermandad, necesito pensar.

Quien le acompañaba asintió.

-Está bien, nosotros nos encargaremos del ritual, ve en paz Hija de Isis

La mujer asintió y se alejó transformándose en niebla

_**000**_

-No entiendo por qué sigues enfrascado en tus pensamientos ¿Qué más da? –dijo Ewah sentado en un pilar jugando con un montón de cenizas-, por más que lo pienses y re pienses tu amiga fue violada y quemada en la hoguera, punto final…

Ichigo estaba tirado en el piso con la espalda abierta.

-A veces no comprendo cómo te pudiste creer un caballero de Dios –dijo él niño demoniaco-, uno de sus mandamientos es no matarás según recuerdo.

Ewah miró el cielo moviendo la cabeza como si recordara una canción en su mente.

-Anda, dime algo. No me gusta estar hablando solo, bueno algunas veces si.

Ichigo seguía con sus recuerdos

-Tatsuki, ¿confías en él?

La chica asintió con fuerza.

-Entonces tu estarás a cargo de de él, lo que haga será tu responsabilidad.

-Comprendo…

Tras decir esto los caballeros se alejaron dejando libre a Tatsuki, Ishida observó a Ichigo de reojo, este hizo lo mismo porque sabía que no confiaba en él

Dentro de aquellas murallas las personas parecían seguir una vida cotidiana mientras él ayudaba a aquellos que eran sus enemigos, las armas, las defensas, los días pasaban y curiosamente no preguntaba porque motivos se impedía a los ancianos, niños y mujeres abandonar la ciudad, trabajaba como uno de ellos sin quejarse, Tatsuki le ayudaba en lo que podía y todos los Quincy veían claramente que parecía haber algo entre ellos, era más que obvio.

Ishida en lo alto de las murallas les observaba, afilando una flecha con una cruz tallada aún recordando lo que hablara con su abuelo.

-Gracias.

-Empezaremos con los preparativos de la defensa, no hay tiempo que perder.

Ishida se acercó a Ichigo.

-Te estaré vigilando

-Hazlo…

El joven Quincy colocó una flecha en el cuello de Ichigo.

-Si nos traicionas, esta flecha te matará, tenlo por seguro.

Tatsuki le increpó por hacer eso pero él no respondió. Un hombre sabio suele desconfiar y él no podía confiar en aquel joven al fin y al cabo era un caballero cruzado, era un hombre que estaba siendo manipulado por la iglesia, aunque solo se limitaba a hacer el trabajo que le encomendaban sentía que podía darles una puñalada trasera en cuanto le diera la espalda.

-Kurosaki

Dos noches pasaron desde que se preparaban las defensas, Tatsuki aún no le decía los motivos que la seguían manteniendo con ellos, de hecho había muchos misterios que no comprendía como cuando se cortó con un cuchillo un dedo y Tatsuki se apresuró a colocar el dedo en su boca y succionar la sangre, no podían derramar sangre hasta el ritual, eso le habían dicho y ahora ella estaba ahí con su dedo en su boca, los demás empezaron a lanzar silbidos de pronto.

-Eh…

-Ya, es hora de dormir –dijo Ishida-, Arisawa, Kurosaki, como hicieron la guardia anoche pueden descansar

-Bien…

-Ustedes, vengan.

Ichigo fue guiado por uno de los hombres de Ishida junto con Tatsuki hasta una de las casas que disponían ellos, no era muy grande pero al menos podían pasar la noche allí, últimamente las noches se habían vuelto más y más frías.

-Bien, para ustedes solos

-¿¡Que!? –gritó Tatsuki

-Anda, no me digas que no nos dimos cuenta de lo que vimos.

Ichigo no dijo nada.

-Es mejor que disfruten de todo pequeño placer en esta vida –dijo ese hombre

-¿De qué placeres hablas? –le preguntó Ichigo algo sonrojado

-Ya lo saben, bien, yo les dejo solos.

Ambos se quedaron solos en esa casa, Ichigo se sentó en una esquina y por su parte Tatsuki se quitaba su armadura y se colocaba un camisón para dormir, Ichigo miraba hacia otro lado mientras ella hacía esto algo cohibido.

-¿No te vas a cambiar? –preguntó Tatsuki saliendo con su camisón

-No…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no…

-Anda –dijo ella divertida-, ya te vi desnudo y tú también ya me viste desnuda

-Esa vez estábamos borrachos –dijo Ichigo-, no sabía que hacía.

-Qué insinúas

Ichigo tragó saliva, Tatsuki parecía algo molesta y eso es peligroso

-Nada, es solo que…

-El señor Souken tiene razón –dijo de pronto cambiando el tema-, las posibilidades de soportar el ataque son muy pocas, casi nulas

Tatsuki se sentó en la modesta cama.

-¿Qué harán si no pueden contener a Keilhalt y a los templarios?

-Eso, no puedo decírtelo. Al fin y al cabo eres como un prisionero aquí

-Bien, no lo digas pero al menos

Ichigo le sonrió.

-Me alegra estar contigo de nuevo

Tatsuki miró hacia otro lado sonrojada.

-Q-que dices.

Ichigo miró por la ventana las estrellas, la noche era despejada pero esa sensación de frío era cada vez más y más fuerte

-Ichigo, es hora de dormir –dijo ella

-Yo… haré guardia…

-Ichigo, está haciendo frío

Ichigo miró la pared sonrojado.

-Me gustaría, que vinieras a calentarme…

No protestó, se acercó ella y le abrazó y en sus brazos, ella se quedó dormida.

Pero el sueño desapareció.

-¡Es el enemigo!

-¿¡Qué!?

Tatsuki se levantó de inmediato mientras Ichigo se alejaba cerrando la puerta mirando a las murallas flechas de fuego comenzaban a volar por ellas, los Quincy comenzaban a lanzar flechas a quienes llegaban. Tardaron un momento en llegar a la muralla donde Ishida apuntaba a dos de los caballeros que atacaban el muro y los aniquilaba con certeras flechas en la cabeza, pero el número del enemigo era enorme no se sabía cuánto tiempo podrían aguantar.

-¿Cuántos son? –preguntó Tatsuki

-Es un número grande peor no todo el batallón, es obvio que ponen a prueba nuestras defensas. ¡ABAJO!

Una piedra impactaba contra el muro, abajo las personas gritaban buscando refugio mientras los caballeros les pedían que se fueran a sus casas mientras ellos se ocupaban de esto y que no iban a permitir que les pasara nada, las murallas eran golpeadas por catapultas mientras se escuchaban los gritos de guerra de los templarios que se acercaban a las puertas con arietes para abrirlas. Souken aparecía en los muros y ordenaba a sus caballeros extenderse por la muralla.

-¡La barrera!

Ichigo no comprendía cuando los caballeros juntaban sus manos y comenzaban a orar, una oración que él no comprendía, otra catapulta lanzaba una piedra está envuelta en flamas hacia el muro pero cuando los Quincy empezaron a rezar una barrera que al principio era invisible apareció bloqueando el golpe ante los ojos sorprendidos de Ichigo, los templarios retrocedieron cuando la misma piedra fue lanzada hacia ellos aplastando la misma catapulta que se las lanzaran. Las catapultas que también trajeran sufrieron el mismo destino por esa misteriosa barrera, ni siquiera el ariete pudo penetrarla.

-Esto

-Quincys, a las armas –gritó Souken

-Prepárate Kurosaki -le gritó Ishida apuntando su arco a los enemigos y pasándole una ballesta.

Las flechas se dispararon pero en ellas parecía estar algo imbuido que Ichigo no creyó haber visto antes, las flechas no fallaban las flechas llegaban a los enemigos directamente ante sus ojos, flechas que parecían destellos de plata, las tropas enemigas que intentaban asediar la ciudad empezaron a retroceder, los Quincy gritaban victoria tras la escaramuza.

El joven se quedó algo aturdido al ver eso.

-Se retiran –dijo Ishida.

-Como dijiste, es solo un reconocimiento –dijo Souken-, las tropas reales vendrán después, pero mientras estemos alertas no podrán pasar al menos hasta que hayamos conseguido nuestro objetivo.

-¡Cuidado!

Ichigo apareció de pronto empujando a Souken cuando una flecha salió zumbando cerca de él, Ishida corrió para atacar a quien la lanzara pero Ichigo fue más rápido y usando la ballesta que le dieran apuntó al hombre y de un flechazo limpio, acabó con él.

-Ichigo…

El joven respiraba agitado

-Ichigo –gritó Tatsuki

-Abuelo…

Souken miraba sorprendido a Ichigo.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí, lo estoy…

-Salvaste al comandante –dijo uno de ellos-, lo salvaste…

Ishida miró a Ichigo y se alejó. Los demás se acercaron a él para felicitarlo

-Reanuden la guarida, esto fue solo una prueba, ahora saben de nuestra defensa y aunque sea fuerte tiene desventajas, no pierdan la concentración –gritó el anciano Quincy.

Un grito como respuesta, Ichigo bajaba de la muralla cuando Osuken se acercó a él y colocó su mano en su hombro.

-Te debo la vida, muchacho

-No fue nada…

Los días pasaban, uno de los vigías indicaba que ya veía a la armada principal llegar, tal vez habían tomado más precauciones para el ataque, Ichigo estaba de vigía por la muralla con un aspecto pensativo mientras la noche seguía su curso, no faltaba mucho para el ataque, aquella ciudad parecía tranquila más había algo en ella que le inquietaba, algo que no podía describir.

Otro día más, pronto el ritual se llevaría a cabo, las banderas de sus hermanos se divisaban a lo lejos con el catalejo que le entregaran, avanzaban a paso firme, sin retrasos, una batalla se avecinaría y pronto, una batalla desigual donde él estaba metido en el bando equivocado.

-Ichigo…

-¿Qué sucede Tatsuki?

La chica estaba detrás de él con rostro serio para sin más pedirle que viniera con ella, el joven aunque dudando un poco decidió seguirla cuando su "compañero" de vigilancia le dijo que lo cubriría mientras tanto.

-Tatsuki, sabes que una falla puede poner no solo mi cabeza en juego.

-Shhh…

Caminaron hasta lo que parecía un almacén donde se guardaba los víveres y las armas de los Quincy, en su interior había varias cajas y barriles con comida y vino a su vez como otros objetos entre ellos aceite, Tatsuki movió algunos de ellos ante la curiosidad de Ichigo que no sabía por qué le había traído a ese lugar.

Cuando de pronto…

-Esto…

-Souken no quiere que lo sepas, pero no me parece justo.

Entre los barriles estaba una trampilla algo grande, Tatsuki la abrió mostrando unos escalones por los cuales ambos bajaron mientras ella sacaba una antorcha que había encendido usando dos pedernales. Aquellos escalones llevaban a un túnel, un lugar que parecía haber sido construido ya hace mucho.

-¿Y esto? –preguntó Ichigo

Tatsuki alumbro el pasadizo sonriéndole, ella le indicó que pronto dos de sus hermanos lo resguardarían para facilitar la partida de las personas del pueblo. Diciendo esto último el pidió que ambos se marcharan, no era bueno que los vieran ahí, no en la situación en la que se encontraba Ichigo.

-¿Por qué me lo muestras? –le preguntó Ichigo mientras Tatsuki entraba a la pequeña casa que le dieran- te pones en peligro así.

Tatsuki se cambiaba, no le respondía.

-Tatsuki.

-Esa es la única salida que hay de esta ciudad aparte de la puerta principal, fue creada por si había una invasión, como la que se avecina…

Tatsuki suspiró.

-Por allí evacuaremos a los ciudadanos cuando se acabe el ritual y si nos vemos rebasados, los Quincy los llevaran a lugares distintos mientras uno grupo se queda a defender a la ciudad –dijo ella-. Los templarios vendrán justo en medio del ritual no podemos perder más tiempo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Alguien les indicó un atajo, lo supimos recientemente, tal vez el ataque que realizaron para probar nuestras defensas les hizo tener en claro que la empresa necesitará más que fuerza bruta, aunque la barrera sea fuerte no es eterna, la fe la mueve y la fuerza mental de quien la convoca, una vez destruida, no habrás escape y es por eso que… que quiero que tomes mi sitio para guiar las personas a un lugar seguro.

-¿¡QUE!?

El puño de Tatsuki temblaba.

-Es mi deber, debo quedarme aquí para defender la salida de las personas, las murallas y las defensas que pusimos serán suficientes para mantenerlos en rayas hasta que todos puedan huir, es de suma importancia que ninguno sufra daño, es por eso que me quedaré a defenderlos.

-Para sacrificarte, ¿¡verdad!?

Ella prefirió mantenerse callada.

-¿Por qué es más importante ese ritual que tú vida?

-No puedo decírtelo –dijo ella desviando la mirada.

-¡¿Por qué debes sacrificarte por, por ellos?! –le gritó-, ¿¡qué estupidez es esa!?

Ichigo le miró a los ojos, esos ojos que destellaban un fuego casi sobrenatural que hicieron que ella los mirara sorprendida.

-Ichigo, es mi deber.

-Entonces yo me quedaré contigo…

-No seas tonto, si lo haces.

-Te lo dije, ¿no? No importa si crees en lo que te digo. Los dos, ambos cuando acabe esto viviremos juntos, lejos de las cruzadas de todo esto, te lo prometo…

Ella miraba hacia otro lado, sabía que no le haría cambiar de opinión, él era así y aunque no quisiera demostrarlo, estaba feliz que tomara esa decisión y antes de que él lo esperara le besó en los labios, un beso profundo que el correspondió.

La noche continuaba, los Quincy hacían guardia y otros esperaban lo que parecía ser un final inminente, ajenos a esto dentro de una pequeña casa Ichigo estaba con Tatsuki, ambos en la misma cama y antes de que pronunciara ella palabra Ichigo empezó a besarla para luego bajar hasta su cuello mientras sus manos levantaban su camisón para dejar al descubierto sus senos que atacó mordiéndolos y succionándolos, Tatsuki emitía gemidos de su boca al sentirlo sujetando sus cabellos naranjas.

Esa noche ambos hicieron el amor cuantas veces sus cuerpos pudieron aguantar, no importaba el mañana ya que podía ser que nunca más pudieran sentir sus cuerpos juntos otra vez.

Sentado en la cama mirando a la joven que estaba con él profundamente dormida Ichigo pensaba en lo que vendría, en esa muerte inminente y ella dispuesta a morir por aquellos…

Por aquellos traidores.

_**000**_

Regresar, no regresar, si lo hacía solo no podría ayudarla, iría solo para morir y verla morir seguramente, Ichigo se maldecía, se maldecía con todas sus fuerzas sintiéndose impotente.

"_QUIERO SER FUERTE, QUIERO SER FUERTE"_

Pero solo quererlo no significaba que se había vuelto más fuerte, no.

Su caballo vagaba por el desierto, el sol alumbraba y quemaba, caminaba sin rumbo sin saberlo, sin siquiera pensarlo ya que sus pensamientos estaban en el destino de su mejor amiga, cuando...

-¡NO SE MUEVA!

Una flecha zumbando se clavó delante de él, diez caballeros llegaban ante su sorpresa, caballeros que llevaban consigo una cruz roja en una bandera, Ichigo los reconoció de inmediato sobre todo a quienes estaban delante. Chad y su líder estaban entre esa tropa y este al verlo ordenó que cesaran el ataque mientras Ichigo espoleando al caballo se acercaba a ellos, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en el sol ya que en cuanto se acercó a ellos cayó sin consciencia.

Cuando despertó estaba en una casa de campaña.

-Nos tuviste preocupados –dijo su líder.

-Señor… Keilhalt…

-¿Y los demás? –preguntó

Ichigo negó con la cabeza

-Ya veo, pero me sorprende… Souken no es de los que deja sobrevivientes –le dijo

-Yo es… me ayudaron a escapar

-¿Quién?

-Tatsuki

Keilhalt, su superior se quedó pensativo.

-Ahora, ella…

-Tranquilízate muchacho –le pidió el hombre-, ¿qué descubriste estando dentro de aquella ciudad maldita?

Ichigo no supo que decir, la verdad era que descartando que estuvo encerrado no parecía ser un lugar distinto, excepto, aquellos gritos, loa gritos provenientes de lo que parecía un templo, al escuchar esto Keilhalt se rascó la barbilla completamente interesado, cuando Ichigo terminó con el sacrificio que hiciera su amiga para traerlo hasta aquí el se cruzó de brazos.

-Un templo, donde se venera al diablo

-Los aldeanos parecen estar al tanto, pero no parecen aterrados por el mismo es como…

-Deben estarlo, solo que están siendo controlados –dijo una voz a su detrás.

Un hombre con las ropas de la iglesia apareció a su detrás alarmando al joven.

-Tranquilo, es un enviado del Papa, él nos dio información importante y una visión divina, tú serás quien nos guiará hasta nuestro objetivo y cumplir la sagrada labor de purificar estas tierras.

El hombre parecía algo extraño, la luz de la vela mostraba un rostro pálido y sus ojos tenían un brillo sobrenatural, algo que no se le podía escapar.

-Lord Keilhalt, aquella ciudad debe ser destruida y todo lo que este dentro –dijo el hombre

-¡AHÍ HAY INOCENTES! –dijo Ichigo de pronto-, deberíamos darles tiempo para…

-Joven cruzado –dijo el siervo de Dios-, por desgracia a su alrededor se encuentra un poder que no comprendes, un poder diabólico, el mismo diablo guía a los Quincy ahora, la entidad que está dentro de ese templo es la del mismo hijo del diablo, cuando realicen el ritual los aldeanos serán contaminados con la fuerza del hijo de Satanás y cuando pase eso ellos serán liberados transportando esa fuerza demoniaca a todos lados corrompiendo tierra santa, el mundo, al hacerlo provocarán el apocalipsis.

Ichigo escuchaba sorprendido.

-Entonces…

-Si tu amiga te salvó, eso debe ser porque la gracia divina de nuestro señor alumbró su ser por un instante, pero al igual que los demás adoradores de Satán, ella seguirá luchando para que su amo resurja en la tierra.

Hizo una pausa.

-Las tropas deben entrar antes de que el ritual se realice, ante de la noche en que la luna se vuelva roja ya que una vez realizado todo habrá acabado.

-Atacaremos dentro de ocho días, justo ese mismo día –dijo Keilhalt-, no quedará ni un hereje vivo

-Tatsuki no es una traidora.

-Muchacho, sirves a la causa divina. Por desgracia tu amiga se alejó de ese rumbo.

El sacerdote caminó hacia ellos.

-Los Quincy son arqueros consumados sin contar que su adoración al diablo les dio un poder más allá del entendimiento, pueden crear barreras impías y sus flechas siempre dan en el blanco siempre, atacar a la ciudad de frente sería una locura.

-No importa, somos guerreros santos –dijo Keilhalt-, la mano ejecutora de Dios.

-Lo que dice es cierto –dijo el sacerdote-, más sería una pérdida de hombres sin sentido y ya el ritual estaría acabado

Keilhalt le miró seriamente comprendiendo sus palabras.

-Sin contar que aún puede estar entre ellos esa sacerdotisa del mal.

-¿Sacerdotisa?

-Una mujer terrible que con su solo toque puede matar. Si ella está allí, Souken sabrá que hacer en caso de un ataque directo -miró a Ichigo y sonrió-, hijo, la iglesia te pide que hagas algo que te dará el camino hacia el cielo.

-¿Eh?

Keilhalt comprendió ya que también lo estaba pensando

-Hijo, regresa con ellos –dijo de pronto

-¿¡QUE!?

-Como dije, ellos tienen una defensa difícil de romper, pero si la rompen por dentro destruiríamos sus defensas sin muchas bajas y el mal que se apoderó de ese lugar sería purgado.

-Pero si voy…

-Souken aun siendo poseído por el demonio cree en el honor –dijo el sacerdote-, seguramente al verte lo pensará, es arriesgado muchacho y puede que te mate, pero también existe la posibilidad de que te perdone convirtiéndote en su esclavo.

El joven empezó a pensarlo, era arriesgado pero Tatsuki estaba allí y no podía dejarla a su suerte, no tras lo que hiciera por él.

-Dime muchacho, ¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgarte por Dios y su iglesia?

Ichigo le miró a los ojos, esa tal vez era la única forma de ayudar a Tatsuki, la única.

-NO…

-¿¡Qué dijiste!?

-No lo haré por la iglesia… esta vez lo hago por Tatsuki, solo por ella.

El sacerdote sonrió.

-Pero no podré hacerlo solo, necesitaré compañeros, personas en las que pueda confiar, ya que entre los nuestros también hay seres que solo desean derramamiento de sangre y eso es algo que no puedo permitir.

Keilhalt asintió y poniéndose de pie salió junto con Ichigo para estar junto con los demás caballeros cruzados que hablaban entre ellos del milagroso escape de aquel joven.

-¡Escuchen todos! Ichigo Kurosaki Aquí a quien tienen delante ahora es uno de sus generales. Ustedes caballeros, serán seleccionados para una misión importante en esta cruzada santa, salvar a una ciudad inocente de los brazos del Lucifer, Ichigo será la espada que nos abrirá el camino a la victoria.

Un grito que retumbó en las planicies desiertas.

-Bien muchacho, escoge a quienes te ayudaran en esta misión y que Dios te acompañe.

Los preparativos comenzaron, el joven ya sabía a quienes seleccionar y una vez terminado subió de nuevo al caballo que le ayudara a escapar.

-Regresa cruzado –dijo el sacerdote-, te mostraré el camino más corto hacia la ciudad, tus hermanos vendrán en ocho días para salvar a esa ciudad de su terrible destino, puede que intenten influenciarte con la fuerza maligna que está dentro de aquella ciudad, pero estás protegido por Dios y podrás rechazarlo.

Era la mejor opción, lo iba a lograr.

-Debes abrirles el paso e impedir que las personas corrompidas por la fuerza demoniaca salgan, así podremos salvarlas

_**000**_

Ichigo acarició el rostro de Tatsuki, esta emitió un leve gemido y se acomodó mejor en la cama.

-Descuida, te salvaré, lo haré. Te lo prometo

_**-3-  
HEILIG!**_

La noche del ritual llegó y Tatsuki estaba de pie en las murallas observando, estaba algo cansada ya que la guardia era cada vez más intensa, las banderas enemigas se observaban. Pronto estarían allí, tal vez mañana, tal vez antes.

-Viviremos en paz los dos… juntos.

Ichigo, era su mejor amigo, su amigo de la infancia y desde que tenía memoria ambos eran muy unidos y ahora, ¿acaso parecía que iba a haber un futuro para los dos, juntos? Un sueño lejos de tanta guerra y masacre que traía esta inútil guerra por recuperar un montón de tierras que según decían eran santas. Pues si por ellas debía derramarse tanta sangre no era tan sagradas como decían, como le dijo Souken al unirse, la guerra es una droga para algunos, los que ya no les importa los motivos o razones que vayan en esta. El poder, dinero, prestigio, no significan nada para ellos, pro ellos solo pelean con más motivo que matar.

Tatsuki sabía que Ichigo no era de ese tipo de personas, él era un joven que solo peleaba con el fin de encontrar el camino hacia aquel lugar llamado paraíso, por él había peleado y jamás había tomado ventaja del más débil, nunca, él era un guerrero noble y su espada nunca se mancharía con sangre inocente. Si, Ichigo era ese tipo de persona.

Ahora solo soñaba cuando ese maldito ente que estaba en el templo fuera completamente sellado y ambos podrían irse a algún lugar lejos, lejos de las guerras, lejos de la iglesia y su poder, algún lugar donde vivir en paz y tal vez, con el tiempo Ichigo llegaría a amarla.

Llegaría a amarla como ella le amaba a él.

"_Él no siente lo mismo por ti"_

No tenía que pensar en esas palabras, solo la desconcentraban.

-Arisawa

-Señor Souken…

El anciano se acercó a ella y miró como los preparativos comenzaban desde lo alto de aquellos muros, pronto ellos estarían listos para un combate sin cuartel.

-Parece que aquí termina todo –dijo la joven nerviosa.

-Sí, es el día, una vez cumplido se debe trasladar a los ciudadanos lejos de la ciudad antes de que el combate empiece, no podemos permitir que ellos sufran algún daño.

Souken le observó por un breve instante.

-Sería bueno que descansaras un poco muchacha

-No, yo estoy bien.

-No, no lo estás y cansada no nos servirás para guiar a estas personas.

-Yo pienso quedarme…

-No lo harás, ya decidimos quienes lo harán y tú no eres de ellos –dijo con solemne voz.

-¿Qué? Pero…

-Yo seré uno de ellos, soy viejo y mi vida se acabará pronto. Uryuu protestó pero tuvo que aceptarlo, yo junto con los veteranos de los Quincy nos quedaremos, mientras que los jóvenes continuarán nuestro legado, como debe ser.

-No, yo debo -protestaba

-Arisawa, no creas que no te escuchamos antes. Deseas vivir en paz ¿no? Pero si sigues con nosotros no habrá tal momento, debes huir e irte lejos, más allá de los mares, tal vez, al lugar de donde nosotros provenimos, nuestra tierra.

-Señor Souken…

El anciano sonrió.

-¿Confías en él?

-¿EH?

-Confías en aquel joven

Tatsuki habló sin dudarlo

-Con toda mi alma, ya que se que nunca me traicionaría. Es mi amigo, siempre lo ha sido.

-Entonces, confía en que él te dará esa vida que tanto anhelas.

Ichigo estaba no muy lejos, el anciano le observó y le saludó, Ichigo bajó la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Los guardias Quincy veían como todo el poblado se cubría con aquellas máscaras y ropas blancas y se acercaba a aquel templo, sus rezos eran necesarios para aniquilar esa esencia. Sellarla para siempre.

-Este ritual debe ser algo complicado.

-Según dijeron esos tipos aquella criatura no deben ver los rostros cuando intente escapar o atrapará al primero que vea con violencia en sus ojos y más aún, una vez estando acorralado su fuerza se dividirá en todos los pobladores y cuando pase eso, la fuerza maligna desaparecerá conforme el tiempo. Sin embargo, si uno de los aldeanos es herido o más aún muerto

-Sí, eso ya lo sé. Tampoco debemos derramar sangre dentro de esta ciudad o el sello que se creará para evitar a este ser, se romperá, no soy tonto.

-Entonces cállate y sigue vigilando, esas antorchas no me gustan nada.

Aunque sabían que muchos se sacrificarían, curiosamente estaban tranquilos, no tenían dudas, ninguna.

_**000**_

Tatsuki estaba acostada tratando de tranquilizarse, era obvio que la guerra legaría de un momento a otro y la orden de dejar a todos era algo que no podía aceptar. Pero también aquella promesa e hacía tener esperanzas, tener una vida en paz le tentaba, le hacái creer que por fin tras tanta guerra algo hermoso por fin vendría.

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó el peli naranja.

-Claro.

El muchacho aparecía con su espada y su copta de mallas, tras que salvara la vida de Souken muchos ya lo habían aceptado. Tedos excepto Ishida que seguía desconfiando de él, Tatsuki el sonrió mientras él se sentaba en la cama.

-Hay mucha tensión.

-Sí, es porque el enemigo se acerca, nos superan en mucho más de lo que creíamos. Si logran entrar…

-Eso no pasará, cálmate.

Tatsuki sintió la mano de Ichigo en su hombro ella la sujetó sonriente.

-Recuerda lo que te dije. Tras esto, nos iremos juntos…

-Sí…

Tatsuki dudó un momento pero acercándose a Ichigo le dio un beso en los labios, la noche y su manto habían llegado, el ritual comenzaría dentro de poco, Tatsuki se puso de pie junto con Ichigo.

-Debemos darnos prisa e ir a nuestros puestos, esta noche será muy larga.

-Tatsuki…

La chica volteó para observar a Ichigo pero en cuanto lo hizo sintió como le sacaban el aire de repente, sorprendida observó su estómago donde el puño de Ichigo estaba hundido.

-¿¡Q- Qué!?

-Lo siento, lo comprenderás después…

-Pero… qué… haces Ichi…

Cayó de rodillas y se desplomó en el piso inconsciente, Ichigo la levantó y la abrazó suavemente para luego depositarla en la cama, luego salió de la casa y usando la misma espada de Tatsuki atascaba la entrada para luego marcharse, la noche comenzaba y la luna roja llegaría también.

_**000**_

_Heilig…_

_Heilig ist mein geist der in mir flie__t  
Heilig ist mein krieg der Blut vergie__t_

__En el pasadizo que Tatsuki le había enseñado a Ichigo un grupo reducido de diez hombres avanzaban alumbrados por las antorchas, no muy lejos habían guardias.

-¿Saben cómo usar eso? –le preguntó uno de ellos al amigo de Ichigo, Chad, quien llevaba unos barriles con pólvora que trajeran desde tierras lejanas.

Chad asintió.

Uno de ellos emitió una queja

-¿Que tienes?

-Ese bastardo... con esa flecha pudo haberme matado

-Pero gracias a ella sabemos el punto débil del enemigo, da gracias por ello.

-Claro, como a ti no te usaron de tiro al blanco

Los guardias rondaban cuando alguien bajó, Ichigo apareció ante ellos.

-¿Kurosaki? -dijo uno de ellos acercándose-, ¿qué haces aquí? Como…

-Hay una amenaza que se acerca a la ciudad –dijo de pronto.

Los dos guardias le miraron alarmados.

-¿Quiénes? ¿Los cruzados?

Ichigo les miró.

-YO…

Sin más desenfundaba a Zangetsu y de dos movimientos rápidos antes de que ellos pudieran reaccionar los dividía en dos salpicando la piedra con su sangre y a él mismo, Chad notó como ese golpe había sido lanzado con tal crueldad que creyó no haber visto a su amigo hacerlo sino a una bestia.

-¡AAAGGGGHH! ¡AAAAHHHH‼

-¡GYAAAAHHHH!

Ichigo limpió su espada.

-Adelante.

_Ziehe ins gelopte land, gottes schwert in meiner hand  
dann sind wir heilig! __Heilig!  
...doch heilig ist mir nichts auf dieser welt!_

Los hombres avanzaron y entraron por la trampilla raudos, nadie estaba alrededor y se escuchaban a lo lejos unas voces provenientes de una mujer y un hombre que recitaban en una lengua que ellos desconocían, Ichigo se apresuró avanzando entre la oscuridad encontrándose con tres caballeros Quincy que hacían guardia a uno de ellos le tapó la boca antes de atravesarlo con su espada así no alertaría a nadie y Chad le destrozaba el cuello sin esfuerzo.

Los hombres cayeron y la sangre creada por la espada de Ichigo cayó al piso y mientras más sangre caía, más una fuerza desconocida para ellos comenzaba a tener más y más poder.

_Deus! Fatum! Neo!  
Deus! Fatum! Neo!  
Heilig ist mein vaterland nicht mehr!  
_

Dentro del templo las oraciones continuaban con fervor, debían seguir, tenían que hacerlo antes de que comenzara el asedio, peor el sacerdote principal se detuvo.

-Algo anda mal –dijo un hombre de color

-Que sucede Tousen-san

-La bestia…

En aquel altar algo parecía inquietar a esa entidad algo que la volvía eufórica, ¿pero qué? Nadie ahí deseaba derramar sangre, nadie.

_Deus! (Heilig!) Fatum! (Heilig!) Neo! (Heilig!)  
Deus! (Heilig!) Fatum! (Heilig!) Neo! (Heilig!)  
Heilig... war uns nicht auf dieser welt.  
Roter regen auf die welt..._

Los guardias notaron a lo lejos en las murallas luces de antorchas, uno de ellos usó un catalejo y aterrado notó como las tropas cruzadas avanzaban a sus puertas con armamento de asedio, era varios, demasiados.

-¡Avisa a Souken! ¡La pelea comienza!

-S-si, ¡Agh!

Una flecha le atravesó la garganta y cayó con un sonido seco al piso, su compañero intentó bajar pero una espada se le clavaba en el pecho ante su sorpresa una espada de gran tamaño sin empuñadura, solo era un trozo de acero afilado por un lado, esa espada la podía reconocer claramente.

-Ku… rosaki…

Ichigo tenía una mirada fría dándole una patada y lo dejaba caer de la muralla, sus hombres se movieron hasta las puertas de una madera gruesa y colocaron esos barriles en la entrada y en el dispositivo que bajaba la puerta misma, el fuego se encendió y retrocedieron, las personas que rezaban alrededor de aquel templo escucharon de pronto en estruendo.

_Heilig, ist mein Zug in Fremdes land  
Heilig, zu erheben meine hand.  
Heilig, was mein Glaube mir befiehlt.  
Heilig, weil mein Gott es von mir will._

Ishida corrió a ver qué sucedía

-¿¡Qué sucede!?

-¡GGGGAAAAAHHHHHH‼

La enorme puerta de madera cedió mientras una terrible explosión se producía seguido de un grito de guerra que hizo eco en las murallas en lo más profundo, un grito que no solo fue escuchado por Ichigo y sus compañeros, sino por todos los que estaban en la ciudad, el terror se apoderó de aquellos hombres y mujeres, los rezos y la fe se desmoronaban.

-¡No paren de rezar! –gritó la mujer que estaba ahí-, no lo hagan.

Souken no comprendía que pasaba, la alarma no había sonado ni nada, pero rápidamente escuchó cómo las flechas salían silbaban alumbrando el cielo nocturno ¿Cómo pudieron entrar? La puerta era inexpugnable, forjada en hierro y madera que era tan dura como el acero, entre el caos los caballeros en lo alto estaban creando la barrera que usaran para defenderse, nada podía abrirla a menso que el ataque… a menso que el ataque fuera por dentro, no muy lejos vio a su nieto correr con su arco y su espada, justo en ese instante piedras envueltas en llamas lanzadas por las catapultas de los Templarios aparecían en los cielos para estrellarse contra lo que encontraban.

_Heilig, ruf nach dem Meer aus blut.  
Heilig, sinkt mein Haupt voll Gottes wut.  
Heilig, sterben Feinde durch meinem arm._

_Heilig, spricht der Klerus seinen Wahn.  
_

_Heilig ist mein vaterland nicht mehr!_

Gritos de desesperación.

-Uryuu

-¡Han destruido la puerta! –gritó desesperado.

Su abuelo abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¡A las armas! –gritó el anciano-, protejan a las personas y sáquenlas de aquí.

Ichigo observaba como la enorme que uan vez estuvo allí cerrando el paso estaba ahora convertida en astillas y cuando pasó esto sintió una ola de frío que lo cubrió a él y a su grupo, no supo que era al sentirlo pero sintió como si la fría mano de la muerte lo hubiera tocado, ¿acaso ese era el demonio? ¿El demonio intentaba escapar? No, no lo iba a permitir, él iba a detenerlo.

_Deus! (Heilig!) Fatum! (Heilig!) Neo! (Heilig!)  
Heilig... war uns nicht auf dieser welt.  
__Roter regen auf die welt..._

Ante sus ojos todo el lugar parecía convertirse, no escuchaba a los aldeanos gritar ya, ¿acaso los habían matado?

-¡Kurosaki! –le llamó Keilhalt

-Nosotros nos adelantaremos –gritó Ichigo-, Señor, recuerde lo que me prometió.

-Claro –dijo el hombre-, si tú no puedes matar inocentes, yo tampoco soy capaz.

Ichigo asintió aliviado, justo en esos momentos una lluvia de flechas plateadas surcaba el cielo.

-¡Quincies!

Keilhalt desenvainó su espada.

-Pero eso no se aplica a estos traidores blasfemos… ¡Ataquen mis caballeros!

Los templarios atacaron mientras Ichigo, Chad y los demás avanzaban a toda prisa enfrascándose en combate.

Ajena a esto Tatsuki recuperaba el sentido entre el caos, estaba en su cama y sentía un fuerte dolor en su estómago, recordó a Ichigo.

-Pero qué

-¡AAAAAGGGGGGGGHHH‼

El fuego comenzaba a cundir por la ciudad Tatsuki escuchaba como varios de sus hermanos de armas ayudaban a niños y mujeres a salir de sus casas entre el caos, golpeó con su hombro la puerta pero esta no cedía, la chica le dio una patada pero no era suficiente.

_Heilig, ist mein Kampf in diesem Krieg.  
Heilig, jedes mittel für dem Sieg,  
und heilig ist der Vater der mich liebt.  
__Heilig, all die Sünder mir vergiebt._

-¡Ábrete!

Siguió golpeando la puerta cuando escuchó una explosión, una explosión cerca de la puerta que era el único escape de los aldeanos.

-N… no… ¡NO!

Las llamas empezaban a cubrir aquel lugar, gente gritaba envuelta en llamas entre ellos una niña que agitaba sus manos gritando con fuerza, un grito que desgarraba el aire mientras más y más sangre era derramada y esta sangre era absorbida por el suelo.

_Heilig, ruf nach dem Meer aus blut.  
Heilig, sinkt mein Haupt voll Gottes wut.  
Heilig, sterben Feinde durch meinem arm._

_Heilig, spricht der Klerus seinen Wahn.  
_

Ichigo era un sujeto temible, quien se enfrentaba a él moría de modo brutal y sus compañeros no se quedaban lejos de esto, pero con cada muerte Ichigo sentía que algo andaba mal, sus ojos se nublaban y donde estaban las casas solo veía rostros desfigurados, seres deformes que venían hacia él, un estallido cercano provocado por uno de sus hombres y de este seres monstruosos salían corriendo hasta acercársele.

-Ichigo ¿qué pasa?

-¿No lo notas? –preguntó a Chad.

-Sí, mis ojos…

-Debemos apresurarnos, el demonio intenta salir…

Más hombres les atacaron, Ichigo empujándoles con su cuerpo les hacía perder la guardia para dividirlos en dos con su espada.

-¡ADELANTE!

_Ziehe ins gelopte land, gottes schwert in meiner hand  
dann sind wir heilig! Heilig!  
...doch heilig ist mir nichts auf dieser welt!_

_Heilig ist mein vaterland nicht mehr!_

Una flecha casi le llegaba atravesando a uno de los suyos justo en la cabeza y rozando su mejilla de donde comenzó a caer sangre, Ichigo miró a su agresor, un joven que le miraba lleno de odio e incredulidad.

-TU…

Ishida se lanzó en su contra lanzando flechas.

-¡KUROSAKI!

Keilhalt apareció delante de ellos levantando su espada.

-Yo me encargo Kurosaki… vete.

Los ojos de ira de Ishida le persiguieron mientras que este asintiendo se alejaba con su compañeros, no le importaba, mientras más rápido acabaran esto más pronto podría salvar a Tatsuki y luego, ambos podrían alejarse de este mundo de guerra. Ishida hubiera querido atacarle, matarlo pero ahora lidiaba con otra amenaza.

Hombres con espadas y azadones aparecían delante de él con rostro temeroso pero con ojos decididos.

-¡Fuera de mi camino! –gritó Ichigo pero ellos le atacaron el joven desenvainó su espada y empezó la matanza

-¡Avancen!

-¿Y el lugar por donde entramos? –preguntó uno de ellos.

-No te preocupes –dijo uno de ellos sonriente.

Los Quincy se movilizaban lo más rápido que podían seguidos de hombres y ancianos que deseaban ayudar a proteger a sus familias, mujeres y niños que seguían rezando para que esa criatura que estaba en ese templo fuera sellada, Souken sujetó su arco y sus flechas para ayudar en el combate cuando escuchó a lo lejos una explosión y gritos de dolor y angustia.

-¿¡QUE!? –el anciano cayó de rodillas

La salida, la única salida para los aldeanos había sido sellada, con piedras, carne y sangre

_Deus! (Heilig!) Fatum! (Heilig!) Neo! (Heilig!)  
Heilig... war uns nicht auf dieser welt._

_Deus! (Heilig!) Fatum! (Heilig!) Neo! (Heilig!)  
Heilig!... Roter regen auf die welt..._

Los templarios empezaban a llegar a tropel, el anciano avanzó y sacando sus flechas comenzó a disparar, pero todo parecía perdido y él lo sabía, habían atacado justo cuando ellos habían tenido la guardia baja, justo en un momento que nadie pudo haber deducido. No, esto era obra de una traición, una asquerosa traición.

-Sigan con el ritual, no debe parar.

-Señor Souken

-Debo detenerlos –dijo el anciano

La mujer que estaba allí parecía triste.

-Usted, va a morir.

-No pierda la concentración.

Mientras más avanzaba Ichigo sentía que su oído no escuchaba claramente las cosas, de hecho todos sus sentidos parecían estarle fallando al igual que a sus compañeros, no oía nada y sus ojos creían ver seres oscuros por todos lados que estaban grabados en las paredes. Esa debía ser la fuerza del demonio, una fuerza que parecía aumentar mientras más enemigos derrotaba.

No, ellos lo iban a expulsar de esa tierra a ese monstruo y a sus impíos sirvientes.

Caballeros atacaron e Ichigo sin piedad los cortaba incluso dividiéndolos en dos, se acercaban al templo justo encontrándose con cinco caballeros que él conocía, de hecho aquellos que estaban allí los conocían claramente.

-André.

-¿Qué demonios has hecho muchacho? –dijo el hombre sin poderlo creer-, de entre todos, ¡de entre todo tú!

-¡Solo mantener mi alma! ¡A un lado!

-¡CABALLEROS ATAQUEN! ¡Defiendan el templo!

Los hombres del joven templario atacaron, tres de los hombres de Ichigo cayeron víctimas de la espada de André y para evitar más bajas acercándose a él le hizo frente junto con Chad, una pelea donde aquel tenía la ventaja repeliendo al enrome amigo de Ichigo y lanzándolo contra una pared y a Ichigo lo tiraba al piso tras agarrar su espada.

-Eres un estúpido mocoso. ¡¿Acaso sabes lo que has hecho?!

Uno de los hombres de Ichigo sacó su ballesta y con ella le disparó por detrás a André que al sentir la flecha en su cuerpo soltó a Ichigo, miró a quien la atacaba de modo tan cobarde, este lanzó otra flecha y otra, pero André avanzando le sujetó lo atravesó por el cuello, pero por desgracia eso aprovechó Ichigo para cortarle al igual que Chad.

André lanzó un grito de dolor, pero aún con fuerza para pelear levantó su espada, Ichigo evitó el golpe y de un solo ataque de su espada lo decapitaba.

La sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones mientras el cuerpo de André caía la piso, sus compañeros de este también sucumbía al poco rato, Ichigo cayó de rodillas sintiendo su vista borrosa encontrándose en esa vista que apenas y le hacía diferencias de enemigos y aliados a una pequeña figura que se acercaba, una figura de blanco que corría hacia él para matarlo, en sus manos sujetaba algo, Ichigo no pensó, ni siquiera un instante, levantó su espada y cortó por la mitad a ese ente que avanzaba hacia él.

Tatsuki recogía una de las espadas de sus hermanos caídos y salió corriendo viendo como esa ciudad se convertía en un infierno.

-No, es posible.

-¿Se encuentra bien? SIGAN…

Chad obedeció y avanzó, pero no sin antes mirar a la criatura que Ichigo matara, una criatura menuda, como un enano y en sus manos sujetaba algo brillante, tal vez un puñal. No, Chad pensó que estaba perdiendo aún más la vista ya que creyó ver era solo una figura tallada en las manos de aquella cosa.

La sangre se derramaba en el piso y el cuerpo de una niña estaba en ella, partida por la mitad.

Las personas seguían rezando tratando de sellar a aquella bestia que al sentir el caos deseaba participar ganando poder, los hijos de Osiris les ayudaban pero pronto no pudieron cuando flechas envueltas en llamas descendían ante ellos, la mujer evitó varias pero algunas alcanzaban a quienes rezaban en los hombros y piernas, no eran graves pero los gritos comenzaron.

-No paren, no deben hacerlo.

En eso cinco hombres aparecieron, la chica al ver a Ichigo abrió sus ojos aterrada.

-Es… es él… él… lo que dijo nuestra hermana era cierto…

-No pierdas la concentración…

Ichigo veía todo distorsionado, no veía personas, no veía nada más que seres extraños seres de blanco que le veían sin habla, mientras las flamas llegaban por todos lados y más caballeros cruzados entraban por las puertas destruidas de la ciudad, Chad y el grupo que él seleccionara estaban allí sujetando sus armas con fuerza observando a sus enemigos, estos no atacaban solo les observaban, esas máscaras tapaban los rostros y no podía ver sus expresiones, ¿odio, temor, sorpresa?

Ichigo bajó la espada al ver que no atacaban, no eran humanos, eran bestias.

-Ichigo

-Señor Kurosaki…

En su mente estaba caminando un pensamiento, que no atacaran, que no lo hicieran, ya que si ellos fueran una amenaza habrían atacado primero, pero no lo hacían, estaban allí parados inmóviles, como estatuas.

-Ichigo…

"No ataques" decía su mente "No ataques, ellos no atacan" Pero observó aquel altar que se elevaba detrás de ellos, detrás de ese grupo, donde aquella fuerza demoniaca residía, aquella espantosa fuerza qu el pudo notar viendo una máscara de hueso observándolo fijamente a él.

Enemigos, eran el enemigo.

"_Debo salvar a Tatsuki, debo salvarla de este destino"_

No atacan, enemigos, enemigos, herejes… herejes… muerte, matar…

Las palabras de Keilhalt vinieron a su cabeza.

_"Nosotros cumplimos la ley de Dios, nosotros peleamos para recuperar Tierra Santa y redimirla de los paganos, los paganos son bestias y una bestia, debe morir como tal."_

Herejes… muerte, no se mueven, herejes, los herejes son bestias… salvar a Tatsuki, salvar a esta tierra del diablo, herejes, paganos, blasfemos, muerte. Muerte… ¡muerte!

-Ichigo…

El templario elevó su espada.

Matar, matarlos a todos, a todos a los herejes, a todos… ¡MATARLOS A TODOS!

Ichigo elevó su espada y cortó al primero de ellos que no profirió ninguna exclamación al caer, los demás comenzaron a retroceder, pero no hablaban. La voz de Ichigo como un rugido se escuchó entre sus compañeros, palabras que a Chad le sorprendieron.

-¡No tengan piedad! ¡Acaben con todo y con todos! ¡LOS HEREJES DEBEN MORIR!

-Ichi… go…

-¡SOMOS LA ARMADA DE DIOS!

El grito de guerra retumbó entre sus hombres que levantando sus espadas atacaron a aquellos que estaban delante de ellos que al verlos empezaron a correr, Ichigo a la cabeza elevaba su espada para cortar y mutilar, esa era la orden, destruir a los paganos adoradores del diablo, acabar con todos y así Tatsuki estaría a salvo, él la salvaría acabando con esa fuerza maldita y a todos los que la adoraban y esos sacerdotes demoniacos serían los primeros en sucumbir a la ira de Dios.

Zangetsu bajó contra la carne y el hueso de los sujetos que estaban allí, estos no gritaban, no proferían sonido, Ichigo mataba a los que tenía a su paso sin verles el rostro, su rostro era oscuro, vacío, eran demonios.

La mujer quiso acercarse y detenerlo pero su compañero le detuvo.

-Ya no podemos hacer nada.

-Si él sigue

-Todo… está perdido

La mujer miró la entrada al templo, veía una sombra con máscara que observaba a Ichigo, una sombra que sonreía.

-No…

-DEBEMOS IRNOS O TODO SERÁ EN VANO

La mujer asintió mientras era llevada por su compañero, Ichigo los vio perderse intentando perseguirlos pero una cortina de fuego lo impidió, sus ojos veían flamas y demonios por todos lados, engendros sin nombre, esto debía acabar ya.

La matanza daba poder a la criatura, la criatura reía y se alimentaba. Ichigo sonreía, sonreía como un monstruo.

Tatsuki corrió sujetando su espada, la carnicería ante sus ojos continuaba y ella apenas y podía hacer algo, pronto en sus pasos encontró con un pequeño cuerpo cortado en dos en el piso con ropas blancas y una máscara de plata, era una niña que sujetaba una figura de madera tallada, una pequeña que tenía grabado en su rostro una expresión de espanto e incredulidad mientras sujetaba esa figura manchada de sangre.

-Esto…

Tatsuki reconocía el golpe que acabara con la vida de esa niña, lo reconocía por completo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Ichigo, no… ¡No es cierto!

Escuchó gritos de mujeres, eran de la procesión que estaba destinada a sellar a esa fuerza que estaba en el templo subterráneo, Tatsuki se puso de pie y comenzó a correr, varios caballeros al verla le atacaron pero ella usando su agilidad y su espada los desviaba y terminaba con ellos y cuando lo hacía veía en ellos un destello rojo en los ojos, la parecía ser del ansia de sangre, sangre que derramaban.

Ellos ya no eran hombres, eran bestias.

_**000**_

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes muchacho?

Ishida caía al piso con una horrible herida en su brazo, ya no podía sujetar su arco.

Eran demasiados, sus compañeros eran asesinados uno a uno sin poder hacer nada evitarlo.

-Morirás junto con tu demonio… blasfemo…

-¡Uryuu!

-¡ABUELO!

El anciano aparecía levantando su arco y lanzando tres flechas juntas que Keilhalt evitó con su espada aunque una de ellas le llegó al hombro, el hombre la sujetó y la sacó como si nada gritando de rabia, Souken colocándose delante de su nieto atacaba a los invasores mientras tres hombres ayudaban a Uryuu a levantarse.

-Abuelo…

-VETE… -gritó el anciano- vete Uryuu.

-No… ¡eso nunca!

-Señor Uryuu

Las flechas enemigas llegaban Souken usando su capa las desviaba pero no fue suficiente cuando la espada de Keilhalt lo atravesaba. Ishida abrió los ojos lleno de terror.

-¡Abuelo!

-Muere anciano…

Souken apretando los dientes sacaba una de sus flechas e intentó clavarla en Keilhalt peor este evitó el golpe mientras se alejaba quitando su espada del pecho de este y sus generales apuntaban al anciano.

-Uryuu… ¡VETE! ¡Debes proteger nuestro legado!

-Abuelo… ¡Abuelo‼

Sus compañeros le sujetaron y le obligaron a dejar a Souken que en ese instante era acribillado por una lluvia de flechas ardientes.

-¡NNNOOOOOOOOO!

_**000**_

Tatsuki corría con todas sus fuerzas, divisando a lo lejos a una mujer que caía al piso sangrando abundantemente, a la mujer pedía clemencia pero quien estaba allí, su verdugo no hacía caso, Tatsuki corrió hacia este para detenerlo pero se detuvo en seco al ver quien era aquel hombre.

-Ichi…

Los ojos de Ichigo eran de un rojo vivo, un destello rojo sediento de sangre junto con esa armadura donde la sangre había pintado la cruz templaria convirtiéndola en un sello maldito.

-Paga en nombre de Dios

-¡Detenteeeeeee!

La espada cayó, la mujer ya sin vida terminaba en el piso con el cráneo abierto en dos, sus hombres hacían los mismo que él, todos mataban sin piedad, Tatsuki sintió las lágrimas caer por sus ojos recordando.

-Quiero una vida en paz contigo

Tatsuki corría, corría desesperada viendo la masacre a su delante, la masacre que creaba Ichigo.

-Prométeme que no volverás con la iglesia, no vuelvas.

-No lo haré, te lo prometo

-Me mentiste -dijo ella mientras corría-, me mentiste…

Ichigo usaba su espada para acabar con todo lo que tenía a su paso, sin ver quien era o que era, en su mente solo veía seres sin rostro que usaban máscaras, sin notar que mataba ancianos, mujeres y niños. Tatsuki sentía su corazón quebrarse.

-Me entregué a ti, porque confiaba en ti…

Chad estaba de pie observando, no se movía mirando lo que sucedía, tal vez siendo capaz de escuchar, de ver claramente o tal vez porque su cuerpo ya no deseaba hacerle caso peor se quedó ahí paralizado notando en que se estaba volviendo.

Zangetsu cegaba vidas de modo despiadado, una espada que se blandía en nombre de Dios, una espada que cortaba carne y huesos inocentes en nombre de Dios. No, esa espada mataba en nombre del diablo y ese diablo era Ichigo, los hombres de Ichigo entraban al templo. Tatsuki sacó su espada cuando Ichigo había acabado con el último hombre vestido de blanco.

-Chad ¿¡Qué te sucede!?

-Ichigo…

-¡Levantaba su espada Chad! –le gritó Ichigo

-¿Acaso no los oyes?

Ichigo se acercó a su amigo y le sujetó del cuello.

-Son paganos, son menos que humanos ¡¿ACASO OLVIDAS QUE SERVIMOS A DIOS?‼

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿¡No los oyes!?

-CHAD PELEA O ME ASEGURARÉ QUE TE CASTIGUEN POR INSUBORDINACION

Alguien aparecía a su detrás

-¡Capitán!

Ichigo levantó su espada y cercenó una mano que sujetaba una daga, el grito de un niño se escuchó. Chad retrocedió, Ichigo se acercaba a él levantando su espada.

-MUERE…

-¡Ichigo!

Tatsuki apareció y bloqueó su golpe obligándolo a retroceder, Ichigo miró a quien el atacaba reconociendo a su amiga.

-Tatsuki, no interfieras por favor –notó que estaba llorando-, Tatsuki

-¿Por qué? ¿¡POR QUE!?

Tatsuki atacó, Ichigo bloqueaba sus golpes con su espada retrocediendo, sus hombres quisieron intervenir pero él les gritó que no lo hicieran y que siguieran con su misión, Chad no se movía viendo la escena, Ichigo sintió su mejilla ser cortada por la espada de su amiga.

-Me mentiste… ¡me engañaste!

-No lo hice -dijo Ichigo

-Me prometiste que no regresarías con la iglesia, ¡me lo prometiste!

Ichigo rodando por el piso retrocedió, Tatsuki peleaba llena de odio, rabia y desilusión.

-Mientras ellos sigan no habrá paz, ¿no lo ves? Lo hago por ti

-¡ME MENTISTE!

Tatsuki siguió atacando, Ichigo intentaba calmarla pero no podía, loca de dolor la joven intentaba matarlo, la espada de aquella muchacha fue bloqueada por la armadura de Ichigo que usando su fuerza la empujaba lejos de él, Tatsuki retrocedió dando una pirueta.

-Tatsuki, ya basta. No quiero pelear contigo.

-¿Por qué? –sollozaba-, me entregué a ti porque te creía un hombre noble, por eso me entregué a ti…

-Tatsuki… entiende.

-¡Yo te amaba!

Ichigo abrió los ojos al escuchar esto, Tatsuki se acercó a toda velocidad hacia él para golpearlo con su espada, para matarlo, pero el joven retrocediendo evitaba su ataque y usando el mango de Zangetsu le golpeaba en la boca de estómago, Tatsuki abrió los ojos con sorpresa para luego retroceder tocándose el vientre, para sin más caer sin sentido. Ichigo se acercó a ella.

"Deseo volver a ver a mis hermanas, lo que hago es en nombre del cielo y por eso debo cumplir lo que me ordena la iglesia, pero también deseo salvarte a ti aunque no lo entiendas ahora, esto lo hago por tu bien."

-Lo comprenderás, comprenderás que esto lo hago por ti

-Ichigo.

-Llévenla al campamento, a mi tienda –dijo Ichigo a sus hombres

-Pero, ella es una traidora.

La espada apuntó a su cuello.

-Es una orden.

Los hombres obedecieron, Ichigo avanzó al templo, Chad se le acercó.

-Listo para entrar al infierno Chad.

-…

Su amigo solo asintió, Ichigo sonrió mientras ingresaba, la masacre aumentaba en crueldad.

El cadáver de Souken ardía a lo lejos, Keilhalt avanzaba con sus generales mientras más hombres ingresaban, observaba el cadáver de una mujer. A quien le habían abierto las entrañas

-Esto es -dijo uno de los generales de Keilhalt

-La espada de Kurosaki –dijo este

-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes? –dijo este con una sonrisa torcida.

El hombre desenvainó su espada, a lo lejos un hombre herido que sujetaba a su esposa malherida se arrastraba.

-Noble caballero, por favor… tenga piedad…

Keilhalt se acercó y los atravesó a ambos con su espada.

-Maten a todos, que no quede nadie. Yo le dije que si "él" no mataba inocentes yo no lo haría, pero él lo hizo y no tengo porqué cumplir mi promesa. Además, son solo paganos.

El general dio al orden, nadie sobreviviría, ni mujeres ni niños.

-En nombre de Dios… Amén…

Ishida herido fue llevado a lo lejos con un pequeño grupo que logró huir gracias al sacrificio de su abuelo, Ishida golpeaba el piso impotente, sintiendo como las lágrimas caían al piso.

-Mierda… mierda… ¡MIERDA‼

Renji abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar todo el relato.

-¡ASI ES! ESE MISERABLE MATO MUJERES Y NIÑOS SIN PIEDAD Y VENDIO A LA CIUDAD A MANOS DE LOS TEMPLARIOS. ¡No solo traicionó la buena fe de mi abuelo al dejarlo libre, sino que traicionó a Arisawa, a su propia amiga que lo dio todo por él‼ ¡NO ES MAS QUE UN SIMPLE ASESINO‼ ¡Un asesino que se escudaba en la fe marchita de su podrida iglesia‼ Solo eso… un asesino sin alma.

Al borde del colapso, un Ichigo mutilado recordaba mirando el piso lleno de sangre como él avanzaba sin poder creer lo que había hecho, en su propia sangre veía reflejado los rostros de todos aquellos que había matado.

Niños, mujeres, ancianos, todos muertos por su espada y entre ellos una niña que sujetaba una figura de madera.

EL HABIA HECHO TODO ESO.

Solo era un monstruo, un monstruo que no merecía la salvación.

_**000**_

La prisión de Tomas estaba muy callada, mañana la luz del sol vendría en ella y lo mataría y aún así estaba sereno, completamente sereno.

-Pensé que no vendrías… ¿sabes que puedes morir al hacer esto?

-No me importa

-Bien… te abriré la puerta

Rukia estaba con su armadura, una capa de viaje y en su espalda llevaba a ambas espadas consigo.

-¿A pesar de lo que hizo lo salvarás?

Rukia se quedó callada.

-Yo…

Una mirada sincera, una mirada que más que humana Tomas incluso pudo creer que se trataba de la de un ángel.

-Yo no soy nadie para juzgarlo.

Tomas sonrió.

-Bien… así sea, aunque ten por seguro que solo te condenas a muerte. Tu futuro, así como tu pasado está lleno de lágrimas muchacha

Del suelo las piedras comenzaban a juntarse, mostrando imágenes aterradoras de rostros.

-¡CAMINA HACIA EL ABISMO!

_**Continuará**_

_**El Imperdonable**_


	24. El Imperdonable

_**Capítulo 22**_

_**El Imperdonable**_

_**-1-  
Camina Hacia El Abismo**_

Al igual que Rukia, Inoue tenía pesadillas con lo que pudiera pasarle a Ichigo; la muerte, el infierno, la condena solo por su estado sobrenatural eran cosas que no podía soportar despertando con los ojos humedecidos sin saber qué hacer.

¿Cómo ayudar a aquel joven? ¿Su ayuda podría servir de algo? Si no fuera porque Hinamori estaba a su lado intentando ayudarla y consolarla estaría mucho peor, pero eso no quitaba la incertidumbre. Se puso de pie y caminó en ese pequeño cuarto escuchando de repente voces.

-Rukia-san

-Debo hacerlo, al menos intentarlo…

-Tu hermano se opondría –dijo la matriarca Brujah-, tu voz, tus palabras son necesarias para terminar con el reinado del Príncipe de estas tierras y la noche se acerca… Rukia-san tu…

-¡No me importan los nobles! –gritó la joven

Unohana y los demás le miraron con sorpresa.

-Ventrues, Brujahs, Toreadores, Setitas, Tremeres… ¡no son más importantes que Ichigo!

Inoue escuchaba atentamente.

-Es mi culpa que haya ingresado en esta vida, si yo no lo hubiera abrazado tal vez…

-Pero tú viste sus pecados –dijo Unohana-, Aún así tú…

-Sí, lo vi –dijo ella-, pero no tenía elección… él…

-Rukia-san –dijo Unohana con voz esta vez seria-, en el juicio de Dios nunca habrá una excusa tan tonta como me obligaron a hacerlo y él lo hizo por su propia mano. El aceptó su destino.

Rukia se mordió el labio con tal fuerza que la sangre cayó de este.

-Debo intentarlo…

La matriarca movió su cabeza.

-Nada te hará cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad?

Rukia se mostraba firme.

-Se que podré arrepentirme de lo que voy a hacer pero el Baali Tomas será ejecutado la próxima noche, tendrás que ingresar a los calabozos del príncipe durante el día para dar con él, podré ayudarte con la entrada pero desde allí tendrás que ir tú sola.

Una oportunidad, eso le bastaba.

-Pero aún si lograras llegar o incluso salvarlo y regresar, ten por seguro que tu hermano tal vez no podrá perdonarte, incluso puedes afrontar severas consecuencias.

-Lo sé –dijo ella-. Yo, lo sé…

Unohana sonrió colocando su mano en el hombro de la muchacha.

-Bien, entonces te ayudaré…

Una leve esperanza

-¡Llévame contigo!

El grito se escuchó por los escalones que daban a los dormitorios de los siervos del clan, Unohana y Rukia voltearon a ver de quien provenía la voz y se sorprendieron al ver a Inoue en la puerta que sin más se acercó a Rukia sujetándole de nuevo de sus brazos, Rukia apretó los dientes al sentir como estas manos la quemaban. Inoue tenía ojos de súplica mientras le pedía una y otra vez que se la llevara con ella.

-T… tú…

-Es mi culpa que Kurosaki-kun este atrapado. ¡Es mi culpa que Kurosaki-kun esté sufriendo! ¡Debo ir con él! Por favor, llévame contigo, por favor… ¡te lo pido!

-Señorita Inoue.

Rukia apretó los dientes escuchando los gritos desesperados de aquella joven que pedía que le llevara con ella, era claro que su preocupación la consumía tanto o más que a ella pero con una diferencia, esa joven era humana, sus sentimientos hacía Ichigo le gritaban algo tan insensato como ir a la boca del lobo. En cambio ella, ella ni siquiera sabía que le pasaba para hacer lo que quería hacer y más aún que aquellas súplicas le hirieran como un cuchillo afilado.

La morena se soltó para alejarse de ella, Inoue aún le miraba con ese deseo de acompañarla, Rukia se acercó a ella tras soltarse quedándose frente a frente ambas inmóviles, estáticas observándose. Inoue estaba llorando, si al menos ella pudiera lanzar lágrimas normales como ella, pero no podía.

Sin más le daba una bofetada como ella le diera antes, Inoue retrocedió sujetando su mejilla mirándola asombrada, Rukia le miró llena de rabia y también llena de tristeza.

-Dime, ¿Amas a Ichigo? ¿SI O NO?

-¿Eh?

-¡¿Lo amas Si o No?!

Inoue bajó la mirada y asintió. Una respuesta simple que era suficiente como para herir el corazón de la joven Caitiff

-¿¡Entonces por qué quieres escupir en su nombre!? ¿¡Por qué quieres mandar al diablo lo que hizo por ti!? Él se sacrificó para salvarte, ¿¡Y quieres que su sacrificio sea en vano!?

Ella no decía nada, Rukia se acercó a ella y tocó su rostro.

-Tú quédate aquí y reza por él, yo lo traeré de vuelta.

Como podía sonreír, ni ella lo sabía, tal vez un modo de consolar a aquella joven o tal vez un modo de ocultar su propio corazón que a pesar de no latir también sufría por lo que estaba pasando, Inoue bajó la mirada y asintió.

-Buena chica –dijo Rukia-, Unohana-san, dígame lo que debo hacer.

-Claro, ven conmigo…

-Kuchiki-san.

Rukia se detuvo, Inoue se acercó a ella y le entregó los adornos de su cabello.

-Por favor, dáselos a Kurosaki-kun cuando lo encuentres.

-Esto.

La joven monja sonrió.

-Al menos… al menos quiero que sepa que mi corazón está con él y que nunca, nunca lo abandonara

Deseaba lanzarle esas cosas en la cara, gritarle que no pensaba hacerlo, pero no pudo.

-Lo haré…

-Gracias… Kuchiki-san… -le dijo ella

Rukia se alejó.

-Kuchiki-san…

Ella se detuvo, aunque la verdad no tenía deseos siquiera de escucharla

-Buena suerte

Iba a necesitar más que suerte allá donde iba, ella lo sabía.

Recordar eso no le hacía bien pero no podía evitarlo mientras miraba aquellos adornos que Orihime le entregara y a punto de hacer algo que traería graves consecuencias que ella estaba consciente de que incluso podían condenarla.

Ahora mismo estaba desobedeciendo a su hermano, estaba mandando al diablo la oportunidad de que aquel príncipe fuera destituido por los ancianos, estaba pisando el apellido de la familia que le acogiera, pero no le importaba, solo le importaba llegar hasta aquel muchacho y salvarlo, eso era lo único que importaba en ese instante, aunque supusiera su final.

Un portal aterrador se ante formaba ante ella, el abismo que le llevaría hacia tal vez a su muerte definitiva.

-El pasaje es solo de ida –dijo él-, ten por seguro que te estarán esperando

-¿Cómo sé que no me llevas a una trampa?

-No lo sabes, pero aceptaste el riesgo cuando llegaste a mí.

Eso era cierto, Tomas esperaba tranquilo cualquier cosa que pudieras decirle aquella joven, pero al notar que ella estaba callada decidió abrir su boca.

-Cuando veas la enorme torre negra y sientas a tu ser mismo temblar, sabrás que estás cerca.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?

Tomas se quedó callado un momento, para después responderle.

-Hay alguien que te espera y ahora que voy a morir deseo darle ese gusto.

Rukia recordó a aquella chica que peleara con ella, aquella que hizo que su disciplina de hielo fuera apenas una leve ventisca de invierno, esa joven que le sonreía de modo descarado y le hiciera recuerdo de sus pecados.

"¿Acaso mataste a tu amante? Sí, debe ser eso"

-No podré controlarlo por mucho –dijo Tomas-, si vas a entrar, debes hacerlo ya.

Rukia miró de nuevo aquellos adornos que le entregara Inoue, aún el deseo de tirarlos estaba presente, pero haciendo un esfuerzo los guardó en el pequeño saco de piel de su cinturón para sin más avanzar hacia el portal.

-Tienes unos ojos muy humanos –dijo Tomas- tan llenos de vida.

-¿Qué?

-Lithia odia eso.

-No me importa eso, si ella se mete en mi camino…

-No creas que has visto todo su potencial –le advirtió-, una cosa es pelear con ella en terreno neutral y otra pelear en sus terrenos.

¿Acaso podía ser más fuerte? No, solo trataba de amedrentarla.

-Gracias… Baali

-Ngh…

Algo le pasaba a Tomas

-¿Qué?

-Gh… nghhh… ¡Gaahhhhh!

-OYE…

La cara de Tomas se distorsionó de forma aterradora mostrando una sonrisa demente, Rukia pensaba estar viendo a aquel niño que le mostrara el pasado de Ichigo, Tomas se retorcía en su encierro intentando contener las muecas de su cara.

-E… Ewah… Maldi… to.

-¿Ewah?

-No entiendo porqué te resistes –dijo una voz infantil que salía de él-, ya tu objetivo fue cumplido bueno, solo en una parte lo que falta me toca a mí.

-¿Objetivo? –Rukia sacó su espada-, ¿¡Qué demonios está pasando!?

Los ojos de Tomas le observaron, un espectro como si en un lado de la cara hubiera tres ojos que giraban a todos lados parecía aparecer, Rukia retrocedió intentando desenvainar su espada pero miles de cadenas como las que atraparon a Ichigo con ganchos aparecieron envolviéndola y apretándola con fuerza, ella lanzó un chillido. Ewah que poseía el cuerpo de Tomas empezaba a reírse.

-Solo cumplo mi parte del acuerdo con Aizen.

-Tú –dijo Tomas…

-¡A-Aizen! –ese nombre alertó a la morena.

-Sí, hicimos un trato con él y ahora estamos acabando con él –dijo Ewah con su voz llena de alegría demencial.

-¿¡Qué demonios pasa!?

Aquellos ojos espectrales se posaron en ella.

-¿Quieres saberlo? Bueno, ya que vas a morir de todos modos te lo diré…

Unohana le había dicho que le ayudaría a ingresar y lo había cumplido, había permitido su entrada por los pasajes secretos que le enseñara Josef y burlado a los guardias gracias a una de sus disciplinas que los sumiera en un profundo sueño, pero no podía durar para siempre y ahora mismo aquellos guardias bajaban guiados por Gin hasta los calabozos. Rukia intentaba zafarse de aquellas cadenas pero era imposible escuchando todo lo que ese niño le decía y con cada palabra sus ojos se abrían sin podérselo creer.

-¡Nos utilizaron!

-Bailaron muy bien a nuestro ritmo, como buenas marionetas.

-¿¡Entonces por eso hicieron todo esto!? –preguntó ella cayendo al piso siendo arrastrada hacia el portal-, ¡Desde el principio!

-Oh sí, de hecho yo lo planee todo –dijo la voz de aquel niño demoníaco-. Y por desgracia ya no podrás hacer nada para cambiarlo

-Tú… ¡kyaaahhhh!

Rukia era arrastrada por las cadenas al interior del portal que desaparecía en el mismo instante que ella ingresaba justo casi al mismo instante que los guardias llegaban junto a Gin que se fijaba en todo aquello sonriente, Tomas se fijó en ellos.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó uno de los guardias

Gin sonrió mirando a aquel sujeto, Tomas lo observó, parecía murmurar algo en su boca mientras observaba a aquel vampiro que parecía esperar algo.

Tomas de pronto comenzó a reírse, una risa que gradualmente aumentaba más y más, los guardias le observaron temerosos.

-Hasta aquí llegó mi papel –dijo Tomas con un tono que no era suyo- Adiós

-Pero qué… le pasa…

Gin esperó un instante cuando sin más su sonrisa se desvaneció.

-¡Deténganlo!

Los hilos de carne de los brazos de Tomas aparecieron y se enrollaron en su propio cuello, Tomas lanzó un grito y poco a poco los hilos se hundían más y más en su cuello saliendo sangre hasta que dejaba solamente un montón cenizas ardientes mientras seguía riéndose como un demente.

-¿¡Qué le pasa!?

-¡ESTA LOCO!

-Pobres tontos –dijo Tomas con un tono que más parecía el de un niño-, solo atrasan lo inevitable. Pronto nuestros amos vendrán a este mundo y no importa si Aizen lo logra o no, el mundo, se sumirá en caos. Bello y perfecto caos.

-¿Aizen?

-El mundo, este pequeño mundo se consumirá en tinieblas…

Rió con más fuerza hasta que los hilos terminaron de cortar su cuello y su cabeza salía despedida por los aires y su cuerpo se convertía en cenizas, Gin retrocedió cuando la cabeza aún sangrante comenzaba a arder observándoles con una sonrisa demoníaca. Gin ya no sonreía se acercó a la cabeza y la aplastó dejando solo polvo.

-Avisen al príncipe –dijo este-, Kuchiki Rukia nos ha traicionado.

A lo lejos Ewah estaba sentado sonriendo alegremente.

-Bien hecho Tomas, tu objetivo ya ha sido completado. Ya puedes ir a ver a Juliet en el abismo.

_**000**_

Recordaba que estaba llorando en una esquina de un pueblo olvidado, a su alrededor solo había cadáveres de las personas que le acogieran creyendo que estaba enferma, pero no lo estaba, solo tenía hambre de vida, de sangre que se sació con ellos, recordaba que un niño apareció diciéndole hermana y que acababa de despertar a un mundo distinto y con una sola misión, traer de vuelta a los seres de más allá del infierno y que su alma estaba completamente condenada y sin salvación.

Era una Baalí, eso le dijeron, ¿por qué? Ella no deseaba esa vida, no quiso siquiera esa cosa que llamaron Abrazo, solo era una muchacha que como su madre había aprendido los secretos de la magia y podía comunicarse con espíritus, les temían, recordaba a su madre escondiéndola en un pozo para salvarla de la gente que terminó linchándola, dejándola sola a merced de monstruos de carne y hueso llamados hombres. Ahora estaba allí tras haberse alimentado de esos pobres infelices que le extendieran la mano.

Estaba sola, sola y asustada.

-¿Estás bien?

Retrocedió asustada, no de quien le hablaba sino de ella misma temiendo hacer daño a alguien más, pero esta se acercaba sin miedo. Fue curioso, sentía como si de ella viniera una luz como del sol pero no le quemaba, una luz agradable, cálida. Quien tenía delante le extendió su mano.

-No temas, soy igual que tú.

-¿Igual?

Su sonrisa iluminaba aquel oscuro lugar.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Li… Lithia…

-Lithia, que nombre más raro.

Su voz sonaba muy alegre, tranquila, aún así ella no pudo evitar ofenderse, al fin y al cabo ese nombre se lo puso su madre.

-N-no te burles…

-Perdón, perdón –dijo rascándose la cabeza-, no quise hacerlo, es un nombre que nunca había escuchado, pero es muy lindo.

¿Quién era ella?

-Yo me llamo Yume… Yume Akumu.

Sus ojos brillaban llenos de calidez, de esperanza, unos bellos ojos verdes que de repente se volvían violetas y en lugar de aquella joven aparecía Rukia extendiéndole la mano.

Lithia abría sus ojos mientras elevaba su lanza para cortarle la cabeza a una de las horrendas estatuas que estaban allí en lo alto de aquel tenebroso castillo, hace tanto que no recordaba ese momento, perder la humanidad a veces termina consumiéndote en una ola de salvajismo y más aún un camino de olvido de todo aquello que te hacía humano.

Ya hace muchos años aquel recuerdo que había guiado su vida pareció desvanecerse, ese sueño de esperanza y luz que al final solo terminó en ese mundo oscuro.

Lithia se sentó abrazando su lanza en lo alto de la torre, escuchando el viento cuando un cuervo negro apareció, un cuerpo con un ojo humano que le hacía observar algo que sucedía muy lejos de donde estaba, al ver la escena por alguna razón se puso algo triste.

-Tomas -dijo ella con voz apagada.

-Por nuestro Señor, hasta nuestras vidas son insignificantes –dijo una voz a su detrás

Ella no le observó sentía su presencia claramente, como no sentir la presencia de quien le transformara junto con aquella guerrera de armadura carmesí que le seguía a todos lados y que con solo verla un dejo de fastidio se mostró en su cara.

-Lord Angus.

El hombre con ropas de monje y una barba de candado se apoyó en uno de los pilares de piedra que estaban allí, aquella oscuridad eterna inundaba toda la tierra, quienes hubieran vivido antes en esas tierras ya no existían, solo criaturas asquerosas salidas del mismo infierno que estaban en este mundo creados a base de miles de cuerpos y almas de sus víctimas a través de los siglos, solo eso. Lithia había llenado una parte de estas también, aquel ejército de las tinieblas que solo podía vivir allí mientras su maestro no se liberara por completo.

-¿Mikail también sabe de ella? –preguntó Lithia

-Sí, pero descuida. Te dejará a la Caitiff para que juegues con ella, no cree que dure más allá del campo de la desesperación.

Eso era extraño, Mikail al sentir a algún intruso en su territorio no esperaba para encontrarlos y hacerles sufrir por su atrevimiento de modos terribles que ella una vez pudo experimentar en carne propia.

El sacerdote rompió el silencio.

-Albien me ha ordenado ir a oriente con nuestros miembros restantes –dijo él.

-¿Lord Albien? ¿Por qué?

¿Acaso creían que esa chica era poca cosa? (lo más probable) No, algo más estaba pasando, al fin y al cabo el mundo de tinieblas nunca se estaba quieto.

-"Ellos" han aparecido cerca del mar oriental

Lithia se puso de pie encarándolo sorprendida.

-¿Ellos?

-Al menos uno, está vagando por la ruta de la seda en un barco, no sabemos cómo escapó de la muerte definitiva y no nos importa. Si uno está convida el otro lo debe estar persiguiendo ya que ambos están destinados a matarse.

-Así que…

Angus observó a su "compañera" de clan, por un momento pensó ver un destello de vida en sus ojos cuando le dio la noticia, algo que hace mucho no había visto, dentro de aquel enorme castillo escuchó un alarido proveniente de su "invitado".

-Lord Albien se quedará aquí un tiempo más, debe hacer un último "esfuerzo" para convencer a ese cainita de ceder a la bestia y luego enviarnos hacia aquel terreno donde esa amenaza nos aguarda, una vez hecho esto iniciará los rituales para abrir el portal, mientras tanto Lithia al estar ausentes es tu deber proteger este lugar.

-¿Y Ewah?

-Sabes que no podemos controlar a ese niño –dijo Angus seriamente- y ahora acaba de desaparecer.

De todos los 13, Ewah era al que muchos le tenían desconfianza, no solo porque era un cainita que fue transformado muy joven (muchos dicen que por voluntad propia) sino que aún estando en el grupo y ayudando, parecía guardar algo para sus adentros, algo misterioso y siniestro que todos desconocían. Ese niño era un enigma claro, ni siquiera podían sentir su aura claramente o más aún leer sus pensamientos, ni siquiera el mismo Albien.

-Lithia

La chica le dio la espalda.

-¿Por qué estás tan interesada en esa chica?

Angus no escuchaba respuesta

-Lithia

-No, no es lo que piensa, solo es por sus ojos…

-¿SUS OJOS?

Lithia apretaba la empuñadura de su lanza con fuerza.

-Sus ojos no me agradan, están llenos de vida, de esperanza, de humanidad -sus ojos estaba de un color celeste casi como el hielo-. ¡Detesto, esa mirada!

En su voz se escuchó claramente el odio que sentía, un odio mezclado con tristeza.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó el Antiguo-, ¿Te recuerdan a los ojos de Yume?

Al escuchar esto, Lithia levantó su lanza y le apuntó con ella directamente a su cuello, Angus sujetó la lanza y la apartó.

-A pesar de haber transcurrido casi un siglo de aquel incidente aún ese nombre te afecta, todo lo que ella representó para ti, esas emociones no son propias de una Baalí.

-No es lo mismo, solamente odio que un cainita finja ser un humano, solo eso.

-¿Cómo fingía ella?

Lithia alejando la lanza del cuello de aquel hombre la clavó en la cabeza de una gárgola monstruosa que estaba cerca, misteriosamente esa gárgola comenzó a sangrar, aquel sitio era un lugar tenebroso, una representación aunque leve del mismo infierno.

-No me comprendes Lord Angus –dijo ella-, aunque sea tu chiquilla no has podido comprender mi forma de pensar nunca.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Yume, está muerta y aunque "ellos" sigan en este mundo eso no significa que ella también, al fin y al cabo, ella era "Un Error del Destino" ¿No me dijo eso aquella vez?

-Me alegra que lo recuerdes.

La presencia se hacía más y más clara, Lithia sintió la excitación en su ser, era como si su sangre hirviera.

-Prepárate, tal vez veas a la Caitiff muy pronto. No ablandes tu alma como lo hiciste con Yume o no tendrás perdón esta vez

Diciendo esto le dio la espalda para marcharse

-Lord Angus.

-¿Qué?

-No vuelva a repetir ese nombre en mi presencia… NUNCA MAS…

Angus notó el odio en su voz, sabía que esa chica tarde o temprano intentaría asesinarlo, drenarlo hasta la última gota pero si eso servía para que el objetivo de liberar a su amo se consumara estaría dispuesto a hacerlo, al fin y al cabo él ya sabía su destino, siempre lo había sabido así como aquel mundo aterrador que pronto se desataría, tal vez mañana o tal vez dentro de unas semanas, años o siglos, pero inevitable y ella era una pieza fundamental en eso.

Cuando Lithia se quedó sola miró el horizonte de aquel reino oscuro.

-¿Tanto te importa tu chiquillo pequeña? –dijo en voz baja- ¿tanto hasta querer morir por él?

La lanza que llevaba destello, la guerrera se acercó a ella.

"_Desde el primer momento en que chocamos espadas lo supe, eras como ella, tan llena de, de luz, cuando lo sentí lo que más deseo es ver como esa mirada poco a poco se pierde en la oscuridad y en su lugar aparezca la cainita que vi en tu corazón. Eso deseo, sentir tu cuerpo estremecerse, escuchar tus gritos, he soñado con eso."_

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Lithia.

-Ven hasta mí, date prisa. Voy a gozar destazarte poco a poco y no solo eso, me regocijare en tu dolor y sufrimiento, destrozaré tus esperanzas, tu humanidad, haré tu cuerpo muerto mío cuantas veces se me pegue la gana al igual que tu alma, así que date prisa ya que Lithia Eryon Solleh te espera… ¡ME OYES! ¡TE ESPERO!

En lo profundo de un pueblo fantasma Rukia estaba colgada de cadenas sin consciencia.

-¡Te espero… KUCHIKI RUKIA! Te mostraré los pecados que guardas en tu corazón

_**000**_

Aunque había dicho que se quedaría a rezar por el bien de Ichigo, Inoue no podía evitar sentirse preocupada con lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aquella joven que iba a rescatarlo sonaba tan decidida que por un momento creyó que ella…

No, no podía pensar en ello, era imposible ya que aquella mujer que resguardaba ese refugio le indicó que entre ellos todo era regido por la sangre, incluso los sentimientos, su existencia solo se basaba en eso. Solos e basaba en la sangre.

Más Ichigo no era así, eso pensaba ella, había demostrado que ella era importante para él, la protegió de las amenazas, hizo lo posible para que estuviera a salvo, la había cuidado en las sombras como le había dicho Unohana, él no era como ellos, él era distinto que incluso se sacrificó para salvarla.

Intentó concentrarse en sus rezos para que Ichigo saliera convida y pudiera verlo una vez más y también pidiendo perdón ya que iba a renunciar a servir a Dios por él, aunque hiciera votos al entrar al convento como un modo de honrar a su hermano no podía evitar lo que sentía, había cometido un pecado terrible al enamorarse de aquel caballero cruzado, un pecado que simplemente pasó, su corazón se había partido en dos sintiendo que traicionaba a ambos ya que debía renunciar a uno para estar con otro, a Dios o a Ichigo.

Y ella eligió a Ichigo.

Juntó sus manos pidiendo que él regresara sano y salvo, pidió que aquella joven que iba a buscarlo, también lo hiciera

-¿Inoue-san?

Una voz conocida interrumpió sus rezos Inoue volteó observando un rostro conocido que parecía preocupada por ella.

-¿Hinamori-san?

Inoue se puso de pie y corriendo hacia su compañera abrazándole con fuerza, aquella muchacha solo pudo corresponder el abrazo sintiendo el dolor que embargaba a aquella joven.

-Como –quiso preguntarle Inoue-, estas convaleciente…

-Estoy algo mejor –le dijo ella-, no podía quedarme acostada mientras tu estas triste, no podía hacer eso.

-Hinamori-san…

La matriarca observaba a las monjas hablarse tras que se separaran, la mirada de Unohana siempre tan amable y dulce curiosamente ahora tenía un destello de recelo.

-Manténganla vigilada –dijo de repente-, solo por si acaso

-Sí señora, pero, ¿por qué?

-No lo sé… pero es mejor hacerlo.

Algo había en aquella joven llamada Momo Hinamori que le preocupaba.

_**000**_

Ichigo no podía ni moverse ya, de aquel joven solo quedaba un simple torso desollado, los músculos y las venas se observaban claramente en cada parte de su ser palpitando, sangrando, Albien al verlo así hizo que lo bajaran al suelo, ya solo era un guiñapo sin valor.

-Parece que esa Sire tuya está viniendo

Ichigo abrió los ojos los mostraron un destello de vida ante la noticia.

-Es gracioso, generalmente no hay cainitas tan idiotas como para hacer tal locura

-Ru… kia

Albien sujetó a Ichigo del cabello.

-Agh…

-Como voy a estar ocupado, si logra de puro milagro llegar hasta aquí debe ser eliminada y si es posible con el mayor sufrimiento posible.

-N… no… t… te atr…. atrevas…

Albien notó un atisbo de fuerza en sus palabras, el guiñapo que tenía sujetando parecía querer moverse, él sin pensarlo dos veces lo acercó a él y de repente los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron con sorpresa, el piso se manchaba una vez más con su sangre como si hubiera reventado con solo el contacto. Ichigo miró hacia abajo, su vientre estaba atravesado por una espada que saliera del mismo cuerpo de aquel Baali abriendo sus entrañas.

-Ingenuo, no sabes ni siquiera que ya estás muerto y por si no lo sabes yo no voy a hacerle nada a tu Sire, no me ensuciaría las manos con semejante basura.

-Gh… agh….

La espada comenzaba a elevarse dentro de su cuerpo, Ichigo hizo su cabeza hacia atrás lanzando un grito ahogado.

-Quién va a matarla, Vas a ser tú.

-N… aghh… NUNCA… ¡NUNCAAAAA!

-Aunque lo digas ahora no podrás evitarlo, al fin y al cabo, la bestia que llevas dentro desea eso, desea sangre y muerte, porque eso es lo único que sabes dar…

-¡GYYAAHAHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHH!

La espada se elevó y abrió la caja torácica de Ichigo, cualquier cainita ante tal castigo ya habría muerto, pero Albien era un ser cruel y con su mismo poder evitaba eso. No, no permitiría que muriera, no hasta sacarle lo que deseaba, cuando eso pasara ya le sería inservible. Pero ahora, lo necesitaba.

-Tu alma y tu fuerza están quebradas, no podrás evitarlo

Ichigo cayó al piso con su mirada vacía y su cuerpo técnicamente degollado como un cerdo, no se sabía si había entrado en letargo o no, pero un aura negra lo envolvía. Albien al ver esta se sintió complacido.

-Eso, es todo lo que puedes dar muchacho, solo muerte y destrucción.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a reconstruirse y eso era solo preludio a una nueva tanda de sufrimiento.

_**-2-**_

_**Más Allá de la Medianoche**_

-¡¿Qué?

-Cómo oyen, la Caitiff Rukia Kuchiki nos ha traicionado ingresando en mis terrenos y dando información a los Baali.

Lo que estaban diciendo no tenía sentido, Rukia era todo, todo menos una traidora.

-Rukia nunca haría algo como eso –dijo Renji lleno de rabia-, ella…

-Al parecer la impura a tal punto estaba desesperada por rescatar a su chiquillo que hizo un trato con el Baali –dijo Gin con total tranquilidad-, a cambio de que el abriera le portal a su reino.

Byakuya escuchaba atentamente lo que decía el príncipe, los de su alrededor decían que todo lo que hablaban no tenía sentido, Rukia jamás diría nada para poner en riesgo a aquellos que viven en la oscuridad de aquel reino ni a sus mortales, pero todo indicaba que lo que decía al menos para él tenía sentido, aunque estaban ignorando algo importante y eso le hacía desconfiar.

Por desgracia ahora mismo todas las acusaciones estaban en torno a ella y él no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-¡Es mentira! –gritó Renji

-Yo mismo lo vi –dijo Gin tranquilamente-, tu querida Caitiff no tiene excusa que valga

-Tú…

-SILENCIO –gritó el príncipe

Los del salón se callaron, curiosamente en esa sala donde los antiguos de los Ventrue solían reunirse para debatir las decisiones del príncipe esta vez brillaban por su ausencia, no estaba ninguno de ellos, el príncipe apoyó su barbilla en su puño a modo de pensar y también, parecer aburrido de la situación.

-Se ha ordenado una cacería de sangre contra ella y tú Byakuya estarás a la cabeza.

Todos miraron al noble. Este hizo una reverencia.

-Sí… señor…

-¿¡Qué!? –gritó indignado Renji-, usted no puede…

Byakuya le observó con ojos de hielo, ese ser no tenía ni un gramo de humanidad, eso era lo que pensaba Renji, desde que lo conociera había odiado todo acerca de él, ya que él, por él Rukia había terminado en esta situación, por su culpa ella había convertida en vampiro, por su culpa, su maldita culpa.

Byakuya no tomó importancia a las miradas de odio de Renji, solo se preocupaba en observar al príncipe y hacerle una reverencia.

-A pesar de eso… aún no se comprende cómo ha podido ser capaz de ingresar en pleno día –dijo Gin-, ¿acaso sabe algo, Matriarca Unohana?

-¿Es eso una acusación Gin?

-Bueno… no es una… más bien una idea, al fin y al cabo los Brujah y los Ventrue se nos hemos odiado desde eones, ¿no? Desde la desaparición de su amada Cartago el odio en sus filas es claro y seguramente harían lo necesario para destruirnos aunque sea al menos en estas tierras, ¿No?

La mujer prefirió guardar silencio aunque sus hijos gritaban indignados.

-¿O acaso solo tratan de volver a unir los lazos rotos con sus hermanos Baali?

Unohana, aquella de mirada dulce ahora mostraba una expresión llena de ira helada, una mirada que a Gin incluso incomodó ya que a pesar de todo ella era una Matusalén, fácilmente lo mataría si no fuera porque eso provocaría la ira de los demás antiguos Ventrue no solo de los alrededores que ahora brillaban por su ausencia, sino de muchos lugares más.

-Sería bueno que cuides tus palabras Gin –dijo Unohana volviendo a sonreír-, no sea que sean las últimas que hagas con tu mandíbula inferior conectada a tu cuerpo.

-¡Silencio! –gritó el príncipe nuevamente-, el debate de que si el Clan Brujah está implicado es algo fuera de contexto Gin, ahora solo debemos preocuparnos por la traidora Caitiff…

-¡Esto no es justo! –gritó Renji mientras sus ojos se volvían amarillos mostrando su rabia, al rabia que daba paso a la bestia-, Usted… ¡USTED!

Antes de que dijera nada caía al piso sujetándosele cuello y el príncipe extendiendo la mano, Renji sentía que su sangre estaba hirviendo, su cuerpo se estaba quemando, la matriarca Unohana se acercó y extendiendo la suya propia detenía el castigo ante la sorpresa de aquel Príncipe que bajó su mano mostrando una expresión de sorpresa.

-Yo soy la única que puede dar correctivos a mis pequeños –dijo ella con tono amenazante-, tenga cuidado si no quiere que la débil alianza entre los usurpadores Ventrue con nosotros los Brujah sea rota y sabe que con ella la del clan Capadocio

Ante esto la sonrisa de Gin se esfumó.

-¿Estás amenazándonos?

-Rukia -intentó decir Renji pero antes de que dijera nada Byakuya habló primero

-En estos momentos no podemos estar en conflictos unos contra otros –dijo él-, la Yihad está aumentando en intensidad, los Lasombra del Este han contratado asesinos Assamitas y las tropas ghouls han caído en demasía frente ellos, los Tremere aunque se hayan aliado a los Ventrue aún continúan raptando Cainitas para sus experimentos de Gárgolas, los Setitas también están moviendo ficha en Egipto justo en este mismo instante al ver que el espectro de Aizen está rondando por estas tierras dispuestos a aprovechar el momento que les sea propicio.

Los guardias se miraron tensos.

-Si alguien va a terminar la Yihad y hacer que la Gehena empiece no seremos nosotros.

Tras decir esto hizo otra reverencia y se fue escoltado por sus caballeros.

-Yo me encargaré de mi hermana como debe ser -dijo sin emoción-, organizaré a los miembros de mi familia para darle caza.

Los Brujah que estaban allí parecían sorprendidos por el actuar de aquel vampiro, Renji abría los ojos sin poder creerlo, deseaba decir algo pero no podía, su cuerpo estaba seriamente lastimado y si Unohana no detenía al Príncipe seguramente estaría muerto. La noble dama de los Brujah observaba a Byakuya con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa pero a este no parecía importarle lo que ocurría, cuando sin más…

-Eso me complace de ti Byakuya –dijo el príncipe-, tu deseo por cumplir las leyes de nuestro padre

-Solo quisiera saber por qué los Ancianos no se presentaron como las otras noches –dijo él de repente-, ¿Ocurrió algo?

-¿Ancianos?

El príncipe dejó de sonreír para poner una mueca.

-Esta paranoia de Aizen les ha aterrado, al fin y al cabo uno de los Matusalenes más temibles puede estar suelto, la caída del Caitiff Ichigo los alarma de ese modo.

-Es extraño –dijo Byakuya-, es ahora cuando se los necesita más

-Ellos hablan a través de mí, yo soy el emisario de su palabra.

-Aún así, los ancianos estaban muy interesados en lo que ella quería decir, que de pronto hayan cambiado de opinión y dar inicio a una cacería de sangre es algo que no pudo comprender claramente –alegó Unohana también sintiendo la ausencia de estos.

-¿¡Acaso osan decir que yo estoy tomando esta decisión por cuenta propia!?

Byakuya se marchó

-Nosotros no decimos nada. Solo que nos intriga su ausencia.

Mientras se alejaba ante la mirada furibunda de aquel príncipe Byakuya posó sus ojos en Unohana como si quisiera decirle algo, esta le siguió con la mirada hasta perderse, luego ordenó a sus compañeros de clan ayudar a Renji a moverse y retirarse al refugio Brujah de la universidad, Gin no parecía muy contento con lo que pasaba.

-Creo que hay que tener cuidado con ellos –dijo cuando estuvieron solos-, podrían ocasionarnos problemas

-Todo su tiempo Gin, todo a su tiempo –dijo el príncipe-, por algo los peones se mueven poco a poco, para que los reyes cumplan sus objetivos y muevan sus mejores fichas para decapitar al oponente.

_**000**_

En el refugio Inoue no tardó en explicarle a Hinamori lo que había sucedido con Ichigo y como por salvarla había caído en garras de aquellos seres demoníacos, Hinamori se tapaba la boca aterrada escuchando esto, tras contarlo Inoue no tardó en ponerse triste de nuevo mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos.

-Es mi culpa, mi culpa completa…

-No, no lo es –dijo Hinamori-, solo fue un accidente.

-¡Pero no quería que le pasara esto!

La joven le consoló.

-Nadie quiere que pase estas cosas. Pero no se puede cambiar una vez hechas, debes tener Fe, me dijiste que él es fuerte y eso hará que aguante, aguantará para volverte a ver, tenlo por seguro.

Inoue le observó.

-Tú… ¿tú crees?

Hinamori asintió sonriendo con dulzura.

-Con mi corazón, ya que es obvio que tú le importas.

Mientras eso pasaba en una de las mesas de la Universidad, Renji no podía aún dar crédito a lo que pasaba, como Byakuya dijo eso sin problemas, como si ni siquiera le importara. Ese sujeto era una muestra clara de los Ventrue. Pero más aún que Rukia haya decidido ir sola hasta aquel calabozo aún sabiendo las consecuencias, ¿Qué le había pasado por la cabeza?

-Rukia, ella no nos puede traicionar

-Por desgracia la situación la incrimina demasiado –dijo Nemu mirando por la ventana-, estaba segura que los estaban vigilando, pero no sabía qué entidad lo hacía.

-Ella no nos traicionaría, ¡NUNCA! Mucho menos por ese… ese… maldito que abrazara

Nemu juntó las manos dejando de observar la ventana.

-Yo creo que si lo haría.

-¿¡Qué dices!? –preguntó furibundo Renji aún recuperándose del castigo del Príncipe.

-Cálmese Abarai-san o la bestia se apoderará de usted, los Brujah tienen una gran tendencia a perder el control más fácilmente que otros cainitas.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que ella es capaz de eso?

Nemu miró a Ishida que también parecía pensativo.

-Porque si a Quincy-san le pasara algo así… yo haría lo mismo para ir a ayudarle

El caballero abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Sin importar las consecuencias –decía Nemu con serenidad-, iría donde fuera, incluso al infierno y a la oscuridad… para Kuchiki-san aquel cainita es alguien muy importante incluso para arriesgar su propia existencia.

Importante, ¿tanto como para arriesgarse tanto? Renji golpeó la mesa.

-Maldición… no es posible

-He averiguado que significa la cacería de sangre –dijo Ishida-, y la verdad entre ustedes me parece una medida demasiado brusca, no podremos hacer nada por Kuchiki más que rezar para que esté con vida y… y que no vuelva nunca más aquí. Por su propio bien.

Afuera los caminantes de la noche aumentaban en número, no había nada mejor que escuchar esa orden, la Caza de Sangre, una persecución como del gato y el ratón hasta la muerte de quien fuera marcado por esta

-¿Inoue-san sigue aquí? –pregunto Ishida

-Sí, Unohana -dijo el pelirrojo- En el convento no iba a estar segura por lo que la señora Unohana dijo que la mantengamos aquí.

-Pero ya una vez los Baali ingresaron aquí, no sabemos que podrían hacer para lograrlo de nuevo.

Nemu se entrometió en la conversación.

-Según las leyes ella debería haber sido convertida, esclavizada con el lazo de sangre o asesinada, ¿Qué hace que no se tomen estas medidas?

-Eso se debe –dijo Unohana apareciendo de repente-, a que la vida de aquella joven solo le pertenece a Kurosaki-san, a nadie más…

La noche llegaba a su punto más oscuro, mientras Renji y los otros dos hacían una reverencia.

-¿Cómo estás Renji?

-Bien, gracias…

-Ishida-san, debería ir a descansar –ordenó ella con amabilidad

-Sí, lo haré enseguida.

-Kurotsuchi-san necesitamos su ayuda en la decodificación de un texto en la biblioteca, si no es mucha molestia.

-Sí…

Renji estaba observando el cielo, callado.

-Abarai-san

-Eh… diga.

-Únase con sus hermanos para patrullar, las calles ya no son seguras.

Él dudó por un momento pero accedió, no podía protestar con aquella mujer, mucho menos ahora mientras se iba pensaba en ella, el destino de Rukia, de su amiga de la infancia era incierto, no veía modo de ayudarle, ninguno.

Sintió que alguien le empujaba.

-D-disculpe

Hinamori pasaba por su lado y otra vez el pelirrojo sintió que le era conocida.

-Oye…

-¿S-sí? –preguntó Hinamori

-¿No nos hemos visto antes?

Ella parecía sorprendida por sus palabras, algo que él notó.

-Ah, perdone creí que la conocía…

Hinamori hizo una reverencia y se alejó, pero Renji no había acabado.

-Hace mucho cuando era un niño había una joven de su edad que decían muchos era un espectro, pero estaba viva.

-¿Un espectro? –ella se detuvo.

-Sí, estaba en una casa en las montañas y vivía con un niño que un día apareció pálido y al borde la muerte. No solo eso… que el niño había perdido partes de su ser y que ella se encargaba de encontrarlas, creo que era su hermano, al principio no lo creí, pero cuando la vi aquella vez estuve seguro que existía.

Hizo una pausa.

-Y se parecía mucho a usted

La chica escuchaba atenta.

-Pero no recuerdo el nombre de su hermano, Toshin… teshin…

-Debe haber sido una experiencia muy traumática para usted –dijo ella aunque por un momento parecía nerviosa-, pero ahora debe disculparme, necesito agua para la hermana Orihime.

-Claro…

Mientras Hinamori se iba se detuvo un momento.

-Sabe, a veces los espectros son solo seres que desean vivir en paz pero cuando se les impide eso… harían cosas terribles.

-¿Eh?

La chica ya no estaba.

-Y se llamaba Toushiro… Shiro-chan

_**000**_

Cuando abrió los ojos tras semejante sacudida lo primero que sintió fue un gran dolor que le atravesaba el brazo y nunca mejor dicho atravesaba porque aquel gancho estaba clavado profundamente en este. La joven haciendo un esfuerzo y apretando los dientes lo retiraba para después caer al piso que sonó algo parecido como si cayera en un montón de barro, la cainita miró a su alrededores intentando ubicarse en esa temible oscuridad, parecía encontrarse en los restos de una aldea ya derruida donde creía ver sombras que vagaban por el piso aunque no hubiera nada alrededor que pudiera generarla.

Debía tener cuidado porque estaba segura que era un mundo fuera de toda lógica, incluso para alguien que es inmortal, había una fuerza terrible en ese ambiente y peligrosa.

Sacó su espada y caminó mientras creaba una esfera de fuego en su mano izquierda que alumbraba los caminos por donde caminaba que empezó a seguirle alumbrando la oscuridad, estaba segura que no estaba ni siquiera en los terrenos del Príncipe o de alguna tierra mortal, era un lugar desconocido y lejano más allá de la misma tierra donde algo había muy claro.

La luz hace mucho la había abandonado.

"Cuando veas la enorme torre negra y sientas a tu ser mismo temblar, sabrás que estás cerca" Eso fue lo que le dijo antes de que aquel sujeto fuera poseído por su propio aliado y le contara como todos habían estado jugando con ellos sin que nadie pudiera siquiera sospecharlo y cuando ella empezó a hacerlo todo esto se suscitó.

Ahora no debía pensar en eso porque simplemente no había modo siquiera de dar la alarma antes de que fuera tarde, estaba segura que incluso su hermano no se lo perdonaría jamás, lo que acababa de hacer fue una decisión egoísta que ahora mismo pudo haber condenado a miles de personas humanas y cainitas todo porque ella prefirió una oportunidad para salvar a ese muchacho que a todo un pueblo. Esperaba que su hermano estuviera bien, ya que él arriesgó mucho para que ella pudiera hablar con los antiguos, un esfuerzo que había caído en saco roto por su decisión.

Pero no debía flaquear por eso, ahora lo único en que debía centrarse era en salvar a Ichigo antes de que fuera tarde, solo eso.

-Hermano… perdóname –murmuró algo culpable.

Una torre negra, eso era lo que debía ubicar en ese horrible lugar, pero aquel ambiente de colores rojo sangre y negro no permitían divisar casi nada que se pareciera siquiera a una torre, por un momento pensaba que aquel tipo le había engañado para perderla en lo más profundo del purgatorio.

No, no debía desconfiar ahora, no tenía otra pista.

Caminó lentamente observando un terreno que no estaba estéril, pero seguramente lo que florecía podía matarte, miles de cardos negros y espinas que parecían estar vivas conforme avanzaba y entre ellas… figuras innombrables de rostros pidiendo ayuda o la salvación de la muerte.

Sintió en su bota que pisaba algo que tronó como si fuera una nuez, bajó la mirada…

-¡…!

Era un insecto… un insecto enorme con rostro humano que comenzó a llorar, ella retrocedió, el chillido era agudo y resonaba por todos lados como una música aterradora, aquella que comenzaba a alertar a todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, cosas que no eran humanas ni animales, eran algo distinto, algo salido de las pesadillas.

Rukia aplastó al insecto callándolo y justo cuando hacía eso algo se acercaba a su detrás.

-¿Qué?

Una enorme mano intentó aplastarla pero ella pudo evitarlo dando una voltereta justo a tiempo a su detrás una bestia apareció abriendo unas fauces descomunales donde miles de dientes mal puestos intentaron morderla, Rukia se ponía en guardia evadiendo su ataque, las sombras que estaban alrededor de las plantas venenosas y las espinas le observaban y comenzaban a avanzar, algunas eran figuras etéreas y otras reales, espantosamente reales.

-¡Fuera de mi camino! –gritó ella

-Un cuerpo… -repetían las bestias-, un cuerpo…

-¡Fuera!

Criaturas demoniacas salidas de algún lado que ella desconocía avanzaban hacia ella.

-No se acerquen –Rukia creaba una esfera de fuego más grande para ahuyentarlos pero no parecía funcionar, uno de ellos se lanzó contra de ella a lo que ella levantó su espada intentando cortarlo pero en lugar de eso aquella cosa se metió en ella.

-¡Gah!

Rukia cayó de rodillas sintiendo como si algo le oprimiera el corazón de modo doloroso.

-Por fin –gritó el espectro-, tengo un cuerpo, un cuerpo nuevo…

-Un cuerpo, un cuerpo –gritaron los demás

Rukia caía de rodillas sintiendo que se asfixiaba pero eso era ridículo, ella no respiraba, no respiraba y aun así sentía asfixiarse. A su alrededor miles de espectros se amontonaban, las venas de su rostro empezaban a salir a flor de piel mientras más criaturas se acercaban.

-Dame tu cuerpo… dame tu cuerpo

-Ya… basta… ¡basta!

Intentó levantarse pero era como si algo le sujetara, miró hacía su pierna y noto como uno de los seres le sujetaba la pierna

-Esta pierna es mía… mía

-¡Esto es mío! ¡Mío!

La joven apretó los dientes mientras levantaba su mano.

-¡No me fastidien!

Diciendo esto golpeó el suelo creando un estallido de hielo liberando miles de púas heladas por todos lados que alejó a los espectros que lanzaron un chillido y el que se había metido en su interior de repente salía gritando. Rukia cayó de rodillas mientras escuchaba risas de los espectros que se alejaban, demonios aterradores que por un momento estuvieron a punto de apoderarse de ella.

-¿Qué… qué clase de sitio es este?

-Se le llama la villa de los olvidados –dijo una voz infantil que ella reconoció asustándola-, son seres que una vez fueron hombres y animales y que ahora desean de nuevo sus cuerpos, sienten hambre, pero no pueden comer, sienten sed, pero no pueden beber, unos seres que están desesperados por tener un cuerpo real, aunque sea de una vampiro como tú.

Ewah estaba allí sonriente como siempre sentado en un tronco muerto, Rukia levantó su espada esperando que le atacara, pero al ver esa reacción ese niño solo se limitó a reírse como si fuera algo gracioso, Rukia retrocedió nerviosa.

-¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Todo –decía entre risas-, esta situación, este lugar, todo… todo es gracioso…

-Cállate remedo de Malkavian –dijo Rukia aunque su voz temblaba, sentía la generación de ese niño, una generación que difícilmente ella podría siquiera superar.

Era un monstruo.

Ewah dejó de reírse.

-Mira niña, estas aquí como se esperaba –dijo alegremente-, caíste redondita en todo lo planeado, no hay nada más gracioso que eso…

-¿Dónde está Ichigo? ¿¡Dónde!?

-Oh, me gustaría decírtelo para acelerar el proceso pero Albien aún no ha acabado con él, así que debemos ser pacientes.

-¿¡Qué!?

Se escuchó un alarido que retumbó todo el lugar, los espectros lanzaron un grito de sorpresa y júbilo, era el grito de Ichigo, un grito lleno de sufrimiento.

-¡Ichigo!

-Parece que ya se aburrió –dijo Ewah y justo cuando decía eso la espada de Rukia iba en su contra cortando la cara, Ewah comenzó a lanzar chillidos de dolor sujetándose el rostro, la muchacha se puso en guardia mientras el niño se retorcía en el piso retorciéndose - ¡mi rostro, mi rostro maldita, has cortado mi rostro! ¡AAAHHHHH!

-Te cortaré otras partes del cuerpo si no me dices donde está Ichigo… ¡DIMELO!

-¡AAAHHH mi cara, mi cara… mi hermosa cara!

Los gritos de pronto se volvieron risas. Rukia no podía creer lo que pasaba.

-Estoy de broma –dijo Ewah aún tirado en el piso

_(NOX ARCANA: Essence of Evil)_

-T-Tú…

-¿Acaso crees que una espadita aún siendo forjada con sangre de un antiguo podría hacerme algo? –le preguntó con sorna mientras se levantaba.

Otro grito desgarrador, Rukia se mordió el labio con tal fuerza que hizo que sangre cayera de ella. Ewah se ponía de pie mientras su rostro ya de por sí deforme ahora mostraba la cara auténtica de un demonio, al cual tapaba poco apoco con retazos de su rostro cortado, ese niño no era un cainita normal.

-El reloj corre muchachita –dijo Ewah-, así que será mejor que te pongas a correr o Lithia-neesan se aburrirá esperándote.

Mientras hablaba del piso comenzaban Rukia sintió que no podía moverse

-Pero primero tendrás que salir de aquí…

Miró al piso, estaba en un charco de agua oscura, no sabía cómo había llegado allí pero algo en su interior la sujetaba, la joven apretó los dientes llena de rabia intentando soltarse, sus ojos violetas tomaban un tinte amarillo.

-Estás en una pequeña laguna cuyo fondo se conecta con el lago central de estas tierras y como en todo lago, hay "pececitos"

-¡Kyaaaahhh!

Rukia se hundió en el agua oscura ante la risa de Ewah que se desvanecía.

Adentrándose en lo profundo de aquel abismo que más que una laguna era como un océano en su interior sus ojos divisaban esqueletos que parecían aún estar vivos gimiendo y tratando de moverse, ¿habían muerto ahogados allí? Por suerte ella no respiraba y eso no podía pasarle pero eso no hizo que su preocupación se aplacara ya que una luz brillante apareció a su delante, ¿Un pez? ¿Un sol?

A aquella luz le siguieron unos destellos de unos ojos que le miraban, Rukia no podía creer lo que veía, ante ella estaba una especie de dragón, un dragón de color azul metálico que tenía en su frente una luz que colgaba como un anzuelo, la enorme criatura que se supone no debería existir lanzó un rugido que incluso se escuchó en esas profundidades para sin más llamar a miles de peces monstruosos que parecían una mezcla entre un humano y un pescado, seres asquerosos que no se aparentaban para nada a las sirenas, estas criaturas miraron a Rukia y al nuevo grito de aquel dragón se lanzaron en su contra.

Rukia empuñando su espada atacó, pero ene la agua estaba en una gran desventaja, uno de esos seres se puso a si detrás mordiéndole la pierna, ella apretó los dientes aguantando el dolor para clavarle su espada en su rostro, la bestia gritó como un niño y se alejó tomando su lugar dos nuevos que junto con varios más empezaron a golpearla como si se trataran de misiles nadando a gran velocidad y embistiéndola, Rukia evitó algunos pero venían cada vez más y más hasta que no pudo evitarlos, el primero golpeó su espalda y luego otro su estómago, a este vino otro que golpeó su hombro provocándole un terrible dolor ya que se lo había dislocado de golpe, otro golpeó su pierna haciendo que perdiera su estabilidad moviéndose sin control en el líquido elemento, otro se puso encima suyo y la golpeó justo en el pecho provocando que soltara su espada, uno a uno en distintas direcciones atacaban al ver que ella había perdido la guardia, Rukia abrió la boca y su sangre se mezclaba con el agua.

El Dragón esperaba apoyándose en un montículo de rocas, aquellos peces demoníacos al verla fuera de combate se acercaron para devorarla.

Rukia se hundía en ese mar maldito.

_**000**_

Byakuya reunía a sus hombres de confianza, entre ellos Ukitake que no podía entender lo que pensaba aquel noble.

-Byakuya, ella es tú hermana…

-No lo es…

-TU LA ADOPTASTE

-Algo que no debí hacer –dijo Byakuya mientras revisaba el filo de su espada.

Ukitake quería hablar con él a como diera lugar, así que se pudo delante de él con un rostro fiero mientras sus ojos se volvían amarillos.

-¿Entonces que fue todo eso de hace años? –le preguntó-. Hisana, una vida tranquila, ¿¡Acaso todo fue una simple frivolidad como las de siempre!?

-Ukitake… tu enfermedad saldrá a flote si sigues esforzándote y te necesito en tu completa potencial

-¡No te atrevas a…!

Uno de sus hombres apareció.

-Señor, todo está listo. Cuando lleguemos podremos escoltar a la señorita Rukia lejos de los terrenos del príncipe y llevarla a un lugar seguro en Praga.

-Bien, dense prisa.

-Byakuya

El noble se colocaba su bufanda encima de su brillante armadura plateada.

-No he roto la promesa que hice a Hisana –dijo él-, pero si no aparento estar de acuerdo con aquel Príncipe ella estará en peligro y nuestro apellido también, lo que menos se desea ahora es que una de las casas nobles de los Ventrue se venga abajo por culpa del Príncipe, actuaré como él quiere pero solo será una fachada, nada más. Cuando Rukia esté a salvo, Unohana y los Brujah iniciaran un ataque al palacio del príncipe, tenemos aliados a los Gangrel de los bosques negros, a los Nosferatu, los Capadocios, el príncipe cae no importa si es con diplomacia o no.

Ukitake estaba sorprendido de su decisión, la verdad era que estaba seguro que aquel vampiro no iba a perdonar que Rukia le desobedeciera.

-Te preguntarás por qué no digo nada sobre la desobediencia de Rukia –dijo como si leyera lo que pensaba.

-Yo…

Miró el cuadro de aquella joven tan parecida a Rukia.

-Yo hice lo mismo por Hisana –dijo él-, mandé todo al demonio para estar con ella y por eso comprendo cómo se siente. Aunque quise evitarlo era obvio que no podría haberlo hecho…

Miró el cuadro de Hisana, tal vez pasaría un buen tiempo antes de que la viera de nuevo.

-Cuando regrese será castigada como es debido

Ukitake sonrió.

-A pesar de esa fría fachada que muestras, aún tienes corazón

Byakuya no dijo nada.

-¿Ahora adónde vas?

-A ver a los Ancianos Ventrue, debo pedirles tiempo. Eso es lo único que puedo hacer.

Aunque no quería admitirlo, el noble tenía un mal presentimiento

_**000**_

Cuando se hundía sentía que estaba medio muerta, curioso, era una muerta viva y aún así se sentía estar muriendo.

En su mente recordaba lo que viera, el pasado de Ichigo, aquel pasado que le hacía en parte actuar como lo hacía, la sangre la muerte, entendía entonces la razón por la que había reaccionado así cuando tuvo que liberar a esos niños aquella vez, tanta culpa, tanto dolor.

Era un asesino

-Ichigo

¿En verdad alguien así deseaba la redención? Por un momento dudaba de sus deseos, ¿por qué lo hacía? No sabía responderse, ese chico le irritaba, le hacía enfadarse con facilidad y aún así estaba allí para tratar de salvarlo aunque, tal vez eso solo era un deseo sin ninguna base que lograra que se volviera real.

El no tiene perdón.

Pero ella tampoco había sido alguien santo, en su corazón también pesaban tantas muertes, pecados imperdonables, ¿Acaso no eran iguales?

No tiene perdón…

Perdón, salvación, si no lo tuvieran ambos… al menos… al menos

No tiene perdón

-Kaien-dono –dijo mientras el agua entraba en su garganta y cerraba los ojos.

Había cuerpos a su alrededor, ella estaba herida en su brazo con un fuego celeste que no quería apagarse, el fuego dolía mucho cuando sin más alguien vino y lo apagaba con su mano.

-Kaien-dono…

Aquel hombre le extendió la mano

-Vamos, aún hay un largo camino que recorrer.

Rukia le miró sorprendida, había sufrido un serio daño en un lado de su rostro, pero aún así le sonreía, bajó la mirada y no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas, lágrimas normales, puras, cristalinas

-¿Por qué lo hizo?

-¿Qué?

-¿¡Por qué!? Pudieron haberlo matado… por mi culpa.

Él le sonrió afectuosamente mientras le colocaba su capa que aunque estaba deshecha de uno lado podía cubrirla con facilidad.

-Porque por los seres que yo amo... Haría hasta lo imposible.

-¿Amor?

Él asintió, se sentía tan bien con él, tan protegida, tan… humana.

-Así es Rukia, para mí tú eres alguien muy importante, alguien a quien amo.

De pronto la imagen de Kaien se volvió la de Ichigo.

-Busquemos la salvación juntos.

(Tema: Kotoko – "Hekira no Sora e Izanaedo")

Rukia abrió los ojos justo cuando aquellas cosas iban a morderla, el Dragón retrocedió mientras miles de púas de hielo se crearon de la nada atravesando a aquellos peces, el demonio rugió y los demás animales se lanzaron en contra de Rukia como una plaga de pirañas.

La joven sacó la espada de Ichigo y sujetando el cinto de su espada la atrajo hacía si, sus ojos estaban de un color amarillos esperándolos esquivándolos con gracia y velocidad mientras con ambas espadas cortaban a aquellos seres de modo veloz y fatal, dividiéndolos en miles de pedazos, ya había aprendido su patrón de ataque no iban a tomarla desprevenida ahora.

_En esta terrible sombra en la que caigo._

_De repente extiendo mi mano_

_Lentamente me entrelazo en ella,_

_Mientras el tiempo comienza a regresar_

No tiene perdón

"Qué si no tiene perdón"

Sus pecados son terribles

"También los míos"

Las espadas que empuñaba brillaban.

"Si no tiene perdón yo estaré allí para perdonarlo, si sufre, yo quiero estar allí para consolarlo, ¡Si grita yo estaré allí para callarlo!"

Los peces se arremolinaban a su alrededor, deseosos de su carne, de su ser, de su alma

"Y si está a punto de morir, yo estaré allí para evitarlo. Aunque me cueste la vida"

_Recolectando las memorias de cuando yo era joven,_

_Y otras lejanas_

_En este lamentable límite,_

_Donde la superficie desaparece_

El dragón lanzó un rugido y sin más hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y de su cuello aparecieron unas membranas que se alumbraron, Rukia las notó a tiempo para luego esquivar lo que fuera una terrible descarga de agua hirviente que incineró a los peces que chillaron como niños mientras morían, Rukia miró al Dragón que sin más comenzó a moverse para atacarla personalmente, Rukia se detuvo en su nado y le esperó. El dragón abrió las fauces pero ella lo evitó por milímetros para clavar su espada en un costado de la bestia, pero por desgracia su piel era demasiado dura, el impacto no provocó nada, el dragón se movió de nuevo desapareciendo de su campo visual para aparecerse a su detrás, Rukia no se lo esperaba cuando una de las garras de esa cosa la sujetó para sumergirse en lo profundo, Rukia apretaba los dientes, aunque no respirara y no sufriera el peligro de ahogarse eso no significaba que la presión del agua no hiciera su cuerpo pedazos.

"No me importa si no tiene perdón, no me importa lo que hizo, él es… EL ES…"

No iba a rendirse, nunca, nunca lo haría.

"El es alguien importante… alguien, por quien yo haría todo"

En el piso de aquel lugar Ichigo parecía estar muerto mientras aquella sombra lo envolvía.

"Ichigo… espérame, solo un poco más… solo… ¡SOLO UN POCO MÁS!"

_Incluso si me levanto firme,_

_¿Por qué tiene que ser tan amargo?_

_Aunque he decido viajar en silencio,_

_Sin embargo…_

Liberó sus manos para atacar con sus espadas, al notar esto el dragón estrelló su garra contra un montón de rocas donde estaban cadáveres a medio consumir, Rukia lanzó un grito ahogado sintiendo como la bestia le apretaba con fuerza mientras se sumergía más y más, Rukia sujetó las espadas a duras penas con una mano y usando la otra comenzó a congelar el brazo del Dragón, este lanzó un grito para moverse como loco, Rukia se concentraba lo más posible en aquello ignorando que aquel monstruo la golpeaba con todo lo que encontraba.

"Solo un poco, aguanta solo un poco más"

El Dragón gritaba sintiendo su brazo volverse hielo, sin pensarlo dos veces abrió su boca mientras su garganta se iluminaba, Rukia sabía lo que iba a incinerar su brazo con ella en él.

"Te salvaré, ¡juro que lo haré!"

La laguna que parecía tranquila de pronto fue sacudida por un ser enorme que rugiendo como loco se elevaba y una muchacha con la mitad de su rostro quemado aparecía cayendo de rodillas en una de las orillas, el demonio dragón tenía una parte de su brazo derretido y su garra inutilizada, furioso se fijó en Rukia y le atacó con su cola que tenía miles de espinas, la chica usó ambas espadas para cubrirse del impacto que provocó chispas saliendo despedida contra un pilar destrozado.

El demonio hizo su cabeza para atrás y lanzó una ola de aire hirviente que impactó como una bomba en el pilar, Rukia lo esquivó usando su velocidad, para su suerte esa cosa era torpe en la tierra aunque sus golpes igual de mortales.

-Su piel, es muy dura como para atravesarla –decía mientras observaba a la bestia-, escapar por poco y me cuesta el brazo

No solo su rostro estaba quemado, también su brazo izquierdo y su pierna que estaban de un color negro y olor a carne quemada.

-Si no fuera por la armadura que me diera Nii-sama, estaría muerta hace mucho

El dragón rugió.

"Estás heridas me están doliendo como nunca creí que me dolería algo."

_En este retorcido y distorsionado mundo,_

_¿Qué es lo que dices que quieres encontrar?_

_Solo estás buscando algo…_

_En lo que creer_

-Debe tener un punto débil, algo… si su exterior es tan duro entonces… entonces…

Otra vez iba a lanzar una ráfaga de aire. Rukia se fijó en su garganta donde esas membranas destellaban

-Su interior tal vez…

Apretó los mangos de ambas espadas.

-Ichigo, ten por seguro que yo, yo voy a salvarte

El dragón disparó su ataque, Rukia corrió hacia él justo cuando lo hacía, evitando el ataque al crear un muro de hielo

-¡Voy a salvarte!

El Dragón abrió las fauces cuando ella saltaba hacia ellas tragándosela.

El Dragón se movió algo confundido, cuando sin caminando de modo errático, lanzó un grito ronco mientras su cabeza se movía como loca, se retorció, se tiró al piso como un pez fuera del agua cuando de pronto aquellas membranas de su garganta se volvían de un blanco puro y se solidificaban, se estaba congelando por dentro.

_Desde elegir un sin fin de caminos,_

_Cerremos este ojo que está confuso_

_Y miremos desde ahora_

_Hasta que este mundo esté teñido de azul_

El demonio rugió con todas sus fuerzas cuando sin más su cabeza se congelaba reventando y de ella aparecía Rukia con ambas espadas, colocó a Tensa Zangetsu en su espalda y a Sode No Shirayuki en su cintura, tras que hiciera tal esfuerzo cayó luego de rodillas manchada en sangre demoníaca la cual probó de inmediato sintiendo como las heridas comenzaban a regenerarse.

Ewah observaba desde lo alto de un árbol que parecía vivo, en su espalda pudo notar claramente esa marca en forma de media luna y al verla su sonrisa se apagó un momento.

-Hmmm… ya veo porqué a Lithia-neesan cree que eres tan interesante.

Rukia miró por un breve momento el cadáver de su bestial adversario cuando sintió algo en su pecho.

-Ichigo…

Tras decir el nombre del muchacho salió corriendo.

_**000**_

En lo profundo de esa fortaleza demoníaca Ichigo tenía la mirada perdida, una mirada… que se teñía de rojo sangre y sus ojos se asemejaban, a los de un demonio.

-Te lo dije niño –dijo Lithia acercándose a él-, no ibas a aguantar por siempre.

En lo alto de aquel salón Albien extendió su mano alumbrando el techo con miles de signos extraños, signos que empezaron a destellar y al hacerlo una extraña puerta empezaba a abrirse.

-En su interior algo innombrable estaba a punto de entrar al mundo de los vivos.

_**Siguiente Episodio:**_

_**Bajo El Cielo De La Destrucción**_

_**(Rukia VS Lithia)**_


	25. Bajo el Cielo de la Destrucción

_**Capítulo 23  
Bajo El Cielo de la Destrucción**_

_**MOTA: **__El episodio original así como los que le siguen se perdieron en una tormenta de disformidad en un 75% (para ser exactos abrimos los archivos Rar donde estaban guardados y estos daban solo idioma Asqi y uno que otro texto no terminado), todo el contenido aquí es casi inédito así que los que leyeron la versión antigua verán una modificación muy grande en los acontecimientos narrados así como el desenlace de estos. Atte: __**Los Autores**_

_**Respuesta a la pregunta:**__ El Pasado de Rukia, Hisana y Byakuya tiene un fic aparte. Se llama The Winter's Knight y saldrá una vez finalizado este._

_**000**_

_**(Música de Ambiente: Nox Arcana – Album: Transylvania)**_

_En tiempos de tinieblas eternas_

_Se levantaba un Dios más allá de todo lo conocido._

_El que habitaba a través de las tierras de pesadillas…_

_Más vasto que la misma muerte y el abismo._

_Se abraza a la muerte en el destino infernal_

_En el mundo de sombras que se levanta en lo profundo_

_Con sirvientes arrodillados ante su señor creando ecos_

_Que transmiten el deseo del gran Dios en susurros_

_El deseo oscuro y aquellos que son llamados, _

_Estarán por siempre perdidos en las tinieblas _

_**El Libro de la Desolación**_

_**Las 3 Bestias **_

-¿Por qué me ayudas?

-¿Ah?

-Me dijeron que yo estoy destinada a traer desgracias al mundo. Mi linaje, mi clan están destinados a eso… Nosotras, no somos iguales…

Una sonrisa, ¿cómo podía sonreírle? Habían sido perseguidas por seres que se escapaban de la comprensión solo porque ella estaba a su lado y por poco es asesinada por protegerla.

-¿Solo por eso eres mala?

-¿Qué?

Esa muchacha de piel morena y cabello plateado se acerco a ella y le dio un pellizco en la mejilla.

-Ouch, ouch…

-Pues a mí me pareces muy normal –dijo ella pellizcándola.

-Suelta, suelta.

-Bueno, tu piel es más suave.

-¡Suelta por favor!

Ella empezó a reírse tras soltarla dejando a la pelirroja algo apenada.

-N-no es divertido.

-Pues para mí lo es…

-¡Yume!

Esta seguía sonriendo.

-Lithia, lo único que importa es lo que tengas aquí –señaló su cabeza- y aquí –señaló su corazón-. No tienes que darle vueltas al asunto.

La pelirroja iba a decirle algo sobre esas palabras pero notó velozmente la herida que había en su mejilla, una herida que no se cerraba y sangraba, esa herida se la hizo al empujarla cuando iban a golpearla con una lanza

-Te hirieron por mi culpa.

-No es nada -dijo alegremente mientras se estiraba-, se curará dentro de un instante, recibiría cualquier herida antes de que te hieran a ti.

-¡Yo no quiero eso!

La joven le miró sorprendida.

-Yo-yo quiero estar contigo siempre. ¡Siempre! Si te pasara algo yo… y-yo…

El viento sopló, aquella joven posó su frente contra la de ella enmudeciéndola.

-Yo siempre estaré a tu lado.

-…Yume.

Su sonrisa aquella sonrisa que le hacía olvidarse que hace mucho sus vidas habían abandonado la luz y el calor del sol.

-Porque somos hermanas.

-¿Hermanas?

-Sí, Hermanas

Esos ojos brillantes tan llenos de vida, tan llenos de dulzura que se dirigían a ella, solamente a ella.

-Hermanas –susurró con un tono de melancolía en su voz.

La guerrera de armadura escarlata el observaba detenidamente, como si por algún motivo supiera lo que ella pensaba.

No sabía por qué recordaba eso, aquellos momentos solo le traían recuerdos amargos a su ser y ahora no tenia que distraerse con ese pasado, no ahora que sus ojos observaban como esa chica se acercaba cada vez más y más hasta ella adentrándose en ese bosque maldito, enfrentándose a espectros y criaturas que iban más allá de la comprensión humana, seres que claramente le superaban en tamaño, fuerza y que no iban a tener contemplaciones con ella. Y aún así ella lograba abrirse paso entre ellos con decisión y fuerza de voluntad inusitada.

Lithia se esperaba eso, aunque no negaba estar sorprendida cuando uno de los cachorros de dragón caía con el cuello abierto mientras aquella bella joven aparecía del mismo interior de la bestia en un movimiento arriesgado que realizó sin titubear ni un instante haciéndole entender que ella no se detendría sin importar el tiempo o cansancio, seguiría hasta las últimas consecuencias… y eso la emocionaba.

Las tierras de donde estaban podría decirse que son como el inframundo, el sol nunca aparecía, el aura maldita de su amo evitaba que el astro rey siquiera hiciera acto de presencia, en su lugar un manto aterrador de oscuridad y sombras se extendía hasta donde se pudiera ver. Todo en un lugar apartado de la tierra donde muy pocos hombres se atreven a adentrarse.

Sus avances eran vigilados, todos y cada uno. En otras circunstancias Lithia hubiera dejado que ella se acercase hasta la torre de su señor sin predicamentos para así pelear con ella mano a mano, pero la cuestión era que ella deseaba probar hasta donde iba a llegar su empecinamiento con ese muchacho, hasta donde era capaz de llegar esa joven porque eso le hacía que fue hace mucho tiempo que una situación similar ocurría. La misma escena de alguien con la fuerza interna lo suficientemente grande para ser capaz de llegar tan lejos por alguien aunque eso significara morir. Eso era algo que solo vio en una sola persona… en alguien que ella amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo.

-Yume –susurró sintiendo que la escena era muy similar a esa vez incluso ambas espadas eran similares, ambas espadas de un blanco brillante.

Si era casi lo mismo, como cuando aquella joven que le diera una esperanza para seguir adelante apareció para detenerla antes de que liberara al Señor de la Sangre en la tierra. Era casi lo mismo, aunque la única diferencia aparte de la protagonista era que esa joven que estaba allí no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a que se estaba enfrentando. Se lanzaba a lo desconocido por alguien que ni siquiera se merecía su preocupación. ¿Hasta dónde esa chica sería capaz de llegar por ese sujeto? ¿Tan fuertes eran sus sentimientos hacia él? O acaso era otra cosa, ¿Culpa? ¿Remordimientos? Lithia vio su verdadero yo, así como al ser que era dueño de su corazón y que curiosamente era muy parecido a ese cruzado que estaba a medio despellejar en el salón principal diferenciándose solamente en el color de su pelo.

Cual fuera el motivo, la atraía velozmente a una muerte inminente.

-¿Qué eres para ella? –le preguntó de pronto a Ichigo que estaba suspendido por cadenas que atravesaban su cuerpo-, ¿Qué? ¿Tú sabrías responderme?

Encadenado el cuerpo técnicamente degollado del joven de cabello naranja no respondía nada, sus ojos estaban brillando en un rojo incandescente pero parecía estar muerto, completamente muerto, a su alrededor varias sombras estaban de pie, como si esperaran. Lithia ordenó que lo bajaran y estos obedecieron, al tenerlo cara a cara sacó un clavo de hierro negro que en la cabeza llevaba una gema de color carmesí.

-Aunque no importa realmente –dijo acercándose a él-. Sabes, nuestras tierras no solo atacan con la fauna maldita que merodea los alrededores, también ataca de un modo más sutil. Las emociones negativas, tales como desesperanza, tristeza y odio se acumulan y atacan la mente, por mucho que siga peleando no tardará mucho antes de que ella ni siquiera sepa por qué está aquí o siquiera como se llama. Cuando pase eso, pasará a engrosar las filas de los miles de idiotas que intentaron invadir este lugar. Pero no me malentiendas, deseo que llegue hasta aquí –añadió divertida-, eso haría que todo el interés que le puse hasta ahora valiera la pena, quiero romper su voluntad yo misma, sus esperanzas, su valor.

Se relamió.

-Con solo pensarlo mi cuerpo hierve, ¿No te sentiste igual teniéndola cerca? ¿Nunca deseaste arrancarle su armadura? ¿Morder su blanca piel? ¿Hacerla tuya? Por muy muertos que estamos nuestros cuerpos suelen reaccionar… de modo muy especial si queremos, seguro ella fue convertida siendo virgen, ¿No lo crees? Una bella fruta dentro de acero y plata, no me sorprende que Grimmjow se volviera loco con tenerla cerca. Pero tú aún teniéndola así por tres años completos no hiciste nada, tu orden debe ser muy buena capando a los hombres con esperanzas de un paraíso inexistente.

El sello resplandecía, Lithia admiró su trabajo para acercarse a él.

-Seguro ya viste el otro lado, tus ojos me lo dicen –le hablaba sujetando su cabello y obligándola a verla-. ¿Viste acaso un paraíso? ¿Un Cielo? No, seguro solo viste más miseria y muerte. Seguro viste la Estigia azotada como siempre por tormentas de almas una y otra y otra vez. ¿Encontraste ángeles? ¿Alguna señal de tu Dios lleno de amor y misericordia? No, no viste nada. Lo que viste es la desesperación total.

Levantó el clavo de hierro.

-Pero ya no debes preocuparte de eso… pronto serás uno más en esta hueste maldita que lanzaremos contra la tierra y ante todo la más importante.

Con rapidez y fuerza clavaba ese clavo justo en su pecho, la boca del joven se abrió intentando lanzar un sonido, pero ya no salía nada de esta.

-Si tu pequeña sire llega hasta aquí… la trataré muy bien, tenlo por seguro.

El momento que ella ansiaba estaba llegando, aquella chica de pelo negro corto y ojos violetas avanzaba a gran velocidad en el bosque acercándose a la torre. Se había abierto paso frente a criaturas terribles y ahora era obvio que estaba un manojo de nervios por el stress ocurrido en los combates, pero aún así su mirada era muy viva, como si ella no fuera una caminante de la noche, su armadura que llegara con un aspecto brillante ahora estaba desgastada y mellada por el continuo combate pero no parecía querer ceder.

Pero lo haría, su voluntad no sería eterna y ese mundo se lo haría saber.

La acompañante de Lithia ya no estaba presente por ningún lado.

_**-1 -**_

_**Lightbringer**_

Rukia se sentía desfallecer y casi sin fuerzas, los conflictos no habían sido simples peleas en ese bosque, cada instante tenía que dar todo de sí para salir airosa, si no fuera que tras el combate que tuviera contra los licántropos había entrenado para verse con enemigos de ese calibre seguramente ya habría muerto nada más pisar esas tierras, fue por esa razón que pudo vencer a ese dragón aunque este la hubiera matado sin problemas.

No cabía lugar a duda, en verdad estaba en un infierno, incluso no sabía siquiera por donde avanzaba, adonde se dirigía o si su voluntad le permitiría seguir con ese trayecto sin fin. No importaba donde viera ahora, no observaba ninguna torre o algo que se le pareciera, era como si no existiera nada más que un eterno camino sin fin dentro de un bosque lleno de criaturas deseosas de aniquilarla y eso ya había hecho mella en ella, su armadura, su cuerpo, toda ella estaba llena de heridas y cicatrices, heridas que aunque ella pudiera sanar usando su sangre y sus disciplinas, aún así dejaban secuelas.

Caminó trastabillando casi sin fuerzas, necesitaba descansar… recuperar fuerzas de algún modo, revisó su morral encontrando que casi se había acabado las perlas que creara y seguramente ni siquiera estaba a la mitad del camino, ni siquiera sabía si en verdad había una torre. Ni siquiera sabía… por qué estaba allí.

Cayó de rodillas y luego apoyó todo su ser en aquel árbol muerto, sin ganas de seguir y así cerró sus ojos. Al tenerlos cerrados escuchó el sonido de espadas chocando hasta que una de ellas salió volando clavándose en el suelo y ella cayendo al piso. Rukia estaba vestida de un kimono gris con sus mangas levantadas para poder manejar mejor aquella arma y a su delante quien le venciera levantaba una lanza, más bien era un tridente plateado y le miraba con seriedad.

-Rukia, si sigues con esa duda puede costarte tu existencia.

-Pero… podía haberte lastimado.

Aquel hombre miró al cielo como si pidiera paciencia.

-Mi cuerpo sana rápido… no debes dudar.

-Pero aún así, aún sentimos dolor.

Aquel hombre seguía con expresión seria, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa y le acarició el rostro, ella sintió que se sonrojaba.

-Eres muy amable Rukia, eso es un gran don. Pero debes evitar mostrar esa amabilidad a tu enemigo o va a aprovecharlo para matarte.

-Lo sé.

Sujetó la mano de Kaien, una suave mano helada y confortante.

-Pero Kaien-dono no es mi enemigo.

La imagen cambiaba de repente otra escena que la mostraba de rodillas entre varias espadas clavadas, ella estaba allí inmóvil mientras de sus ojos salían lágrimas, lágrimas que gradualmente se teñían de un rojo carmesí, lágrimas de sangre seguidos de un grito desgarrador.

Rukia abrió sus ojos rápidamente y se separó del árbol de donde una criatura deforme intentó atraparla. Ella se puso en guardia.

-¿¡P-por qué, por qué tengo que recordar eso ahora!? –Se decía sintiendo de nuevo el deseo de derramar lágrimas- ¿¡Por qué!?

Estaba de nuevo rodeada y las bestias atacaron, ella se defendió.

"Debo darme prisa, debo hacerlo"

Su espada cortaba carne podrida y huesos roídos.

"Debo llegar… debo… ¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

Uno de ellos intentó sorprenderla por detrás, Rukia usando al espada de Ichigo le abría el cráneo.

"¿Por qué estoy peleando? ¿Por qué vine?" "Este lugar… es el infierno." "¿¡Por qué vine a este infierno!?"

"_No te rindas, no lo hagas"_

Venían cada vez más y más y uno rasgaba su espada con sus garras, ella apretó los dientes aguantando el dolor y usando ambas espadas lo eliminaba, pero caía de rodillas en el proceso, empezó a jadear como si estuviera aún viva, como si sus pulmones requirieran aire, su mirada se hacía cada vez más y más opaca.

"Yo, yo ¿quién soy yo? ¿Por qué vine aquí? Por qué…. Por qué… ¿por quién?"

"_No te rindas…"_

Miró la espada negra, esa espada que estaba empuñando sin ningún motivo luchando por su vida, una vida que empezaba a no tener sentido y al hacerlo el rostro de Ichigo vino a su mente.

"_¡Sigue adelante Rukia Kuchiki!"_

Esa chica, solo pensarla hizo que le desgarrara el alma, pero ella reaccionando esforzándose en ponerse de pie blandiendo ambas espadas.

"Sí… yo, yo vine por Ichigo… ¡Debo salvar a Ichigo! ¡Debo salvarlo!"

Las criaturas intentaron atacarle pero no pudieron porque las espadas de la joven se movieron como si estuvieran vivas en sus manos cortándolos en pedazos, cuando acabó ella volvió a caer, sus fuerzas le estaban abandonando de nuevo.

Más antes de caer colocó su pie firmemente, no podía flaquear ahora, ella debía avanzar aunque eso hiciera que su mente y cuerpo fueran destrozados, iba a seguir adelante o Ichigo moriría y ella, ella… ¿Por qué estaba tan empecinada en salvarlo? La pregunta salto en su ser aunque no quería escucharla pero saltaba en su mente a cada paso en el que se adentraba en ese mundo, ¿Por qué lo hacía? A veces aparecía la razón de la culpa, pero cuando esta perdía valor venía otra, otra que difícilmente comprendía o mejor dicho no quería comprender.

¿Por qué quería salvarlo? ¿Por qué arriesgaba todo lo que tenía, incluso su ser por él?

Empezó a pensarlo, Ichigo era irrespetuoso, salvaje e impetuoso, era como una tormenta salvaje que iba donde quería, siempre conservando su libertad y sus deseos de lucha, algo que ella vio hace mucho en alguien más, alguien que era irremplazable para ella, aquel con un espíritu que a pesar de haber sido llevado al mundo de la oscuridad seguía tan lleno de fuego, de ese espíritu.

Ichigo tenía el mismo espíritu que Kaien, en aquel que Rukia no podía olvidar, nunca olvidaría aunque su vida, su existencia acabara. Pero a diferencia de Kaien esa flama se apagó en Ichigo, lo hizo en ese instante en que ella vislumbró aquellos recuerdos en su mente, la muerte y destrucción que él fue capaz de hacer, aquel infierno que desatara y con solo recordarlo también vino a su mente las lágrimas de sangre que cayeron de sus ojos cuando ella lo observó pidiendo una explicación.

¿Por qué quería salvarlo? La respuesta era vaga aún pero con la fuerza necesaria para que ella avanzara; ella no podía permitir que el fuego de aquel joven se apagara, ella deseaba ver ese fuego en él de nuevo, ese ímpetu pero ante todo… deseaba estar a su lado. Mientras más pensaba en ello con más fuerza algo intentaba obligarla a hacerla olvidar dejando solo escenas distintas y ante todo recordando a aquella joven que lo amaba. El mismo lugar atacaba su mente con dudas y temores para que desistiera, para que se rindiera a las sombras, atraía sus pecados, los incrementaban tanto que incluso los sentía palpables, casi como si se revivieran ahora mismo.

Pero a su vez también escuchaba otra voz que le gritaba que siguiera adelante.

"_Avanza o muere. Eso es lo único que puedes hacer ahora." "Pisa firme este suelo o no saldrás de él"_

No sabía de quien provenía la voz y no le importaba porque lo que decía era cierto, ella debía avanzar… solo avanzar.

Las bestias eran veloces y no podía darse el lujo de combatir con ellas nuevamente, las evadió lo mejor posible pero aún no encontraba ningún rastro de la torre o al menso así fue hasta que su mismo ser sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió no solo el cuerpo sino su misma alma.

-¿¡…!?

Su avance al parecer dio sus frutos y ante ella como dijo Tomas, presa del miedo que no sabría describir se encontró con dos enorme puertas de diseño elaborado, con relieves que mostraban la condena de las almas en un abismo sin fin, ella incluso podía asegurar que los relieves estaban vivos, que eran reales.

Acercó su mano hacia ellas y al hacerlo dos enormes demonios aparecieron desde el cielo haciéndola retroceder, eran seres imponentes y aterradores que se posaron en los pedestales que estaban a los lados de aquellas puertas, pedestales adornados con ángeles y sus lanzas apuntando hacia abajo. Una voz sobrenatural retumbó en aquel sitio.

"_Somos los Centinelas de Piedra, somos los guardianes de la puerta que lleva a las sombras reales, somos los vigías de la noche, nadie traspasa este lugar."_

Las criaturas eran una extraña mezcla de piedra y carne, su aspecto imponente y fiero era capaz de amedrentar a cualquiera, esas criaturas la observaban con seis ojos que adornaban sus rostros, ojos muy parecidos a los que tenía ese niño demoníaco en un lado de su cara. Las bestias parecían listas para atacar y Rukia sabía bien que por mucho que se esforzara esta vez no sería capaz de tocarlos siquiera, esos seres eran demonios vinculados a ese sitio, eran seres tan poderosos que alguien como ella ni siquiera podría hacerles cosquillas, si los provocaba… todo sería en vano.

No, no era tiempo para flaquear…

-Soy Kuchiki Rukia –dijo con voz firme-, hija adoptiva de la noble casa Kuchiki del clan Ventrue, solicito que me dejen pasar adonde sea que me lleve este camino.

Los seres estaban estáticos como si la examinaran y ante la sorpresa de ella extendieron sus brazos y con eso las puertas mismas se abrieron.

…_Puedes pasar._

La voz de ambos resonó como un eco macabro, delante de ella ya estaba la entrada a las tinieblas que le daban la bienvenida y en ese lugar Rukia por fin la notó; alzando la vista sus ojos violetas divisaron una enorme torre con un expresión de sorpresa y nervios, aquella construcción eran tan alta delante que parecía rasgar el cielo con su sola presencia, una torre que parecía ser etérea y real al mismo, como un espejismo pero palpable. La morena avanzó con cautela, no sabía que pudiera encontrarse en ese sitio.

Escuchó rugidos y aullidos en lo alto, levantando la cabeza notó en la cima de la torre se concentrabas torbellinos aterradores de seres gritando siendo arrastrados por corrientes de energía de la cual parecía alimentarse la torre. Rukia conocía aquellos torbellinos, aunque era la primera vez que los viera directamente los había estudiado en las bibliotecas de la universidad.

Maelstroms, tormentas creadas por las muertes violentas en el mundo real, tormentas que afectaban el mundo espiritual de modo terrible y con ello traían repercusiones al mundo mortal, tormentas brutales que azotaban con una furia creada por la desesperación y la rabia de las almas atrapadas.

_Aquello que buscas se encuentra más allá de esta puerta –dijeron los guardias cuando ella entró-, más allá de las entrañas de nuestro señor en su mente, en su propio corazón oscuro. Allí se encuentra el fragmento faltante, el fragmento que traerá consigo el caos y destrucción de esta tierra y la venida del gran señor abisal._

Rukia caminó hasta la puerta mientras los guardias se colocaban de nuevo en sus posiciones.

_Quien entra aquí… nunca más saldrá._

Con paso decido avanzó escuchando las puertas cerrarse a su detrás y cuando lo hizo todo el lugar fue invadido por la oscuridad la oscuridad donde ella apenas se veía, creó una esfera de fuego pero esta no era capaz de alumbrar nada ni siquiera estaba segura de si estaba pisando el suelo u otra cosa. No debía dudar, debía caminar hacia adelante, donde sea que fuera ese sitio.

Escuchó pasos.

-¿Quién está allí?

Los pasos estaban muy cerca de ella, Rukia sacó su espada nerviosa en esas tinieblas que nublaban sus sentidos esperando a su enemigo que hacía resonar la oscuridad con sus pisadas, pero no podía saber dónde provenían, hasta que una luz brillante apareció a su delante y en ella la mujer de armadura roja, la misma mujer que peleara contra Byakuya y lo hiriera en el brazo

-Tú -se puso en guardia pero antes siquiera de hacerlo ella ya estaba delante de ella y en un destello levantaba su lanza sin que Rukia pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

La luz las rodeo a ambas y Rukia desapareció.

_**000**_

La primera puerta no fue una labor muy difícil, ya una vez la había abierto hace siglos pero la intromisión de esos malditos vástagos interrumpió su meta final. Afortunadamente ahora ellos no estaban presentes y es más, ahora los había localizado antes que ellos los localizaran, esta vez serían eliminados.

Ahora la siguiente puerta era un trabajo mucho más delicado y mientras iniciaba sintió una especie de distorsión en su mundo, Albien era capaz de sentir todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor por lo que la irrupción de la pequeña vampiro que viera hace no mucho también lo previó, los cuervos que eran parte de él sobrevolaban los alrededores del mismo y fue uno de ellos que le dio el informe. Albien puso un rostro serio, para un hombre al que nada solía escapársele, mucho menso los intrusos que alguien lo haya logrado solo indicaba una cosa y era que debió tener ayuda de algo… o alguien.

Aquel Matusalén sabía que no debía subestimar las amenazas, ya una vez lo hizo y fue fatal, desgraciadamente no tenía tiempo para estar interviniendo en esa situación y aunque sabía esta pequeña polilla podía arruinar de algún modo el tapiz demoniaco que creaba tampoco lo tomaba como algo realmente prioritario. Lo prioritario era esa puerta y adonde llevaba, o mejor dicho quien entraría por ella.

-Señor Albien –escuchó la voz de una mujer, la voz de aquella mujer de cabello plateado que estaba con él cuando Ulquiorra vino-, lamento importunarlo.

-¿Qué sucede Yaria?

-La chica Caitiff acaba de aparecer en el atrio central y se dirige al salón principal cerca del vástago.

El gran señor de los 13 seguía concentrado.

-No parece preocupado.

Albien siguió con su labor y uno de los sellos que estaban en la puerta se quebró creando un rugido innombrable absorbiendo las almas que se juntaban cerca de la puerta.

-Señor Albien, vimos como esa joven llamada Rukia tiene una gran influencia sobre ese vástago. Podría…

-¿Recuerdas lo que es el vínculo, Yaria?

-Eh… sí mi señor, lo sé.

-Nuestra sangre es más poderosa que cualquier cosa en este mundo –dijo el satanista-, él bebió de mi sangre tres veces y está vinculado a mí. Él, me pertenece y por mucho que lo intente no cambiara eso, recuerda lo que nos informó Aizen, ella se negó a vincularlo con su sangre, su estúpida moral o sentimiento de culpa se lo impidió, no por algo la elegimos a ella para convertirlo.

Otro sello más, las almas eran arrastradas a la puerta.

-Pero aún así…

Yaria no estaba del todo segura, Lithia ya una vez los traicionó por esa chica llamada Yume.

-Si puede pasar algo, Lithia cumplirá su deseo de matarla. Su odio por aquella joven es más fuerte que cualquier cosa que pudo haber vivido antes gracias a los recuerdos que le implantamos. Su odio la domina y así es fácil de manipular. Yume era la única que podía hacer que recuperara su humanidad y ella está muerta.

En eso no iba a contradecirlo, Lithia desde que conoció a Rukia parecía algo obsesionada con ella, la pelirroja estaba decidida a borrarle esa humanidad por completo y hasta ahora ella tenía la ventaja contra ella.

-Y si no funciona –dijo Albien concentrándose en los sellos-, yo me encargaré personalmente.

Yaria sonrió al escuchar esas palabras.

-Como usted ordene señor.

-¿Eso es todo Yaria?

-Si… Ahora me reuniré con Angus. Mikail, Braddock y Fe ya están en las tierras del príncipe para completar nuestra parte del trato con Aizen.

-Entonces ve.

La mujer asintió y se desvaneció en un portal. Un sello más desaparecía creando un torbellino de almas, la pesadilla iba a desatarse de un momento a otro. Sin embargo con todo lo que dijera Albien estaba algo preocupado, no era un idiota confiado, era prudente y debía prepararse para todo, incluso para una impura quien había recibido ayuda de alguien que él conocía.

-Así que depositas tus esperanzas en la Diablerista –habló consigo mismo-, un acto desesperado realmente. Pero no creo que esa chiquilla sea capaz de devolverte a la Lithia que conociste.

El sello que sabría estaba quebrándose

-Eres persistente, pero pierdes tu tiempo… Yume.

_**000**_

Fue un momento, un rayo destellante y antes de que pudiera hacer nada ella era trasportada hasta lo más profundo de aquella torre, hallándose en un salón gigantesco, algo aturdida miró a su alrededor encontrándose entre una oscuridad que poco a poco se disipaba mostraba aquel amplio lugar, pisando losas de piedra finamente tallada que dibujar cada una un tipo demoníaca que hacían conjunción en el centro del mismo, en las esquinas divisó varios pilares de aguja que parecían garras y en cada uno de esos pilares había grabado símbolos en sangre, la misma que corría sin descanso.

-Esto es…

Caminó un poco intentando comprender que había ocurrido con esa mujer pero sus pensamientos cambiaron cuando sintió algo tibio caer a su rostro, cuando se lo limpió notó que era sangre y levantó la mirada, al hacerlo en sus ojos se reflejó desesperación.

-N-no, no puede ser…

Ahí suspendido atado en cadenas estaba un joven de cabello naranja al cual le habían arrebatado totalmente la piel, lo habían desollado vivo dejando solamente su cabeza que tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo justo donde ella. En su pecho estaba clavado algo que resplandecía.

-I… chigo… ¡Ichigo!

Su gritó calló al reaccionar velozmente esquivando una lanza de doble filo que cortó unos mechones de su cabello que si no hubiera advertido se habría clavado en su cabeza la misma que se clavó en uno de los pilares.

-Creí que no llegarías.

Rukia reconoció la voz de quien hablaba, en una esquiva sentada entre un montón de cráneos estaba Lithia con una armadura oscura con varios símbolos demoniacos y una falda con una apertura en un costado mostrando su pierna izquierda. La pelirroja parecía muy alegre de verla allí.

-Si lograste pasar el bosque, eres digan realmente de atención.

-¿¡Qué le hiciste a Ichigo!?

Rukia sacó su espada furiosa a tal punto que sus ojos se tiñeron de un color amarillo. La joven de ojos violetas apretó los dientes dispuesta a atacarle.

-Lo que se merecía –dijo Lithia-, solo eso.

-¡Maldita!

Rukia se lanzó contra ella sujetando su espada firmemente atacándola imprudentemente, Lithia poniéndose de pie la esperó y bloqueó la espada con uno de sus brazaletes, la potencia fue tal que levantó el polvo del suelo y Rukia luego salió despedida por los aires cayendo lejos de ella.

-Es inútil enfurecerse Rukia –dijo Lithia caminando hacia ella-, ya se han cumplido todos los rituales con él, está condenado.

No hay nada que puedas hacer.

-Eso no es cierto, ¡No es cierto!

La morena se puso de pie dispuesta a pelear, no había llegado tan lejos como para abandonarlo.

-No sé qué quieres con él, no sé que planean… pero no lo permitiré, ¿¡me oyes!? ¡No lo permitiré!

Esos ojos, odiaba esos ojos.

-Vaya, vaya. Se nota que no vas a entender por las buenas.

Lithia extendió su mano y la lanza regresó a ella.

-Pues si deseas salvarlo… ¡tendrás que vencerme!

La morena al escuchar estas palabras apretó los dientes llena de rabia, una rabia que incluso hacía aflorar a la bestia.

-¡LITHIAAAAAA!

Ya no aguantaba más, se acercó a ella atacando usando su velocidad, Lithia levantó su lanza y bloqueó el golpe creando de nuevo una onda expansiva.

-Así se hace, más vale que hayas mejorado después de la última vez que nos vimos.

Con un movimiento veloz provocaba que el ataque de Rukia fuera desviado dejando a la chica con la guardia abierta aprovechando para darle una patada en el pecho haciéndola caer aparatosamente.

-¡Porque esta vez no estará tu hermanito para salvarte!

Lithia corrió hacia ella separando su lanza de doble hoja en dos espadas individuales y dando un salto arremetía contra la joven que reaccionaba rápidamente bloqueando el ataque, desenfundó la espada de Ichigo y contraatacó enfrascándose en un combate donde el acero contra el acero chocaba de modo veloz y letal.

Rukia giraba sobre si misma lanzando sablazos que silbaban en el aire y Lithia los recibía con una agilidad impresionante haciendo girar sus espadas bloqueando y atacando a la vez con velocidad vertiginosa y más que pelar ambas parecían danzar en una danzar de la muerte donde quien fallara el siguiente paso moriría. Rukia se sentía estallar de rabia, la ira la consumía junto con la desesperación de ver a Ichigo allí colgado y con esas heridas. ¿Acaso aún podía salvarlo? No lo sabía, no sabía nada, pero debía intentarlo, como fuera posible.

-Si quieres morir por una basura… por mi bien.

-¡Cállate!

Las espadas chocaron con fuerza.

-¿¡Tanto quieres sacrificarte!? ¿¡Vas a sacrificarte por un perro callejero?!

-¡Ichigo no es un perro! ¡No vuelvas a hablar de él así en mi presencia!

Lithia no parecía muy contenta por su forma de actuar.

-¡Quítate de mi vista!

Rukia retrocedió evitando un golpe fatal pro parte de Lithia, la morena enfundaba la espada de Ichigo y en su mano generaba una esfera de fuego lanzándosela con gran velocidad a lo que la pelirroja juntando ambas espadas lanzaba la suya propia que al chocar con la otra estallaba. Del humo generado Lithia apareció para apuñalarla, la morena lo evitó de puro milagro, más no evitó un manotazo de parte de esta que llegó de lleno en su rostro desequilibrándola.

-¡Lenta!

Lithia poniéndose en posición cerca de Rukia lanzó un golpe con su hombro con todo el peso de su cuerpo en su pecho, la fuerza generada fue tal que Rukia salió disparada contra uno de los pilares de aguja haciéndolo trizas.

-¡Gaaaah!

La morena sintió como su caja torácica se resentía y no solo eso, sintió que la había roto, cayó de rodillas lanzando un gruñido como si le faltar el aire y vomitó sangre.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? –preguntó Lithia divertida-, te dije que esta vez no iba a tener condescendencia contigo. Pero esto es muy pronto, quiero que me diviertas más cainita defectuosa.

Rukia apretó los dientes llena de ira y se levantó para atacar de nuevo volviendo a intercambiar ataques de espada a gran velocidad, en pleno combate Lithia clavó su lanza de doble hoja evadiendo el golpe de Rukia, sus ojos se tornaban de un color celeste claro gélido, una mirada que solo podía pertenecer a un demonio mientras golpeaba a Rukia en el rostro con la palma de su mano, luego otra y en el rostro cerrando su puño en la siguiente y golpeando su pecho que apenas acababa de recuperarse del anterior ataque, Rukia gritó de dolor saliendo nuevamente por los aires cayendo al suelo, la morena por fortuna se pudo recuperar a tiempo para ver como una lanza de hielo se precipitaba contra ella evitándola, la misma se clavó en el suelo y lo atravesó creando un enorme agujero.

Lithia jugaba con su lanza haciendo malabares con ella. Rukia miró de nuevo a un Ichigo inerte y sus ojos pudieron notar que estaba moviendo la boca, aún estaba consciente

-Tu desesperación te hace débil niña –dijo Lithia acercándose-, Además deberías saber que Lord Albien está aquí y aunque logres vencerme aunque lo dudo él no va dejarte salir así como así. Ni siquiera serías capaz de tocarlo, él es muy distinto a todo ser que conoces.

-Yo… yo voy a rescatar a Ichigo, cueste lo que me cueste, aunque tenga que morir, lo haré… ¡Lo haré!

Sus ojos, esos malditos ojos. En la mente de Lithia se dibujó una escena.

-No me importa arriesgar mi ser por ellos, aunque tenga que morir, lo haré… ¡voy a salvarlos!

De pronto un murmullo.

-¡Y también te salvaré a ti!

Lithia apretó sus dientes con tal fuerza que un hilillo de sangre salió de esta. Rukia retrocedió un poco mientras la observaba, como si algo le doliera, pero así como vino pasó.

-Sí, en eso tienes razón, ¡VAS A MORIR!

Diciendo esto se desvaneció apareciendo en su delante con su lanza de doble hoja lista para atacarla, Rukia bloqueó el ataque con su espada y usó la de Ichigo para contraatacar a su vez que Lithia girando su lanza bloqueaba el golpe para comenzar a arremeter con violencia, la morena detuvo los primeros golpes y lanzó un corte que ella esquivó retrocediendo viendo como algunos cabello de su larga cabellera color fuego eran cortados para luego contraatacar nuevamente.

-¡Vas a morir igual que Yume por ceder a tus sentimientos!

-¡Cállate!

Las armas se bloquearon mutuamente.

-¿¡Qué tiene tan especial ese cainita!? –preguntó Lithia mientras bloqueaba el ataque y atacaba a su vez- ¿¡QUE!?

-¡No te importa! -gritó Rukia lanzando un corte horizontal que Lithia evitaba agachándose Rukia lanzaba una patada baja para derribarla que Lithia la evitó- ¡no tengo porque decírtelo!

-¿¡Acaso lo amas tanto como para morir por él!?

-¡No te incumbe!

Lithia clavó su espada y usándola de apoyó lanzaba una potente patada con ambas piernas que Rukia no se esperó recibiéndola de lleno en el rostro, pero sin rendirse aprovechaba la fuerza del golpe para ganar impulso lanzando otra patada que impactó igualmente en el rostro de Lithia haciendo que ambas retrocedieran y la sangre cayera de sus labios.

Rukia extendió su mano derecha y creó de nuevo una bola de fuego que de inmediato lanzaba a Lithia que la rechazaba de un golpe con la palma de su mano, otra vez la lanza atacó, Rukia evitó la embestida y sujetándola del brazo la lanzaba por los aires con una llave, Lithia recuperándose en el aire creaba una pared de hielo y se impulsaba con ella, la morena por su lado hizo una pirueta hacia atrás para esquivarla para ver como se desvanecía a gran velocidad para atacarla por detrás, algo que ella evitó agachándose y usando su cuerpo la alejaba con un golpe de su hombro.

-¿Estás preocupada? ¿Verdad? Lo noto en tus ojos.

-…

Tenía que vencerla, ¡Debía hacerlo ya!

En ese arrebato de desesperación Rukia bajó la guardia lo cual fue casi fatal.

-¡Te tengo!

Lithia apareció a su delante y con una esfera de fuego golpeó su vientre estallando al misma.

-¡Gyaaaah!

_**-2-  
Noctem Aeternus**_

El impacto la hizo salir despedida por el aire cayendo de modo aparatoso en el suelo, Lithia sacudió su mano sintiendo que había ganado lo que a su vez parecía decepcionarla.

-Eso fue patético Rukia… creí que, ¿…?

Su mano estaba congelada.

Lithia apretó su mano para destrozar el hielo que la cubría, cuando observó a su delante donde la chica había caído esta no estaba en ese sitio y antes de que reaccionara la misma apareció a su delante, la pelirroja no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando la morena velozmente golpeaba con ambas manos su pecho con sus manso congelándola velozmente de todo el cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué?!

Rukia concentró todo su poder en esto en un hielo lo suficientemente grueso para que ella no lo quebrara creando una tumba de hielo que inmovilizó a Lithia que no podía creerse los que pasaba, esa chica la había tomado por sorpresa a ella, ella que estaba ganando el combate. Rukia retrocedió tras congelarla y tomando impulso daba un salto sujetando con ambas manos su espada y levantándola por encima de su cabeza para descender luego a una velocidad vertiginosa ante la mirada de estupefacción de la pelirroja. Iba a partirla en dos con el hielo más.

.¡MALDITAAAAAA!

-¡Haaaah!

La espada de Rukia golpeó el hielo fracturándolo con todo y su oponente creando una explosión blanca estallando en mil pedazos con tal fuerza que su bufanda se movía así como su cabello mientras los trozos se elevaban en lo alto y se creaba neblina por la potencia del impacto. Tras este golpe todo se quedó en silencio, de repente Rukia se apoyaba en la espada para no caer al piso sintiendo sus fuerzas abandonarle.

-No calculé bien, el uso de sangre…

Buscó en la bolsa de cuero de su cinturón encontrándose con una perla de color rojo que colocó en su boca, Rukia se reincorporó tocándose su vientre, si no hubiera sido lo suficientemente veloz como para congelar esa parte lo suficiente para que la bola de fuego perdiera potencia seguro le hubiera atravesado, la bola de fuego que esa chica creó fue tan fue que su ropa asó como al cota de mallas forjada con la sangre de su hermano estaban con un daño severo mostrando su blanca piel y su ombligo. Fue arriesgado pero lo logró, logró vencerla.

Recuperándose toda su atención se fijó en Ichigo que seguía suspendido en el cielo y con algo que resplandecía en su pecho, de nuevo la preocupación se apoderó de ella.

-Ichigo, aguanta… voy a sacarte de allí, yo…

-¿Qué harás?

Rukia abrió los ojos aterrada al escuchar esa voz, volteó para ver como de entre los restos de hielo y nieve Lithia se aparecía con una cicatriz que cruzaba su nariz y mejilla derecha así como un serio daño en su armadura pero nada más.

A su detrás estaba esa guerrera de armadura roja de nuevo.

-Co… como…

Lithia se limpiaba el hielo que aún tenía en su ropa

-Creo que te lo dije la primera vez que nos vimos ¿no? –dijo ella-, no podrás vencerme con esa disciplina si tú le tienes miedo…

Rukia apretó los dientes.

-Y tú, no sé qué haces aquí –dijo fijándose en la guerrera de armadura roja-, no te atrevas a hacer nada sin que yo te lo diga… ¡¿Cómprendes?!

Aquella mujer hizo una reverencia y se colocó de rodillas como una estatua, Rukia retrocedió sujetando con firmeza su espada. Los ojos de Lithia que eran azules se tornaron de un amarillo brillante lleno de rabia.

-Tienes un gran temor al don que te dio tu sangre, por eso no podrías hacerme nada con ella aunque te esfuerces.

Eso era imposible, Rukia lo calculó todo, sabía bien que su Iscontra, su disciplina de hielo no tendría mucha ventaja con ella a menos que la congelara totalmente. Lo que pasaba no podía ser posible, ella debió haber terminada con la fuerza de su ataque dividida en dos, se fijó en la mujer de armadura, por un momento Rukia sintió una emoción debilitada en esta una emoción que curiosamente sintió cuando llegó hasta allí y se topó con ella. ¿Acaso esa mujer evitó el ataque letal? ¿eso fue lo que pasó?

Lithia sonrió de modo macabro.

-Estas temblando… que linda…

Eso ya no importaba, estaba perdiendo tiempo.

-¡Voy a demostrarte cuanto miedo tengo a mi disciplina!

Todo el aire del lugar se condensaba mientras a su detrás la humedad se congelaba poco a poco creando una vorágine blanca y brillante de donde salían copos de nieve que Lithia sujetó con la palma de su mano cuando se acercaron a ella, todo alrededor de Rukia se congelaba, más a Lithia no le parecía la gran cosa mientras se colocaba delante de ella y clavando su lanza en el suelo extendía sus manos.

-Voy a hacerte gritar. Ahora muéstrame una vez más tu temor –dijo extendiendo sus brazos-, ven a mí, ¡Diablerista!

Rukia lanzó un grito colocando sus manos con las palmas abiertas hacia delante lanzando una ola congelada que se concentraba en ella, una ola devastadora que arrasaba todo lo que tocaba, Lithia esperaba a que llegara y sin más ella misma lanzaba la misma onda y con la misma intensidad sin siquiera haber concentrado nada como lo hizo Rukia, la vampiro observó esto asombrada pero no podía retroceder, gritando con fuerza aumentaba la ola congelante y Lithia sin siquiera inmutarse hacía lo mismo.

Ambas fuerzas se cancelaron con un estallido que creó copos de nieve que descendieron sobre ellas, Rukia retrocedió nerviosa al ver que su técnica había fallado, Lithia le sonrió tranquilamente, una sonrisa que parecía muy humana.

-Me sorprendes, aún estando debilitada por las peleas que tuviste con las criaturas de este reino, aún con todo lo sucedido sigues en pie y con la voluntad suficiente para hacerme frente e incluso, lanzarme un ataque de ese tipo. Pero como dije, tu temor por esa disciplina hace que ni siquiera seas capaz de demostrar su valía.

Nada, no pudo hacer nada.

-Tu Sire, Shirayuki debe estar muy decepcionada.

Lithia caminaba a su lado al ver su expresión al escuchar ese nombre.

-¿Te preguntas de donde sé ese nombre? Es fácil, lo vi en tu cabeza peor ella no necesita presentación. Como no saber el nombre de la reina de hielo, una de las mismas hijas de Lilith que robó los secretos de los Nictuku y los hizo suyos. Una mujer que era una leyenda viviente. Dime ahora Rukia, ¿cómo crees que ella debe verte? La joven en la que depositó todas sus esperanzas antes de auto inmolarse resultó ser una diablerista que acabó con la vida de otro Cainita y sobre todo la de…

Rukia llena de rabia al escuchar esto último se lanzó en su contra, Lithia desclavando su lanza evitó el ataque estando muy cerca de ella.

-¡¿Y tú que sabes?! –gritó Rukia llena de ira-, ¿¡Qué me puede importar lo que pueda pensar un monstruo que me dio esta maldición!? A mí no me importa quien fue mi Sire… tú no sabes nada… ¡NADA!

-Ya te lo dije, vi el interior de tú corazón- ¡Lo sé todo sobre ti!

Lithia le empujaba y atacaba con su lanza.

-Se que te enfermaste cuando tenías dos años gravemente y por eso incluso tu hermana estuvo pensando seriamente en abandonarte

-¡Silencio!

-¡Sé que tu primer amor fue el actual Brujah de Unohana! Ese pelirrojo llamado Renji, pero él te dejó por seguir su sueño, ya que tú no estabas en él.

Rukia atacaba pero empezaba desmoralizarse.

-Sé que tu hermana se enamoró de un Ventrue y por eso la torturaron y asesinaron…

-¡Ya basta!

-¡Lo sé todo! ¡Yo sé todo de ti! Desde la caída cuando dabas tus primeros pasos, la perdida de tu primer diente hasta el día en que un simple instante de burla del destino te convirtió en la Caitiff que eres.

Rukia golpeó con todas sus fuerzas usando ambas espadas. La Baali sonreía viendo como en sus ojos se mostraba desesperación

-Lo recuerdas, el momento que te marcó para siempre.

-No hables… ni siquiera, intentes abrir… esa… ¡BOCA!

Lithia dejó de sonreír.

-Se acabaron los juegos…

Antes de que supiera algo Lithia ya estaba a su detrás, no supo que pasó cuando su espalda fue cortada de modo profundo cayendo de rodillas, el dolor era intenso, parecía amplificado soltando ambas armas.

-¡AAAAAAHHHH!

-¿Acaso crees que en verdad podías pelar de igual a igual conmigo? No puedes, nunca podrás.

Lithia caminó hacia ella y le levantó jalándole del cabello.

-Ten por seguro que te mostraré el dolor que te provoca el miedo, ese miedo que te ha convertido en quien eres ahora.

-…

-Pero antes te diré algo, algo que seguro ya te dijo Ewah antes de que atravesaras ese portal…

La lanzó contra el suelo.

-Aquella ciudad donde estabas por tu decisión debe estar ardiendo… justo ahora.

_**000**_

Algo no iba bien en aquella ciudad, el castillo estaba callado, era como si todo estuviera muerto en ese instante y Unohana lo sabía, la noche tenía un ambiente macabro, siniestro en todos lados como cuando el aura de ese matusalén inundó el lugar. Tal era esa sensación que parecía que el mismo cielo se hubiera vuelto incluso más oscuro que antes, ¿acaso los Baali estaban cerca otra vez? No, la otra vez fue solo un sector, pero ahora era toda la ciudad, en una mezcla de miedo y depresión.

-Señora…

-Isane, ¿Aún no hay noticias de Byakuya-san?

-No, no hemos recibido noticias de él ni de su armada.

Su ayudante también sintió esa fuerza.

-La ciudad, está…

-Sí, muy callada

La puerta de un cuarto se abrió y de allí Hinamori salida acompañada de Inoue.

-Ten cuidado -le decía Inoue a ella

-Sí, descuida regresaré pronto

Inoue sonrió.

-Claro.

En cuanto salió hizo una reverencia a las dos mujeres que estaban allí.

-¿Adónde vas Hinamori-san?

-Recibí una carta de la madre superiora, quiere verme lo más pronto posible.

Eso no era una mentira, desde que llegara sus sospechas contar ella parecían seguir e Isane estuvo vigilándola con lo que no supo de la llegada de ninguna carta. Cuando Unohana le dio permiso y ella se marchó la Matusalén ordenó a dos de sus hijos de sangre que le siguieran que se perdían entre la oscuridad.

-¿Sabe que trama? –le preguntó.

-Si te dijera que sí mentiría, hay algo raro en ella, en su aura pero no puedo definirlo. Por un momento creí que había sido poseída por las sombras de los Baali, pero lo descarte tras que el incidente no dejara más rastros que el rapto del chiquillo de Kuhciki-san.

-Entonces debería pedirle a Renji que la persiga, el también siente algo extraño en la monja que acompaña a Inoue-san

-Él tiene otros asuntos que cumplir, debe vigilar el castillo del príncipe.

-Y la Lasombra

-Ella e Ishida-san están patrullando las calles, sobre todo los túneles subterráneos de los Nosferatu junto con algunos de ellos, varios se marcharon para revivir la alianza con los Gangrel de los bosques por lo que el lugar a estado abandonado, sin contar que tras la muerte de Joseff los Nosferatu perdieron su organización totalmente.

La noche era tenebrosa, Unohana presentía que algo estaba ocurriendo, algo tan terrible que ni ella era capaz de verlo.

Por su parte Inoue tras que Hinamori se fuera hizo lo que había estado haciendo desde en la mañana hasta esos momentos, rezar por el bien de aquel vampiro que la protegiera

-Dios… por favor trae a Kurosaki-kun a salvo… has que vuelva a salvo… por favor…

_**000**_

Hinamori caminaba a toda prisa con una dirección que parecía definida, a su detrás sin que se diera cuenta y sin hacerse ver había dos Brujah que la vigilaban detenidamente como se los ordenara su matriarca, aunque uno de ellos no estaba muy contento con esa misión sobre todo con una revuelta que estaba a punto de estallar en cualquier momento para acabar con el reino de aquel príncipe en esas tierras y que esa bastarda de los Kuchiki echara a perder.

-¿Por qué debemos vigilarla? –preguntó molesto.

-La Señora Unohana tiene un mal presentimiento sobre ella.

Eso no parecía para su compañero suficiente razón para seguir persiguiéndola.

-El Ghoul que la vigila en la mañana dijo que no es un peligro, incluso le dio comida a los guardias de las puerta Norte, solo es una humana sin más.

-Es nuestra orden

Un bufido de molestia.

-Hmp, en lugar de observarla deberíamos estar atentos a los movimientos de los Ventrue y estar preparados para el combate contra el príncipe... Aquí estamos viendo como una niña va hacia un edificio con una cruz en lo alto.

-La Señora Unohana no quiere una guerra abierta

-Esto es la Yihad, la guerra ha comenzado incluso antes de que seamos abrazados.

-Deberías comprender que ya de por sí la impura adoptada por los Kuchiki ha arruinado gran parte del plan, se están tomando ahora medidas más drásticas, lo que se hará incluso puede granjearnos la enemistad de muchos clanes. Ya de por sí nuestra organización está en decadencia y nuestros principios olvidados, Unohana no quiere que algo más suceda hasta que reciba informes del Ventrue Byakuya.

Su compañero maldijo por lo bajo mientras seguían de nuevo a Hinamori, pero en ese instante ella se detuvo y los observó a ambos para sin más seguir caminando pero esta vez en otra dirección, aquel Brujah lo notó de inmediato

-Oye…

-Que, ¿Se perdió la bolsa de sangre?

-Idiota, sabe que le seguimos…

-¿¡…!?

Ambos dieron un salto para bajar y acercarse más a ella que sin más comenzó a correr.

-Yo la detengo…

-¿Se puede saber que hacen dos Brujah por aquí? –dijo una voz tranquilamente

-¿¡QUE!?

Hinamori se detuvo al escuchar un alarido que retumbó en las calles para luego seguir esta vez caminando, por curiosidad volteó a ver qué sucedía encontrándose con esos dos tipos en el piso con los ojos abiertos. Hinamori voltéo y avanzó hasta los cuerpos mientras una sombra aparecía detrás de los cuerpos fulminados de los Brujah.

-Lo lamento –dijo ella

-No debes disculparte mi pequeña Ghoul –dijo la voz

-Mi señor, mi tiempo… se agota.

Una mano apareció entre las sombras y acarició su rostro y ella se sonrojaba mirando extasiada a quien estaba entre la oscuridad.

-Todo va según lo planeado así como su ejecución. Están desesperados a tal punto que harán una jugada arriesgada para controlar la situación, más no les servirá, las piezas ya se han colocado estratégicamente como para que un clan en decadencia como los Brujah logren algo.

-Sí -Hinamori dudó por un momento pero se armó de valor -, esto… Shiro-chan

-Descuida, cumpliré mi promesa y verás a tu hermano pronto ten por seguro eso. Hemos recuperado parte de su ser, pronto volverá a ser quien era hace mucho…

La muchacha le miró agradecida.

-Gra-gracias, gracias…

-Sigue con lo que te pedí Momo y lo que te prometí se cumplirá

La sombra observó la luna.

-Hoy inicia la parte final, prepárate

-¿Ahora? –Hinamori le observó sorprendida-, pero… yo creí.

-No puedo mantener esta aura como lo hace el señor de los 13 por más tiempo. Si no es esta noche tendremos que esperar siglos para cumplirlo

-Señor

-¿Dime?

-¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué ahora? La situación está caldeándose… no solo los cainitas, también las personas de este lugar y de otros lados, el temor que sienten se está volviendo odio, en otro tiempo, podremos usar a alguien más y ella…

-¿Acaso cuestionas mi plan?

-N… no… no lo hago solo que…

Aquel hombre esbozando una sonrisa se cortó la muñeca de su mano izquierda y de esta salió sangre, sangre que Hinamori se quedó observando embelesada, el sujeto acercó su palma hacia ella y esta temblando abrió la boca sacando su lengua para sentir el tibio líquido en su boca… no era suficiente, ella ávidamente sujetó al mano de ese ser y empezó a beber de la herida que este se hiciera.

-Pobre niña, has estado tan sedienta estos días, ¿verdad?

Ella seguía bebiendo.

-Pe…perdóneme, yo, yo solo. Yo…

Estaba extasiada sintiendo la sangre en su garganta, su sabor, su fuerza y mientras bebía la misma aquel hombre se acercó a ella y le susurró unas palabras al oído, no se sabía qué, pero esas palabras hicieron que ella abriera los ojos soltando la muñeca cayendo de rodillas comenzando a temblar, sus mejillas se tornaran de un rojo vivo y su labio inferior temblaba mientras una de sus manos iba directamente a su seno derecho.

-S-seño-señor… por… por favor… aho-ahora… no… no.

-Debes obedecerme Momo, lo sabes.

Ella lanzó un gemido mientras caía al piso colocando su otra mano en su intimidad.

-Mi… mi cuerpo… arde… se-señor… mi señor aaahhhhh, ah… hha…

Aquella sombra se puso de rodillas y acarició su rostro.

-Repite, ¿Quién es tu amo?

-Us… usted… us… ted… es… es… mi… m… a… amo… mmm... aaahhhhh…

Hinamori no podía controlar su cuerpo, no podía resistirse a ese poder y aquel serlo sabía. La tenía controlada por completo

-Cumplirás todo lo que te digo… ¿no?

-S… sí… lo haré… yo… ¡lo haré! Pare señor, mi cuerpo se quema… ¡pare!

Lanzaba un gemido ahogado mientras arqueaba su espalda y sus manos aumentaban esa sensación en todo su ser

-No podemos usar a alguien más –dijo la sombra-, debe ser ella…

Los gemidos aumentaban y se transformaban en gritos, aquel hombre hizo otro movimiento con su mano y las ropas de ella se rasgaron mostrando su cuerpo desnudo, ella empezaba a jugar consigo misma con más fuerza lo que parecía divertirlos.

-El plan se hará como lo dijimos, ya no hay nada ni nadie que nos detenga, ese pobre Ventrue ya pagó su intromisión, esperé mucho tiempo para esto y no pienso esperar más.

-S:.. sí… sí…

-No te escucho…

Las manos de aquel sujeto se posaron en su seno derecho y el otro en su intimidad.

-N… no… no lo haga… por favor no…. Ahora mismo yo… ¡NNNNN!

Un grito fuerte mientras el acariciaba con fuerza su cuerpo sin ser delicado.

-¿A quién amas? –le preguntó

-A usted… solo a usted…. –gritaba entre sus gemidos

-¿Por quién darías todo?

-Por usted… yo… yo…

Sus movimientos hacían que su cuerpo se estremeciera, era tan fácil manipularla, ya sabía cómo podía manejarla aunque ella se resistiera, Hinamori gritaba con fuerza y sin control mientras sus ojos estaban abiertos su cuerpo no aguantaba más.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras terminaba desplomada en el piso jadeando, aquel sujeto la había controlado desde hace tanto, no solo con su sangre sino con otros "métodos" que la había sometido tanto en alma como en cuerpo, toda ella ya no podía escapar. Era su esclava, no podía resistirse a él, su alma ya no podía hacerlo, lo necesitaba, como uno necesita una droga de la que se ha vuelto adicto.

Hinamori ya no podía resistirse.

Una mano acarició su cabeza.

-Sabes que hacer ¿no?

-Sí, lo-lo sé

-Buena niña…

Una esclava que no podía resistirse, su esclava.

-Aizen… sama…

_**-3-**_

_**Born of the Night**_

Rukia terminaba rodando por el suelo, su cuerpo estaba gravemente herido y no podía defenderse mientras que Lithia avanzaba hacia ella lentamente disfrutando cada momento. Rukia temblando de dolor intentaba ponerse de pie inútilmente, Lithia se puso de cuclillas observándola.

-Dime ¿qué quieres experimentar? –dijo con una voz suave- un dolor insoportable…

Se acercó a su oreja.

-O un placer inenarrable…

Rukia abrió los ojos ante esas palabras.

-Ven conmigo –le ofreció ella-, conviértete en mi amante esclava y salvaras tu existencia, no sabes lo que puedo darte, la lujuria que puedo otorgarte, el placer que solo los dioses conocen, el alimento digno solo de un sangre pura, cualquier cosa yo puedo darte todo eso y más, ven conmigo.

Rukia se ponía de pie a duras penas, Ichigo no se movía y no sabía que agonía podía haber soportado, debía darse prisa, tenía que darse prisa.

-Prefiero la muerte antes de ser tu perrita faldera… adora demonios…

Eso no le gustó a la Baali que elevaba su lanza

-Bien, como quieras… de todas formas escucharé tus gemidos, sean de placer o de dolor…

Diciendo esto lanzaba otra patada hacia el vientre de la joven que estaba vez no pudo evitar impactándola de lleno levantándola un poco para recibir en el mismo punto otra patada más que la lanzaba hasta uno de los muros golpeando la herida de su espalda lo que produjo un terrible dolor, Rukia lanzó un quejido al sentir el impacto. Lithia aparecía de nuevo dándole otra patada en la boca del estómago la estampaba en el muro que se rajó por la fuerza, aquella Baali clavó su lanza cerca de ella y sujetó el rostro de Rukia.

-Te duele…

Rukia le escupió, Lithia lamió la sangre que ella expulsara contar ella y luego esa misma lengua pasaba por los labios de Rukia.

-Apenas y empiezo.

Rukia abríoslo ojos sintiendo que algo la perforaba en el estomago justo donde la cota de mallas había sido destruida, temblando miró hacia abajo encontrando la mano de los dedos de Lithia extendidos y cada uno de ellos formando una fija garra casi como una aguja se habían incrustado en su cuerpo, Lithia mostró una sonrisa demente mientras su otra mano creaba las mismas garras.

-Tu cota de mallas aguantó un gran número de daño ¿no? Pero tu intento de ataque te dejó sin tu mejor defensa.

Rukia intentaba alejar la garra que estaba en su estómago clavada, sus manos temblorosas intentaron alejarla, pero Lithia la sacó de inmediato para introducirla con más fuerza, Rukia lanzó un grito de dolor, la otra garra de la Baali se unió empezando a apuñalarla continuamente llena de violencia, Rukia gritaba fuertemente sintiendo las cuchillas en su interior escuchando a Lithia a reírse disfrutando de su agonía.

-Dime… dime… ¿te duele? ¿¡TE DUELE MUCHO! ? ¿¡QUIERES QUE PARE!?

-¡GYAAAAH!

Rukia lanzaba gritos sintiendo las cuchillas en su ser escupiendo sangre de modo abundante de su boca, si hubiera sido humana esto ya la habría matado. Lithia dejó de apuñalarla para con una de sus garras clavadas levantarla empeorándola herida, Rukia ya no podía siquiera gritar, su boca temblaba y sus ojos estaban perdidos.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Lithia-, ¿por qué no gritas?

Rukia no parecía moverse, parecía que había entrado en letargo, Lithia se acercó a su rostro casi a sus labios

-Quiero que grites un poco ¡MAS!

Las garras se retractaron y Rukia caía lentamente, Lithia lanzó una patada girando sobre sí misma impactando en la pierna derecha de la morena destrozándola, Rukia recuperó la consciencia de golpe gritando estruendosamente mientras el mismo hueso de su pierna se veía salir por la piel, Lithia sin detenerse le dio un rodillazo en el estómago haciéndola inclinarse.

-¿Qué decías? ¿Qué ibas a salvar a ese vástago? ¡Ni siquiera puedes salvarte a ti misma!

Un alarido retumbó en el sitio mientras estrellaba la cabeza de Rukia en la pared salpicándola de sangre.

-¿Acaso no lo captas niña? Ese vástago que tanto deseas ha abandonado toda esperanza en su corazón.

-N… no, no es cierto…

Lithia le dio un rodillazo en el estómago para sin más hacerla caer al piso

Rukia cayó boca abajo al piso temblando de dolor, Lithia se puso a un lado de ella y levantó su pierna en lo alto para sin más precipitarla contra su espalda herida con tal potencia que creaba un cráter en el piso por el impacto

-Anda… míralo ahora

-Ichi… ¡Ichigo!

Lithia chasqueó los dedos y el joven descendió velozmente quedando suspendido como un muñeco de trapo sangrante.

-Él revivió sus pecados, todo aquel mar de sangre que él liberó. Su esperanza, su fe, todo ha muerto y ha aceptado este martirio como pago por sus atrocidades.

-No... ¡Ichigo!

-Pero no solo eso. Deberías ver mejor niña.

Rukia aunque no lo notó mientras peleaba ahora casi al borde del colapso empezó a escuchar pasos, un sin números de pasos que retumbaban en el suelo. No tardó mucho en verse totalmente rodeada de guerreros con la misma armadura que esa mujer y todos con máscaras y armados de guadañas. Eran cientos, miles que aparecían de la oscuridad.

-Tu muchacho es muy especial, en su interior guarda un fragmento del Caos, la fuerza que existió antes que la misma materia existiera. La antítesis de todo lo conocido, la fuerza inicial. Una fuerza que terminó dispersada en el cosmos y el infinito, pero que dejó varias partes de sí misma en varios lados y una de ellas reside en él. Y nosotros hemos buscado esas piezas desde que fuimos creados y en el trayecto creamos a todos estos guerreros, los L'Enfer y que ahora esperan la llegada de su general. De tú Chiquillo.

-N-no… ¡no!

Rukia quiso levantarse algo que a Lithia no le gustó.

-Deberías quedarte… ¡Quieta!

Lithia aplastó con su pie la espalda herida de Rukia con una fuerza brutal haciéndola que provocó que el cráter aumentara haciéndola gritar de modo agónico sintiendo como su espalda se rompía. Con esto la morena estaba completamente inmóvil y derrotada.

-Te dije que iba a hacerte conocer el dolor –dijo Lithia separándose de ella-, pero no solo físico, también torturaré tu alma… ¡Lord Albien! –gritó Lithia de repente-, ante ti se levanta el nuevo general del ejército del señor de la sangre y quien sembrara el camino a nuestro amo. Es hora de que renazca del fuego de la corrupción.

-Pa… para… para p-por favor…

Dentro del interior de Ichigo apareció una escena que hubiera deseado olvidar con todas sus fuerzas, pero nunca pudo hacerlo, estaba en la plaza de la destruida ciudad y varios Quincy estaban sujetos a un poste de madera, casi desnudos y en sus cuerpos las muestras de la tortura, él corría pero sus compañeros lo detenían.

-¡Deténganse!

En medio de los condenados, igualmente atada estaba una chica de cabello negro y con una mirada perdida, Tatsuki estaba allí y el sacerdote iniciaba unas palabras en latín mientras se acercaba a ellos como si se trataran de bestias contagiadas con la rabia, los caballeros templarios gritaban eufóricos, como demonios.

-Que Dios se apiade de estas almas impuras

-¡Tatsuki! ¡No déjenla! ¡TATSUKI!

-Ichi…

Las piras se encendieron.

Ichigo no podía acercarse, Tatsuki le miró levemente y le sonrió.

-Tatsuki…

Ella habló pero no pudo escuchar lo que decía, solo sus labios se movían. Cuando terminó de decir lo que fuera que dijo una flecha atravesó su corazón, una flecha salida de algún lado y la cabeza de Tatsuki se hacía a un lado inerte, los caballeros atados comenzaban a gritar mientras las flamas los devoraban, los guardias buscaban a quien asesinara a Tatsuki antes incluso de que las llamas le llegaran encontrando en lo alto a Ishida que se alejaba.

-¡Es el nieto de Souken! ¡Atrápenlo! Debe pagar por sus pecados contra la iglesia –gritó el sacerdote

A Ichigo no le importaba, solo veía como Tatsuki, el cuerpo ya sin vida de su amiga que ardía en esa pira, sin más, en silencio.

-Fui un tonto al creer que tendría una expiación, fui un simple peón que… no, eso no justifica lo que hice, yo lo hice porque quise hacerlo, yo maté inocentes, maté mujeres, niños, ancianos, traicioné a quien me amaba, la condené a muerte.

Su cuerpo era envuelto por las llamas.

-Rukia, regresa… no tienes que estar aquí e intentar salvar a alguien que no tiene salvación

Las llamas llegaron a su rostro.

-Para mí… solo queda el silencio.

Las llamas estallaron en el cuerpo de Ichigo ante la mirada aterrada de Rukia que lanzó un terrible grito al verlo, las llamas carcomían cada parte de su ser mientras el gritaba agónicamente calcinándose hasta que de un momento a otro las flamas liberaron una onda expansiva ante los ojos de Rukia y todos los presentes, la morena no pudo creer lo que veía, donde estaba Ichigo ahora se levantaba un ser deforme hecho de carne y hueso quemado, que se soltó con facilidad de las cadenas que le apresaban cayendo de rodillas hasta.

-Bienvenido, demonio blanco.

Ichigo lanzó un rugido que retumbó en todo el recinto y una fuerza oscura recorrió su ser envolviéndolo cambiando al carne quemada por una armadura de hueso carmesí y de su boca empezaba a vomitar algo que empezó a cubrir su cara formando una máscara, todo ante la mirada impotente de la morena.

Los demás seres se arrodillaron ante él.

Muy lejos de allí Inoue rezaba frente a una cruz de plata cuando de pronto notó como esta comenzaba a arder, un fuego espectral y demoníaco que la hizo asustarse retrocediendo, la cruz de plata se derritió formando una figura de un demonio sentado, Inoue observó esa figura mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

-Algo… ha pasado.

_**000**_

En la entrada de la ciudad dos guardias hablaban entre ellos para amenizar un poco su tediosa guardia sobre todo del extraño suceso donde la ciudad terminó sumida en un sueño lleno de pesadillas y de la incertidumbre que estaba en el aire. Uno de ellos bostezó abiertamente aburrido de estar ahí para, sintiendo el frío en su cuerpo por aquella noche que aunque fuera verano estaba muy gélida cuando escuchó un susurro no muy lejos.

-¿Oíste eso?

-¿Oír qué?

Todo estaba callado pero en ese silencio se escuchó un gemido.

-Ayuda… por favor…

Los guardias no dudaron en moverse de su puesto al escuchar la voz lastimera que salía de un callejón, encontrándose con una chica sin ropas tirada en el piso, ellos la reconocieron.

-Hermana Hinamori…

-Pero qué…

Uno de ellos se acercó a ella y quitándose su capa se la colocaba mientras colocaba su cabeza en su hombro

-¿Quién le hizo esto?

-…

El guardia observó a su compañero.

-¿Qué haces? Llama a las hermanas del convento ahora mismo…

-Yo, claro voy a…

-Lo siento -dijo Hinamori

-¿Dijo algo?

-Siento –dijo en un susurro-, hacer lo que voy a hacer ahora.

-¿De qué ha? ¡…!

Su compañero observó como el guardia se quedaba inmóvil mientras Hinamori se colocaba de pie cubriéndose con su manta, este no sabía que pasaba cuando notó como la garganta de su amigo se abría de tal forma que su cabeza terminó colgando salpicando el cuerpo desnudo de la chica que tenía una expresión fría en su semblante.

-Que… qué demonios…

-¿Me llamabas?

Una mano enorme le sujetó de la cabeza y lo levantó como si no pesara nada, Hinamori no retrocedió un poco mirando a un enorme sujeto con un sombrero que cubría su rostro.

-Grita para mí…

-Mikail-san –le llamó Hinamori-, Aizen-sama dijo que…

-Lo que diga tu Matusalén no me importa –dijo este-, y vine por una cosa simplemente y eso es…

Su mano apretó con fuerza la cabeza del guardia que a pesar de estar con un casco este se doblaba como si no fuera nada, el sujeto lanzó un grito ahogado mientras sus ojos derramaban sangre y se salían de sus cuencas hasta que reventó como un huevo desparramando su contenido.

-Nosotros cumpliremos el trato pequeña ramera del demonio de eso puedes estar segura.

Hinamori miró hacia otro lado.

-Entonces cada quien cumpla su cometido…

-Venga conmigo, Hinamori-san

Alguien estaba a su detrás.

-S... si… Ulquiorra-sama

El hombre de piel pálida y ojos verdes helados estaba a su detrás junto con un grupo de guerreros deformes.

-Su misión espera.

Ambos se perdieron en las sombras y Mikail avanzó pisando el cuerpo del otro guardia caído, la puerta que se supone que debían cuidar ahora estaba abierta y de la entrada aparecían demonios creados por sombras y carne humana, eran cientos.

-Es hora de buscar a la niña, ustedes jueguen con lo que quieran, les doy permiso

Los demonios se fundieron en las sombras y empezaron a deslazarse, Mikail sonreía avanzando en la oscuridad, esta vez nada les detendría, nada.

_**000**_

Lithia seguía pisando a Rukia mientras aquel demonio se liberaba, Rukia sentía que su corazón se hacía mil pedazos.

-No… no es posible…

-Dijiste que viniste a salvarlo –dijo con sorna Lithia-, pero deberías saber tan bien como yo que hay promesas que no pueden cumplirse, estar siempre al lado de uno, proteger a alguien, amar a alguien, no son más que palabras que se pierden en el viento para nunca más regresar, al igual que tú… Yume creyó poder salvar a quienes estaban encerrados aquí pero no pudo hacerlo, también sus palabras fueron vacías.

Las lágrimas carmesí de Rukia caían al piso, dolorosas, llenas de una tristeza que jamás creyó volver a experimentar

-¡Kaien-dono!

-¡Rukia, aléjate de mí!

-No, no pienso hacerlo, ¡No puedo abandonarlo!

-¡R… KIA!

-¡KAIEN-DDDDDOOOONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lithia se alejó de ella para recoger sus espadas, sobre todo la de Rukia a la que tocó con su dedo produciéndose una leve cortada, la sangre salió de este y ella lo bebió tranquilamente.

-En esta espada, hay muchos recuerdos, ¿no? Los recuerdos de aquel a quien admirabas y amabas con todas tus fuerzas, dicen que el amor puede redimir a las almas condenadas de nuestra estirpe. Pero si fuera así entonces ¿Por qué tú no volviste a ser humana? ¿Tu amor no era suficiente? ¿O era él quien no te amaba del todo? Seguro pensabas en eso también, en que el amor podría redimir a ambos, pero al final de diste cuenta que no era así, amor solo es una plaga que droga el alma, que la convierte en un simple remedo de existencia. No es más que un simple cuento.

El demonio con esa máscara monstruosa observó a Rukia y rugió, un rugido que retumbo en el terreno

Albien escuchó el rugido, aquel demonio recién nacido se movía y rugía al unísono que las almas del portal que ya no tenía casi sellos que lo mantuvieran cerrado y en esta algo golpeó al entrada con una fuerza terrible, Albien extendió los brazos al ver esto asombrado y también sobrecogido, aquel ser que estaba dentro gritaba y mostraba sus garras intentando salir del todo.

-Solo un poco más señor –dijo Albien-, solo un poco más.

El lugar temblaba más a Rukia no parecía importarle, solo le importaba ver como Ichigo se había convertido en esa cosa, en su mente aparecía su rostro sonriente, enfadado, serio, recordaba cuando él la abrazó cuando la pesadilla de la muerte de esos niños la atormentaba, recordó cuando le abrazó tras que lo liberara de la visión del infierno, recordaba sus discusiones, todo pasaba por su cabeza, hasta posarse en aquella monja que le entregara sus broches para el cabello antes de ir a este sitio. Todo vino de golpe, la fuerza que la mantuvo cuerda, la voluntad que la hizo seguir había desaparecido.

-Es obvio que sientes algo por él –dijo Lithia-, lo noté cuando esculqué tu alma a través de tu corazón, algo parecido a lo que sentías por aquel hombre que te salvara de convertirte en una demonio sedienta de sangre e igual que aquel sentimiento sientes claramente que no es correspondido, sabes que en el interior de él hay alguien más que ocupa sus pensamientos, aquella que aún es pura y sin mancha, aquella monja que te pidió que le dieras esos broches a él.

Rukia bajaba su mirada.

-¿Duele verdad? –le preguntó Lithia-, el dolor del amor silencioso que aparece sin que nadie lo espere, aquel amor que se guarda eternamente en silencio porque sabes que nunca será correspondido, lo sientes en tu ser, ese sentimiento que hace que a pesar de haber visto las atrocidades que cometió no seas capaz de odiarlo o sentir asco y desilusión por él… ese amor que es como un veneno que te mata no físicamente, sino que pudre tu alma y una alma que se pudre duele, duele demasiado.

.

Ichigo se quedó observándola, Rukia sujetaba con fuerza un puñado de tierra sintiendo su cuerpo deshecho, sin fuerza alguna.

-Esta será la última vez que te lo pido, ven conmigo, deja ese sentimiento atrás y abraza a lo que te ofrezco, solo así huirás de ese maldito sentimiento que se llama amor. Solo así serás libre.

Rukia no decía nada, aquella guerrera de armadura roja le observaba y algo parecía reaccionar en ella. Lithia bajó la mirada como si se sintiera decepcionada.

-Creo que te he sobreestimado, pensé que podáis haber hecho algo que en verdad hubiera valido la pena, pero solo fuiste una tonta que corrió hasta su propio fin –se dirigió a Ichigo- Kurosaki… Ichigo… no… DEMONIO BLANCO SHIROSAKI, ¿ves a esta cainita que está en el suelo?

La criatura avanzaba mientras los otros estaban de rodillas reverenciándolo como a un Dios.

-Quiero que la mates, completa el último sacramento y permite que nuestro amo renazca en esta tierra.

Un rugido y el demonio se acerco a Rukia

-Adiós Kuchiki-chan, termina tu vida con dolor, ya que eso fue lo único que viviste desde tu infancia, ese dolor acabará aquí y empezará otro más, termina como la basura que eres.

El demonio se puso en una posición como de una bestia para asesinar a su presa herida, Rukia no se movía, no quería hacerlo, ya no le importaba nada. Lithia parecía en cierto aspecto dolida por su actuar.

-Al final de cuentas…tú no eres como Yume

_**000**_

A lo lejos en la ciudad el caos se había desatado por completo, Inoue miraba todo desde la ventana sin poderlo creer, las personas morían, los demonios vagaban a su anchas, de repente escuchó un estruendo en la universidad que la hizo temblar de terror.

-¿Qué está pasando?

La puerta se abría de golpe, Inoue sujetaba un candelabro, algo insulso para defenderse pero no tenía otra cosa más, de la puerta apareció Hinamori sorprendiéndola.

-Hinamori-san, ¿estás bien? –dijo aliviada al verla, corrió hasta ella y le abrazó con fuerza, Hinamori tenía la mirada baja-, ¿Qué sucede estas herida?

-Inoue… yo… yo…

-Hinamori-san…

Sujetó su hombro.

-Lo siento, no tenía más opción.

-¿Eh?

Miró detrás de su hermana de hábitos, colgada del cuello y con una lanza clavada en lo más profundo del pecho estaba...

-¿U… U… UNOHANA-SAN? ¡Unohana-san! ¡Kyaaaahhhhhh

Hinamori la sujetó del brazo y la hizo arrodillarse, en sus ojos había lágrimas

-¿P… por qué… Hinamori-san?

-Lo siento…

-Hina…

-Lo hiciste bien Momo…

Entre la oscuridad dos hombres y una mujer aparecían, la mujer era de piel morena y cabello rubio, el otro era aquel que por poco y la mataba tras que protegiera a Ichigo de su ataque, aquel sujeto llamado Grimmjow que al verla sonrió.

-Nos volvemos a ver monja…

El tercero era pálido, con ojos verdes muy fríos que parecía un simple muñeco sin emociones que la miraba fijamente.

-Que pasa…

-Debes sentirte honrada –dijo una voz entre las sombras-, has sido elegida

Inoue sintió que le faltaba el aire, los otros tres se alejaron dando paso a alguien más que con solo su presencia le hacía sentir un terror inenarrable, un hombre alto de cabellera algo larga hacia atrás y con un mechón cayéndole hacia el frente, sus ojos eran un rojo brillante, la muchacha supo de inmediato que era como Unohana, aquel sujeto era un vampiro, pero no era uno cualquiera, era como si la misma oscuridad y el dolor estuvieran a su alrededor, una sensación que le hacía temblar, un ser antiguo mucho más que ninguno que su sola presencia hizo que sus pulmones se pararan, su cuerpo estaba petrificado. Era como aquel sujeto que se llevara a Ichigo, era esa sensación… EL TERROR PURO.

-Aizen-sama –dijo Hinamori con un rostro embelesado.

-Lo hiciste bien mi pequeña Ghoul

Aizen, aquel que provocara ese terror en los antiguos, el que matara a aquel hombre llamado Luthero, quien arrasara miles de villas aldeas y ciudades sin motivos que se pudieran apreciar claramente, quien masacrara a miles de inocentes, que robara secretos del mismo clan de la muerte, Aizen, el Matusalén que creyeron muerto estaba ahí delante de aquella muchacha que se sentía ahogar con solo tenerlo enfrente.

-Señor… por favor, cumpla con lo que me dijo…

Aizen miró a Hinamori y colocó su dedo índice en su frente, la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-A…i…zen… sama…

Inoue observó como Hinamori caía al piso con sangre saliendo por sus oídos, sus ojos estaban en blanco

-¡HINAMORI-SAN!

Aizen la sujetó de la barbilla a Inoue no podía hacer nada, su cuerpo temblaba sin parar.

-Sentirás el placer que va más allá de los mortales, de ahora en adelante tú serás mi nueva esclava.

Su ser estaba petrificado.

-Siéntete honrada, que serás la que me ayudará a convertirme en el nuevo Dios de este mundo.

Inoue sintió como las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-Kurosaki…kun…

_**Siguiente Capítulo**_

_**A Quien He Amado**_

_Habrá un receso de una semana, gracias por su comprensión._


	26. A Quien He Amado

_**Capítulo 24**_

_**A Quien He Amado **_

_Él lleva el rechazo como un traje de piel humana.  
Y ve la tentación como dos manos que estrangulan el amor.  
Cliffs of Doonen, "Animal Song (Mary my Mary)" _

_**-1-**_

_**Nadie**_

¿Por qué había nacido? Desde que tuvo conocimiento de sí misma nunca supo la respuesta, nunca supo que fue de su madre, ni siquiera recordaba su rostro o si tal vez murió por alguno de los experimentos de su padre o incluso tuvo la fortuna de huir dejándola a ella en su lugar. Lo único que supo desde el mismo momento que piso la tierra de los vivos claramente era que para ese hombre que se hacía llamar su padre ella no importaba más que las herramientas que usaba en ese extraño sótano donde ella solía traer incautos con los que experimentaba en su obsesión por mantener la poca magia que seguía existiendo en el mundo y que poco a poco estaba desapareciendo. Esas pruebas lo consumían totalmente dejándola a ella como un simple recuerdo de una vida que decidió abandonar.

Los tiempos hubieran seguido así, buscando eternamente un modo de retener su poder hasta que llegó aquel hombre o mejor dicho aquel monstruo, este le ofreció poder, le ofreció conocimientos más allá de lo que él podría comprender y su padre aceptó sin miramientos, pero todo don necesita algo a cambio y lo que ese hombre deseaba era algo que cambiaría su vida.

Le encomendó encerrar a un demonio como el dijeron. Su padre no lo dudó ni un segundo con tal de obtener el poder que lo degeneraría hasta convertirlo en algo irreconocible.

Ella ya era joven, podía haber huido, podía haberse incluso suicidado con tal de escapar de aquella pesadilla que pronto caería sobre ella, más se quedó, ella no podía abandonarlo y por mucho que lo pensara esa era su respuesta, la respuesta provocada por un amor que aún profesaba a ese ser que le dio la vida y siguió a su lado y le ayudó con aquello que encerraría a ese sujeto, le ayudó en lo que pudo peor para él seguía siendo solo una herramienta.

Y cuando llegó el día de cumplir su parte del trato… el rostro de aquel hombre, su presencia fue algo que nunca podría olvidar, que la seguiría en sus sueños hasta el momento en que ella dejara de ser una persona hasta convertirse en casi una autómata para cumplir lo que deseara ese hombre y reclamar claramente su nombre, el nombre que le dio aquel sujeto sin interés técnicamente.

Nemu… Nemo, Nadie.

El tiempo la volvió alguien sin emociones, casi vacía y creyó seguir así peor aquel joven vino, aquel joven le hizo recordar que hace mucho tiempo ella fue una joven normal y a pesar de lo que tuvo que suceder para salvarla ella podría seguir siendo eso, ser una joven normal, ser capaz de sentir, de alegrarse… de amar.

Pero eso ya no importaba, no ahora que veía a ese ser de gran tamaño sujetar del cuello a la única persona que una vez la trató como una persona normal.

-U-Uryuu.

No podía moverse, sus piernas estaban destrozadas imposibilitándole hacer algo y que no sea ver como Ishida estaba a punto de ser eliminado por ese ser llamado Mikail… sin que ella pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

-Patético humano, ¿¡Creíste que podías vencerme a mí!?

_**000**_

_(Horas antes)_

Tras la primera invasión se tomó medidas para averiguar cómo fue que lograron ingresar mediante los pasadizos Nosferatu, a espaldas del príncipe que prohibió acercarse a los mismo tras que Ichigo fuera atrapado Unohana mandó a grupos tanto de los suyos como de la estirpe de los condenados para averiguar que ocurrió y cómo fue que lograron entrar, los túneles eran inexpugnables, nadie podría pasar a menso que los mismos vampiros lo permitieran… pero ellos lograron pasar y no solo eso, acabaron con más de la mitad de sus habitantes.

Pero, ¿Cómo lograron entrar? Mientras más se adentraban no encontraban ninguna pista o al menos eso fue hasta que se toparon con un extraño sello rodeado de varios cuerpos clavados de los Nosferatu que fueron atacados, pero en ellos no se sentía ningún rastro de vida o esencia, como si sus cuerpos estuvieran allí, pero sus almas en otro lado.

-Y esto lo hicieron solo seis sujetos.

-Los matusalenes son seres peligrosos –dijo el Nosferatu que les acompañaba-, su líder Albien es siempre recordado con horror en las crónicas de la estirpe así como sus esfuerzos para liberar al ser que ellos llaman El Señor de la Sangre.

Nemu miraba los cuerpos empalados de los cainitas como sacos vacíos.

-Así que por eso atacaron pueblos enteros –dedujo Ishida-, para alimentar a su señor.

-No, no lo hicieron.

Ishida volteó extrañado.

-¿Qué?

-El Señor de la Sangre es un ser nacido del Caos, de aquello que existió desde siempre en la creación y es la representación de la destrucción y la muerte total, algo muy superior a un alto demonio o al mismísimo Lucifer, él se alimenta de la muerte y la violencia, no importa de qué lado venga. Eso lo fortalece, pero no puede salir de su encierro ya que para lograrlo necesita otra pieza del caos y en la guerra que hubo contra él y su creador esas piezas se disgregaron ocultas en el espacio y tiempo, pero siempre hay una que puede ser localizada, ustedes debieron verla ya.

-Quincy-san

Ishida comprendió, sobre todo recordando el día cuando toda su orden fue destruida.

-Sí, lo sé… Era aquello que Tousen quiso sellar.

Miguel asintió.

-Y que ahora es parte del cainita conocido como Kurosaki Ichigo.

Esas no eran buenas noticias.

-Pero, ¿¡Por qué no lo dijeron!? –le increpó el joven-, eso hubiera servido para…

-Dimos el aviso con uno de los nuestros al príncipe, pero él mensajero fue eliminado y los pocos que tenían el conocimiento fueron eliminados por los Baali, incluyendo a Josef. Cuando regresé, todo este caos había sido desatado. El Señor de la Sangre se alimenta de la violencia, pero las almas son algo que su prisión no puede atrapar, esos sellos fueron creados para atrapar almas para otro propósito, uno… igual de siniestro.

Tras estas palabras el silencio se hizo incómodo, Ishida intentando recuperarse de tal revelación ordenó a dos de sus hombres avanzar por una bifurcación para averiguar si aquel sector estaba sellado así como que ninguna amenaza pudiera aparecer, a su vez los Nosferatu caminaban entre las vigas siguiéndolos para prestarles ayuda.

-Nemu, deberías haberte quedado con Unohana –le indicó de repente Ishida.

-¿Qué?

-Este lugar es peligroso, más de lo que podamos manejar…

-Mi deber es estar contigo

-¿Y desde cuando se volvió un deber?

-Cuando yo lo decidí así.

Los Nosferatu que estaban a su detrás voltearon al escuchar un ruido similar a algo chapoteando y algo que velozmente se aparecía entre ellos.

-¡Cuidado!

Ishida en un movimiento rápido empujaba a Nemu cuando unas fauces aparecieron de la nada atacando a los presentes. Las enormes fauces desaparecieron como hicieron acto de presencia de repente.

-Mortales en los pasajes Nosferatu –dijo una voz como un eco-, ¿Acaso tan bajo el linaje de Caín ha caído tan bajo como para convivir con el ganado?

Una risa se hizo escuchar

-Al fin te encontré hija de Mayuri –dijo un eco macabro-, la que no es nadie

-Esa voz –dijo Nemu que cambió su expresión a una nerviosa

No, solo estaba nerviosa, estaba aterrada.

-¡No bajen la guardia! –gritó Ishida de pronto.

Las fauces aparecían por otro lado a lo que Ishida usaba su espada hiriéndolas, al ser tocadas por el acero bendito estas gritaron desvaneciéndose. En medio del caos entre las paredes aparecieron unos portales de donde tres hombres salían, entre ellos uno que a Nemu le hizo retroceder aterrada.

-Mikail…

-Ha pasado tiempo mocosa –le habló este con voz amenazante-, por fin podré cobrarme el encierro que me hizo pasar tu padre.

Ishida sacó su arco apuntándoles, cuando lo hizo de nuevo las fauces aparecieron atacándoles violentamente, Nemu utilizó velozmente su obtenebración para crear una barrera de oscuridad entre ellos y aquel ataque.

-Ishida-san, debemos irnos. Aprisa.

-¿Qué?

Al lado de Mikail aparecieron dos hombres, uno de ellos de cuerpo casi esquelético con una barba de candado con miles de tatuajes de tipo religioso y otro era un caballero con una armadura con miles de adornos de ángeles caídos y una cruz invertida, por su cabeza pasaban miles de clavos de hierro clavados en una piel pálida llena de cicatrices, los tres tenían una generación tan poderosa que los presentes sabían que enfrentarlos directamente sería solo un suicidio y más cuando varias criaturas aparecieron detrás de ellos salidos de la nada.

Estaban rodeados, la joven pensando rápidamente concentró las sombras que chocaron contra el techo provocando derrumbes. Ishida entendiendo su acción ordenó a todos que se retiraran cuando el techo empezó a caerse sobre aquellos que acababan de llegar.

-¡Corran!

Pero aquellos sujetos no eran tan idiotas como para dejarse vencer con algo tan simple, el hombre con la armadura tan pronto vio el derrumbe lanzó un horrendo grito y de su sombra se liberaron millones de cadenas que empezaron a golpear las piedras haciéndolas pedazos con la misma velocidad con las que caían a su vez que aquel otro sujeto hundía sus uñas en su pecho desgarrándolo manchando sus dedos que en un movimiento veloz elevó al cielo y la sangre que salpicaba cortaba los trozos de piedra como si fueran papel, entre los dos se las arreglaron para que ningún trozos de escombros les llegara a su vez que Mikail ordenaba a las bestias que les seguían atacar a los que acababan de huir con la distracción.

-No llegaran muy lejos –dijo el de tatuajes-, los demonios los encontraran…

-No Fe, lograran salir –dijo Mikail-. Esa chica y ese muchacho tienen medios para lograrlo… y eso lo hace divertido.

Mikail parecía divertido con lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-No falta mucho para que el señor de la sangre se libere. Sigamos con lo que se planeó.

El sello que estaba inactivo en el suelo fue activado, al hacerlo la imagen de una joven apareció en el medio.

-Mocosa, dile a tu amo que entraremos a la ciudad y arrasaremos con todo –le gritó Mikail a la figura-, queremos que esas puertas estén abiertas al llegar.

La chica asintió desapareciendo.

-Camina hacia el Abismo –gritó Mikail y apareció un portal en el sello- Braddock –habló al caballero.

Este lanzó un rugido y al hacerlo miles de criaturas aparecieron, todos acercándose al portal mientras que ajenso a lo que estaba ocurriendo Ishida y los demás corrían con toda la fuerza que podían dar sus piernas, pero desgraciadamente esas cosas eran veloces que por lo que los Brujah y los Nosferatu que les acompañaban les hicieron frente.

-Señor Miguel –habló uno de los nosferatus-, llévelos hasta la superficie.

-¡Avisen a la señora Unohana!

Los demonios atacaron y ellos respondieron, Miguel comprendiendo las palabras de sus hermanos le ordeno a Ishida y a Nemu que le siguieran, aunque Ishida hubiera deseado ayudarles desgraciadamente ellos tenían razón, si Unohana no se enteraba del ataque en la ciudad toda esta caería y con ellos las almas de sus habitantes.

El Nosferatu les guió por caminos estrechos que los demonios no podían vadear fácilmente, las puertas se abrieron y dieron con escaleras laberínticas en lo que parecía ser un pasadizo más profundo de detalles realmente impresionantes, imágenes de la misma creación pero con un toque más oscuro y desalentador adornaban los muros y los pilares de aquel extraño sitio que parecía llevar a ningún lado.

-Muchacho, este camino te guiará a tu destino dentro de la ciudad.

-¿Y usted? –preguntó, como respuesta escuchó los gritos de bestias que se acercaban.

-Muchacho, sabes tan bien como yo que si estas criaturas están libres sin la presencia del Matusalén de estos vástagos significa que lago mucho, mucho peor y aterrador debe estar ocurriendo. Necesitamos que la matriarca de los Brujah prepare una resistencia con las alianzas. Caso contrario no solo los cainitas caerán… lo hará toda la creación.

Los demonios llegaban hasta Miguel.

-¡Aprisa!

Ishida sujetó de la mano a su compañera y ambos entraron en aquel pasadizo mientras Miguel cerraba la puerta hablando en un lenguaje extraño, cuando se cerró las criaturas se abalanzaron contra él y aunque el vampiro logró abrirles las entrañas a dos los demás no tardaron en alcanzarle despedazándolo entre sus fauces de una manera brutal jalando por varias direcciones teniendo su cuerpo atrapado en sus hocicos monstruosos

_**000**_

Cuando su padre se transformó, Nemu no creyó que pudiera cambiar más de lo que era, pero desgraciadamente se equivocó por mucho, su padre se había convertido de un monstruo a un demonio, la había vuelto su sirviente con sangre y con brutalidad, ella dejó de ser una humana para ser su cobaya personal tratando de averiguar hasta que punto era capaz de soportar el cuerpo humano al recibir sangre de vampiros o alguna obscenidad salida de su retorcida mente.

Los años que vinieron fueron una tortura, su corazón, sus órganos completos eran extirpados varias veces incluso de modo simultaneo para hacer las pruebas, su cuerpo era mutado, mutilado en varias ocasiones como un hobby hasta que llegaba los momentos en que ella ni siquiera podía saber quién era o que era. Gradualmente esa vida fue grabada en su mente como su único destino y poco a poco empezó a dar la bienvenida al dolor como algo más de la vida, las emociones que una vez fluyeron en su ser se desvanecían dejando a una muñeca de trapo fácilmente manipulable, todo tipo de emoción como afecto, alegría, tristeza, todos fueron borrados de la faz de la tierra, de su mente.

Lo único que si pudo aún existir en su ser era fue el terror, el terror que le infundió Mikail cuando su padre tras varias pruebas estuvo listo para atrapar a ese hombre, a ese monstruo en una prisión donde no había ni tiempo ni espacio creyendo que estaría allí para siempre peor no fue así, de algún modo fue liberado y de nuevo la sensación que le ocasionó reapareció.

No importaba cuanto se apresuraran, cuando el pasadizo daba por fin con su destino la ciudad fue invadida ya, la masacre se expandió como una enfermedad trayendo desolación a las calles de la ciudad que poco a poco eran pasto de aquellas criaturas, los gritos se escuchaban y las llamas producidas por velas y lámparas que caían en el caos incendiaban las casas y calles.

Los seres del averno tenían el control, huir era imposible, la salvación mucho menos. Todo guiado por aquel hombre que parecía esperar, una espera que no tardó mucho cuando un resplandor brillante de color plateado apareció cerca del convento.

-Ya te encontré –susurró caminando en esa dirección.

-La chica cumplió con su cometido –dijo el hombre de los tatuajes-, aprovechando el caos Aizen se internó en la universidad con Ulquiorra. Unohana ha caído en letargo.

Pero lo que le decía no le importaba.

-Eso no me interesa. Ese maldito de Aizen cree que puede usarnos pero cuando el señor de la sangre despierte sus planes solo serán un sueño irrealizable por muy inteligente y poderoso que sea.

Mikail empezó a caminar en dirección del resplandor.

-Fe… ordena a una tercera parte de demonios que se junten cerca del resplandor, seguramente ahí habrá muchas almas para sacrificar.

La luna se elevaba con nubes rojas que parecían haberla rasgado. No muy lejos el hombre de armadura apareció casi como un espectro.

-He encontrado resistencia no muy lejos –habló con voz rasposa-, el Brujah que peleó contra Tomas y otros más y al norte.

-Un humano y una Lasombra –interrumpió.

-Así es… ¿qué hacemos?

-Lo que debemos hacer… no dejen nada vivo y luego esparzan los sellos creados por Lithia por todos lados, a más almas que se unan a la tormenta más poder obtendrá nuestro señor.

-Yo me encargaré de los Brujah que molestan –dijo Braddock sonriente.

-Cumpliré lo que me pides Mikail, luego guiaré a nuestros demonios antes de que el sol aparezca. Sin Lord Albien no podremos mantener por mucho tiempo su existencia en este plano.

Tras estas palabras los tres se separaron y varios demonios empezaron a dirigirse al resplandor que apareció como una plaga de langostas.

_**000**_

El pasaje los transportó cerca del convento, nada más llegar lo que vieron casi los deja aterrados, la ciudad en muy poco tiempo era pasto de demonios. Sin embargo en ese caos aún había personas que deseaban pelear para salvar a cuantos podían, desgraciadamente sus esfuerzos eran muy pocos comparado con los invasores y su naturaleza. Ishida sin dudarlo ayudando velozmente a las monjas sobrevivientes junto con Nemu para poco a poco entablar el orden entre ellos y tomar el mando para defender a los civiles.

-¡Señor Ishida! –gritó uno de sus compañeros, un sobreviviente del ataque de Ulquiorra.

-¡Informa caballero!

-Son demasiados… los pocos guardias que quedaron y nosotros no somos suficientes –pero eso no era la peor noticia-… han arrasado la universidad.

Aquella noticia los dejó en shock.

-¿Y la señora Unohana?

El caballero negó con la cabeza.

-Lo planearon todo y no dejaron cabos sueltos –dijo Ishida entre dientes.

Un grito de horror vino no muy lejos de ellos, las criaturas se acercaban, Ishida velozmente sacaba su espada y cortaba a la bestia que decapitada era tragada por el suelo y con eso un leve rayo de esperanza.

El demonio había sido invocado, ya una vez combatió con algo así de joven y sabía bien algo de todas invocaciones. No eran eternas.

Entonces debían aguantar, aguantar lo necesario.

Un recuerdo vino a su mente, recordó a Miguel.

-La señora Unohana me ha ordenado que les asista en lo posible.

-Toda ayuda será bienvenida.

El Nosferatu le miró fijamente con esos ojos deformes.

-Entonces debe prepararse para cuando llegue lo peor, Unohana está segura que la ciudad caerá pronto por lo que es necesario que las almas de sus habitantes no caigan en mano de los condenados adoradores del diablo por lo que le daré esta información. Algo que Josef prohibió decir a cualquiera. Que dentro de la iglesia que fue destruida hay un pasaje justo debajo de la imagen de la santa madre, esta les llevará a las afueras de la ciudad y a un lugar seguro. Desgraciadamente los hijos de Caín no pueden ingresar a las catacumbas debido a que es tierra sagrada.

Un pasaje, una escape.

-Si ocurre la condena, lleva a cuantos puedas. El Señor de la Sangre, el Dios de la violencia se alimentará sino de ellos y mientras más vidas lo alimente se hará más poderoso y cuando lo haga, nada en este mundo o en el otro que podrá detenerlo.

La única escapatoria.

-¡Lleven a las personas a la iglesia! –gritó con voz fuerte de mando-, ¡Aprisa!

Nemu asintiendo ayudaba en lo que podía para juntar a las personas junto con algunos guardias y caballeros de la orden Quincy, desgraciadamente el pánico se había apoderado de muchos y las personas se atropellaban las unas a las otras intentan huir primero.

Más criaturas se acercaron.

-¡Maldita sea!

Ishida lanzó una barrera con su cruz bloqueando su avance, pero no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para eliminarlos solo repelerlos, ese tiempo fue vital para organizar a todos que con ayuda de las monjas sobrevivientes en lo posible para huir de modo ordenado, aunque era realmente difícil.

Las bestias seguían llegando e Ishida no iba a poder hacerles frente a todas, afortunadamente Nemu llegó hasta él para brindarle su apoyo quien se mostró aliviado al verla a su lado.

Las bestias reaparecían como una ola monstruosa.

Nemu miró la luna, la luna como herida de muerte y al sin número de criaturas que avanzaban velozmente pero eso no fue lo que la perturbó más. Ella sintió de nuevo la presencia de aquel hombre llamado Mikail que era más y más fuerte, se estaba acercando.

-Ishida-san, Saquemos a cuantos podamos.

-Uno de nosotros debe decirle a Abarai lo que sucede

-Yo iré –dijo uno de sus caballeros

-Ten cuidado

La ola de ataques seguía creciendo.

-¡Aprisa! ¡Repliéguense!

Las personas comenzaron a correr, por fortuna más organizados, Ishida usaba su arco para eliminar a dos de esas bestias que se les pisaban los talones y Nemu moviéndose velozmente se deshacía de las que aparecían por los lados decapitándolas con su espada.

-¡No se separen!

Pero la batalla claramente era perdida, no tardaron en estar superados en número, el joven los dirigió hasta un callejón que daba a la calle donde se elevaba lo que quedaba de la iglesia, al estar allí se detuvo algo que Nemu imitó.

-Nemu, adelántate con todas las personas que puedas a la iglesia. Sabes dónde está el pasaje que nos indicó Miguel, cuando saques a todos usa tus sombras para ponerte a salvo.

Esa orden dejó confundida a Nemu que no tardó en protestar.

-¿Qué?

-Vaya darles el tiempo necesario para huir.

Esa orden era algo que no iba a obedecer.

-No, yo pienso quedarme con...

-¡Mis ataques pueden dañarte tanto a ti como a esas cosas! –le interrumpió-, no puedo luchar con toda mi fuerza si estas cerca. ¡Vete!

Las palabras fueron fuertes e hirientes, pero Nemu comprendía que Ishida estaba nervioso.

-No, no me importa eso. No pienso alejarme de Quincy… no pienso alejarme de Uryuu.

Nemu no parecía estar dispuesta a alejarse

-Yo, yo soy Nemu, soy nadie y por eso…

-¡NEMU! –le gritó interrumpiéndola- Recuerda lo que prometimos a Luthero, que pase lo que pase la seguridad de los inocentes era primero.

La chica le miró suplicante.

-Voy a alcanzarte, te lo prometo.

Ella miró hacia otro lado viendo a las personas, otra vez perdían el poco control y orden que habían recuperado sin saber qué hacer.

-Uryuu…

El muchacho le sonrió.

-Espera a Abarai, trata de salvar a cuantos puedas.

Ella no quería irse pero tenía razón, si usaba sus habilidades de Quincy a gran escala ella también saldría perjudicada.

-Le esperaré, no tarde por favor…

-¡Sí!

Diciendo esto estaba lista para partir. Las criaturas los encontraban ya estaban cerca, Ishida sacando varias de los carcaj que llevaba emitió una oración a estas flechas antes de dejarlas en el suelo y sacar un que elevó al cielo esperando a que Nemu estuviera lo suficientemente lejos junto con las personas.

La joven guió a los sobrevivientes mirando a su detrás viendo a Ishida esperando a que se marcharan y cuando lo hicieron lanzó la flecha al cielo donde la misma estalló y se convirtió en un montón de dardos que descendieron como una lluvia contra las criaturas que recibieron el impacto, las de primera fila cayeron fulminada por la lluvia de luz que él creó mientras que los de atrás empezaban a pasar, Ishida previendo esto lanzó de una bolsa sala en el suelo susurrando de nuevo algo en latín y a la voz de Amen un nuevo destello como una cruz apareció bloqueando toda la zona, las criaturas silbaron y retrocedieron quemándose.

-Esta barrera no caerá a menos que me maten –dijo él apuntando con su arco- y no crean que podrán hacerlo fácilmente ya que soy muy bueno atacando a distancia.

Un rugido de las criaturas.

(_**MOTA Pato**_: Quincy Santo versión Unlimited XD)

A pesar de la barrera aquellos demonios se lanzaron en su contra, pero la barrera les repelía como si nada a lo que Ishida levantando su arco empezó a disparar las flechas que llegando al cielos se convertían de nuevo con un destello en miles de flechas luminosas que descendía como una tormenta contra ellos siendo destruidos por la fuerza sagrada que imbuían las mismas. Los demonios retrocedieron y reagrupándose volvieron a atacar siendo repelidos por la barrera a su vez que eran eliminados por Ishida. Auqnue los primeros ataques fueron exitosos el número jugaba a su favor.

_"Las flechas que uso son limitadas"_ pensaba, _"debo matar a cuantos pueda antes de que se acaben"_ _"Por suerte la barrera que uso aguantará hasta que me maten y eso dará oportunidad a Nemu para huir."_

Más bestias se acercaban, Ishida les apuntó con su arco y la flecha que llevaba se convertía en tres que raudas impactaban en las cabezas de sus objetivos que caían y se hacían pedazos.

Más se acercaban y él les apuntaba.

-¡Tomen!

_**000**_

-Aprisa –gritó uno de los guardias- ¡Rápido!

A pesar de que Ishida hiciera frente a la mayor parte de las criaturas algunas habían tomado otras rutas acercándose a ellos, era cuestión de tiempo para tenerlos cerca.

-¡No se separen!

La iglesia ya estaba cerca hasta que por fin lograron entrar en esta.

-Rápido, entren, ¡entren!

Las mujeres avanzaban a toda prisa mientras el guardia se colocaba en la entrada junto con otros más para evitar que esos seres entraran por ella aunque los daños ocasionados la primera vez les daban a esas cosas más sitios por donde entrar. Nemu activaba algo en el altar donde un crucifijo tallado hacía presencia oyéndose un chasquido dando paso a una pasaje que daba a la tierra, a su detrás escuchó a las criaturas que golpeaban con sus cuerpos la puerta haciéndola temblar mientras más merodeaban por el techo emitiendo chillidos que hacían helar la sangre.

-Entren, aprisa –dijo Nemu a los demás, algunos obedecieron entrando peor otros, sobre todo las monjas al estar cerca de una de las cruces de aquel recinto sangrado se arrodillaron y empezaron a orar provocando que Nemu se sintiera incómoda.

-Señor…ayúdanos

El pasaje estaba allí, la salida. Pero las personas en lugar de entrar se arrodillaron con ellas elevando plegarias.

-Dios nuestro…

-Señor…

-Q…qué hacen, entren ya.

Pero las personas no escuchaban, solo se arrodillaban y se ponían a rezar presas del pánico, tal vez eso ahuyentaba a las bestias que retrocedían, pero Nemu también se sentía afectada por la misma sintiendo claramente que su bestia interior se revolvía incómoda preparándose para soltarse. Nemu se controló peor no creía que lo haría por mucho.

-¡No es tiempo para rezar! –dijo ella-, debe irse

Las personas dejaron de hacerlo pero no se movían aterradas.

Por fin uno de los demonios descendía del agujero del techo hacia ellos que lanzaron un grito al tenerlo tan cerca y más cuando de un movimiento veloz aquella bestia abría su boca y partía en dos a una de las monjas que lanzó un chillido antes de callarse para siempre masticando su cuerpo lentamente para luego tragárselo.

El caos volvía a reinar, la criatura rápidamente buscaba más presas y aunque los guardias quisieron ayudar la puerta tembló nuevamente.

El demonio cogió a uno de los niños decapitándolo y tragándose su cabeza para después seguir con lo que quedaba de su cuerpo y a su alrededor la gente empezaba a chocarse y empujarse hasta tal punto que empezaron a pisarse entre ellos, del techo no tardaron en bajar más envalentonados por la acción de su semejante. Nemu no podía permitir que esas cosas siguieran a su antojo y rápidamente atacaba a la primera criatura que entrara con su espada, el demonio al verla levantó sus manso terminadas en garras más la joven velozmente cortaba una de ellas separándola de él que rugió de rabia y dolor para luego su cabeza ser cortada en dos en un movimiento veloz por parte de Nemu desintegrándose.

Las otras dos criaturas que entraran al notarlo se abalanzaron contra ella, más estaba preparada para recibirlo o al menso lo estaba cuando notó que en el suelo estaba un niño que pronto sería aplastado por ellos, ella velozmente se acercó a este y lo sacó del camino de estas cosas pero al hacerlo bajó la guardia lo que ese ser aprovechó para levantar sus garras y golpearla con estas en la espalda abriendo su armadura y su piel, ella abrió al boca emitiendo un leve gemido cayendo al suelo entre el caos de las personas.

Los demonios al verla en el suelo le atacaron, el niño no se movía del lado de Nemu que sujetándolo en brazos los esquivó a duras penas.

La bestia rugía, la herida no solo causaba dolor sino también… hambre.

La gente estaba desesperada, algunos entraban en el pasadizo peor otros más empujaban a quienes entraban y es más, algunos los jalaban para entrar primero, no había orden ni nada, era una carrera por la supervivencia no importaba como.

Los demonios atacaron de nuevo y la joven los esquivó de nuevo, pero la herida era profunda y ardía por el origen sobrenatural y a diferencia de Rukia, ella ya estaba perdiendo el control debido a tanto tiempo de haber sido alguien sin emociones humanas, ella apenas y recuperaba en si su humanidad no solo por la maldición de Caín sino por la maldición que le impusiera su padre y que ella misma aceptara para sobrevivir a todo lo que tuvo que pasar.

El niño no se soltaba de sus brazos, ella sintió los latidos de su corazón

Abrió su boca, allí estaba la respuesta a su agonía, en ese cuello, el niño vio como la mirada de Nemu se volvió antinatural y unos colmillos afloraban en su boca dándole un aspecto monstruoso, el niño gritó aterrado justo cuando las criaturas iban hacía ellos.

Pero la joven mantuvo el autocontrol y sujetando al niño de la cintura lo lanzaba lejos de ella y las criaturas, evitó el primer ataque y usando su mano desnuda atravesaba al demonio justo en su pecho, la bestia emitió un chillido para luego desintegrarse, Nemu concentrándose en la otra bestia extendió su sombra que se convirtió cerca de aquella cosa en un pico afilado atravesándolo ante la mirada de todos los que entraran en el edificio, todos con ojos de terror a pesar de que esas dos bestias terminaran muertas.

-¡Ngh!

Nemu cayó de rodilla sintiendo el dolor en su espalda y a la bestia rugiendo por salir.

Las bestias que intentaban entrar por la puerta de repente dejaron de golpearla y el lugar quedó en silencio todos observando a la joven que estaba de rodillas sin moverse cerca de un altar de plata pulida donde ella no se reflejaba.

Una de las monjas corrió hacia el niño que temblando se aferró a ella.

-¡Un monstruo, es un monstruo!

Pero el niño no era el único que estaba aterrado, todos habían presenciado la escena, aquellas sombras que salieron de ella y como atravesaron al demonio, algo que para ellos no era un alivio, para ellos eso también era un acto demoniaco.

Esa chica era también un demonio.

-¡Monstruo!

-¡Ella es un diablo!

Los caballeros que eran parte de los Quincy intentaron calmarlos pero uno de los guardias velozmente corrió hacia ella con su alabarda para atacarle.

-¡No!

-¡Muere bestia satánica!

Pero hacer ese movimiento solo permitió que Nemu reaccionar esquivando el ataque y sujetando al sujeto del cuello y la cintura con sus brazos de modo salvaje hundiera sus colmillos en su garganta escuchando los gritos de todos que retrocedieron viendo la escena que al ver el rostro de la joven convertida en un animal salvaje quedaron presas del horror.

El hombre abría los ojos y la boca hasta que Nemu recuperándose de su frenesí lo soltaba, quien caía al suelo pálido pero aún vivo. Al recuperar su control notó claramente como todos le miraban.

-…

El miedo se volvió odio.

-Es un monstruo…un monstruo –gritaron histéricos.

-¡Nos tendieron una trampa! –gritó una mujer.

-Nos han enviado aquí para morir –gritó otro.

Ella hubiera querido decirles que se calmaran, pero con lo que observaran eso hubiera sido estúpido, pronto sintió como algo le golpeaba el rostro, uno de ellos había sujetado un trozo de piedra y se lo había lanzado, algo que otros empezaron a imitar.

-¡Diablo, mosntruo!

-¡Cálmense! –gritó uno de los Quincys pero era inútil, el caos se apoderaba de ellos.

-¡MONSTRUOS!

-Ella no tiene reflejo, es un ser sin alma –gritaron al ver en una cruz de plata como la imagen de Nemu no aparecía

-Son iguales a esas cosas

-¡He dicho que se…!

El grito del hombre quedó acallado cuando la puerta que intentaban cuidar se hacía astillas saliendo por los aires en miles de astillas y no solo eso, los que estaban resguardándola lanzaron un grito al ser atravesados por un sin número de cadenas.

Las personas retrocedieron y de la entrada aparecía un hombre con armadura y varios clavos en su cabeza.

Braddock los había encontrado

_**000**_

Las bestias aumentaban en número, Ishida había lanzado todas las flechas que tenía a su disposición haciendo valer cada una pero por muchos estragos que ocasionó en las líneas enemigas un sin número de monstruos seguía avanzando entre los restos de sus iguales que poco a poco se volvían polvo. El joven respiró hondo, aunque su habilidad fuera impresionante, él seguía siendo un hombre y un hombre tiene su límite.

Sacó su espada mientras salía del círculo de protección que creara, no quedaba otra que pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Dios…dame fuerza…

Sacó su crucifijo y lo besó para seguidamente atacar con este a las criaturas que se abalanzaron contra él, la cruz creó un destello refulgente que incineró a varios que estaban en su radio de acción para atacar con su espada cortando cabezas y miembros alternándolo a su vez con las descargas con la forma de una cruz luminosa del crucifijo. No permitiría que avanzaran más.

Mientras peleaba su mente repasaba las palabras que le dijera su abuelo cuando él entrenaba.

-Ishida, has alcanzado un gran nivel en tus habilidades pero ten en cuenta que al fin y al cabo eres un hombre y por más fuerte que sea tu habilidad tu cuerpo no aguantará si la usas por mucho tiempo. Aunque tu fe sea mucha, el cuerpo tiene un límite y si llegas a él…

La espada cortaba a la criatura que tenía delante como si nada y luego usando la cruz golpeaba el piso incinerando con un fuego blanco a las bestias en una onda expansiva.

-Morirás.

-Si es así…espero morir por una causa justa

-Nieto,no hay causas justas en este mundo, ni siquiera las santas. Todo guerrero y líder siempre cree tener a Dios de su lado en el combate, los Israelitas lo demostraron más que nadie, ningún pueblo que cree en Dios debería estar de acuerdo con las matanzas.

-Entonces ¿por qué debo pelear? Si Dios no está del lado de nadie… ¿¡por qué luchar!?

-Uno lucha por aquello o por quien que ama, solo esa razón hace que uno esté dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo.

-Pero yo no tengo algo así.

-Lo tendrás hijo, lo tendrás. Cuando lo encuentres… sabrás que todo vale la pena… incluso morir.

La espada cortaba sin piedad, siendo rodeado de repente por lo que golpeando el suelo con su cruz liberó una onda expansiva que calcinó sus piernas causándoles graves daños que aprovechó para eliminarles.

Venían más.

-Alguien importante… por quien morir

Era extraño recodar algunas cosas que había convivido con aquella muchacha llamada Nemu, recuerdos de cómo se conocieron, viéndola sufrir por culpa de aquel que se hizo llamar su padre sin tener más remedio que convertirla en un sirviente de la noche para rescatarla o tal vez condenarla.

-Señor Luthero

-Vienes para saber de la joven, ¿verdad?

Ishida miró hacia otro lado, el sacerdote cainita comprendía.

-El abrazo no es algo que se pueda aceptar fácilmente, pero ella por lo que vi ha omitido gran parte de sus sentimientos incluso antes de ser convertida.

Miró la noche que extendía su negro manto.

-Eso me entristece.

-Pero ella está -ya no podía decir viva pero se sintió aliviado-, está bien…

El hombre se acercó a aquel caballero.

-Nosotros los Lasombra somos emisarios de la oscuridad joven caballero, nuestro corazón, de muchos de nosotros alberga las tinieblas y algunos piensan que ese es el origen de toda la raza de los condenados por el pecado de Caín. La carga que llevamos tal vez se puede igualar a la de los del Clan Nosferatu, ya que al fin y al cabo nosotros tampoco podremos parecer del todo humanos.

Una sonrisa amarga

-No quise darle esta maldición a aquella joven, pero su padre también le obligó a hacer cosas terribles y un alma inocente como la suya no merece el castigo eterno por las decisiones de otros. Ella merece una oportunidad de enmendar sus errores, aunque no haya sido capaz de impedirlos por voluntad propia.

Luthero sujetó un enorme libro con tapas de cuero oscuras, lo que muchos ahora dictan que era un libro sagrado que él veía como una guía y a veces como solo un montón de letras sin sentido.

-Es por eso joven guerrero que me gustaría que estuvieras al lado de esta nueva chiquilla que ha sido despertada a la oscuridad

-¿Qué?

El sacerdote hablaba con gran seriedad que incluso a Ishida sorprendió.

-El hambre nos consume muchacho, la bestia interior es una dura carga, aquella que amenaza todo lo que creemos y lo que nos mantiene humanos, yo sufrí mucho por la misma hasta que las mismas puertas de la salvación se me fueron reveladas. Yo creo que para que esta joven tenga ese mismo destino necesitará de alguien que le haga recuerdo que aunque sea un ser de la noche, sigue teniendo humanidad.

-Humanidad –Ishida habló con sorna-, yo vi lo que la humanidad hace… no es nada que pueda loarse.

-El hombre tiene cosas buenas y lo sabes, de otro modo tú Fe, esa fuerza que usas no tendría efecto. Aunque reniegues de la iglesia tu fe sigue en pie, brillante como el mismo sol.

-Mi fe fue algo que me inculcó mi abuelo y a veces he dudado de ella…

-Pero aún está contigo y quiero que esa fe la compartas con ella, en la oscuridad la luz brilla más intensa

Ishida parecía pensativo.

-Hubiera deseado que la joven Kuchiki se la llevara para entrenarla, pero ella me dijo que al fin que ahora Nemu pertenece a un clan, no como ella y que debe aprender del mismo.

-Según sé, ella no es bien vista entre los clanes con los que convive.

Luthero asintió.

-Si no fuera por la mano protectora de quien se proclamó su hermano ya muchos cainitas la hubieran asesinado, sobre todo por los pecados que acarrea contra la estirpe.

El Lasombra hizo una pausa.

-Nemu espera en los refugios de esta iglesia. Por favor, ve a verla.

Ishida obedeció y se adentró en el refugio subterráneo, las antorchas iluminaban el camino hasta encontrarse con ella, una muchacha de rodillas sin moverse, su largo cabello estaba suelto mientras en una tinaja llena de agua intentaba ver su reflejo, un reflejo que nunca más aparecería.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Yo, ya no estoy aquí –dijo en un susurro.

-¿Qué?

-Mi alma, ya no está conmigo

Ishida se acercó a ella y se arrodilló a su lado

-Me llamo…

-Ishida Uryuu, líder de los Quincy, lo escuché –le habló con voz suave pero carente de emoción-. Tú me salvaste junto con aquella joven, ¿verdad?

-Se podría decir

Ese lugar era silencioso, era obvio que ella debía ser uno de los pocos vástagos que Luthero creara

-¿Qué me ha pasado? –preguntó casi como una autómata-, no siento mi corazón, no late, mis pulmones tampoco respiran y aún así, sigo aquí

-Sí, es extraño… pero te acostumbraras.

Ella se puso de pie.

-Mi padre está muerto, ya no tengo a nadie a quien seguir, ya no tengo propósitos

-Ahora eres libre…

-Libre.

Por fin notó una reacción en ella, una reacción de miedo.

-Esa palabra… me aterra.

Nemu se puso de rodillas frente a Ishida.

-Tú y esa joven fueron los que me salvaron, por eso les seguiré a ti y a ella ya que me devolvieron de la muerte.

-¿Qué?

-Les serviré en todo lo que pueda, lo que digan yo lo cumpliré.

Ishida sujetó su rostro.

-Yo no quiero esclavos y aquella joven tampoco

-¿Ah?

-Tú eres libre, haz lo que quieras.

Ella sintió su tibia mano en su mejilla, un contacto placentero.

-Entonces, ¿puedo estar a su lado?

-Ah, yo…

-Seguiré a Quincy-san donde sea que vaya y cuando la joven que me ayudó regrese a pedir mi ayuda, se la ofreceré.

-Ella se llama Rukia y seguro se sentirá honrada de que le ayudes en lo que puedas.

Nemu bajó la mirada.

-Puede que tu vida sea más difícil ahora –dijo Ishida con voz seria-, ¿Estás preparada para lo que pueda venir?

Ella asintió.

-Yo soy Nemu, yo soy nadie y le seguiré de ahora en adelante

El joven sonreía un poco mientras era rodeado de aquellas cosas. Al principio no comprendió que quiso decir con eso pero luego descubrió el significado del nombre de la chica, una muestra más del poco cariño que tenía su padre hacia ella.

Nemu-Nemo-Nadie

-Ha pasado mucho desde que nos conocimos, pero no me arrepiento de haberte conocido.

La espada dividía a otra criatura.

-Abuelo, creo que ya he conocido la razón por la cual estoy dispuesto a morir.

Las bestias le rodeaban

-¡Pero si puedo volver a su lado, lo haré, estaré con ella todo el tiempo que Dios me entregue!

La cruz y la espada atacaron de nuevo, la luz que era lanzada incineraba y purificaba, un poder que aquellas cosas eran incapaces de soportar, aquel joven no iba a rendirse, su orgullo se lo impediría. Sin embargo no muy lejos en el combate Mikail observaba con rostro sus acciones, había observado a aquel muchacho y al igual que Lithia él era capaz de ver lo que los mortales guardaban en su interior, en su corazón mismo.

Y él le sería útil.

-Creo que ya sé como atraerla hasta mí

_**000**_

Braddock gritó liberando las cadenas lanzándose contra las personas que gritaron, Nemu quiso ayudar a una de ellas pero esta le empujó gritándole monstruo a su vez que esta era despedazada por las cadenas escuchándose como los huesos, la carne, todo era despedazado dejando solo una mancha de sangre en el suelo así como unos cuantos restos en un charco de sangre.

Aquel monstruo asesinaba sin piedad aprovechando su terror, viendo como las personas se empujaban, se golpeaban y se aplastaban entre ellos sin importar quienes estuvieran cerca, aunque fueran niños o ancianos.

Humanidad. El hombre al ver esto se reía.

_**000**_

Más criaturas eran destruidas, pero con cada una Ishida notaba como su cuerpo comenzaba a resentirse y con eso era rodeado siendo dispersadas por su cruz creando un destello, pero con esta misma él cayó de rodillas regresando a la barrera que pro un momento tembló debilitándose.

-No podré estar así por mucho tiempo… debo, debo reunirme con Nemu y los demás. Pero si lo hago la barrera desaparecerá al no estar cerca…

Los demonios atacaron de nuevo siendo repelidos, Ishida apretando los dientes lanzó una ráfaga con su cruz acabando con tres de ellos.

Peor al hacerlo escuchó unas palmadas.

-Bravo…bravo –dijo la voz de quien aplaudía- muy interesante.

Un hombre de gran tamaño aparecía entre las criaturas que al verlo retrocedieron, el enorme sujeto sonrió a Ishida lo que lo puso nervioso y más cuando lo reconoció.

-Tú, tú eres…

-Mikail –dijo este-, el Gran Oso y uno de los líderes de los 13 del clan Baali. Y tú eres quien mando a Juliet al inframundo.

Ishida hizo se puso en guardia, Mikail hacía tronar sus puños.

-Pobre mortal, ¿No sabes acaso lo que se está a punto de llegar?

Se puso en guardia, aquella bestia era muy distinta a unos demonios inferiores. Ese hombre era algo mucho, mucho peor.

-No, no lo sé ni me interesa. Sea lo que sea soy capaz de destruirlo y empezaré contigo adorador del diablo.

-Eso suena divertido –dijo Mikail acercándose aún más lo que hizo que el joven retrocediera-, pero antes, ¿Dónde está la Lasombra Nemu Kurotsuchi?

Ishida le apuntó con su espada

-No te importa

-Su padre me encerró hace mucho. Ella debe pagar por lo que hizo ese maldito Tzimisce

-No la tocarás mientras siga en pie.

Las criaturas rondaban expectantes, Mikail mostró una mueca de molestia.

-Eso puede arreglarse.

-¡…! ¡Gaaah!

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo recibió un fuerte golpe en su cuerpo del puño que atravesó la barrera como si nada haciéndolo rebotar en el piso de piedra. El joven intentó colocarse de pie pero cayó al suelo vomitando sangre.

-Aunque hayas retrasado a mis siervos, Braddock debe estar muy cerca de ella así como de los humanos que tanto te esforzaste en proteger.

-¿¡Q-QUE!?

Mikail se quitaba sus ropajes mostrando su musculoso torso listo para pelear.

-Tu Fe, es un arma formidable, diezmaste a gran parte de mis tropas en poco tiempo y eso es de alabar, pero ¿Acaso crees que tú eres el único con Fe?

Ishida no comprendía.

-Nosotros también tenemos Fe, nosotros los tres miembros principales de los 13 sobre todo tenemos la mayor Fe de todas.

-¡No blasfemes!

Diciendo esto apuntaba su cruz contra él

-¡No tengo tiempo para esto!

Varias ráfagas fueron contar Mikail

_**000**_

Las cadenas despedazaron a todo lo que encontraban como si tuvieran voluntad propia, Nemu intentaba atacar pero no podía hacerlo ya que eran demasiadas frustrando cada intento y es más, poniendo en peligro su misma existencia por la enorme velocidad en la que se movían. Pero era una joven decidida y atacó nuevamente peor su intentó terminó con ella bloqueando a duras penas las mismas siendo empujada contra los muros que se partían al ser chocados con su cuerpo.

Nemu salía de estos sacudiendo su cabeza, mientras aquellas cadenas acaban de atravesar a una monja y a un hombre y las despedazaba sobre él creando una lluvia de sangre que él abriendo su boca recibía gustoso.

Braddock le apuntó de nuevo y atacó, pero en ese instante algo chocó con ellas despedazándolas.

-¡Zabimaru!

Una espada aparecía estirándose cortando las cadenas, el caballero monstruoso miró en dirección donde vino el ataque notando a un pelirrojo que aparecía junto con un hombre de gran tamaño y piel morena.

Renji devolvió a su espada a su forma original, Nemu notó que estaba herido, tenía varias cicatrices en su ser, como si hubiera estado peleando mucho antes.

-Rayos… primero un tipo con hilos de carne y ahora uno que lanza cadenas, ¿Qué todos los Baali son fenómenos?

-Señorita Kurotsuchi, ¿está bien? .preguntó aquel hombre.

-Ayuden a los que siguen vivos –dijo ella

La gente gritaba viendo a los nuevos recién llegados. Renji les miró con ojos antinaturales.

-¡Escuchen malditos mortales! –gritó con voz potente-, ¡entren en ese pasaje o yo mismo me saciaré con vuestra sangre y entrañas!

Los guardias que sobrevivieron al parecer con ese grito entraron en razón ay que jalando a algunos empezaron a guiar a los sobrevivientes hacia el pasadizo aunque el descontrol seguía esta vez era menor, Braddock atacó con más cadenas pero Renji usando a Zabimaru les hacía frente.

-Peleas conmigo.

Braddock mostró sus deformes dientes.

-Así me gusta, céntrate en mi engendro.

Chad corría hasta el pasaje ayudando a todos los que podía y manteniendo el orden entre ellos.

Sin embargo en sus acciones más y más criaturas aparecían; Nemu estaba a punto de ayudar cuando sintió aquella presencia de nuevo, tan fuerte que supo de inmediato que estaba donde Ishida se quedara

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Renji retrocediendo tras repeler un ataque de Braddock

-Quincy-san…Uryuu está en peligro…debo ir a ayudarle

-Bien, yo me basto contra este maniático.

-Pero…

-Ve con él. ¡Ya!

Nemu asintió.

-Gracias…

Nemu usó su velocidad para marcharse, algo que Braddock no estaba dispuesto a permitir, peor la espada de Renji apareció peligrosamente cerca de él cortando su armadura y creando chispas, Braddock sorprendido notó una enorme grieta en esta y luego a Renji que sonreía al ver el daño que ocasionara.

-Parece que eres menso fuerte que ese loco de los hilos de carne, eso facilita las cosas.

Braddock furioso se lanzó contra él.

Nemu se marchaba velozmente dejando a Renji y a Chad en aquel sitio, para no perder tiempo peleando con esas cosas que empezaron a reunirse alrededor de la iglesia usó su disciplina para moverse entre las sombras de aquella noche que ahora se alumbraba por el fuego provocado en varias casas.

-Uryuu…

_**000**_

-Nemu… cálmate

Una vez usó su habilidad demasiado, el hambre y la bestia intentaban salir por ese motivo

-¿Qué… qué me pasa? Siento que lago… algo quiere salir de mí…

La primera vez que tuvo contacto con la bestia, recordaba que Ishida esa vez estaba a su lado.

-Sangre… necesito… sangre…

Ishida se acercó a ella y le extendió su brazo.

-Toma…

-¿Qué?

-Rápido, antes de que te controle

-No… no puedo… beber de Quincy-san, no puedo… señor… máteme

-¿Qué?

Ella temblaba.

-Como soy nadie, a nadie le importara mi desaparición, para eso nací, cuando dejo de tener utilidad… entonces

-Hazlo…

-Yo…

-No digas que no eres nadie, yo te veo aquí mismo… ¡Ahora deja de decir eso y bebe mi sangre!

No podía, no sabía si podría controlarse, podría matarlo… pero el hambre aumentaba con cada momento y con ella aquella criatura de la que le había hablado Luthero, la bestia, la criatura que solo busca alimentarse y destruir, tenía miedo, aunque no pudiera demostrarlo estaba asustada, Ishida le sujetó de los hombros con fuerza.

-Te digo que bebas

-¡NO!

-Te lo ordeno…

-¿Ah?

Su mirada era tan decidida.

-Dijiste que me seguirías y cumplirías lo que te dijera ¿no? Entonces te ordeno que bebas mi sangre

Ella miró hacia otro lado

-Es una orden…

Abrió la boca y los colmillos salieron a flote mordiendo aquel brazo y succionando la sangre e la misma, la vida de aquel joven.

-Ne… Nemu… es suficiente… Suficiente

Ella seguía succionando, necesitaba gasta la última gota, hasta la última.

-¡NEMU!

Ella abrió los ojos y retrocedió, Ishida se sujetó el brazo del cual aún salía sangre más la herida se cerraba, ella retrocedió.

-Estuvo cerca…

-…

Su expresión, esa expresión de miedo.

-Tranquila, pudiste controlarte eso es lo que cuenta….

-Yo… ¿acaso tendré que vivir así para siempre?

Una mirada de desesperanza se dibujó en ella, Ishida colocó su mano en su hombro.

-No, ten por seguro que no será así siempre

Quiso ponerse de pie y por poco y se desploma.

-Quincy-san

-Creo que estoy algo débil

-Es mi culpa…

Ishida miró su rostro y usando su otra mano limpiaba algo en sus ojos.

-Hace mucho reprimiste varios de tus sentimientos –dijo él-, pero es obvio que aún puedes mostrarlos…

-…

-Y dices que no eres nadie

Nemu no comprendía cuando sintió con su propia mano una lágrima de color carmesí.

Muy pronto estaría cerca de Ishida, pero el temor en su pecho hacía que su corazón que estaba estático comenzara a latir con fuerza, recordaba que le dijo que ayudara a las personas pero ella no podía permitir que él se sacrificara, no podía. Es por eso que comprendía a la perfección lo que hizo Rukia, ya que ella estaba haciendo ahora lo mismo, no le importaba ahora mismo la ciudad o sus habitantes.

Solo el importaba la seguridad de aquel joven.

La sensación aumentaba, el temor aumentaba a cada segundo.

-Uryuu, aguanta por favor…ya llego...

Diciendo esto ella daba media vuelta, tenía que regresar al lado de aquel caballero.

_**000**_

La cruz destello quemándole al piel, Ishida sin dudar lanzaba todas las que podía viéndolo retroceder, este lanzó un grito de dolor mientras Ishida aprovechaba para atacar con su espada cortándole el pecho y el cuello, el enorme hombre lanzó un grito ahogado retrocediendo lo que Ishida aprovechó para golpear una vez más con su cruz creando flamas blancas en él, el Quincy retrocedió viendo el fuego y aquel sujeto de rodillas

Debía rematarlo ya, debía… una risa proveniente de aquel hombre entre el fuego

-Jiji… jajaja… hahahahahahahahAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Las heridas se cerraban de inmediato y el fuego desaparecía

-¿¡…!?

Ishida atacó de nuevo pero aquel hombre, Mikail se colocó delante de él sujetándole del cuello

-No estuvo mal –dijo Mikail saliendo del resplandor con varias heridas que se sanaban como si nada sujetando la espada de Ishida con la otra mano y partiéndola en dos.

-¡…!

-Pero, necesitas más para hacerme un rasguño.

MIkail lo lanzó contra una de las casas destruyéndola con su cuerpo, Uryuu quiso levantarse pero Mikail ya estaba delante de él golpeándolo en el pecho con la palma de su mano, Ishida abrió los ojos y escupió sangre siendo lanzado de nuevo varios metros hacia atrás, soltando ahora su cruz.

-¿Cómo es? ¿Ahora yo crees que tengo también mucha fe?

Ishida escupía sangre mientras intentaba levantarse pero su cuerpo se resentía completo.

Mikail estaba delante de la barrera.

-Anda… ¿Es todo lo que tienes mortal?

Ishida apretó los dientes y le apuntó con su cruz.

-Te mostraré lo que tengo…

Cargó toda la fuerza que podía en ese ataque y lo lanzó contra aquel Baali, pero este golpeándola la invertía y la energía que era blanca se volvió de rojo sangre siendo devuelta, Ishida no supo qué hacer en ese momento más que defenderse con los brazos los cuales se quemaron con un fuego negro

-¡GGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

El enorme sujeto levantó su mano y tocando la barrera la dispersaba como alguien que quita un envoltorio de algo, la misma se hizo miles de fragmentos de luz dejando al muchacho sin habla y más cuando este se acercó a él a gran velocidad y sujetando ambos brazos con su enorme mano las aplastaba presionándolas con fuerza antinatural levantando a Ishida del suelo provocándole una gran agonía sintiendo que sus brazos estaba a punto de quebrase, Mikail notando su sufrimiento le daba una patada que lo alejó de él varios metros y lo dejó en el suelo sin que se moviera.

Mikail escuchó los latidos de su corazón, seguía vivo.

-Parece que los Quincy entrenan de formas que incluso nosotros desconocemos, un mortal común habría terminado muerto ya con el castigo que recibes. En cambio tú sigues vivo, eso es admirable.

Aún no era tiempo de matarlo, no hasta que ella llegara porque llegaría, estaba seguro.

El fuego empezaba a apoderarse de aquel sitio, Ishida estirando su mano alcanzó su cruz y poniéndose de pie como pudo entró en la casa que se incendiaba seguido de aquel vástago.

-¿Estás huyendo?

Un destello le llegó pero no le hizo nada ya que la quemadura se desvanecía como nunca hubiera aparecido.

-Un mortal siempre es un mortal, eso no te servirá. Te dije que yo también tenía fe y mi fe oscura ahora mismo que mi amo está a punto de ser liberado me defiende

-¡No blasfemes! ¡Bestias como tú no tienen Fe!

Mikail avanzaba, Ishida sujetó con su brazo derecho su crucifijo.

-Dios los maldijo, ustedes solo son monstruos que tiemblan ante ÉL

-Oh, ¿En serio?

Empuñando su cruz lanzó una destello que no atinó a Mikail, este creyendo que había fallado se acercó más, pero no vio venir que todo el lugar empezaba a desplomarse.

-¿Hmmm?

-Mi ataque no solo afecta a las criaturas impías, también afecta si quiero a todo lo físico presente.

El techo candente empezaba a desplomarse encima de Mikail

-Ustedes no pueden soportar el fuego así que serás purificado por el mismo.

De su cinturón sacó una botella de cerámica que contenía aceite que trajera de una iglesia junto con tres botellas de agua bendita y la tiró a Mikail para luego salir corriendo, este lanzó un grito mientras era envuelto en llamas justo cuando el techo de la casa se desplomaba sorbe él.

Ishida salió justo a tiempo, cuando terminó esto apretó los dientes viendo sus brazos que estaban quemados, lanzó un grito de dolor al sentir que su misma cruz se había fundido en su mano y que era imposible soltarse de ella, sus dedos estaban prácticamente pegados a la misma.

Cayó de rodillas aguanto los deseos de gritar

-¿No creerás que eso funcionará conmigo verdad?

El techo de la casa que acababa de derrumbarse salía por los aires y de allí aparecía Mikail envuelto en llamas pero estas aunque estaban en su cuerpo no podían quemarlo ya que su cuerpo se regeneraba rápidamente

-Todo indica que acabaste con Juliet de pura suerte.

-Q-que… qué… ¿¡Qué eres!?

Ishida quiso atacar de nuevo pero Mikail lo aplastaba contra el piso y lo hacía hundirse en él, Ishida gritó sintiendo como su caja torácica era destrozada.

-Tu muerte.

Ya no tenía más recursos.

-Mi amo llegará a este mundo y cuando pase todo se sumirá en tinieblas.

Ishida intentó ponerse de pie, pero empezó a vomitar sangre, el hueso había astillado los pulmones también que debía tener varias hemorragias.

-¡Uryuuu!

Aquella voz le hizo voltear, Mikail sonrió al ver a quien había estado esperando.

Nemu estaba ahí con los ojos abiertos totalmente, viendo a Uryuu en el suelo medio muerto y a ese hombre que estaba alegre de verla notando esos ojos llenos de terror y desesperación mirando lo que acababa de suceder.

-Tardaste en llegar… hija de Kurotsu…

-¡Haaaaah!

Nemu no le dejó terminar la frase ya que liberando varias sombras que tomaron su forma corrieron hacia él, Mikail esperó su ataque pero ante su sorpresa las sombras se movieron velozmente en varias direcciones y una de ellas le golpeó justo en la cara con su rodilla seguida de otra en su estómago y la otra en su espalda, Mikail quiso reaccionar pero estas se alejaban y golpeaban en distintas direcciones una y otra y otra vez hasta que dos dando un salto lanzaban una patada voladora simultanea en su rostro provocando que perdiera el equilibrio para alejarse y que la misma Nemu apareciera con ambas piernas lanzando una patada voladora hundiendo la cabeza de Mikail en el suelo.

Teniéndolo fuera de combate temporalmente Nemu corrió hacia Ishida que apenas se movía.

-Uryuu… Uryuu.

-¿Q-qué haces… aquí?

Su pecho estaba hundido, eso no era bueno.

-Quincy-san, debe…

Nemu sintió la presencia de Mikail a su detrás y sujetando a Ishida escapaba de él ayudada por sus sombras que lo entretuvieron.

-¡Maldita mocosa!

La joven no pudo llegar muy lejos y ni siquiera podía usar su disciplina de velocidad, hacerlo solo provocaría que las heridas de Ishida empeoraran.

-Nemu, vete. Ese ser, es un monstruo.

-Lo sé. Mi padre lo encerró antes.

Las sombras atacaban pero Mikail acababa de destruir a una y luego a otra atrapando a la tercera y destrozando su cabeza con su mano.

-Nemu, huye.

-No voy a dejarlo, nunca…

-¡Kurotsuchi!

La joven no se percató que Mikail ya los había detectado y a una velocidad inhumana de lanzó contra ellos, la joven dejando a Ishida en el suelo hizo lo mismo chocando con él, pero la fuerza de Mikail era tal que ella fue repelida siendo lanzada varios metros hacia atrás, pero Nemu velozmente se recuperaba y apoyándose en un muro tomaba impulso para lanzarse en una patada voladora que golpeó el rostro del enorme sujeto que soportó el impacto pero no el siguiente que ella conectó girando ahí mismo en una pirueta levantando su pierna que caía como un martillo en su cabeza, sin perder tiempo Nemu sacó su espada y la clavaba en la garganta de Mikail que abrió la boca al sentir el impacto.

Era su oportunidad de acabar con él, no debía… pero contra Mikail esos ataques no eran suficientes y antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo Nemu sintió como la sujetaba de su pierna y la levantaba como si nada.

-¡Nemu!

Diciendo esto la levantó como si nada y al estrelló contra el suelo, Nemu no emitió ningún quejido recibiendo el impacto nuevamente, Mikail la sujetó de ambas piernas y se las separó brutalmente, Nemu esta vez lanzó un horrendo alarido soltando su arma.

Mikail sonriente repitió la operación de nuevo escuchando los gritos de la joven para después estamparla contra el suelo. La joven ya no se movía y Mikail se sacaba la espada de su cuello.

-Muy osada mocosa, pero necesitas más que eso.

La levantó.

-He esperado mucho para hacerte sufrir lo que yo sufrí, vas a desear que te vuelva cenizas…

La joven apretó los dientes y extendiendo su mano golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas su pecho con su mano convertida en una garra, una garra que atravesó su pecho y desgarró la piel, desgraciadamente se topó con la placa de acero que cubría su corazón.

-Mocosa mal…

Una cruz salió de la nada atacándolo en su rostro.

-¿¡Qué!?

Ella cayó al suelo temblando de dolor, sus ojos vieron a Ishida que rápidamente se abalanzaba contra él con la cruz fundida a su mano y la estampaba en su pecho, Mikail sonrió brevemente cuando sintió como su piel empezaba a arder.

-¡Miserable!

La fuerza de la cruz aumentó y el pecho de Mikail de abría mostrando al placa de acero que guardaba y no solo eso, pronto esta empezaba a fundirse, si esto continuaba llegaría a su corazón.

-¿Quincy… san? ¡Uryuuu!

Nemu quiso ponerse de pie Ishida pero sus piernas habían sufrido un terrible daño y no podían sostenerla quedándose observando como él estaba encima de Mikail a punto de atravesar la única barrera que daba contra su corazón notando la desesperación del vampiro. Desgraciadamente este recobrándose del impacto sujetó el brazo que sujetaba la cruz y lo partió sin más, Ishida gritó de dolor siendo sujetado del cuello por él.

-N-no… no…

-Patético humano, ¿¡Creíste que podías vencerme a mí!? ¡A Mikail!

Quería moverse, hacer algo pero no podía. La sonrisa que mostró aquel cainita fue horrenda y sujetando a Ishida de la cabeza lo estrello contra el piso una y otra vez mientras la sangre se regaba en el suelo. Nemu gritó llamando la atención e los demonios que se quedaron observando.

-¡ALEJENSE! –les ordenó y estos obedecieron.

Mikail lo elevaba por los aires y lo hacía caer de nuevo con violencia, hasta que sintió como una parte de su cráneo se hundía.

-QUINCY-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN

Aquel hombre vio la expresión desesperada de Nemu que intentaba levantarse.

Lágrimas de sangre

-Quincy-san… ¿no me odias?

-Ne-Nemu…

Mikail le mostró la cabeza totalmente manchada de sangre de aquel caballero sonriente al sentir su dolor.

-Eres muy hermosa cuando sonríes.

El puño de Mikail se elevó golpeando a Ishida emitiendo un tronido como de un melón al partirse cuando caía al suelo. Ishida que ya no se movía siendo lanzado hacia ella mientras las bestias le dejaban rugían ante el espectáculo, ella se quedó petrificada recibiendo a aquel muchacho, los ojos de Ishida tenía la mirada perdida, el no sé movía

-Uryuu…

Mikail lanzó una carcajada mientras Nemu gritaba, un grito desgarrador.

_**-2-  
Cenizas de Sueños**_

(Tema de ambiente: NieR-God Bound by Rules)

Nemu se puso de pie como pudo, sus mejillas manchadas de sangre que salía de sus ojos miraban a Mikail que tronaba sus nudillos liberando dos sombras que se materializaron a duras penas mientras ellas cojeando avanzaba hacia aquel hombre recogiendo su espada, su largo cabello que siempre estaba en una trenza estaba suelto y se movía con el viento.

-¿Qué pasa niña? No lo creo, ¿Acaso creías amarlo? ¿Es eso?

Ella no respondió solo se lanzó contra él junto con sus sombras en una batalla que sabía muy bien estaba perdida y que él iba a hacer durar el tiempo necesario para hacerle sentir el infierno antes de darle la muerte definitiva.

El cielo nocturno era rasgado pro nubes rojas que parecían haber herido la luna, en el ambiente lleno de fuego y muerte se escuchaba sonidos de golpes, del acero golpeando la carne así como de algo derrumbándose cerca de un cuerpo destrozado que no se movía pero parecía ser consciente de lo que escuchaba.

-Morir por alguien, salvar a alguien.

Nemu caía al suelo nuevamente, su cuerpo ya no daba más pero sabía bien que esto ocurriría, aquel vampiro era más fuerte que ella, su generación mucho menor así como su brutalidad, peor lo más importante, ella estaba peleando sin deseos de ganar porque lo único que le había dado deseos de seguir ya no estaba, aquel ser que una vez le trató como una persona acababa de morir, de morir de modo brutal sin que ella pudiera hacer nada.

Esto era una batalla perdida y ella la peleaba sin esperanzas de vencer porque no tenía deseos de hacerlo ya, nada importaba, solo morir y las tinieblas.

-Mikail la sujetó del cabello, ella no emitió ningún sonido

-¿Eso es todo? Bueno, no esperaba menos de nada.

El cuerpo de Ishida se movía levemente.

-Pero debo admitirlo, estuve al borde de mi fin. Debes sentirte orgullosa de ese mortal, lástima que donde voy a enviarte no lo verás nunca más y tú serás lo que siempre has sido… nada.

Algo resplandecía, algo poderoso, algo etéreo.

-Morir por alguien, por alguien a quien amas…

El vampiro iba a rematar a Nemu más una descarga le llegó de lleno quemando su mano obligándole a soltar a su presa, volteando notó a un resplandor que se acercaba a él y que le lanzaba más descargas que él evitó al menso una parte porque otras más le alcanzaron haciéndolo caer.

La joven notó estupefacta que la figura luminosa que acaba de aparecer era Ishida.

-Qui…Quincy…. ¿Quincy-san?

Escuchó uan voz espectral, la voz del joven caballero.

-Nemu…vete ahora -dijo el espectro Ishida.

Mikail se puso de pie dispuesto a atacar a la figura brillante pero su golpe no llegó a ningún lado atravesando a aquel joven que lanzó más descargas contera él causándole un grave daño y lanzándolo por los aires, el cainita se psuo de pie lanzando maldiciones.

-¡Esto es ridículo! –bramó lleno de ira-, tu, ¡tú ya estás muerto!

Nemu no comprendía.

-Mi abuelo me contó de esto –le explicó dijo Ishida a la joven-, la habilidad de desplazar el alma, una técnica letal contra fuerzas tanto sobrenaturales como mortales, una técnica prohibida hace mucho ya que cuando uno lo hace, el cuerpo morirá dentro de poco y no habrá regreso, ingresaré a un abismo donde no saldré nunca.

-¿¡…!?

-Nemu, Adiós… fui feliz al conocerte… te amo…

-No… Q-Quincy…

La figura velozmente atacó a Mikail que ordenó a los demonios ayudarle, Ishdia viendo a todos lanzó una ráfaga en varias direcciones que despedazó a todas las criaturas presentes ante la sorpresa del cainita que apretando los dientes y mostrando sus colmillos intentó atacarle, más ello era inútil, simplemente no podía tocarlo y en cambio él si podía hacerlo lanzando una potente descarga en su pecho.

-¡Gaaaah!

La joven se acercó lentamente al cuerpo de Ishida y de este sintió los leves latidos, seguía vivo.

-¡Huye Nemu!

Ella obedeció y cubriéndose de sombras junto con el cuerpo de Ishida desapareció mientras Mikail gritaba histérico.

-Maldita zorra, ¡NO HUIRAS!

Ishida o su espectro concentró su propio ser en varios rayos de energía que pulverizaban todo, casas, piedra, madera y a las bestias, Mikail retrocedió sintiendo como impactaba en su brazo y esta vez el poderosos brazo era cercenado del todo y se convertía en polvo.

-¡Bastardo!

Los rayos se dispararon por todas direcciones, Mikail aún era incapaz de creer que ahora en verdad estaba siendo dañado de modo grave y no solo eso, sus demonios, casi en su totalidad estaban destruidos.

-¡NO DEJARÉ QUE ELLA HUYA... ESPERE MUCHO… MUCHO PARA ACABAR CON ELLA!

Los rayos iban en su dirección y algunos le alcanzaron cortándole la carne y quemándola pero no iba a bastar para eliminarlo no si tenía que acabar con esa chica. Descargas tras descargas vinieron y Mikail ahora mostrando incluso carne y hueso seguía avanzando notando como poco a poco Ishida empezaba a desvanecerse.

Pronto este acto desesperado quedaría como otros en saco roto

(Tema: NieR-Emil Sacrifice)

Sin embargo Nemu ya lejos de todo esto apareció en un lugar apartado sujetando el cuerpo de Ishida que empezaba a enfriarse, no quedaba mucho tiempo.

Ella acarició el rostro desfigurado de aquel joven.

Perdóname Quincy-san… Uryuu.

Veía resplandores a lo lejos.

-Pero yo… yo no quiero, no quiero que mueras.

Su alma al morir su cuerpo sería enviado seguramente a las tinieblas, eso le dijo, ¿Por qué? ¿Un alma así de noble debía tener tan cruel? No quería, no iba a dejarlo. El amor es egoísta, no importan los demás, solo aquel a quien se le profesa aunque puede hacer cosas bellas puede también hacer cosas terribles.

Por eso mismo ella no permitiría que cayera en el abismo de la oscuridad, no lo haría.

Los demonios que sobrevivieron al ataque de Ishida los encontraron, ella lanzó su oscuridad creando varias replicas suyas que atacaron usando gran parte de su sangre en ellas, pero no importaba.

-Uryuu, gracias por salvarme, pero ese hombre es el recuerdo de los pecados de mi padre y esos pecados, debo enmendarlos yo… el único que merece una oportunidad ahora de redimirse, eres tú…

Se acercó a su cuello y sus colmillos aparecieron mordiéndolo, bebiendo la sangre de su interior.

"_La salvación tú podrás lograrla, te doy gracias porque me diste un significado. Mi nombre siempre significo nadie, pero ahora tuve una existencia, aunque este muerta jamás me sentí tan viva gracias a ti."_

No muy lejos Mikail había sufrido grandes daños, las quemaduras en otros vástagos habría hecho que la bestia amenazara con salir pero él era todo menos humano.

-Esto es ridículo, como un mortal tiene tanto poder…

-Morirás aquí –dijo Ishida

-No, no lo haré –Mikail sonrió-. Ahora que mi señor está cerca no moriré…

Las descargas se liberaron pero esta vez fueron menos intensas ante la sorpresa de Ishida y la sonrisa de Mikail, pronto notó a lejos de él a Nemu que mordía el cuello de su. El espectro se desvanecía.

-Estás muriendo ¿no?

-…

-Ella te está matando de una vez, para darte el abrazo. Para darte una nueva vida

Nemu seguía bebiendo cuando sin más su alma se disolvía

-¡Nemu…No!

-Pero no se lo permitiré

Sujetó los restos de una viga de madera de una de las casas que estaba terminando en punta.

-¡Porque voy a empalarla aquí mismo!

Usando una fuerza sobrenatural la lanzaba contra la joven ante los ojos de aquel espectro que intentó destruirla pero sus rayos se desvanecían con él, a lo lejos Nemu le besaba y en sus labios, la Vitae maldita entraba al cuerpo caído.

-¡NEMU!

La joven observó como la viga se acercaba y sin dudarlo se puso delante de esta siendo empalada, ella abrió los ojos viendo en su estómago aquella viga que se incrustaba saliendo por el otro lado casi llegando a Ishida pero por fortuna deteniéndose antes de lograrlo.

-Quincy…san…

Ante ella el alma de Ishida aparecía solo que una vez blanca esta se volvía de un color rojo

-¿Por qué? –dijo esta

Nemu sonrió…

-Porque tú, mereces una segunda oportunidad. L-lo siento por hacerte algo que no deseabas…

Las sombras que ella invocara desaparecían, Nemu cayó de rodillas.

-Yo sé que podrás obtener la salvación como Luthero, yo lo sé, tengo fe que así será…

(NieR: Deep Crimson Foe)

El espectro desaparecía, ella quiso decir algo más pero alguien ya estaba delante de ella y la elevaba por los aires con la viga haciéndola gritar

-Kurotsuchi Nemu –gritó Mikail-, la maldita hija del que me encerró, tú cuyo nombre significa nadie, ahora en nada te convertirás.

Haciendo un movimiento la separaba de aquel trozo de madera dejándola caer al piso.

-Pu-puede que mi padre haya sido un monstruo, pero esa vez, esa sola vez hizo lo correcto –dijo ella-, al encerrar a una criatura como tú. Peor ante todo n-no puedo perdonar lo que le hiciste a Quincy-san.

-¿Crees acaso que en el estado que está podrá despertar? Tu sangre no servirá de nada, tampoco para curarte, velo bien

Ella quiso levantarse pero la herida se volvía negra.

-Mi amo está despertando, ahora mi sangre no solo tiene el don de Caín sino quela misma sangre de mi amo fluye por mis venas, lla sangre de la destrucción total.

-Ngh…

-Pronto el letargo te llevará y también la muerte definitiva…

Se alejó de ella centrándose en Ishdia.

-Pero primero ve como decapito de una buena vez a ese mortal que intentas convertir.

Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas Nemu invocaba de nuevo a las sombras aunque sabía que la sangre que estaba perdiendo la haría ya una presa fácil.

-¡Ni lo intentes!

Mikail hastiado levantó la viga de madera y con ella le golpeó hundiéndola en el piso, Nemu escupió sangre pero sin rendirse logró invocarlas las sombras atacándolo, pero él estaba decidido a acabar con ese mortal, no le permitiría levantarse a la noche.

No importaba que estuviera sin un brazo o su pecho y huesos al descubierto, él era aúna sí un monstruo muy poderoso y cuando las sombras le atacaron era capaz de hacerles frente y derrotarles sin esfuerzo aunque atacaran rápido y sin pausa, aunque poco a poco perdiendo su forma ya que Nemu se desangraba y no podía regenerar la herida, el mismo letargo llegaba.

No, debía resistir y seguir consciente, debía hacerlo hasta que Ishida despertara. Las sombras atacaron cortándolo en varias partes y Mikail aún así avanzaba y antes de que lanzaran un ataque más Mikail harto golpeó el piso con su puño invocando flamas negras que incineraron a las sombras y no solo eso, incinerando una parte del cuerpo de Nemu que lanzó un grito

-¡HYAAAAAAH!

-Parece que estabas usando incluso tu mismo ser para mantenerlas en pie ¿no? –dijo Mikail-, descuida, te llevaré a nuestras tierras y ahí te torturaré a gusto, pero primero mataré a este tipo ante tus ojos

Nemu no se movía, el letargo había ganado. Mikail lanzó una carcajada y levantó su puño sin mirar a Ishida

-Ahora muere…

Algo se clavo en el acero fundido de su pecho, sorprendido miró hacia enfrente y notó que Ishida estaba de pie y sus ojos destellaban de un color rojo

-¿¡QUE!?

Ishida abrió la boca lanzándose sobre él y con su mano extendida convertida en una garra atravesó el pecho de aquel hombre para luego morder su cuello que ante esta sorpresa el vampiro se tambaleó sintiendo como este bebía su sangre y al hacerlo su cuerpo se regeneraba con rapidez mientras su víctima intentaba soltarse hasta que sujetándolo de la cabeza logró separarse y lanzarlo lejos

-Tú… maldito.

Ishida se ponía de pie a duras penas, parecía que la bestia se había apoderado de él y de hecho era así y no solo eso, la sangre demoníaca que corría por el ser de Ishida lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Las sombras envolvían a Mikail y sin más lo encerraron mientras otras se clavaban en él y todo lo que estaba por delante, incluyendo las criaturas que intentaron huir al ver al joven despertar, Ishida gritaba como una bestia aplastándolo todo sin importar lo que estuviera ahí, incluyendo a personas que estaban ocultas en sus casa, cuando las sombras que lo envolvieron desaparecieron Mikail caía como si fuera un esqueleto sanguinolento, varias partes de su cuerpo habían sido arrancados

Este se acercó a Nemu.

-Qui-quincy…san… U… Uryuu.

Ella había despertado, no se sabía cómo.

-Nemu…

Ishida avanzó hacia ella para ver su estado, estaba realmente grave, acaricio su rostro con su mano derecha donde un trozo de la cruz de su abuelo estaba incrustado permanentemente para luego abrazarla.

-Lo siento –dijo Nemu-, yo… actué de modo egoísta… te-te condené…

-No hables… pronto estarás bien.

-Yo, no lo sé -Intentó sonreír-, pero bi-bienvenido Ishida Uryuu, miembro del Clan Lasombra

Mikail se puso de pie lanzando un alarido

-¡Grrrooaar!

Las bestias sobrevivientes que estaban a su alrededor retrocedieron aterradas viendo a su líder.

-¡Te arrancaré la piel trozo por trozo! -gritó este que a pesar de ser carne y huesos-, luego beberé la poca sangre que te quede hasta sorber tu alma

De un golpe los separaba, Ishida no supo cómo controlar su disciplina recién adquirida porque al principio poseído por la bestia actuó por instinto, pero ahora no sabía cómo lograrlo y ahora no podía usar su fe, esta ya no le servía de nada.

Poseído Mikail se acercaba a él, Ishida sacó las pequeñas botellas con agua bendita.

-Dios, si no me abandonaste aún guía esta con tu mano.

Lanzó las botellas que al romperse en el cuerpo de Mikail comenzaron a quemarlo

-¡AAAAAAHHHH!

Pero en lugar de frenarlo lo enfurecieron más

Ishida no podía moverse, sentía que su cuerpo estaba débil, al usar la sangre de Mikail no supo medir el nivel de sangre que usaría.

-¡Voy a matarte, voy a despedazarte trozo a trozo!

Pero no pudo acercarse, al haberse olvidado de Nemu esta aparecía a su detrás y dando un salto se sujetaba a él con fuerza incrustando sus dedos en su cuerpo

-¡Tú!

Nemu apretaba sus dientes por el dolor en su cuerpo y el intento de controlar a la bestia que llevaba dentro, pero sin dejar de sujetar a Mikail que intentaba desembarazarse de ella.

-¡Nemu!

Mikail encendió su cuerpo en llamas con su propia mano quemando a la joven

-¡Suéltate!

Ella no escuchaba mientras sentía como aquel tipo que a pesar de quemarse el mismo seguía de pie y aunque ella sufría un daño agravado que pronto la mataría no se soltaba.

-Suéltalo… por favor –gritó Ishida cayendo al piso-, ¡suéltalo!

-U… Uryuu –escuchó la voz de ella

La chica estaba muy concentrada en lo que hacía provocando que Mikail se moviera de un lado a otro intentando soltarse, el fuego que antes no le hacía nada ahora también lo consumía, el cuerpo de Mikail empezó a arder en llamas con más intensidad y con eso no se percataba que detrás de él aparecían sombras de Nemu aunque distorsionadas, casi indefinibles pero con la suficiente fuerza para tomar cuerpo sujetando la viga de madera que lanzara Mikail apuntándole mientras ella obligaba a aquel monstruo dar la espalda aunque su cuerpo se estuviera consumiendo por las llamas. Ishida empezó a comprender lo que ella intentaba hacer.

-No… no lo hagas…

-¡SUELTAME!

-Uryuu

(NieR: Ashes of Dreams)

Un momento que parecía detenerse en ese instante mientras sus miradas se encontraron, Nemu le sonreía con tranquilidad, una sonrisa que nunca le había visto.

Una sonrisa de despedida.

-Yo también… te amo…

Desde que fue una niña, solo fue un mero producto para su padre, algo que podía desechar si ya no le servía y ese creyó que era su fin, ser un objeto y por eso suprimió sus sentimientos, pero cuando lo conoció eso cambió, no era un objeto, aquel joven le había dado la sensación de que no era eso.

Ella era real y por ser real sabía que debía defender algo aunque eso significara morir

Ishida abrió los ojos ante esta confesión y sin que él pudiera hacer nada las sombras arremetían contra los dos por detrás atravesando tanto a ella como a Mikail justo en el corazón, Mikail dejó de gritar y moverse y no solo eso, antes de que llegaran Nemu usó un último recurso para acabar con aquel antiguo con el que se enfrentaba creando un enorme abismo de oscuridad.

Al sentir como al viga le atravesaba ella cerró los ojos mientras a su alrededor un abismo comenzaba a tragarse todo, un abismo oscuro por completo donde no se veía nada y este mismo comenzó a absorber a Mikail y a la joven

-No… ¡NO!

Aquel abismo terminó de absorberlos, Ishida intentaba acercarse viendo como aquella muchacha desaparecía junto con aquel monstruo con el que se enfrentara.

-¡No Nemu, regresa! ¡NEMUUUUUU!

En su cabeza aparecían recuerdos con ella, instantes de combates a su lado, momentos de paz y silencio, recordaba que ella solo podía sonreír con él solo con él, aquella sonrisa que no volvería a ver.

-¡NEMUUUU!

La oscuridad se tragó todo y esta vez ninguna criatura se volvió a levantar.

La noche seguía en lo alto, la luna seguía como si estuviera herida de muerte, pero en aquel sitio la amenaza estaba eliminada, todo eliminado por dos jóvenes.

Ishida cayó al piso sin poder moverse, su cuerpo estaba débil y en este sentía claramente como ya su corazón dejó de latir y sus pulmones de necesitar oxígeno, ya no estaba vivo, aquella joven para salvarle de la muerte decidió convertirlo en uno de aquellos con los que se enfrentaba, todo para salvarle.

Golpeó el suelo con sus puños sintiendo como lágrimas caían de sus ojos, tal vez las últimas que derramaría como humano.

_Perdóname, _creyó escuchar susurrar al viento

Ishida lanzó gritos llenos de dolor y frustración. No pudo ayudarla, su poder no sirvió de nada y lo que más dolor le causaba era que Nemu ya no estaría a su lado, no lo estaría más.

_Gracias… por hacerme real_

_**000**_

Las horas pasaban en aquel reino y con él mismo el caos se acrecentaba cada vez más y más, desde lo alto de un palacio un hombre miraba complacido lo que sucedía y a su lado un sujeto con una sonrisa que le hacía asemejarse a una serpiente.

-Los Baali no son muy sutiles que digamos.

-Nunca lo han sido, es por eso que nunca han logrado liberar a sus señores como desean

-Oh…

La noche parecía teñida de un rojo carmesí como de la sangre y a él le complacía, todas sus amenazas, sus enemigos declarados y aquellos que estaban metiendo demasiado las narices en sus asuntos estaban eliminados o pronto lo estarían, todo era cuestión de tiempo y lo planeado y ese plan se cumplía al pie de la letra sin fallos, solo faltaba un pequeño detalle que pronto se cumpliría.

-Gin…

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo va nuestra invitada?

Los ojos de aquel hombre se abrieron y se dibujó una horrenda sonrisa en su faz.

-Aún sigue gritando y llorando, pero pronto hará lo que pide

En un lugar oscuro una chica estaba encadenada y desnuda llorando como nunca creyó hacerlo, su cuerpo estaba lleno de marcas y la sangre caía al frío piso de madera de modo pausado pero constante, pero ella no tenía ninguna herida sangrante en su piel, ninguna, pero la sangre seguía cayendo; la puerta de aquella mazmorra se abrió y de allí apareció aquel sujeto junto con Gin que aún sonriente se alejaba de aquel que acompañaba con una reverencia dejándolo a solas con la joven que no paraba de llorar.

-Aún noto esperanza en ti…

No respondía.

-¿Crees acaso que aquel Caitiff vendrá en tu ayuda? ¿Qué llegará como un caballero de brillante armadura a salvarte?

Ella se mordió el labio ahogando su llanto.

-Lamento que tu primera vez fuera tan brusca, mis sirvientes Ghouls no son muy delicados con las jóvenes que encuentran.

El piso de piedra era muy frío.

-Todo puede acabar si maldices todo a lo que le eras fiel, incluyendo a ese vástago impuro

Nada, ella parecía aún no querer ceder.

-Bien, tenemos todo el tiempo que quieras, después de todo eres importante para mis planes, así que te necesito convida…

Extendió su mano a ella sintiendo un extraño ardor en su cuerpo que empezaba a propagarse

-Pero no necesitaba tu virginidad, de hecho necesito este cuerpo manchado hasta lo más recóndito

-Ah… ah….

-Hasta que tú misma alma este manchada.

Ella misma arqueó su cuerpo temblando ante la sonrisa de aquel sujeto que parecía disfrutar ver su sufrimiento o tal vez el placer que ella se resistía a aceptar, las cadenas de sus muñecas comenzaban a lastimarla por sus movimientos, de pronto ella lanzó un grito seguido de varios gemidos.

-Hasta el último vestigio de tu alma será manchada, pronto desearas estar a mi lado y me obedecerás, como lo hizo Hinamori…

-¡AAAAAHHH!

La joven lanzaba gemidos mezclados con llanto, ya su cuerpo no podía resistirse.

-Kurosaki-kun… ¡KUROSAKI-KUUUUUN!

_**Siguiente Capítulo**_

_**La Historia de Hinamori**_


	27. La Historia de Hinamori

_**Capítulo 25**_

_**La Historia de Hinamori**_

_Una joven que Renunciará a su Inocencia por amor_

_Una joven que maldecirá su inocencia por el dolor_

_Una joven que perderá su inocencia cuando la luna abra su ojo_

_Aquellas que su inocencia perdieron…_

_Para que el corrupto se eleve a los cielos._

A pesar de ese caos, de tanta muerte y dolor que se desataba en los hogares alguien estaba completamente desconectada de la situación, no era para menos ya que su vida estaba apagándose con cada momento que pasaba, de hecho ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta si estaba muerta o no recordando todo el tiempo que estuvo convida en el mundo, una vida que se había prolongado demasiado y que en esos instantes pensaba que no habían valido la pena, ya que todo por lo que había luchado había sido en vano.

Muchos dicen que cuando estás a punto de morir ves toda tu vida en un parpadeo y si era cierto ella veía mucho tiempo en un breve lapso. Mucho tiempo, tantas cosas que recordar en tan poco tiempo antes de pagar por todo lo que hizo.

-Shiro… chan…

Antes de conocerlo era una joven inocente, alguien con el alma pura que a muy temprana edad había perdido a sus padres, pero por la providencia una familia decidió cuidar de ella como su propia hija, algo que fue hace mucho tiempo que ahora aunque intentaba recordar sus rostros no podía hacerlo, al único que si recordaba era quien se volvería su hermano al ingresar en esa familia.

Como podría no recordarlo, como no pensar en él una y otra vez, cómo no recordar a su hermano, lo poco que quedaba de la joven que una vez fue.

-Shiro-chan, Shiro-chan, nos están llamando para comer. Shiro-chan…

-¡Ya deja de llamarme así! –gritó este-, soy Toushiro, ¡Thoushiro!

Ella le miró fingiendo molestia.

-Oh… Shiro-chan siempre estás de mal humor.

-¡Eso no te importa! –dijo este colorado cuando ella se acercó mucho a él-, además, ¿Por qué tantas confianzas Momo moja camas?

Se ofendió, pero era la burla más común de él hacia ella.

-¡Yo no mojo la cama!

-Hmp…

Su mueca le hacía sonreír.

-Vale, cuando crezcas te llamaré por tu apellido

-Entonces voy a crecer y seré más alto que tú

-Pues para eso necesitas comer…

-No me sujetes de la mano, yo puedo ir solo…

Toushiro Hitsugaya, ese era su nombre y como ella era otro huérfano que había sido acogido por esa familia; al principio no comprendía los motivos que les llevaban a cuidar de dos personas que no llevaban su sangre, tal vez era porque no podían tener hijos propios por lo que decidieron cuidar a quienes les necesitaban. Si era así, daba gracias por haberlos conocido y volverse una familia compartiendo sus vidas uno al lado del otro.

El tiempo que estuvo con ellos fueron los más felices de su vida, para ella y para él aunque nunca quisiera demostrarlo, siempre mostrando una expresión sería o molesta, siempre intentando comportarse como un adulto a pesar de seguir siendo un niño, más ella lo conocía y ella siempre lograba notar una sonrisa en su rostro y también de vez en cuando un rubor en el mismo.

Sobre todo con ella.

Ambos estuvieron juntos y eran felices, como si vivieran en un sueño, un bello sueño… y de un sueño del que todos deben despertar.

Todo, cuando conoció a ese hombre.

La verdad es que nunca supo si fue planeado, o fue el destino o el mismo azar, pero aquella cuando aquel hombre hizo presencia en su vida ella no podía dormir, sentía como si algo le llamara, algo que le decía que debía salir de su hogar en aquella noche fantasmal sin luna, encontrándose con él.

La primera vez que lo algo la dejó sin aliento, embobada, embelesada con solo ver su rostro que no parecía mortal. Fue como ver a un Dios en persona.

Tras esa noche empezó a soñar con él, con su presencia, su rostro y sus ojos que parecían de algún modo hipnotizarla, embrujarla y Toushiro lo notó, cada noche la mirada de su hermana estaba dirigida a algún lado, a algo o alguien del cual él no sabía nada, al menso así fue hasta aquella noche cuando sus sueños, esa vida hermosa que llevaban en una familia se desvanecía para siempre.

La noche cuando bandidos asaltaron su hogar.

Fue en un pequeño instante cuando Hinamori regresaba con una cubeta de agua a su casa y escuchó el sonido de cascos de caballos, caballos grises que aparecían velozmente y supo de inmediato que los que los montaban no tenían buenas intenciones, algo que aseveró cuando su padre le gritó que entrara velozmente a la casa y se metiera junto con su hermano dentro de una trampilla que llevaba a una pequeña bodega ordenándoles que no hicieran ruido alguno, pero eso era casi imposible, ambos escucharon cuando entraron en la casa y tras gritos escucharon claramente el sonido del metal desgarrando la carne y un cuerpo cayendo así como un grito por parte de su madre para luego ser silenciada junto con la caída de su cuerpo provocando un sonido seco.

Intentó no gritar, peor todo lo ocurrido fue suficiente para no poder lograrlo.

La trampilla se abrió y ellos los sacaron a la fuerza, redujeron a Toushiro entre varios aunque él se defendió como un león terminando en el suelo con un cuchillo en su cuello. Él le gritó que corriera, pero ella se quedó allí paralizada

Aquellos hombres se le acercaron reduciéndola.

No puso ninguna resistencia, no mientras ellos sujetaban a su hermano. Sabía que iban a matarla, pero no antes de sacar provecho de ella.

-Aún es virgen, hagan con ella lo que les plazca…

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme!

-¡No la toquen! –gritó Toushiro recibiendo como respuesta una patada en un cabeza.

-¡Shiro-chan!

Ella gritaba pidiendo ayuda, una de ellos le sujetaba de las piernas obligándole a abrirlas.

Nadie les ayudaría.

-¡AYUDENMEEEE!

Pero como si ese grito llamara a alguien la cabeza de uno de los hombres que quiso abusar de ella cayó rodando por el piso ante la sorpresa de aquellos hombres.

Hinamori observó a un hombre aparecer con una mirada serena, aquellos que estaban presentes retrocedieron con solo verlo, era como si su presencia les infundiera pavor, unos huyeron y otros intentaron atacarle cayendo en el piso en pocos segundos, cuando el caos pasó ella lo reconoció de inmediato. A aquel ser divino que viera aquella noche, aquel ángel que descendiera del cielo para defenderla, porque eso creyó en esos instantes.

Este reciñen llegado se acercó a ella ofreciéndole su capa

-¿Está bien jovencita?

-¿ah?

No dijo nada, no podía decir nada cuando sin más le abrazaba con fuerza y se ponía a llorar mientras él la consolaba, aquel hombre era su ángel protector, alto y con ropas elegantes, alguien que para ella era imponente su corazón empezó a latir de modo acelerado al tenerlo tan cerca, incluso sentía que ya no podía respirar mientras se desahogaba en aquella noche sin estrellas ni luna.

-Tú eres Momo ¿verdad?

-Yo… yo… ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Tus padres hablaron de ti.

¿Sus padres? ¿De ella?

-Eres una joven muy bella.

Su rostro se sonrojaba.

-¿Y tú hermano?

Su rostro se alarmó viendo a lo lejos a su hermano que apenas y se movía, ¿cómo pudo olvidar que lo había herido?

-¡Shiro-chan!

-Ngh.

-¿Puedes moverte?

Aquel hombre se acercó para ayudarle, pero Toushiro al verlo tan cerca no acepto su ayuda empujando su mano. Al principio aquel hombre se quedó paralizado ante su acción mostrando una mirada muy distinta a esa que le mostró a su hermana, sino una hostil, de un animal o mejor dicho, de un demonio, pero luego de nuevo mostró una sonrisa.

-Shiro-chan, ¿qué haces?

Con esfuerzo logró levantarlo.

-Gracias, por ayudarnos –le dijo Hinamori.

-No fue nada.

Ella se aventuró un poco más.

-¿Cómo se llama mi señor? Si pudiera saberlo.

-Yo me llamo, Sousuke Aizen…

-Aizen, Aizen-san.

Aizen, ese nombre maldito. Hitsugaya miraba el fuego de la fogata ensimismado recordando el día en que encontraron a ese hombre en quién jamás pudo confiar y que se supone los salvó, sin que se supiera realmente que él fue quien envió a esos hombres en primer lugar a atacarlos porque necesitaban algo de ellos o mejor dicho necesitaba a alguien...

Necesitaba a Momo.

-Señor Hitsugaya –le habló Kensei acercándose-, Las tropas están preparadas… ¿Sucede algo?

-…

Sin tan solo hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle frente esa vez. Para luego estar encerrado por años en ese calabozo como un muñeco. Sin ser capaz de advertir a su hermana del peligro de confiar en él, de que no se le acercara. Todo por ser débil.

Pero, ¿cómo podría haberle advertido? Sus acciones solo mostraban a un niño malcriado que se portaba así por simple capricho o resentimiento, mientras que él hizo todas sus jugadas para entrar en la vida de Momo rápidamente, usando lo que ella más valoraba en alguien, compasión y cariño, mostrando preocupación hacia ellos y brindando sus cuidados. Hizo lo necesario para meterse no solo por los ojos de su hermana, sino también en su corazón ocultando sus deseos siniestros soberbiamente.

-Momo, ¿él no es de fiar?

-¡Ya deja de decir eso! ¡Para!

-¿¡Acaso no te extraña que solo aparezca de noche!? ¡Nunca, nunca lo has visto en el día!

-¡Aizen-sama es alguien noble y santo!

-Hermanita…

Hermanita, palabras de cariño nunca fue capaz de decirle antes. Se creía muy adulto para decirla, para mostrar cariño como alguien normal sin saber todo lo que había perdido con eso. Sin saber que la estaba perdiendo en un abismo oscuro. Si le hubiera dicho así antes…

-¡Entiende maldición!

La única respuesta fue una bofetada, algo que ella nunca le había hecho.

-¿Qué más tiene que hacer para mostrarte su bondad? Hitsugaya-kun…

Ella no entendería, ella jamás comprendería… él ya la había atado a sus deseos entrando en su corazón, la había deslumbrado con sus actos aprovechándose de su inocencia, de su pureza.

-Eres mi hermano –dijo ella-, pero no permitiré que hables así del hombre que nos ha apoyado ahora que nuestros padres no están. No lo permitiré.

Ese instante supo que había perdido por completo, pero no iba a rendirse, se lo demostraría o haría lo posible para alejarla de él, desgraciadamente cuando por fin supo su verdadera naturaleza, él había dejado de ser útil para sus fines, encerrádnoslo en su propio cuerpo, sin brazos, sin piernas, sin boca para hablar, todo en un plan siniestramente elaborado para controlar a su hermana, para controlar a la persona que más amaba.

_**000**_

¿Cómo podría desconfiar de él? Por mucho que Hitsugaya se lo repitiera ella no podía siquiera concebirlo por ser como era, mostrando su preocupación por su bienestar, por su futuro, todo eso hizo que viera en aquel hombre a un ser enviado para salvarles, un ángel.

Pero su hermano siempre desconfió de él, siempre se lo hizo saber, ¿acaso eso tuvo que ver en aquel día fatídico? Nunca lo sabría, lo único que si supo fue cuando halló a su hermano en aquella horrenda forma y a su amado Aizen en el suelo con heridas en la casa que una vez fue de los padres de esos dos jóvenes.

-¡Aizen-sama!

-T-tú hermano.

Ella escuchando esas palabras volteó para ver qué pasaba y al hacerlo el terror la invadió, viendo aquel torso sin forma y que aúna sí, seguía vivo.

Gritó, lloró, la desesperación se apoderó de ella y aquel hombre, Aizen jugó su carta en ese momento.

-Tu hermano, ha sido maldecido por alguna fuerza más allá de mi comprensión.

-¿Por qué, por qué?

-Tal vez era parte de esos hombres que les atacaron o algo más siniestro, no lo sé.

Hinamori abrazaba desconsolada a su hermano convertido en esa cosa, Aizen colocó su mano en su hombro.

-Pero, no debes sufrir, yo hallaré la forma de dev9olvete a tu hermano.

-¿E-en serio?

-Sí, te lo prometo.

Esperanza, él le dio esperanzas le dijo que aunque era difícil, su hermano podía volver a ser el de siempre, que regresaría a ser todo como era antes que solo debía confiar en él. Y ella le creyó.

Su benefactor los dejó en una cabaña lejos de los ojos de los demás donde vendría a verles en la noche mientras buscaba una forma de salvar a Toushiro de esa maldición y ella obediente se quedó allí intentando vivir una vida que pudiera ser normal. Pero eso era algo imposible, simplemente ver el estado de su hermano era suficiente para hacerle recordar que todo lo que tuvo había desaparecido y en más de una ocasión las lágrimas vinieron a sus ojos, lágrimas que aquel misterioso hombre en la noche secaba.

Y cada noche que pasaba ella deseaba verlo, deseaba estar con él, como un ser celestial al que nunca podía tocar.

Es irónico, pensando en todo lo vivido a pesar de que aquel mismo hombre que admiraba y adoraba como nada en el mundo la había dejado en ese estado agonizante, ella aún deseaba estar a su lado, como una droga, como algo que necesitaba con urgencia sino no podría sobrevivir- Lo necesitaba totalmente.

En su mente seguían los recuerdos mientras el tiempo pasaba y ella crecía, la jovencita había pasado dando lugar ya a una mujer adulta y de la mujer a una señora de edad a gran velocidad y sin embargo su fascinación por él no había cambiado, nunca cambiaría mientras le viera como siempre, sin que el tiempo mellara en su perfecto ser. Siempre en la noche.

-Aizen-sama.

-Hinamori…

-¿Cómo fue su viaje?

-Ven, quiero hablar contigo

La expresión que puso fue algo que no le gusto aquella vez, dentro de aquella cabaña él comenzó a hablar.

-Encontré –dijo este-, el modo de salvar a tu hermano.

Las esperanzas de Hinamori hicieron que su rostro se iluminara

-¿En serio? ¿Es cierto? –gritó sujetándole la mano por primera vez, sintiendo su piel en las yemas de los dedos, un contacto que él hizo que desapareciera casi inmediatamente-, ¿Aizen-sama?

-Perdona, sufrí una herida en la mano –dijo él sonriente-, hace poco

En su mano había una quemadura curiosamente donde ella le había tocado.

-¿Le duele? -preguntó preocupada deseando ver aquella herida, pero él la evitó.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de ella. Ahora debemos hablar sobre tu hermano

Ella casi lo olvidaba pero sin más observaba en una cama envuelto aquello que era su hermano, lo que quedaba de él. A pesar de que el tiempo había pasado y ella había crecido pero su hermano seguía igual, sin cambios mientras que ella ya era una mujer, todo estaba cambiando excepto la situación y Aizen, él tampoco había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo igual de hermoso que la primera vez mientras ella parecía marchitarse con el tiempo que pasaba.

-La maldición puede romperse, pero no será una tarea fácil. Es una maldición antigua, mucho antes incluso que todo esto, antes incuso del diluvio…

-¿Por qué? –preguntó sin entenderlo-. ¿Por qué le sucedió esto a Shiro-chan? ¿Qué hizo él?

Aizen puso un rostro serio.

-Momo, lamento decirte que… todo esto es por ti.

Palabras que la dejaron casi sin habla.

-¿A-a-a m-mi?

-De entre todas las jóvenes, tu era alguien que necesitaban. Tu inocencia y pureza traerían a este mundo algo que incluso pensarlo me hace temblar. Fue por eso que quedaste huérfana no una, sino dos veces, tu hermano lo averiguó cuando estaba a mi lado intentando entender mis razones para querer cuidarlos ya que él sabía lo importante que eras…y por eso le hicieron esto.

Hinamori estaba azorada.

-Entonces a Shiro-chan. ¿Le hicieron esto por mi culpa?

Aizen cerró los ojos.

-Lo siento.

Hinamori sintió como si le hubieran golpeado con algo duro, algo que le habías deshecho toda su alma.

CULPA

-No es cierto, no puede serlo ¡no es cierto!

-Lo lamento -dijo atrayéndola hacia él pero evitando que su piel hiciera contacto con la suya-, pero como te dije, encontré la posibilidad de salvarlo

-¿¡Cuál!? –preguntó ella-, dígamela por favor

-Pero es algo dificil… puede durar años, muchos años.

Parecía dubitativo en decirle o no, pero la insistencia de la joven era mucha

-Hinamori es algo que está prohibido, algo que no debes conocer. No podría permitir que lo hagas

-No me importa, hare lo que sea, lo que sea para que Shiro-chan sea el de siempre, ¡Lo que sea!

-No puedo decírtelo.

-Por favor, Aizen-sama…por favor. Se lo suplico -gritó arrodillándose y bajando la mirada

Aizen parecía pensativo cuando sin más cubriendo su mano con sus vestiduras sujetaba su barbilla y le obligaba a verle.

-¿Estás segura?

Ella asintió con vehemencia

-Necesitamos carne

-¿Carne?

-Carne humana

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de modo desorbitado.

-¿Carne…humana?

Aizen asintió

-La carne de otra persona debe reemplazar la carne que él perdió, los ojos, los huesos, todo, debe reemplazarse como si fueran piezas, mientras más carne se use su cuerpo se restablecerá, mientras tanto él no envejecerá, no cambiará nunca y así será hasta el fin de los tiempos.

No podía decir nada, ¿carne humana? ¿Eso significaba que debía matar personas para salvar a su hermano?

Miró a Hitsugaya, aquel muchacho que era su hermano, se acercó a ese cuerpo deformado y las lagrimas cayeron por sus ojos, no muy lejos estaba una vieja daga que ella usaba para cortar verduras y también para las liebres que solía cazar con él, lo sujetó.

-Shiro… chan…

Aquel cuerpo se movía, no podía ver, no podía oír, no percibía nada y sin embargo era como si cupiera que su hermana estuviera a su lado.

-Lo siento, ¡Lo siento!

-¿Hinamori?

Diciendo esto clavó la vieja daga en el cuerpo de su hermano, justo en el corazón, su hermano quiso gritar pero tampoco podía hacerlo, Hinamori clavó la daga una y otra vez viendo a su hermano moverse al parecer por el dolor, pero mientras más lo hacía notaba que nada pasaba.

-Hinamori detente –dijo Aizen sujetándola de la cintura

-¡Suélteme por favor… por favor!

-Hinamori, él no puede morir

Se quedó quieta.

-Míralo-dijo Aizen

Hitsugaya se retorcía por el dolor, pero no moría, la herida seguía sangrando pero no podía morir

-¿Por qué?

-Esta maldición es la más cruel de todas, quien la recibe nunca morirá, pero aún así el dolor seguirá para siempre. El tormento, todo hasta que el mismo Dios decida ponerle fin a su existencia.

-Entonces…

Cayó de rodillas mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-Yo…

-Es algo cruel -dijo Aizen- y lamento, haber tenido que decírtelo

En la desesperación el ser humano hace cosas bellas, pero también cosas que van contra su naturaleza, ella no había hecho mal a nadie y sin embargo había sido castigada con un terrible tormento y ahora se preguntaba por qué, ¿Por qué le pasaba esto? ¿Qué clase de Dios era capaz de permitir semejante dolor? Dios.

-Aizen-sama

-…

Ella miraba la daga.

-¿Esa…esa es la única solución?

-Sí…

-¿Entonces… cuantas personas se necesitan?

Aquel hombre le miró sin poder creérselo.

-No lo sé, el proceso es largo. Incluso pueden tardar varios años o más… es algo…

-Es mi culpa que Shiro-chan esté así, yo debo, debo poner fin a su dolor. ¡No importa cómo!

Aizen vio una mirada decidida.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí… lo estoy…

De repente notó en aquel hombre una sonrisa distinta a la que le solía regalarle, una sonrisa enigmática que por un instante hizo que su piel se erizara, incluso sus ojos habían cambiado.

-Entonces, necesitaras tiempo y vida –dijo él-, algo que Dios mismo no te dará.

-Entonces no deseo saber nada de ese Dios… yo seguiré, seguiré viva hasta que Shiro-chan vuelva a ser el de siempre, no me importa cómo, pero lo haré.

-Entonces –dijo Aizen sujetando su mano, Hinamori se dio cuenta que en cuanto lo hizo humo comenzó a elevarse, ¿acaso su mano estaba quemando la piel de aquel hombre?-, yo te daré el tiempo necesario para que eso suceda.

Diciendo esto la beso ante su sorpresa, Hinamori intentó decir algo pero no pudo, sus labios eran helados como el mismo hielo, pero aún así ese beso hizo que todo sus pensamientos se perdieran, poco a poco incluso se olvidaba de su hermano mientras caía al piso aún sintiendo los fríos labios de aquel hombre en los suyos y su lengua jugando con la suya y de ella sintiendo algo que pasaba por su garganta, algo cálido.

Cuando los labios se separaron ella aún sentía ese extraño sabor en su garganta, algo que nunca había sentido, los ojos de Aizen seguían siendo los de una bestia que le sonreía, pero ella aún seguía observando al bello ser que le salvara.

Su rostro comenzó a arderle.

-¿Qué, que me pasa? Mi rostro, mi piel toda, está ardiendo…

-Es un regalo que te doy –dijo él mientras la herida de su mano desaparecía-, aunque es doloroso, pero pasará

-A…Aizen…sama… ¡Ah!

Ella cayó al piso sintiendo toda su piel arder, era como si se le estuviera derritiendo, el dolor era insoportable lanzando un chillido agudo mientras aquel hombre le observaba alegremente, ¿Por qué le hacía eso? ¿Quién era… qué era? el dolor era agudo, intenso, sus gritos resonaron en aquella casa cuando sin más se detuvieron al igual que el dolor, Hinamori empezó a jadear.

Aizen se acercó a ella.

-¿Por…por qué? ¿Qué me hizo?

-Te di tiempo… aquello que Dios nunca va a darte

Hinamori sentía aún dolor en su rostro y acercó un jarrón de agua que estaba ahí cerca para sentir al menos el frío líquido que calmará su piel, pero cuando lo hizo.

Debía ser una broma, tenía que serlo. En aquel reflejo estaba ella, pero era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, era como siguiera siendo al joven de aquel entonces, joven, bella y no solo eso, se sentía fuerte, como nunca creyó sentirse, miró a aquel hombre.

-Escogiste un camino que puede ser duro, pero ese camino te dará recompensas, te lo aseguro

-Mi piel, mi rostro…

-Es un regalo que yo te doy.

-Aizen-sama

Esta vez Aizen sujeto su mano y la puso en su rostro, su mano ya no quemaba.

-Aizen-sama… gracias…

-…

-Ahora…ahora yole pertenezco, yo, soy suya para siempre…

Para siempre.

Hinamori terminó de recordar mientras la oscuridad llegaba a su vista, tras ese momento ella hizo todo lo que aquel hombre le dijo, no recordaba a cuantos condenó, primero usando a seres que no merecían vivir, criminales, asesinos, pero gradualmente cambió a sus víctimas, no recordaba ya ha cuantos ella misma asesinó buscando reconstruir el cuerpo de su hermano, algunas veces lográndolo, viendo de nuevo los bellos ojos verdes que por alguna razón le miraban suplicante y con eso aquella devoción hacia aquel hombre se desvanecía, arrepintiéndose de lo que hiciera, sintiendo en sus manos aún la sangre de aquellos que había asesinado.

Pero en eso las personas en donde quiera que estaba destruían ese pequeño fragmento de esperanza provocando que todo comenzara de nuevo y mientras el tiempo pasaba eso se volvió su vida y aquellos pueblos que habían provocado que sus esperanzas por devolver a su hermano a la normalidad eran borrados de la faz del planeta.

Aizen siempre estuvo allí, y ahora no solo como un ser casi divino, se había entregado a él incluso entre los gritos de sus víctimas, olvidando incluso a su hermano.

¿Había valido todo la pena? ¿Lo había valido?

Nunca lo sabría, en su mente ahora se volvía a dibujar el rostro de Hitsugaya solo que ahora parecía un joven un poco mayor al de antes que parecía triste mirando el fuego de una hoguera a su delante. Su mano casi huesuda intentó alcanzarlo.

-Shi-Shito-chan…

Había cometido tantas atrocidades, había pactado con seres aterradores que ahora mismo destruían la ciudad, creyó tan ciegamente en Aizen que dejó a Hitsugaya solo para cumplir lo que aquel hombre que le salvara hace tanto y se volviera su señor sería su última misión, su ultimo calvario y después estaría al lado de su hermano para siempre, eso fue lo que le prometió y ella no podía dudar de él.

Si pudiera alcanzarlo, si tan solo su mano lo alcanzara.

Recordó a aquella chica a la que atrajo a aquel mundo lleno de oscuridad donde ella se sumió por amor a su hermano y por amor a aquel hombre. No, ya no sabía si lo que sentía por ese ser era amor, ¿qué era? Ya no podía describirlo, tal vez solo era placer, placer y aquella sangre que le daba tantas fuerzas y el tiempo para seguir en este mundo para lograr una meta que al parecer siempre fue irrealizable.

Por un momento no quiso morir, no sin antes entender los motivos que le hicieron llegar hasta ese momento, traicionando a todos a todo, recordaba a sus padres, recordaba los momentos de felicidad que ya no regresarían.

"Orihime-san, lo siento… yo lo siento"

Su mano se quebraba casi cerca de él.

-Shi…ro…chan….

A la lejanía Hitsugaya sintió un leve roce y volteó creyendo sentir la mano de alguien, una mano que por muy deteriorada que se sintió él creyó reconocer.

-Momo…

En la ciudad que ya estaba condenada, en un piso sucio y destrozado piso ya no estaba una joven, sino una anciana que poco a poco envejecía y se marchitaba con gran velocidad hasta que la oscuridad la tragó por completo no sin antes mostrarle la imagen de aquel hermano que parecía haber sentido su roce.

Las flamas comenzaron a consumirlo todo y todo se vino abajo.

El cuerpo de Hinamori ya no estaba allí.

_**000**_

-Es muy simple jovencita, solo reniega de todo lo que crees, así todo este tormento pasará.

Una joven tirada en el suelo indefensa, temblando.

-¿O no será acaso que ya ha empezado a gustarte?

Sus ojos estaban perdidos.

-Ku…Ku…ro… sa..ki…

Esa sonrisa fue observada por ella, mientras la mano de aquel hombre se extendía.

-¡HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

_**-Movimiento Desesperado-**_

-¿No necesitaban a Inoue?

-No, a quien necesitábamos era a aquel cainita que se hizo el héroe, los estuvimos analizando todo este tiempo que fue convertido y por eso supimos que si esa chica fuera involucrada el muy ingenuo iría a protegerla a como diera lugar. Así que hicimos todo este teatro para lograrlo, claro que tuvimos una gran ayuda del príncipe de estas tierras para nuestros fines…

-Eso… es imposible… el príncipe desea su aniquilación como toda la raza de cainitas

Una risa socarrona.

-¿Acaso no lo sabes?

-Saber qué…

-Que él príncipe no existe, el sufrió la muerte definitiva hace siglos

Aquella noticia la dejó impactada, eso era imposible, un príncipe no es un vástago cualquiera es alguien poderoso y con muchas influencias para ser eliminado, si no fuera por eso los Brujah hace tiempo se hubieran vengado de ellos tras la caída de Cártago, lo que le decía era una estupidez.

-¡Eso es mentira! Si es así, ¿¡Quién!?

-Quien los ha guiado todo este tiempo ha sido Aizen en persona

Si la primera noticia la dejó impactada esta fue como un golpe.

-¿A-Aizen?

-Sí, el príncipe de estas tierras lo encontró hace mucho tiempo cuando estaba aún debilitado tras el combate con Genryusai, en un acto de ambición desmedida cometió diablerie con él, bebió su sangre y alma. Pero para su desgracia su fuerza no era la suficiente para frenar a aquella bestia y antes de que pudiera siquiera entenderlo él dejó de existir gradualmente y Aizen regresó con el único fin de recomponer sus metas originales de volverse Dios.

-Eso, eso es imposible, ¡es una locura!

Tomas poseído por Ewah sonrió divertido al ver la expresión de la morena.

-¿La niña que cometió Diablerie no puede creerlo? Sabes tan bien como cualquiera lo que significa drenar el alma de un cainita para hacerse más fuerte, el peligro de que tu alma termine convertida en algo distinto fusionada con el alma del diablerizado o que el alma del mismo destruya la del diablerista, un precio muy alto para obtener poder. Aunque en tu caso no pasó eso porque o fuiste muy fuerte o el cainita a quien destruiste totalmente dejó que lo hicieras.

Rukia intentó zafarse, intentar alertar a todos.

-¿Por qué crees que les envió en misiones caminando en círculos sin sentido o incluso llevándolos a una muerte segura? Aizen no olvidó sus deseos de ser Dios, pero esta vez no sería tan idiota como para hacer una campaña a gran escala como antes, esta vez dejaría que otros trabajaran por, él así nunca sería descubierto hasta que fuera tarde. Por eso necesitaba nuestra ayuda, necesitaba los sellos creados por Lithia y así recolectar las almas que él necesitaba, a cambio él mandó a Ichigo y sus caballeros a las tierras donde la pieza del caos que necesitábamos iba a ser sellada, sabía los efectos que podría causar a los mortales y dejó que él la asimilara, después mando a sus tropas a defender a Barragán en un juego doble entre los de su clan y los Lasombra… y también a ti. De hecho tú fuiste su mejor pieza en todo este juego.

La habían usado, había bailado a su ritmo.

-P-por eso me ordenaron convertirlo, ¿¡verdad!?

-Si, al ser una Caitiff, un ser inferior sería más fácil que la entidad se presentara en él, una vez que se mostrara en su fase primitiva nosotros decidimos mover ficha en el acuerdo y con eso obtener el poder para liberar a nuestro señor de su prisión. No niego que fue un insulto, nosotros buscábamos ese poder por mucho tiempo y al final un Tzimisce es quien logra dar con el plan perfecto para adueñarse de él. Al principio pensábamos ingresar a la ciudad por la fuerza, pero Souken y Tousen eran guerreros formidables por si solos, por lo que solo traeríamos una atención no deseada, así que decidí contactar con él, los objetivos comunes que tenemos y tras años de preparación sin dudarlo envió a sus hombres a hablar con Albien sobre este trato. Nosotros no quedábamos con el cainita recién creado y él se quedaba con la monja.

Apretó los dientes ante tal revelación.

-Aunque no tengo muy claros los planes del matusalén, ¿Cómo cree que podrá lograr lo que Capadocius no fue capaz de lograr?

-Nadie, nadie puede volverse Dios, nadie…

-Hay un modo, más entrar a las puertas celestiales es algo más que difícil. Pero a nosotros no nos importa, antes de que lo logre nosotros ya estamos a punto de liberar a nuestro señor y con ello a un paso más de traer de nuevo al Caos a este mundo, a todo lo existente más allá de este lugar, así que si el logra abrir las puertas del cielo con una monja no es de mi incumbencia.

-¡Inoue todavía no ha caído en sus manos!

-¿No? Hmmm. ¿Acaso no te enteraste? Claro que no, eres una ignorante de lo que va a pasar

-¿¡De qué hablas!?

-Aizen tiene a su Ghoul favorita con ella, su captura solo es cuestión de tiempo y mientras hace eso nosotros liberaremos al Señor de la sangre. Los planes de Azien no nos importan, ya que incluso antes de que los logre nuestro amo caminara por las tierras mortales sumiendo todo en la destrucción sin nadie que pueda detenerlo.

Una risa resonó en aquella prisión.

-Y así como fuiste su herramienta niña, resulta que también eras la variante que podía destruir todo sus planes

Rukia no daba crédito a lo que decía, ¿ella?

-Desde que viniste de las tierras de oriente al cuidado del Ventrue Kuchiki sabía que podías ser una molestia, no solo por ser un error en nuestra naturaleza, una Caitiff, si quería utilizarte también debía atenerse al peligro de que sus planes fracasaran, porque no podía matarte sin provocar una guerra contra la familia Kuchiki y tu hermano tiene varios aliados en otras tierras, eso no beneficiaba a Aizen para nada. Además, eres una de las profetizadas Hijas de Eva, algo que él desconoce.

¿Hija de Eva? Rukia no entendía nada de eso.

-Dime, ¿acaso no viste tu espalda? La marca de la media Luna es la señal clara de esto, naciste para ser una de las variantes, la probabilidad de salvar a la raza de los condenados de su inminente fin y del mismo mundo, los que conocen lo escrito en los pergaminos antiguos por eso te dejaron vivir. Pero Aizen no lo sabe, solo sabía que desde que llegaste eras una amenaza ¿Por qué crees que te enviaba a misiones casi suicidas? Era para que acabaras tu existencia en ellas y casi lo logra de no ser por el vástago que creaste e hiciste que madurara, ¿Divertido verdad? Por eso era necesario matarte, pero algo lo impide, incluso en el momento en que debías sufrir la muerte definitiva a manos de tu misma creación, él lo impidió usando al Caos unido a él manteniendo la ficha que destruiría el plan del Matusalén aún en vigencia.

-¿Ichigo?

Aquella vez cuando Ichigo fue poseído por la bestia debía haber muerto, pero estaba viva gracias a él, Ichigo le había salvado.

-Eras el mayor peligro de Aizen, pero supo que tu corazón te obligaría a hacer algo estúpido por tu vástago y con eso la probabilidad de desastre terminó suprimida –una sonrisa torcida-. Creo que ya he hablado de más, pero no importa, tu muerte está fijada si no en mis territorios cuando regreses. Porque tú diste información de las defensas de esta tierra, accediste a mostrarnos los pasajes a la universidad Brujah para matar a Unohana y al príncipe, todo para que tu hermano consiga el trono, luego mataste a los antiguos del consejo con nuestra ayuda, ingresando a nuestras tierras para avisarnos…

-¿¡Qué!?

-Ya que ingresaste al portal que creó Tomas para decírnoslo…

Todo había sido planeado, y ellos habían caído como peces en un anzuelo.

-Sobrevivas o no… la cacería de sangre en tu contra y la de tu hermano comenzará…

-¡NO!

-Y por querer salvar a uno por un deseo egoísta… condenaste a miles de vidas

Habían caído en una trampa ideada por Aizen como por los 13, desde hace mucho el príncipe no era otro que Aizen por eso había sabido que ella estaba investigando sobre lo que estaba sucediendo alrededor de su reino, supo que ella sospechaba de él pero jamás creyó que moviera los hilos de ese modo, todos en su totalidad. Tembló pensando en su hermano que estaba ahora implicado, tembló al saber que su decisión acababa de condenar a la ciudad.

Hubiera deseado advertir a todos, pero ya era tarde cuando era arrastrada al portal

-¡Jugaron con nosotros! ¡Todo este tiempo! –el portal al absorbía- ¡Kyyyaaaaaaaahhh!

Un pequeño cuerpo salió despedido por los aires rebitando cerca de un muro.

-GAAAAAAH

Aquella morena se estrellaba contra una pared cayendo de modo pesado al suelo, aquellos guerreros de armaduras rojas observaban indiferentes y en medio de ellos una chica estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas observando el espectáculo. Lithia parecía divertirse con la escena, era una función divertida acompañada de la guerrera de armadura roja. Rukia intentaba ponerse de pie pero sus piernas le temblaban, no muy lejos y acercándose estaba aquel ser con máscara demoniaca le observaba con sus ojos brillantes.

-I…chi…

El demonio se acercó a ella a gran velocidad sujetándola del cuello, ella sentía que dentro de poco sus dedos se clavarían en su garganta.

-¿Qué pasa Rukia? –le habló Lithia-, ¿Acaso ya te rendiste?

Rukia gritó de dolor.

-Si no haces algo, él va a matarte.

Los dedos de aquella bestia se hundieron en su garganta provocando que la sangre saliera, la bestia la acercó y sacando su lengua empezó a beber aquel delicioso líquido. Ella no podía defenderse, era su final, iba a morir allí mismo, esta vez de modo definitivo a manos de quien se supone iba a salvar.

La guerrera de armadura roja observaba todo detenidamente.

Rukia ya no tenía fuerzas, estaba segura que el letargo no llegaría antes que la misma muerte definitiva. Pero, ¿qué hacer? Quien le atacaba era Ichigo, no podía atacarle, simplemente no podía aunque su no vida dependiera de ello.

Pero en eso…

-Ru… Ru…

Los ojos brillantes cambiaron brevemente a ojos grises, los ojos de Ichigo, ojos que la morena notó empezando a sentir que el agarré se aflojaba. Ante la sorpresa de la pelirroja Ichigo estaba reconociendo a la joven, eso no era posible, aquel vástago había desaparecido, ahí solo estaba un demonio y sin embargo intentaba recuperar su consciencia.

-Eso no puede estar pasando, ¡Demonio Blanco! ¿¡Ah qué esperas para matar a esa chica!?

La mano que sujetaba a Rukia decencia, los ojos de ambos se quedaron fijos en los del otro y al hacerlo la joven sintió una chispa de esperanza.

-Sigues allí –dijo ella-, sigues allí, ¿verdad? Ichigo.

-Ruk…ia.

La pelirroja apretaba los dientes llena de rabia y volvió a ordenarle, más la criatura dejó a la joven que debilitada cayó al suelo y se fijó en ella avanzando de modo amenazante, Lithia estupefacta extendió su mano, al hacerlo Ichigo se detuvo.

-Tú nos perteneces… ¡¿Lo entiendes gusano?! ¡NOS PERTENECES!

Ante su asombro el joven convertido en un demonio seguía avanzando a pesar de las órdenes que le daba, Lithia extendió ambas manos obligándolo a arrodillarse pero aún así seguía luchando contra el control.

-Esto es una locura… ¡Una locura!

Imágenes borrosas comenzaban a amontonarse en su cabeza, la imagen cambiaba a de una chica de piel morena.

-Yu… ¿Yume?

Su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle y eso le hizo perder la concentración, Ichigo se colocaba de pie y extendía su mano hacia ella para estrangularla viendo que estaba perdiendo el control. Sin embargo la pelirroja sacudiendo su cabeza lanzó un grito de indignación y al hacerlo un sello apareció debajo de él, cuando sucedió Ichigo lanzó un terrible grito.

-¡Ichigo!

-¡No te atrevas a pensar que puedes romper nuestro control vástago maldito! –gritó juntando las manos.

El demonio lanzó un grito aterrador.

-¿¡Qué le estás haciendo!?

Lithia no le escuchaba, juntaba todas sus habilidades que hace siglos aprendiera por su madre para esto, iba a absorber el alma de Ichigo para que la criatura que llevaba dentro fuera la única que quedara, al diablo todos los sacramentos, al diablo todo, así como sabía recolectar almas también aprendió a arrancarlas por su cuenta y ahora iba a hacerlo, iba a arrancar el alma de Ichigo de una vez por todas.

Más imágenes borrosas, más recuerdos que ella no recordaba se apilonaban confundiéndola… no, no debía hacerles caso. Ahora no.

-¿¡…!? ¡Detente!

Lithia no escuchaba, ya se había cansado de jugar. Nada en este mundo podía romper el lazo de sangre, absolutamente nada y habían llegado muy lejos como para que un simple cainita del más bajo nivel se le ocurriera intentar romperlo. Eso nunca, ahora le quitaría su alma y con ello cualquier tipo de consciencia.

En lo alto de la torre ajeno a esto Albien acababa de romper el último sello y en un abismo oscuro la criatura que deseaba liberar le mostró unos ojos brillantes, era el mismo ser que estaba detrás de su trono pero este parecía más físico todo envuelto en cadenas que no tardarían en romperse. Sin embargo él sintió lo que pasaba.

-¿¡…!?

En lo profundo notó con su mirada sobrenatural que Lithia había activado un sello justo en la torre. La expresión del señor de los 13 se endureció, más cuando la guerrera de armadura roja elevó la vista mirándolo.

-Lithia… ¡niña estúpida!

Albien iba a descender pero antes de hacerlo miró a su alrededor donde innumerables destellos aparecieron, como si la luz desgarrara todo aquel lugar. La expresión de Albien se volvió de furia.

-Yume…

El sello intentaba arrancar el alma del cuerpo de Ichigo y la morena no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Sintió de pronto que alguien le miraba, era esa mujer de armadura roja.

-T-tú…

No entendía que pasaba, los ojos verdes de esa mujer parecían tener vida intentando al parecer decirle algo, peor ella no comprendía.

Un rugido por parte de Ichigo.

-¡Ichigo!

La pelirroja apretaba los dientes con tanta fuerza que la sangre salía de estos.

"_No lo entiendo, ¡No lo entiendo! ¿¡Qué son estas imágenes!? ¿¡QUE!?"_

El alma de aquel guerrero se negaba a ser arrancada.

"_¿¡Cómo puede seguir su alma en su interior!? Nada puede someter la fuerza que hemos heredado, ¡Nada!"_

Empezaba a perder el control, en su cabeza las imágenes extrañas, imágenes de recuerdos que ella no recordaba venían cada vez con más intensidad, delante de ella en el suelo una joven de piel morena que intentaba levantarse.

"_¿Q-qué es esto? ¿¡Qué es!?"_

Rukia se colocaba de pie a duras penas, debía detener lo que estaba haciendo esa chica a toda costa, pero mientras pensaba eso notaba que aquella pelirroja estaba muy extraña, la mirada arrogante, sádica cambiaba a una de temor, de inseguridad. ¿Le pasaba algo?

Más imágenes se acumulaban en su cabeza, cada vez más y más.

-Lithia –escuchó una voz, una voz que recordaba siempre-, tú… tú no eres así.

-Cállate… cállate, tú estás muerta, ¡estás muerta!

-Lithia… detente por favor. Vámonos, las dos juntas. Busquemos nuestro hogar, como siempre.

-¡Estás muerta!

El sello se quebraba y Lithia caía al suelo de rodillas al mismo tiempo que Ichigo. Rukia no comprendía que acababa de pasar, pero no importaba se acercó al joven con paso lento debido a sus heridas.

Lithia no se movía con la mirada perdida, la guerrera de armadura carmesí se acercó a ella y colocó una de sus manos en su hombro.

-¿…?

Sus ojos, esos ojos verdes.

-T-tú, tú…

-¡Lithia!

Escuchó una voz retumbar en todo el lugar, Rukia al escucharla se encogió de terror, era una voz tan poderosa que hizo retumbar todo el lugar. La voz de Albien.

Ese gritó hizo que Lithia se sujetara la cabeza y gritara de agonía, la mujer de armadura roja intentó sujetarla pero los otros guerreros de repente se lanzaron en su contra velozmente empuñando sus guadañas. La voz siguió hablando.

-¡No te atrevas a traicionarnos! ¡Cumple tu misión ya!

Lithia se sujetaba su cabeza sintiendo un dolor inenarrable, las imágenes se esfumaban y en su lugar se montaban otras, otras muy distintas. Rukia sin perder tiempo colocó el brazo de Ichigo alrededor de su cuello para huir de allí, sin embargo una onda expansiva la separó de él, una onda helada proveniente de esa chica de cabello rojo que ahora tenía una mirada bestial.

-Sí, todo es mentira, ¡todo!

Miró a la joven de ojos violetas y a su vástago y extendió de nuevo su mano, pero esta vez no hacia Ichigo, sino a Rukia que sintió que su cuerpo empezaba a moverse en contra de su voluntad.

En lo alto una figura monstruosa se mostraba.

-Ya está sucediendo, pronto todo será consumido por la fuerza que lleva consigo nuestro amo.

-I… I… chi…

-Pero esta basura… ya no nos sirve. En cambio tú… ¡tú cumples con lo necesario!

Rukia sentía como su cuerpo era controlado sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

-Como debes saber, Aizen al saber de nuestros deseos usó a tu vástago para obtener para nosotros esta pieza. La pieza del Caos que lleva fue buscada por siglos por nosotros, pero cuando la encontramos yo supe que nunca podríamos alcanzarla porque para sacarla se necesitan cinco sacramentos: Mata al padre, mata a la madre, mata a tu sangre y mata tu alma. Él mató a su madre cuando era un niño, mató a su padre ya que no pudo ayudarle cuando su barco naufragó, mató a sus hermanas cuando él se volvió un cruzado olvidándola cuando la enfermedad las reclamó y mató su corazón cuando asesinó a todos esos inocentes aquella noche. Sin embargo tú, tú has provocado que él deje de ser de utilidad.

El demonio no se movía.

-Te di una oportunidad Rukia para evitar, si renunciabas y cedías a ser mi esclava y amante te hubiera dado todo y mi señor también. Pero como me rechazaste ya no tienes salvación ninguna y el mundo gracias a él será condenado y no solo el mundo. Ahora tu cumple tu último sacramento y mata tu corazón.

-¿¡…!?

Lithia sujetó al espada de Ichigo y la lanzó hacia Rukia, esta espada apuntaba hacia Ichigo.

-Tal vez nuestro amo y sus huestes no salgan sin el general, pero ya estará en este plano para prepararse y ese inconveniente será muy pequeño. Pero aún necesitamos un recipiente y esa serás tú cuando mates a tu vástago.

-¡¿Qué?!

Su cuerpo se movía por su cuenta.

-N-no… ¡no!

La imagen de alguien parecido a Ichigo aparecía, la pelirroja tenía una mirada helada obligándola a moverse.

-¿Recuerdas? –dijo Lithia de repente-. Este es un momento muy parecido ¿¡No es así!?

Delante de la morena ya no estaba Ichigo sino un muchacho parecido a él solo que con el cabello negro.

-K-Kaien-dono

-Es muy irónica la vida ¿no te parece? –dijo Lithia -, lo mismo se repite, aquel instante como una mala crónica

-N… no… no…

Su mano se movía por su cuenta dominada por la joven pelirroja, Ichigo estaba ahí inmóvil debido al intento de arrancarle su alma, sus ojos estaban posados en el suelo.

-No, ¡detente!

Lithia notó la súplica en la voz de Rukia y eso le hizo sonreír, una sonrisa maniática.

-Por favor… detente… detente… ¡Te lo suplico!

El demonio en el que se había convertido Ichigo de pronto comenzó a gritar a lo que Lithia respondió con una risa demente.

-No te muevas… ¡no te muevas! –le gritaba Rukia a su cuerpo sin resultado, hacía tal esfuerzo para controlarlo que sus huesos se quebraban- ¡No me obligues a hacerlo por favor! ¡Mátame de una vez! ¡Peor no me obligues a hacerlo!

-¿Suplicas? ¿En serio?

Hizo una floritura con sus dedos y Rukia levantó la espada escuchándose los huesos de su brazo resentirse.

-Cuando miré tu corazón lo noté claramente. También cumpliste los mismos sacramentos que él, tus padres, tu hermana y ahora a quien amas. Aunque no hayas abandonado tu humanidad como él todo acabará ahora, no me importa que tardara tantos años en madurar, él sigue siendo desechable. Esperaremos otros siglos para que nuestro amo sea liberado del todo peor su influencia caerá a este mundo y será consumido… luego nos encargaremos de lo demás

Rukia no tenía control de sí misma y levantaba la espada, en sus ojos un terror inenarrable.

-Su cuerpo está casi desecho, no aguantará nada –explicaba Lithia mientras obligaba a Rukia a avanzar-, una simple herida profunda será suficiente para darle la muerte definitiva, al hacer eso su poder pasará a ti y serás el recipiente que necesitemos.

-¡Detente!

-Obtendrás un gran poder, como aquella vez –dijo Lithia-, ¿no estás feliz?

-Detente -Rukia derramaba lágrimas de sangre-, POR FAVOR…

Ichigo lanzó otro rugido y sujetó la máscara con sus manos intentando arrancársela provocando que sangre saliera d esu cara.

-¡Para!

"Ru… kia… -escuchó un eco, era Ichigo-, está…bien"

-No… no quiero. ¡No quiero hacerlo!

El demonio rugía con todas sus fuerzas peleando contra sí mismo

"Perfora, mi cuello, es la única parte sin defensa, cuando lo hagas yo liberaré todo el poder que pueda y me consumiré a mí mismo y no permitiré que usen lo que sea que llevo dentro"

Rukia no podía creer lo que oía

"Esta cosa, se irá conmigo cuando lo hagas, está bien"

Su cuerpo se movía lentamente mientras Lithia se reía.

"Así ellos no tendrán lo que desean"

-Vas a matarlo Kuchiki Rukia, como lo hiciste con Shiba Kaien

"Gracias, por todo, Rukia"

Su cuerpo cedía a la influencia.

"Pídele perdón de mi parte a Inoue…"

Rukia corrió hacia Ichigo ya sin control de su cuerpo

-Dile adiós –dijo Lithia entre carcajadas-, ¡a tu amado vástago!

El cuerpo de Rukia se movió sin que ella pudiera hacer nada, en cuanto lo hizo Ichigo movió su cabeza y la espada de ella fue directamente a su cuello, un momento que se congelo por unos instantes mientras la espada lentamente llegaba a él, Lithia observaba alegremente la escena. El sonido de la espada clavándose en la piel y la carne se escuchó y luego un torrente de energía negra se liberó.

-¿¡Pero qué!? –Lithia parecía sorprendida

El demonio en lo alto aulló furiosamente, Albien encerrado por la luz apretó su puño notando como aquella fuerza iluminó aquel sitio. Un destello como el mismo sol y cuando lo sintió decidió descender de una vez, al hacerlo los destellos se convirtieron en innumerables rayos que se dirigieron a él.

-¡Todo es inútil Yume!

Los rayos chocaron contra él, peor ajena a esto Rukia estaba allí paralizada con la espada clavada en aquel joven mientras las flamas negras lo rodeaban. No se movía, estaba allí en el suelo y su piel comenzaba a arder.

-I…I… Ichi… Ichi…

Las lágrimas de sangre de Rukia dieron paso a lágrimas de verdad a su vez que un grito desgarró el aire.

_**Continuará**_

_**Siguiente Episodio**_

_**Despertar I  
La Princesa de Invierno**_


	28. Despertar I

_**Capítulo 26**_

_**El Despertar I**_

_**La Princesa Del Invierno**_

_Oficialmente en Word este fic ya lleva sus 519 páginas. Voy a Reeditarlo, distorsionarlo y todo para volverlo novela original ya que la otra no me tiran bola. __Atte: __**BBadGuy**_

_Oh, some may call it a curse a life like mine  
But others, a blessing.  
It's certainly a lonely life, but a fulfilling one at best  
it's my cross to bear and I bear it gladly.  
Someone has to take a stand against evil  
why should it not be me?_

_Oh, algunos pueden llamar una maldición una vida como la mía_

_Pero otros, una bendición._

_Es ciertamente una vida solitaria, pero una plena y la mejor_

_Esta es mi cruz para cargar pero la cargo con gusto_

_Alguien tenía que estar de pie con el mal_

_¿Por qué no podía ser yo?_

Un grito que desgarró aquellos terrenos demoniacos, ¿qué acababa de suceder? La espada estuvo cerca del cuello de aquel vástago provocando un corte profundo pero no había logrado el objetivo de destruirlo. No, la espada cortó el cuello pero también la máscara, la máscara que había estado en el rostro de este se hacía mil pedazos dejando lo único que podía ser reconocible en él a la vista dejando un cuerpo despellejado en los brazos de aquella chica que aún tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas sintiendo su cuerpo apoyarse en el suyo.

Ella cayó de rodillas, lo sucedido fue demasiado repentino siendo poseída por Lithia justo en el pleno instante que iba a dar el golpe fatal gran parte de la potencia fue reducida cuando a un resplandor que no supo de donde vino apareció desviando casi milagrosamente la espada evitando el corte mortal, como si una mano salvadora hubiera detenido el ataque fatal. ¿Qué había sido eso?

Algo produjo un ruido extraño de algo cayendo al piso, Rukia miró el piso para saber de qué se trataba.

La morena bajó la mirada viendo un adorno parecido a una estrella cayendo al suelo, aquello que le entregara Orihime estaba allí, aquellos adornos de su cabello y uno de ellos estaba con un color negro como si se hubiera calcinado, ahora empezaba a recordar un poco el instante. Cuando la espada llegó una imagen apareció delante de ella y desvió el mismo con sus manos, una imagen de luz que apareció delante de ella, la imagen de una chica.

¿Acaso se trataba de Orihime? Si, era ella, la imagen se hizo visible de pronto, ella había salvado a Ichigo.

-¿Quién era esa? –preguntó Lithia aún con la mirada bestial, pero que poco a poco perdía su fuerza y en su lugar una ola de dolor estalló en su cabeza. Algo le estaba sucediendo que no sabría definir, en su interior sus recuerdos estaban siendo técnicamente licuados, absolutamente todos-, Ya basta, ¡ya basta!

Rukia ajena a esto abrazó el cuerpo de Ichigo aliviada, a pesar de lo herido que estaba seguía allí, la muerte definitiva no lo había reclamado, no estaba muerto.

No había muerto gracias a Inoue; Inoue le había salvado y aunque se sintiera aliviada de que aquel instante fatal no hubiera culminado en el desastre también sintió dolor en su ser mientras le abrazaba con fuerza y su mente parecía trabajar a gran velocidad.

-Ya veo… Inoue…

Al fin y al cabo los sentimientos de esa chica eran reales, dolorosamente reales.

_**000**_

La nieve caía lentamente y ella entrenaba con su espada como si nadie le observara, sus movimientos eran gráciles como una danza sutil y hermosa mientras el filo de su espada destellaba, la nieve seguía cayendo y solo era en ese sector, la nieve que ella creaba mientras sus pasos con sus pies descalzos creaban surcos en la nieve.

-Eso es hermoso.

-¿Ah? Ka…Kaien-dono

Aquel hombre parecido a Ichigo solo que con el cabello negro sonreía mientras se acercaba a ella que se detuvo y con eso también la nieve que caía en esa noche sin luna.

-¿Te asusté?

-Y-yo…

Una risa amable.

-Creo que no debí decir nada…

Rukia miró hacia otro lado

-Veo que también tienes los mismos pasos que Shirayuki, la que te dio este don hubiera estado orgullosa de que puedas controlar su disciplina

Por mucho que eso intentara sonar un elogio Rukia siempre recordaba a esa mujer con odio, un odio que le costaba a veces ocular. Kaien al notar su expresión se acercó a ella y colocó su mano en su cabeza provocando que ella le mirara fijamente sonrojándose.

-Todo sucede en este mundo por algo, no deberías odiar a tu Sire por abandonarte

Ella miró hacia otro lado.

-Me pide algo difícil, ¿Cómo no odiarla? Ni siquiera pude saber quién era del todo, es el único sentimiento que puedo sentir por ella al escuchar su nombre.

Bajó la vista.

-La odio por darme esta maldición, por dármela y ni siquiera estar allí, dejarme tirada en una esquina sin saber que hacer.

Su voz sonaba llena de resentimiento pero luego cambió.

-Pero, curiosamente también siento que debo darle las gracias.

-¿Ah?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

-Porque de no ser por ella nunca hubiera conocido a Kaien-dono

Al parecer notó lo que acababa de decir alejándose de él.

-Yo-yo-yo lo siento, no quise ser impertinente, yo…

Una risa.

-¿Eh?

-Me alegra que al fin y al cabo sigas siendo muy humana, incluso tus mejillas se ponen rojas cuando te avergüenzas

Su rostro estaba al rojo vivo, algo que se resaltaba en ese clima helado. Kaien dejó de reírse, en lo alto la luna había aparecido brillante, blanca y pura.

-Ella fue conocida por todos los de nuestra estirpe como la Reyna del Invierno.

-¿Diosa?

-Sí, eso te hace entonces una Princesa, la Princesa del Invierno

-N-no diga esas cosas –atinó a decir Rukia sintiendo su rostro arder- yo, era hija de campesinos.

De repente Kaien se puso muy serio.

-Rukia tú eres muy especial, puede que no lo sientas, pero lo eres. Lo sabrás a su tiempo.

Especial, eso le dijo, que era alguien especial, no sabía si era cierto o no, ella no se sentía especial

Sus pensamientos fueron rotos por un grito desgarrador a su delante, Lithia se sujetaba la cabeza donde venas aparecían que parecían estar a punto de estallar, ante la sorpresa de Rukia ella sentía claramente que esa pelirroja estaba sufriendo, pero no era un dolor físico, era su misma alma, pero eso no era todo, fue casi como un relámpago pero la morena tuvo un atisbo de lo que parecía sucederle. La mente de Lithia era un torbellino donde veías recuerdos fragmentados entre una imagen y otra que la distorsionaba, algo que Rukia reconocía de inmediato.

Era una disciplina, una disciplina para incrustar recuerdos.

-¡Bastaaaa!

Rukia quiso ponerse de pie pero de inmediato fue rodeada por aquellos caballeros de armadura roja.

-Ya sabía yo que ibas a colapsar tarde o temprano pelirroja.

Era esa mujer de cabello corto blanco.

-Ya-Yaria…

-Debí borrar tus recuerdos totalmente, pero era necesario tu don para sellar almas. Aunque eso significaba que tarde o temprano recordarías.

-¿D-de qué hablas?

Rukia no entendía que pasaba.

-Todo es culpa de esa maldita de Yume, no puedo aún creer que a pesar de todo siga intentando fastidiarnos. Y ante todo, usando a una cainita como esta que tengo aquí enfrente.

La morena estaba tensa, estaba demasiado débil como para hacer algo.

-¡L'Enfer!

Varios soldados se arremolinaron alrededor de Rukia.

-Mátenla

Los guerreros se lanzaron en contra de Rukia y ella no se movía, ya no podía hacerlo pero antes de que siquiera llegaran una lanza los repelió, delante de ellos estaba la guerrera de armadura roja, su armadura estaba gravemente dañada y era obvio que estaba herida, pero su presencia era claramente imponente ante estos seres y más ahora que la máscara que llevaba puesta estaba destrozada mostrando su rostro. Un rostro que Lithia no podía creer que veía.

-Yu… Yu…

Era una chica de piel morena, cabello corto plateado corto desgreñado y unos ojos verdes que aunque no tenían brillo estaban fijos en sus oponentes.

-Yume…

Yaria estaba en shock al ver a esa chica y más al ver a Lithia y antes de que pasara nada colocó su mano en su cabeza, Lithia lanzó un grito.

-¡Esta chica ya no es tuya! ¡Error del destino!

Rukia no entendía que estaba pasando, todo ocurría con demasiada velocidad. En su cabeza recordó el instante en que la viera, el instante en que técnicamente fue transportada al centro de la misma torre, cuando ocurrió esto todo el lugar se quedó callado mientras la guerrera arremetía contra esos soldados infernales.

-¿Por qué viniste aquí?

-¿Ah?

Estaba en un campo iluminado, casi como la luz del sol peor no le quemaba, es más. Era una sensación agradable

-Sabes que no podrás vencer a Lithia o a ninguno de los que habitan en esta torre.

-…

-Pero aún así viniste –dijo una figura a su delante, era aquella joven de ojos verdes-, aún sabiendo que puedes morir en el intento.

Rukia le miraba seriamente.

-Debo salvar a Ichigo.

La chica cerró sus ojos.

-¿Tanto lo amas como para morir por él?

Esa pregunta la desencajó.

-Entiende Rukia Kuchiki, aquí no valdrá la responsabilidad o el deber de que tú lo convertiste por muchas razones externas que sean. Debes ser sincera contigo mismo o caso contrario fracasarás.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Porque tu respuesta no solo salvará a Ichigo Kurosaki, sino también salvará a alguien que yo amo con todas mis fuerzas y a quien he cuidado desde que conocí.

La respuesta fue muy directa, algo que al parecer esa chica también deseaba.

-Dime tu respuesta Rukia. Caso contrario no podrás salir de este sitio.

La morena cerró sus ojos, esa chica hablaba muy en serio.

-Sí, lo amo.

-¿Por qué?

Ella bajó la mirada.

-Es difícil de explicar, al principio me atrajo por su parecido a Kaien-dono, debo admitirlo. Pero Ichigo a pesar de tener muchas similitudes con él nunca lo vi como alguien perfecto, él es alguien que ha cometido errores como todos pero no los justifica, ha tratado de enmendarlos y sabe bien que tal vez no pueda hacerlo nunca. Nunca ha intentado ser alguien más de lo que es y ante todo, siempre tuvo esperanzas. Algo que…

-Algo que hace mucho tiempo tú ya no tenías, ¿verdad? Empezó a contagiarte esa sensación de creer que tarde o temprano había algo mejor que esta vida en la eterna oscuridad. Él hizo que revivieras de nuevo ese lado humano que creíste olvidado hace mucho tiempo, eres capaz de ver más allá incluso de los errores que provocaron tanto dolor en muchos seres y eres capaz de perdonarlo deseando que él se perdone a sí mismo. Pero, no sabes si él siente lo mismo por ti.

Rukia se quedó sin habla ante esas palabras.

-Perdóname, ya sabía tu respuesta antes de que incluso la dijeras –dijo la chica sonriente-, pero debía escucharlo de tus propios labios.

De repente su expresión se puso muy seria.

-Más, no podrás salvarlo si no logras aceptarte a ti misma.

-¿Qué?

-Aquí no valdrá tu decisión ni tu disposición a sacrificarte por él. Si tú no eres capaz de aceptarte y seguir adelante pelearas en vano.

Aceptar, seguir adelante. ¿De qué hablaba?

-Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, no podrás ver al futuro… si sigues mirando el pasado.

La imagen se desvanecía.

-Ya no tengo mucho tiempo.

-Espera.

-Confío en ti Rukia Kuchiki, debes lograrlo. Tu futuro, el futuro del mismo mundo y más allá está en juego en tus acciones, lamento que sea así. SI lo logras, por favor, hazme un favor, un único favor…

La expresión de la chica cambió a tristeza.

-¡Libera a Lithia!

Por muy fuerte que fuera aquella chica esos guerreros eran demasiado, no iba a aguantar mucho mientras Yaria parecía estar lavando el cerebro de Lithia cuyos ojos estaban en blanco cambiando gradualmente a los de una bestia. Los recuerdos que intentaban tomar fuerza eran borrados uno a uno.

Rukia seguía inmóvil, los guerreros que peleaban contra su semejante se fijaron en ella, peor aún ella parecía estar en un campo donde el tiempo no existía, todo parecía congelado mientras escuchaba su propia una voz.

"_Seguir adelante, aceptarme a mí misma" _

El rostro de Kaien vino a su mente, empezaba a comprender y a su vez la imagen de la mujer que la convirtió hizo presencia.

"Tienes miedo, ¿verdad? –le habló con voz dulce-. Todo debido a lo sucedido aquella vez. Pero ahora no debes tener miedo."

-Kaien-dono…

"No si quieres salvar ese rastro de humanidad que deseas proteger."

-Kaien-dono está muerto –empezó a repetir Rukia

"Mientras pienses en eso cuando la uses, jamás revelaras el don que te di Hija de Eva"

-Kaien-dono está muerto

"Ve hacia adelante, por muchas lágrimas que puedan haber en este futuro, sigue adelante."

-Kaien-dono está muerto

"No dejes que lo más importante para ti muera."

-Kaien-dono está muerto

"No lo permitas"

-Kaien-dono está muerto

"Sigue adelante…"

-¡Kaien-dono está muerto!

"Sigue y despierta de una vez, ¡Despierta mi princesa del Invierno!"

-¡Yo lo mateeee!

Ante los ojos de Yaria los caballeros que atacaron a Rukia fueron lanzados por los aires por miles de púas heladas que se elevaron a lo más alto, el impacto fue a tal punto terrible que varios caballeros se volvieron cenizas ante los ojos de la Baali que no comprendía que pasaba, las púas congeladas tras el impacto se destruyeron en mil pedazos creando cristales diminutos que empezaron a caer lentamente como si fuera…

-¿Nieve?

De entre la nieve uno de los caballeros L'Enfer caía al piso mientras Rukia se limpiaba los labios de la sangre que había succionado de él, Yaria notó algo distinta en ella, su cabello parecía estar más claro que antes, su color negro era pálido ahora, su piel era blanca, blanquecina como la misma nieve que caía lentamente mientras ella avanzaba.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados.

-Estabas medio muerta –dijo esta extrañada -, ¿¡Como se supone que ahora avances como si nada!?

Rukia no respondía, ella solo levantaba su espada y el nieve se arremolinaba en estaba fusionándose a su hoja.

"Shiba Kaien está muerto" decía la voz de Shirayuki "Pero él sigue contigo, su alma y su ser mismo sigue contigo, aunque nunca lo hayas querido ver"

Yaria ordenó a más L'Enfer que le atacaran pero antes de que diera alguna orden sus ojos se abrieron, ante su sorpresa tenía el puño de Lithia atravesándola.

-¿Q-qué?

-Ella… ella, es mía… ¡mía!

-Li-Lithia… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

Su cuerpo comenzaba a congelarse y la pelirroja en un movimiento veloz la levantaba para luego lanzarla por los aires lejos de ella.

Lithia fusionaba sus espadas y las volvía una lanza de doble filo.

-Voy a matarte, ¡yo misma!

-¿Acaso debería entenderte? –dijo de repente Rukia.

-…

Algo era distinto, muy distinto.

-Acaso debo comprender todo lo que hiciste solo porque eres una víctima. No, no puedo…

Los dientes de Rukia rechinaron al apretarlos con fuerza. Sus ojos de Rukia se abrieron y estos ya no eran violetas, eran celestes, celestes como de un felino listo para la pelea.

-Pero entiendo lo que ella me ha pedido y lo haré…

El poder en Lithia se arremolinaba creando una ventisca, una ventisca que chocó contra la de la morena creando una tormenta y luego una explosión.

-Por eso, ¡Voy a vencerte!

Sus ojos brillantes de una hermosa bestia resplandecieron desvaneciéndose del campo visual, Lithia reaccionando hizo lo mismo evitando el ataque de Rukia que iba justo a su cuello dispuesto a decapitarla a lo que la pelirroja respondió con su propia arma. Ambas se desvanecieron y el destello junto con el hielo se creó por todos lados elevándose al mismo cielo congelando todo lo que se tocaba, el hielo de Lithia de un color negro que destellaba junto con el hielo que producía Rukia de ahora era un blanco inmaculado que los L'Enfer observaban pero eran imposibles de seguir.

La joven de armadura Roja, Yume al ver esto sonrió levemente.

-L-lo logré…

El combate era parejo, más Lithia parecía fuera de sí. Yaria por mucho que intentó borrar su mente lo único que hizo fue que su mente entrara en un total caos y en ese caos solo había un sentimiento y ese era odio, un odio dirigido a aquella chica pro esos ojos, esos malditos ojos que le recordaban a alguien, esos ojos llenos de humanidad. Eso no lo toleraba iba a borrarla de la faz de la tierra de una vez por todas.

Un choque provocó una onda expansiva y desde el cielo Rukia aparecía cayendo de modo precipitado mientras Lithia en lo alto descendía con sus espadas listas para cortarle, Rukia recuperándose en el aire creaba una capa de hielo en ese mismo lugar impulsándose.

-¿¡…!?

Ganando más altura Rukia giraba lanzando una patada con su talón que Lithia no se esperaba siendo golpeada con todas sus fuerzas hasta un pilar que se destrozaba por el impacto quedando añicos, Rukia sin perder tiempo se impulsaba en un pilar a tal velocidad que apareció delante de la pelirroja que intentaba zafarse dando otra petada de gran potencia con su pierna derecha atravesando el mismo pilar con la chica que lanzando un chillido caía al piso, peor recuperándose contraatacaba.

-¡HYAAAA!

-¡UOOOOHH!

El metal de ambas espadas chocaron creando chispas, aunque Lithia usaba dos espadas Rukia las bloqueaba hábilmente sin dar brazo a torcer y sin retroceder. Lithia levantó la pierna lanzando una patada descendente que la morena esquivó mientras esta destrozaba el suelo y creaba un pico de hielo.

La mente de Lithia era un torbellino donde solo el odio era lo más presente pero a su vez más y más recuerdos intentaban aflorar, recuerdos que estaban ocultos sobre otros. Un pasado distante.

"Basta, basta, ¡basta!"

Lithia atacaba más Rukia de una patada desviaba sus espadas, lanzando otra al rostro de Lithia, pero no solo era una patada, Lithia notó como de la nada aparecía hielo como una piedra que se estrellaba contra su cara dejándole una marca roja, lanzando otra similar y otra para luego dar un salto y dar una patada ascendente elevando por los aires a la joven pelirroja que lanzando un grito se elevaba para caer el suelo

-¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Rukia retrocedía para sin más juntar sus mano reuniendo la humedad de aquel sitio convirtiéndola en hielo que giraba en una espiral y elevando ambas manos junto la misma para golpear el piso y en el lugar donde cayera Lithia creando miles de estacas heladas se elevaron atacando a esta que aparecía por los aires siendo golpeada por todas las estacas que la hacían estrellar con un muro de piedra, cuando acabó este ataque Rukia se quedó brevemente estática mirando lo que acababa de hacer.

Pero eso no era suficiente, de entre los escombros apareció Lithia con su rostro lleno de cicatrices para luego escupir sangre negra.

-¿¡Qué!?

Lithia quiso levantarse pero no pudo, aquel ataque le había hecho mucho daño y lo que no entendía era como esa chica podía seguir en pie después de haber usado una disciplina a tal magnitud; más su respuesta vino recordando a aquel caballero infernal que cayera al piso. Ya entendía, ella había bebido su sangre y con ello, no solo había obtenido la fuerza necesaria para recuperarse, sino que también algo que le sorprendió.

Por el aire aunque no lo notara bien había una especie de neblina una disciplina roja que se acercaba a Rukia, era sangre, sangre de los L'Enfer caídos que gradualmente ella usaba para reponer sus fuerzas.

-Voy a matarte, ¡voy a hacerlo!

El recinto comenzaba a temblar por el poder que esta emanaba.

-¡No me importa que hayas perdido el miedo a tu Disciplina! ¡Voy a matarte! ¡Voy a hacerlo! ¡Usaré todo mi potencial contra ti, diablerista! ¡Desearas no haber venido hasta aquí!

-Hasta ahora, sigues sin ver–dijo de repente Rukia

-¿Qué?

Rukia se puso en guardia.

-No pienso perder ante alguien que está ciega a pesar de tantas señales, ¡Voy a irme de aquí con Ichigo!

-¿Ciega? –dijo Lithia molesta-, ¡¿Osas llamarme ciega?!

-Si –repitió Rukia-, porque no eres capaz de ver a aquellos que intentan salvarte.

-¡CALLATE!

Las espadas chocaron nuevamente y esta vez Rukia fue la que salió despedida por los aires lanzando un chillido, Lithia sin perder tiempo concentraba todo su poder a su alrededor creado miles de cristales de hielo que lanzó contra Rukia, ella viendo esto creó un muro de hielo en el aire evitando a la mayoría para caer al suelo antes de que el mismo se destruyera por los impactos, Lithia levantó una de sus espadas y la hizo caer contra el suelo creando una ola de púas que se dirigió hacia Rukia que le devolvió con una técnica similar destruyéndose al impactar.

-¡No tiene caso!

Rukia se acercaba con su espada, Lithia usó su lanza para evitar el golpe mientras lanzaban hielo congelando todo, varios de los caballeros retrocedieron cuan más la ola llegaba hacia Ichigo que seguía en el suelo sin moverse, al ver esto Rukia dejó a Lithia y con toda su velocidad llegaba hacia él para defenderlo con un muro helado, Lithia aprovechando esto se adelantaba y atacaba con sus lanza viendo que Rukia bajaba la guardia. Su lanza atravesó el muro que recibió el impacto y la sangre salió volando por los aires, Lithia sonrió creyendo haber dado un golpe certero pero esa sonrisa se apagó viendo a Rukia bloqueando el golpe con su brazo el cual había sido atravesado por el arma hasta el hombro, al retener el mismo Rukia lanzó un corte horizontal hacia Lithia que abrió los ojos sintiendo como su vientre se abría y de él la sangre salía abundantemente.

-¡GGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Retrocedió dejando la lanza en el brazo de Rukia que apretando los dientes la sacaba dejando este inutilizado, aquella arma había congelado su herida imposibilitando que la cerrara, pero igualmente Sode No Shirayuki había hecho lo mismo con la herida de Lithia que intentaba ponerse de pie.

-¿Cómo viste mi ataque? –preguntó Lithia vomitando sangre, el corte era profundo.

-No lo vi -dijo Rukia mientras su cabello regresaba a la normalidad y sus ojos también-, solo hice lo que debía hacer.

-¿Hacer?

-Proteger… a Ichigo –dijo ella

Lithia sonrió.

-Claro, esa estupidez –dijo ella-, ¿¡Acaso no ves que este mundo estaría mejor sin un genocida más!?

Rukia no dijo nada viendo los ojos de Lithia que destellaban odio.

-Viste lo que hizo y aúna si quieres protegerlo. Lo viste todo… ¡TODO!

-Sí, lo hice –dijo Rukia.

-Entonces, ¿¡Por qué lo sigues defendiendo!?

-Dime, ¿Esa tal Yume no haría lo mismo por ti?

Lithia abrió los ojos.

-Tú… no sabes nada, ¡Nada de ella!

-Ella me habló…

La pelirroja se quedó muda.

-No, ella está muerta. ¡no puede hablar con nadie!

La morena le escuchaba.

-Hizo todo para ayudarte, ¡Sabes que es cierto!

-¡Mentira! ¡Mentira! –de nuevo las imágenes erráticas- ella… ella lo era todo para mí, todo y aún así, aún así ella me dejó por esos dos malditos que han sido destinados a matarse el uno al otro. ¡Solo para intentar detener su destino, sabiendo que eso es imposible! ¡Es imposible cambiar el destino!

Estaba dudando, Rukia lo notaba, ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Qué había vivido? No lo sabía, pero si sabía que al igual que ella, la habían utilizado para fines siniestros.

-Ella me dejó sola –dijo Lithia apretando los dientes, Rukia notó que al igual que ella derramaba lágrimas de sangre-, ella juró que estaría a mi lado, ella no es Yume… ¡No lo es! Por eso me uní a los 13, para que ella regresara conmigo, para acabar con aquellos que me la arrebataron y que ella estuviera de nuevo conmigo, pero ella fue en su búsqueda, fue en su ayuda aun sabiendo que no podría hacer nada contra Lord Albien o Angus, aún así vino y peleó contra mí. ¡Contra mí que me decía su hermana!

Una sonrisa maniaca.

-Tú no puedes entender.

Rukia cerró los ojos.

-En serio, ¿esos son tus recuerdos?

-¿¡…!?

Rukia apretaba con su mano sana su espada.

-Seguro lo sabes ya, tu mente está confundida y no puedes evitarlo.

Lithia miró a Rukia con rabia, una rabia que nunca pensó sentir mientras su cabeza seguía con recuerdos erráticos.

-¡Callatecallatecallatecallate!

El hielo se reunía a su alrededor.

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme nada si ni siquiera fuiste capaz de salvar a tu chiquillo. Vi lo que pasó, lo que evitó que mataras a tu vástago, vi a esa maldita monja que desvió tu ataque… La conexión de ambos, es fuerte, ¡Más fuerte que la tuya con él!

La morena bajó la mirada.

-Dime Rukia, ¿Qué harás si logras salir de aquí? Él no estará a tu lado porque corazón es de otra, ¿Acaso eso no te molesta?

-…

-Al final él se alejará de ti, porque sus sentimientos nunca serán para ti.

Rukia miró a Ichigo, no se movía, estaba allí tendido.

-Si pasa, tengo la eternidad para sobreponerme –dijo Rukia-, si he ahora aprendí que puedo seguir con la muerte de Kaien-dono en si consciencia, podré vivir con eso.

La pelirroja estalló en cólera y el hielo se convertía en una terrible tormenta.

-¡No tendras ninguna eternidad porque voy a matarte aquí mismo!

-Ya no necesito usar el Iscontra contigo

Una tormenta de gran tamaño, un aterradora tormenta era creada por Lithia mientras su cabello ardía como si estuviera en llamas por su color rojizo.

-¡Aunque sea lo último que haga! ¡Voy a borrar esa maldita mirada que tienes!

-Me das pena…

Rukia creó un muro de hielo alrededor de Ichigo y se puso en guardia, Lithia llena de ira creó una vorágine helada de gran tamaño que creaba incluso rayos a su alrededor, una verdadera tormenta infernal.

-Prueba el poder que me otorgó mi amo. ¡Con toda mi fuerza!

Lithia elevó las manos y cuando las bajó apuntando hacia la cainita la ola congelada se disparaba, Rukia usó su velocidad para esquivarla pero la chica sonrió.

-No puedes huir de la misma fuerza de la naturaleza, ¡No puedes huir del mismo cero absoluto!

La tormenta se dividió chocando con todos lados congelándolos, todo era arrasado por el poder mientras Rukia lo evitaba como podía entre las risas de Lithia que miraba por donde se movía.

-Ahí estás

Rukia esquivó el ataque por los pelos y a su alrededor los mismos pilares solo eran bloques helados, Rukia dio una voltereta evitándolo la ola helada y dio un salto, Lithia elevó las manos y toda la fuerza se concentró encima suyo justo donde Rukia estaba. La tormenta se concentró en un ciclón congelado creando rayos por todos lados que se elevó hasta lo alto justo hacia Rukia.

-¡Adiós cainita estúpida!

La morena en ese instante lanzaba su espada contra ella y con ella todos los rayos que se creaban en la tormenta

-¿¡…!?

Sode No Shirayuki se clavó en el hombro de Lithia y la descarga recorrió todo su cuerpo lanzando un sonoro alarido sintiendo como su piel se incineraba, su armadura, sus vestimentas, todo comenzaba a arder por el poder que sobrepasaba incluso su resistencia, los rayos alumbraron todo y cuando los mismos acabaron Rukia estaba delante de ella con su piel blanca y cubierta de escarcha, sus manos, estaba la espada de Ichigo.

-¿Eh?

-Se acabó –dijo Rukia-, Lithia.

La sangre brotó de nuevo por los aires, Lithia cayó de rodillas viendo su pecho abierto por el golpe de la morena mientras esta caía al suelo debilitada.

Los recuerdos de Lithai se aclaraban, todos y cada uno. Aquellos que creyó reales se volvían humo, la masacre de aquel pueblo donde Yume le miraba con ojos desaprobatorios cambiaba a otra distinta, muy distinta

-No… no es cierto

Lithia no podía creer lo que observaba en su mente, era imposible.

-Lithia.

-Ma-mate a gente inocente… la maté con mis manos… y-yo… y-yo.

-¡Lithia, cuidado!

Angsu estaba a su detrás, Yume no pudo hacer nada.

-¡Lithiaaa!

Aquello que recordaba era otra cosa, todos sus recuerdos habían sido manipulados para ser uno de esos monstruos, la imagen de Yaria manipulando su cabeza aparecía.

-Serás lo que debiste ser siempre niña, una de nosotros.

-¡Gyaaaah!

-No podrás resistirte siempre. Al final, tu pasado, tu futuro… solo le pertenecerá a los 13 y a nuestro señor.

Entre el desastre Rukia vio como aquella guerrera de armadura roja, Yume se acercaba a Lithia que estaba de rodillas con esa herida fatal. Esta se puso de rodillas y le abrazó.

-Yume…Yu-Yume.

-Tardé… lo siento.

Sus brazos eran cálidos, como siempre.

-Pero… por fin tengo a mí delante a la chica tonta que siempre conocí.

-Y-yo, yo…

Yume se fijó en Rukia que estaba en el suelo viendo la escena.

-Rukia Kuchiki, gracias.

Ante la sorpresa de Rukia, Yume se convertía en cenizas, al sentir eso Lithia la sujetó con fuerza.

-No, ¡no!

-Creo que usé, toda mi fuerza.

-No, no me dejes. ¡No tras tanto tiempo!

-Siempre… siempre estaré… contigo…

Yume se desvaneció en chispas de luz, Lithia miraba sus manos donde las cenizas de aquella chica estaban.

-No, no… ¿Por qué hiciste esto?

Rukia estaba de pie, aunque le costaba hacerlo.

-Era porque le importabas.

Lithia lanzó un grito desgarrador cayendo al piso, Rukia no hizo nada más, solo se alejó de ella. No tenía caso hacer algo contra un enemigo derrotado, cuyo corazón acababa de quebrarse solo se acercó a Ichigo y se puso de rodillas, sujetó su cabeza con suavidad y miró sus rostro que estaba inexpresivo, sus ojos abiertos y vacíos sin vida, era solo un cuerpo al rojo vivo. Era un milagro que no terminaran con su existencia.

La imagen de Inoue deteniendo su ataque vino a su mente así como las palabras de Lithia que yacía en el piso gritando.

Sus palabras por mucho que le dolieran eran reales, cerró los ojos y se mordió la lengua con fuerza para sin más juntar sus labios con los suyos, un hilillo de sangre caía de estos, cuando terminó de hacer esto se quedó expectante, esperando alguna respuesta.

-Anda, responde idiota –dijo ella en un susurro-, vamos…

Ichigo no se movía.

-No se te ocurra quedarte dormido por siglos –dijo ella-, no se te ocurra o te mato. Te juro que, que te mato

Nada…

-Despierta… ¡Hazlo!

Empezó a sacudirlo pero no había ninguna reacción, simplemente Ichigo no se movía.

-¡Despierta cretino!, por favor despierta

Ichigo seguía sin moverse, Rukia lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¡No me dejes sola!

De pronto su mano se movió acariciando el cabello de ella, Rukia abrió los ojos.

-Rukia…

La joven sonrió…

-Estúpido –dijo ella-, me tenías preocupada…

Ichigo sonrió levemente.

Desgraciadamente todo el sitio se oscureció, como si la misma noche se lo hubiera tragado todo, ¿Era la oscuridad misma? No, de pronto Rukia comenzó a escuchar graznidos y sintió plumas que rozaban su rostro, miró hacia arriba viendo un resplandor rojizo seguido por varios cuervos que sobrevolaban todo y eran los que creaban esa oscuridad total. El terror se apoderó de ella, un terror inenarrable.

Los cuervos llegaban hacia un sector donde un hombre avanzaba tranquilamente dejando de lado a Lithia que parecía estar en shock, Rukia no podía moverse mientras él se acercaba cada vez más y más, todo su ser temblaba, su bestia interior gritaba con deseos de huir, huir y esconderse.

Albien cerró los ojos y su semblante en verdad mostraba molestia.

-Se-señor.

Yaria se arrastraba hacia ella.

-…

-Yo, yo no creí que…

Albien le sujetó de la cabeza.

-¿Mi señor?

-Te dije que fueras con Angus y los otros. No que te ocultaras y observaras.

-E-espere… yo… yo…

Yaria lanzó un grito cuando su cabeza estallaba en mil pedazos a su vez que su cuerpo se convertía en cenizas.

-Siempre esa chica me provoca molestias. Nunca creí que tras tantos años su plan para que Lithia regresara a la normalidad tuviera éxito. Si tú no existieras seguramente esto no hubiera ocurrido. Al igual que Yume eres otro error del destino… Hija de Eva.

-T… tú…

Ichigo miraba a la gran amenaza que estaba delante de ellos.

-Bien, al parecer si quieres que las cosas salgan como deseas… debes hacerlo tu mismo.

_**Siguiente Episodio:  
Despertar 2  
Cicatriz de Luz**_


	29. Despertar II

_**Capítulo 27  
Despertar 2**_

_**Cicatriz de Luz**_

_Recuperamos un episodio. Que felicidad. __**Pato**_

_**-01-**_

_**Aprende A Estar Sola**_

Se dice que cuando alguien atesora algo, guarda un poco de si en este objeto. Aquellos adornos que eran su más preciado tesoro fueron un obsequio de su hermano y eran la mayor prueba de ello, siempre pensaba así, su único tesoro eran aquellos adornos que eran el recuerdo de su hermano, eso fue antes de conocer a Ichigo.

Ahora encerrada en esa mazmorra sintiendo como su cuerpo ya no se resistía ante la fuerza sobrenatural de su captor pensaba en su hermano, en las creencias de este y en las suyas propias sintiendo que Dios la había abandonado debido al pecado de enamorarse de un hombre, olvidando su condición.

-Dios, ¿Dónde estás? Ayúdame, por favor… por… favor…

Sentía aún la sangre seca entre sus piernas, su pureza, el regalo que daría a quien amara, a aquel que una vez conociera y salvara de la muerte olvidando su fe, sus votos, olvidándolo todo por amor, un amor que tal vez hizo que Dios ahora mismo la castigara dejándola en manos de aquellos seres, de aquellos sirvientes del demonio.

Pero aún así tenía fe, aún la tenía, no importaba cuantas veces tomaran su cuerpo, ella no haría lo que le pedía aquel hombre, no iba a maldecir todo lo que había creído, no iba maldecir su vida, su fe, su ser mismo. Si, su vida fue dura, perdió a sus seres queridos muy joven, perdió a su hermano, perdió a Ichigo que ahora era como aquellos que la tenían cautiva… pero tenía fe y esperanza, todo concentrado en aquel caballero.

Tenía fe en Ichigo.

-Kuro-saki…kun…

Dios aun no la había abandonado, ella lo sentía así aunque su cuerpo sufriera, aunque haya perdido un don que guardaba para aquel a quien amaba desde que lo viera, aunque su cuerpo estuviera sucio y corrompido aun así sentía que había una esperanza, la esperanza estaba puesta en que Ichigo regresaría, que podrían estar juntos.

Aquella chica dijo que lo traería de vuelta, ella lo dijo.

Orihime oraba por esos dos, oraba por ver de nuevo a Ichigo.

-Kurosaki-kun…

Las puertas se abrieron.

-Sí que eres dura de roer –dijo una sombra-, más incluso que Hinamori.

Aizen bajaba por las gradas

-¿Crees que podrás aguantar sin que tu mente termine quebrada?

Ella no decía nada

-Es tu decisión muchacha, pero ten por seguro que luego solo desearas esto, una y otra vez, tu mente y tu cuerpo solo anhelaran estas sensaciones.

-Kurosaki…kun… Ku… Ku…

Ese ser colocó su mano en la frente de la joven, de pronto los ojos de Orihime se abrieron y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, Aizen se abrió la muñeca y le dio su sangre en cuanto ella abrió la boca tratando de lanzar un gemido, la chica intento vomitar la sangre pero no pudo.

-Pronto no tendrás voluntad. No me hagas perder el tiempo, maldice todo lo que creíste y te libraré de esta tortura…

-Yo, tengo fe… fe en que… volverá…

Aizen estaba muy serio.

-¡Kurosaki-kun volverá!

Cuatro hombres entraban en la mazmorra.

-Hagan con ella lo que les plazca, nunca dije que la necesitaba sin marcas en su cuerpo.

Aquellos hombres mostraron sonrisas depravadas

-Diviértanse esclavos míos…

En cuanto la puerta se cerró escuchó gritos y un llanto ahogado, Aizen avanzó con tranquilidad viendo desde la ventana de aquel palacio los restos de una ciudad que ardía de modo hermoso, viendo los cuerpos de hombres, mujeres y niños en el suelo, mutilados, degollados.

-Señor…

-¿Qué sucede Ulquiorra?

El caballero de piel blanca y ojos verdes se acercó, a pesar de tener la puerta cerrada, podía escuchar claramente los gritos de aquella chica.

-¿No cree que esto está tardando demasiado?

-La paciencia es algo necesario Ulquiorra, la paciencia y controlar cada factor por más ínfimo que sea, no importa que no lo logre con esta chica, conseguiré otra y esta misma a quien escuchas gritar y gemir como un animal me ayudará a encontrarla como hizo Hinamori antes, la única amenaza posible ahora mismo enfrenta su exterminio a manos de los Baali y si logra regresar por puro milagro los vampiros de toda la región la buscaran por haber acabado con los Ancianos Ventrue y conspirar junto con la raza de los demonios.

Una sonrisa se mostraba llena de satisfacción mientras escuchaba los gritos de aquella chica.

-Todo puede controlarse.

Los gritos de la chica se hacían más fuertes así como el sonido de algo de cuero golpeando la carne, algo parecía inquietar a aquel monstruo que empaló a niños sin piedad alguna.

-Descuida Ulquiorra, cederá. Todas ceden

Cuando la dejaron estaba en el piso estática, sus ojos apagados parecían estar ya sin visión o tal vez su mente ya estaba destrozada porque estos ojos empezaron a ver unas sombras peleando en la oscuridad, dos figuras que tras un instante mostraron una ventaja clara por una de ellas.

-Detente… ¡Detente!

Una sombra más aparecía, una sombra que ella no reconocía bien cuando sin más escuchó una voz familiar.

-Kuro… saki… kun

Extendió su mano hacia aquella sombra que parecía pelear consigo misma sujetándose el rostro mientras que la otra parecía ser controlada por alguien, la sombra poco a poco tomaba forma mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en esa escena que parecía estar en algún lugar distante y que para ella era casi un espejismo y con cada instante se hacía más visible.

Conocía a quien empuñaba su espada en contra su voluntad

-Kuchiki-san

-No… detente… ¡Por favor!

Empuñaba su espada en contra de la sombra que se sujetaba su rostro, una imagen que tomó forma de inmediato mostrando aquel cabello naranja.

-Kuchiki… san…no… para

.

Su mano se extendía temblorosa.

-¡Detente!

Rukia se lanzaba contra Ichigo dispuesto a matarlo, Inoue abrió los ojos y gritó.

-¡NO LO HAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSS!

Creyó haberse dividido de repente de su cuerpo, creyó viajar a dondequiera que sucedía aquel instante llegando para detener la espada fatídica lo más que podía, evitando que el ataque fuera letal, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, vio el rostro de sorpresa de aquella chica de ojos violetas y también observó el rostro de Ichigo mientras se desvanecía.

Quiso alcanzarlo, quiso acariciar su rostro pero cuando quiso hacerlo volvió de nuevo a aquella mazmorra y a la oscuridad perdiendo el conocimiento en ese instante, mientras en sus labios seguía el nombre de aquel joven alejado de ella por una distancia que desconocía.

Todo envuelto en tinieblas.

_**000**_

_I don't believe my faith belongs to no one  
They will deceive me if only they will get a chance  
Why do I hide from her? She's blinded by her God of Love  
The boy and the girl savage and saint  
The end of the line fortune or fate_

_No creo que mi fe le pertenezca a nadie  
Engañándome solo si tienen la oportunidad  
¿Por qué me escondo de ella? __Está cegada por su Dios de Amor  
El chico y la chica, salvaje y santa  
El final de la línea de la fortuna o el destino  
__(Battle Beast – Savage and Saint)_

Ser convertida en un paria de aquellos que caminaban en la noche no fue algo que ella quiso, nadie desea ser transformado en una bestia que aparte de robar sangre de los vivos está destinado a volverse servidor de las tinieblas y la depravación. Pero simplemente pasó, simplemente su antigua vida quedó atrás junto con aquel mundo de la luz en el que vivía y todo lo que conocía de él tanto lo que otros veían como lo que solo podía ver ella.

Su madre murió, su hermana mayor la abandonó.

Su vida pasada acabó cuando un desconocido le dio el abrazo en contra de su voluntad cuando era muy joven.

Sintió soledad, luego miedo y después sed, mucha sed, el plan de quien le abrazara era simple, al ser de un clan maldito debía abandonar rápidamente todo vestigio de humanidad que pudiera tener en su ser mismo, la oscuridad, el odio y la amargura eran sus bases, las bases para que los oscuros señores vinieran con sus promesas, con sus propuestas, con sus pactos y ella olvidara que una vez fue humana o más aún, que tenía un corazón dulce e inocente, que solo fue atacado por el simple hecho de que su familia siempre fue capaz de ver más allá de lo que otros veían, capaces de comunicarse con aquello que para ellos no existía. Rituales oscuros que guardaba en su interior ya que para conocer la luz debes conocer la oscuridad.

Perdida, así se sintió y no solo eso, otros semejantes a ella comenzaron a perseguirla porque solo su existencia estaba maldita, una existencia que debía ser eliminada a como diera lugar.

Sin embargo en esas tinieblas sintió un rayo de luz en alguien que le ayudó en un momento de necesidad, una joven como ella, en sus mismas condiciones y a la vez tan distinta.

Un sueño.

Nunca supo a ciencia cierta de donde ella vino, su aspecto era muy distinto al suyo, su piel morena, sus ojos verdes y aquel cabello albino que parecía estar hecho de hilos de plata. Debía ser de oriente, de aquellos pueblos olvidados, de aquel lugar donde se teme ir o se busca de poder y gloria.

Una mestiza como les decían, fue ella quien le dio su mano y su amistad, le enseñó a controlarse, a dominar lo que le injertaron esa noche fatídica, esa bestia, a mantenerla a raya, a controlar los poderes que le dieron. Le enseño a no matar, le enseñó a aceptar su ser mismo, le enseñó a pelear, le mostró cosas que creía haber olvidado en su vida antigua.

Ella para esa joven pelirroja era un sueño, el sueño que le daba esperanzas.

Yume, ese era su nombre, un nombre que al principio para ella al igual que el suyo no significaba nada, hasta que supo su significado. Un nombre adecuado.

Sueño.

Las dos juntas empezaron a moverse, siempre en movimiento, juntas en un camino incierto, ayudándose una a la otra mientras aprendía a controlar sus habilidades, no tenían hogar, pero donde estuvieran las dos juntas era su hogar, no importaba donde.

-Yume…

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué estás buscando?

Aquella chica sonrió mientras veía como la noche estaba a punto de desaparecer, observando ambas los últimos vestigios de la noche seguras en un refugio.

-Busco a alguien, bueno a dos…

-¿Dos personas?

-Como nosotras, nos separamos hace un tiempo.

Su mirada mostraba nostalgia cuando lo mencionaba, pero ella no comprendía.

-Uno de ellos es mi padre…

La joven le miró sorprendida.

-¿Tú padre?

-Sí y el otro es, es alguien muy importante para mí…

Su rostro se sonrojó, ¿cómo podía sonrojarse? Se supone que ambas estaban muertas, que la sangre maldita que corría por su ser les impedía mostrar cosas que un humano podría, pero ella podía hacerlo y eso le fascinaba, toda ella le fascinaba.

De repente su rostro se puso muy serio.

-Debo encontrarlos antes de que se maten entre sí –dijo con tono preocupado.

-¿Eh?

-Una maldición, que ni siquiera yo entiendo.

-Yume.

-Pero no debes preocuparte por eso. Espero que los conozcas, son buenas personas.

Lithia sentía que le guardaba algo, eso era seguro. Pero ella era feliz con solo tenerla cerca y deseaba que esa búsqueda durara mucho tiempo para estar juntas todo lo que fuera posible, juntas como hermanas.

Yume no solo le enseñaba todo lo que podía sobre sus habilidades, sobre esas disciplinas que ahora formaban parte de su ser, aquello que se le dio dejando atrás su conexión con aquello que estaba vivo, sino también a recordar que no importaba lo que pasara debía seguir con su esperanza y seguir adelante.

Tal vez eso era lo que alimentaba esa disciplina que ella nunca le podría enseñar, crear luz.

Yume podía dominar la luz a su antojo, podía hacer que incluso pareciera que el mismo sol apareciera en la noche, un sol que dañaba a sus enemigos, pero nunca a las dos. Su luz era capaz de cortar, de quemar, pero con ella era suave, cálida y agradable. Casi como el sol. Ella era especial y mientras más tiempo pasaba con ella, mientras más estaba a su lado un sentimiento que no reconocía bien crecía. Deseaba estar siempre a su lado, que ambas estuvieran juntas siempre como hermanas, hasta el fin del tiempo.

Juntas, todo el tiempo.

-¿Cómo te volviste un…?

-Vampiro –le ayudó, hace tanto que estaban juntas pero nunca le había preguntado eso, a pesar de que ella ya lo había hecho.

-Mi padre…

-¿Tu padre?

-Sí, mi padre fue quien me convirtió en lo que soy. N-no porque hubiera querido hacerlo, era el único modo de salvarme.

Empezó a explicarle.

-Cuando atacaron la aldea donde vivía me dejaron media muerta y el no pudo llegar a tiempo para ayudarme, así que me dio el abrazo.

Lithia no comprendía mucho, se supone que otra cosa que se les quitaba a aquellos que eran de la estirpe de Caín era el don de poder tener hijos, ¿Cómo Yume pudo haber nacido de un vampiro?

-Hmmm, seguro ya sé que se pasa por tu cabeza.

-¿Ah?

-Pero tendrás que esperar a que el sol caiga…

-Ah… claro…

Siempre le sonreía, no importaba lo que pasara.

Ambas se habían contado su pasado, Yume le contó de su padre, un hombre que era asesino de un rey Persa y que tras su ultima orden desertó, que rescató a una esclava y con ella formó una familia, que aquel rey colérico por su deserción los buscó para matarlos y que él con valor los detuvo, pero que al hacerlo cuando ella apenas tenía cinco años no volvió a verlo, ese tiempo ella comenzó a ver a un hombre pálido de cabello plateado como el de ella con una cicatriz en su rostro, alguien con quien entabló una amistad en secreto. Tuvo una vida tranquila hasta que los hombres del rey las localizaron la noche después de que se viera con aquel hombre en su decimo sexto cumpleaños, esa noche torturaron a su madre y la mataron y a ella iban a ultrajarla, pero su padre reapareció de nuevo pero ella notó que estaba cambiado, más era su padre y antes de que pudiera hacer nada esa espada le atravesó el pecho.

Su padre no tuvo otro remedio que darle el abrazo, desde ese momento su vida cambio. Su padre no pudo estar con ella mucho tiempo de nuevo, le perseguían y no podría defenderla así. Una vez más la abandonó por su bien tras enseñarle todo lo que podía, era el único modo de protegerla dejándola a cargo de un grupo de seres iguales a ellos.

Lithia escuchaba su vida, momentos tristes y alegres junto a su padre a veces y otras al lado de aquel hombre de la cicatriz en su rostro, conoció el conflicto entre este y el padre de Yume, un odio que no sabía desde cuando existió, pero que los consumía. Por eso viajaba, para evitar que tarde o temprano, ambos se mataran entre sí.

No había secretos entre ellas, nada podía separarlas, hasta ese día cuando los encontraron y los cazadores de la raza maldita de los Baali veían a Lithia como una amenaza.

.

Fue un instante tenso, fue la primera vez que vio a Yume desesperada y llena de angustia, Lithia fue herida a punto de la muerte definitiva y eso fue algo que al parecer Yume no soportó, se culpó por ello y Lithia le dijo que ella se haría más fuerte para que nunca más pasara.

Pero "ser más fuerte" fueron unas palabras que aquellos quela habían convertido usarían en su contra para que todo cambiara. La amenaza que se creyó olvidada vino, la tentación, el engaño, aquellos que esperaban en el silencio, los señores del bajo mundo, fue en ese instante que Lithia les escuchó en susurros, susurros diciéndole como ser más fuerte y animándola a que usara los conocimientos que una vez heredó de su madre, poder que no era ni humano, ni vampírico, algo mucho pero que ella sin embargo desconocía su significado. Aquellas fuerzas que la guiaban usaban su ingenuidad como su base. Sin saber que la desgracia caería.

En aquel pueblo que les acogió a pesar de que eran distintas Lithia empezó a espaldas de Yume los preparativos y esta vio su cambio, aquella chica que conoció ya no era a la que veía, era distante y prefería estar lejos de ella lo más posible diciéndole que necesitaba pensar, Lithia deseaba ser más fuerte y para eso estaba segura que aquello que le enseñara su madre serviría, aquellas voces se lo habían dicho y ella creía ciegamente que así sería. Todo con tal de que Yume y ella estuvieran juntas.

Aquella noche sin luna Yume fue a preguntarle qué era lo que hacía, Lithia miraba desde la colina su trabajo, aquel trabajo que hizo lejos de su amiga recordando cada cosa que su madre le enseñara y cuando lo hacía, fueron atacadas por guerreros enviados por alguien desconocido, seres poderosos que ellas no podían detener. Fue en ese momento que Lithia decidió usar lo que preparó, no importaba que pudiera pasar y recitando los ritos olvidados aquellos sellos resplandecieron y cuando lo hicieron su destino fue marcado.

-¡Lithia!

Los sellos resplandecieron, aquellos sellos liberaron una fuerza que ni siquiera Yume pudo creer que podía existir, los mismos que atacaron a sus enemigos destruyéndolos en el acto. Lithia viendo esto siguió con el mismo sonriente, satisfecha de que por fin Yume no fuera quien el salvara.

-Lithia… ¿Qué haces?

La sangre maldita de Lithia habló, la mirada que siempre era de inocencia cambió a una maniática, aquel poder era tal que ella deseaba saber hasta dónde llegaba, lo ansiaba, quería todo.

Yume notó como el pueblo que las acogiera resplandeció y en él un sin número de gritos de agonía.

-¡Lithia detente!

Pero ella no le escuchaba, ella estaba poseída por ese poder, ese terrible poder. Hasta que escuchó el grito desesperado de Yume.

-¡Lithia!

Cuando entró en si sus ojos vieron lo que acababa de hacer, el pueblo había sido reducido a escombros, los habitantes de este eran solo un montón de carne y huesos carcomidos peor eso no era lo peor, Lithia lo notó claramente cuando los sellos resplandecían, los sellos cuyas líneas eran gente gritando desesperada. Sus almas.

-Y-yo… yo… hice esto.

-Lithia…

-Yo… yo los maté.

La sorpresa se volvió angustia y desesperación.

-M-mate gente inocente, ¡Las maté con mis propias manos!

-No, tu…

-Los maté a todos.

-Sí, lo hiciste. Mi chiquilla.

Yume notó a aquel enorme sujeto con ropas de monje y que sujetaba una enorme cruz de acero que sonreía la ver el espectáculo.

-Angus…

Lithia volteo para ver a quien hablara.

-¡Lithia, cuidado!

La pelirroja notó como Yume intentaba acercarse pero un niño apareció a su lado y moviendo una mano la elevaba por los aires.

-¡Yume!

La cruz se clavó en Lithia, justo en su pecho y su corazón.

-Ah… agh…

-Nos eludiste mucho tiempo, pero no el suficiente.

-¡Li-Lithia!

La pelirroja no supo más ese instante, solo que todo se volvió oscuridad.

_**000**_

No supo cuando tiempo pasó, pero si recordaba las torturas, el dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo peor aúna sí se negaba a ceder, a pesar de que ellos le dijeron que tenían su misma sangre, que eran del mismo clan y por tanto les debía obediencia ella se negó una y otra vez a sus influencias solo acrecentando su agonía. Más la necesitaban viva, ella no les servía como un esqueleto quemado.

-N-no, ¡no lo haré otra vez!

-Estás hartando mi paciencia mocosa –gritó Angus atravesando su pecho.

Lithia gritó de dolor.

-Eres mi chiquilla, ¡me debes obediencia!

-N-no, no te debo… nada… ¡nada!

-Miserable.

El niño de repente apareció, ese maldito niño con esos ojos demoniacos.

-Albien la necesita viva.

Lithia se quedó inmóvil con su pecho abierto.

-Yu-yu... Yume…

-Sigues susurrando ese nombre –dijo Ewah-. A pesar que ella te abandonó.

-N-no… no lo hizo –dijo esta.

La sonrisa de Ewah cambió.

-Y… y n-no quiero… que me busque.

Era raro ver una mueca de odio en Ewah, él que veía todo como una broma.

-Ustedes… no tendrán… na-nada de mí… ¡Nada!

El niño sonrió de nuevo, algo que a ella le intimidó.

-Eso crees, necesitamos tu lealtad total. Pero parece que no vas a dárnosla. Tendremos que tomar medidas más drásticas

-No, ella es mi chiquilla –protestó Angus.

-Ella es miembro de nuestro clan –dijo una voz potente, era Albien-. Ella servirá al señor de la sangre. Quiera o no.

Lithia estaba asustada y más cuando aquella mujer vino, Yaria.

-Yaria.

-Si mi amo. Procederé.

-No borré sus recuerdos, la necesitamos con ellos –dijo Albien-, pero modifícalos. Haz que ese sentimiento tan fuerte que tiene se vuelva su contraparte con la misma potencia.

La mujer no parecía estar muy de acuerdo, pero aceptó y se acercó a la pelirroja.

-N-no…

-Tus sentimientos por esa chica son fuertes, debo admitirlo. Aguantaste mucho, pero yo me encargaré de borrarlos y en su lugar darte otros.

-¡No!

Yaria colocó su mano en la cabeza de Lithia y al hacerlo ella lanzó un alarido, los recuerdos de la joven empezaron a ser distorsionados, la obsesión por ser más fuerte se volvió su consigna. Pero ante todo debían cambiar la confianza y amor que tenía Lithia por Yume a otra cosa, a odio y para ellos implantaron recuerdos distintos, le hicieron creer que ella la había abandonado, que la encerró en un campo de luz y tras susurrar palabras que la joven no pudo entender se alejó justo cuando el mismo sol se elevaba en lo alto dejando solo una frase que ella no pudo comprender, a merced del astro que significaba su ruina.

En su mente, Yume la había dejado sola.

La sonrisa de la mujer mostró triunfo pero siguió con ese lavado de cerebro varias noches ya que Lithia se negaba a aceptarlo, lo negaba con todas sus fuerzas que a veces que su labor estaba punto de destruir su mente.

Finalmente sin embargo, los esfuerzos de Lithia para resistirse, menguaron su corazón fue envenenado, las imágenes de ella buscándola por todos lados se hicieron presentes hasta que varios inviernos llegaron y ella se perdió entre las montañas entre las tormentas.

Tormentas que ni ella podría aguantar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿¡Por qué Yume!?

Ninguna respuesta.

-Dijiste que estaríamos juntas siempre… siempre… ¡Eso fue lo que dijiste!

Gritos en la tormenta creada en su mente.

-Te odio… te odio…

El viento silbaba.

-¡Te odio!

Cuando quince lunas llegaron Ewah se acercó a ella, la joven ya no tenía cadenas, estaba allí con su mirada en el suelo.

-¿Quién eres?

-Lithia Solleh.

Esa horrenda sonrisa.

-Mi señor puede darte lo que más deseas, a quien más deseas…siempre y cuando lo aceptes.

Todo era silencio.

-Dime, ¿Qué deseas?

En su ser estaba grabado el instante que aquella a quien tanto adoraba se alejaba, lo recordaba bien así como lo que dijo y que ella no pudo entender.

-Dilo y se te dará el poder para obtenerlo.

Lithia sonrió, una sonrisa que no era de ella.

-Quiero que mi corazón sea frio, tan frío como las tormentas de las montañas, quiero que mi corazón sea hielo, sea tan frío como las tormenta. Para que Yume vuelva a estar conmigo

La sonrisa de ese niño desfiguraba su rostro.

-Que así sea… mi señor te ha esperado por mucho tiempo... Lithia

Detrás del niño un demonio monstruoso apareció, el rostro más aterrador que pudo concebir, pero ella ya lo había visto, le había susurrado al oído desde que se convirtiera en lo que es ahora, lo vio en sueños, aunque antes lo rechazaba, ahora sabía quién era y quien era ella.

Ella era una Baali, un sirviente de los señores de la oscuridad y ellos por sus servicios le darían lo que más deseaba. Lithia se puso de rodillas ante la imagen.

-Dame poder y te serviré, dámelo…

-El Señor de la Sangre te ha oído, Cainita sierva del Caos.

Tras ese día matar, mutilar era su vida, viajando por tierras remotas para los planes de aquellos que se hacían llamar los 13, sus acciones pronto le hicieron olvidar lo que deseaba casi del todo, ya no quería estar al lado de Yume como antes, en su lugar aquella sensación que la poseyó la consumía y en lugar de desear de estar juntas, solo deseaba que ella fuera su esclava, porque si su madre fue una, el destino de ella sería el mismo. Yume sería su esclava, su amante, nunca más se alejaría de ella, le haría pagar su abandono.

Fue ese tiempo que el castillo de su amo fue atacado por aquellos que aquella joven de piel morena buscaba justo en el momento que su amo se levantaba hacia el mundo mortal. Se desató el caos y fue ese mismo el que le hizo saber su presencia y fue en su búsqueda, ambas se encontraron de nuevo pero esta vez aquello que las unía parecía estar muerto ante la sorpresa de Yume.

Lithia ya no era la de siempre, era un ser demoniaco que le atacó sin piedad a pesar de que ella intentaba hacerla entrar en razón. Yume le hizo frente y Lithia le atacó, aquel sentimiento de amor fue intercambiado por odio y despecho, Yume estuvo en desventaja por el nuevo poder de su antigua amiga, pero nunca se rindió y eso hacía recordar a Lithia su tiempo juntas, los recuerdos implantados se debilitaban y la confusión invadió en su ser.

Y al hacerlo Yume logró hacerla entrar en razón aunque con eso ella quedó gravemente herida.

Albien el líder de los 13 peleaba contra esos dos y Yume dejando a su amiga fue a ayudarles ya que estaban siendo derrotados, Lithia al ver que su amo iba a atacar a Yume intervino usando aquello que los miembros de los Baali habían deseado de ellas, los sellos heredados de por su familia.

Usó todo su ser para detener la llegada del Señor de la Sangre y creó los sellos que encerraron a aquella bestia y el castillo comenzó a colapsar, pero el poder no era suficiente y aquella bestia extendió su mano para atraparla. Yume se adelantó y Lithia observó cómo se perdía en el mismo abismo que se tragaba a su amo sin poder hacer nada. El señor infernal fue encerrado con un precio alto y Lithia fue castigada por su traición.

Pero aún era necesaria, aún les era de utilidad y una vez más sus recuerdos fueron distorsionados, solo que ahora Yume no estaría allí para hacerla cambiar, no de nuevo.

-Te daremos una nueva oportunidad.

-Gracias…señor…

-Lo que hicieron esos dos solo atrasa lo inevitable, nada más. Ahora reúne de nuevo las vidas que necesitamos, busca al general que abrirá el paso hacia este mundo.

El tiempo gastado en reunir almas fue en vano, de nuevo debían hacerlo, sin embargo…

-Podríamos hacer que las cosas se agilizaran un poco con otra cosa.

-Que Ewah

El niño sonreía.

-Nuestro amo es parte del Caos que existió antes de todo y con ese caos podrás resurgir de nuevo. Con un fragmento del caos que dio origen a la creación.

-Hemos buscado esas piezas por varias partes del globo, ¿qué te hace pensar que esta vez tendremos más suerte?

-Algunos hijos de Osiris lo han resguardado durante siglos –dijo este-, con tal que un mortal o cainita tome posesión de él será sencillo, no solo tendremos la llave final para abrir la puerta de nuestro amo, sino que también, el general de los L'Enfer podrá ser creado y las tropas se liberaran, en vez de muchas almas para crear una, solo necesitaríamos una que se consuma por la culpa y el sufrimiento.

Albien lo meditó.

-Que así sea.

-Me encargaré ahora mismo –dijo Lithia

-No, debido a tu intromisión, el castillo de nuestro señor está debilitado, los Assamitas y los Lasombra buscan nuestra perdición, hazles frente cuando nos invadan.

-Si…

A su detrás apareció una figura

-Para eso, este caballero te ayudará

Era una mujer con armadura, no le veía el rostro, no importaba, al fin y al cabo solo era una marioneta de su amo, pero hubo algo que no le gusto de esta. Sus ojos, esos ojos verdes, aquellos ojos que aprendió a odiar.

Lithia apretó los dientes.

-Como ordene, mi señor.

Los Lasombra atacaron junto con Assamitas, ella los repelió junto con esa criatura que siempre le acompañaba y le cuidaba las espaldas, incluso a costa de su propia seguridad en los combates, Lithia sabía que era una parte más de su castigo, pero lo aguantaba, peor aquellos guerreros eran implacables, cuando los combates cesaban Lithia estaba de rodillas agotada y casi al límite. Y esa guerrera a su lado queriendo acercarse.

-No necesito tu ayuda… no necesito ayuda de nadie

Aquella guerrera le seguía, la defendía mientras le observaba con aquellos ojos verdes que ella aprendió a detestar, aquellos ojos que le recordaban tanto a Yume.

Y ahora estaba de rodillas de nuevo con sus recuerdos intactos notando vagamente como esos dos no podían siquiera moverse ante la abrumadora presencia de Albien, sintiendo ese terror de estar delante de un monstruo, pero no le importaba, solo le importaba aquellas cenizas que tenía en sus manos, las cenizas de Yume.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pasó esto?

-Porque era lo que deseabas –dijo una voz a su detrás, era Ewah-. Yume estuvo a tu lado siempre

-No tiene caso seguir ocultándolo. Cuando te atrapamos ella hizo hasta lo imposible para encontrarte. Encontró a uno de los que detuvieron la llegada de nuestro amo hace tiempo hace tiempo y convenciéndolo para tener una tregua con su padre fueron y juntos a tu búsqueda, te buscó por varios años incluso olvidando lo que quiso hacer antes. Deberías haber sentido su angustia cuando te vio como una de nosotros, no lo podía aguantar, era tan dulce el sufrimiento mientras con cada ataque que daba en tu contra. Pero te regresó a la normalidad, subestimamos la unión que había entre ustedes

Lithia temblaba.

-¿Por qué, me dices eso?

-Porque ya no eres necesaria, cuando Albien mate a ese tipo será Él quien se convierta en general de los L'Enfer y nuestro amo podrá ser libre cuando se apodere de esa cainita que limpió el piso con tu cuerpo, claro que Albien no lo sabe…

Una carcajada apagada.

-Tú…

-Siempre es necesario una pieza extra en cualquier juego…, deberías saberlo

En sus puños estaba las cenizas de Yume. Lithia los apretaba con fuerza.

-Nunca creí que Yume a pesar de haber sido sellada siguiera buscando el modo de ayudarte, nunca lo creí posible, fue un bello error del destino que al final cumplió lo que dijo esa vez de te salvaría, de estar siempre a tu lado.

Lithia recordó los labios de Yume moviéndose en aquel instante donde ella era atravesada por la cruz de Angus.

-¡Te encontraré… no importa cuánto tarde pero lo haré! Mientras tanto resiste, ¡resiste Lithia!

Lithia sintió que todo su cuerpo era pesado mientras las palabras retumbaban en su cabeza seguidas de las palabras de Rukia.

-Porque le importabas.

La usaron, la usaron como un juguete a su antojo, la engañaron y ella no tuvo la fuerza para evitarlo, los sentimientos de Yume no fueron capaces de alcanzarle porque ella no quiso escucharlos. Una verdad que aquella Baali no quiso ver.

_**000**_

Aquella noche parecía eterna.

-Hermana, vez aquella ciudad con rostro angustiado –dijo quienes estaba allí.

-¿Y cómo quieres que la vea Ashido? –le preguntó esta quitándose la capucha de su capa de viaje.

-El destino a veces no puede ser evitado… Tú más que nadie lo sabe.

Aquella que observaba la ciudad arder en aquella noche se mordió el labio.

-Lo que observaste más allá de esta línea de tiempo. La persecución, las noches finales son cosas que nadie podrá evitar salvo aquellas pequeñas probabilidades, nos diste la visión de aquella que llamaban hija de Eva, un secreto que muchos de los nuestros desconocerán hasta muy entrado los siglos y que buscaran con desesperación ante lo inminente. Tú nos diste esa visión para prepararnos.

-¿Y de qué sirve prepararse si el futuro es oscuro?

Ashido se acercó a ella y colocó su mano en su hombro.

-Para retrasarlo lo más posible, para eso.

Aquella cainita volvió a observar la ciudad en llamas.

-Rukia…

_**-02-**_

_**El Ejecutor**_

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué podían hacer? Sus propios cuerpos temblaban como si fueran hojas sacudidas por el viento más tempestuoso, Albien con rostro serio se les acercaba y el mismo lugar parecía temblar con su presencia.

-Esto acaba aquí y ahora.

Rukia era incapaz de moverse, sus manos temblaban y la espada que empuñaba no podía ser levantada, sentía que se encontraba delante de la misma destrucción encarnada, una vorágine que se la tragaría si intentaba moverse. Ella lo sabía muy bien, estaba ante alguien que nunca podría vencer, no importara que hicieran o treta usara, nunca podría derrotarle, ni siquiera tocarle un pelo.

-Me decepcionas Lithia –dijo Albien sin mirarla-, perder ante una Caitiff

Matusalén, el mayor poder existente después de los antedeluvianos, aquel se levantaba frente a ellos era eso. Las esperanzas habían desaparecido totalmente.

-Rukia… huye…

-¿Qué?

Ichigo se ponía de pie, no sabía cómo lo estaba logrando peor sus piernas se movían así como todo su cuerpo, pero apenas y podía estar de pie.

-Eres un verdadero incordio.

Albien extendió su mano apuntando a Rukia e Ichigo como pudo se acercó a él para atacarlo a pesar del grito de Rukia de que no lo hiciera, Albien recibió el golpe de este que ni siquiera lo inmutó sujetando su brazo y levantándolo.

-¡Aaaagh!

-¡Ichi!

-¡RUKIA VETE DE AQUI!

Albien extendía su otra mano.

-¡Huye ya… Huyeeee!

El Baali golpeó con la palma de su mano el pecho de Ichigo con tal fuerza que parecía que todo, huesos y carne se movieron de su sitio haciéndose añicos, Rukia observó esto impactada, Ichigo no emitió ningún sonido, absolutamente nada mientras sus ojos se volvieron blancos cayendo de rodillas.

-¡ICHIGOOO!

Albien sin perder tiempo colocó su mano en la frente de Ichigo y los cuervos aparecieron de la nada girando alrededor de él volviéndose en su vuelo caótico en círculos en una vorágine oscura que se convirtió en un pilar de energía que envolvió al joven.

-Flamas del Averno –dijo Albien

Rukia se levantó intentando acercarse.

-¡ICHIIIII!

El pilar escuro estalló en llamas y se escuchó un terrible alarido, el poder era tal que la joven cayó al suelo apenas acercándose un poco, en esa fuerza descomunal veía la silueta de Ichigo que abría la boca gritando siendo incinerado por poderes más allá de su comprensión.

-¡GGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

-¡NOOOOO!

Albien no mostraba emociones, para él lo que hacía era algo muy simple que era como mover una ceja, ese poder tenía la potencia suficiente como para volver a ese chico en cenizas dentro de…

-¿Hmmm?

Antes de que se diera cuenta Rukia creó una onda de hielo delante de Albien congelando la mano de este, Albien al principio no le prestó atención pero la fuerza del hielo comenzaba a ser más intensa lo que hizo que soltara a su presa. Rukia sin dudarlo saltó al pilar de fuego negro y sacó a Ichigo de este envolviéndose en llamas ella misma.

-¡KYYAAAAAAHHH!

Ambos salían de aquel pilar, pero Ichigo era solo un cuerpo oscuro.

El Baali chasqueó los dedos y las flamas se volvieron de nuevo aquellos cuervos que le seguían, su mano estaba congelada pero con solo moverla el hielo se deshizo como si no fuera nada, avanzando a aquella que había detenido la ejecución de aquel cainita, apenas y se movía teniendo su cuerpo con varias quemaduras de tercer grado, mostrando carne calcinada e incluso en su espalda se observaba claramente un poco de su omóplato derecho y donde notó claramente esa marca, esa media luna.

-Hija de Eva…

La joven temblaba de dolor tras su acción, en sus brazos estaba Ichigo que estaba peor que ella, su mismo rostro parecía una calavera en varias partes mientras sus ojos estaban perdidos.

Y Sin embargo aún no se volvía cenizas.

-Ichi…

-Ya veo, no solo eres un error del destino, eres su misma confabulación –dijo Albien-. Eso es interesante.

Estaba indefensa, no podía pelear más.

-Actuaste rápido, debo admitirlo. Congelaste tu propio cuerpo para ingresar al pilar en llamas que creé, pero las flamas que creo van más allá de la temperatura de una flama común, el calor que emana podrá casi igualarla a las flamas de los círculos de infierno, es de ellas mismas que tengo mi poder.

Rukia no podía pararse, Ichigo estaba deshecho, si seguía así, la muerte definitiva lo reclamaría. Notó como el cuerpo del joven poco a poco se empezaba a desintegrar, cenizas se elevaban.

-No… ¡NO!

Rukia intentó sujetarlo pero en eso Albien la sujetaba del cabello.

-Niña tonta, ¿En verdad creíste que podías salir de aquí?

Ella apretaba los dientes

-Tus ojos muestran mucho fuego… tal vez eso llamó tu atención ¿no Lithia?

Ella no respondía

-Tu nombre es Kuchiki Rukia, Si no me equivoco, ¿verdad? La espina en el trasero de Aizen.

Rukia seguía mirándole desafiante para luego ver el cuerpo de Ichigo que poco a poco se volvía cenizas, no era posible ¿acaso todo fue en vano?

-Te hice una pregunta, responde a tus mayores…

Su cuerpo comenzó a arder.

-¡AAAAAAAHHH! –los ojos de Rukia se volvían de un color amarillo

Las flamas que le tocaron seguían en su cuerpo, encendiéndose a voluntad propia, la bestia intenta liberarse, pero aunque lo hiciera, ella también estaba aterrada como para intentar hacer algo contra aquel sujeto.

-Arderas como yesca –dijo sin emociones-, caitiff

Pero antes de que hiciera nada una ola de hielo apareció separándolo de Rukia que cayó de rodillas mientras la misma ola de hielo chocaba contra un muro destruyéndolo, Albien volteó para ver quién era el insolente que hizo esto y al hacerlo su ira creció.

-Lithia, intentas desafiarme ¿¡De Nuevo!?

La Baali mostraba unos ojos inyectados de un rojo vivo.

-¿Por qué le hiciste esto a Yume? ¿¡Por qué!?

La pelirroja apretaba los dientes llena de rabia, una rabia que liberaba toda su fuerza.

-Me quitaste lo que más amaba, ustedes me la quitaron.

-¿Quitártelo? Te dimos lo que deseabas, tener a esa cainita como tu esclava. Eso fue lo que deseaste y se te concedió tu deseo, no vengas ahora con estupideces

-Ella… ella…

Aunque le costaba admitirlo muy en su interior sabía que así era, muy en el fondo solo deseaba que Yume estuviera a su lado, solo con ella y ahora eso sería imposible.

-Eres una de nosotros Lithia, por mucho que lo negaras eres una Baali, eres una seguidora de la oscuridad ¿Acaso creías que podías eludir tu destino junto con ella? Eres muy ingenua, esa Caitiff era demasiado peligrosa como para dejarla viva, ninguno de los clanes pudo lograr lo que ella hizo, nadie de la estirpe de Caín es capaz de ser una con la misma luz. Por eso debía morir.

Lithia apretaba los dientes llena de ira.

-Recuerda quién eres, tu sangre estará eternamente atada a la del Señor de la Sangre, a la nuestra, nada cambiará eso aunque lo niegues.

-Lo encerré una vez… ¡Volveré a hacerlo!

El aire se congelaba, Albien estaba algo indignado.

-No eres más que una niña tonta al fin y al cabo.

-¡ALBIEN!

Lithia se lanzó en contra de quien fuera su líder mientras el hielo se creaba a su alrededor, Albien le esperaba sin emociones, no importaba lo que hiciera, no era rival para él.

Por su lado Rukia se acercó como pudo a Ichigo cuyo cuerpo ardía lentamente volviéndose polvo, sujetó su mano. Lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-Lo siento…

-¡GGGAAAAHHHHHHH!

Lithia caía no muy lejos de ella destrozando el piso, de por sí una parte de su cuerpo estaba deshecho apenas empezando al pelea, la Baali escupía sangre sintiendo su cuerpo hecho pedazos, Rukia le observó por un instante, Lithia apuntaba con su dedo a duras penas una dirección, Rukia no comprendía cuando volteó y observó que cerca del hielo la sangre comenzaba a fluir en un pozo del rojo líquido que estaba oculto tras ese muro.

Sangre…

Rukia entendió los ojos de Lithia y lo que quería transmitirle, tal vez, tal vez eso…

Albien apareció caminando hacia ella, la joven a duras penas se puso delante y creó una ola de hielo en su contra, pero Albien se envolvía en sus cuervos y bloqueaba el ataque como si nada. Rukia observaba esto sin moverse.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Aprisa! –gritó de repente Lithia

Rukia no supo por qué le hizo caso, al fin y al cabo hace no mucho intentó matarla, jugó con ella, la torturó, y ahora intentaba ayudarla, ¿podía confiar en ella? Pero esa pelirroja también era una víctima aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ellos habían jugado con ella también, debía confiar, no le quedaba de otra.

Lithia atacó velozmente pero salió volando por los aires para luego ser estampada en el suelo por los cuervos que la atacaron, la sangre manchó el piso, Aúna sí ella una vez más le señaló la sangre que comenzaba a fluir de la grieta que creara. Rukia no dudó más, sujetó a Ichigo y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía empezó a arrastrarlo hacia aquella sangrienta fuente de vida.

Desgraciadamente Albien pro mucho que se centrara en Lithia notó sus intentos y decidió detenerlos pero aquella joven se interpuso delante de él creando un muro de hielo, Albien empezaba a molestarse.

-¿Acaso intentas enmendar siglos de masacres?

-Albien…

-No eres rival para mí, nunca lo serás. ¡Recuerda tu sitio chiquilla!

El muro de hielo fue destruido de un puñetazo y el mismo atravesó a Lithia saliendo por el otro lado de su cuerpo, Albien le miraba aún sin expresión cuando sintió que su puño se congelaba.

-N-no dejaré que avances…

-Tonta.

-No creas… no creas que no veo tu miedo.

-¿De qué hablas?

Lithia sonrió levemente.

-Co-conozco mi trabajo, la técnica que me enseñó mi madre. Los sellos que liberaste se cerraran dentro de poco. Por mucha fuerza que tengas nunca podrás abrirlos al menos no por los siguientes 1000 años.

-Lithia…

El guerrero le miraba con desprecio.

-Pobrecito Albien. Tus planes fallaran de nuevo y esta vez el padre de Yume y su enemigo acabarán contigo… ¡No tienes futuro!

-Cierra tu boca.

El hielo se disipó como si nada y de un movimiento violento se soltaba de ella salpicando la sangre que salía de su ser

-Si no fuera que fuiste elegida por las estrellas te hubiera asesinado el mismo instante que naciste.

Los cuervos se juntaban.

-Pero voy a enmendar esto, ¿…?

Lithia sonrió mientras caía al piso, Albien no comprendió su sonrisa cuando observó el piso, todo el piso estaba congelado y de repente el hielo se convertía en miles de púas que Albien no pudo evitar atravesándolo, Lithia miró a aquella muchacha de cabellos negros que se acercaba como podía hasta aquel charco de sangre sonriendo levemente antes de caer con los ojos abiertos.

La morena por su parte no comprendía los motivos que llevaron a esa chica a ayudarles, no lo sabía ni le importaba ahora, ya estaban cerca, solo un poco más, un poco, el cuerpo de Ichigo se descomponía de modo alarmante, no sabía si funcionaría, pero no le quedaba otra más que tener fe, solo eso.

Fe…

Introdujo a Ichigo cerca de vital líquido que empapó su cuerpo.

-Vamos… debes reaccionar…

-¡AAARRRGGGHH!

Rukia volteó aterrada, Albien apareció como si nada haciendo estallar el hielo con tal potencia que la onda expansiva la golpeó de lleno soltando a Ichigo que se hundía en aquel pozo.

-¡Ichigo!

El muchacho se hundía hasta lo más profundo sin que pudiera sujetarlo, ni siquiera pudo extender su mano.

El Matusalén empezó a caminar como si nada hubiera pasado mientras las heridas creadas por Lithia se volvían a cerrar como si nada hubiera pasado con ayuda de los cuervos que lo envolvieron, Rukia llenó sus manos con sangre y bebió lo que pudo para cerrar sus heridas, pero las heridas eran demasiado graves como para hacerlo, apenas y podía dejar que le ardieran, no podría cerrarlas del todo y mucho menos tener fuerzas para atacar a ese monstruo.

-Lithia, en verdad debiste estar desesperada para creer que eso iba a hacerme daño

Miró a Rukia que apoyándose en la espada de Ichigo apenas y lograba mantenerse de pie, el matusalén notó lo que hizo.

-¿Qué te hace creer que eso lo salvará?

Rukia no dijo nada, solo apretaba los dientes sintiendo su cuerpo terriblemente debilitado. Los caballeros de L'Enfer se reunieron alrededor de Albien, este hizo una señal para que no se movieran, se había olvidado de ellos. Aunque esa guerrera había logrado acabar con varios su número era más de lo que ella podía saber.

-¿No puedes moverte bien?

Ella caía de rodillas, las heridas tardaban en sanar

Un rugido se escucho en los cielos, aquella criatura que intentaban liberar parecía observarlo todo.

-Nadie sobrevive a mi habilidad… ni siquiera alguien tocado por el caos, nada puede salvarlo.

-Al menos debo tratar -dijo Rukia- yo…

La joven empuñó la espada.

-Yo, tengo fe en que será así.

Albien cerró los ojos.

-Yo también tengo fe, una fe oscura, para mí todo esta reinado por el mal y esa convicción ha hecho que incluso la fe en Dios no pueda hacerme nada. Fe, tu fe no es más grande que la mía.

Rukia se esforzó por crear una onda de hielo como la que creara al pelear con Lithia, su cabello de nuevo tomó un color pálido y sus ojos también.

-Es inútil.

Albien desapareció de su campo visual apareciendo a su delante.

De un golpe hizo volar a Rukia por los aires destrozándole por completo, Rukia lanzó un leve gemido al caer al piso, Albien apareció delante y de un puñetazo en el estómago la hundía en el suelo en un cráter, Rukia ya no podía levantarse, de solo dos golpes, solo dos la había destrozado totalmente, Albien la sujetó del cabello y la jaló como si no pesara nada caminando tranquilamente, para elevarla hasta dejarla a su altura.

-El alma de un antiguo yace en ti. Cometiste un crimen que incluso para mi estirpe es una aberración, ¿Cómo puedes seguir viva tras drenar el alma de otro ser como tú? Como sabes, el alma que es diablerizada nunca podrá alcanzar ni el cielo ni el infierno, se unirá al alma del que la drenó, tomará el lugar del diablerista o será destruida, destruiste el alma de un antiguo, tu crimen no tiene perdón.

Ella no podía poner resistencia, era como una gacela que tenía los tobillos rotos frente a su depredador que le merodeaba listo para acabar con ella.

-A... Albien…

Volteó al escuchar la voz de Lithia.

-Me sorprende que sigas viva

-No la tocarás…

-Aún quieres tenerla para ti. No cabe duda que llevas nuestra sangre.

Lithia intentaba ponerse de pie pero su cuerpo estaba inutilizado.

-Velo bien Lithia, desintegraré su cuerpo y alma, la destruiré mil veces, millones de veces, deseará incluso estar en el infierno.

-Tú…

Aquel hombre no mostraba ninguna emoción, nada. Era como si no tuviera vestigios de alma, Rukia sabía que era su final, nada podría salvarle.

-¿Acaso podrás detenerlo Lithia?

La pelirroja sonrió.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-No, yo no puedo…

Albien levantó una ceja.

-Pero él sí…

Ante su sorpresa aquel pozo lleno de sangre estalló, Albien miró sorprendido como una sombra se elevaba en lo alto y de un golpe alejaba a Albien de Rukia a quien sujetaba con un brazo ante su mirada sorprendida.

-¡…!

Su cuerpo estaba reconstruido y a su vez envuelto en miles de placas de hueso y cráneos que formaban una armadura, aún se notaban sus cicatrices pero parecía lleno de fuerza, una fuerza que incluso parecía rivalizar con aquel que tenían delante.

Albien al tenerlo cerca mostró una leve sorpresa.

-Albien…

Sin que nadie lo supiera, Ewah estaba cerca de esto y sonreía viendo el conflicto que estaba a punto de desatarse.

_**Continuará**_

_**Siguente Episodio**_

_**Fatalis**_

_**(**__Penúltimo Capítulo__**)**_


	30. Fatalis

_**Capítulo 28**_

_**Fatalis**_

_Este capítulo fue rescatado en un 50%_

_**-01-  
El Ojo de la Bestia**_

Inmerso en un mar de sangre, eso era lo último que aquel caballero de una antigua orden que solo era un fraude recordaba, hundirse en el vital líquido que ahora era su eterno sustento lentamente y mientras descendía se veía a sí mismo delante, solo que de un color pálido y con una horrenda sonrisa en su rostro al parecer divertido de aquel desastre que se estaba librando ajeno a él en esos momentos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? –preguntó su gemelo pálido como el papel.

-…

-Ahora mismo estás muriendo, pronto tu alma será precipitada a los enormes abismos de donde nunca saldrá,

Ichigo cerró los ojos

-Oh, parece que estás resignado –dijo su imagen-, ¿en serio no te importa?

Sin respuesta, al fin y al cabo era lo que él se merecía, después de todo lo que hizo era su recompensa, el olvido total, nada importaba o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba hasta que aquel ser habló de nuevo.

-¿No te importa siquiera que le suceda a la chiquilla que vino hasta aquí solo para rescatarte?

Esas palabras le hicieron abrir los ojos.

-Ella ahora mismo está peleando contra alguien que nunca podrá vencer, ni siquiera tiene el poder para hacerle un rasguño y está condenada a muerte.

Rukia estaba en peligro, todo por su culpa.

-Pero eso no me incumbe, ¿Verdad? Por lo que si vas a desaparecer hazlo de una buena vez.

Desaparecer, eso era lo que quería, pero al escuchar que aquella chica seguía allí, un deseo de seguir peleando se apoderó de él, no podía permitir que alguien muriera por su culpa, no de nuevo. Mucho menos ella.

-Vaya, ahora quieres pelear. Decídete de una vez compañero

-No puedo morir aún, no debo morir… a-aún

-¿Y qué harás si sales de esto? No eres rival para él –dijo su otro yo-, aunque despiertes nunca podrías ni tocarle un pelo, él ya te demostró el nivel que los separa.

Era cierto, aunque despertara, ¿De qué serviría? Aquel hombre era un monstruo, un monstruo que nunca podría derrotar aunque se esforzara, ¿Qué podía hacer entonces? Apretó los dientes, lleno de impotencia, lo que al parecer esperaba su otro yo.

-Sí, tú no podrás hacerle frente… pero yo sí…

Ichigo miró a su otro yo pálido como el papel intrigado, lo que ese ser deseaba.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Que qué quiero decir? Que te ofrezco mi fuerza –dijo su igual-, la fuerza que liberaste en aquella noche de masacre

El joven no dijo nada.

-Mi poder, el poder que es equiparable al de los matusalenes. Solo tienes que pedirlo

-No –dijo Ichigo

-¿Ah?

-No eres de fiar –dijo Ichigo-, ya una vez intentaste matar Rukia ¡No voy a permitir que la toques!

-¿Entonces prefieres que aquel hombre la destroce? –dijo el ser

No sabía qué hacer, si tardaba más ella…

-Hagamos un trato –dijo la entidad-, dame tu cuerpo ahora para derrotar a aquel que amenaza nuestra existencia y cambio no tocaré a tu Sire, ¿Qué me dices?

Una propuesta tentadora, pero también engañosa y él lo sabía.

-¿Cómo sé que cumplirás?

La criatura sonrió.

-No lo sabes, pero no te queda alternativa ¿O me equivoco?

No había más remedio, Ichigo cerró los ojos.

-Está bien…

_**000**_

Seguía vivo, ¿cómo podía ser posible? Vio como lentamente se convertía en cenizas y ahora estaba allí con una mirada desafiante, ¿Acaso era una broma de mal gusto?

-Lithia, ¿qué buscas con esto?

La chica en el suelo se daba la vuelta tapándose la herida con una mano.

-Nada en especial –dijo ella-, solo que…

Se movió un poco para mirar a Albien cara a cara.

-Quiero ver cómo te arrancan la cabeza…

Albien no dijo nada pero incluso antes de que pudiera hacer algo alguien le sujetaba de la cabeza y lo estrellaba contra un pilar cercano antes incluso de que reaccionara. Recuperándose del golpe vio a Ichigo sonriente aun con esa chica en uno de sus brazos que no parecía aún sobreponerse de lo que pasaba ahora mismo.

-Ichi…

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver como los ojos del peli naranjo brillaban con un destello amarillo, como aquella vez en aquel poblado cuando todos fueron masacrados, era la misma mirada. Ichigo no parecía ser el mismo, era como si se tratara de… como si fuera otra persona u otra cosa que se había apoderado de él, lo sentía claramente. Quien le había rescatado no era aquel joven que conociera, no era él en absoluto.

-¿Quién eres?

-Ya veo el porqué te valora tanto –dijo de repente Ichigo con un tono que no era el suyo-, eres preciosa

Rukia se separó como pudo al ver una expresión totalmente demoniaca en los ojos de aquel cainita, estaba en lo cierto, no era Ichigo.

-¡…!

-¿Por qué temes? No voy a hacerte daño, al menos no ahora…

Se tocó el rostro.

-Está bien, cumpliré el trato, no voy a tocarle ni un solo pelo, aunque no sabes cuánto lo deseo.

Albien aparecía delante del y atacaba con su puño con un fuerte golpe que él bloqueó con su brazo.

-Supongo que no eres el cainita que estuve a punto de enviar a la muerte definitiva, ¿Verdad? –dijo Albien imprimiendo más fuerza en su puño.

-No... No lo soy…

-Bien, ¡Eso explica algunas cosas!

La potencia del puñetazo fue tal que al final Ichigo salió volando por los aires, aprovechando esto Albien levantaba las manos creando un huracán con las aves oscuras que le seguían estrellándose contra Ichigo provocando una fuerte explosión por el impacto. Cuando la onda de choque pasó Ichigo estaba en el suelo con varias heridas, pero ante la sorpresa de los presentes exceptuando a Albien se ponía de pie regenerándose casi de inmediato.

-Interesante –dijo Albien-, así que este es el poder del caos.

La mirada bestial de aquel joven cruzado destelló mientras el mismo aire parecía estar ardiendo a su alrededor, en su mano empuñaba a Tensa Zangetsu que estaba imbuida por aquella fuerza salvaje que emanaba aquel guerrero. Rukai sentía que algo no estaba bien, no solo por su expresión o esa extraña fuerza que emanaba de él, sino que era como si de aquel joven no hubiera nada, absolutamente nada.

-¿Q… Quién eres? -preguntó Rukia temblando de pies a cabeza sintiendo la enorme fuerza que ambos emanaban.

No tardó en darse cuenta como los caballeros L'Enfer caían al piso uno por uno

-¿Qué?

Lithia que estaba no muy lejos intentando levantarse cuando sin más sintió en su ser algo que le aterró.

-No… No ahora.

Rukia se fijó en ella.

-¿Ah?

Lithia levantó la mirada, algo que Rukia hizo también notando el motivo de su reacción.

-E-es el señor de la sangre.

No tardó en sentir como el lugar entero temblaba, como todo se volvía sangre y carne junto con huesos mientras un poder más allá de su comprensión rodeaba todo el lugar desquebrajándolo, el cielo se partía y la oscuridad daba lugar a un enorme rostro que descendió tapando casi todo el cielo, la joven sintió que su cuerpo flaqueaba como nunca creyó flaquear, lo que estaba arriba era un demonio, no, no era solo eso era algo más, algo horriblemente poderoso y aterrador, su sola presencia hacía que todos los caballeros cayeran fulminados como si fueran solo muñecos y a ella le hacái sentir que su misma alma iba a desintegrarse.

-U-un demonio.

-N-no… es más que eso…

La criatura abrió su enorme boca lanzando un rugido que se hizo eco no solo en la torre, sino en todo ese reino poseído por las sombras.

-Es… un Dios.

La criatura descendía más peor se detuvo en su descenso gritando furioso, algo que Albien notó.

-Parece que a mi señor le pareces interesante –dijo el matusalén

-El también lo es para mí.

Albien sonrió una sonrisa que haría temblar a cualquiera.

Aún los sellos no han sido rotos del todo, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo.

Extendió su mano, al hacerlo los cuervos se arremolinaron en el cielo y precipitándose se convirtieron en una espada que parecía la mezcla de plumas y acero de un color igual de oscuro que la espada de Ichigo quien sonrió sintiendo la amenaza y empuñando con más fuerza su espada. Ambos mirándose fijamente a los ojos avanzaron hacia adelante sin dejar de mirarse fijamente, con cada paso que daban sus auras liberaban un poder tan abrumarte que todo se desquebrajaba y temblaba con solo sus pasos

Dos fuerzas oscuras listas para destruirse.

-Prepárate a ser…

Albien desapareció de su campo visual.

-¡Devorado!

El impacto provocó una gran explosión que hizo retumbar todo el lugar, Rukia se cubrió con sus brazos pero la onda expansiva la hizo alejarse varios metros chocando contra un muro. El poder liberado fue terrible, su cuerpo tembló con solo sentirlo, sentía en su interior a la bestia, pero también al igual que ella estaba tan aterrada como para hacer algo, un terror que parecía dominar todo el lugar que incluso parecía poder palparse en el ambiente mientras aquella criatura observaba el combate.

-¡ICHIGO!

Albien sin perder su expresión seria notó como Ichigo sonriente bloqueaba el golpe son su arma mientras algo como hueso empezaba a aparecer y cubrir su rostro.

-Me pregunto quién, devorará a quien…

Las espadas chocaron una contra la otra, el combate entre monstruos comenzaba.

Aquella bestia que poseía a Ichigo atacaba a aquel hombre como un demente mientras Albien no daba brazo a torcer notando como en el rostro de su oponente parecía poco a poco una máscara, pero no era como aquella que una vez se formó cuando el ritual fue completado, esta era muy distinta, era una imagen que mostraba a un ser ajeno a todo lo conocido.

Las espadas chocaban velozmente la una contra la otra, tal era la fuerza que el mismo aire pareciera cortar el lugar por su potencia. Ichigo desviando la espada de Albien clavaba su arma en el suelo para liberar una onda de de energía negra que envolvió su espada intentando cortar a Albien con esta pero su oponente velozmente retrocedía a lo que Ichigo levantando la hoja descargaba esa energía como un rayo que iba en dirección hacia su enemigo.

Albien al no poder esquivarlo usó a los cuervos para defenderse que al recibir el impacto caían calcinados desvaneciéndose, una vez repelida la amenaza avanzó velozmente hacia aquel cruzado levantando su espada que fue bloqueada por este, pero usando la potencia del impacto de retorno Albien giraba sobre sí mismo dando otra golpe y otro y otro a gran velocidad haciendo retroceder a Ichigo rápidamente, la joven morena y al pelirroja apenas y podía divisar sus movimientos por lo veloz que eran, incluso para un hijo de Caín, Albien retrocedía de un salto e impulsando con tal fuerza que incluso el suelo se desquebrajaba al poner sus pies se lanzó contra Ichigo embistiéndolo con su cuerpo que llegó de lleno en el peli naranjo, sin dudar aprovechando la ventaja cerraba su puño derecho lanzando un gancho justo en la barbilla de su enemigo levantándolo del suelo, el líder de los 13 dando un salto se posicionaba justo encima de Ichigo y girando sobre sí mismo en el aire sujetó su cabeza para estrellarla contra el piso creando una grieta enrome y haciendo temblar la tierra en el proceso donde, Albien levantó su espada para rematarlo pero Ichigo ya no estaba en el piso.

-¿Hmmm?

El mencionado aparecía a su detrás y sujetándolo de la cabeza hacía lo mismo que él estrellándolo contra el piso para después tomar impulso y dar un salto para caer sobre él con el filo de su espada listo para atravesarlo, Albien reaccionando velozmente lo evitaba colocándose de pie para reanudar el combate.

La pelea era pareja, a pesar de que hace no mucho aquel joven técnicamente estaba muriendo ahora parecía todo lo contrario y lo que más intrigaba era que podía medirse contra aquel ser que era casi como un Dios en esas tierras de igual a igual, todo debido a aquella fuerza que estaba en su interior, aquella fuerza que hacía rugir al ser que los observaba.

Una vez más los destellos del metal contra metal aparecieron, Ichigo retrocediendo acumulaba energía en su espada creada por la misma oscuridad, una oscuridad que parecía hambrienta a su vez que Albien concentraba a su aves lanzando sus ataques al mismo tiempo creando una terrible explosión.

Mientras peleaba Ichigo sin embargo, aquella máscara que estaba en su rostro tomaba cada vez más y más forma.

Rukia miraba sin poderse creer lo que estaba sucediendo, alguien ajeno si viera le espectáculo que estaba pasando solo lo podría catalogar de una forma: "Pelea de Monstruos" Lithia también observaba aunque su estado no era nada bueno, si esa herida no se cerraba no tendría que preocuparse más que por el castigo que su amo le tuviera destinado, se fijó en la morena que miraba preocupada lo que estaba pasando notando claramente su angustia al ver el combate y saber que no era capaz de ayudar a ese muchacho ni siquiera servirle de apoyo en lo más mínimo.

Lithia se sintió mal por ella

Las espadas chocaron de nuevo y ambos forcejeaban con todas sus fuerzas tras el impacto, la máscara que estaba en el rostro de Ichigo crecía más y más mostrando una apariencia fiera y que a muchos helaría la sangre, pero Albien estaba impasible concentrado en el combate que hasta ese momento no decantaba en la victoria de nadie. La fuerza imprimida empezó a ser tal que las hojas de sus armas empezaban a arder por la fricción impuesta brillando con un destello que aumentaba más y más como si el metal mismo se fundiera.

-Ichigo, ¿Qué te pasó?

-Ahora mismo, no es él –dijo Lithia de repente.

Rukia le observó.

-¿Qué?

-Hace un tiempo como debiste ver cuando Ewah entró en los recuerdos de aquel vástago –le explicaba Lithia aunque apenas y se movía-, una pieza del caos se albergó en él, se deformó y creó una entidad que permaneció dormida hasta que le diste el abrazo. Una fuerza tan aterradora que puede medirse incluso con Albien.

Rukia miró de nuevo el combate, eran tan reñido, de un momento a otro las espadas mismas se dividirían por la fricción, incluso el mismo suelo parecía resentirse hundiéndose; si seguía así ninguno de los dos saldría vivo, las espadas se destruirían una a la otra y ellos también.

-Es algo que no podrías comprender, algo que ni yo entiendo.

El ente del cielo intentaba zafarse.

-Rukia debes huir de aquí… –dijo Lithia de pronto

Esas palabars llamaron su atención.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Ya debes haberlo deducido con lo que te dije. Él decidió otorgarle su cuerpo a esa cosa para poder pelear contra Albien, sabía que con sus propias habilidades sería incapaz de hacerle frente, por lo que decidió quedarse al margen.

-Eso es ridículo ¿Por qué haría tal tontería?

Lithia bajó la mirada.

-Tiene algo muy importante que debe hacer.

Rukia al escuchar esto bajo la mirada.

-Sé que es tarde pero gracias por lo que hiciste –dijo Lithia-, ahora debo pagarte por tus acciones.

Con todas sus fuerzas Lithia se puso de pie.

-P-puedo crear un portal que te llevará a un lugar seguro –dijo con seriedad.

-¿Qué?

-Un escape, pero no podré mantenerlo por mucho tiempo y mucho menos con el Señor de la sangre observando el combate.

En lo alto el demonio movía sus aterradores ojos rugiendo de modo continuo.

-Ewah, lo manejó todo. Si Albien logra matar a tu vástago se convertirá en el general que liberará a las tropas de este lugar, si falla Kurosaki será el que lo haga, no importa quién sea el vencedor todo será como pidió nuestro amo.

-¿¡Entonces cómo crees que voy a huir!? –gritó la morena indignada

-Tampoco pienso permitir que el ganador logre lo que desea el Señor de la Sangre –dijo la chica

Rukia no comprendía.

-Cerraré todo este lugar con hielo, todo… será congelado hasta que no quede más que una tumba que no se romperá por milenios.

¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

-Así, al menos así estaré en paz con Yume…

Lithia sintió de pronto como Rukia le sujetaba del cuello ante su sorpresa.

-¡¿Acaso no comprendes nada?!

-¿Ah?

-Esa chica… no sé quién era lo admito, pero me di cuenta de algo importante que hasta ahora no pareces comprender…

Sus ojos mostraban una vida que nunca creyó ver desde aquella que conociera hace tanto.

-Ella desea que vivas, desea que sigas con todas tus fuerzas porque eras muy importante para ella –la morena cerró sus ojos-. ¡Tanto como para mí lo es él!

La pelirroja se quedó muda ante esas palabras y no pudo evitar sonreír tristemente.

-Vivir con todas… mis fuerzas…

Aquella chica no iba a abandonar a aquel vástago, no iba a hacerlo por mucho que le dieran las salidas, así como Yume nunca la abandonó aunque se volviera una marioneta, porque así como para Yume, Lithia era algo muy importante para Rukia, Ichigo también lo era, nunca huiría, no lo haría hasta que él volviera porque hizo todo esto para llegar a él, sin dudarlo, sin renunciar. ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto significaba él para ella?

-No lo dejarás, ¿verdad?

La morena negó con la cabeza.

-No voy a abandonarlo, no lo haré nunca…

-Aunque su única salida sería matarte

Rukia le miró aturdida.

-¿De qué hablas?

El combate aumentaba su intensidad y brutalidad, la espada de aquel joven golpeaba con fiereza y Albien liberaba un aura extraña que parecía fundirse con la misma esencia de aquello que estaba en lo alto.

-Aquella cosa es poderosa, pero aún se rige por las leyes que los magos le impusieron para controlarlo, el poder que ambos tienen se mezclará cuando uno mate al otro. La única manera de evitarlo sería que en lo último del combate, antes de que se de el corte final de uno de ellos, tú te interpongas, solo eso podría evitar el fin de todo. ¿Acaso serías capaz de eso? ¿Serías capaz de sacrificarte aún sabiendo que al hacerlo tu alma quedaría condenada para siempre al abismo o incluso algo peor?

Rukia la soltó, Lithia cayó al piso.

-No importa cuánto uno de nosotros desee fingir ser un humano, cuando su misma alma está en juego las cosas cambian… ¿Acaso serías capaz de hacerlo? ¿Estás dispuesta a morir para salvarlo?

La morena sabía que significaba eso, si ella moría su alma todo su ser acabaría desapareciendo, todo, su alma a pesar de no quererlo de no haber deseado ser lo que es ahora terminaría en un infinito abismo de desesperación y tormento no solo por tener la maldición del primer asesino, sin salida, sin escape sino también porque cometió el peor crimen existente y esa fue destruir el alma de uno de ellos, el alma de quien le dio la mano cuando más lo necesitaba, ese crimen no tendrá perdón nunca. Lithia esperaba su respuesta, ya había visto en su tiempo de existencia en este mundo como muchos cainitas por mucho que decían amar a alguien cuando su misma existencia sería decidida para salvar a su ser amado cambiaban de opinión, siempre lo hacían. El temor siempre ganaba, ¿quién decidiría condenarse por voluntad propia?

Rukia sonrió…

-Veo que aún no lo entiendes

-¿Ah?

Lithia no comprendía, ¿Por qué sonreía? ¿Por qué?

-Si llegué hasta aquí –dijo la morena-, era porque ya estaba decidida, a dar mi vida por él…

-¿Ah?

-Es un idiota, un testarudo, será todo un estúpido que me pone los nervios de punta, pero también siempre se ha desvivido por proteger a otros, no es un caballero de armadura reluciente, es solo una persona, él no es perfecto.

Sus palabras sonaban tan sinceras.

-Ya veo -dijo Lithia entendiéndola-, estas dispuesta a cargar su dolor en tus hombros y deseas que él haga lo mismo con el tuyo, un dolor que ambos podían cargar en sus hombros apoyándose, el uno al otro

La morena no respondió. Un estallido cercano le hizo volver a la situación actual.

En el interior de Ichigo aquella criatura sonreía triunfante.

-Sí, más, más

Las espadas cortaban carne y músculos en ambos cuerpos.

-Sigue peleando, sigue hasta que me libere por completo, pronto, tu memoria será mía, tu cuerpo, tu alma, pelea más, más, Más.

-¡Ya me estás cansando muchacho! –gritó lleno de rabia Albien

Extendió sus manos y la espada desapareció, en su lugar las aves se arremolinaron a los lados de Ichigo y como flechas negras se estrellaron en su ser, la sonrisa del monstruo desapareció mientras lanzaba un grito, las aves negras golpeaban y estallaban para luego crear una pilar de flamas negras.

-¡Ichigo!

Rukia quiso acercarse pero Lithia la sujetó de la pierna.

-No, si te acercas eso te volverás cenizas casi instantáneamente.

-¡Suéltame!

El pilar se extendió hasta casi llegar el rostro demoniaco de aquel ser que observaba, Albien sin perder tiempo se rasgaba la mano derecha y la sangre como si estuviera viva salió hacía el pilar formando una cúpula carmesí que encerró a Ichigo por completo envolviéndolo totalmente con las flamas negras al encerrarlo ahí, la fuerza fue tal que este encierro de sangre se desquebrajó hasta estallar haciendo retroceder a Albien.

Rukia se cubrió los ojos sintiendo como esa gran explosión la derribaba, Albien bajó la mano mientras la sangre regresaba a su mano cerrándose la herida.

Donde se creara la explosión había un enorme cráter aún con flamas negras.

-¿Acaso creíste que podía medirse conmigo? ¡UN MATUSALEN!

El cuerpo de Albien mostraba varias heridas que empezaron a cerrarse.

-¡Ichigo!

Silencio.

Tras acabar con su enemigo el líder de los 13 se fijó en Rukia y Lithia.

-Ahora debo terminar lo que empecé…

Más antes de que diera un paso siquiera las flamas negras se arremolinaron y un rugido salió de su interior, Albien volteó a ver qué pasaba, las flamas se disipaban y de su interior una bestia de piel blanca con extrañas figuras en el pecho apareció, una criatura con un largo cabello anaranjado y una máscara demoniaca que abriendo su boca lanzaba un rugido que resonó en el recinto.

-¿Qué rayos?

-Por fin –dijo Ewah que lo observó todo-, por fin está a punto de suceder

Las dos chicas sintieron el poder que emanaba de este, un poder brutal.

-¡Vamos bestia del Caos arrasa con todo!

Tras decir esto una explosión estalló viendo como Albien caía al piso siendo estrellado con gran violencia por aquella criatura que rugió al sujetarlo de la cabeza aplastándola contra el piso para rápidamente lanzarlo por los aires, Albien quiso reincorporarse pero aquel monstruo aparecía delante de él y con su espada empezó a cortarle con gran velocidad, una velocidad tal que la misma espada parecía solo destellos negros.

-¡AAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!

Un aura oscura envolvió todo el lugar, Rukia miró como Ichigo ya no era él.

-Poder, quiero poder –se decía Ichigo en el interior de aquella cosa- quiero poder…

-¿Para qué? –le preguntó una voz

-Poder, poder…

La criatura lanzó un rugido lanzando un puñetazo que estampaba a Albien contra el suelo creando un cráter gigantesco.

-¿Qué, es esa… cosa? –preguntó aterrada Lithia viendo el poder de Ichigo.

-Ichigo…

Albien se ponía de pie a duras penas mientras esa cosa avanzaba hacia él y mientras avanzaba una enorme energía oscura se juntaba en medio de sus cuernos, una energía que parecía de un color rojo sangre, Albien no podía ponerse de pie.

-Yo soy el León Alado de Babilonia… yo, ¡Yo soy Matusalén!

La descarga se juntaba más y más a tal punto que la misma criatura se encorvó un poco para apuntar, Albien estaba furibundo viendo el golpe que lo destrozaría

-¡YO SOY ALBIEN!

La descarga se disparó impactando de lleno sobre él creando una enorme explosión que destruyó todo lo que estaba a su paso con tal potencia que lanzó por los aires a las dos chicas que gritaban con todas sus fuerzas mientras la onda expansiva lo destruía todo, Ewah observaba todo, sonriente, impaciente.

-Solo un poco más

La onda expansiva alumbro todo el lugar donde reinaban las sombras y cuando la misma se disipó Lithia estaba en el piso mirando todo el lugar hecho pedazos, ¿qué clase de monstruo podía hacer eso? Rukia estaba a su lado igual en el suelo sin moverse, quieta, inerte.

-¿Rukia? ¡Rukia despierta!

El monstruo rugía y los restos de todo lo arrasado por el combate giraban a su alrededor, arremolinándose como un tornado.

En el interior de aquella bestia aquel Ichigo blanco lanzó una carcajada mientras desaparecía.

-¡SOY… LIIIBRE!

El cruzado empezó a disparar a todos lados sin control, era como una bestia descontrolada, un animal presa de la rabia que atacaba todo lo que veía a su alrededor destruyendo todo lo cercano que empezó a arder en flamas negras, el demonio rugía entre el fuego, el demonio en que se transformara Ichigo estaba fuera de control. Ewah sonreía, ese espectáculo para él era sublime

-Acaba con Albien… hazlo ya

Lithia veía como la criatura en lo alto se movía y el portal se abría más y más, pronto las garras se veían y ayudaban a su intento de liberarse.

Aquella cosa estaba saliendo de su encierro

-Solo un poco más… mata a Albien… YA –gritó Ewah

Pero en eso

-¡Detente! –gritó Rukia llamando la atención de todos

Ewah dejó de sonreír, la chica estaba de pie y avanzaba dificultosamente hacia Ichigo que lanzaba un rugido aterrador que retumbó por todos lados, la criatura en lo alto se detuvo, su cuerpo estaba atrapado aún por cadenas y sellos.

-Ya, ya basta…

La criatura con expresión hostil concentraba energía nuevamente en sus cuernos apuntando hacia ella

-¿Qué hace esa maldita mocosa?

El demonio seguía cargando su poder

-¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡No te acerques a él! –le gritó Lithia

-Lithia…

La chica se calló.

-Gracias por decirme… como salvarlo.

La pelirroja no entendía que le decía.

-Ichigo, ¿me oyes? ¿Puedes oírme estúpido?

El demonio lanzó un rugido y aunque la energía no se concentró del todo la lanzó casi alcanzándola, rozando su brazo que a pesar de ser un roce recibió una grave herida que por poco y la derriba, peor sacando fuerzas de voluntad Rukia se puso de pie y siguió avanzando, otra descarga se juntó en medio de sus cuernos.

-Ichigo, este es el fin ¿verdad?

Otra descarga que rozó su pierna, Rukia apretó los dientes cayendo nuevamente sintiendo la onda expansiva de la reciente explosión. La morena se puso de pie nuevamente

-Si este es el fin, si lo es…

En el interior de Ichigo aquella criatura sonreía triunfante mientras intentaba destruir a su objetivo pero esa chica le obstruía el paso.

-Dije que no te haría nada. Pero, ¡Si te metes en mi camino te hare desaparecer!

El demonio se lanzó en su contra, pero se detuvo incluso antes de llegar.

-¿¡QUE!?

-Hicimos un trato

Ichigo aparecía a su lado deteniéndolo

-Tú, tú ya no existes

-Hicimos un trato… ¡NO VAS A TOCARLA!

El demonio rugía mientras aquella joven se acercaba sin dudas.

-¡Al diablo con el trato, voy a desaparecerla junto con ese otro!

-¡RUKIA!

Ella se acercaba sin miedo, el monstruo iba a lanzar la última descarga

-Si este es el fin… entonces quiero ver tu rostro una vez más.

Se produjo un rugido aterrador y la carga se juntaba aún más

-MATALA -gritó Ewah

El demonio en lo alto extendía sus garras hacia Ichigo este apuntó su carga contra él.

-¡GYOOOHHH!

-GROARR

La descarga dio de lleno contra la bestia una descarga que no solo incendió el cielo sino también se expandió por todos lados con una fuerza destructiva abrumadora que derribó a todos, la criatura rugió al recibir el impacto mientras su mismo ser retrocedía, carne y hueso incinerados podían olerse por la fuerza de aquel impacto mientras Ewah lanzaba un chillido tapándose le rostro.

El demonio retrocedía, eso era increíble, incluso Lithia no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de presenciar, eso, eso lo vio solo una sola vez y fue cuando Yume se enfrentó a esa criatura… Cuando la enorme descarga desapareció la joven estaba delante de Ichigo con su mano extendida a su máscara tocándola, esta poco a poco se deshacía mostrando el rostro del joven que le observaba intentando sonreír débilmente.

-Ru-kia…

Una ola de alivio inundo el corazón de la joven

-Eres en verdad… un tarado

No se dijeron nada más, solo se miraban el uno al otro, sin palabras, sin movimientos. Lithia por un breve instante sonrió viéndoles, no sabía los motivos, solo podía sonreír. Sin embargo esa sonrisa no duró mucho.

-¡CUIDADO!

De entre los restos un Albien casi calcinado aparecía rugiendo, con todas sus fuerzas y con su mano extendida listo para apuñalar a ambos, iba a empelarlos ahí mismo.

-¡Yo soy Albien!

Ambos se percataron de lo que pasaba incapaces de hacer nada, Rukia se puso delante de Ichigo y extendió las manos como un escudo, Ichigo no sabía qué hacer, ella cerraba los ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto.

-¡NOOOO!

La sangre salió por los aires, cuando Rukia abrió los ojos la sangre estaba manchándola. Una sangre que no era suya.

-T… tú…

-Cough…

Lithia estaba delante de ella con el pecho perforado por la mano de Albien

-Li… Lithia…

La chica sonreía triunfante.

-T-traidora…

La chica sujetó su mano y empezó a congelarla

-¿¡Qué haces!?

-Camina… ¡Hacia el abismo!

Un portal hecho de huesos y carne apareció detrás de los dos jóvenes

-Entren… ¡YA!

-Pero…

-¡No puedo mantenerlo por mucho tiempo... váyanse!

Albien intentaba soltarse pero Lithia no se lo permitía congelándolo aún más.

-Tú, eres una de nosotros, eras nuestra hermana.

-Y-yo, yo solo he tenido una hermana…

Todo el lugar estaba congelándose, los ojos de Lithia se toparon con los ojos de Ichigo que comprendió el mensaje Ichigo sujetó a Rukia de la cintura y se la llevaba aunque esta aun no podía asimilar lo que pasaba.

-¡Y SE LLAMABA YUME!

A su alrededor todo se volvía hielo, un hielo que era blanco y puro que se extendía con gran rapidez, Ichigo entró con Rukia al portal y este se hizo pedazos de inmediato mientras que todo el lugar se congelaba, incluso Lithia ante la mirada incrédula de Albien que al igual que ella se convertía poco a poco en una estatua de hielo, la joven se fijó en el cielo donde la enorme criatura gritaba furiosa mientras las puertas que hace mucho lo encerraron nuevamente lo hacían sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto lo que le hizo sentirse tranquila. El Señor de la Sangre una vez más estaba encerrado.

"Yume… ¿Acaso podré verte en el otro lado?"

El hielo lo cubría todo

"No… tu seguramente estás en un lugar mejor, un lugar donde ves de nuevo la luz y donde eres capaz de sonreír como lo hacías siempre, pero esta vez sin ocultar tristeza detrás del mismo"

La imagen de aquella chica apareció.

-Hermana.

Cualquiera que hubiera podido ver lo que sucedía en ese recinto plagado de tinieblas se hubiera quedado sin habla ante tal espectáculo y no era para menos, no era para menos ver como un glaciar se creaba de modo tan repentino en un terreno inmenso, un glaciar que se elevó hasta lo alto destellando con una belleza que nadie podría describir. Un glaciar hecho por un sueño que se hacía polvo, donde si alguien podía ver en lo más profundo, hubiera sido capaz de ver a una chica de largo cabello rojo sonriendo con una sonrisa serena.

Una sonrisa que mostraba que estaba en paz

_**-02-  
Refugio**_

Cuando ingresó a aquel portal Rukia no se esperaba un lugar seguro donde caer, solo ingresó y sintió como algo le succionaba como si cayera a un abismo gigantesco, un abismo que no parecía tener fin hasta que de repente sintió el frío piso de piedra debajo su cuerpo y una sensación de vacío en todo su ser. A diferencia de la vez que llegara a ese lugar plagado de demonios todo terminó en tinieblas, estaba muy débil como para hacer algo y sintió como el letargo se apoderaba de ella, ya no le quedaban fuerzas.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente tenía una frazada encima suyo y su armadura o lo que quedaba de ella estaba en una esquina, no llevaba sus ropas, sino un camisón blanco cuyo cuello estirado mostraba uno de sus hombros, no sentía hambre, la bestia estaba aplacada y no sabía el motivo. Incluso sentía como si ya se hubiera alimentado.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que cayera en letargo? ¿Y por qué estaba así? ¿Cómo seguía viva?

-¿Así que ya despertaste? Me tenías preocupado

Rukia miró como alguien que se acercaba.

-¿Ichigo?

-¿Cómo te sientes?

La morena quiso ponerse de pie pero aún se sentía muy débil, Ichigo le impidió que lo hiciera.

-Tus heridas eran graves, como aquella vez entraste en letargo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve?

-Tres días…

Miraba a su alrededor, estaban en lo que parecía ser una iglesia, había una que otra estatua religiosa algo deshecha por los alrededores así como cruces, pero la presencia de las mismas no les hacía ningún daño, seguramente esta iglesia estaba abandonada desde hace mucho así como la fuerza de la misma.

-Me alegra que la joven ya haya despertado –dijo una voz a lo lejos

-Sí -dijo Ichigo-, gracias por ayudarnos

Era una joven con un vestido negro, tenía varias manillas y brazaletes en sus brazos, así como un collarín de oro, piel clara, cabello de un color dorado, como del trigo en época de cosecha y sus ojos eran de un dorado con tintes verdes, Rukia trató de averiguar quién era, pero por alguna razón no podía, era como si ella no tuviera aura alguna.

-Perdona, con todo lo sucedido no le pregunte su nombre

La mujer asintió.

-Me llaman Amitiel, es lo único que deben saber.

¿Era humana? ¿Era vampiro? Ella no podía saberlo.

-¿Por qué nos ayudaste? –quiso saber

-Es deber de todo ser ayudar a quien lo necesita.

Algo había extraño en ella, pero también no parecía ser hostil, la misma se acercó a la puerta de la iglesia donde estaban y la cerró, en cuanto lo hizo una extraña luz que parecía ser reflejada de la luna inundó todo el lugar. Ichigo se acercó a Rukia y le dejó un paquete a su lado.

-Toma, tu ropa no estaba en condiciones para seguir usándola así que ella me dio esta.

Rukia se miró y luego observó a Ichigo.

-No me mires así –dijo él a notar la expresión de ella-, ella fue quien te quitó la ropa no yo…

-Eso es cierto –dijo la otra.

En esos momentos sin embargo aquello no era lo que quería saber.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó a Ichigo.

El muchacho miró hacia otro lado.

-Ichigo, yo creo que…

La joven intentó levantarse pero hacerlo solo hizo que casi cayera al suelo siendo sujetado por el joven.

-No te esfuerces.

-Pero…

-Es mejor que se queden aquí –aconsejó la mujer-, al menos un tiempo más.

-¿Qué?

Ichigo ayudándole a caminar le enseñó una de las ventanas que habían sido quebradas.

-Es por eso.

Alrededor de todo aquel lugar podía observarse una especie de aura rojiza que se movía cual niebla, era inmensa que debía cubrir todo el lugar. No, no solo era ese sector, Rukia estaba segura que abarcaba más kilómetros de tierra.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es esa cosa que casi sale de ese lugar.

-¿Qué?

La mujer avanzó para ver en la otra ventana.

-Es el Dios de la Sangre –dijo esta-, los está buscando.

-¿Qué? Pero yo vi…

La mujer de cabellos dorados estaba muy seria.

-Un ser de este mundo por muy poderoso que sea no puede derrotar a un Dios –dijo la misma-. Y él es eso. Si, lo hirieron y lo encerraron de nuevo pero su esencia sigue libre, ahora una vez más recorrerá el mundo y la creación buscando alimentarse de la violencia de la misma. Seguramente tardará un tiempo en ser capaz de liberarse. Por lo que es mejor que no sepa que ustedes están aquí, si los encuentra no tardará en hacerse con sus almas y al hacerlo, este mundo estaría condenado.

Lo que les decía puso nerviosa a la joven de cabello negro, ella creyó que tras el combate ese ser fue encerrado de nuevo, no creía que su influencia pudiera aún estar libre.

-¿Hasta dónde abarca su influencia? –quiso saber la morena.

Amitiel seguía con su expresión sería.

-Todo el mundo, ahora mismo toda la tierra, el aire y el mar está inundado con su fuerza –explicó.

-Eso, no es posible.

Ichigo bajó la mirada.

-¿Rukia?

La joven estaba aún muy débil.

-E-estoy bien. No te preocupes.

-Por ahora solo pueden descansar –dijo Amitiel dándoles la espalda y yendo a la puerta de la iglesia-, este lugar está protegido y su sed no les molestará mientras permanezcan en él.

-Gracias.

La mujer asintió dejándolos solos.

Estando solos Rukia se sentaba en el suelo aún sintiéndose muy débil.

-¿Estás bien?

-S-si… Solo un poco cansada.

Le ayudó a recostarse.

-Aún estás muy herida por lo ocurrido.

-¿Y cómo estás tú?

Él miró hacia otro lado.

-Sobreviviré.

La morena notó que actuaba de modo evasivo.

-Ya veo –fingió creerle-. Sí, creo que necesito descansar un poco más.

_**000**_

Aquella criatura, aquel monstruo.

-Tarde o temprano, no podrás detenerme. ¿¡Me escuchas compañero!?

Ichigo se levantó de golpe a punto de gritar, el rostro de aquel monstruo apareció en su cabeza, su otro yo materializado de color blanco y con esos ojos monstruosos, pero ante todo su voz, esa voz. Intentó olvidarlo, no tenía motivos para recordarlo ahora, no ahora, miró hacia uno de los muros de aquella iglesia donde el vidrio catedral mostraba la escena de la guerra divina y la caída de Lucifer, en las afueras sentía esa fuerza que se movía por todos lados, buscándolo.

Apretó los dientes un poco y quitándose las ropas que llevaba pasó con sus dedos las heridas que tenía, heridas que no tardaron en hacerle rememorar todo el infierno que experimentó, las torturas, la sangre maldita, todo corría en su mente y eso lo hizo temblar asustado, no solo el sufrimiento físico que sintió le atormentaba, sino también las visiones que tenía tras cada tortura, aquellas horribles visiones que vio.

Imágenes que eran peores que el infierno, visiones de muerte, de dolor eterno sin descanso mientras las mismas estrellas, el mismo mundo era consumido no por la oscuridad, sino por Caos absoluto, por depravación, por locura, por enfermedad viendo a enormes criaturas riéndose de los seres que condenaban, criaturas aterradoras y todopoderosas que se alimentaban de almas, almas que nunca más regresarían y en todo ese dolor estaba él, él con esa máscara monstruosa que abría su boca repitiendo aquellas palabras que retumbaban en los ecos del tiempo y el espacio:

"_NO HAY ESPERANZA"_

Tembló abrazándose a si mismo intentando concentrarse en algo distinto, en algo que no fueran esas visiones pero era imposible, todo lo visto era horrible, pero más horrible era saber que nadie podría hacer nada al respecto.

Se puso de pie y caminó tambaleándose, no quería importunar a Rukia con lo que sentía, mucho menos ahora. Sin embargo él no se dio cuenta que Rukia estaba despierta y le escuchaba caminar.

-Harás un agujero en el piso si sigues caminando de un lado para otro.

-Rukia.

Ella re recostó de lado para no verlo creando un abismo de silencio que ninguno de los dos deseaba romper, hasta que él habló.

-¿Por qué viniste a ayudarme?

-¿Ah?

-Viste lo que hice –dijo él-, traicioné no solo a quien confiaba en mí, sino a todo un pueblo, los maté, acabé con familias, con niños, ancianos y mujeres. Hice cosas atroces y aún así fuiste lo suficientemente estúpida como para ir sola a rescatarme.

Ella no respondió.

-Debiste haberme dejado allí

Ante estas palabras ella se puso de pie y acercándose a ella le dio una bofetada dejándole sorprendido.

-¿Por qué eres tan idiota?

La chica tenía la mirada molesta.

-¿Acaso crees que soy como todos los estirados de los Ancianos? ¿¡Que podría quedarme de brazos cruzados dejándote sufrir!? ¡Si, mataste gente! Pero quién soy yo para juzgarte, quien podría ser yo para decir que merecías estar o no en ese sitio, no podía permitir que te torturaran sin hacer nada al respecto.

Sintió como el golpeaba el pecho molesta.

-¡Ya deja de creer que todo el mundo gira a tu alrededor! ¡Ya deja de creer que debes cargar con todo tu solo!

Sus golpes se debilitaron y ella se desplomaba, Ichigo la sujetó y ambos cayeron de rodillas. ¿Por qué llegaba a tales extremos? El ya no quería verla lastimada, muchos menos por su culpa.

-Idiota… mil veces idiota…

-Lo siento…

La chica se calmó sintiendo como las manos de aquel joven le sujetaban lo brazos.

-Viniste hasta un lugar desconocido, arriesgaste tu misma vida, te hirieron, casi te matan y yo no soy capaz de verlo.

Ella no podía decir nada.

-Me salvaste, gracias…

Ichigo le sonrió, Rukia y él se miraron a los ojos un instante que parecía no tener tiempo, como deseaba ella acercarse y besarlo, aunque sea una sola vez, pero antes de que su impulso la moviera, recordó algo y se separó de él.

-Rukia…

La joven se acercó a los restos de sus ropas, de entre ellas sacó un par de horquillas y acercándose de nuevo a él se las puso en su mano.

-No fui yo quien te salvó –dijo ella-, fue ella…

-¿Qué?

Esos adornos, los recordaba, una de ellas parecía carbonizada.

-¿Inoue?

-Lithia controló mi cuerpo y por poco hizo que te matara. Pero ella, no sé cómo estuvo allí y desvió mi golpe, sentí como si hubiera usado todas sus fuerzas, toda su alma…

Ichigo miraba aquellas horquillas sin habla.

-Para ella, eres alguien muy importante –dijo Rukia-, ella, te protegió y yo sé también que para ti, ella es muy importante… ¿no?

El joven apretó aquellos adornos sin decir nada, Rukia miró su expresión. Sí, era lo mejor.

-No sé qué ha sucedido en todo este tiempo, ni siquiera sé si mi estadía en ese lugar duró horas o días o más, pero lo que sé es que debes verla, ella… te está esperando.

Rukia le dio la espalda tras decir esto.

-Debemos partir cuanto antes…

-Rukia… espera yo…

-Preferiría estar sola -dijo ella-, al menos por ahora.

El joven no se movía.

-Ichigo… por favor…

-Está bien…

Él se retiró dejándola como ella quería, sola. Estando fuera él miraba aquellas horquillas y se quedó un instante absorto, se supone que era ya un monstruo que se alimentaba de sangre pero si era un monstruo, ¿Por qué se sentía aún como un hombre común y corriente con ella? Y sobre todo era un hombre confundido…

Por un lado estaba Inoue, aquella joven monja que lo cuidó todo el tiempo que estuvo convaleciente y con quien convivió tanto tiempo lejos de esa supuesta guerra santa, estar con ella le traía paz y por otro lado estaba aquella muchacha que lo convirtió en lo que era ahora, aquella joven que le salvó la vida incontables veces y que ahora estuvo a punto de morir por ayudarlo nuevamente.

Se preguntó si Inoue podría seguir pensando en él al saber lo que hizo en el pasado, si sería capaz de hacer lo que aquella morena hizo… perdonarlo.

-¿En qué piensas muchacho? –escuchó a su detrás, era Amitiel.

-Yo, en nada…

La mujer llevaba dos corceles de color negro, extrañamente los ojos de estos estaban en blanco, era unos animales extraños.

-Estos…

-Son los mejores corceles de mi padre –dijo ella- los llevarán adonde decidan ir

Uno de ellos relinchó, un sonido casi espectral salió de su hocico, estaban pasando cosas demasiado extrañas, pero ese mundo desde hace mucho se había escapado de toda lógica.

-Creí que estarías con tu Sire –dijo esta mientras acariciaba a las bestias.

Ichigo miró el piso, pensativo.

-Ella quiere estar sola y yo también…

La joven caminaba a su alrededor.

-¿Estás confundido?

-¿Qué?

-Es fácil entender tu corazón, aunque este esté más muerto que un árbol petrificado, estás confundido por lo que sientes tanto por una joven mortal, como por aquella que te otorgó la maldición de Caín.

Él le observó.

-Es una pena, deberías saber que tu raza fue negada al amor hace mucho –dijo Amitiel-, porque los que lo sienten, muchas veces se engañan.

-¿De qué hablas?

Amitiel se sentó en una grada que sobresalía de entre las ruinas de aquella iglesia.

-Es por tu sangre, la sangre que corre por tu ser es capaz incluso de hacer que otros sientan algo parecido al amor al darle un trago de la misma, solo bastan tres y quien bebió la sangre quedará para siempre prendado de quien se la otorgara, es tan fácil darle la sangre maldita a alguien sea humano o vampiro y cuando la beben, sus emociones ya no les pertenecen.

-¿Qué?

-Te daré un consejo muchacho, debes renunciar a esos sentimientos ahora mismo. Caso contrario, la esperanza que puedes significar, cambiará en desesperación.

Ichigo se puso de pie.

-¿¡Qué significa todo esto!? ¿¡Acaso sabes lo que significa lo que dijo ese niño!? –dijo confundido-, primero un tal Aizen planea algo que no comprendo, por culpa de él pasamos por un infierno y ahora un niño que parece ser el mismo hijo de Lucifer me dices que yo seré responsable de que el mundo termine en llamas, ¡Explícate!

Amitiel cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Me dices acaso con eso que yo podría destruir el mundo?

-Hay más que esta tierra –dijo Amitiel-, más allá incluso de la comprensión de los antiguos hijos de Caín, mucho más y debes saber que este mundo, esta tierra, toda la creación misma desde que ha sido creada, siempre ha estado al borde de la extinción, aparte de tu Yihad hay más guerras que se desatan, el Wyrm, la perdida de magia, la ascensión, el apocalipsis, siempre hay alguien que consciente o inconscientemente intenta destruirlo todo y muchos pelean para que no sea así, a ellos nadie les recuerda ni lloran sus muertes, tú podrías ser incluso una de las variantes para bien o para mal y es por eso que te repito, el amor es algo que no tienes el derecho de sentir.

-Tú no eres nadie aunque nos hayas ayudado para decir cómo debo guiar mis sentimientos

Amitiel suspiró.

-La señorita Yoruichi me dijo que tal vez pasaría esto

-¿Yoruichi? ¿La gitana?

-Eres joven y estúpido –dijo Amitiel-, pero no seré yo quien te lo explique, los sucesos que vienen te lo explicarán a menos que no seas capaz de verlos. Pero créeme, tu sendero de dolor apenas y ha comenzado.

Ichigo se acercó a ella molesto pero de pronto se quedó paralizado.

-¿Quién eres?

-Solo una mujer –dijo ella-, una mujer que les ayudó y que tal vez nunca más veras, los caballos les llevaran donde les indiquen y luego regresaran a mi lado, es lo último que haré por ustedes. Como parte del trato que hice.

-¿Trato?

Intentó mover sus piernas pero estas le fallaron.

-No puedo, moverme…

-Saluda a la joven hija de Eva de mi parte.

-¿Qué? Oye, ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Explícate!

Pero la mujer ya no estaba presente, se esfumó como si el mismo viento la hubiera llevado

-¿Qué sucede? –dijo Rukia saliendo al escuchar el alboroto

-Ah… no, nada…

Lo que sea que haya pasado, no sabría como explicárselo ya que ni siquiera él podía hacerlo, Rukia sujetaba entre sus manos un mapa, al parecer aquella mujer lo había dejado con sus ropas nuevas.

-¿Y estos caballos?

-Nos lo dejó aquella chica, irán donde les digamos

Los caballos de repente no parecían tan fantasmales, Rukia abrió el mapa.

-No estamos muy lejos del feudo de Nii-sama –dijo ella-, iremos ahí primero y de allí a los terrenos del príncipe, necesitamos abastecernos y también, necesitamos aliados, en estos instantes debe haber una orden de caza de sangre en mi contra, debemos ser precavidos.

-¿Caza de sangre?

-Si quieres saber que es una caza de sangre –dijo Rukia respondiéndole-, es cuando un vampiro hizo algo tan aterrador contra los de su raza que se ordena su ejecución y para ello, varios vástagos se reúnen para dar caza al que fue condenado con esto y no para hasta que… hasta que el marcado termine muerto.

En términos simples, ella estaba en peligro.

-Nii-sama una vez me salvó de ella –dijo Rukia-, pero no sé si podrá hacerlo de nuevo.

-Tú

Pero también había algo que no le decía y era ese miedo que acababa de aparecer al recordar las palabras de aquel niño que poseyera a Tomas. Que por su acción egoísta acababa de condenar a muchas personas y entre ellas, a su hermano.

-Aprisa.

Rukia ya con el vestido puesto se subió al caballo, su espada estaba a su lado al igual que la espada de Ichigo, al parecer esa joven las había traído también. Cómo, Ichigo no lo sabía, peor desde que viviera en ese mundo de oscuridad las cosas inexplicables eran parte de la vida diaria.

-Ten –dijo lanzándole a Tensa Zangetsu.

Ichigo montó a la bestia que no parecía ser la que viera antes, pero estaba seguro que algo había raro en ellos, sin embargo en esos momentos lo mejor era encontrar aliados y rápido ya que sea lo que sea que ese tal Aizen estuviera planeando, debía ser detenido a como diera lugar.

_**000**_

Un pueblo, un reino, una tierra entera ahora solo eran ruinas humeantes, algunos niños sobrevivientes caminaban a la luz mortecina del nuevo día, era como si el mismo sol se hubiera casi ocultado en lo profundo de las nubes oscuras creadas por el fuego que invadió la noche. No quedaba nada, nada de lo que una vez conocieran, aquellos niños caminaban como fantasmas en un campo de muerte y mientras lo hacían los demás que salieron vivos observaban el castillo que se elevaba a lo lejos, un castillo donde parecía que la misma oscuridad se extendía y contaminaba todo.

En el interior de las personas el rencor y el odio empezaba a florecer, siempre atormentados por los sucesos a su alrededor, siempre siendo víctimas de tenebrosos señores que se saciaban con su vida, su odio aumentaba más y más, sus calles, sus casas, todo estaba destruido y mucha había muerto, todo por caprichos de seres abominables, porque eran ellos los causantes aquellos acontecimientos, siempre lo habían sido. Esos seres monstruosos que reinan en las paredes de ese castillo.

Ajenos a estas emociones una caravana observaba lo que una vez fuera un prospero poblado ahora pasto de las cenizas, entre ellos una mujer de ojos felinos que junto con sus hombres.

-Yoruichi-sama.

La mujer cerró los ojos.

-Lo que sea que estaban buscando, lo obtuvieron –dijo con tono serio.

-¿Qué?

-Vámonos Soi Fon, dentro de poco vendrá una tormenta.

La joven que le hablaba no comprendió su tono, pero de algo estaba segura, lo que solía decir su maestra se volvía realidad.

_**000**_

-No parece que te preocupe que algunos de los tuyos hayan caído –dijo Aizen a una sombra sonriente que estaba en un muro alumbrado por antorchas

-Si cayeron fue su culpa, nada más –dijo la sombra.

Aizen lanzó una leve risa, las sombras creadas por el fuego formaban figuras aterradoras, incluso no se podía definir bien si solo eran sombras o era algo que merodeaba entre las flamas listo para atacar.

-Parece que tu nueva "doncella" ya está lista

-Sí, se ha resistido un poco, sin embargo al final terminó cediendo

Una muchacha de largo cabello anaranjado aparecía llevando un vestido negro largo y varios adornos de oro, al estar cerca de aquel hombre que no hace mucho la había torturado se puso de rodillas.

-Dime joven ¿para qué vives?

-Para servir a Aizen-sama y sus deseos –dijo ella

-Así es

Aizen se cortó un dedo y las gotas de sangre que caían de esta pasaron a los labios de a Inoue que abrió la boca y con su lengua empezaba a lamer el vital líquido, lentamente, suavemente.

-Creo que debo agradecerte tu ayuda –dijo Aizen a la sombra-, sin tu colaboración esto no hubiera sido posible.

-Desde que supe tus planes he estado muy interesado… quiero saber hasta donde puedes llegar realmente.

-Eso es halagador viniendo de un ser como tú.

Este dejó de sonreír

-Pero parece que no estás enterado,

-¿Ah?

-Gracias a tu ayuda, tengo todo lo necesario para volverme un Dios, ¿O lo olvidaste?

-No, no lo hice

-Entonces…

Chasqueó los dedos y sus hombres aparecieron, la sonrisa de aquella sombra se desdibujó.

-Debes saber que no me gusta tener competencia

La sombra de aquel niño volteó a verle.

-Tendré el poder de Dios, pronto solo los Tzimisce regirán este mundo y yo seré su señor, todo será consumido por la oscuridad del Velo y nadie más que yo podrá controlarlo, tus adoradores del demonio no me son más útiles, no puedo permitir que existan dos dioses en mi nuevo mundo.

-Tú…

Los soldados se abalanzaron contra el niño que miraba a estos acercarse.

-Idiota, solo soy sombras

-Entonces. ¿Por qué tienes miedo?

La sombra quiso moverse pero en eso notó que entre las flamas había varias dagas con sellos sagrados, estaba inmovilizado.

-Esa es la gran debilidad de los Baali –dijo Aizen-, no son capaces de soportar aquellos amuletos que sean sangrados, aunque a mí también me parecen un poco irritantes –dijo sujetando una cruz de plata y doblándola-, pero no más que a ti.

-Tú, hicimos un trato ¡¿Acaso lo olvidaste?!

-Y te lo agradezco –dijo Aizen-, pero ya no me sirves, engendro

Hizo un chasquido con sus dedos y los guardias atacaron cortándolo y la sombra lanzó un chillido abriéndose por varias partes de donde sombras empezaban a salir como si fuera sangre, la criatura gritaba de modo ensordecedor mientras Aizen sonreía triunfante. Había jugado sus cartas con astucia e inteligencia, ahora no solo estaba a punto de lograr lo que ninguno de los de su raza consiguió, sino también aniquilaba los cabos sueltos, todo estaba saliendo como estaba planeado.

-Pronto seré más fuerte que los mismos antediluvianos…

Aquella figura comenzó a reírse a carcajadas cerrando sus heridas de golpe

-¿Qué?

-Ya me estaba preguntando cuando intentarías traicionarnos –dijo el niño.

Los guardias retrocedieron sin saber que pasaba, las cruces clavadas comenzaban a derretirse.

-¿Acaso en verdad creíste que podrías eliminarme?

Grimmjow sintiendo la amenaza atacó pero incluso antes de tocarlo cayó fulminado con los ojos abiertos presa del letargo, un letargo que se propagó a los demás guardias.

-Más fuerte que los antediluvianos, ¿Eso dijiste?

Aizen sintió la fuerza que emanaba de esa sombra infantil.

-Soy sincero Aizen, en serio espero que lo logres ya que si no lo haces cuando me vuelvas a ver disfrutaré despellejando tu alma poco a poco Tzimisce; si, habrás corrompido a la primera joven con su amor, luego a la otra con el dolor haciendo que reniegue de su fe, tendrás las almas de millones de inocentes que nosotros seleccionamos para ti, pero deberías saber que solo un imbécil cree controlar todos los factores, incluso el más pequeño.

Su sonrisa se torcía más, Aizen sintió a su bestia interior que había hace mucho controlado temblar.

-La etapa de la magia esta menguando, las edades se oscurecen. He visto las olas del cambio en el tiempo y créeme, tú solo eres un simple peón, un simple peón que controla más peones. El mundo, toda la creación no tardará en sumirse en destrucción eterna.

-¿QUE ERES?

La sombra del niño le dio la espalda, sus hombres cayeron al piso de pronto como si nada, estaban muertos.

-Tengo otros asuntos que resolver, la única amenaza "real" que tenemos yo y los míos esta rondando en la tierra y debo prestar toda mi atención a ellos antes de que sean una verdadera molestia.

-Responde… ¿Qué eres?

-He estado desde hace mucho en estas tierras, antes de que el mismo mundo fuera creado, antes de todo. Pero ahora soy un simple niño.

Su poder… era abrumador.

-Esta será la última vez que nos veamos en este milenio y como dije, cuando volvamos a vernos, yo mismo reclamaré tu alma.

El niño se alejaba, más guardias se acercaron a la sombra pero cayeron fulminados sin siquiera lograrlo, Aizen retrocedió un poco viéndolo desaparecer mientras todas las antorchas se apagaban de repente junto con su risa infantil. No, no podía ser que ese niño fuera, es imposible…

-Aizen-sama

El vampiro recobró la compostura.

-¿Cuándo estarán listos los preparativos del ritual? –dijo Aizen a la joven monja

-En siete noches…

-Bien, no debo temer ya nada, mis enemigos han sido eliminados no hay nada que me detenga, nada. Pronto el mismo mundo temblará cuando sea Dios.

_**000**_

Los caballos galoparon a una velocidad que a los dos no les pareció real, no eran bestias comunes, en dos noches ya los terrenos de Byakuya ya se hacían visibles a lo lejos.

-Estamos llegando –dijo Rukia preocupada-, vamos

La morena pensaba en su hermano, No sabía que podría pasar, las palabras de Ewah estaban en su interior y la llenaban de incertidumbre. Deseaba verlo de nuevo, saber que estaba bien, que su acción no había provocado nada grave más que lo ya ocurrido, solo eso.

Pero mientras más avanzaban Rukia empezó a notar que algo no iba bien en las tierras, a lo lejano ya veía humo, no solo eso, también restos de…

Rukia abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No, no es posible…

-¿Qué?

Ichigo observó aquel lugar que ella miraba, había sido atacado y todo estaba en ruinas.

-No es posible.

-¡Hermano!

La joven espoleó al caballo para que se apresurara y mientras más avanzaba sus temores se hacían más y más grandes, algo en su interior repetía "Esto no es cierto, no es cierto" pero sus ojos la desengañaban, las tierras que viera antes, donde caminara, donde había vivido mucho tiempo todo estaba arrasado. Y algo peor parecía esperarle.

En la entrada al palacio de su hermano un hombre de largo cabello blanco le miró

-Señorita Kuchiki.

-Señor Ukitake…

Este miró hacia otro lado, Rukia bajaba del corcel a toda velocidad seguida de Ichigo que no sabía que decir

-Señorita, no debería estar aquí, hay una orden de caza de sangre sobre usted, debe huir…

-¿Qué ha pasado? Señor Ukitake

-Señorita…

-¿¡Qué pasó!?

Ukitake cerró los ojos.

-Las fuerzas del príncipe cayeron sobre nosotros –dijo Ukitake-, dijo que el señor Byakuya asesinó a los Antiguos Ventrue ye intentó usurpar el puesto que le dieron por la fuerza. No tuvimos mucho tiempo para defendernos, apenas y algunos lograron ser evacuados.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano? –preguntó ella desesperada- ¿Dónde está Nii-sama?.

Ukitake no respondió.

-¿¡Donde esta nii-sama!?

No sabía cómo decirlo, pero debía hacerlo.

-Lo siento…

Rukia retrocedió.

-No, no es cierto…

-Fue a ver a los antiguos y ya no regresó. Solo nos dejaron… esto.

Ukitake le entregó la bufanda de su hermano, una bufanda algo quemada y con varias manchas de sangre y ceniza, algo que ella miró absorta casi en shock. A su detrás Ichigo observaba la devastación, tanto dolor, tanta muerte y era incapaz de decirle algo.

-Rukia…

La morena se quedó muda mirando la bufanda, no era capaz de decir nada, incapaz de hacer nada.

-Señorita, venga conmigo –dijo Ukitake-, aún el castillo sigue intacto, le llevaremos a su habitación

_**000**_

Ichigo no sabía qué hacer, entre las ventanas en la noche incluso podía ver como las personas caminaban de un lado para otro como si fueran casi muertos en vida junto con varias bestias que arrastraban las pocas cosas que se pudieron recuperar para irse a algún lado lejos de esto, a algún lugar que les diera asilo, un nuevo hogar. Una vez Ichigo estuvo en aquel sitio y era un lugar próspero y ahora, solo era un espectro de lo que una vez fue.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba era Rukia, ella no salía de su cuarto y él no sabía cómo decirle algo que pudiera consolarla. Era un completo estúpido.

Camino entre los pasillos de aquel gran palacio deteniéndose en el cuadro de una joven, estaba seguro que se trataba de Rukia.

-Ese es el cuadro de Hisana, la amada del Señor Byakuya –dijo Ukitake apareciendo de repente.

-¿Hisana? Yo creí que…

-Sí, incluso su parecido con al joven señorita Kuchiki me sorprendió a mí la primera vez que se reveló el cuadro.

Hisana, la hermana de Rukia.

-El señor Byakuya hace años se perdió en mares inexplorados y lo dimos por muerto –dijo el vástago-, ella y su hermana menor, la señorita Kuchiki lo cuidaron sin saber siquiera su "estado".

-Esa vez Rukia era…

-Mortal, sí. Byakuya amó con todas sus fuerzas a la joven Hisana pero al final el destino los separó esa noche y la joven Kuchiki fue convertida.

Ichigo recordó vagamente lo que le dijo aquella vez en el incidente con Luthero. Sola, asustada.

-Este reino, siempre fue dominado por la familia Kuchiki, mortal e inmortal –dijo Ukitake-, pero ahora todo ha sido destruido.

-¿Sabe algo acerca de Unohana?

-La universidad fue arrasada también, no hay noticias de Abarai, ni mucho menos de Unohana. Aunque varios huyeron tras la crisis ahora están desorientados, lo mismo que los sobrevivientes Nosferatu, ni que hablar de los humanos que lo han perdido todo y ahora tratan de emigrar lejos de aquí. Aunque eso no detendrá la sombra que se avecina

Miró de nuevo el cuadro, aquella joven era tan parecida a Rukia, no sabía desde cuando ella había sufrido, que vivió que le pasó, si pudiera llegar a ella, pero no sabía cómo.

Las palabras de aquella joven retumbaron en su cabeza, pero si en verdad era así, ¿por qué se sentía de ese modo? Si pudiera hacer algo para ayudarla.

En el patio central del castillo varios hombres aparecían, confundidos, sin saber qué hacer y entre ellos varios soldados, humanos y otros no, todos buscando una guía, una esperanza. Fue en ese instante cuando varias sombras aparecieron entre las personas, su sola presencia se hizo notar claramente, hombres deformes en capuchas seguidos por otros con aspectos más bestiales y otros que ellos reconocían, miembros de los hombres de Unohana.

-Isane

-Le saludamos Senescal Ukitake

Eran varios, no solo cainitas sino también humanos y ghouls

-¿Qué ha sucedido con tu Sire?

-Unohana ha caído -dijo con un tono lleno de dolor

-Ya veo...

Uno de los que estaba allí encapuchado con los hombres de aspecto más bestial se puso delante y se quitó la capucha, aquel hombre parecía un lobo

-Los actos cometidos por el príncipe no pueden quedar impunes.

-Komamura

Los grupos se reunían alrededor de ellos

-Necesitamos ahora la guía de lord Kuchiki -dijo Isane-, de todos nosotros era el que más influencia tuvo con los antiguos.

Ukitake no sabía que decir.

-El…

-Mi hermano ha muerto -dijo una voz detrás de ellos

Rukia apareció de repente cerca ante los ojos de todos.

-Rukia

-Te conocemos muchacha -dijo uno de los nosferatu-, se ha organizado una caza de sangre en tu contra

-Lo sé... ¿Vienen a matarme? -dijo desafiante

-No -dijo Isane.

-Las órdenes del Príncipe no serán acatadas por el Clan Gangrel

-Ni los Nosferatu

La joven miró a Ichigo y luego sin más se centró en aquellos que habían llegado

-Por desgracia -dijo el hombre que parecía un lobo-, sin la ayuda del Ventrue, no podremos hacer mucho.

-Pero Rukia es la hermana de Byakuya -dijo Ichigo de repente.

-Los antiguos no toleraran una sublevación, mucho menos si es dirigida por una joven sin Clan -dijo uno de los Nosferatu.

-Y más ahora que la joven Kuchiki ha sido marcada con la Caza de Sangre.

Todos hablaban entre ellos, preocupados, nerviosos buscando una salida. Rukia parecía pensarlo.

-Pero sí guiado por la mano derecha de mi hermano…

Todos se callaron

-Ukitake, él guiará las tropas

-¿Yo? -el hombre le miró sorprendido

Rukia se colocó la bufanda al cuello

-Todos en estos instantes debemos unirnos contra esta amenaza que ya arrasado varias tierras, aniquilado inocentes y torturado a más, que ha destrozado los cimientos que nuestra estirpe ha forjado en varios siglos, no podemos pensar en clanes ni estirpe ahora, solo en algo… que el Príncipe debe ser derrocado.

En eso al parecer todos estaban de acuerdo.

-Entonces los del clan Gangrel ayudarán al Ventrue Ukitake

-También los Brujah

-Y los Nosferatu…

Aunque Ukitake no estaba muy seguro de que debía hacer al notar la decisión de todos aquellos que estaban delante de él asintió, esta vez todos tenían una meta en común, ese vampiro de los sangre azul había tenido el poder mucho tiempo y ya era hora de que desapareciera para siempre.

-¿Cuánto tiempo podremos tener una fuerza decente? -preguntó Ukitake de repente.

-Reuniremos a todos nuestros miembros que estén cerca, así como aquellos mortales que luchen por esta causa y si lo hacemos desde ahora, en cinco noches se tendrá un ejército que aplaste a esa alimaña del príncipe –indicó Komamura.

Rukia asintió.

-Entonces adelante

-Kuchiki…

La joven miró a los hombres que estaban ahí, confundidos, aterrados peor con un brillo de rabia y deseos de pelear.

-¡Escuchen! Nuestro señor, Kuchiki Byakuya ha sufrido la muerte definitiva. Nos ha abandonado

Murmullos de miedo e incertidumbre.

-Pero, ¿vamos a dejar que sea en vano? ¿Vamos a dejar que lo que pasó quede impune?

Murmullos y frases llenas de miedo se escucharon.

-Perdimos hermanos, padres, madres, hijos e hijas por culpa de un tirano, pero ya no… ya es suficiente, yo… Kuchiki Rukia, hermana del gran Kuchiki Byakuya ahora les habla, diciéndoles ¡Que ya basta!

Todos le escuchaban de pronto callados.

-El enemigo puede ser temible, pero no estamos solos. Ahora creen que nos han destruido pero les demostraremos que resurgiremos desde las cenizas, es hora de que la tiranía de aquel que se sienta en el trono acabe de una vez por todas y con él todo el mal que causa.

Ichigo observaba a la morena que parecía otra, tan distinta, tan fuerte. La gente miraba a la muchacha, en silencio mientras ella sujetaba su espada.

-Es hora. Detengamos a este tirano ahora y para siempre.

Gritos de ovación.

-¡EL PRINCIPE VA A CAER!

Los gritos retumbaron entre las personas que estaban allí, a pesar de estar cansados y sucios al escucharla se levantaron decididos a luchar, los ojos de aquella joven irradiaban rabia, una rabia que parecía incluso, marcar más su belleza.

-¡El Príncipe, caerá dentro de siete noches!

_**Continuará**_

_**Capítulo Final:**_

_**Abismo de Espadas**_

_Sin bríos, sin ganas para seguir por aquí, pero… como siguen y siguen y SIGUEN dando revs debo hacer algo, ¿verdad?_

_En fin, debo aumentar más un punto más a mi lista de decepciones esto junto con las siguientes:_

_A) Naruto… tras tanto desarrollar la relación el zorro y la pelirosa al final todo quedó tremeneeenda MIER…A sin contar la misteriosa clonación de nuevos ninjitas salida de los SIMS._

_B) Resident Evil: Capcom nunca pondrá una historia decente a sus personajes, no importa cuántas veces le digan a Leon que esa perra de Ada no le conviene, está ciego, ciego aún teniendo a Claire por allí._

_C) BLAZBLUE: ¿¡Por qué Arc System Works!? __¿¡Por qué!? Si, el final de Blazblue fue increíble, Suuuper, pero, pero… ¡Por qué no me dieron mi RagnaNoel! Me dieron un sopapo grave pero, pero…_

_Por último al señor Kulo Teto, digo, Kubo Tite… ¡FELICIDADES! ¡JODISTE TU SOLITO TÚ PROPIA HISTORIA! Y yo creyendo que Kishimbecil era el único tarado que hizo eso._


End file.
